Y Luego Estas Tu
by Verosmee Cullen
Summary: Un malentendido hace que los Cullen planeen una cruel broma a la impopular Isabella Swan en venganza. Mientras Edward acepta el reto de seducir a Bella, descubre el oscuro mundo que vive en casa. Ahora, debe salvar a la chica que se supone debia destruir.
1. Un Malentendido

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

~Revisado & corregido por **Flooh**;

Capitulo 1. Un malentendido

**BPOV**

El Señor Banner terminó su discusión sobre la anatomía humana al sonar el timbre. Todos se apresuraron a salir del aula, pero yo me quede atrás solo porque mi mochila se atoró debajo de mi escritorio. Es obvio que esto me suceda a mí. Tiene que sucederme a mí.

Murmuraba al mismo tiempo que luchaba porque la tira de mi mochila saliera, cuando sentí el escritorio moverse, levante mi cabeza para ver al Sr. Banner sostener el escritorio para que yo pudiera sacar mi maldita mochila. Le sonreí tímidamente, tomé mi estúpida mochila naranja y le agradecí al tiempo que salía del aula.

No había sido una buena semana ni en mi casa ni en la escuela. Reprobé dos exámenes y mis calificaciones "promedio" eran ahora deprimentes. Quiero decir, luzco como una nerd pero ni siquiera tengo las calificaciones para hacerme sentir bien. Mis padres discutieron toda la semana. Hoy se estaban dando el tratamiento del silencio, cosa que hacen cada dos semanas. En lugar de sentirme como la pobre niña con padres que se odian, solo los ignoro y le ruedo los ojos a la discusión que estén teniendo. Ya no me interesa ni una mierda; solo deseo que ya no se griten en las noches, para que al menos pueda dormir. También deseo ya no tenerle miedo a mi padre. Él tiene el peor temperamento del mundo. Él amenaza a mi madre con sus ojos diariamente. Le pegó una vez y me abofeteo dos por defenderla. Nunca olvidare ese día. Todavía puedo sentir el ardor en mi mejilla.

Desearía que Renee fuera la amorosa madre que dentro de películas las personas en estas situaciones tienen. La que te consuela y te promete que estarán a salvo y que va a sacarte de ese desastre. Pero ella no es así. Ella solo llora todo el día. Se queja de que ha envejecido de más con la clase de vida que vive y que ella solía ser ganadora de concursos de belleza cuando era joven, todavía recuerdo como me hizo aplicar para esos estúpidos concursos cuando era pequeña. Nunca gané. Tenía grandes ojos marrones, cabello castaño y piel pálida. No era lo suficientemente bonita. Yo no tenía ojos verdes como ella y no era tan alta como ella. Finalmente se dió por vencida conmigo.

Yo me di por vencida.

Caminé por los pasillos hacia mi casillero. Oí esa usual risa disimulada al momento en el que pasaba por los casilleros de Tanya y Rosalie. Ellas eran el típico cliché hollywoodense de películas adolescentes, un par de amigas rubias, demasiado hermosas para ser adolescentes reales, las cuales eran perseguidas por todos los chicos como perros en celo. Eran amigas desde primer año y en secundaria, Jessica y Lauren se mudaron a nuestra ciudad de mierda, e hicieron más grande el grupo y más mierda mi mundo.

— ¡Hey Swan! ¡Que bien luces hoy! —dijo Tanya y todo su grupo de zorras rieron tontamente. Pasé mirando hacia abajo, como siempre, usando mi largo cabello marrón de escudo.

—No la hagas sonrojar Tanya— oí decir a Rosalie a lo que rieron de nuevo.

—Si no podemos tener a nuestra Virgen pensando que es ardiente, verdad _Santa_ Isabella— dijo Jessica enfatizando en la palabra "virgen", mordí mi labio inferior enojada de no tener una buena respuesta a su comentario.

¡Oh!, olvidé mencionar que soy otro patético cliché hollywoodense, ¿si, la nerd castaña de lentes? Y aun así no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser elegida como eso, mis notas apestan y no tengo al chico popular secretamente enamorado de mí. No, esa no es mi suerte. Y no lloro por eso, ni me siento mal o suicida, no visto de negro, ni le doy a Tanya y su banda de zorras la señal o enveneno sus almuerzos. Solo lo acepto y ruego porque el instituto termine lo antes posible.

Puse mis libros en mi casillero después de evitar contacto visual con cualquiera de mis compañeros y me dirigí a la cafetería, lo peor de mi día, aparte de la clase de deportes, el maldito almuerzo. ¿Por que lo odio? no tengo ningún lugar donde ir.

Forks mi ciudad de mierda, ha aumentado su población con el paso de los años, lo que significa más estudiantes de preparatoria. La escuela no se ha extendido, así que no puedo darme el lujo de sentarme sola. Siempre término sentándome con los nerds integrantes de la banda escolar o con los imbéciles del coro, que siguen siendo más cool que yo. Me siento al final de la mesa, y nunca notan que estoy allí, mejor para mí. No necesito que me hablen.

Mire la larga mesa donde los nerds de la banda usualmente se sientan. Son menos imbéciles que los integrantes del coro. Un suspiro de alivio me llena, la mesa esta vacía. La cafetería a veces esta tan llena que ni siquiera puedo sentarme con ellos, y es cuando sólo tomo un sándwich y como afuera detrás de la escuela, escondida de los profesores y sus estúpidas reglas, como no comer "fuera" durante el almuerzo. Yo no los veo comiendo con el resto de los plebeyos… Bastardos.

Cogí un poco de comida y me senté sola en mi mesa vacía. Internamente celebré el recordar que los integrantes de la banda hayan faltado hoy a clases por algún concierto. Siempre he tratado de asegurarme de estar temprano en la cafetería, y así poder encontrar un lugar para sentarme, dado que nadie se sienta conmigo, lo cual estaba bien.

Tanya y Rosalie y los otros dos miembros de la banda entraron después de una gran multitud, y agarraron botellas de agua. Algunas veces, toman ensalada. Realmente no están en una banda, pero bien podrían estarlo, esas malvadas zorras.

Emmet Cullen, la estrella de fútbol entró y se sentó con Rosalie, se rió con ella y comenzaron a besarse. Él era el único, aparte de Tanya, que lograba hacer sonreír e incluso reír a Rosalie. Ella era una persona horrible pero Emmett era amable... o eso creo, aunque no lo es conmigo. Luego, después de ellos, Alice Cullen, la hermana pequeña de Emmett; está en primer año, entró de la mano de Jasper Hale y se sentó en la mesa con Emmett y la banda de zorras. Jasper era el gemelo de Rosalie. Era rubio y de ojos azules, como ella, aunque él es un poco mas amable, de nuevo, no conmigo pero si con todos los demás. Era también muy callado, casi asusta de lo silencioso que es. Nunca dice nada en la clase que tengo con él.

Y Alice, bueno ella nunca me ha hecho daño ni me ha puesto apodos era bastante diferente de los demás, pero se sienta con Tanya y por Jasper, es amiga de Rosalie, y esa es suficiente razón para mantenerme alejada de ella.

Todos los días, esta era la rutina en la cafetería.

Luego estaba _Él_.

Dios, ni siquiera podía decir su nombre en mi mente sin sonrojarme y sentir enojo hacia él, al mismo tiempo.

Edward Cullen… ahí está, lo dije.

Él era hermano de Emmett y Alice. Todos ellos son hijos adoptivos, así que eso explica la cercanía de edades. ¿Cómo es que un grupo de hermanos adoptivos se volvieron tan populares? No lo sé, generalmente eso no sucede en las películas de adolescentes. Usualmente son los chicos emo sin amigos. Yo debería ser la niña adoptada en esta escuela.

Me sentía como una.

Edward era la criatura más bella en el mundo. Él entro en la cafetería sin mirar a nadie y con una cara que te decía que no estaba de buen humor. Ese es el por qué nunca me cruzo por su camino, o el por qué nunca lo veo a los ojos. Sólo me le quedo viendo fijamente cuando estoy segura de que él no me ve haciéndolo. No es que Edward Cullen me preste atención, porque obvio no lo hace, pero la única vez que mi torpeza me llevo a toparme accidentalmente con él en un pasillo, aprendí que es mejor seguir de ese modo.

_¿Acaso estas jodidamente ciega?_ _¡Claro que lo estas, pero coño al menos aprende como mierda caminar, y usa esos malditos lentes, nerd!_

Ahhh, sí, aun recuerdo su enojo y sus dulces palabras, ojos verdes brillantes mirándome, mientras recogía mis libros del piso. No me ayudo a recogerlos, solo se alejó. Edward era un idiota y un mujeriego, pero aún así amaba mirarlo.

Lo uso como mi musa para mis dibujos. Oh sí, dibujo. Otro estúpido cliché adolescente, pero amo dibujar. Es la única maldita cosa en la que soy buena. Aunque de cualquier manera, no puedo dibujar a la perfección la cara de Edward, trato de hacerlo y luego solo me hallo patéticamente pasando mis dedos sobre sus labios trazados en el papel. En esos momentos me ruedo los ojos a mí misma. No me pueden culpar, es la única manera en la que conseguiré tocarlo. Nunca he tenido un novio y mi forma plana no atraería a Edward. Probablemente, él y sus amigos se reirían de mi… bueno ya lo hacen, pero no soportaría que se burlasen de mi secreta adoración por Edward.

No eso.

No conozco a Edward personalmente, todo lo que se es que ha robado mis tareas y que ha hecho bromas a costa mía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no existo para él. Y así es como seguirá. Debe seguir de ese modo.

Edward pasó a mi lado, sin mirarme, dejando la esencia de su colonia tras él. Por Dios, incluso olía bien. Estaba usando una playera azul ajustada de manga larga y un par de jeans. Su cabello bronce era un hermoso desastre. Se sentó al lado de Alice y Jasper, golpeando a Jasper en la espalda y de nuevo enfocó su mirada en el piso. Me pregunto, que estaba pensando que lo hacía lucir tan enojado.

Tanya caminó hacia Edward y desde atrás enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él le dio una sonrisa falsa. He visto demasiado a Edward como para saber si esta fingiendo una sonrisa… sí, lo sabía, patético. Miré hacia otro lado; este no es el Edward que yo imagino cuando dibujo. El Edward que yo dibujo no tiene a la bella Tanya Denali colgando de su cuello, ni luce tan enojado todo el tiempo.

Miré hacia mi plato de sopa de vegetales, moví algunas zanahorias y después de unos cuantos minutos, la cafetería estaba llena. Unas personas se sentaron al final de mi mesa, de modo que este era el momento de irse. No terminé mi sopa, pero no es que tuviera hambre de todos modos. Los Cullen y la banda de zorras se fueron, caminando hacia afuera y riendo entre ellos, Edward se quedo atrás luciendo un poco molesto y viendo hacia sus pies mientras caminaba. Aun así era adorable pero algunas veces ese humor podía resultar un poco fastidioso. Necesitaba alegrase un poco, yo no tengo muchos amigo en el instituto y no luzco enojada con el mundo. Necesitaba madurar.

Vacié mi bandeja y me alejaba hacia el pasillo cuando me tope con la Sra. Walton, la asistente del director.

—Buenas tardes Srita. Swan, ¿tuvo un buen almuerzo?— me pregunto y yo asentí. ¿Qué demonios quería? —He sido informada sobre un asunto y creo que usted podría ayudarme a explicarlo.

_¡¿Oh mierda, que hice?_

—Estoy enterada que su única "A" es en arte…. ¿correcto?

—Ummm… supongo— _Si señora ¿y qué? A mi no me importa y tampoco a usted._

—Hmmm, también sé que algunas veces usted se sale de clases y va hacia la parte de atrás del edificio.

_Oh. Por. Mierda._

—Yo…um… uh yo…— tartamudee. Desearía haber tenido el coraje de decirle que se largara o mejor aún, que se jodiera.

—Esta bien Isabella, solo tenemos pruebas de una ausencia, así que no podemos castigarte por eso. Eres una buena chica que nunca se mete en problemas. Tus notas podrían ser mejores, pero no nos das problemas. Pero hay una cosa en que los conserjes y yo quisiéramos que nos ayudaras. Verás, hay un hermoso dibujo en un lado del edificio que luciría aun mejor fuera del edificio.

_Sip, esa soy yo._

—Fue dibujado con un marcador Sharpie y tiene un pequeña "B" a un lado… estoy al tanto de que te haces llamar _Bella_— dijo ella enfatizando en la "B". Se quedó callada y me maldije a mí misma por ser tan idiota.

¿Cómo habría yo de saber que la maldita asistente del director era una jodida detective? Seriamente esta en la profesión equivocada. Podría haberlo negarlo, pero soy una pésima mentirosa y ya luzco demasiado culpable.

—Sígame Srita. Swan, le mostraré dónde es y cómo limpiarlo— La seguí con la cabeza gacha y cada vez que sus tacones resonaban en el piso sentía la ira arder en mi interior más y más. Estaba enojada con ella pero estaba más enojada conmigo misma. Suspiré ruidosamente y ella volteó a verme, sonrió y siguió caminando. _Bruja_.

Empujó las pesadas puertas que daban a la parte trasera de la escuela, y mientras caminábamos hacia afuera, inhalamos un horrible olor. Ambas sabíamos de que se trataba, miró hacia mí y sacudió su cabeza, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando. No sabia si todavía quería que la siguiera, pero de todos modos lo hice. Obviamente estaba buscando la fuente del olor, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi "obra de arte" en la pared. La pasamos. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos más y oímos unas risitas. Caminó por atrás de unos árboles y arbustos, las risitas cesaron. No pude oír mucho y no supe a quiénes atrapo fumando hierba. Me sentí un poco mal por los pobres tontos, pero mientras salían, siguiendo a la Sra. Walton paró mí lastima.

Rosalie, Tanya, Emmett, Jasper menos Alice y… Edward con un aspecto peor al que usualmente tiene, salieron. Todos lucían como si se los llevara la mierda y probablemente eso les sucedía. Mientras salían con sus cabezas hacia abajo la Sra. Walton me miró.

—Srita. Swan gracias, pero quizás otro día será, vuelva a clases ahora— dijo ella y todos me miraron. Sus bocas cayeron y me fulminaron con sus miradas. La certeza de lo que sucedía me golpeó tan fuerte mientras Tanya me enseñaba el dedo, y Emmett sacudía su cabeza hacia mi. Mi corazón se acelero y tragué pesado. Traté de decir algo en mi defensa, pero no salió nada.

_Oh no… ellos piensan… ellos… piensan que yo hice que los atraparan._

—Pequeña perra…— oí gruñir bajito a Rosalie mientras pasaba junto a mí. Tanya me empujó fuerte haciendo que me moviera hacia atrás y causándome dolor en mi hombro. Ella era más alta y ancha que yo. Edward me miro encabronadísimo, pero no dijo nada. Sus fosas nasales resoplando, tuve que mirar hacia abajo probablemente luciendo mas culpable, pero solo quería escapar de su mirada. Todos se dispersaron dentro de la escuela dejándome afuera.

Oh mierda, acabo de hacer que el grupo más popular de la escuela venga tras de mí. Justo cuando pensé que mi vida no podría ser más tortuosa, me sucede esto ¿a mí? Espero que no piensen que yo hice esto. Espero…

_Rosalie ya te ha llamado perra y eres la hija del jefe de policía._

Demonios… empecé a temblar. No se por que recordé a mi padre y lo que las personas violentas pueden hacer cuando están enojadas.

No tenia ni idea de lo que prepararían para mí. Y esa es la peor parte.

No saber.


	2. El Plan

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 2. El plan

**EPOV**

Odiaba la escuela.

Odiaba desperdiciar mi día. Tengo buenas notas pero, ¿para que maldita sea? No planeo hacer nada con mi vida, así que ¿cual es el jodido punto? Para lo único para lo que me sirve la escuela es para tener sexo. Pero ni siquiera eso aligera mi humor. Últimamente he estado deprimido, y joder lo odio por que no tengo ni la mas puta idea de por que estoy tan triste o enojado.

No quiero ni levantarme por las mañanas, encarar a mi pequeña familia feliz, manejar a la maldita escuela y lidiar con idiotas como Mike Newton. El desesperadamente quiere ser mi amigo y luego tengo a Tanya colgando de mi cuello, cada vez que puede.

No me malentiendan, adoro tener un buen trasero tras de mi, especialmente si puedo probar un poco de ese trasero, pero _santa mierda_. Necesito mi espacio. Siempre he sido un maldito solitario, paranoico sobre mi propio espacio. Empiezo a hiperventilar cuando estoy en medio de una multitud y maldita sea odio… odio… odio cuando Tanya llega y se sienta en mi regazo sin mi permiso o cuando empieza a colgarse de mi cuello. Tiene mierda por cerebro así que eso no mejora nada. Lo único que sabe es como dar una buena mamada.

Paso la mayoría de mis días encerrado en mí habitación y mi familia sabe no molestar cuando estoy en mi "cámara" y mantenerse alejados. No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que paso solo y de como me alejaba de la gente hasta que mi madre adoptiva- hasta donde yo se mi madre real, Esme un día llorando me dijo que a veces sentía que no me conocía. Si tan solo ella supiera que ni siquiera yo me conozco.

Carlisle, mi padre adoptivo, me jode diciéndome que debería ser parte de la familia actuar como un hermano, un hijo o alguna mierda como esa. ¡Con una puta madre solo quiero que me dejen solo!

La clase de Historia termino eso significaba hora del almuerzo. Odio el almuerzo. Quiero decir, si, demonios amo comer, pero por Dios odio sentarme en ese maldito cuarto lleno de gente. Me pone nervioso y con tics. La gente me ama, de eso no hay duda, pero no entienden que yo no los amo a ellos. . Últimamente me he estado sintiendo como un maldito perdedor, como si nunca hubiese logrado nada. Nada me es suficiente ni siquiera una maldita "A" o la boca de Tanya alrededor de mi pene… esta bien tal vez esa parte si me gusta, pero incluso ahí me siento deprimido, un maniaco deprimido después de todo. Soy un maldito emo pesimista.

Camino dentro de la cafetería evitando contacto visual con cualquiera que este cerca, y me siento junto a Alice y Jasper.

Jasper ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria y me parece justo que el este con Alice, mi hermana favorita. Aunque nunca admitiré en voz alta que amo a esa pequeña duende. Cuando teníamos 8, Carlisle y Esme nos llevaron a su hogar. La historia de Alice es mas espantosa que la mía, pero aun así compartimos las experiencias que nos llevaron a ser hijos adoptivos. Nuestras historias son parecidas y nos entendemos. Alice, Carlisle y Esme son los únicos que conocen mi historia. Como dije, no me gusta compartir mi mierda con cualquiera. Ni siquiera Emmet sabe o Jasper. No es importante que lo sepan.

Yo no soy importante.

Mire hacia la mesa ignorando la conversación de Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie. Alice golpeo mi hombro y con la mirada me pregunto si estaba bien. Solo sacudí mi cabeza y continúe mirando hacia la mesa hasta que sentí los brazos de Tanya alrededor de mí.

Puta madre.

Contuve mi mal temperamento y le di una sonrisa falsa.

_Si espero poder acostarme con ella pronto, mas me vale ser amable, aunque de repente lo único que quiera sea empujarla e irme. _

Camino hacia el lado donde estaba Rosalie y se sentó y todos continuaron con sus conversaciones. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando Emmet se sacudió como si hubiera tenido una gran idea.

—Así que…— dijo sonriendo y supe lo que esa sonrisa significaba. Se traía algo entre manos. —Conseguí una mierda y... — tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa esperando a que captáramos su declaración.

—Viejo ¿por que seguimos sentados aquí? —dijo Jasper y Alice golpeo su brazo.

—Vayamos afuera a la parte trasera del edificio. Nadie va allí. — dije y Alice me miro decepcionada, yo solo me encogí de hombros sonriéndole.

Rosalie y Tanya accedieron ir con nosotros probablemente pensando que les haría ganar puntos con nosotros, Jessica y Lauren se excusaron diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer_. Miedosas_. Alice dijo que iba a la biblioteca y la disculpe, feliz de que no viniera, mi hermana esta por encima de toda esta mierda. Se levanto beso a Jasper- se despidió de los demás- si así es Alice- y se fue.

El _feliz _pequeño grupo con_ hierba_ se levanto y fueron hacia afuera, yo me quede atrás. Yo solo quería fumar un poco de hierva, no tener "tiempo de calidad" con mis amigos. Mientras caminábamos hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, intentábamos hallar un lugar para escondernos de los malditos profesores. Caminaba detrás de Jasper quien de la nada se detuvo apuntando hacia algo en la pared. Me fije que era aquello que llamaba su atención.

—Amigo esto esta genial ¿me pregunto quien lo habrá dibujado? — dijo el y yo sacudí mi cabeza en acuerdo. La verdad el maldito dibujo _era_ muy bueno. Era una chica con sus rodillas encogidas en su pecho, sentada arriba de una mano gigante. Su cara estaba escondida detrás de su largo cabello, la imagen entera estaba envuelta con imágenes de hiedras y enredaderas. Estaba hecho con un jodido marcador negro, pero aun así lucia sombreado profesionalmente y bien pensado. Tenía una pequeña "_B_" y me pregunte quien seria esa persona. Teníamos a un puto artista en la escuela y no lo sabíamos.

Emmet nos saco del trance en que estábamos saltando como un jodido niño cuando nos señalo uno arboles y arbustos que nos servirían para cubrirnos.

— ¡Chicos aquí!— grito y todos reímos. Nos apresuramos hacia los arboles asegurándonos de que nadie nos estaba siguiendo. Emmet tomo el pequeño rollo de su pantalón y lo encendió.

—Mierda Emmet ¿donde coños conseguiste esta mierda? huele a mierda barata. —dije y el rio.

—No lo es. Solo es que tú eres un marica. — dijo el y lo golpee.

—Viejo cierra la puta boca, fuma un poco y pásala—se quejo Jasper y felizmente obligo a Emmet.

— ¡Ew, si apesta! —dijo Tanya, yo solo rodé mis ojos. Emmet le pasó el rollo a Jasper, quien fumo un poco y me la pasó a mí. Fume una buena cantidad. Tenía Cálculo después de esto, en verdad lo necesitaba. Se lo pase a Tanya quien fumo un poco parecía un poco asqueada, me miro y sonrió tratando de lucir sexy tomo una bocanada rápida. Empezó a toser y todos nos reímos de ella por lo que nos fulmino con la mirada. Luego Rosalie tomo una buena bocanada.

_Lo juro esa chica da miedo._

No reacciono ni hizo nada y se la paso a Emmet.

—Nena eso fue ardiente— dijo Emmet y ligeramente beso a Rose. Solo rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Dejaste tu pene en casa? ya pásame esa mierda— le dije y el rio. Estábamos pasando la maldita porquería, cuando llego de nuevo a Rosalie. Estaba a punto de fumar, cuando de repente levanto sus ojos. Su boca se abrió en respuesta a lo que estaba viendo detrás de mí.

—Bien, no lo se… pero ¿por que no estoy sorprendida?— ¡Oh Mierda!

Era la Sra. Walton. Podría reconocer la voz del diablo donde fuera. Me voltee y ella tenia un aspecto sorprendido. No podíamos negarlo. La porquería apestosa de Emmet no ayudaba en nada. No dijimos nada y agachamos la cabeza. —Srita. Hale ¿podría por favor apagar esa desagradable cosa y entregármela? — dijo ella y juro vi temblar a Rosalie. En su vida ella nunca se había metido en problemas y sabía que ahora lo estaba. Sus ricos papi y mami seguramente tendrían un puto ataque cardiaco cuando se enteraran que su princesa fue atrapada fumando hierba.

Rosalie le dio el porro a la Sra. Walton. —Solo síganme, ahora— dijo ella, nosotros gemimos. Seguimos a la Sra. Walton fuera de los arbustos, listos para enfrentar la música.

—Gracias, Srita. Swan, pero quizás otro día será, vuelva a clases ahora. —dijo la Sra. Walton, Rosalie lo entendió a la primera.

—Pequeña perra— rujió Rosalie y en ese momento lo entendí… ella… la maldita de Isabella Swan nos delato. Por que mierda lo hizo, tal vez tenia la necesidad de seguir los pasos de su padre y ser el policía bueno, pero la maldita pequeña nerd nos delato. Con razón no tiene ni un pinche amigo.

Se nos quedo viendo con una expresión tonta y Tanya la golpeo fuerte. Tanya era un pinche perra, pero la estúpida de Isabella se lo merecía. Mientras pasaba a su lado la mire con toda la puta rabia y odio que sentía en ese momento. ¿Sabia acaso en la mierda en la que me metía por su culpa? miro hacia abajo definitivamente luciendo culpable.

Mientras la Sra. Walton nos guiaba dentro de la escuela, mire por ultima vez a Isabella, estaba temblando un poco y mordía su labio con los dientes. Pinche fenómeno. Nos llevaron a la oficina, ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. ¿Que demonios íbamos a decir?

Llamaron a nuestros padres. No nos permitieron manejar nuestros autos, tenían miedo que tuviéramos un accidente o alguna mierda estúpida por el estilo. Nos suspendieron por una semana. Me amenazaron con enviarme a otra escuela si seguía con esta mierda, ya era la tercera vez que me atrapaban en algo ilegal. Aunque Emmet se declaro culpable, los directivos no le creyeron así que ha Rosalie la suspendieron dos semanas por que tenía el porro con ella. ¿Esos bastardos en verdad creían que Rosalie _soy una puta princesa_ Hale era una narcotraficante? Casi me rio en sus caras.

Los Hale llegaron por Jasper y Rosalie, y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Parece que solo ellos lograban asustar a la perra de Rosalie. El padre de Tanya llego por ella en su auto de lujo, pero no dijo nada, tal vez solo se lo estaba guardando para cuando estuvieran solos. Eran demasiado buenos para andar mostrando sus emociones. Esme llego por Emmet y por mí, no nos hablo ni nos volteo a ver. Estaba encabronada. Podía ver que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. En serio solo teníamos un poco de marihuana, pero ya me habían atrapado usando otras cosas peores antes, así que esta pequeña plantita solo confirmaba que seguía utilizando drogas. Y lo cierto era que hacia meses que no usaba nada fuerte, pero ¿como podría convencer a mis padres de eso ahora?

Estaba jodido.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Esme lo soltó todo. Nos grito todo lo que quiso. Esme nunca se enojaba. Esme nunca gritaba. Esme era igual de dulce que un pay de manzana. Pero habíamos logrado encabronarla, y de alguna manera, por la forma en la que me miraba sabía que estaba más encabronada conmigo que con Emmet. No era mi puta hierba, pero no iba a decir eso. No iba a delatar a Emmet, yo no era así, a diferencia de la tal Isabella con quien estaba enojado. Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Era doctor, así que difícilmente lo veíamos en el día cuando hacia sus rondas. Esme nos dijo que el también tenia mucho que decir sobre lo que paso. Conociendo a Carlisle era obvio que tenía _mucho_ que decir.

—Ahora vayan a sus cuartos…— dijo Esme suavemente.

—Mama… yo solo... —quise decirle algo pero no me escucho. Emmet se fue a su cuarto pero yo me quede. Gran error.

—Ni siquiera empieces Edward. Mira yo se que todos tenemos días malos. Tu mas que todos- lo se- , y yo trato de entenderte. Trato de amarte mas de lo que ya lo hago, cosa que es imposible, esperando que al mostrarte mi cariño te des cuenta que la vida no es tan mala como tu crees. Que no tienes que ir arruinando tu vida con esa mierda…

—Solo era hierba mama, estoy seguro que en tu adolescencia la probaste un poco— dije yo y lo sentí antes de verlo. Esme me abofeteo. Sostuve mi mejilla que ardía hasta muy dentro. Esme tenía mano dura.

—Edward ¿no ves cual es el maldito punto? ¡No es solo la jodida hierba! —grito. Lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. — ¡Nunca me he sentido tan decepcionada de alguien en toda mi vida! Eres tan brillante y tan buena persona pero sigues insistiendo en que todo el mundo crea lo contrario, inclusive tu mismo solo para alejar a los demás, pero en algún momento debes dejar entrar a alguien o te vas a perder, hijo.

—Pero ¡si soy una maldita mala persona mama!, y mientras mas rápido lo aceptes mejor. —dije conteniendo mis lagrimas. Joder yo no lloro. — ¿Por que coño crees que ni mi propia jodida madre me quiso a su lado? Soy un jodido desperdicio de oxigeno. Tu misma lo has dicho. ¡Solo soy una decepción! ¡Así que para ya de intentar convertirme en un maldito niño bueno, por que nunca sucederá! — dije y me apresure a mi habitación.

Azote la puerta tras de mi y me tire en mi cama. Agarre mi I-pod y encendí la música de rock. Azote mi cabeza hacia la cabecera de mi cama hasta la madre de enojado.

_Esos ojos castaños Isabella. Esos ojos castaños tuyos. ¡Vas a pagar, lo juro!_

Más tarde ese día Emmet toco a mi puerta y me dijo que mama había salido y que Alice estaba en casa. Nos sentamos en la sala mientras Alice cambiaba de canales en la televisión. No estábamos de humor así que nadie hablaba. Unos minutos mas tarde oímos el timbre. Emmet fue a abrir y nos sorprendió ver entrar a la sala a Jasper y a Rosalie.

—Nuestros padres se fueron, viaje de negocios. — dijo Jasper y se sentó al lado de Alice en el sofá, rodeándola con sus brazos. Alice beso su mejilla y regreso su atención al tv, dejándolo en el canal HBO.

—Amo esa película— dijo ella hablando bajito, sonriendo un poco. Habían masticado nuestros traseros y Alice todavía era capaz de disfrutar una película en tiempos como estos.

—Oh Alice— dijo Rosalie y todos sonreímos. —Vaya manera de romper el hielo amiga— continuó Rosalie sentándose en un sillón con Emmet, quien la abrazo por los hombros.

—Bueno alguien tenía que decir algo— dijo Alice y Jasper beso su cabeza.

—Así que... ¿que dijeron tus padres? —pregunto Emmet y Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

—Estamos castigados.

— ¿No son un poco mayores para eso?—pregunte sonriendo y Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada.

—Lo que ella quiso decir es que nos quitaron las tarjetas de crédito ¡por un mes! — dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Pero esa no es la peor parte— continuo Rosalie — ¡Ahora nos van a ir a dejar a la escuela! ¡Amenazaron con no pagarme la Universidad! ¡Registraron mi habitación esperando hallar más de esa mierda! ¿Puedes creer que mis propios padres piensan que tengo más de esa mierda? —lloro Rosalie pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Emmet apretó su abrazo.

—Perdóname nena, siento que todo esto es mi culpa. —dijo Emmet y yo rodé mis ojos. Era un jodido mandilón.

—No, cariño no es tu culpa. Hemos fumado hierba antes y no nos habían atrapado. La perra esa tuvo la culpa— grito Rosalie, y todos supimos a quien se refería, excepto Alice.

— ¿Quien es la perra? — dijo Alice dirigiéndose a nosotros.

—La maldita de Isabella Swan, ella es la perra. Ella estaba ahí afuera luciendo hasta la madre de culpable. Ugh la odio. ¡Creo que nos delato por burlarnos de su virginidad en la mañana!—dijo Rosalie. Todos reímos, pero Alice golpeo a Jasper en el brazo.

—Pues yo no hablo mucho con Isabella, pero no creo que los haya delatado. Me refiero a que la has molestado desde la primaria, ¿por que vengarse ahora? —pregunto Alice.

— ¡Alice ella estaba afuera cuando nos atraparon! ¿Que mas necesitas para que te de cuenta que es una perra? —pregunte y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No creo que lo sea. Ella es solitaria, y echarse encima a nuestro grupo no parece una buena idea.

—Bueno, si, pero tal vez ¡solo sea estúpida! — dije.

Durante un segundo hubo un incomodo silencio. Alice dirigió su atención de nuevo a la película que estaba viendo- que note era _Juegos Sexuales_ con el imbécil de Ryan Phillipe y Reese Whiterspoon. Obvio una maldita película para chicas. Le rodé los ojos a mi hermana.

—Nos tenemos que vengar de ella— dijo Rosalie rompiendo el silencio.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Jasper y Alice le dio una mirada sorprendida. — ¿Que bebe? perdí mi auto por su culpa—dijo el y yo reí.

—Pero ¿como? —pregunte y Emmet asintió.

—Si ¿como? ¿Le ponemos hierba en su casillero? — dijo el y cuando estuvo a punto de acordar con el Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

— ¡No! Algo peor. ¡Algo que le duela! —dijo ella.

Si era una perra malvada.

— ¡Rosalie! No vas a lastimarla ¿verdad? — pregunto Alice.

_Oh, dulce Alice. _

— ¡No físicamente Alice! — dijo Rosalie irritada. —Esa pequeña perra es muy tímida - débil y solitaria- y parece que cualquier cosa podría romperla.— dijo ella quedándose en silencio pensando en algo. Mire hacia la tv.

Gracias a Alice había visto esa maldita película demasiadas veces que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta. El personaje de Ryan beso al personaje de Reese tratando de seducirla y yo solo rodé mis ojos de nuevo. Que festival cursi de mierda. — ¡Lo tengo! — todos volteamos hacia Rosalie. — ¡Es genial!

— ¿Que has planeado Rosalie? — pregunto Alice y parecía temer la respuesta.

—Bueno tiene que ver contigo Edward. —dijo mirándome y yo la voltee a ver confundido.

— ¿Por que yo? — dije y ella me sonrió.

— Por que eres el único soltero y yo no soy lesbiana y dudo que Alice lo sea.

— ¿De que mierda estas hablando? ¿Que demonios es tu plan? —dije ya irritado.

— ¡Todos lo están viendo! —dijo ella viendo hacia la tv. Todos volteamos a verla. Yo seguía confundido pero Alice pareció entenderlo de inmediato por el hecho de que sacudía tristemente su cabeza.

—Ser la única hija del jefe de policía debe significar, una vida sexual 'inexistente' y yo juro que nunca ha tenido novio. De todos modos quien querría ¿no?— dijo ella y empecé a entenderle— ¿que pasa si crees en cuentos hadas y en el amor?— dijo riendo— ¿que tal si hacemos un cuento de hadas para nuestra querida Isabella y luego rompemos su pequeño corazoncito?

—Oh, no, Rosalie— dijo Alice pero fue ignorada por Rosalie.

—Ahí es cuando entras tú, Edward. Haces que se enamore de ti, te comes su cereza o la desfloras -como mierda quieras llamarlo- y luego rompes su corazón; !como en _Juegos Sexuales_!- dijo Rosalie. Emmet abrió mucho sus ojos y Jasper casi se ahoga con su refresco.

— ¿Que? Eso es tan... wow. — dije no sabiendo si hablaba en serio.

—Eso es tan retorcido— dijo Jasper y Alice asintió triste.

— ¡Lo es! — dijo Alice.

—Pero me apunto— dijo Jasper y Alice jadeo —Vamos nena…— dijo Jasper tímidamente.

— ¡Ja!... eso es _brillante_. Vamos Edward tienes que hacerlo, ¿no has notado la manera en que te mira? —dijo Emmet.

— ¡Ella no me mira! — reí.

—Si lo hace, Edward. Solo es estúpida y piensa que no nos damos cuenta, pero si lo hacemos. —dijo Rosalie.

—No lo se, no soy del tipo romántico. ¿Como se supone voy a convencerla de dormir conmigo? —pregunte.

—Haz que se enamore de ti. Tontas, pequeñas inocentes como Isabella probablemente creen en toda esa infantil mierda romántica. Sera pan comido. — dijo Jasper y Alice permaneció callada.

—Si, solo llena su cabeza de mierda. Dile que es tu mundo y blah blah blah ya sabes. Luego después de que te comas su cereza, le dices la verdad y rompes su pequeño corazón— dijo Rosalie y hasta yo pensé que era demasiado.

—Hermano ¿vas a olvidar el aspecto en la cara de mama?- Emmet me dijo y fue todo lo que necesito decir.

—De acuerdo… lo hare. — dije todos me animaron, Alice jadeo. — ¿Que Alice? es un trabajo sucio y alguien tiene que hacerlo. — dije dándole una sonrisa torcida.

—Pero debe haber una fecha límite, tal vez no sea fácil hacerlo de inmediato, pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo Edward. ¡Te doy hasta la graduación para hacerlo! — dijo Rosalie y yo bufe.

— Les apuesto $100 dólares a cada uno a que lo hago antes de la graduación— dije y Emmet rio

— ¡Trato!— dijeron Emmet y Jasper.

—Como sea lo tienes que hacer antes o en la graduación.

—Pero ¿como sabremos si en verdad lo hizo? — dijo Jasper y lo mire.

_Cierto ¿como iban a saber?_

—Alice puede ayudar— dijo Rosalie y todos la miramos confundidos.

—Hey, no estoy muy de acuerdo con toda esa mierda fetichista. ¡No voy a dejar que nadie me grabe! ¡Especialmente mi hermana! —dije enojado.

—No idiota— dijo Rosalie de nuevo mirando a Alice. —Tu eres la única de todos nosotros que no la ha molestado, y sucede que eres la hermana favorita de Edward y parece ser que te agrada ya que la defiendes tanto. ¡La escogiste a ella en lugar de a nosotros!- —dijo Rosalie y Alice pareció insultada.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Entonces pruébalo. Hazte la mejor amiga de Isabella. Estoy segura de que te contara todo lo que suceda entre ella y Edward. – dijo Rosalie.

_De nuevo, que malvada perra. _

—No… creo… no…—Alice lucia herida. Me sentí mal por Alice, pero de nuevo, en serio quería vengarme de Isabella. —No lo se. — dijo Alice, se levanto y salió de la sala, ignorando a Jasper y al resto de nosotros.

—Démosle un poco de tiempo. Estoy seguro que regresara. Pero Edward tu puede iniciar cuando quieras, tienes hasta la graduación no se te olvide. — Rosalie dijo y le sonreí.

—No te preocupes, Rose. De cualquier manera necesito el dinero extra. Pobre Isabella. Ya me siento mal por ella. —dije sarcásticamente poniendo una mano en mi pecho y todos empezaron a reír.

Pobre Isabella.

* * *

**owwww aqui nuevo capitulo... & diganme que opinan con lo de la broma y la apuesta... ): sigoo pobre Bellaaaa... me mataa... hmmm & este Edward, no no, en palabras de la autora este es un _Dickward_, pero bueno dejenme un lindisisisisimoo Rev con su opinion ¡plisss! & awww ya saben adelantos en mi blog hehe ya le hice banner xD solo me falta el **_Bella vuelve... _**pero ya lo hare para tambien subir adelantos ...bueno me voee..me corren de la lap...**


	3. La Carta

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 3. La carta

**BPOV**

Maneje en silencio de regreso a casa. Odiaba no saber que iba a pasar, todavía evitaba dirigirme hacia mi casillero temiendo que Tanya le contara todo a Lauren y a Jessica y ellas decidieran buscarme. No tenía miedo de ellas, sino de lo que me pudieran hacer. He visto lo que les sucede a las personas que les desagradan. No me había ido tan mal como a esos tontos en lo que a la banda de zorras se refiere, pero todas estaban en mi clase de deportes. Eso me daba una razón para saltarme deportes… ¿no?

Y luego estaba toda esa situación con los Cullen.

También me tenía que esconder de ellos, y había un Cullen en prácticamente cada una de mis clases. Tenía Historia con Emmet, Matemáticas y Arte con Alice y el último periodo Ingles con Edward. Estoy segura que ellos ni sabían que yo estaba ahí, pero ahora estaban buscándome. No podía saltarme todas mis clases. Sentí nauseas. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y contuve mis lágrimas ante el pensamiento. Y luego un amargo sentimiento de rabia me invadió. Evito a las personas para que me dejen en paz y no quieran patearme el trasero más de lo normal. Pero ahora ¡estoy hasta la mierda de problemas y no es justo! azote mi tablero y bufe. Gente - si es que así se les puede llamar a los adolescentes, aman molestar al más débil. Y desafortunadamente para mí, sucede que soy uno de esos débiles. Desearía ser más fuerte y más valiente. Pero no lo soy. No soy una chica atrevida, ni poseo un súper poder que aleje a mis enemigos. Solo soy un blanco fácil. Lo he sido desde la secundaria. Mierda… yo patearía mi propio trasero.

No me atreví a poner música en la _chatarra_ de camioneta que tengo. Empeoraría mis nervios y ya estaba más saltarina de lo usual. Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de no ir a la escuela mañana. Todo depende de que turno tenga padre esta semana y si mi camioneta tiene gasolina y motor para manejar a algún lugar. Mientras manejaba a casa rápidamente deseche toda idea de saltarme la escuela. Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y el repentino dolor en el pecho apareció al tiempo que veía la patrulla de mi padre.

_El_ estaba en casa.

Estacione en mi lugar de siempre y respire profundamente. Mire hacia la puerta de mi casa y temblé un poco. Abrí titubeante mi puerta y salí de la camioneta. Aterrice en el lodo y chille. Claro que hay lodo; aquí llueve todo el día. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y camine lentamente hacia la puerta de mi casa, con las botas llenas de lodo. Agite mis botas en el tapete especial que Padre compro. Las sacudí con furia y determinación. La última vez que entre a la casa con las botas sucias, estaba tan enojado que cuando las encontró casi me avienta una a la cara. De hecho lo hizo, pero logre esquivarla y termino dando en la pared.

No podía creer como temblaban mis manos mientras abría la puerta de mi _propia_ casa. Camine hacia adentro, y el aroma a pollo frito me golpeo mi estomago rugió contento. La casa estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido del aceite hirviendo y el rugido de la multitud en un juego de baseball por la tv. Pase lentamente la sala y vi a mi padre sentado en su sillón de siempre, sin botas y con una lata de cerveza en la mano, su cabeza echada hacia atrás en el sillón. Estaba dormido, su boca abierta (sus ronquidos eran prueba de eso), pero aun dormido era peligroso.

Una vez, cuando tenia 13 años, mama me dijo que apagara la tv ya que el se había quedado dormido. Hasta el día de hoy se sigue disculpando, 5 años después, pero no fue su culpa. Apague la tv y esto despertó a mi padre. Como, no lo se. El me lanzo una botella llena de cerveza. Me hizo llorar. No por que doliera, la botella no se rompió ni nada, y el no la lanzo tan duro. De cualquier manera nunca lloro por el dolor físico. Tampoco llore por que la bebida arruinara mi blusa favorita. Llore por que fue malditamente humillante. Estaba tan enojada, así como hoy. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por no tener los pantalones suficientes y dejar que el me trate así. Y después de todo, me hizo limpiar la maldita bebida.

Sentí mis lentes deslizarse por mi nariz. Los levante con mi dedo y me dirigí a la cocina, donde encontré a mi madre haciendo una ensalada. A Padre le gusta su pollo con ensalada.

— ¡Bella! —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Hoy esta de buen humor. Amo cuando mama esta de buen humor; eso significa que no iba a estar tan sola, que hoy iba ser mi amiga… al menos por hoy.

—Hola mama— dije sentándome a su lado — ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—No, ya termine pero…— dijo pausándose y mirando hacia la sala, asegurándose de que Padre seguía ahí.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti— susurro. Esta vez _yo_ voltee a la sala para asegurarme que Padre siguiera ahí.

— ¿En serio? — dije con un susurro emocionado después de verla a ella.

—Sip, pero te la daré después de la cena, cuando Charles se vaya a duchar— susurro. Su sonrisa gigante era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar sonreír también.

— ¿_Dármela_? ¿Que me vas a _dar_?

—No, yo…— de repente dejo de susurrar y entonces oí las ruidosas botas de mi Padre acercándose a la cocina. Rápidamente entendí por que se volteo a seguir cortando tomates y pretendía que ni siquiera estábamos hablando.

— ¿De que demonios ustedes dos cuervos estaban hablando? ¿Que un hombre no puede tener su maldita hora de sueño? — dijo mi padre y camino hacia el refrigerador para agarrar otra cerveza. Aparentemente tenía un poder auditivo que ni mi madre ni yo conocíamos.

—Oh nada Charles, cosas de chicas. ¿Ya quieres comer? — pregunto mi madre sonriendo, era una sonrisa falsa. Ella lo hacia para que el no se enojara (aunque algunas veces de todos modos lo hacia). Supongo que mis padres se hablaban de nuevo.

—Obvio. — dijo el y se sentó en la otra orilla de la ovalada mesa, tallando sus ojos por el sueño y pasándose una mano por su cabello oscuro. Abrió sus ojos y rápidamente mire hacia abajo a la mesa, esperando que no haya notado que lo estaba viendo.

—Isabella… —dijo el, y lo juro mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Qué hice mal? Juro limpie mis pies y no lo mire tanto tiempo.

— ¿S… si Padre? —pregunte con voz temblorosa, aun mirando hacia la mesa. Mama de repente dejo de cortar tomates y miro hacia el.

— ¿Me podrías pasar la sal? Estoy seguro que las papas de tu madre la necesitaran, — dijo el como si nada y yo casi suspiro de alivio. Mi madre suspiro y luego continúo cortando tomates. Le pase la sal a mi padre y el la tomo suavemente. Me asustaba que el fuera gentil. Era aterrador, por que era inesperado. Tal vez ya estaba borracho.

Comimos en silencio como siempre. Mi mama era la ultima en sentarse, ya que se aseguraba de que todo estuviera servido en la mesa, aunque solo éramos tres personas. Mientras empezaba a comer, el vapor invisible del pollo nublo mis lentes con grasa. Odiaba mis lentes. Todo los empañaba y no podía ver. Cuando me di cuenta de que tenia la visión borrosa quise usar de contacto, pero mi Padre dijo que eran demasiado caros y que me lastimarian los ojos, y eso fue todo.

Pique mi pollo, mientras mi padre ya iba por su tercer plato. Después que termino, dejo su plato sucio y su servilleta usada en la mesa, y se fue a tomar una ducha. Suspire de irritación; el nunca levantaba su desastre. Me volví a seguir picando mi pollo, cuando mi mama camino rápidamente al pequeño escritorio que estaba por el refrigerador. Era la mesa del "correo". Mi padre nunca lo revisaba. El decía que lidiar con el correo era "demasiado complicado y un gran dolor de cabeza". Mama reviso entre los sobres hasta que finalmente hayo el que estaba escondiendo, se apresuro a mi lado.

—Esta es la sorpresa, —dijo ella dándome el sobre blanco después de que me limpie las manos con una servilleta. —Cuando leí que era de _el_, para ti quise abrirlo. Ya se que no tengo derecho, pero no puedo evitarlo ¡estoy tan emocionada! —susurro, yo miraba el nombre del remitente en el sobre, y después mi nombre y de ahí de vuelta a su nombre. Sonreí abiertamente.

_De: Jacob Black_

_Para: Isabella Swan._

Jake era mi mejor amigo. Mi _único_ amigo… en el mundo. Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que llore cuando se mudo. Sabía lo que su mudanza significaba. Había perdido a mi único amigo.

—Oh dios, ya ábrelo y dime que dice. —me ordeno mi madre emocionada.

No había visto a Jake en tres años. El y su padre, Billy Black, se mudaron al otro lado del país debido a la compañía de Billy. "¡Nos vamos para hacernos ricos!" Dijo el. Jake y yo nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Nuestros padres eran amigos y nosotros habíamos crecido juntos. Yo siempre podía contar con el aunque no fuéramos a la escuela juntos.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Jake me escribió. Se mudaba demasiado y no había tenido la oportunidad de escribirme. El primer año de que se fue, no me escribió ya que estaba enojado con mi padre. El estaba enojado con mi padre por la misma razón que Billy, el padre de Jacob y (ex –mejor amigo de mi padre), decidió terminar con su amistad. Era la misma razón por la que mi madre escondió la carta de mi padre.

Tenía 15 años. Jake y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano hacia mi casa. Mi padre lo vio y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, para deducir que paso. Ni siquiera era así. Jake era mi mejor amigo y tomarnos de las manos era normal para nosotros. Era cálido, nada romántico. Mi padre empujo a Jacob lejos de mí y lo golpeo en la cara, dejándole el ojo morado. Fue tan vergonzoso, y me sentí tan mal por Jacob. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, y leí la carta.

_¡Querida Bella quien es tan bella!_

Rodé mis ojos

_¡Colega! Finalmente puedo escribirte. Lamento tanto no haberte escrito últimamente. Pero ya sabes como son los negocios de mi papa. De cualquier manera, tendré esta dirección por un tiempo así que puedes escribirme aquí. Espero no estés muy molesta conmigo, por que yo te extraño amiga. Dile a Reene que la extraño a ella y a su comida. El espagueti "especial" de papa esta empezando a fastidiar y haciéndome engordar, perderé mi toque con las chicas… lo se que mentiroso. Bueno tengo que irme ¡juro que mi próxima carta ya esta en un avión camino a ti!_

_Tu amigo por siempre._

_Jake_

_P.D. ha ¿en verdad creíste que eso era todo lo que iba a escribir? Tengo una sorpresa enorme para ti que solo necesito checar con mi padre de nuevo para decirte. ¡NO LO CREERAS! ¡Te amo!_

Sonreí y rápidamente doble la carta y la metí en uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Podía sentir a mi mama esperando.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces… dice que esta bien y que esta cansado del espagueti de su papa, que te extraña a ti y a mi y que tiene una gran sorpresa para mí — dije y se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar que mi padre la oyera chillar de emoción. Mi madre ama a Jake. Creo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que el es mi único amigo.

—Estoy tan feliz Bella. Debería visitarte. ¿No sabe lo abandonada que te tiene? — dijo ella, y luego me miro rápidamente disculpándose por su comentario. Yo me reí bajito.

—No te preocupes mama, se que soy solitaria y me siento bien así. —dije sonriendo y de nuevo con un dedo empuje mis lentes arriba de mi nariz.

—Pero no tienes que…—dijo ella y yo sacudí mi cabeza. Ella tomo un papel de su bolsillo, lo desdoblo, y me lo paso a mí. Lo mire y me di cuenta de que era lo que ella estaba escondiendo. Era mi boleta de calificaciones. Tenia tres "C's", una "B" en Ingles, una "A" en arte y una "F" en Matemáticas.

—Mira, yo se que eres una chica lista Bella, y se que estas pasando por un infierno que hace que no te importe ni tu vida ni la escuela, pero debes de saber…— pauso, miro alrededor y de nuevo volteo hacia mi. —Esto, lo que estas sosteniendo en tu mano, es tu boleto de salida fuera de toda esta mierda. Tu eres nuestra única esperanza… no tacha eso, tú eres _tu_ única esperanza para poder salir de este pueblo. Desearía haber sido una chica lista como tu, pero no lo fui, solo fui la chica bonita que se caso con su novio de preparatoria a muy temprana edad. Ahora estoy atascada. Por favor Bella…— dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Esta bien mama, — dije simplemente y sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla. Ella la limpio y me sonrió, besándome en la frente. Desearía que mi mama fuera así conmigo todos los días.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Seguía recordando lo que sucedió en la escuela; como no debí seguir a la Sra. Walton, y como debería de haberme defendido. Ahora tendré que lidiar con las consecuencias mañana en la escuela.

Cuando la mañana llego mi cabeza y cuello dolían debido a la falta de sueño. Rápidamente me vestí con mis jeans desgastados (no desgastados "con estilo", no estos son "mi padre no me quiere comprar ropa" desgastados). Me puse una playera normal con mi sudadera verde oscura favorita, cepille mi naturalmente rizado cabello (lo que era un dolor en el trasero). Me puse mis lentes, agarre mi vieja mochila naranja y salí de mi casa. Como siempre ya iba tarde. Había planeado llegar temprano para evitar a la banda de zorras camino a mi casillero, pero ahora eso ya no parecía posible.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, camine hacia adentro, de nuevo evitando contacto visual con quien sea. De camino a mi casillero, nadie me molesto. Al principio pensé que tal vez nadie sabía. En cierto modo me entusiasme y suspire de alivio.

Estaba tan equivocada.

Mientras caminaba a Matemáticas, me tropecé con la realidad… literalmente. Primero sentí el piso, y luego la larga pierna de Lauren. No se como lo hizo, pero así es como lo recuerdo. Mis lentes cayeron en el piso a un lado de mí, pero afortunadamente no se rompieron. Padre no compraría unos nuevos. Caí fuertemente sobre mi brazo izquierdo y creo jadee audiblemente.

— ¡Maldita soplona! — dijo Lauren, y camino junto a mi. Jessica la siguió en sus tacones altos. Pateo mi libro de matemáticas hacia el otro lado del pasillo cuando se iba. Me senté y rápidamente agarre mis lentes en caso de que intentaran algo más. Quería ser capaz de verlo venir. Mire a mi alrededor, Jessica y Lauren se alejaron. Supongo que querían alejarse de mí antes de que algún profesor las viera. Pero tropezarse no fue la peor parte. La peor parte es que todos me estaban mirando fijamente. No… estaban fulminándome con la mirada.

Mierda.

Mientras me levantaba, me sacudí el polvo de mis pantalones, sobe mi brazo y trate de recuperar. Estaba un poco agitada. Rápidamente recogí mi libro de matemáticas y casi corrí a clases, evitando las miradas. Desafortunadamente, iba tarde para eso también y entre a un salón lleno de gente mirándome con odio. Mire a mi alrededor y encontré a Alice Cullen. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado y evitarla, pero ella lo hizo primero. Parecía casi avergonzada de mirarme.

Eso es raro.

Camine hacia mi lugar de siempre, el último pupitre al fondo, y trate de bloquear todos los susurros, sobre _Edward, los Cullen, Yo, yo siendo una soplona y hierba_, fuera de mi cabeza. Matemáticas pasó como un borrón, un movido y doloroso borrón. Y justo anoche le había prometido a mi mama que mejoraría en la escuela. Demonios. Mire hacia Alice, y la atrape viéndome fijamente con lo que pienso parecía lastima. Rápidamente miro hacia otro lado. _Si... bueno siéntete tan mal como quieras, sabes que también me odias._

La clase termino y yo me quede atrás. Mientras salía hacia el pasillo, mire a mí alrededor. Me asegure que nadie me hiciera tropezar esta vez. Corrí hacia mi casillero y con manos temblorosas lo abrí. Mis lápices de dibujo cayeron al piso mientras abría la maldita puerta y casi grito de pura rabia y miedo. Rápidamente los recogí. Esos lápices eran difíciles de conseguir y muy caros. Los había robado de la clase de arte por que estaba demasiado asustada para pedirle a Padre dinero para comprarlos. Después de recogerlos y ponerlos en mi mochila naranja, me apresure a mi siguiente clase. Supongo que así será ahora mi vida escolar. Huir…

_¡Eres una maldita cobarde Swan! _Mi voz interior maldecía más que yo y estaba en lo cierto, pero mi _voz interior_ no es la que estaba siendo amenazada. Dios odio la escuela y a mi voz interior.

Entre a Historia, me apresure hacia mi pupitre y cubrí mi cabeza con mi sudadera. Tenía a Emmet en esta clase y el era demasiado atemorizante. El era 5 veces mi tamaño y altura, y jugaba football. _Y_ pasa ¡que el piensa que yo hice que lo atraparan fumando marihuana!

Pero en serio, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿no? El no golpearía a una chica… ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?

Me sorprendió, bueno tal vez no, que no llegara a clases. Me di cuenta de lo que debió de haber pasado cuando Jasper no llego a Biología y Tanya y Rosalie no estuvieron en clase de Deportes (por lo que, gracias a Dios Jessica y Lauren, decidieron saltársela ese día)

Todos estaban suspendidos. Doble mierda.

Alice estaba en Arte, pero esta vez no me miro.

El día siguiente fingí estar enferma y mama me dejo quedarme, pero me hizo prometerle que iría a la escuela al día siguiente. Por supuesto le prometí que iría, dado que no me podía esconder para siempre y que Padre se enojaría. Los días siguientes trate hasta lo imposible ignorar a la gente. Todavía me llamaban por apodos, especialmente "soplona", y Jessica y Lauren pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo libre siguiéndome por los pasillos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Esa era la peor parte, el acoso silencioso.

Al día siguiente algo raro paso. Lauren y Jessica dejaron de seguirme y la mayoría de las personas dejaron de decirme apodos y de mirarme. Todo volvió a la normalidad. No sabía si era bueno o si significaba que seguía hasta el cuello de mierda. Ya que todo el mundo estaba ignorándome, decidí ignorar todo a mí alrededor. Empecé a sentirme segura de nuevo. Aunque no dejaba de preguntarme que pasaría cuando los Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper regresaran. Ni una sola vez en esa semana almorcé.

Una semana después de nuevo iba tarde para mi primera clase. Traía dos libros, mi libro de dibujo y mi nunca usado, nunca abierto libro de matemáticas. Iba caminando rápido, esperando llegar a tiempo. La Sra. Gómez me había estado dando esa mirada de "otra ves tarde a clase" toda la semana y no me podía dar el lujo de que llamara a casa. Padre había empezado su semana mensual en el turno de la noche y pasaba la mayor parte del día en casa, para la mala suerte de mi madre.

Me apresure a clase, viendo hacia mis pies asegurándome de no tropezar ellos o con alguien más. Pero debí de haberlo sabido mejor, ya que termine chocando contra el pecho de alguien. Sentí un dolor punzante mientras el libro de matemáticas se hundía en mi pecho y la fuerza del golpe me lanzaba hacia atrás. Este _alguien_ jadeo y yo caí hacia atrás, tirando todos mis libros.

— ¡Mierda…!— jadee con dolor. El maldito libro de matemáticas cayo a mis pies, y yo caí sobre mi trasero en el piso duro. —Lo siento… tanto… lo siento… soy una tonta y una torpe eso debió dolerte… y…— murmure mientras me apresuraba a recoger mis libros, con miedo de mirar hacia arriba a la muy probablemente enojada persona. Pero de repente esa persona se arrodillo enfrente de mí. Olía bien.

—Eres una torpe, pero te perdono— se rio, sonando tan hermosamente que no me atreví a mirarlo. Mire al piso. Estaba segura que estaba temblando y probablemente me había orinado un poco en mis pantalones. Me quede mirando fijamente a mi ahora abierto libro de matemáticas. Había una imagen de un maldito cuadrado con líneas alrededor y números y letras. No sabia que rayos significaban, pero eso era en lo que estaba tratando de concentrarme en lugar de mirarlo a el. Gentilmente cerró el libro y lo recogió, junto con mis diarios. Rápidamente agarre mi libro de dibujo; sosteniéndolo como si de eso dependiera mi vida, sabiendo que había dentro y lo que significaba si el lo veía. Me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

El se levanto.

Yo me levante. Débilmente, pero lo hice.

El tenía mis cosas.

Me las dio… gentilmente.

Finalmente. Lo mire. A los ojos…

—Se te cayo esto— dijo Edward regalándome su "verdadera" sonrisa torcida. Esa sonrisa… la que amo… lo juro era como si estuviera en uno de esos festivales de películas cursis. Creo que me le quede viendo mucho tiempo ya que se volvió un poco incomodo. Mire hacia abajo rápidamente, sintiéndome como una tonta.

Esperen ¿estaba _Él_ dándome _**a mi**_ esa sonrisa?

—Gr…gra…gracias—dije. Mi voz sonó temblorosa y más tarde me castigaría por eso. Pero santa mierda… ¿no me odiaba? ¿No me quería muerta? Alzo su mano y yo me encogí, pero me sentí estúpida cuando muy amablemente la puso sobre mi hombro.

—No hay problema… _Bella_— dijo suavemente y lo mire de nuevo. Me dio otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas torcidas y ligeramente se alejo. Algo que yo nunca podría hacer.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Mientras el se alejaba sentí mi corazón y mi respiración de nuevo y oh… dejo su aroma tras de el. Edward me sonrió en lugar de amenazar mi existencia. No sabía que pensar. ¿Qué mierdas? No estoy asustada.

¿Debería estar asustada?

* * *

**Que dicen deberia asustarse nuestra Bella;¿? & ohhh Charlie o mas bien "_Padre_" ,no tan lindo verdad, ): , buenooo ya saben dejen un lindisimo review, que como bien sabran alimentan mi alma & me ayudar a seguir traduciendo, xD waaaa, btw sorry segun yo subia capitulo el viernes & me castigaaaan fue horrible; pero pues aqui ando y si todo esta bien esta historia la actualizare semanalmente; por que hay capitulos largos aunque si termini antes pss lo subo, & amm me voy por que ya empiezo con mi blah blah,, So review!(:**


	4. Solo una Fase

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 4. Solo una fase

**EPOV**

— ¡Algún día crecerás!—gritó Carlisle mientras me dirigía a mi habitación— ¡Esto es solo una fase hijo! — eso fue lo último que oí al momento en el que azotaba la puerta de mi habitación. Me tire a la cama y enterré mi cara en mi almohada.

— ¡Solo cierra la maldita boca! — grite. Nadie oyó lo que dije, fue un sonido apagado. ¿Se suponía que alguien debía oírlo? No, por que ni siquiera se con quien estoy hablando.

Carlisle llego a casa, tarde como siempre, hasta la madre de enojado conmigo. No, no con Emmet, ¡conmigo!Me atrapo comiendo una botana nocturna en la cocina y empezó a hablar de quien sabe que mierda sobre la moral y de como altero a mama. Le dije que ya no tenia por que preocuparse por mi. Ya casi terminaba la preparatoria y después de eso me iba a ir a la fregada de aquí. Bueno eso no ayudo, creo que hizo que se enojara aun mas. El sabía que solo estaba alardeando. Y yo también lo sabía. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que voy a hacer después de la preparatoria.

Me senté, agarre mi I-pod, lo encendí y mire fijamente la pared frente a mí. No estaba funcionando. No me estaba cerrando como solía hacerlo cuando era mas joven. Ya no funcionaba. No podía bloquear las cosas como un cobarde. Tenía que sentarme en esta mierda y hundirme en ella.

_No puedes huir de lo jodido que estas._

— ¡Jodete! — me susurre, pero con tanta rabia que escupí las palabras. Mi maldito teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo, me quite la saliva de mi quijada, agarre el teléfono. Había un mensaje de texto de Tanya. Maldición. Gruñí y presione el botón de _leer_.

_Hola bebe, espero que no estés muy enojado. Si quieres puedes venir para acá hehe y yo puedo hacer que todo mejore. Te amo XOXOXO._

Juro que si no fuera tan flojo para comprarme un celular nuevo ya hubiera tirado este desgraciado teléfono contra la pared. Me levante, puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y agarre mi diario negro de debajo de mi cama. Si, tengo un diario… jodanse. Tome un poco de hierba que me sobraba y una botella pequeña de vodka. Abrí mi ventana, me trepe para bajar y corrí hacia el bosque. Hago esto cada vez que estoy demasiado enojado para pasármela en mi casa (lo que es casi todos los días)

Camine probablemente cerca de diez minutos cuando finalmente llegue a mi destino. De hecho esta en ningún lado. Mi destino es ningún lado. Siempre camino el mismo sendero hacia este lugar en medio del maldito bosque. Es la única parte sin arboles ni arbustos. Es mi propio jodido prado. Si lo se oye gay, pero mierda es mío, es gratis y nadie… (Me refiero a NADIE) nunca esta aquí. Es perfecto. Solía ir a otro lado para estar solo, pero es sucio y soy demasiado flojo para limpiarlo. Además me recuerda cierta mierda que no quiero recordar. Así que halle el prado, y he ido a allí desde entonces.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre. Probablemente ya tenía grabado mi trasero en el pasto. Apague mi sed con un poco de vodka y escribí en mi diario. No escribí mucho, pero si me desahogue. Santa mierda si me desahogue. Si alguien leyera esta mierda me enviarían al psiquiátrico o se asustaría hasta la chingada de mi. Nunca dejaría que alguien lo leyera. Nunca. Nadie.

Cuando tenía once, Carlisle y Esme decidieron llevarme a un maldito psicólogo. Decían que yo debía de tener o **TDAH (trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad)** o algún problema de ira, o tal vez era bipolar. Pero no era tu típico chico malo con TDAH que no se podía quedar quieto o que golpeaba las paredes por ninguna buena razón, yo era callado, quieto… según Emmet, asustaba. Pero el es un mentiroso así que no importa.

El maldito psicólogo se enfureció conmigo, por que no compartía ni un maldito detalle sobre lo que me molestaba. No era su maldito asunto. Le dije en su maldita cara, que necesitaba alejarse. Así que me dio un diario para "desahogarme" y dejarlo ir en el papel. Tenia que decirle a alguien, dijo el. He tenido tres diarios desde entonces; todos llenos de la basura que hay en mi cerebro de mierda. Ellos eran con los que hablaba.

La única razón por la que Carlisle y Esme sabían mi historia de mierda es por que lo habían leído del Reporte Policial cuando me aceptaron, pero ese maldito reporte era un pequeño resumen de todo lo que paso esa maldita noche. Alice sabía por que me pregunto sobre mi cicatriz, ella ya me había contado tanto sobre su mierda, que para ser justos tuve que tuve que contarle sobre mía. Además, esta bien hablar con Alice… a veces, cuando no jugaba a ser la pequeña maldita Madre Teresa como cuando planeábamos la broma para Isabella.

¿Qué carajos era esa mierda? ¡Se supone que debe estar de mi jodido lado! Además ¿a quien mierdas le importa Isabella? Aparentemente a nadie. No tiene ni un solo amigo y todo el maldito tiempo usa esa jodida sudadera verde. ¿Qué su papi no le compra ropa? Mierda. ¿O unos putos zapatos nuevos? Usa esos malditos Converse blanco y negro todo el maldito tiempo. Ven, a nadie le importa, ni siquiera a sus padres.

Termine de escribir en mi diario y lo coloque a mi lado. Encendí un porro y me acosté en el pasto. Probablemente ya era tarde, pero no tenía escuela y de seguro todos en la casa creían que seguía encerrado en mi cuarto como siempre. Mire fijamente al cielo con una mano detrás de mi cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el porro. Me fume todo el porro y me termine la botella de vodka. Estaba pensando acerca de lo que haría en la semana que regresara a la escuela. Además de la mierda de siempre, ahora tenía que empezar jugar con la mente de Isabella o como decía Rosalie, con _su corazón_.

Me reí sombríamente. ¿Por qué acepte hacerlo? Por que estaba malditamente aburrido. Además algún día alguien tiene que_ comerse la cereza_ de Isabella. Yo le haría el honor, sin problemas. Me reí de nuevo conmigo mismo. Sip… estaba drogado. No pensé que en realidad me pusiera tan jodido.

Me desperté con el sol en mi cara y un dolor de cabeza que rápidamente me puso de mal humor. Me arrastre hacia mi casa. La regular caminata de diez minutos me tomo ahora veinte. Trepe hacía mi cuarto, haciendo la nota mental de nunca trepar una pared con resaca de nuevo. De alguna llegue a mi cama e inmediatamente me quede dormido. Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza peor al que tenia cuando Alice allano mi habitación.

— ¡Joder! —gruñí. — ¿No cerré mi puerta con seguro? ¿No puedes tocar la maldita puerta?

—Si, bueno únicamente te estoy haciendo un favor a pesar de que ¡estoy muy enojada contigo Edward! — dijo ella. Me talle los ojos y los abrí. Estaba encima de mi cama sin deshacer en el extremo opuesto. Mis zapatos sucios sobre mi almohada… mierda. Yacía encima mi diario. Dolía.

—Pensé que te gustaría tener tu tarea. —dijo ella poniendo algunos folders encima de mi escritorio. Mientras miraba para otro lado, tire mi diario debajo de mi cama. Se volteo y me hizo un cara. —Ew… toma una ducha. — dijo ella y rodé y dolió. Maldita resaca.

—Tienes razón, debería, si no ¿como voy a impresionar a Isabella? —dije sonriendo. Alice suspiro fuertemente, y salió de mi habitación, azotando la maldita puerta. Hizo mi cabeza girar. — ¡Joder! — grite.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante aburridos. En la mañana comía cereal, dormía hasta la tarde, peleaba con Emmet, jugaba videojuegos con Emmet, veía las caricaturas con Emmet, (maldito Emmet ya me tenía harto). Luego dormía y comía un poco más. Alice me traía la tarea todos los días. Lo haría antes de irme a dormir. Esto era mejor que ir a la escuela. Tal vez algún día se lo agradeciera a Isabella, por supuesto no antes de quitarle su virginidad por supuesto.

Había decidido esperar hasta regresar a la escuela para iniciar con mi plan maestro. Seria raro llegar a su casa y preguntarle si quiere follar. Me reí de mi mismo. Ella probablemente sospecharía algo. Así que decidí tomarme mi tiempo. Tenia que convencerla de que me había enamorado de ella, y nadie se enamora de alguien de inmediato. Además las chicas definitivamente no te dejan meterte en sus pantaletas inmediatamente solo por amor. Quiero decir probablemente podría cogerla ahora con unas cuantas palabras dulces, pero ese no era el punto. Rosalie, la perra malvada, dijo que para una chica como Isabella, probablemente el sexo era por "amor" y confianza, y que eso es todo lo que tienen, así que cuando se los quitabas, ellas se rompían.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Alice toco a mi puerta una tarde. Entro a mi cuarto (después de que le abriera), con mi tarea en sus manos. Me fulmino como siempre. Seriamente no me estaba hablando, pero lo superaría como hace siempre que la hago enojar. Pensé que se iría después de dejar los papeles, pero no. Se quedo y se sentó junto a mi en mi cama. Me voltee y la mire.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya superaste toda esa mierda de hacerte la santa? —le pregunte y ella rodó los ojos.

—No, —dijo tristemente y miro hacia su regazo donde estaban sus manos, no dijo nada. Me voltee de nuevo a ver unas caricaturas. Estaba silencioso, pero no era incomodo. Nunca era incomodo con mi hermana.

—Edward…— finalmente dijo después de unos cuantos minutos.

—Sip.

— ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? —dijo quedamente. Sonreí.

—Si te refieres a 'a ella'entonces si, planeo hacerlo.- dije con una sonrisa torcida. Ella solo sacudió su cabeza. Pensé que me daría un sermón pero no lo hizo. Me conocía demasiado bien. Debí haber sabido que no lo haría.

—Podría decirte que estas jodido— dijo ella, quedamente otra vez. Alice nunca maldecía así que esto era incomodo. —Pero se que no te importaría, —continuo. —Y creo que esa es lo peor parte de todo esto. Te podría decir que no pienso que Bella haya hecho algo para merecerse tu crueldad…

— ¿Bella? — la interrumpí, y ella suspiro.

—Si, le gusta que la llamen Bella, nadie la llama así por que les vale que ella prefiera otro nombre. Los maestros la ignoran cuando les pide que la llamen Bella. Así como te ignoran a ti cuando les pides que no te llamen Edward Masen aun cuando algunas veces así sea como aparece tu nombre en la lista de asistencia. — tenía que hablar de eso.

— ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Maldita sea, no te atrevas a compararnos! —dije enojado y ella asintió.

—Lo se… lo se… lo siento—dijo ella y puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Mira Alice, si tanto te molesta, entonces ¿Por qué no le dices que se aleje de mí? — pregunte.

—Por que eres mi hermano, y aunque me siento mal por Bella, no puedo apuñalarte en la espalda de esa forma. Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar convencerte de que te detengas ahora. La gente en la escuela le ha hecho la vida un infierno por ser la única hija del jefe de policía y por ser un poquito nerd…

— ¿Un poquito?

—Bueno, no es una súper modelo, pero vamos Edward. ¿No sientes algo ni un poco de remordimiento o algo por lo que estas planeando hacer?- pregunto tristemente. No le respondí. —La gente ya le ha puesto apodos y la ha maltratado por lo que "creen" te hizo a ti y a los demás.

— ¿Quién la maltrata? —pregunte.

—Todos lo hacen de una forma u otra. Físicamente, Jessica y Lauren la han empujado. Es triste. Desearía poder hacer algo.

Me reí pero Alice no retrocedió. Hablaba en serio.

—Bueno eso esta muy mal— dije y ella movió sus ojos hacia mi luciendo esperanzada. Me sentía mal por estar a punto de decepcionarla.

— ¿Como se supone que voy a conseguir meterme en sus pantaletas si ella cree que le odio? Lo hago, pero ella no debe saber eso. Estará mas duro. El plan… va a hacer que mi plan se ponga _duro_… ¡quiero decir… el plan se pondrá muy _duro_!- dije y me empecé a reír. No dijo nada y rápidamente se levanto de mi cama, azotando mi puerta mientras salía. Mi pobre pinche puerta.

Llame a algunas personas de la escuela que realmente querían tener mi atención. Incluyendo a Tanya quien al principio no quería quitarle de encima a Isabella sus perros guardianes. Le prometí un fin de semana que nunca olvidaría y me obedeció. Ella es tan jodidamente _fácil _y no es una broma (bueno, tal vez si). Les dije que regaran la voz y dijeran que estaba enojado por que estaban fastidiando a Isabella. Dije que estaba feliz por que me consiguió una semana sin escuela. Les dije que si me enteraba que alguien la había estado jodiendo me las arreglaría para patearles el trasero o humillarlos. Me creyeron. ¿Quién no? Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

La verdad no se por que las personas quieren ser mis amigos. Siempre estoy de mal humor y los trato con frialdad. Soy un jodido imbécil. ¿Tal vez es por el dinero de mi padre? No lo se. Solo no confió en nadie, así que todos pueden joderse y ahogarse en mis falsas sonrisas.

Llame a nuestro grupo. Le dije a Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y hasta a Alice que mantuviera a Tanya fuera de la broma, por que su bocota podría arruinarlo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Alice solo sacudió su cabeza.

Le compense a Tanya lo que hizo llevándola a una fiesta. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme se había ido el fin de semana a Seattle, así que no tuve más problemas por salir de casa. Estaba tan jodido y borracho que no recuerdo el haber llevando a Tanya hacia mi habitación y a mi cama. Obviamente no jugamos videojuegos ni vimos caricaturas, por que despertamos desnudos. Ahora tendré que quemar las sabanas.

El día que finalmente pude regresar a la escuela, me asegure de rasurarme _extra_ cerca y vestirme extra bien. Tome una _extra_ buena ducha y me puse un poco _extra_ olorosa colonia. Si era _extra_ bueno. Cuando baje las escaleras Emmet rio y me señalo lo súper extra bien que me veía. — ¡Luces como si te fueras a coger a alguien hermano! —dijo y ambos nos reímos mientras Alice sacudía su cabeza… de nuevo.

Después que estacione el Volvo en la escuela, rápidamente busque la horrible, jodida camioneta chatarra, de Bella, pero no la vi. Genial, seria una suerte que ahora haya dejado la escuela. Camine hacia mi casillero para tomar los libros para mi primera clase y colocar mi diario negro en el. Mientras caminaba por uno de los ventanales de la escuela la vi.

Estaciono su horrible camioneta un poco torcida y casi se tropieza mientras corría hacia la escuela. Me reí de ella. Desapareció dentro del primer piso de la escuela. Mire a mí alrededor y le pregunte a alguien donde estaba el casillero de Tanya. Yo no sabia donde quedaba el casillero de la zorra esa, pero los demás si. Me imagine que Isabella estaría cerca del casillero de Tanya, ya que había escuchado que Rosalie, Lauren y Jessica pasaban el rato ahí y que ocasionalmente molestaban a Isabella. Bueno, probablemente lo hacían todo el tiempo… pobrecita.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde me señalaron y me escondí detrás de una maquina de refrescos. Espere hasta que finalmente la vi apresurándose a través del pasillo con su libro en sus manos. Paso a Tanya y al resto de las estúpidas zorras pero no la notaron. Me di cuenta y que probablemente no se dirigía a su casillero.

Había visto esta mierda en las tantas malditas películas para chicas que Alice tenia, era genial. Tenía el escenario perfecto. Isabella no estaba mirando hacia arriba. Rápidamente me coloque enfrente de ella y pensé que me golpearía suavemente como en las malditas películas, pero ella me golpeo fuerte. Jadee mientras uno de sus libros se enterraba en mi estomago. Puta como dolió. Cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero y todos sus libros cayeron sobre ella

Ella era tan débil. Podía romperse tan fácilmente.

Ella también jadeo creo que la oí decir "mierda" pero no estoy seguro. Rápidamente se puso de rodillas y empezó a levantar sus cosas. Se levanto, le doy eso.

_—_Lo siento… tanto… lo siento… soy una tonta y una torpe eso debió dolerte… y…_—_ murmuro nerviosamente. Ella es tan paranoica. Bueno, miren lo que estoy por hacerle. Supongo que no puedo culparla.

Me arrodille enfrente de ella. Abruptamente dejo de moverse y através de su largo y desastroso cabello castaño pude ver su cara de preocupación. Mierda, ella sabia que era yo. _—_Eres una torpe, pero te perdono_— _me reí intentando convencerla de que no quería hacerle daño… si como no.

Se quedo viendo fijamente a su libro de matemáticas, probablemente esperando que me fuera, pero le tenía una sorpresa. Cerré su libro de matemáticas y lo recogí junto con algunos de sus diarios. Rápidamente agarro un libro, un diario, (no sabía que mierda era), pero lo sostenía sobre su pecho como si en eso se le fuera la vida, parecía como si lo hubiera lastimado o como si fuera a robárselo. Si ajá, por que me importa Isabella… cierto.

Me levante. Se levanto.

Es tan bajita. Nunca lo había notado lo pequeña que era. Es muy pequeña. Debajo de aquel sweater extra grande, probablemente era más pequeña. Se arreglo los lentes con sus dedos. Algunos cabellos aun cubrían su cara.

Le devolví todas sus porquerías y amablemente las tomo. Fue raro. Parecía tan... suave. Sus rasgos parecían suaves y hasta la manera en la que tomo sus libros de vuelta fue tan... suave. Me estaba asustando. Finalmente miro hacia mí y trago. Wow, en realidad la asustaba.

_—_Se te cayo esto_—_ le dije dándole una sonrisa. Y me refiero a la sonrisa. Si me la iba a ganar, tenia que ser amable con ella. Se me quedo con cara admiración.

Supongo que Rosalie y Emmet estaban en lo correcto. Deslumbraba a esta chica. Tenía su pequeña boca parcialmente abierta, y sus ojos se veían sorprendidos bajo esos lentes ovalados. De nuevo miro hacía abajo.

_—_Gr…gra…gracias_—_ dijo con voz temblorosa. Estaba punto de poner mi mano sobre su hombro, trabajando en ella mi "toque" mágico, pero se encogió. ¿Que mierdas? No la iba golpear. No iba a dejar mi mano colgando así que me adelante y puse mi mano en su hombro. Pude ver como la realización le golpeaba la cara y lucia como si se sintiera estúpida.

_—_No hay problema... _Bella__—_ dije y me miro confundida. Le sonreí de nuevo. ¿Debería quedarme y hacerle plática? NO, eso es mierda, se asustara. Decidí poner la magia en espera y alejarme. Tenia que ir poco a poco. Un paso a la vez. Tal vez llamándola Bella se sentiría mas cómoda... mierda, no lo se... pero tal vez.

Mi mañana fue demasiado aburrida. Aunque había faltado una semana entera, la escuela no tenía nada nuevo para mí excepto gente intentando hacer conversación para sacarme lo que había pasado. Hasta ahora había oído docenas de historias diferentes sobre lo que nos paso. Oí que Isabella arrastró a la Sra. Walton a donde estábamos. Algunos dicen que es una espía de la policía o que esta en el club _DARE_** (****Educación para la Resistencia al Abuso de Drogas)**. ¿Todavía existe esa mierda? Otros dicen que esta ayudando a su padre a atraparnos a todos. Seriamente dudo que esa torpe sea una jodida espía.

Camine hacía la cafetería y me senté con Emmet, Jasper y Alice, ya que Rosalie todavía estaba suspendida y Tanya y su manada de zorras decidieron saltarse el almuerzo y hacer algo mas. No entiendo ¿quien se salta el almuerzo? me senté en mi lugar de siempre y mire a hacía mis pies.

_—_Viejo, ¿siquiera has hecho algún movimiento?_ —_ preguntó Emmet y sonreí.

_—_Bueno tal vez, pero viejo va a tomar un poco de tiempo.

_—_Solo tienes hasta la graduación. Y solo obtienes el dinero si lo haces antes. Así que ¿que putas estas esperando?

_—_Hombre apenas estamos en Enero_— _dije y el se veía confundido

_— _¿Y?_ —_ preguntó. Que idiota.

_— _¡La graduación es en Mayo! ¿De verdad piensas que me va a tomar tanto tiempo meterme en sus pantalones? me siento insultado,_— _dije y Jasper río.

_—_Todos ustedes son horribles. ¿Y que pasa después de la graduación? ¿Que harán después Edward? ¿Que ganaran?_ — _pregunto Alice furiosamente.

_— _Se vengara, ¡nuestro respeto y dignidad!_ — _ dijo Emmet y Alice rodó sus ojos. Ella hace eso demasiadas veces lo juro.

_—_Ustedes eran los que estaban fumando la hierba ¿como es que Bella recibe el castigo?-_ —_pregunto.

_— _¿Bella? Pensé que su nombre era Isabella_—_ dijo Jasper y yo me reí.

_—_Viejo no preguntes_— _dije se veía confundido.

_— _Creo que Alice tiene razón. Edward se merece algo más que dinero si lo hace al menos para la graduación_—_ dijo Jasper.

_—_Eso no era a lo que me refería_—_ dijo Alice empujando lejos de ella el brazo de Jasper.

_—_Te conseguiré el nuevo PS3 que te emociono tanto la última vez que fuimos a Port Ángeles._ —_ dijo Emmet y reí.

_—_Te comprare esa guitarra que dijiste ibas a pedirle a Carlisle_—_ dijo Jasper y eso me hizo acceder aún mas _—P_ero si no lo haces para la graduación, estas jodido por no coger. Tendrás que hacer lo que nosotros digamos._ — dijo Jasper._

_— _¿Como qué?

_—_Todavía no lo hemos decidido_—_ dijo Emmet y ambos rieron.

_—_Eso esta jodido. Yo soy el que tiene que ensuciarse con ella. Ninguno de ustedes dos esta haciendo nada._ —_ ladre y ellos rieron de nuevo.

_—_Eso es lo que obtienes por ser un solitario. Si tuvieras una novia no estarías pasando por esta mierda._ —_ dijo Jasper y lo mande a volar.

_—_Será mejor que no hagas eso, si quieres impresionar a tu _amor_._ —_ dijo Jasper. No me estaba viendo a mi sino. Estaba viendo algo enfrente de el. Me voltee a ver que era. Ah... Isabella.

Ella entró en la cafetería viendo hacía abajo. Sus mangas eran demasiado largas y las sostenía hacía el final con sus manos como una pequeña vagabunda. Note que estaba sosteniendo un libro o algo con su otra mano. Atravesó de la línea del almuerzo y salió con un sándwich y una lata de refresco. Se sentó con los nerds de la banda. Ni siquiera la notaron. Se sentó en el final de la mesa, manteniéndose lejos de ellos. Estaba encorvada hacia abajo, casi hecha bolita, tratando de abarcar el menor espacio posible. Parecía que intentaba hacerse lo mas pequeña posible como tratando de evitar ser notada, tratando de esconderse.

Peñizco su sándwich y nunca miró hacía arriba. Siempre miró hacía abajo a su comida, arrancando pequeños pedazos de sándwich con sus dedos y llevándolos a su pequeña boca. Casi parecía saborear cada pedazo de ese maldito sándwich. ¿Que no comía en casa? Ignoro cuando la banda de nerds la vio y empezaron a susurrar cosas entre ellos. Continuaron hablando y luego me miraron a mí y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaban hablando.

Isabella pareció escuchar algo que capto su atención. Ella levanto su cabeza y miro hacía mi. Me atrapo mirándola sus ojos se dilataron y su boca cayo un poco abierta. Le di una sonrisa para mostrarle que era su "amigo" y no su enemigo. Agarro su sándwich a medio comer, su lata sin abrir, y su libro; después rápidamente se levanto, se apresuro a un bote de basura y tiro su comida. Dejo la cafetería hasta la madre de asustada. Esta chica tiene serios problemas.

_— _¡Buen trabajo idiota! la asustaste_—_ dio Emmet y yo rodé mis ojos.

_—_No es mi culpa que Bella tenga problemas,_ — _murmure.

Mis últimas clases se pasaron volando. Fui acosado dos veces por Tanya y su manada de zorras. Seriamente esa zorra necesita apartarse de mí. Ella me dijo que Isabella le dijo a Ángela, quien le dijo a Jessica, quien le conto a Tanya, que ella odiaba a la maldita de Rosalie y que también me odiaba a mí por robarme su estúpida tarea y que quería vengarse de nosotros. Esa pequeña perra. ¿Cuando putas yo le he robado su tarea? Finalmente llegue a Ingles y me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás. En cierto modo me gustaba Ingles, y eso es decir mucho. Yo odio la maldita escuela.

La Sra. Morris entro al aula y después de ella estaba una sorpresa ¿Tenia Ingles con Isabella?

Ella entro con sus manos alrededor de sus libros y ese maldito libro que siempre carga. Tenía una horrible mochila naranja sobre su hombro. De inmediato me noto. Paro de caminar y miro hacia sus zapatos. Tanto ella como yo notamos que el único escritorio disponible estaba enfrente de mí. Perfecto.

Lentamente se sentó y con manos temblorosas puso sus libros encima de su escritorio y ligeramente coloco su mochila en el piso a un lado de ella. Podía ver su espalda subiendo y bajando un poco rápido por su respiración, ella estaba… asustada.

No supe por que, pero en ese momento me odie a mi mismo. ¿Por qué esta chica me tiene tanto miedo? Eso no esta bien.

_Recuerda, no es tu culpa que ella tenga problemas._

Me sacudí la aversión que tenia hacía mi mismo y mire hacia enfrente al pizarrón mientras la Sra. Morris empezaba a hablar. Seguí mirando a Isabella, pero todo el tiempo se la paso viendo hacia abajo. Esto no va a funcionar. Entonces tuve una idea.

La Sra. Morris termino de hablar y empezó a darnos nuestras asignaciones. El aula se silencio mientras todos empezaban a escribir. Escondí mi pluma en mi bolsillo y me incline hacía delante.

Ligeramente dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Isabella y ella saltó un poco. Ella no volteo probablemente la asuste.

—Hey, um, no tengo una pluma. ¿Te importaría prestarme una? — dije en mi ligera, mas encantadora y dulce voz. Nerviosamente asintió y con mano temblorosa rebusco entre su mochila y saco una pluma azul. Quería dármela sin tener que mirarme a la cara, pero eso no iba a pasar. —Yo, um, oye no la alcanzo. — susurre y ella se detuvo por un largo incomodo momento. Finalmente volteo un poco hacia mí, todavía mirando hacía abajo. Sostuvo la pluma enfrente de mí para que pudiera tomarla de su mano.

Gentilmente la tome, acariciando un poco sus dedos con los míos "accidentalmente". Jadeo bajito y me miro.

—Gracias. — dije con una gran sonrisa y pretendiendo concentrarme en mí trabajo. Ella seguía mirándome, podía sentirlo. Así que mire hacia arriba y le sonreí de nuevo. Ella miro hacía abajo, rodo los ojos, y luego volvió a mirarme.

—No hay problema Edward— dijo ella con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila y se volteo. Ya no estaba temblando.

Soy un genio.

* * *

**Como ven nuenstro Edward regreso y ya se puso en marcha "/ , & Emmet & Jazz no se quedan atras de malos aumentando la apuesta hmm... bueno ya diganme que les parecio el capitulo.. si si _reviewen_! *hhehehe mi palabra* ya saben la autora y yope los leemos y asii asi que opinen opinen y aww sorry aquellos que no tienen cuenta ): pero aprecio que se tomen unos segunditos...thnks!(:_ so see ya nxt chap!_**


	5. Tontos Sueños de Cometa

» "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv.**

Capitulo 5. Tontos sueños de cometas.

**BPOV**

—No hay problema Edward— dije tratando de que no se notara mi miedo. Su boca se abrió un poco y le sonreí. ¿Seriamente piensa que no se que es lo que se trae entre manos? Puedo oler sus tonterías. Me voltee viendo hacia el frente de nuevo y sabía que todavía estaba viéndome. El iba a ir por mí.

¿Por qué no podían dejarme sola? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Lo que sea que sea, no iba a caer. Me voy a mantener alejada de Edward Cullen. Es mas seguro de ese modo.

Me gusta lo seguro.

Es tan raro para mí. Pero cuando sea que lo hayo me aferro y me sostengo a eso como un hombre hambriento a un sándwich.

Hablando de sándwiches, estoy hambrienta.

Mama no hizo el desayuno ya que hoy estaba de mal humor. Pude haberme hecho algo, pero me desperté tarde de nuevo y apenas y había comida en el refrigerador. Padre es que tiene el dinero y madre tiene mucho miedo de decirle que nos hemos quedado sin comida, por que el empieza con esta mierda de que somos unas cerdas que solo desperdiciamos su dinero. No me comí mi sándwich a la hora del almuerzo, por que no soportaba estar en el mismo cuarto que Edward Cullen, como no puedo soportar estar sentada en esta aula… especialmente con el sentado atrás de mí. Estoy demasiado asustada. Siento que esta cavando hoyos en mi espalda. ¿Apuñalaría mi espalda con la pluma que le di? Nah… es un idiota no un psicópata. Mordí mi labio para no temblar. Se lo que las personas enojadas pueden hacer.

Cuando las personas se enojan no es _seguro_ estar a su alrededor.

Cuando la gente esta enojada _conmigo_, están especialmente enojados. _Su_ cuello se pone rojo y las venas se saltan en su frente y empieza a escupir saliva. Me mira con sus oscuros ojos cafés llenos de amenaza y juro que puede tragarme toda. Me ahogaría. Y no se como nadar. Aparentemente no me puedo esconder bien. Su olor cuando esta borracho es el mismo que da nauseas y asusta. La manera en que su bigote esta mojado por la cerveza… es repugnante y me hace temblar. Todavía recuerdo que es el mismo bigote que me hacia cosquillas en la mejilla cada vez que me besaba cuando era chica. Ahí es cuando no podía esperar a que papi llegara a casa. Ahora temo cada momento que esta en la casa. Ojala pudiera esconderme.

Ojala pudiera desaparecer.

Ojala fuera alguien más.

Ojala y _ellos _me dejaran en paz. _Ellos_… _todos_… _alguien_.

Mire la asignatura que nos dio la Sra. Morris. Era el inicio de Romeo y Julieta.

Ugh. Más adolescentes quejumbrosos que se matan por un falso sentido de seguridad y amor. Me refiero a que yo soy quejumbrosa, pero nadie escribiría una historia sobre eso y no la leeríamos en la escuela. Así que ¿Por qué habría de importarme este par de chiquillos enamorados?

Se supone que escribiéramos lo que sabíamos sobre la obra y nuestra opinión sobre ella. Pero no me interesa, especialmente cuando el diablo mismo esta sentado atrás de mí y yo solo estoy esperando a que ataque.

Me estoy preparando a mi misma. Se donde esta la puerta. Mantengo un ojo en ella todo el tiempo. Mi corazón esta golpeando contra mi pecho y siento este raro calor detrás mis oídos y no puedo respirar.

El causa esto.

Pero después de todos estos años… no puedo odiarlo. No puedo odiar a Edward. Sin darme cuenta y el sin saberlo, completaba un rara parte en mí. ¿La belleza de quien admiraría? ¿Por quien sentiría esta adoración? ¿A quien usaría? En mi mente cree al chico perfecto. Tiene la cara de Edward, su sonrisa torcida, su cabello bronce, su buen cuerpo y el espíritu de un Ángel. El me mantendría segura. Pelearía con _El._ Le diría a Tanya que se jodiera y me diría que fuera fuerte. Si alguien me sostuviera cerca; me gustaría que lo hiciera el. No Edward… _mi _Edward. Quiero enterrar mi cara en su pecho y oler su colonia sentir su brazos alrededor de mí. Sentir la suavidad de su camisa contra mi mejilla.

No Edward… _mi Edward_.

Soy una patética desgracia para las mujeres. Me rodé los ojos y patee mis estúpidos sueños fuera de mi patética mente.

El aula estuvo silenciosa el resto de la clase. El reloj iba agonizantemente lento y Edward escribía a lo lejos. Podía oír _mi _pluma escribiendo en su probablemente hermosa mano.

Como te envidio. Maldita pluma y maldito Shakespeare.

El timbre finalmente sonó señalando el final de la clase y en lugar de quedarme atrás como usualmente hacía, agarre mis cosas y salí corriendo del aula. Corrí, ignorando a Edward llamándome y recordándome que tenía mi pluma.

_Quédatela; estoy segura de que luego puedes usarla como arma homicida._

Agarre lo que sea que necesitara de mi casillero y corrí pasando a Tanya y su banda de zorras quienes sabia que me estuvieron mirando todo el tiempo, pero que por alguna razón no dijeron nada. De nuevo maneje en silencio a mi casa. Había olvidado mis CD's en casa y odiaba la radio. Lady Gaga la mierda. Prefería el silencio.

Mi madre hizo tarde la cena ya que padre llego tarde a la casa debido a un cambio de turno. Algunas veces cuando padre trabajaba el turno de la noche mi madre no hacia nada para comer y no salía de su cuarto o no estaba en casa. Nunca la veía esos días.

Mientras comíamos nuestra sopa, Padre se quejo sobre que tenía que _beber_ su comida y que quería un bistec. Mama finalmente le dijo que no teníamos comida y el gruño, aventó un poco de dinero a la mesa y gruño mas de camino a las escaleras hacia la ducha. Mi madre hoy no me hablo.

No sorpresas este día.

Antes de que irme dormir, hice lo de siempre. Dibuje como loca. Algunas veces dibujaba por tanto tiempo y me perdía en lo que sea que dibujara, que antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era hasta la madre de tarde y mi labio inferior estaba atascado entre mis dientes. Es un hábito horrible, pero al parecer no puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando lo hago. Después de que me "desahogue" dibujando, lo clave en mi pared con mis otros dibujos. Mis dibujos "personales" o "aterradores", esos que harían jadear y llorar a mi mama y que harían que Padre me mandara un psiquiatra, están en mi libro de bosquejos. Usualmente llevo ese a la escuela así puedo dibujar durante clase. Tengo muchos libros de dibujo. Ahora tengo dos favoritos. Uno para la escuela y uno para la casa. Las hojas del que es para la casa están en mis paredes… supongo que en realidad no es un libro de bosquejos dado que le arranco las hojas al libro.

Me asegure de levantarme temprano para la escuela hoy para evitar toparme de nuevo con Edward o pasar junto a Tanya.

Llegue a la escuela con veinte minutos de mas y me dirigí a Matemáticas. No había nadie en la clase, ni siquiera el maestro. Saque mi libro de dibujo y empecé a dibujar. La clase se empezó a llenar, pero ignore a todos y no me fije si Alice Cullen vino hoy a la escuela en lugar de eso me la pase dibujando cometas en mi libro.

¿Porque? no lo se. ¿Que todo necesita una explicación?

El resto de mis clases fueron como el día anterior. Atrape a Jasper y a Emmet mirándome unas cuantas veces, pero no dijeron nada o me miraron amenazadoramente. Emmet hasta me medio sonrió. ¿Lo han olvidado todo? Uno solo puede soñar. Empecé a sentirme esperanzada. Quiero decir si ellos se quisieran vengar ya lo hubieran hecho. ¿O no?

Me apresure al almuerzo. Estaba hambrienta, pero no iba a comer en la cafetería. Mierda que no. Edward y su mirada pesada estarían ahí. Usualmente siempre llegaba tarde al almuerzo, así que tenia tiempo. Llegue a la fila del almuerzo y solo había unos cuantos en la fila. Mike Newton y Ben cuyo apellido no se dado que solo es mencionado que es amigo de Mike, estaban enfrente de mi discutiendo acerca de quien era la mas caliente de la escuela. Ellos se dispusieron a hablar de celebridades Megan Fox o Angelina Jolie. Les rodé los ojos. Yo solo quería un sándwich y tenia que soportar su insulsa conversación.

Mientras esperaba a que la línea se moviera y a alejarme de Mike y Ben, sentí a alguien pararse detrás de mí. No me importo hasta que lo _olí_. No me atreví a voltear para mirarlo. Su aroma era tan dulce... tan atrayente, pero todo era un truco. El no dijo nada, pero yo sabia que el estaba ahí... juro que puedo sentir la presencia de Edward Cullen en un cuarto atestado. No se por que. Probablemente sea capaz de olfatearlo.

El idiota huele bien. No es un pinche broma.

Mike y Ben empezaron a empujarse fuerte y yo quería alejarme hacia atrás para que no me golpearan, pero _El_ camino mas cerca tras de mi. Mike empujo un poco mas fuerte a Ben y Ben se encabrono. La sonrisa de Ben desapareció y se veía hasta la madre de enojado.

Oh mierda.

Empujo a Mike más fuerte y causo que Mike se tambaleara hacia atrás. Juro que iba a caer sobre mí y conociendo mi suerte, me culparían a mí. Mike trato de agarrarse de algo antes de caer hacia otras, pero fallo. Estaba a punto de golpearme fuerte cuando _el_ lo empujo lejos de mi.

— ¿Qué carajos Mike? ¡Casi le caes encima a Bella! — dijo Edward empujando a Mike con un brazo. Mike miro abajo hacia mí y pareció no importarle, pero luego miro hacia Edward y lo que sea que haya visto lo hizo recapacitar.

—Viejo... lo siento Isabella… quiero decir Bella... lo que sea… ya sabes. — dijo Mike mirándome nervioso. No dije nada y solo asentí. Me dio una sonrisa falsa y regreso a la fila.

Todavía no había visto a Edward. Estoy segura… que espera que se lo agradezca. Maldita sea, ya le debo una. Odio esto.

Agarre un sándwich y un refresco e ignore lo que sea que Edward tomo. ¿Que es lo que quiere? quiero decir ¿por que llego temprano al almuerzo? ¿Por que esta sonriéndome y por que demonios me defendió de uno de sus amigos? No mire hacia atrás. Ni siquiera se que esta usando hoy, lo que patéticamente si se otros días.

Llegue a la caja y saque los cinco dólares que Padre me da para el almuerzo todos los días.

—Lo siento Isabella pero tuvimos que subir el precio de la comida. Ahora serán seis dólares, querida, cuatro dólares por el sándwich y dos por el refresco. — dijo Nancy, la cajera. La mire en shock, pero Nancy nunca sintió lastima por un pobre y hambriento adolescente. Ya sabía que no le importaría que me faltara un dólar ¿pero cuatro malditos dólares por un sándwich? ¿A quien demonios quieren engañar?

— ¿Seis dólares? Pero… um… yo…uh… um…— dije mirando hacía abajo avergonzada. — Creo que tengo unos centavos en mis bolsillos—dije sin convicción. ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? Yo se que no tengo mas dinero. Mi sweater verde tenia hoyos en los bolsillos y no pongo nada en los bolsillos de mis jeans. Antes de que pudiera decirle a Nancy que se metiera su sándwich por donde el sol no brilla, la "aparentemente siempre útil" mano de Edward le extendió un billete de un dólar a Nancy.

—Aquí tiene. Ahora ¿le darías su sándwich a la chica? — dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz. Me voltee a verlo y el me vio a mí y me dio su sonrisa torcida.

Era hermoso.

Ese bastardo…

Su desastroso cabello broncíneo estaba "extra" desastroso hoy y la camisa azul de botones que estaba usando hacia que su pálida piel casi brillara.

De nuevo, no es una jodida broma.

—Uh… yo… um… uh… no tenias…— Dios desearía poder hablar.

—Esta bien Bella. Cualquier día que necesite un dólar, me lo puedes prestar, pero no te sientas obligada. — dijo en un tono amigable y sonrió de nuevo.

—Um… está bien… gracias. — dije y empecé a caminar.

— ¡Bella, espera! — dijo el y me detuve.

No debería haberme detenido.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea de la clase de Ingles? Lo juro no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo en ella y um… lo se, lo se, lo se "Jodete Cullen" pero en serio necesito ayuda. Tú eres inteligente y me estaba preguntando…-

Edward Cullen esta lleno de mierda. _Yo_ no tenia ni idea de que hacer en esa maldita tarea. _Yo_ no la hice. El estuvo escribiendo todo el periodo de clase, ¿en que carajo es en lo que necesita ayuda? "Tu eres inteligente". Si claro. ¿Que carajos es lo que quiere?

—Me estaba preguntando si tal vez me podrías ayudar. — dijo Edward dándome una sonrisa y tuve que mirar a otro lado o el ganaría. Gentilmente puso una mano en mi hombro. —Por favor… y yo puedo ayudarte a ti también. — podía oír una sonrisa en su voz.

—No. —simplemente dije y rudamente me aparte de el. Mire hacia el y se veía impactado como si el hubiese estado esperando que me derritiera en el piso y me ofreciera a el aceptando ayudarlo. Solo que le falle.

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo sonando insultado.

—No la hice. Tampoco le entendí— soy tan mentirosa, pero eso sonó mejor que," _realmente me importa una mierda así que no la hice. Aunque le prometí a mi madre que le pondría mas empeño, pero desde que tu maligna presencia estuvo atrás de mi todo el tiempo, no me pude concentrar… así que Jodete." _

—Oh… —dijo el luciendo un poco fuera de lugar ahora. Pasó sus manos por entre su cabello.- Oh bueno yo tal vez…— antes de que pudiera terminar Tanya y la banda de zorras caminaron dentro de la cafetería.

—Debo irme— dije cortándolo y rápidamente camine lejos. No trato de detenerme esta vez. Pase a la banda de zorras quienes se rieron mientras pasaba. Dijeron algo sobre mi sweater verde y como parecía que necesitaba un cepillo. Las ignore y me dirigí entre los pasillos y finalmente alcance las puertas traseras.

No hay nadie aquí afuera. Nunca hay, por que esta en contra de las reglas de la escuela. Ocasionalmente algunos chicos se salen y se esconden en el callejón detrás de la escuela y fuman cigarrillos. Algunos van hacia los arbustos donde los Cullen fueron atrapados y se besan. Ahí no es a donde voy.

Pase por donde estaba el dibujo que la Sra. Walton se olvido de hacerme limpiar. No se lo voy a recordar. Camine unos cuantos pasitos más y alcance una cerca que dividía la propiedad de la escuela del resto del bosque. Abrí la puerta dirigiéndome afuera y llegue a _mi _árbol. Es una maravilla que nunca ponga candado en esa puerta. _Mi _árbol ancho y amplio y desde que soy así como que pequeña, me puedo esconder atrás de el. Vengo aquí cuando la cafetería esta llena y dibujo o solo me sirve de escape. Algunas veces en días fríos y lluviosos me siento bajo el porche de la escuela. Hay una esquina del edificio donde me escondo, pero me gusta más el árbol.

No vengo afuera muy seguido, por que siempre es muy frio y lluvioso. Pero hoy, el clima es perfecto. Me senté con mi espalda contra el árbol encarando al bosque. Puse mi lata de refresco en el suelo y rápidamente comí mi sándwich. Comer me quitara un poco de tiempo para lo que en realidad quiero hacer. El suelo no estaba tan húmedo hoy así que tenía que darme prisa antes de que mis jeans quedaran todos mojados. Cuando termine de comer, tome un sorbo de mi refresco y la puse de nuevo en el suelo. Me arrastre unas cuantas pulgadas y con una piedra empecé a cavar entre la tierra, buscando mi cuchillo.

No, no soy una psicópata. Es un cuchillo de tallado. Lo robé de mi clase de arte. Lo se probablemente tenga un nombre elegante, pero realmente no me interesa.

Lo tome y volví hacia el árbol. Nuestro profesor de arte, amenazó con expulsarnos si robábamos sus cuchillos. El día después de que empezamos la clase de tallado, un cuchillo desapareció. El nos pregunto amablemente y después airadamente quien lo robo y nos dejo saber que no se andaba con tonterías cuando dijo que nos expulsaría. Por supuesto nadie dijo nada, por que nadie esperaba que yo me robara algo así. Nadia sabía quien había sido, así que esa fue la última vez que utilizamos los cuchillos. No siento culpa la verdad ¿quien carajos le da cuchillos a un montón de adolescentes? Me pase todo el periodo temblando de miedo. Lo mantengo escondido en el bosque, de esa manera nadie lo encontrarían conmigo.

Me pare y talle en el árbol. He estado tratando de terminar esto desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no había sido posible por culpa de la lluvia. Y empezó de nuevo, la perdida de la realidad. Pienso que es por eso que amo dibujar. Algunas personas beben, se drogan y sin duda culpan a su vida. Yo solo dibujo. Me pierdo entre líneas, sombreados y formas y no es enfermizo. Esta ves en realidad lo necesitaba y me perdí, tan perdida que no me di cuenta que me corte hasta que sentí el ardor en mi mano.

— ¡Mierda! — jadee. Dolía hasta la madre. Tire el cuchillo y agarre mi mano. Cerré fuertemente la mano en un puño y sentí el cálido líquido amontonándose en mi mano. —Oh mierda— ya se lo que pasa cuando veo rojo. Ya se lo que pasa y eso esta pasando aquí afuera… me desmayaría ¿y quien me encontrara? Lentamente me encamine a la escuela de nuevo. Me sentía débil y me tambalee unas veces. Me refiero a que es solo un corte, pero el sentimiento de mareo y confusión todavía vuelve y siento mal el estomago solo de saber que sangró.

Apenas fui capaz de abrir la pesada puerta de la escuela. Necesitaba llegar a la enfermera. Ella ya me conoce hasta por nombre y no me sentiré tan avergonzada con ella. Solo me inventare una historia acerca de como me caí y ella me creerá. ¿Quien no? Me pondrá alguna mierda y lo envolverá con una venda y eso significara no mas sangre.

Estaré segura de nuevo.

Mi cerebro se golpeaba contra mi cráneo, mi estomago estaba dando vueltas y yo estaba llena de sudor frio. Empecé a temblar y mi cabeza estaba matándome y mi vista estaba aun más borrosa. Me quite los lentes esperando que aminorara el dolor. Mis manos buscaron por soporte y hallaron los casilleros. Estaba llegando… peleando con mis débiles rodillas para llegar a la oficina de la enfermera, pero mis pies se detuvieron. Puse mi frente contra el frio de los casilleros y agarre mi estomago. Trate de no respirar la esencia de la sangre. La esencia de hierro. Es asquerosa.

— ¿Bella? — dijo alguien en forma de pregunta. Duh soy yo. Mierda. ¿Quién mas siempre se esta muriendo? Si no estuviera apunto de desmayarme y un poco irritada hubiera reconocido su voz. —Mierda Bella ¿estas bien? — me pregunto de nuevo y se apresuro hacia mi. No se de donde venia; todo lo que podía hacer era olerlo acercarse.

Aw mierda.

El puso sus manos en mis hombros y lo juro creo que temblé mas. Gentilmente me empujo lejos de los casilleros y me volteo hacia el.

— ¡Mierda Bella estas pálida! — dijo el y yo lo mire… débilmente. Estaba sosteniendo de nuevo mi mano y miro hacia allí. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estas sangrando! —dijo el con pánico.

—Como crees… yo… necesito… enfermera. — dije débilmente antes de que mis piernas se rindieran y estaba apunto de golpear el suelo cuando el me sostuvo. Dolió, estoy segura que no lo hizo a propósito, pero dolió. Antes de que lo supiera estaba siendo cargada. Estaba medio consiente y todavía podía sentir sus movimientos mientras me cargaba. Podía oír su respiración y el latido de su corazón en mi oído. Sus brazos estaban bajo mi espalda y rodillas y halle mi cara en su pecho.

_Dios si huele celestial._

Rápidamente trate de mover mi cara lejos de su pecho.

Lo esta arruinando. El no es _El._ Estoy guardando este momento para alguien más.

No puedo mover mi cabeza.

Puedo sentir su cara en mi cabello.

Quiero gritarle y ordenarle que me baje.

Su corazón esta latiendo rápido y su cálido aliento cae en mi frente. Me rindo y cierro los ojos y lo dejo en paz. Lo dejo cargarme. Su camisa es suave contra mi mejilla.

Suspiro.

Lo odio.

* * *

**~Oh vennn nuestra Bella nada tonta hahaha pobre Edward, habra que ver que hace para que Bella caiga (: asii que ya viene lo buenooo! ya saben nuestro _Cruelward_ tiene que ganar la apuesta...& awww dejenme saber que les parecio el capii si sip Reviewen!xD plisitooooo! & pffs gracias asii por todos los favorito & las alertas! ii todos los hits que con 4 capis llevamos mas de 1,382 yupiii! So u know see ya nxt viernes! ****clickea en el globito amarillo!^^**


	6. Manos Lejos

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 6. Manos lejos.

**EPOV**

—No. — dijo ella simplemente y violentamente se alejo de mí.

¿Qué putas? No estaba esperando eso.

¿Que hice mal? Le di lo que las chicas llaman "sonrisa deslumbrante". Las pantaletas de las chicas siempre se caen y Bella solo me dijo que me joda. ¿Es gay? ¿Que demonios? Me miro y yo la mire sorprendido. Quería saber ¿Por qué demonios? ¿No le importaba que necesitara ayuda? No que en serio la necesita mierda yo sabia que obtendría una "A". Yo solo quería volverme cercano a ella y tal vez iniciar una "amistad" y así poder terminar con esta mierda de una vez, pero Bella no esta de humor para ayudar. Pero que perra.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunté. Honestamente, estaba insultado. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—No la hice. Tampoco le entendí—dijo ella y me miro como si en realidad fuera la pura y honesta verdad. Bueno… esta mierda no funciono. No puedo forzarla a caer en mi plan de "tonto niño lindo" si no puede hacer ni esa pinche tarea. Ahora me siento incomodo parado enfrente de ella como un idiota.

—Oh… -mire alrededor no sabiendo que decir. Bueno… _ella_ tal vez necesite ayuda. _Ofrécete a ayudarla idiota._ —Oh bueno yo tal vez…— Antes de que pudiera terminar de ofrecer mi ayuda Bella parecía haber visto a alguien a quien realmente odia.

—Debo irme —me corto y rápidamente camino lejos. Me rasque la cabeza confundido. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Bella es una rara jodida paranoica.

Camine a nuestra mesa de siempre y me senté, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca me rechazaban. Bella Swan solo hirió mi ego. La mayoría de las zorras hubieran accedido ayudarme aun si no planearan hacerla tarea y luego se ofrecerían a chupármela por puntos extra. Los puntos extra serian conmigo por supuesto. ¿Qué putas estaba mal con Isabella?

Ella no es normal.

Todavía no había nadie en mi mesa. Pasaron unas chicas y me saludaron y sonrieron yo sonreí de vuelta.

¡Ven! Todavía lo tengo, es solo la maldita de Swan que no cae. Sus lentes tal vez estén sucios. Mierda no se por que y me esta volviendo loco. Hasta la defendí de Mike y le di un dólar tratando de demostrarle que Edward Cullen podía ser jodidamente amable. Quiero decir Mike estaba siendo un imbécil y yo tal vez me haya acercado a Bella para que si se movía hacia atrás chocara conmigo, pero en serio solo lo hice para ayudarla. Tal vez… está bien, ok tal vez solo haya hecho mas para la parte de "seducir" del plan. Estoy tratando de demostrarle que soy el héroe… pero Dios sabe que no lo soy, soy el chico malo. Pero no puedes confiar en el chico malo así que tengo que montar un show para ella.

Pero soy el jodido villano, la clase de villano que no puedes espera a que el héroe mate. Se lo que soy. Y no lo niego.

Tanya y sus zorras, Lauren y Jessica, caminaron hacia la mesa y me sonrieron coquetamente y Tanya les dio esa mirada de jodanse lejos de el. Me reí un poco de ellas. Ninguna de ellas me interesaba. Jodidas rubias que lo único que sabe es como chupársela a alguien y como gasta el dinero de papi en mierdas que no necesitan. Son como unos putos robots con tetas y trasero. No jodido cerebro.

Tanya camino atrás de mí movió su manos por mi pecho y me beso en el cuello. Podía oler su perfume y era jodidamente irritante. Olía como alguna mierda sobre valuada hecha por pinches gays. Tanya necesitaba bajarla al _jugo de gays_. También necesitaba alejarse hasta la chingada de mí. Me susurro alguna mierda a la que no le estaba prestando atención y se fue a sentar junto a su manada de zorras.

Se puede quedar por allá. No estoy caliente en este momento.

Emmet, Jasper y Alice llegaron y se sentaron con nosotros. Alice y Jasper empezaron a hablar acerca de salir el fin de semana y después de que Emmet me preguntara como iba la "misión seduciendo a Bella" se paso el tiempo hablando con Rosalie por celular. Tanya y las otras dos hablaban sobre el centro comercial y algún show de MTV. Suspire. Odio a la pinche gente.

Maldita sea ahí esta de nuevo.

Mi depresión.

¿Qué putas necesito? Odio sentirme así. Siento como si me estuviera faltando algo. No se que hacer… y siento una desesperación que pesa en mi pecho y no me deja respirar.

— ¿Has siquiera hablado con Bella?— me pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis furiosos pensamientos lo mire y de ahí a Tanya quien estaba ocupada hablando con Jessica.

—Viejo, ¿que mierdas? Boca floja esta sentada por allá. — le susurre mirando hacia Tanya.

—Solo tú sabrás que tan floja es su boca. — dijo Jasper, y me reí Alice hizo una cara de disgusto

—Ya he hablado con ella… pero es difícil. Ella es jodidamente rara. — dije refiriéndome a Bella y me miro intrigado.

—Hombre, eso ya lo sabíamos. Todavía vas a hacer esto o que… ¿te vas a retirar de la apuesta?

—Mierda no, yo nunca me retiro.

—Entonces deja de inventar excusas o mi hermana va a patearte el trasero. No puede esperar para regresar. Ella realmente odia a Bella y quiere asegurarse de que mantengas tu palabra.

—Mantengo mi palabra pero mas le vale a tu hermana no arruinarlo. Lo mejor es que deje a Bella en paz.

—Ya veo que estas sintiéndote protector con ella. Que lindo. —dijo Jasper divertido.

—Jodete. Ella sabe que salgo con ustedes y tu jodida hermana. ¿Como mierdas se supone que va a creerme si tiene a Rosalie poniéndole apodos y empujándola? ¡Esa mierda tiene que parar para que yo pueda tener una oportunidad! ¿No son ustedes los que se quieren vengar de ella? —suspire enojado.

—Tienes razón hermano, quitare a Rosalie del trasero de Bella para que tu puedas aprovechar ese trasero. — dijo el riendo y Alice suspiro sonoramente. Jasper volteo a besarla tratando de _besar su trasero_. Rodé mis ojos.

La conversación cambio de tema. Jasper y Alice volvieron a hablar acerca del fin de semana y Emmet todavía seguía hablando por teléfono con Rosalie haciendo estúpido soniditos y susurrándole mierdas. Jodido marica. Tanya y sus zorras estaban hablando ahora sobre los abdominales de algún actor. Perras superficiales.

Ugh, jodida mierda. Suspire fuerte y tire mi silla detrás de mí. Probablemente asuste a todos, pero no me importaba ni una mierda. Camine hacia afuera con las manos en mis bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. De nuevo, evitando a las personas y tratando de alejarme de la risa y la porquería que es el instituto.

Camine hacia el pasillo y estaba apunto de ir a mi casillero por mi diario cuando la vi a _ella_, al principio me quede cagado.

Me asusto.

Bella estaba recargaba su cara en el casillero. Podía decir que era ella por esa maldita sudadera verde, converse sucios y su largo cabello café. Estaba haciendo pequeños gemidos ruidosos como si estuviera en dolor y podía ver sus hombros temblando. Estaba encorvada un poco hacia abajo y estaba sosteniendo su estomago con una de sus manos, no podía ver la otra. Parecía… jodidamente asustada recargada así en el casillero.

_¿Y si se estaba muriendo? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda?_

— ¿Bella? — pregunte pero no respondió.- Mierda Bella ¿estas bien?- pregunte, de nuevo no respuesta. Mierda hay algo seriamente mal con Bella. Debería ir por la enfermera… tal vez _yo _podría llevarla a la enfermería.

_Eres un jodido imbécil Cullen, tratando de ganar puntos con ella mientras esta muriendo._

¡No estaba pensando en eso! Y que, esto tal vez me ayude a la beneficencia "Fundación házselo a Bella". Gran cosa de mierda. Pero hasta yo se cuando alguien necesita ayuda. Hasta _Rarella_.

Camine hacia ella y gentilmente puse mi mano en sus hombros. De nuevo, es tan jodidamente pequeña. Mis manos se ven enormes contra sus hombros. Amablemente la alejo de los casilleros y la volteo haca mí para que así pueda ver su cara. Casi jadeo. Estaba tan pálida; todo el color drenado de su cara y parecía hasta la madre de enferma con un poco de sudor en su frente. Estaba temblando y lloriqueando bajito.

— ¡Mierda Bella estas pálida! — chille y note que ahora estaba sosteniendo una de sus manos. Estaba sangrando. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estas sangrando! — estaba jodidamente asustado. ¿Qué putas debería de hacer?

—Como crees… yo… necesito… una enfermera. — dijo débilmente y yo estuve a punto de sonreír por su inesperado descaro, pero rodo un poco sus ojos y su cuerpo parecía roto contra el casillero. Cuando me golpeo, se estaba desmayando, la agarre fuerte de sus brazos. Sabía que eso probablemente le dolió, pero no iba a dejarla golpearse en el suelo.

Puse un brazo tras de su espalda y otra bajo sus rodillas. Bella es tan liviana y tan jodidamente pequeña. Parecía que se iba a romper en mis brazos, así que la sostuve con mas fuera. Ella era tan suave y cálida.

¿Qué mierdas? ¿Desde cuando describo a la gente como suave y cálida?

Su cara quedo en pecho una de sus pequeñas manos agarro con fuerza mi camisa y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Me di cuenta de que llevaba sus lentes en esa mano.

Sus ojos revoloteaban. Estaba tratando de despertarse, pero estaba demasiado débil. No se por que, pero trata de alejar su cara de mi pecho y creo que la escuche decir "no" pero su cara cayo de nuevo en mi pecho mientras caminaba a la oficina de la enfermera. Finalmente paro de despertarse y se quedo quieta. Mi corazón se golpeaba contra mi pecho.

¿Por que estaba tan preocupado?

Mientras caminaba con Bella en mis brazos, unas cuantas personas se detuvieron y nos vieron un profesor pregunto si Bella se encontraba bien. Asentí, en otras palabras jodase. Seguía respirando una esencia de fresas mezclada con el aroma que obtienes por pasar el tiempo afuera en un día húmedo. Me di cuenta que el cabello de Bella olía a fresas. Bueno, Bella huele bien. Me rei de mi pequeña distracción. Pero ella en realidad olía genial.

Jodidamente genial.

Podía sentir su pequeño corazón latir contra el brazo que estaba bajo su espalda y su respiración disminuyo.

—Todo estará bien Bella, ya casi llegamos. — dije y juro que la oí suspirar.

Finalmente llegamos la oficina de la enfermera.

— ¡Oh Bella! — dijo la enfermera Suzy. ¿Qué? Casi me río. Ya conocía a Bella por nombre. — Solo recuéstala en la cama de aquí —dijo Suzy señalando la acolchada mesa roja que estaba llamando cama.

—Esto no es una cama— murmure y puse gentilmente a Bella en ella. Estaba a punto de alejarme, cuando la pequeña pero poderosa mano de Bella no soltó mi camisa. — Esta bien Bella— suspire un poco irritado. Odio cuando la gente se me cuelga…

Gentilmente quite su mano y note que era la mano llena de sangre. Le quite los lentes de su otra mano y los puse encima de una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la cama.

—Por cierto esta sangrando— dije y la maldita enfermera río. ¿Qué mierdas? No es gracioso.

—Eso no es nuevo en Bella— dijo ella y camino hacia una quieta e inconsciente Bella. Me moví unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tratando de quitarme de su camino. Suzy empezó a enjuagar la mano de Bella con un aceite de mierda que aparte olía fuertemente. —Es un corte profundo… pero no tanto como para necesitar puntos, pero es peor que lo que le ha sucedido antes…— dijo Suzy para si misma, no estoy seguro si se supone que debía escucharla. —Puede regresar a su clase Sr. Cullen— dijo ella y yo sacudí mi cabeza y me despeje la garganta antes de hablar.

—Nah, quiero saber como esta Isabella. ¿Por qué esta inconsciente? ¿Está bien? — pregunte y Suzy asintió.

—Está bien. Solo tiene un serio caso de hemofobia. Por eso es que se desmayo, así que no te preocupes— dijo ella y yo reí.

— ¿Le tiene miedo a los gays? — pregunte y ella río.

—No, esa es homofobia. — dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. —Hemofobia es un miedo o fobia extremo a la sangre. Es común mucha gente lo tiene. —dijo ella despreocupadamente.

—Pues aparentemente no, dado que nunca había oído hablar de ella. Es raro —dije y ella suspiro irritada por mi ignorancia. Ahora estaba vendando la pequeña mano de Bella.

—No es raro, Edward. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo. Algunos solo se asustan más que otros. Si le decimos raro, solo lo asustaríamos mas sabiendo que alguien lo considera "raro". Solo confirma sus temores. No los estamos ayudando diciendo que es raro. Tu Edward tal vez estas _extremamente_ asustado de algo y ni siquiera lo sabes.— dijo ella y yo no dije nada. Esta conversación necesitaba parar ahora, antes de que llegáramos a una mierda a la que no deberíamos llegar.

Ella termino de vendar la mano de Bella y puso su propia mano en la frente de Bella.

—Pobre niña. — dijo de nuevo, bajito… no estaba seguro si se suponía que debería de haberla oído. Se volteo y me miro. —Te puede ir cuando quieras. Dejare a Bella descansando. Lo necesita. Despertara por si sola. No es la primera vez que le pasa- ¿Cómo es nunca lo supe?

—Prefiero quedarme con ella— dije. Si ¿a quien se supone que le va a agradecer cuando despierte? No puede olvida que fui su héroe. No puedo arriesgarme el pasar por todo esto y no ser recompensado.

—Ummm ok. — dijo ella mirándome confundida. —Solo te estoy dejando por que el director esta en una junta y Bella… bueno Bella… solo… olvídalo. Te escribiré un pase, úsalo cuando vuelvas a clases. —dijo algo más sobre tener que ir a la primaria de Forks y yo asentí. Me dio el pase y se fue.

Me senté junto a Bella en la silla que dejo Suzy. Bella podía tomarse un tiempo despertando. Esto significa que puedo saltarme la clase. Estaba apunto de recostarme en la silla y ponerme cómodo cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice.

_¿Dónde estas?_

Refunfuñe.

_No es de tu incumbencia. Así que Jodete._

Textee de vuelta.

_Lo que sea ¡imbécil! _

Me texteo de vuelta ella y estaba por llamarla por su lenguaje cuando oí la voz de Bella. Pensé que se había despertado dado que oí mi nombre.

Puse mi teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo. Y mire hacía Bella y me sorprendí de ver que seguía inconsciente.

-_Edward…lo arruinas… lo arruinaste… mi Edward… sangre…._ —murmuro en sus sueños

Casi chillo como una pequeña perra. Así que ¿soy _tú_ Edward, Bella? Supongo que todo el mundo tenía razón. Bella Swan si sueña conmigo. Me siento como haciendo un baile de victoria. Ella si que me adora. Solo necesito un poco de trabajo y ella estará comiendo de la palma de mi mano y pronto estaré en sus pantaletas.

Detuve mis felicitaciones a mi mismo cuando la cara durmiente de Bella me llamo la atención.

Lucia tan en paz, muy diferente a su siempre paranoica forma de ser. Bella lucia contenta en su sueño. Probablemente soñando conmigo… lo se soy un imbécil.

Su expresión era suave y cálida. Jamás le había puesto atención a la cara de Bella. Tenía una nariz pequeña. Encima de esa nariz tenía unas ligeras pecas esparcidas, tenía algunas en las mejillas también. Era como si alguien hubiese planeado poner esas pecas en los lugares correctos. No podrías verlas a menos que estuvieras muy cerca de su cara, como estoy ahora. No usaba nada de maquillaje y la verdad no lo necesitaba. Además de las pecas, no tenia ni una mancha, grano, punto negro o línea en su cara lo cual hubiera sido una excusa dado que es una adolescente. Pero su piel esta tan limpia de todas esas mierdas.

Sus labios eran llenos, ligeramente abiertos y coloreados con un cálido rosa y se veían tan suaves al tacto. Tuve que luchar la urgencia de deslizar mi dedo a través de sus labios y sobre su mandíbula. ¿Por que carajos quiero acariciar su cara? Yo nunca hago esas mierdas. Ella era tan... ni siquiera se que. Estaba encambronándome y ni siquiera lo sabía. Sus castaños rizos caían bajo ella y contrastaban con su pálida piel. Lucia mas joven con sus ojos cerrados. Estaba perdida en sus sueños lejos de todo.

Y me halle viéndola fijamente... disfrutándolo como un maldito acosador, cretino.

Lo juro jamás le admitiría esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi mismo. Esto es tan de mariquitas. ¿Que putas estoy haciendo?

Estaba apunto de alejarme de ella cuando de repente sus ojos revolotearon.

Esta es mi momento de brillar.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar, pestañeando. Tal vez era la luz. Ella arrugo su frente creando un pequeño hoyuelo. Puso una mano en su cabeza y tomo aire. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y solo espere a que los abriera para poner mi cara de "¿Estas bien? Me tenias muy preocupado"

Se empezó a mover y de repente dejo caer su mano, lejos de su cara y se volteo hacia mi y de la nada abrió sus ojos.

Bella tenía los ojos color café.

Me refiero a que ya sabía eso, pero mierda no los había visto sin sus lentes de nerd. No son el clásico café aburrido que todo el mundo tiene. Estos eran de un oscuro color chocolate que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y sus pecas. Me quede viendo fijamente a sus ojos y ella hizo lo mismo con los míos. No me moví ni puse en pie mi pequeño acto como pensé que haría.

¿Que carajos es esta mierda? Necesitaba ayuda.

Ella suspiro, trago y cerro sus ojos de nuevo. Se tallo los parpados y suspiro de nuevo.

Probablemente piense que esto es un sueño. Que puedo decir, soy un sueño.

Se volteo hacia mi y abrió sus ojos de nuevo y arrugo su ceño en confusión.

— ¿Edward? — pregunto. Su voz estaba un poco pesada probablemente por desmayarse y todo eso.

—Bella... — dije le sonreí, pero ella no me sonrió de vuelta. ¿Que putas esta mal con ella? Quiero decir la ayude a llegar a la enfermería, me quede con ella y me porte bien y la mierda, ¿pero ella ni siquiera puede regalarme una jodida sonrisa? No puede ni siquiera agradecerme o al menos verme como si le agradara. Se que dijo mi nombre en sueños. Eso debe de significar algo. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Edward? — pregunto de nuevo, ligeramente enojada. Abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se sentó. —Mierda... —se quejo y miro alrededor. — ¿Que... que paso? — miro hacia su mano después de haberla golpeado contra la cama. Supongo que el dolor le recordó lo que paso. Pero en caso de que haya olvidado algún detalle se lo recordare. Con mucho gusto se lo recordare.

—Te halle en el pasillo y te desmayaste. Te cargue hasta aquí... con la enfermera— dije suavemente, tratando de sonar serio. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? No te veías nada bien.—en serio me merezco algún tipo premio por esta "actuación".

— ¿Me cargaste hasta aquí? — pregunto ella sonando sorprendida y algo dudosa. ¡No! ¡Joder no! no hice todas estas mierdas para que ella dudara de mi "bondad".

—Si, me tenías hasta la madre de asustado. — dije y le sonreí, pero de nuevo solo frunció el seño. Miro abajo hacia su regazo.

—Oh...- dijo simplemente y yo quería gritarle y exigirle un poco de agradecimiento, pero me mantuve sereno. Me miro de nuevo y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo — ¡Lo siento!

Estaba confundido.

— ¿Por que te estas disculpando? — le pregunte y me di cuenta de que no me estaba viéndome a la cara, en lugar de eso estaba mirando mas abajo. Mire hacia mi playera y note que tenia una gran mancha de sangre probablemente de donde ella me estaba sujetando antes.

—Lo siento arruine tu camisa. Yo solo... yo um... uh... soy tan estúpida. — dijo ella sonando frustrada y casi enojada con ella misma. Miro hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Bella no te preocupes es solo una camisa. Realmente no me importa si me importara hubiera notado antes la mancha. Y apenas y la noto ahora. Ahora, _yo_ soy jodidamente estúpido ¿Como es que no note la gigantesca mancha en mi camisa? — reí y ella todavía no me sonreía o me miraba. Ahora, esta empezando realmente ¡a frustrarme!

No nos movimos ni dijimos nada. Nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio y no sabia como romperlo. Por primera vez en mi jodida vida no sabia que decir. Afortunadamente Bella lo hizo por los dos.

— ¿Donde están mis lentes? — pregunto mirando alrededor. Empezó a ir tocando para encontrarlos. Rápidamente me pare y los tome de la mesita donde estaban y se los pase.

—Aquí, espero que estén bien— dije y ella los tomo con su mano buena y los miro. Los limpio con su camiseta y se los puso.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella se fueron de nuevo. No se por que esto me causo un raro sentimiento de melancolía. Era como si ella se estuviera escondiendo de nuevo de mí.

—De nuevo, lamento lo de tu camisa. Te la pagare. No se como, pero lo hare— dijo ella bajito y de nuevo ¡la maldita cara hacia abajo!

—Bella en serio deja de disculparte ¡por una jodida camisa! ¡Estaré bien! — dije en un tono de voz mas alto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Salto n poco. ¡Joder! Es tan paranoica. Me levante y me acerque a ella y la pude ver tensarse. Quería demostrarle que podía confiar en mí. Quería demostrarle que no la lastimaría... al menos no físicamente.

Estaba apunto de poner una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de confortarla de nuevo, pero Bella se encogió tan violentamente que causo que la cama en la que estaba se moviera.

¿Que carajos esta mal con ella?

Empujo sus lentes hacia arriba de su nariz con su dedo y me recordó a Superman... o a Clark Kent. Si no estuviera tan asustado me hubiera burlado de ella. Ella tomo un largo respiro, tratando de calmarse.

—Yo estoy... uh... um... lo siento— dijo ella sonando avergonzada. Lentamente miro hacia mí. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Lucia asustada... nerviosa... preocupada... ¿por que?

Estoy tan jodidamente confundido.

—Yo... yo tengo que ir a clases— dijo ella y yo puse mi mano bajo su codo para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, y esta vez no se encogió. —Gracias... — dijo bajito, pero no viéndome a la cara.

—No hay problema Bella —y lentamente se alejo hacia afuera de la puerta. Camino hacia el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y dando pasos lentos. Ella volteo hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera sonreírle de nuevo, ella se volteo.

Mierda.

Suspire ruidosamente después de que ella se volteo hacia otro pasillo. Quería golpear algo. Ella tan malditamente complicada y tenia serios problemas de "contacto". Así como si tuviera miedo de que la golpeara o algo.

Fui hacia mi casillero de que recordé que tenía un sweater metido en el fondo. No podía ir caminando por ahí con una mancha gigante de sangre en la camisa luciendo como en una maldita película de terror de bajo presupuesto. Fui al resto de mis clases pensando todavía en como debía actuar alrededor de Bella en la clase de Ingles. Sabía que me iba a llevar un poco de tiempo, pero al paso que esta yendo, tendría que de hecho llevarla a la graduación para follarla. Y eso no me parece.

Imagínense al jodido de Edward Cullen saliendo con la_ jodida_ de Isabella Swan.

¡Eso no va suceder!

Desearía no haber aceptado hacer esta mierda. Al principio parecía divertido.

Obtendría dinero y me alabarían ¡por quitarle la virginidad a una chica! ¿Quién le diría que no a eso? Pensé que caería luego de unas cuantas sonrisas y chistes. Pero Bella no se lo esta tragando. Actúa como si fuera a golpearla o a comérmela viva. No puedo seguir con esta mierda si ella va a seguir tan jodidamente paranoica todo el maldito tiempo.

_¿Esta haciendo que dudes de ti mismo? ¡Eres un maldito marica Cullen! Cógela y termina de una vez con esta mierda. _

Ugh. Mi voz interior es más imbécil que yo algunas veces.

Mientras caminaba hacía Ingles, decidí coquetear un poco con Tanya para despejar mi mente. La invite a salir el fin de semana y la muy perra dijo que tal vez tenia cosas que hacer. ¿Qué mierdas? De ahí me sonrío, su típica sonrisa de mujerzuela y prometió que terminaría lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer y vendría conmigo.

Agradecidamente, Bella no estaba en su casillero para ver esto. ¿Cómo me vería tratando de hacer que Tanya follara conmigo y luego pedirle que ella también lo hiciera? No muy "héroe" de mi parte.

Llegue a Ingles y me sonreí a mi mismo cuando note que Bella no había llegado y solo quedaban dos asientos disponibles… los mismo del día de ayer.

Perfecto.

Me senté y me sentí un poco emocionado. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Bella, mas rápido podría convencerla. La Sra. Morris entro y cerró la puerta tras de ella y empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

¿Dónde madres esta Bella?

—Así que clase, su tarea de _Romeo y Julieta_ vence hoy —dijo la Sra. Morris mientras escribía y yo sacaba mi ensayo de la libreta. La puerta del aula se abrió y Bella entro luciendo súper tímida y con su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Estaba sosteniendo unas libretas y ese maldito libro que carga a todos lados.

—Aw Isabella, mejor tarde que nunca. Busca un asiento y ten lista tu tarea sobre _Romeo y Julieta_. Voy a recogerla en unos minutos. — dijo la Sra. Morris y Bella solo asintió y miro alrededor de la clase. Abrió mucho sus ojos y agacho la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta lo que yo ya había notado antes. Caminó lentamente al asiento y ligeramente se sentó. La venda en su mano seguía ahí y no lucia tan asustada como ayer.

Saco un papel de su libreta y lo puso a su lado.

Carajo me mintió. Si hizo la tarea. Decidí no tomármelo personal. Tal vez no confiaba en su trabajo o no le gusta compartir la respuesta. ¡Lo que sea!

La Sra. Morris hablo unos minutos acerca de la vida de Shakespeare. La ignore. Esta mierda no era nueva y aparentemente tampoco lo era para Bella, por que ella estaba garabateando. No sabía que carajos estaba haciendo, pero todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de su lápiz. La Sra. Morris le ordeno a Ángela, quien de nuevo, no sabía que estaba en esta clase, que recogiera los ensayos de R&J por ella.

¿Es aquí donde Bella le dijo a Ángela que me odia por robarle su tarea?

Ángela llego a nuestra fila de asientos y pensé que Bella le diría algo que mostrara que eran amigas, pero estaba equivocado. Cuando Ángela llego al asiento de Bella, no había nada mas que silencio y de nuevo el lápiz de Bella. Ángela no hizo nada por decirle hola a Bella y solo tomo su ensayo y de ahí el mío. Bella pareció no notar que alguien había pasado a su lado. Después que Ángela le entregara los ensayos a la Sra. Morris se sentó en su asiento de nuevo.

—Ahora, clase tenemos un nuevo proyecto. — todos gemimos cuando la palabra _proyecto_ dejo los labios de la Sra. Morris. —Por favor no actúen tan entusiasmados. De cualquier modo, este seria un proyecto grupal. Los grupos serán de tres personas. Ya he hecho los grupos. Son solo las personas que los rodean y luego tres excepciones por supuesto. —dijo la Sra. Morris y casi vitoreo sabiendo lo que eso significaba, pero Bella se tenso.

La Sra. Morris informo a cada uno cuales eran sus grupos y luego llego al grupo final. Estaba sonriendo, por que ya lo sabía.

—Y el ultimo grupo, Ángela Webber, te tuve que poner en este grupo, por que hablaras menos. — dijo la Sra. Morris sonriéndole Ángela después de haberla avergonzado. —Ángela tu estarás con Isabella y Edward— ni una sola vez Bella volteo a verme y mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo.

_Eres un idiota Cullen. Disfrutas torturar a las personas. ¡Eres un maldito psicópata pedazo de mierda! _

Mi voz interior es bipolar, como yo. Ahora quiere salvar a Bella. Que se joda.

La Sra. Morris nos ordeno mover los pupitres para que estuviéramos frente a frente. Dijo que solo sería un proyecto de una semana y alguna otra tontería. Bella trato de mover su escritorio con a mano que no tenia jodida, pero no lo logro.

Mi hora de brillar. Héroe… aquí vas.

—Déjame ayudarte Bella. — dije y ella se movió fuera de mi camino. Ella continuo viendo hacía abajo con su cabello de alguna forma en su cara y no dijo nada. Moví su escritorio para que quedara enfrente del mío y Ángela se sentó a un lado de nosotros. —Ahí lo tienes Bella. — dije lo mas amigablemente posible y ella solo asintió. Todos nos sentamos y sacamos nuestras libretas.

El estúpido proyecto era inventar un argumento. ¿A quien culpar por el trágico final de Romeo y Julieta? Teníamos que apuntar hacía alguien y culparlo o culparla por la mierda que les sucedió y encontrar alguna prueba un educado argumento de por que tenemos razón.

—Así que…— dije y Bella me siguió ignorando. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y pasando los dedos por su libreta. Por su brazo estaba el libro que siempre carga. Ahora se que es un libro de dibujos.

Tenía las palabras _Libro de Dibujo_ remarcadas con plumos negro y al principio pensé que el dibujo de la portada estaba ahí desde el principio como un ejemplo o decoración que fue puesto ahí en caso de que la palabra _libro de dibujo_ no fuera lo suficientemente obvio para ver lo que era. Pero con una mirada más de cerca me di cuenta de que era tinta real. Estaba dibujado a mano.

Mierda.

¿Ella dibujo eso? Era… era bastante fantástico.

Bella arrebato el libro y estaba atrapado.

Ella hecho el libro debajo de otro de sus libretas y la mire excusándome, pero ella ni siquiera me miro. En serio, ¿Qué putas estoy haciendo mal?

—Bueno, tal vez debería empezar — dijo Ángela trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. —Supongo que los tres debemos de concordar a quien vamos a culpar y luego escribir nuestro argumento. —yo solo asentí y Bella no dijo nada… de nuevo. —Bueno yo culpo a Mercucio. El es el personaje más irritante y el mal tercio. Quiero decir ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tenia algún tipo de enamoramiento gay con Romeo? — mentalmente le rodé los ojos a Ángela. —El causo esa pelea en la que murió y luego Romeo tuvo que vengar a su estúpido amigo y meterse en problemas. Si el no hubiera tenido un amigo tan estúpido nada hubiera pasado y el y Julieta hubieran huido juntos y vivido en una granja o algo. Hubieran estado juntos y felices para siempre. — dijo Ángela y Bella solo se le quedo viendo fijamente y luego de nuevo volvió a mirar sus libretas. Probablemente también estaba rodándole los ojos mentalmente.

—Bueno…— dije fingiendo estirarme. —Eso fue… interesante Ángela… realmente, pero yo culpo a Teobaldo. Quiero decir ¿Cuál era su puto problema? Romeo nunca le hizo alguna chingadera y su odio ignorante hacía Romeo y los Montesco lo cegó. Si no hubiese sido un pinche idiota, que pensaba que la tenia más grande, no hubiera conseguido que lo mataran y en el proceso, causar que Romeo fuera desterrado de Verona. Lo que causo que Julieta, prima de Teobaldo, simulara haberse suicidado, lo que luego llevo a la muerte de Romeo. También podríamos culpar a Romeo por ser un completo idiota impulsivo. Tenía quince después de todo, pero mierda no podía crecer un poco y dejar de ser una mariquita por Julieta— termine sintiéndome un poco orgulloso acerca discurso. Ángela me sonrío y parecía acordar, pero los dos miramos a Bella.

—Creo que esta asignación es una mierda. ¿Por qué tenemos que culpar a alguien? Podríamos pasarnos la semana entera sacando muchas razones para culpar a alguien y seguir y seguir con los "que pasaría si" y los "si hubiera" pero al final la historia terminaría igual. Mercucio era irritante y de una manera extraña el mejor amigo de Romeo, pero era un inmaduro y no se tomaba nada en serio. Y consiguió que lo mataran por eso. El no tenía que cambiar por nadie. ¿Cómo iba el a saber que su mejor amigo se caso en secreto con el enemigo y que sus acciones lo meterían en problemas? Teobaldo era solo un cabeza dura y solo estaba haciendo lo que creía que era correcto, que era defender su nombre contra Romeo. — Bella tomo un pequeño respiro y no pude voltearme.

—Romeo solo era inocente. Era inocente, impulsivo, joven e ingenuo. El pensó lo que todos pensamos. Que su amor por Julieta cambiaria al mundo. Que lo salvaría a el y a ella de la mierda en la que vivían. Si los dos eran unos ricos snobs, pero eso no significaba que fueran felices. Romeo pensó que había hallado la felicidad con Julieta y el pelearía y hasta mataría a quien fuera que se metiera en el camino entre su amor sin pensárselo dos veces. Y lo hizo. Su impulsividad lo mato al final, pero eso era lo que el era joven e ingenuo. No hay nadie a quien culpar. Shakespeare solo creo ciertos personajes que si los ponías juntos en un mundo, se matarían unos a otros. Romeo y Julieta estaban condenados desde el principio. Ellos lo sabían. Nosotros lo sabíamos. William Shakespeare lo sabía y siguieron con eso, por que era la mejor maldita cosa que jamás les pudo haber pasado. ¿Por qué más arriesgarías todo por estar con tu peor enemigo? No podemos cambiarlo, ahora así que ¿Por qué jugar al juego de la culpa?— finalmente termino Bella. La boca de Ángela estaba abierta y puedo jurar que no había pestañeado.

Bella miro hacía mi y solo asintió.

—Bueno… um… uh… yo… eso es lo que yo creo. —dijo ella y volvió a mirara hacia abajo a sus libretas.

—Eso estuvo… bien. — dijo Ángela y la mire como si fuera estúpida, lo que jodidamente era.

— ¿Bien? Eso fue jodidamente increíble. Voto por Bella— dije y Bella levanto sus ojos hacía los míos.

—Um… en… en… ¿en serio? — preguntó y le sonreí. Esta era una sonrisa honesta. Me sentía orgulloso de Bella. La chica tenía bolas en algún lado.

—Si Isabella, eso fue realmente bueno y yo creo que deberíamos… o tu deberías obtener puntos por pensar algo diferente. Voto por Isabella. — Ángela dijo amablemente y yo empecé a preguntarme si ellas siquiera se hablaban antes de esto, y seguro que no parecía que lo hicieran. ¿Por qué putas Ángela la llamaría Isabella y por que carajos Bella le diría mierdas sobre mí?

Bella sonrío tímidamente, orgullosa de ella misma probablemente, y luego miro de nuevo hacia abajo. Lo juro el ver a Bella sonreír es tan raro que cuando sucede te toma desprevenido y casi se ve diferente. Casi quiero tomar una maldita foto para recordarlo.

Pasamos el resto de la clase hallando ejemplos y momentos de soporte en la obra que nos podrían servir de fundamento en nuestro trabajo. Bella no dijo mucho de nuevo, pero de vez en cuando le preguntaba su opinión y ella me respondía. Ya no parecía tan asustada de hablar conmigo. Sabía que me estaba ganando unos cuantos malditos puntos con esta mierda. Me sentía acercarme a la luz. Tenía que decirle a Jasper, Emmet y en especial a Rosalie para que así dejaran de joderme.

Bella caería en mis encantadores brazos en cualquier jodido momento.

La clase termino y mientras Bella reunía sus pinches cosas, pensé en una excusa para hablar con ella de nuevo. Ya se… le pediría que al finalizar las clases nos reuniéramos para terminar el maldito proyecto.

Bella salió del salón y corrí tras de ella.

— ¡Bella! — la llame, pero continuo caminando entre el ruidoso y atestado pasillo. Caminaba con su cabeza agachada y aun ritmo rápido. — ¡Bella! — grite de nuevo. Maldita sea ¿no puede oírme? Tuve que empujar a varias personas con las que probablemente me hubiera peleado por que no parecían entender que estaban atravesándose en mi jodido camino — ¡Bella! — grite de nuevo. Finalmente la alcance. —Hey Bella—. Mierda no volteaba, así que decidí hacer lo que pensé era lo mas lógico.

La agarre del brazo. La multitud me jalo un poco y yo jale fuerte el brazo de Bella. No fue a propósito, lo juro. De haber sabido lo que iba a pasar después, la hubiera dejado irse. Jale a Bella tan fuerte que tiro todas sus porquerías al suelo y se golpeo en mi pecho. Jadeo y creo que la oí decir "no otra vez", pero no estaba seguro.

—Lo siento yo…— estaba a punto de disculparme y darle un excusa cuando Bella empezó a temblar. Lucia hasta la madre de asustada. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

— ¡No me toques! — grito causando que la gente que pasaba se detuviera. — ¡no vuelvas a jalarme de ese modo de nuevo! No me toques. Nunca me toques… —ladro Bella. Era la primera vez que alguien la había visto así. Sus llorosos ojos ahora llenos de ira.

— Bella… lo siento— dije y quería tomarla de los hombros para calmarla, pero ella se alejo violentamente.

— ¡Solo mantén tus manos lejos de mi! ¡Que parte de 'tus manos lejos de mi' no entiendes! ¡Por favor Edward! — rogo ella. No lo había notado, pero había una multitud alrededor de nosotros. Vi a Alice y a Jasper en la multitud con sus bocas bien abiertas. La mirada de Alice era más bien triste que la de Jasper. Jasper lucia asustado.

Bella finalmente también noto la multitud y sus ojos finalmente dejaron salir las lágrimas. Miro a su alrededor luciendo paranoica y jodidamente asustada con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Nadie dijo nada, se movió o hizo algún sonido. Era un completo silencio. Los ojos de Bella vagaron por su alrededor una ultima vez y luego limpio sus lagrimas. Rápidamente recogió sus porquerías y se levanto.

—Yo lo… yo uh… um lo siento. — dijo bajito y se alejo, empujándose entre la multitud.

Mire alrededor y todos seguían mirándome como si yo hubiera hecho algo.

— ¿Qué putas están viendo cabezas de mierda? Soy un payaso o ¿Qué mierdas? — les ladre y todos empezaron a dispersarse hacia lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Me congele en el sitio donde estaba, no sabiendo que mierdas había pasado. Supongo que regrese al paso uno con Bella. Suspire enojado.

Después que el pasillo se vacío, Alice camino hacia mí.

—Edward vámonos— dijo ella la mire y solo asentí. Antes de que pudiera seguirla, note que había un pedazo de papel debajo de uno de los casilleros. Me arrodille y lo tome.

Era un dibujo de una gran mano con una pequeña niña sentada justo en el medio. Lucia igual que el dibujo que Jasper y yo hallamos en la pared de afuera del edificio, excepto que las ramas en este dibujo eran mas espesas y la niña estaba usando una camiseta de manga corta y shorts y tenía moretones en sus brazos y piernas, especialmente en sus brazos. También estaba dibujado a lápiz, no con marcador. La niña todavía se escondía detrás de su cabello y sus manos estaban abrazadas a sus piernas. Todo estaba maravillosamente dibujado, desde el sombreado hasta los dolorosos detalles de los moretones de la niña. Me hizo parpadear.

— ¿Quién dibujo eso? — pregunto Alice. No había notado que ella también lo estaba viendo. —Es triste…— dijo ella y solo asentí. —Quien sea que lo haya hecho es bastante talentoso— dijo ella y empezó a alejarse. — Ven Edward vámonos—dijo ella. Mire la esquina del dibujo.

"B"

Mierda.

No se necesita a un genio para saber. Ahora ya se que significa la "B".

Doble el dibujo y lo puse en mi bolsillo.

Camino a casa, decidí dejar a Emmet conducir mi Volvo. No me sentía con ganas de manejar. Era algo bueno que mis hermanos hayan decidido venir conmigo hoy a la escuela. Me senté en el asiento trasero mientras que Emmet y Alice no decían nada. Les agradecía su silencio, ya que no quería oír lo raro que actuó Bella.

Bella tenía serios problemas.

"—_Hemofobia es un miedo extremo o fobia a la sangre. Es común mucha gente lo tiene… No es raro Edward. Todos le tenemos miedo a algo. Solo que algunos tiene más miedo que otros."_

Problema numero uno.

Saque mi teléfono y goglee _Hemofobia._

_*Hemofobia miedo a la sangre. La causa de esta fobia puede ser genética o causada por una experiencia de infancia traumática que tenga que ver con sangre o pérdida de sangre. _

Apague mi teléfono.

**¡OMG! Como formatee mi lap me dijeee "noooo creo que perdi mi traduccion" & casi me da un ataque pero noooo (: se salvo solo que no se mi FF esta mal ...creo que es por el flash asi que whatev... pero bueno de regreso a _YLET_ para las que querian ver li que pasaba en la enfermeria ahi lo tienen hahaha! Nuestro Eddie pensando que Bella teme a los gays me mato se los juro; pero pss la hemofobia es horrible... a mi me pasa algo asii no como a Bells pero si me marea.. awws X conmigo; ¿que opinaron del capitulo? & aww Edward atormentando a Bella u.u malo Ed! Pleaseee asii reviewen que amo leer sus rev's, asi que si pasan animate & dime si te gusta la odias , quieres asesinarme por que traducii mal xD hehe asii todo! Que tmb haces feliz a la autora :) que se da sus vueltecitas! Buenooo hasta el proximo viernes! CapO7!**


	7. Cansada

**¡hello! awww antes de iniciar el capitulo de hoy les quiero agradecer a todas y todos{talves} que siguen el Fic no saben lo feliz que me hacen que les guste & mas a ciertas personitas que han estado aquii desde el cápitulo uno (: & que me siguen desde mi Mf , & mi Vivi que me recomienda tQm comadre, & en serio las adoro que siguen mis loqueritas. ****& bueno ahora si los dejo que lean.. y como recomendacio de nuestra linda autora StewLuv este capítulo contiene un poco de violencia asi que si leen bajo su propio riesgo.**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 7. Cansada

**BPOV**

"_¿Le tiene miedo a los gays?"_

¿Qué?

"_Es raro"_

¿Huh? En serio, ¿Qué demonios?

"_No es raro, Edward. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo."_

Ok, ¿por que están la enfermera de la escuela y Edward… de entre todas las personas… en mis sueños? ¡Y yo no le temo a los gays! De haber estado despierta hubiera rodado mis ojos. Digo debía de estar dormida. Todo lo que vi fue oscuridad, recuerdos fortuitos mezclados con cosas que he hecho en los días pasados mezclados con _Beetlejuice_.

Sabía que no debía ver esa maldita película… ¡pero eso fue hace varios días! Ya para…

Deje de oír voces y me sentí relajarme. Maldito _Beetlejuice_ y Winona Ryder dejaron mi carcomido cerebro.

Algunas personas dicen recordar cosas mientras duermen y confundirlas con sueños, pero yo no estoy confundida.

Recuerdo.

Algunos recuerdos están oscuros.

Algunos recuerdos son tan malditamente aterradores. Despierto empapada en sudor y con mi ritmo cardiaco hasta el techo.

Pero no todos los recuerdos son oscuros. Eso es sorprendente considerando mi suerte. Supongo que alguien haya arriba quiere darme un respiro de vez en cuando. Le gusta regresarme en sueños a tiempos más felices. Solo me pregunto por que no puede hacerlo mientras estoy despierta…

Yo tenía cinco años y Jake tenía tres.

Estábamos jugando en el lodo. En primer lugar ¿Por qué nos dejaron? No tengo idea. Probablemente Renee estaba probando ser una "mama moderna" dejando que su hija hiciera lo que quisiera. Todavía puedo sentir el sabor del lodo mientras Jacob me alimentaba.

"¡Bella! creo que ya tuviste suficiente pay de lodo por un día jovencita." Mi mama me tomo en sus brazos, sacándome del charco de lodo. Rápidamente me tomo de mi lodosa mano y tomo a Jacob de su mas lodosa mano y nos llevo al baño.

Todavía recuerdo el gentil fregado en mi joven piel y el suave tarareo de mi madre. La expresión de su rostro mientras lavaba mi cabello y el indicio de determinación en sus ojos verdes mientras trataba de quitarme el lodo.

Era cuando a ella le importaba.

Era cuando mi madre me hubiera defendido de los malvados mounstros de lodo… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?... ¿por que no lo hace ahora? ¿Es por que acaso ya no soy una linda niña de cinco años?

Desearía ser pequeña de nuevo.

Eso eran los días.

Antes de que mi madre se volviera una versión mas amargada y depresiva de ella misma y antes de que mis padres decidieran que se odiaban el uno al otro.

Antes de que _El_ le añadiera alcohol a su mal temperamento.

Antes de esa… _noche_…

"_Pobre niña" _Oí lejanamente decir a Suzy.

Estoy cansada.

Cansada de ser la _pobre niña_.

Mi madre seco mis castaños rizos y me enrollo una toalla rosada. Me cogió de la toalla y beso mis mejillas. Le sonreí. No se que hice mal. Sueños locos.

Ahora, mientras estaba parada era casi tan alta como mi madre y completamente vestida. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y ella también. La llame, pero me ignoro. Ahora estaba siendo cargada a través del bosque detrás de la escuela… por Edward.

Sueños raros…

El me sostenía cerca de su pecho y yo podía sentir y oler su cálido pecho.

"Edward maldito tonto. Lo arruinas todo. Lo arruinaste. Quiero regresar a mi primer recuerdo diagonal sueño. Además no quiero que _tú_ me sostengas así. Lo arruinaste. Se suponía que debía se _mi_ Edward. Quería que fuera el pecho de _mi _Edward el que sintiera contra mi mejilla" murmure y mire arriba hacia el. Esto era totalmente un sueño. Jamás tendría las bolas para mirar a Edward a la cara con el tan cerca de la mía.

El miro abajo hacia mí y me dio esa estúpida deslumbrante, sobre usada sonrisa torcida que… amo.

"Oh Isabella…"

"No me llames así"

"Estas sangrando." Dijo el sonriendo. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué sonríes? Es solo un sueño. Espera… ¿sangre? ¿Es posible desmayarse mientras estas desmayado?

"¿Sangre?"

"Si" respondió.

"Odio la sangre. Odio su color. Odio su asqueroso olor y como se siente correr por mi piel. Como es tan caliente y espesa. Odio como se siente en mis ojos. Odio como mancha mi piel y como se vuelve café. La odio"

"Lo se" dijo bajito.

"Cállate. No, no lo sabes. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera _El_."

No se por cuanto tiempo Edward me cargo en silencio a través del bosque en un ambiente melancólico. Supongo que arruine el ambiente en mi propio sueño. Sucede…

De repente olí café mezclado con el olor de curitas y oí las ruedas de una silla moviéndose.

Mierda.

Forcé mis ojos a abrirse. Bien trate. Al principio únicamente abrí mis ojos lo suficiente para dejar entrar algo de luz, pero de repente los cerré. Mi cerebro estaba golpeando contra mi cráneo. Puse una mano sobre mi cabeza. ¿Por qué la gente hace eso? ¿Cómo si tu mano hiciera que el dolor se fuera? Estúpido. Nada se lleva el dolor. Suspire y deja caer mi mano a un lado. Sentí una presencia en la habitación. Además, de que podía oírlo moviéndose alrededor. Me voltee a encarar a la presencia y abrí mis ojos.

Tenia que estar soñando.

Un par de ojos verdes me miraban de vuelta. Lo mire fijamente por un momento como si mirarlo por mucho tiempo finalmente me convenciera de que Edward Cullen estaba realmente mirando me a _mi_. Edward estaba viéndome a mi, con una mirada en su cara que no tenia sentido. Era como si estuviera preocupado o pensativo. Esas palabras no van con Edward. No es el. El es un estúpido y un imbécil. Su mirada hacia mi debería ser una de confusión o desagrado… hasta odio hubiera esperado de el… no esto. No esta mirada de preocupación por mí. Soy la única tonta recostada en esta cama.

Soy la débil.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, tallándolos con mi mano buena y suspirando sonoramente. En serio necesitaba despertarme ya. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y sip… ahí estaba el. Todavía.

— ¿Edward? — mi voz no sonó atractiva, pero no pareció notarlo. Solo me sonrió.

_Amo esa sonrisa._

_Lo odias ¿recuerdas?_

Si. Bueno no, no lo hago, pero si mañana Edward y su perfecta familia se mudaran de Forks, solo digamos, que no lloraría o le rogaría que se quedara.

—Bella…— mientras sus perfectos angelicales labios tallados decían mi nombre fui llevada de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Edward? — me senté y de pronto aprendí que esa era una mala idea ya que rápidamente mi cabeza me lo recordó. —Mierda, ¿que... que paso? —golpee mis manos en la cama. Otro mal movimiento. Mi maldita mano ardió y me recordó una de mis muchas debilidades.

¿Estaba dormida en un cuarto con Edward?

Yo hablo en mis sueños. ¿Escucho algo? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? No debí verlo a los ojos o ver esa estúpida mirada suya.

Seria mi perdición.

—Te halle en el pasillo y te desmayaste. Te cargue hasta aquí... con la enfermera— dijo Edward bajito. Parecía preocupada— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? No te veías nada bien. —ignore su comentario sobre no lucir bien y me di cuenta de que Edward _si _me había cargado. No fue solo un sueño.

— ¿Me cargaste hasta aquí? — estaba avergonzada. En serio debería dejar me mostrar mis debilidades al enemigo. Perdería la batalla. No soy un buen soldado. Ya sabía eso. ¿Que demonios hacia Edward snob/imbécil Cullen todavía aquí? ¿Por qué me cargo? El me hubiera dejado donde me encontró si esta fuera un día normal. Debía dejar de ser patética y continuar alejada de el. Parecía fallar miserablemente en eso.

—Si, me tenías hasta la madre de asustado. —me sonrío de nuevo, probablemente pensando que podía "amigarse" conmigo. ¿Por qué? No lo se y no deseo averiguarlo. El ha pasado los últimos seis años de mi vida escolar asegurándose de que solo existo para el cuando quiere hacer reír a sus amigos con bromas. Yo, siendo el centro de esos bromas, claro que se que el existe. Así que me mantengo lejos de el. Me mantendré lejos de el. Mire hacia mi regazo tratando de evitar verlo.

—Oh…— dije simplemente. No quería darle espacio o el impulso a pensar que yo estaba bien con el y que ahora éramos mejores amigos para siempre.

No.

Mi determinación a mantener distancia de Edward parecía funcionar ya que su sonrisa se desvaneció con mi frialdad e indiferencia. Parecía frustrado. _Lo siento Ed, deslumbras a todas las chicas y es posible que a veces me deslumbres a mi, pero no confío en ti. Soy débil, pero no estúpida._

Además de estar totalmente avergonzada de lo que me llevo a estar en la pequeña oficina de la enfermera, ahora estaba hasta la mierda. Note la camisa de Edward manchada con mi sangre. Podía sentir el calor de la vergüenza detrás de mis oídos y mi corazón empezó a golpear contra mi pecho.

A Edward no le gustara que haya arruinado su camisa, que probablemente valiera más que toda mi ropa junta, y que seguramente pidiera que pagara por ella. No tengo nada de dinero… ¡_El_ apenas y me dinero para comer! ¡Estoy hasta la mierda! Pelee contra mis lágrimas de frustración. No puedo llorar ahora.

—Lo siento. — me atore al ver la mancha de Edward.

— ¿Por que te estas disculpando? — arrugo sus cejas en confusión y luego siguió mi mirada hacia la mancha. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se abrió un poco. Pestañeo rápidamente un par de veces.

_Por favor no grites… por favor no te enojes…_

Podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse.

—Lo siento arruine tu camisa. Yo solo... yo um... uh... soy tan estúpida. — ¡maldita sea yo! Mire hacia abajo, lista para oírlo. Lista para soportarlo… estoy llena de mierda. Nunca estoy lista para soportarlo.

Pero lo hare.

—Bella no te preocupes es solo una camisa. Realmente no me importa si me importara hubiera notado antes la mancha. Y apenas y la noto. Ahora, _yo_ soy jodidamente estúpido ¿Como es que no note la gigantesca mancha en mi camisa? — el rió y extrañamente calmo mi miedo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupo. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es normal! Desearía que simplemente me gritara y me exigiera algún tipo de reembolso, para que pudiéramos olvidarnos de esto.

No dije nada. Creo que todavía estaba esperando que explotara y me gritara.

Me pregunto si las venas y arterias en el cuello de Edward se saltan cuando esta enojado o si escupe saliva o si le tira cosas al azar a la persona con la que esta enojada. Me pregunto si tiene manos ásperas o si su agarre será apretado y doloroso. Me pregunto si el golpea fuerte. Ruego a Dios que no…

_Por favor… no como EL._

— ¿Donde están mis lentes?— pregunte cuando note que no podía leer el poster que estaba viendo. Soy tan idiota. Apenas y notaba que no podía ver. Entrecerré los ojos para buscarlos por el cuarto. ¡Como si eso alguna ves funcionara! La razón pareció golpear a Edward y rápidamente se levanto y agarro algo de una mesita cercana y me lo paso a mí.

—Aquí, espero que estén bien— dijo el y me dio mis lentes. Estaban bien, solo un poco manchados de donde toque los vidrios. Los limpie con mi camisa. Estaba demasiado tímida de tener a Edward a mi lado como para limpiarlos primero con mi aliento. Así que no lo hice. Oí decir que la gente piensa que es asqueroso. ¡Solo que me gusta ver! Muchísimas gracias. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar que Edward pensara que soy asquerosa.

Me los puse, pero seguí con la cabeza gacha. Desde la esquina de mi ojo, todavía podía ver la mancha en la camisa de Edward.

—De nuevo, lamento lo de tu camisa. Te la pagare. No se como, pero lo hare.

—Bella en serio deja de disculparte ¡por una jodida camisa! ¡Estaré bien! —Edward grito. Y cuando su voz alcanzo ese tono alto instintivamente mi cuerpo salto. Era como si estuviera entrenado para saber lo que significa que alguien grite de la nada y tan alto. Estaba listo para el para soportar el dolor.

Salte y encogí tan bruscamente que la cama debajo de mi se movió. Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar un poco y se volvió tan difícil respirar que mis pulmones ardían. Mi piel estaba caliente y roja y mi boca estaba seca.

Estoy cansada de sentirme así.

Cansada de sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse violentamente a cualquier movimiento repentino o cualquier movimiento. A veces duele.

Duele todo el tiempo.

Cansada de siempre estar pendiente, por si acaso dije o hice algo que a _El_ no le guste.

Cansada de estarme cuidando la espalda.

Estoy cansada.

Podía sentir a Edward mirándome. El no iba a golpearme. Por supuesto que no.

_¡Solo eres un desastre paranoico!_

Mordí mi labio inferior. Probablemente asuste a Edward. Tal vez ahora el se mantenga alejado de mi viendo lo fenómeno que soy. Espero.

—Yo estoy... uh... um... lo siento. Yo... yo tengo que ir a clases— dije y gentilmente el puso una mano bajo me brazo para ayudarme. Lo deje y no brinque, por que una chica normal lo dejaría. Una chica normal le sonreiría y le agradecería. Una chica normal no se asustaría por este simple gesto amable. No reaccione así antes cuando me agarro para que no golpeara el piso, por que deje caer mis defensas, pero ahora estoy lista. Ven… no soy normal. Podía sentir si tibia mano bajo mi codo. Podía sentir un escalofrío en mi columna. Mordí más fuerte mi labio. Si el me agarra del brazo un poco mas arriba creo que hare sangrar mi labio. Su mano en mi codo causo un raro cosquilleo que hizo que mi mano herida doliera.

Mas sangre no es bueno.

El me soltó el brazo y silenciosamente tome un respiro, no queriendo asustarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. —Gracias— dije bajito esperando que el me haya escuchado. Hice lo mejor que pude para evitar mirarlo.

—No hay problema Bella— dijo el y me dirigí a la puerta. En mi camino al pasillo me voltee a ver si todavía seguía mirándome y lo estaba haciendo. Rápidamente mire a otro lado. Camine hacia mi siguiente clase. Buscando por un reloj para ver a que periodo debería dirigirme. No tenía idea de que hora era. Podía sentir a Edward mirándome como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Estoy segura que el y su "montón" de perfectos amigos usaran esto contra mi algún día.

Mi siguiente clase era Arte. Afortunadamente mi estúpida herida le paso a mi inservible mano izquierda y no a mi mano para dibujar.

Arte es mi casa.

Aunque odio a la clase y a la gente en ella, Arte es la única cosa que se como hacer.

Me siento en la parte posterior de la clase y no soy molestada por el Sr. Freeman, como en mis otras clases de dibujo. Aunque algunas veces esta de mal humor y se queja de que al distrito escolar "le importa un cacahuate" su programa de Arte, aun así me agrada mas que mis otros profesores. Si, yo le robe un cuchillo de tallado y caros lápices profesionales de dibujo, pero estoy segura que si supiera el porque, no le importaría. El me animaría… creo.

Mientras soporto inmaduros, idiotas de mente estrecha que se ríen de dibujos de personas desnudas y juzgan pinturas que no son "bonitas" o que "no tienen sentido", nadie me molesta. Alice Cullen se sienta con Ángela Webber al otro lado del salón de clase, así que no soy molestada por su presencia.

Nadie me pregunto que me paso en la mano o por que llegue tarde. Olvide pedir mi pase y no iba a correr el riesgo de regresar y toparme de nuevo con Edward, asi que solo le dije al Sr. Freeman que se me hizo tarde del almuerzo. El asintió y no dijo nada. Mientras volvía a mi lugar, atrape a Alice mirándome.

¿Que esta mal con los Cullen y las miradas? Aunque la mirada de Alice es mas suave y amigable, no quiero que me mire. No quiero que me vea, punto. Quiero que ella y sus estúpidos hermanos me dejen en paz. Ella se volteo a seguir hablando con Ángela, quien nunca me ha hablado, como todos los demás. Fui hacia mi escritorio y dibuje toda la clase. Con una pluma dibuje en mi vendaje. Me pregunto si cuando oí la voz de Suzy en mis sueños era realmente ella. ¿De que estaba hablando con Edward?

_Probablemente acerca de lo patética que eres Swan._

Mentalmente me insulte a mi voz interior y seguí dibujando. Cuando la clase termino agarre mis cosas y antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta el Sr. Freeman me detuvo.

—Oh Bella, ¿podrías venir a mi escritorio por un momento? — el Sr. Freeman se esforzaba demasiado en ser el profesor buena onda. Era el único que aceptaba que prefería que me llamaran Bella. Y le agradecía eso.

Odio _Isabella._

Camine haca su escritorio y el me sonrió. El tomo un listón azul de su escritorio y me lo dio.

— ¿Que es esto? — pregunte, duh un listón.

—Pensé que una artista como tu, reconocería un listón cuando lo ve— dijo el sonriendo y pelee con la urgencia de rodar los ojos. —Es un premio.

— ¿Un premio?

— ¡Si! espero que no te molestes Bella, pero me tome la libertad de meter uno de tus dibujos al Concurso de la Celebración de Arte Joven en el museo de Port Ángeles— dijo el todo orgulloso de si mismo.

Debería estar furiosa. Molesta. Esa mierda es mía. Pero luego fue muy amable de su parte el pensar que uno de mis dibujos fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ganar. Yo solo miraba el listón como si fuera algo extraño. Me refiero a que supongo que debería estar feliz; decía _Bella Swan Primer Lugar: Dibujo a Lápiz_. El Sr. Freeman rio.

—Si todavía no lo captas Bella, tu ganaste, venia con una placa pero...

¿Una placa? Ahora estaba en shock ¡_Por el amor de Dios_ solo era un dibujo a lápiz! El rio de nuevo.

—Si, pero están alistando esa para la muestra de arte que van a tener en dos meses. ¿Vas a ir a aceptarla en persona, verdad?

Bueno, Padre no me dejaría ni siquiera si es por una buena razón... pero si le hace feliz...

— ¡Si! Definitivamente... — me las arregle para decir. Por supuesto estaba mintiendo, pero no quería oír su replica sobre que seria algo bueno para mi y malo si no iba. Seguía mirando el maldito listón. No podía evitarlo, pero estaba orgullosa. — Nunca había ganado nada— dije y el solo sonrió.

—Bueno esto es el inicio—dijo el y yo lo mire confundida. El tomo de su escritorio algo que parecía como panfletos.

—Los jueces me dieron esto para ti— dijo el y gentilmente los tome de sus manos manchadas de tinta. El siempre tenía las manos con algo de tinta.

Un verdadero artista… supongo.

Mi boca cayó ligeramente abierta y pelee contra mis lágrimas.

¿Por qué quiero llorar? Soy tan patética. No es como si Padre me fuera a dejar aplicar.

— ¿Son escuelas de arte? — pregunte y el sonrió de nuevo.

—Si, Bella. El panel de jueces consistían en unos cuantos directores de escuelas de arte de las costas este y oeste, y se aseguraron de que te entregara estos. ¡Ellos quieren que vayas a sus Universidades, Bella! ¡Ellos tienen todas estas becas a las que puedes aplicar, Bella! —no pude evitar, sentir el calido entusiasmo del Sr. Freeman. ¿En realidad creía que era lo suficientemente buena? ¿esos estrafalarios artistas pensaban lo mismo?

_EL no pensara que eres lo suficientemente buena. El no piensa que eres lo suficientemente buena._

—Um… yo… no se que decir. Me refiero a que ni siquiera lo había pensado…

—No digas esas horribles palabras ¡por supuesto que estabas pensando sobre tu Universidad! Bella, tu eres mejor que este maldito pueblo de mierda— sus maldiciones me tomaron por sorpresa, pero yo seguía mirando el panfleto, — ¡Mierda, tu eres mas talentosa en esto de lo que yo soy! No desperdicies esta oportunidad. Pero si te diré algo. Estaba tus calificaciones en otras clases. Bella, en esas escuelas aman a los buenos artistas, pero también quieren que seas buena en las otras materias aburridas también. Por favor… el año escolar esta a unos meses de terminar, y tu tienes un promedio de "C", ahora yo se que en esas clases al menos lo puedes subir a una "B" ¡Por favor Bella, se que puedes hacerlo!

Escondí los panfletos dentro de mi cuaderno y me fui hacia mi siguiente clase sintiéndome un poco mas "positiva". Era raro. Es como si una nube gris siempre me siguiera y ahora aquí estoy pensando que realmente tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo conmigo misma.

Mama me apoyaría, pero lloraría por ello. No quiero verla llorar o sentirse mal consigo misma. Ella siempre habla de la escuela o "de lo que pudo haber sido", estoy cansada de eso.

Padre no me dejaría ir. Ni siquiera me deja conseguirme un trabajo. Ciertamente no puedo decirle. Probablemente se enojaría tanto de mi osadía que el…

Me estremezco de solo pensarlo.

No tengo ningún amigo con quien compartir mi entusiasmo. El entusiasmo es justo como la tristeza, si no la compartes con alguien, te comerá viva.

Durante mi siguiente clase tuvimos un sustituto, que puso una película para nosotros. Decidí hacer mi tarea de Ingles. Estaba oscuro, por que las luces estaban apagadas, pero me servía bien la luz de la pantalla de la TV. No me estaba yendo bien en Ingles. Si iba a mejorar en las materias aburridas, bien podría empezar ahora. Tal ves si consigo puras "A's" me den alguna clase de beca o algo que me ayuda a pagar la escuela y pensión. De esa manera no tendría que pedirle a Padre que me dejara ir. Podría hacerlo sola…

El pensamiento de ir a la soleada California, lejos de este pueblo y de todos me hace sonreír. No me había reído de mi misma en mucho tiempo.

_Nadie te pondría apodos, o te amenazaría. Nadie te asustaría por que nadie te conocería, serias nueva._

Le pedí a mi siguiente profesor, mis asignaciones atrasadas, ella dijo algo acerca "como que ya era hora" y que estaba "emocionada". No podía creer toda la mierda en la que iba atrasada. Tenía un montón de tarea. Me pase toda la tarde en unos trabajos que tenía que hacer. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que la clase término y que ya iba tarde para Ingles.

Mientras iba para mi casillero, el pasillo empezó a vaciarse y de repente me halle sola. Abrí mi casillero y empecé a tomar mis cosas para Ingles. Cuando sentí y escuche pasas acercarse a mí.

Eran tacones altos.

—Así que Jessica, Rose y yo estamos en problemas con nuestros padres ¿puede creer esa mierda? — dijo Tanya a mi derecha… cerca de mi… tan cerca que podía oler su caro perfume de menta. Tanya apoyo su cabeza contra el casillero que estaba a mi lado. Sentí el calor de otro cuerpo a mi izquierda.

— ¿En serio Tanya? ¿Por qué? — pregunto Jessica con fingida sorpresa y se apoyo en el casillero am i izquierda. Ella reventó su goma de mascar y yo salte un poco, soltaron unas risitas.

Me congele, mire hacia mi casillero sin atreverme a verlas.

—Una…— Tanya acerco su cara a mi oído… mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y podía empezar a sentir un sudor frío. — Una perraaaaaaaaaaaaaa…— Tanya extendió la "a" y podía sentir su frio aliento a menta en mi oído. Me estremecí. Retuve mi aliento. No respire. Mis manos sudorosas. Mi piel caliente y el pulso en mi garganta.

_¡Haz algo! ¡Diles que se jodan, Swan!_

No puedo, mi boca esta seca y mi inútil cuerpo no se mueve. Sabe que esta en problemas, mi cuerpo y mi mente hacen lo que hacen todas las veces que esto pasa. Lo que siempre hacen cuando se sienten amenazados… se cierran. Hacen como si no estuviéramos en este desastre. Pretenden que no duele. Pero si duele…cada vez.

—Una pequeña perra nos delato

— ¿Quién es la perra?

—Ya veras cuando Rose vuelva ¡no quiero arruinar la diversión de Rose! Pero… espero…— Tanya recorrió con un dedo mi brazo y me quede quieta. Por dentro estaba temblando, tratando de aguantar. No puedo dejar que lo noten. Podía sentir las vibraciones de miedo atravesar mi cuerpo y golpear mi corazón. Es doloroso.

—Espero que cuide su espalda… como que me siento mal por ella… pero de nuevo, ella nos delato… así que se lo merece…— Tanya reventó ruidosamente su goma de mascar —hasta que Rose vuelva, ¡espero que la pequeña perra disfrute de su patética vida!— azoto la puerta de mi casillero y me golpeo con su hombro, contuve un jadeo. Para evitar golpear el casillero puse mis manos enfrente de mi. Pestañee mientras mi mano herida golpeaba el casillero de metal. Jessica y Tanya se rieron y se fueron. No me moví hasta que deje de escuchar sus tacones. Con manos temblorosas reabrí mi casillero, tome mis cuadernos de Ingles y mi libro de dibujos.

Me detuve en el baño y lave de mi cara todo ese estúpido miedo. Edward estaba en mi clase siguiente. No puedo dejar que vea siendo débil.

Llegue tarde a clase arruinando mi plan de empezar de nuevo en Ingles hoy. Al menos hice mi tarea. La Sra. Morris me hizo saber que era bienvenida con un comentario sarcástico. Las cosas solo siguieron poniéndose peor. Además de tener que sentarme enfrente de Edward, quien seguía sonriéndome. Ahora estaba en en un proyecto grupal con el y Ángela, la amiga de su hermana. Alguien en serio quiere volverme suicida.

Edward me ayudo a mover mi escritorio para encarar al de Ángela. No pensé nada sobre eso. El solo quería terminar el proyecto. Le agradecí y desee que la clase se pasara volando.

El proyecto era ridículo y no había necesidad de hacerlo en grupo. Odio a los profesores que hacen proyectos grupales ¿No saben que siempre me dejan fuera y que luego tengo que soportar chicos que no quieren en sus grupos por que no soy su amiga? Lo hacen todo y luego no me dan crédito por que no me incluyeron en nada o hacen que yo haga todo.

Odio a la Sra. Morris.

No dije nada el encuentro con la banda de zorras apago mis esperanzas y entusiasmo… ya tratare mañana.

_¡Joder Swan!_

Mi voz interior es una mujer sin sujetador, una basura blanca que fuma cigarros baratos y maldice como si fuera vomito saliendo de su boca. No es muy atractiva.

Ángela empezó a hablar y yo escuche su argumento sobre a quien culpar por el trágico fin de Romeo y Julieta. Ángela tenia la típica respuesta, no la culpo, Mercucio era un dolor en el trasero, pero tengo un cariño especial hacia el.

Edward no lucía sorprendido por su respuesta. Quería sonreír por la mirada en su rostro, pero me mantuve callada.

El culpo a Teobaldo y a Romeo ¿Quién culpa a Romeo? Uso algunas malas palabras entre todas las palabras que dijo, para hacer valer su argumento. No estoy segura de que Shakespeare haya tenido en mente las palabras "pinche idiota" o "marica" para describir a sus personajes, pero ¿Qué se yo?

Después de que Edward terminara su argumento, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sabía que tenia que decir algo. Así que solo dije lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Por que amo y odio Romeo y Julieta. Realmente balbucee. Después de que termine, me sentí avergonzada. Soy una idiota. Siempre tengo que ponerme toda "política", sobre alguna tontería. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dar una respuesta normal? Debería haber culpado a la enfermera… esa traidora… pero eso no era lo que pensaba…

El grupo quedo en silencio de nuevo. Mire hacia Edward, quien únicamente me estaba viendo a mi. No estaba segura que significaba esa mirada en su cara. Probablemente esta horrorizado, hable demasiado.

—Bueno… um… uh… yo… eso es lo que yo creo. —dije. Quería palmearme a mi misma, por que obviamente eso era lo que estaba pensando si no, no lo hubiera dicho.

—Eso estuvo… bien. —dijo Ángela.

— ¿Bien? Eso fue jodidamente increíble. Voto por Bella— dijo Edward emocionado con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Estaba aliviada, sorprendida y orgullosa. Todos esos sentimientos dentro de mi al mismo tiempo no eran seguros, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Um… en… en… ¿en serio? — mi voz se quebró. Me traiciono.

—Si Isabella, eso fue realmente bueno y yo creo que deberíamos… o tu deberías obtener puntos por pensar algo diferente. Voto por Isabella. — dijo Ángela amablemente y me sonrió. Le sonreí, pero se volteo antes de que pudiera verme. Mire hacia abajo a mis libros, sintiéndome un poco abrumada. Realmente es tonto. Por una vez hago algo que parece ser algo bueno y me siento sobre realizada. Soy patética.

Era raro sentirse parte de un grupo, así que permanecí callada el resto de la clase. Edward se esforzó bastante para incluirme en el proyecto. Lo aprecie y silenciosamente se lo agradecí, aunque no confiaba en sus intensiones. No confiaba en el. Punto.

La clase finalmente termino, recordándome a Tanya y a su banda de zorras. Espero que no estén esperándome. Tendré que correr a través del pasillo. Una repentina tensión y stress vino sobre mi. No quería toparme con ellas. Me apresure a salir de clases, esquivando gente a través del atestado pasillo. Hice mi misión el salir de la escuela lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Bella! — oí a alguien gritar. No me arriesgue a mirar atrás. Probablemente eran Tanya o Jessica o tal vez hasta Lauren.

Camine más rápido, intentando salir de la escuela. Pero soy 1.62m con piernas cortas, que no me llevaran a ningún lado, cuando todos los demás son mas altos que yo. Casi podía sentir a Tanya y sus 1.72m corriendo tras de mi.

— ¡Bella! — oí de nuevo. — ¡Bella! — para la tercera ves me di cuenta de que era Edward.

¿Que quiere? No puedo parar. Vi a una chica rubia pasar a mi lado. Unos cuantos chicos empezaron a gritar y reírse sonoramente lo que me puso nerviosa.

— ¡Hey Bella! — apenas podía oír mi nombre con las ruidosas risas y gritos. Ya casi estaba en las puertas. Me recorrió un sentimiento de alivio. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera alcanzar las puertas, alguien me agarro del brazo. Sentía su larga mano envolver mi brazo. La persona jalo mi brazo fuerte… tan fuerte que dolió y quemo hasta el fondo, mientras el musculo era jalado reconocí la sensación y el cosquilleo del dolor.

_Por favor… no. No de nuevo. Me hace recordar… odio recordar. Recuerdo cada moretón y como me hizo todos y cada uno de ellos. Puedo oír a mi madre llorando. Llora por ella y por mi… no hace nada mientras me lastimo. Puedo sentir su saliva mientras me grita y sus ásperas manos…_

Me jalo del brazo tan fuerte contra su pecho… como EL me jala. Deje caer mis libros al suelo.

Jadee al dolor y al repentino contacto contra el fuerte pecho de esta persona.

Lo odio.

Duele.

Odio el dolor.

Lo siento todo el tiempo.

¿Cómo se atreve?

Una oleada de ira, puro odio e irritación corrió por mi cuerpo y violentamente me sacudió. Casi me rompo. Me aleje y voltee a ver a Edward mirándome… asustado.

—Lo siento yo…— no quería seguir oyendo mas de sus mierdas. Estaba tan jodidamente enojada que podía sentirme temblar y mi piel se puso roja. No me gusta ser tocada o empujada. _EL _lo hace cada ves que no esta de buen humor ¡Estoy cansada de eso! ¿Por que Edward tuvo que jalarme? ¿Quién carajos se cree que es? ¿Por que no pueden dejarme en paz?

— ¡No me toques! — grite causando que las personas que pasaban se detuvieran. Los ignore. Podía sentir mis ojos llenarse de agua. ¡UGH! Ni siquiera puedo pelear sin sentir mi maldita debilidad— ¡no vuelvas a jalarme de ese modo de nuevo! No me toques. Nunca me toques… — se estremeció. ¿Hice que Edward se estremeciera? No me sentí mal. Algo pequeño dentro de mi, me vitoreo. Era muy pequeño. Y ese pequeño sentimiento se fue.

— Bella… lo siento— dijo Edward sonando honesto y estaba apunto de tocarme los hombros, me quite rudamente haciéndolo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y un poco de… miedo atravesó su rostro.

_Ahora joder ¿quieres hacer algo?_

— ¡Solo mantén tus manos lejos de mi! ¡Que parte de 'tus manos lejos de mi' no entiendes! ¡Por favor Edward! — empecé a sentir culpa. Todavía seguía agrediéndolo, pero me di cuenta que me esta desquitando con Edward. Tanya y sus estúpidas amigas, _EL_, y mi miedo a Edward Cullen finalmente explotaron. Edward no había hecho nada malo… soy tan estúpida.

Mire a mí alrededor y note que todos nos estaban viendo en silencio, esperando a que tuviera mi siguiente ataque de locura. Sentí un destello de vergüenza atravesarme y mis lagrimas finalmente cayeron por mis mejillas. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

Rápidamente recogí mis cosas del piso y me pare viendo a los zapatos de Edward.

—Yo lo… yo uh… um lo siento. — lo decía en serio. Puede que no sea Team Edward, pero el no merece mis paranoicos arranques. El no se merece el ser asustado por mi loca yo.

Rápidamente me voltee y me dirigí hacia las puertas, empujándome a través de la multitud. No era tan difícil ya que todos se quitaban de mi camino, probablemente pensando que la locura es contagiosa.

Corrí a mi camioneta y rápidamente la encendí y no perdí ni un segundo mas en el estacionamiento.

Contuve mis lágrimas de camino a casa. No me permitiré ni siquiera a mi misma el lujo de llorar… el lujo de desahogarme. No puse música de nuevo y me dirigí a casa.

Estoy loca… lo se…

Estar en términos con tu propia locura no es emocionante. Es tan decepcionante. Es como si hubieras estado equivocada y te das cuenta que has sido una tonta toda tu vida. Te has engañado a ti misma lo que es peor que alguien te engañe a ti.

No estoy bien de mi mente.

Se eso. Pero de algún modo no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar la forma en la que soy y estoy cansada de eso.

Desearía ser alguien más. Desearía poder deshacerme de este cuerpo golpeado y débil y de su igualmente golpeada mente. Quiero ser alguien mas, alguien que no esta asustado. Odio tener la guardia alta todo el tiempo. Es agotador y no creo que maltratado cuerpo pueda soportarlo más.

No tengo ni idea de como llegue a casa o como es que no choque. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención hacia donde me dirigía. Mientras mi mente vagaba y se ahogaba en la realización de que estoy loca, mis manos guiaban el camino a casa.

Instintivamente suspire de alivio cuando vi que la camioneta azul de mi madre y la patrulla de policía de mi padre no estaban en el estacionamiento. Después que sacudí mis pies en el tapete frente a mi puerta, camine hacia la cocina buscando algo para comer. Encontré unos fideos y decidí que estarían bien. Estaba hambrienta. La perdida de sangre y el ataque de paranoia que sufrí en la escuela fueron suficientes para drenar cada pedacito de energía que tenia. Comí mis fideos lo más rápido que pude, quemándome la lengua en el proceso. Quería salir de la cocina antes de que Padre o mama llegaran a casa y decidieran que no estaban de buen humor. No quería estar a la vista si eso sucedía.

Lleve mi tarea hacia mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me cambie la ropa de la escuela, que siempre incluían mi sudadera verde y un par flojo de jeans desgastados. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar a mi cama para empezar la tarea note un sobre parcialmente escondido bajo mi almohada. Lo tome y sonreí cuando vi quien lo enviaba.

_Jacob Black._

Abrí el sobre tan rápido que accidentalmente rompí un poco la carta.

_Querida Bells,_

_Bueno estoy herido. No me has escrito de vuelta._

Lo había olvidado. Genial, me olvide escribirle al único amigo que tengo.

_Aunque esta bien, debes estar terminando tu ultimo año, ¡tu chica grande! Bueno mi papa esta haciendo un buen dinero y me dijo que esta bien que te dijera la noticia ya que ¡ya es oficial! ¡En unas cuantas semanas estaremos mudándonos de regreso a Forks!_

Casi me desmaye, vomite, grite y brinque al mismo tiempo. Sentía lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Soy tan patética, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi mejor amigo… mi único amigo ¡iba a regresar! Jake… ¡Jake regresa!

_Estoy tan emocionado de ver a la banda de la reservación y ¡especialmente a ti *amiga! ¡Te he extrañado como no tienes idea! Tengo amigos aquí en Nuevo México, pero no amigas. Para serte honesto solo tú eres divertida… si lo se… soy dulce. Espero que no hayas cambiado tus hábitos de nerd y que todavía te guste jugar video juegos ¡por que a mi todavía me encanta! ¿Has visto a Leah o a Paul? ¿O a Sam? Ellos me escriben, pero cada ves que en que por carta o teléfono les pregunto por ti cambian el tema o ¡no responden! Se que llamarte no es una buena idea y ya que Papá del Mal no te da un celular y no le agradado demasiado ¿Tal vez pueda podamos mandarnos e-mails?_

_Te amo Bells,_

_Jake_

_P.D. Ya escríbeme. Al menos dime que estas emocionada por que vuelva a casa y que todavía quieres salir conmigo así ¡mi trasero no estará tan dolido! _

Rápidamente tome una pluma y una hoja de papel, como si al escribirla lo suficientemente rápido, le llegara a el inmediatamente.

Empecé a contarle a Jake sobre lo atrasada que estaba en la escuela. Le dije sobre la clase de Arte y sobre que estaba pensando en ir a una escuela de arte, que no había visto a Paul, Leah o Sam. Me salte la parte de que no los he visto desde que el se fue… desde que _eso_ paso. Le dije que no tenia un e-mail por que no me importaba, pero que por el haría uno. Estaba tan ocupada escribiendo con una sonrisa en mi cara que ignore el sonido de un vehículo llegando a nuestro patio y el abrir de la puerta. Ignore el pesado sonido de unas botas subiendo por las escaleras. Olvide poner seguro a mi puerta.

La puerta se abrió golpeando la pared. Causando que algunos de mis dibujos se cayeran de la pared y que yo brincara de mi cama.

Jadee tirando mi tarea, la carta de Jake y la mía al suelo. Mi corazón una vez más me golpeaba y pare de respirar cuando lo vi a _El_. Se paro en la entrada, aun con su uniforme de policía. Su cara estaba calmada y sin molestias, pero se veía cansado…

— ¡Te estacionaste encima del maldito azadón para el agua! ¡Mi maldito azadón! —ladro. La arteria de su cuello se salto y su pálida piel, la cual herede, se volvió roja, sudorosamente roja. Los vellos de mis brazos y de mi nuca se levantaron. Creo que olvide respirar y pestañear. Podía sentir escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome. El lado derecho de mi cuerpo empezó a temblar… tratando de mantenerme junta. _Probablemente el solo te pida que muevas tu camioneta… cálmate._

—Ese pedazo de mierda tuyo que llamas camioneta esta arruinando mi azadón. ¡Muévela maldita sea! Se que lo harás Isabella… por que si no, te lo juro por el maldito Satán que azadones rotos conocerán tu jodida piel…—dijo calmadamente y yo podía sentir mis lagrimas empezar a formarse en mis ojos y mis pulmones quemándose por aire. Su tranquilidad era más aterradora que sus violentos arranques. Te daba una falsa sensación de esperanza. Eso es inhumano. —Después que hagas eso, quiero un sándwich. Tu jodida madre no esta aquí. Esa zorra… ¡hayo un maldito club de lectura! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tu mama piensa que puede ser inteligente! — dijo el sonriendo sombríamente. — Ella es igualita a ti ¡tan jodidamente estúpida! ¿Qué putas va a saber sobre unos jodidos libros? ¡Debería de estar aquí alimentándome! Pero la deje… no puedo tener a la gente pensando que el jefe Swan no deja que su esposa haga nada.— dijo el y yo no me moví no hice ningún movimiento aterrada de que se enojara. El tapeo su pie. Con cada golpe conté.

Sabia lo que venia, mi estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido cuerpo no se movió. El se me quedo viendo y yo lo veía a el a los ojos. Juro que me orine un poco. Podía sentir mis dientes sacudiéndose. Tome un fuerte respiro y en ese movimiento, el violentamente camino hacia mi y no grite. Ya no grito más.

He perdido mi voz.

Mi garganta esta seca.

El me agarro por el brazo y me saco de la cama.

— ¿Cuándo putas planeas empezar a moverte Isabella? ¡Tengo que moverte yo como a un jodido retardado! — ladro y casi pierdo el equilibrio mientras me jalaba hacia las escaleras. Padre media 1.83m y yo 1.62m. Yo perdía todo el tiempo. Podía sentir sus ásperas manos y dedos cortando mi brazo mientras me bajaba por las escaleras. Dolía. Estoy segura que dolía. Pero…

Yo no estaba allí.

Estaba entumida.

Lo deje.

Dolería luego.

Lo repetiría luego en mi mente.

Sus largas piernas se saltaron algunos escalones camino abajo y mis rodillas sentían la presión del aterrizaje. No me atreví a gemir de dolor o a jadear. El me aventó, soltando mi brazo y aterrice contra una silla de la cocina golpeando mi estomago con la orilla de esta. Pestañee. Murmuro algo y se quito las botas, agarro una cerveza y se sentó en su sillón. Corrí afuera y con manos temblorosas moví mi camioneta, no molestándome en ponerme una chaqueta o zapatos…

Corrí adentro y le hice a Padre un sándwich.

_Sin mostaza… sin mostaza… sin mostaza… sin mostaza…_

Le lleve el sándwich y el solo lo arrebato de mis temblorosas manos y salte de nuevo. No dije nada.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto y esta vez me asegure de ponerle seguro a la puerta. Me detuve con mi espalda contra la pared esperando a que mi corazón se calmara y que mi aliento regresara. Mi temblor paro.

Recogí mis cosas del piso, lagrimas golpeando los papeles como gotas de lluvia en el toldo de mi camioneta. Agarre un panfleto del piso y me le quede viendo por un buen rato.

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

Me pase el resto de la noche terminando mi tarea y todas mis asignaciones atrasadas. Termine de escribir mi carta para Jacob, sin molestarme en terminar lo que estaba diciendo en el párrafo anterior.

_El_ lo arruino.

Me fui a la cama repensando lo que paso. Reproduje, reproduje y reproduje las mismas imágenes en mi mente. ¡Maldiciéndome por mi falta de defensa y de bolas! No llore lo juro.

En la mañana, me desperté con un muy adolorido brazo y mi hombro me estaba matando. Mientras estaba duchándome, note los moretones en mi brazo y estomago. Ahí estaban, junto a los _otros…_

Me puse otra vendaje en mi mano, por que el que tenia ahora estaba sucio y negro.

Me vestí y me puse mi _manga larga_ y mi sweater extra verde bajito y antes bajar corriendo las escaleras me asegure de que la patrulla de Padre no estuviera estacionada afuera… y no estaba. Suspire. Corrí hacia mi camioneta, tratando de evitar a mi madre y lo logre. Otro suspiro…

Después de dejar mi carta para Jake en el correo, me apresure hacía la escuela. Cuando llegue allí, a pesar de las miradas que me dieron en el pasillo, tenía un sentimiento de logro dado que había terminado toda mi tarea. Tome lo que necesitaba para mis primeras clases de mi casillero. Lo menos que viniera a mi casillero, menos posibilidades de toparme con Tanya. Prefiero andar cargando todo.

Entregue toda mi tarea y pedí por cualquier otra que estuviera atrasada. Por alguna razón mis profesores parecían bastante felices cuando lo hice.

Muchos como siempre solo me ignoraron. Otros me miraban y luego rápidamente se volteaban. Estaba pensando en saltarme el almuerzo y también Ingles. No quería encarar a Edward.

A la hora del almuerzo, puse mis cosas de vuelta en mi casillero. Y decidi saltármelo e ir a la parte de atrás del edificio. Tenia que asegurarme que mi cuchillo todavía seguía ahí.

Tenia que terminar lo que estaba tallando… tenia que hacerlo.

Era un día frio, pero seco, lo más seco que puede llegar a ser Washington. Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar afuera, el frio empezó a cortar mi piel. Podia sentir mis mejillas doler, pero lo ignore. Finalmente llegue a mi árbol y sonreí cuando vi que mi cuchillo todavía seguía en el suelo enterrado un poco bajo la tierra. Tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre, se las quite con una hoja.

Empece a tallar cuando oi pasos…

¡Mierda… me atraparon!

Rápidamente guarde el cuchillo.

—¿Bella? —oi su aterciopelada voz detrás del árbol-

¿En serio?

—Bella ¿eres tu? — pregunto de nuevo y finalmente me encontró tras del árbol.

Lo juro Edward Cullen es pura belleza.

Sus sonrosadas mejillas contrastaban hermosamente con sus ojos verdes. Resaltaba sus pómulos y su increíble quijada…

Extrañamente Edward es la única cosa bella en mi vida… aunque el sea tan malvado.

— ¿Bella qué estas haciendo en el frio? —dijo mirándome y luciendo molesto. No un molesto que asuste como _EL_. Era mas como, una mama enojada por que no te estas usando sweater en el frio. — ¿tienes frio?

—Duh— dije antes de pensarlo. Rápidamente desvié la mirada. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No me odia mas? Ayer me pareció haberlo humillado y el cree que yo logre que lo suspendieran.

Lo oi reírse.

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta tonta—dijo ligeramente y mire hacia el. El me sonrió y yo… yo no.

Miro alrededor tratando de averiguar que estaba haciendo. Tenía la esperanza de que no viera el maldito árbol… pero lo vio. Repentinamente detuvo sus movimientos…

—Wow…—jadeo… camino hacia el árbol y movió la punta de sus dedos sobre las líneas talladas del dibujo. —Bella, ¿tú hiciste esto? — pregunto en shock. Su voz llena de sorpresa. Examino el maldito árbol por un buen rato. Me dio la espalda y yo saque mi cuchillo.

— ¡Hey! — grito un poco asustado al momento de mirarme. Rodé mis ojos.

—Lo hice con esto. — dije y puse el cuchillo de nuevo en su hoyo. Con mi pie, patee la tierra y puse una piedra encima de el. — ¿Me iras a delatar ahora? — pregunte y el lucia confundido.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—No lo se. Tal vez por que te asuste ayer y tú me odias…—dije. ¿Por qué estoy hablando? Esto es lo mas que le he hablado a Edward y estoy balbuceando mierda. El continuo callado y únicamente mirándome a mi. —Yo…— dije caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia la escuela.

— ¡No, oye espera! —dijo el y me detuve.

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de huir de mí. ¡Cada vez que quiero hablar contigo tú huyes, detente! — dijo pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello. Oh su cabello…

— ¿Tu quieres hablar conmigo? — pregunte mi voz se oia muy sorprendida y me avergonzó por un segundo. Me sonrió torcidamente.

—Si… me quiero disculpar por lo de ayer. — ¿esta hablando en serio? —Quiero decir te asustaste un poco, pero lo entiendo. Yo te agarre e invadi tu espacio. Eso estuvo bastante jodido de mi parte. Lo siento Bella. —dijo el y juro que no pudo sonar mas honesto. ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte y arrugue mis cejas.

— ¿Por qué que?

— ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

—Solo quiero hacer lo correcto.

—Estás lleno de mierda, ¿lo sabes? — el abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

—Sabes Bella, puedes ser un poco ruda algunas veces. Me gusta eso. —se rio entre dientes. Rodé mis ojos y comencé a caminar de nuevo. — ¡Oh vamos, Bella! ¡No te agarrare para detenerte, pero gritare! — pare de caminar.

—Por favor dime lo que quieres de mí para que terminemos con esto de una vez. —dije y rio de nuevo.

—Ya te lo dije. Me quiero disculpar.

Resoplé.

—Estás lleno de mierda.

—Ya dijiste eso.

—Por que lo estas.

— ¡No, no lo estoy!

—Si, tú me odias. ¿Por qué te disculparías conmigo? No debería importarte.

—No te odio Bella.

—Si lo haces.

Resopló.

— ¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?

—En los seis años que hemos estado yendo juntos a la escuela nunca me habías hablado, y de la nada lo haces ahora. Cuando tú crees… cuando tu y tus amigos… creen… me odias por que crees…

—Bella no te odio y por eso especialmente no lo hago. Tuve una semana libre de escuela ¡gracias a ti!

Suspire ruidosamente. El si cree que lo delate. Sacudí mi cabeza, pero no me moleste en defenderme.

—Bella, empecé a hablarte por que… creo que eres… um… uh interesante— dijo el y juro que quería reírse. Yo me quería reír.

—Por favor detente ahí, antes de que vomite.

—Es la pura verdad…

Rodé mis ojos de nuevo.

—Esta bien… esta bien… necesito ayuda con mi tarea…— comencé a caminar de nuevo — ¡Pero! ¡Hay un pero! — rogo y me detuve de nuevo.

—Pasaron algunas cosas que… um… yo no Bella, mierda. Solo quiero hablar contigo. Se que es difícil de creerme por que soy un idiota y todo eso, pero mira… para que me creas mas… solo quiero hablar contigo por que pareces una buena oyente y yo ya se algunas cosas sobre ti… como tu miedo a la sangre…

— ¿Quién carajos te dijo? — lo corte rudamente.

— ¡Mierda nadie, cálmate, era demasiado obvio! — dijo el y luego tomo un respiro y empezó de nuevo— Mira… necesito ayuda con mi tarea. Tal vez puedas ayudarme y yo pueda ayudarte a ti.

Quería creerle.

— Y… si tu me ayudas yo puedo ayudarte con otras mierdas aunque no tengan que ver con las calificaciones…

— ¿Cómo en que? ¡No puedo creer que este considerando esto!

—Lo se… no eres la chica mas querida por Tanya y sus malditas Perras de Caza—¿perras de caza? Eso es ingenioso. Desearía haber pensado eso primero.

Bastardo.

—Y otras personas… como mis amigos… tampoco te quieren…

—Dios, gracias…

—Espera Bella, mierda dame una oportunidad. — Me quede quieta— Yo puedo quitártelos de encima. Ellos me escuchan. Piensan que soy como un Dios o alguna tontería así.

Resoplé.

—Se que son unos maricas, pero puedo convencerlos de que te dejen en paz.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué que?

— ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

—Por que… necesito ayuda… y tú también la necesitas. Además, tenemos Ingles juntos estoy como que fallando. Necesito graduarme. Tu pareces saber que mierdas es lo que estas haciendo allí…

—Um…

—Lo juro estoy diciendo la verdad… yo solo… preferiría que nadie supiera sobre nuestro arreglo.

Hmmm esta diciéndome la verdad. El quiere pretender que no me conoce… um… suena como el cinico que es. El, Edward "bonito" Cullen no puede ser visto con la chica Swan.

— ¿Juras que la Banda de Zorras no me volverá a tocar? — rio.

— ¡Lo juro por mis calificaciones! ¡Necesito graduarme Bella! ¡Por favor ayúdame! — dijo y me puso una cara triste. Lucia como un maldito niño de cinco años.

— ¿Donde tendríamos estas "sesiones de estudio"? — pregunte señalando las comillas con mis dedos.

—En la biblioteca, aquí afuera, después de la escuela, donde sea…

— ¿Y juras por Dios que me protegerás de la banda de zorras y de tus amiguitos?

— ¡Lo juro! — dijo el cruzando su corazón con sus dedos. Esto me ayudara a estar a salvo y realmente hacer mi tarea.

— ¿Qué materias?

— Todas ellas excepto Matemáticas, tengo esa mierda cubierta.

—Excelente, por que odios Matemáticas. —se sentía raro hablar de mi con Edward. Sonrío de nuevo.

—Ves… ya esta funcionando. Yo te ayudo con Matemáticas. ¡Nos tenemos el uno al otro! — dijo el riendo y trate de regresarle la sonrisa, pero… no pude. En verdad estoy confiando en Edward.

— ¿Cuándo?

—La próxima semana, después de la escuela. Tengo unas cosas que hacer el resto de esta semana. Pero seguro la próxima semana.

Nos despedimos. Un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y una adiós con la mano. Demasiado incomodo.

Edward se paso el resto de la semana pretendiendo que no existía. Solo hablamos en Ingles para nuestro proyecto. Pero para el viernes se aseguro de recordarme nuestra reunión del lunes.

No recordé hasta el mismo lunes, que Rosalie regresaba a la escuela.

Aunque Edward haya prometido que me protegería de cualquier daño, no podía arriesgarme. Tendría que ponerme más cómoda con la idea.

Me salte Gimnasia, que era la única clase que tenia con Rosalie y evite a toda costa ir a mi casillero. Traía mi propio almuerzo así que comí afuera. Después de Ingles, Edward me dijo que me esperaría en la biblioteca. ¡Algún día tenia que ir a mi casillero!

Con manos temblorosas con una velocidad que empeoro mi torpeza, puse todas mis cosas en mi casillero y agarre mi mochila. Mientras caminaba para la biblioteca, no sabiendo que esperar de esta incomoda situación en la que me encontraba, nunca me detuve a pensar que Edward nunca había sido un mal estudiante. ¿Para que necesitaría sesiones de estudio? ¿Conmigo? Me refiero a que si se cosas, pero no las hago.

_Tal vez ha estado holgazaneando. El piensa que eres una nerd. Todos piensan que eres una nerd. Funciona. Estarás a salvo. Solo úsalo._

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, esperando que uno o dos nerds se paseen después de que ha sonado el timbre para besar el trasero de sus profesores. Casi estaba llegando a la biblioteca cuando oí tacones altos…

Mierda… lo prometió.

Ellas silbaban.

— ¡Hey zorra sexy! — la voz de Rosalie era tan perversa. Era como un cuchillo cortando mis oídos… haciéndome sangrar… sangrar.

— ¡Menea ese trasero! — le siguió Lauren. Continúe caminando. Mis piernas cortas necesitaban apurarse.

—Hmmm creo que nuestra _amiguita_ esta ignorándonos Rose. — continuo Jessica. Los tacones se hacían más ruidosos a medida que se acercaban, hasta que tuve a Jessica y a Lauren, a cada uno de mis lados. Tanya camino tras de mi y Rosalie delante de mi. Empezó a caminar al revés, encarándome.

— ¿Por qué estas ignorándonos _amiguita_? Estas lastimando nuestros sentimientos— suspiro Rosalie causando que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna. Mi corazón estaba golpeando, pero seguí caminando mirando hacia abajo, evitando su cara. — ¿No me extrañaste *amiga? Yo a ti si. — dijo ella y de repente deje de caminar, y choque con ella. —Además no quiero pelear, ¿Por qué estas empujándome? ¡Chicas! —Lauren y Jessica empezaron a jugar con mi cabello.

—Deberíamos de llevarte a cortar tu cabello y hacerte un cambio de imagen, si quieres ser nuestra quinta rueda sexy… debes de… lucir como una zorra sexy…—dijo Jessica y Tanya desordeno la parte superior de mi cabeza.

— ¡Si amiguita… y no luces nada sexy ahorita! —dijo Tanya y toda soltaron unas risitas. ¡Quería que dejaran de tocarme! Podía sentir el sudor frio y mi estúpido temblor.

— ¿Qué pasa nena? —pregunto Rosalie con un falso sentimiento de preocupación. — ¿Estas asustada? Yo no muerdo.

— ¡Yo si y jodidamente duele como una puta madre! — Rosalie se volteo a ver a Edward que estaba viendo hacia ella.

— ¡Ed lárgate a la mierda de aquí! — grito Rosalie y volteo hacia mi.

— ¡No, tu y tu manada de zorras necesitan irse lo mas jodidamente lejos de Bella!— dijo el y lo juro quería besarlo... solo por gratitud. Estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

— ¿Que se te ha metido? — grito Tanya.

—Solo ignóralo Tanya, ¡Hoy Edward se siente la Madre Teresa! Vámonos. — dijo Rosalie me guiño un ojo y se alejo con su banda. Lentamente Edward se acerco a mi sin decir nada por un buen rato... le agradecí eso.

— ¿Estás bien Bella? — finalmente pregunto suavemente yo solo asentí mordiéndome mi labio inferior. — ¿Quieres mejor irte a tu casa? —dijo amablemente y asentí. —Te acompaño tu camioneta— dijo y asentí de nuevo. No podía obligarme a mirarlo a la cara.

_¡Agradécele!_

De camino a mi camioneta no dijimos nada. El único sonido que había era el de la ligera lluvia golpeando el piso y nuestros pasos. Caminábamos juntos pero el mantenía su distancia. Probablemente tratando de mantener su reputación... pero todavía olerlo.

Hmmm

Mi maldita camioneta no quería arrancar...

En serio, ¿podría empeorar mi suerte? No sabía como arreglarla y Padre no la arreglaría. El me haría caminar. Edward ofreció echarle un vistazo. Se le quedo viendo al interior del capo por unos momentos y movió algunos cables.

—Hmmm…— puso un dedo bajo su barbilla. —Es una compostura fácil. Traeré la pieza faltante mañana. Tenemos bastantes de esas en la casa.

— ¿Mañana?

—Si Bella...

—Pero... ¿como llegare a casa? ¿Y como voy a pagarte por arreglarla?

—No te preocupes es gratis... y yo um. —se detuvo, suspiro y luego me volvió a mirar — ¿Yo podría darte un aventón? —encogio los hombros.

— ¿Que?

—Un aventón Bella, ya sabes... te subes a mi auto y yo te llevo allá. También te traería a la escuela mañana. ¿A menos que tengas una mejor idea que no involucre caminar? — se rio.

—No... um... no tengo ninguna idea.

—Así que, ¿que dices? — me sonrió torcidamente.

_Solo te esta dando un aventón, ¡el no va a golpearte! _

Nunca antes había estado sola en un coche con un chico, aparte de Jake.

_Oh vamos. Sabes que quieres subirte a su estúpido Volvo. Adema esta demasiado malditamente frio para caminar y Charles "Padre" todavía no esta en casa._

—Um... uh... —solo dilo maldita sea. Edward me miro esperando mi respuesta. —Yo um... uh... esta bien. Trague saliva. — Aceptare tu aventón.

El sonrió y azoto de vuelta el capo de camioneta.

**al fin la vida le da un rayito a nuestra Bells que dicen ¿que estudie arte y se vaya? ahh yo deseo que si... & luego Jake ahhhh ya mero regresaa...me emociona..hehe btW las palabras con (*) estan en _español en el original_, haha ¡SI NUESTRA AUTORA HABLA UN POCO DE ESPAÑOL! asii que si dejan reviéews los leee ... & pss ya vimos tambien por que Bella se paniquea cuando la jalan u,u pobresillaaaa & luego Edward acercandose mas y mas... notaron el plan maestrooo a veces este _Doucheward_ si esta lleno de mierda o ¿uds que creen?, ay Dios se los juro se pone buenisimooo & los capittúloos son mas largos asi que si luego me demoro porfas no me maten que aquii estare tarde pero segura(:, bueno ahora si reviewen & diiganme que les parecioo & obvio les mandare otro adelantitooo OK, hehehe! que luego las dejo asi picadas.. so reviewen reviéewen MUCHO, ya saben cilck al glóobito.**


	8. Puertas Abiertas

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 8. Puertas abiertas.

**EPOV**

—Ya no voy a hacerlo— grite. Era la tercera vez que lo había dicho. Rosalie y los chicos no me dejaban en paz y yo me estaba encabronando.

— ¿Como es que te rindes así nada mas? — pregunto Rosalie mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Emmet.

Había decidido ver la TV en la sala con Alice. Pensé que tal vez seria posible pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con mi pequeña hermana, pero el jodido de Emmet tenía que traer a su malvada novia y a su hermano. Y el tiempo de unión de Alice y Edward se volvió la reunión "por que Edward ya no quiere follar a Bella".

— ¡Solo por que te asusto! Quiero decir ella asusta a todos— continuo Rosalie. —Pensé que teníamos un trato, plan... apuesta o como jodidas quieras llamarlo, pero el punto era vengarnos de Isabella por lo que nos hizo. ¿O ya olvidaste como actuó y la mirada de tu mama después que tu, una vez mas, fueras atrapado con drogas?

—Por supuesto que no la he olvidado, pero ¡joder! Esta mierda no es fácil— escupí. Rose tenia que meter a mi jodida madre en esta mierda. Rosalie es una jodida perra.

— ¿Desde cuando para Edward "me follo todo lo que se mueva" Cullen es difícil el convencer a una chica que la ama y cogerla?

—Nunca le he dicho a nadie que la amo y segundo realmente no creo haber tenido nunca una novia— dije y después de estarlo pensando y rascándome a cabeza me reí, y también Jasper y Emmet.

—Amigo, ahora que lo pienso, nunca has tenido una novia. ¡Eso es tan jodidamente raro de ti! Considerando que tu consigues mas acostones que yo— dijo Emmet riendo hasta que Rosalie lo golpeo en el brazo.

—Tu jodido ermitaño, tu lo que tienes son cogí-amigas. Solía envidarte. — dijo Jasper y rápidamente volteo a ver a Alice —Pero ahora siento pena por ti —dijo el y le sonrió a Alice, besando su mano. Rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Que hay acerca de Tanya? — pregunto Rosalie y todos comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo. No me hizo sentir mal que sucediera que es la mejor amiga de Rosalie.

—Oh Tanya... um... nunca he tenido una "cita" con ella, pero... —no termine por que yo no beso y cuento o algo así.

— ¡Ugh eres todo un prostituto! Hijo de tu... ¿es por eso que te estas rindiendo? — pregunto Rosalie y yo suspire ruidosamente.

—No me estoy rindiendo. Solo estoy enfrentando la realidad. Bella tiene unos serios problemas y ella no confía en mí. Cada ves que intento hacer conversación con ella, me manda a volar y huye.

— ¿Bueno como esperas que automáticamente ella se enamore de ti Edward? hablo finalmente Alice. Cada vez que sacábamos el tema de Bella en una conversación, ella no decía nada y lucia tan culpable, como si ella fuera la que le estuviera mintiendo a Bella. — ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Como esperan que se enamore de Edward, cuando el de entre todos nosotros…excepto Rosalie, es el que la ha tratado peor!

— ¡No, no lo he hecho! — me sentí insultado.

— ¡Si, si lo has hecho! En octavo grado le pegaste una nota en la espalda que decía "fenómeno" y todos se rieron de ella. En decimo grado le robaste su tarea, yo estaba justo ahí cuando lo hiciste, únicamente que tu no me viste.

— ¿Yo _hice_ eso? — pregunte y Emmet y Jasper rieron bajito.

— ¡Si! Le has puesto apodos. Luego una vez accidentalmente la empujaste en el pasillo, fue completamente tu culpa, pero tú le ladraste a ella. Deberías de haber visto su cara. Tenía tanto miedo de ti. —dijo Alice tristemente. —Pero por supuesto no lo notaste y te alejaste sin disculparte con ella o ayudarla a recoger sus cosas del piso. ¿Como puede ella confiar y especialmente enamorarse de ti? Eso no solo pasa, por que seas muy guapo o encantador. Esa chica no es estúpida. —dijo Alice y automáticamente aleje todos los sentimientos de tristeza y culpa que sentía por Bella. ¿Realmente yo hice esas cosas?

_No deberías sentirte culpable. No es tu culpa que la jodida de Swan sea débil y patética. Además es tu deber estarla jodiendo. ¡Ella es el fenómeno!_

—Hermano, _eres_ un imbécil— dijo Emmet aun riendo.

—Jodete— grite. _Pero lo soy. Soy un jodido pedazo de mierda._

—Por mucho que Alice este tratando de defender a Isabella, una vez mas... —dijo Rosalie y Alice le rodo los ojos. —Alice me ha dado una idea...

— ¡Ugh no mas ideas!— gemí y me recosté de espaldas en el sillón.

—Déjame recordarte algunas cosas. Recuerdas la fiesta de Ben hace unos cuantos años, ¿cuando te arrestaron por posesión de cocaína?

—Nah... ya olvide que pase un tiempo en la correccional por esa mierda y que Carlisle y Esme casi me enviaron lejos ¡a una escuela militar! Por supuesto que malditamente lo recuerdo.

—Bueno ¿adivina quien llamo a los policías a la fiesta? Charles Swan, el jodido jefe de policía. ¿Recuerdas cuando ellos arrestaron a Tyler en la escuela por vender coca y mariguana y ahora esta en la cárcel?

—Demonios, si. Tyler era un buen amigo. — dijo Emmet y yo asentí en acuerdo.

—Bueno, el jefe Swan lo arresto personalmente. Ese imbécil siempre esta haciéndonos mierdas y nadie se venga de el. Su hija sigue sus pasos y hace que nos atrapen. Probablemente lo hizo pensando que se podía vengar de nosotros, pero esa mierda no va a pasar. Tú eres nuestra única esperanza de venganza Edward.

—Yo solo...

—Edward, solo piensa en lo que tu madre cree de ti en estos momentos. Ella no sabría nada de no ser por Swan. Te duplico el dinero ahora. Si lo haces antes de la graduación te daré el dinero que los demás están apostando y mas, pero si lo haces en la graduación será menos. —dijo Rosalie sonriendo y yo no dije nada. —Pero otra parte del trato es que por ahora, debes mantener la seducción en un nivel bajo, por que no quiero a Tanya enojada conmigo. Además, dudo que tú quieras que la gente te vea con Swan.

¿Que tan jodido cree ella que estaba?

_¡Tu mismo te has dicho eso!_

Si, pero ese era yo. Alguien más diciéndolo me hace sonar como un maldito perro.

—Seria mucho más grande si de la nada se dice ¡que tú te follaste a Bella! ¿Imagina el shock en la escuela? Nadie lo habría visto venir. —rio Rosalie.

Rosalie termino diciéndome su plan que fue supuestamente inspirado por Alice mientras trataba de defenderse a ella y a Bella. El plan era acerca de hacerme lucir como un héroe para Bella. De ese modo Bella confiaría en mí. Se sentiría cómoda conmigo y me dejaría hablarle a ella y ella a mi. Parecía un plan inteligente y yo solo lo seguí.

¿Que carajos tengo que perder? ¿Cual es el punto de dudar de las razones detrás de esto? Ya soy una persona de mierda y tal vez esto me distraiga de mi rara depresión. Estoy jodidamente aburrido.

La cena con mi familia empezó en silencio. Carlisle y Esme empezaron un firme conversación con Alice acerca de la graduación y la Universidad. Alice era una junior, pero iba tan adelantada que se graduaría con nosotros. Alice quería ir a New York e ir a una escuela de moda y tal vez conseguir un trabajo en alguna de esas revistas con las que se ha estado comunicando. Aparentemente Jasper también iría para New York, así que les funciono. Emmet quería ir a California. Ya había aplicado a algunas Universidades allí. Los dos acordaron que seria genial hacer un viaje antes de ir a la Universidad.

Yo no dije nada. No tenía ningún plan. No sabía que putas quería hacer. Había pensado conseguirme un trabajucho durante el verano mientras pensaba en algo que hacer. Ya se que no llegare a ningún lado con mi jodida actitud, pero no puedo evitarlo. No me sentía entusiasmado por nada. Deje la mesa sin decir una palabra. Nadie intento detenerme. Me conocían demasiado bien.

Algunas veces desearía que me detuvieran.

Pero luego me doy cuenta que solo soy un jodido adolescente quejumbroso gritando por un poco de atención.

Ya que no puedo hablar con mis padres acera de que esta jodidamente mal conmigo, por que ellos solo me sermonearían, Alice me daría su mierda positiva y Jasper esta ocupado con ella y Emmet me fastidiaría, simplemente me lo guardo para mi mismo.

No fui al prado, por que era demasiado flojo y estaba corto de hierba. No escribí, por que estaba cansado de estarme quejando en mi diario y no tenía nada nuevo. La TV esta llena de mierda y estoy hasta la madre de mi propia música. Me dormí de puro aburrimiento.

La mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de cabeza y mal humor. Estaba jodidamente helado y mis bolas estaban congeladas. No quería ir a la escuela hoy, especialmente después de la mierda de ayer, pero de todos modos fui. No quería oír a mi madre.

No vi a Bella en todo el día. Usualmente la veo tropezando con algo o corriendo a sus clases. Su horrible pedazo de chatarra esta estacionado afuera, así que no dude que ella estaba aquí. Probablemente se estaba escondiendo de mí. No la culpo.

Llego el almuerzo y estaba a punto de caminar hacia la cafetería cuando finalmente, vi a Bella. Se estaba escapando por la parte de atrás de la edificio de la escuela. Era ella reconocería su maldito sweater verde de mangas largas. Y aunque me importaba una mierda, sabía que ese maldito sweater no era lo suficientemente caliente. Estaba a punto de seguirla afuera cuando Tanya me detuvo. Ella tomo mi mano y me guio hacia la cafetería. Como odio que la jodida gente me obligue a hacer cosas.

Me senté con ella por un rato, mientras estaban haciendo planes para el fin de semana. También me invito a una fiesta la próxima semana. Aparentemente Mike iba a dar una gran fiesta. Ese desgraciado todavía no me invitaba. Pero lo haría, ya conocía yo a ese pedazo de mierda. Mientras que las perras de caza de Tanya finalmente llegaban a la mesa, me fui sin decir adiós. De camino afuera me tope a Mike, quien por supuesto me invito a su maldita fiesta. Finalmente llegue afuera del edificio.

Bella no estaba por ningún lado. Mire a mi alrededor hasta que note la reja de la puerta abierta, llevaba hasta el bosque.

¿Que carajos estaba haciendo ella aquí afuera?

Camine unos cuantos minutos en la parte trasera de la escuela. El jodido frio estaba cortándome las mejillas y mis manos se estaban congelando. Juro que podía sentir mis bolas crujir a través de mis jeans.

Llegue afuera de la reja y camine unos minutos hasta que note movimiento. Lo juro me hubiera asustado de no haber visto el maldito sweater verde.

Bella

—¿Bella? —pregunte y oi un pie romper una rama. Me sonrei a mi mismo. Hora del show. —Bella ¿eres tu? — pregunte y finalmente la haye detras de un arbol. Se levanto y luciendo culpable hasta la mierda ¿Que carajos hizo? Por un momento me miro y podria jurar que parecia que me veia con adoracion, pero rapidamente regreso a su cara de perra, la cual me merecia. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio y se sorbia la nariz.

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo en el frio? ¡Esta tonta se iba a enfermar!

— ¿Bella qué estas haciendo en el frio? — ¡debe de haber una buena respuesta para eso!— ¿tienes frio?

—Duh— hasta ella se sorprendió de su propia respuesta. Me reí. Eso fue inesperado. Rápidamente miro hacia sus zapatos. Desearía que Bella no hiciera eso. Es difícil saber que carajos se pasa por su mente.

Bueno, supongo que por eso lo hace.

Mierda... yo lo hago.

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta tonta—dije y ella solo se mordió su labio, todavía luciendo hasta el carajo de culpable. Mire a mí alrededor tratando de averiguar que era lo que la tenia tan nerviosa. ¿Finalmente perdió la razón y mato a alguien? Mierda ¿Va a matarme por lo que he hecho?

Por la esquina de mi ojo la mirando el árbol que estaba atrás de mi. Me voltee y juro que me golpeo tan jodidamente fuerte que tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás, pero tenia que mantener la compostura... y pretender que no era tan genial...

—Wow…—jadee.

A la mitad del árbol, había una figura tallada. Una niña de espaldas, sosteniendo sus manos tras ella, parada enfrente de una casa en llamas. El fuego salía de las ventanas y la chica cargaba un libro que parecía un poco quemado tras de su espalda, hasta detallo eso. El viento mecía sus cabellos mientras ella veía el fuego. El color del árbol, ayudaba al efecto del fuego, un café rojizo.

El libro tenia el titulo tallado.

_Amor es un Lugar_

Pase mis dedos por el titulo del libro.

No entendía.

—Bella, ¿tú hiciste esto? — por alguna razon mi voz se oia dudosa. Soy tan imbecil. Me le quede viendo al arbol por un buen rato. No me podia alejar. En cierto modo era perturbador, pero sentia que tal vez podia ver un poco de Bella en en el, ya que ella no se abre a mi. Decidi encararla y cuando lo hice casi mojo mis pantalones.

Bella sostenia en su mano un jodido cuchillo y no lucia incomoda con el hecho de estar apuntandome con el. Trague saliva.

— ¡Hey! — me las arregle para gritar.

_¡Si, por que Bella es una asesina! ¡Tu jodido imbecil!_

Uno nunca sabe.

Bella rodo sus ojos.

—Lo hice con esto. — dijo ella y cerro el cuchillo y lo tiro a un hoyo en el suelo cubriendolo con tierra y una piedra.

Me pregunto si iba a delatarla. Estaba un poco insultado por su susposicion ¡No Bella, yo no soy como tu! Dijo algo sobre que pensaba que lo haria proposito por que ella me habia asustado y por que la odio.

No odio a Bella.

¿Que? ¿No la odio? ¿Entonces que carajo? No lo se. Es imposible odiar a Bella, incluso si ella si me delato... pequeña soplona. La mire y lo unico que queria decirle era que tuviera mas jodidas bolas y se defendiera. Siempre esta haciendose pequeña e ingsignificante. No dije nada y me di cuenta que me molestaba el hecho de que Bella pensara que la odiaba ¿Por que deberia importarme?

_¿Tal vez, por que no puedes convencerla de follar si te odia?_

Parecia irritada por mi silencio y empezo a alejarse.

Como jodidas odio cuando hace esa mierda. ¡Carajo enfrentame!

La detuve amenazandola con gritar. Le dije algo sobre querer disculparme por las mierdas que hice ayer, en cierto modo lo decia en serio. Lucia como si estuviera considerando mi honestidad, pero despues a pesar de todo, empezo a alejarse de nuevo. Me dijo que estaba lleno de mierda. Las chicas nunca me habian dicho eso cuando estaba siendo "amable" con ellas.

Bella me hizo sentir orgulloso.

De nuevo, me dejo en claro que pensaba que la odiaba. Era jodidamente frustrante. Luego me recordo que habiamos ido juntos a la escuela por un chingo de tiempo y que siempre he actuado como un tarado. En serio, las mujeres tienen una gran memoria, por que mierda yo no recuerdo ninguna de esas madres.

Finalmente llegamos a la parte de la conversacion que Rosalie habia planeado. Jamas pense que esto seria tan jodidamente dificil.

De acuerdo con Rosalie, Swan, es un temeroso patito. Ella tiene miedo que Rosalie y Tanya le vayan a patear el trasero, lo que de acuerdo con Rosalie algun dia haran. Pero Rosalie penso que seria mas inteligente el jugar con Bella.

Esa malvada perra.

Le pedi ayuda a Bella con la escuela.

No la necesitaba, era un estudiante de puras "A", pero Rosalie dijo que algo tan inocente como estudiar no luciria sospechoso. Haria que Bella pasara mas tiempo conmigo. Encantaria sus pantalentas fuera de ella. Dudaba que Bella me ayudara, pero ofrecerla proteccion contra Tanya y Rosalie y cualquier otro que la molestara, parecia una propuesta genial que Bella tendria que ser jodidamente estupida para no aceptarla.

Bella se puso seria y parecia como si seriamente estuviera considerandolo. Estaba jodidamente ganado.

—Um… — parecia confundida y dudosa, tenia que decir algo antes de que cambiara de opinion.

—Lo juro estoy diciendo la verdad… yo solo… preferiría que nadie supiera sobre nuestro arreglo.— sonaba como yo tenia que creerme.

— ¿Juras que la Banda de Zorras no me volverá a tocar? — pregunto y me rei. Como jodidamente amaba cuando las llama asi. Casi me hacia desear que se me hubiera ocurrido a mi.

Accedió y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con Matemáticas, la cual odiaba, pero sabia como resolver. Mentí diciendo que tenía problemas con Ingles. Tenia esa mierda bajo control, solo le bajaria un poco y haría que Bella me ayudara, y si no sabia lo podia hacer yo solo. Seria facil.

Le dije que empezariamos la semana siguiente. Solo que no mencione que Rosalie regresaria a la escuela en esa misma semana.

Ignore a Bella el resto de la semana. No tenia la energía para tratar de hablar con ella. De cualquier manera siempre terminaba haciéndome enojar. Necesitaba guardar mis fuerzas para despues. Tampoco parecía que le importara a ella. Siguio saltandose el almuerzo, y parecia esconderse durante el periodo de descanzo, nunca la vi. Seguia dibujando durante clases, ignorando asi nuestro arreglo de asientos, el cual consistia en ella sentada enfrente de mi y Angela a nuestro lado, que me tenia a unos metros de ella. El maldito proyecto termino el viernes y despues de clases, con una sonrisa amigable le recorde a Bella nuestra sesion de estudio del lunes y ella solo asintio. Espera que no cambiara de opinion, por que esto era lo mas lejos que habia llegado con Bella y estaria condenado si cambiaba de parecer.

El fin de semana fue una mierda.

Los chicos decidieron pasar el rato en el sotano de Jasper, ya que sus padres estaban fuera en un "viaje de negocios", los tipicos padres imbeciles. Fumamos hierba, jugamos un poco Guitar Hero, que con hierba es mucho mejor ¡tantos colores volando! Hicimos bastante de nada, hasta que llegaron las chicas de comprar, Alice podria ganar una jodida medalla por comprar si fuera un jodido deporte.

Carlisle estara enojado de nuevo. Probablemente se quemo unos cuantos miles.

Teniamos bastante licor. Tanya quien despues de unas cuantas cervezas, seguia siendo hasta el cararajo de irritante. Seguia colgandose de mi jodido cuello y sentandose en mi regazo como si yo fuera su jodido novio o alguna mierda. Ella seguia frotando su trasero sobre mi pene y aunque odiaba a la maldita de Tanya, mi pene lo apreciaba y recibia su trasero con una sonrisa en su jodida cara.

—Bebe, vamos a otro lado...— susurro en mi oido. Podia oler la cerveza en su jodido aliento. Solo asenti y la segui a un cuarto cualquiera.

Lo juro odio su aroma. Huele como _maldito jugo de gays._

Me empujo hacia la cama y comenzo a lamer mi oido y mi cuello.

¿Que esta mal conmigo? Ademas de estar completamente jodido y drogado, me sentia muerto. No mi pene por supuesto, estaba duro como una piedra y rogando por ser libre. El maldito no podia esperar. Pero no hay ninguna parte de mi mente involucrada ninguna emocion. Incluso habia perdido el contoneo de mi pene durante el sexo, cuando la chica... la que fuera... empezaba a gemir y decir mi nombre con pasion. Endurecia mi pene y mi ego. Pero a la larga... solo hacia esa mierda por hacerla. Nada detras de mis razones.

Como joder la mente de Isabella.

Como follar a Tanya.

Estoy cansado de este hoyo de mierda, al que llamo vida. Tengo que salir de aqui.

Era como si hasta el sexo hubiera perdido su significado.

Yo solo me quede ahi y deje que Tanya se aprovechara de mi.

Soy tan jodidamente patetico.

Una carcaza vacia.

Bueno una carcaza vacia con un pene duro... pero eso solo es retorcido y asqueroso.

No tenia emociones ni sentimientos... bueno nunca los habia tenido... pero demonios... necesito algo. Estoy cansado de sentir esta mierda y estoy cansado de estarle buscando un significado a esa mierda. Todos son tan jodidamente estupidos, falsos y sin alma. Si, al menos creo que soy mejor que la mayoria de las personas con la que he cogido.

Despues de que ambos tuvimos nuestro orgasmo, Tanya se durmio. Me levante rapido cuando oi un jodido ronquido bajito. No quiero que ella piense que este es un momento abraza a _Eddiepooh. _Que se joda, yo no hago esas mierdas. Me vesti, todavia jodidamente drogado y borracho. Me tropece unas cuantas veces y grite cuando me pegue en mi dedo con la jodida cama.

Esa mierda dolio hasta la chingada. Dije alguna palabras profanas bajo mi aliento... joder casi lloro.

Me puse mis zapatos y me fui de ahi como si no hubiera un mañana. Tanya es tan incomoda y sofocante.

Camine afuera de la casa de Rosalie y Jasper y me sente en el patio de enfrente. Sip, todavia estaba jodido. Erupte y me dio un poco de nauseas. Que bueno que estaba afuera. Solo en caso de que decidiera vomitar, tenia el pasto para decorar. Era una noche fresca, pero estaba ayudando a mi malestar. Me quede viendo al suelo como un maldito vagabundo hasta que senti a alguien sentarse junto a mi.

—Hey Edward— maldita Alice, lucia sobria y sana. La envidiaba.

—¡Mierda Alice, podrias no divertirte por una sola noche!— dije, esperanzado que entendiera. Creo que arrastre mas de la mitad de las palabras en esa oracion.

—Si por diversion te refieres a ponerme completamente jodida y repugnante, entonces lo siento soy aburrida. Lo prefiero asi. Ademas, me tome una cerveza. ¿No es eso lo suficientemente genial para ti, Edward Cullen?— dijo ella y aunque prefiriera que no hablara con su delgada voz me tenia que reir de su comentario.

—¡Wow! ¡Chica Salvaje!— dije golpeando el aire entre nosotros y ella solo rodo sus ojos.

—¿Que te pasa Edward?

—Estoy perdido, jodido, borracho, con una cara de mierda... deberia seguir.

—No me refiero a eso. Ya puedo oler eso en ti ahora. Me refiero a ultimamente. Quiero decir tu siempre eres un tarado emo deprimido, pero ultimamente pareces fuera de ti mas de lo usual— mi hermana me conocia demasiado bien y era jodidamente irritante algunas veces.

—No se de que estas hablando...

—Mierda... te conozco. Pernse que estando borracho, pedria sacarte algo de informacion, pero supongo que estaba equivocada.

—Supongo que despues de todo no me conoces. Solo jodete Alice. Estare bien vuelve con Jasper.— dije y ella me empujo, de no haber estado tan jodido no me hubiera caido de lado.

—¡Lo que sea Edward! ¡Un dia veras la maldita luz y dejaras de ser tan idiota. Pero el karma es una perra, y una perra mas grande que Tanya, quien sea que te ayude a ver la luz, luego te a hacer tan miserable, que te matara si no cambias tus malditos modos! Esa persona te hara pagar. Habla conmigo... con alguien, antes de que sea jodidamente tarde.—se alejo y yo me quede en el piso. No se por cuanto tiempo me quede ahi, pero no tenia corazon para moverme.

—Solo estoy tan solo, Alice.— susurre al viento.

Lunes por la mañana llego rapidamente. Habiamos planeado llegar tarde, pero a este ritmo estariamos en grandes problemas si no llegamos. Emmet y yo tuvimos que apresurarnos a ka escuela para iniciar el plan de Rosalie. Alice no queria participar asi que tomo su auto y antes de irse le prometio un aventon de regreso a Emmet. Necesitaba el Volvo para mi esta tarde.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela. Llegamos tarde como planeado. El lote estaba libre de estudiantes y la camioneta de Bella estaba toda sola en una esquina del lote.

Con la solitaria de Bella tenia sentido.

Emmet irrumpio en la camioneta de Bella.

No me pregunten donde lo hallaron Carlisle y Esme. Solo se que estoy agradecido de que lo hicieran. Pero a pesar del experto roba-autos que era Emmet, en el fondo solo era un jodido oso de peluche con una perra por novia. Pero algunas veces me gustaria golpear a mi hermano en los jodidos intestinos por ser un marica.

—Tomas esto y lo abres y luego tomas la banda—dijo Emmet y yo realmente no entendi el resto por que empezo a usar terminos automotrices y eso no iba conmigo. Yo podia ser el macho mas macho del mundo, Tanya y mas de la mitad de la poblacion femenina del Instituto de Forks te decir podrian eso, pero yo no sabia ni una mierda sobre arreglar o robar autos.— Solo asegurate de mover estos cables de aqui— dijo el apuntando unas mierdas. —De ese modo cuando lo aregles ella vera que si sabes de lo que estas hablando— sonrio y cerro el capo de Bella.

—Lo que sea...— dije. El plan de Rosalie solo se centraba en hacerme lucir como un bendito heroe. De acuerdo con Rosalie, Bella necesitaba un heroe. Esa era la unica manera en que ella confiaria en mi. Alice se golpeo y pateo a si misma por haber abierto su boca, pero era un buen plan.

—Bueno mi trabajo aqui esta terminado. Te conseguire la pieza en el almacen cuando llegues a casa. ¡Ve y atrapala tigre!— dijo Emmet haciendo una mala imitacion de un tigre que sono mas como un jodido gatito. Le enseñe el dedo y me dirigi a clases.

Bella se salto el almuerzo y Rosalie se aseguro de hacerme saber que Bella se habia saltado Gimnasia probablemenete sabiendo que habia regresado a la escuela. Rosalie se rio mientras nos contaba. Esra como si disfrutara asustarla hasta madre.

Rosalie era una perra y nunca me cansare de decir de eso, por que es la maldita verdad.

Llego Ingles y Bella de hecho me gano en llegar a la clase. Le dije hola y ella solo asintio. Me ignoro el resto de la clase y mi frustacion crecio. ¿Que carajos esta mal con ella? ¿Tengo algo entre los maldito dientes?

La campana sono señalando el final de la clase y Bella se levanto y me miro como si me estuviera esperando.

Me rei por dentro.

Tenia su labio inferior entre sus dientes y sus lentes se estaban cayendo por su nariz. Lo empujo hacia arriba con un dedo.

—Um buscame en la biblioteca. Yo me dirigire alla luego de que saque mis cosas del casillero.— dije y ella solo asintio. Como que me senti u poco mal por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero rapidamente lo aleje. Fui a mi casillero y Rosalie me paso.

—¡No lo olvides!— me susurro y yo solo le mostre el dedo medio.

Me tome un tiempecito en mi casillero y caminando hacia el pasillo donde supuestamenteiba a encontrarme con Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren y Tanya... y Bella. Rosalie se las habia arreglado para que el plan funcionara, practicamente sin tener que decirle a sus amigas. Ellas solo pensaban que iban a molestar a Bella... lo de siempre.

—Deberíamos de llevarte a cortar tu cabello y hacerte un cambio de imagen, si quieres ser nuestra quinta rueda sexy… debes de… lucir como una zorra sexy…— oi decir a Jessica y todas se rieron. Me escondi detra de unos casilleros y mire hacia donde las perras de caza estaban rodeando a Bella.

— ¡Si amiguita… y ahora no luces nada sexy! — dijo Tanya y todas rieron de nuevo. Bella lucia jodidamente asustada... otra vez. Estaba temblando un poco, pero seguia mirando hacia abajo con ninguna emocion en su cara.

Casi queria gritarle que se defendiera. ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Di o haz algo! Ella me estaba haciendo encabronar y yo deberia enojarme conmigo. Yo sabia del plan de Rosalie, pero de alguna manera no me estaba gustando mucho en este momento.

— ¿Qué pasa nena? —pregunto Rosalie. Bella se sacudio de nuevo y tuve suficiente. Se suponia que saldria cuando Rosalie empuja a Bella hacia Tanya, pero ya habia llegado demasiado lejos. Se suponia que debia ser una broma y esas perras lucian como si fueran a matar a Bella. Ella tampoco lucia bien. — ¿Estas asustada? Yo no muerdo.— finalizo Rosalie y decidi que esa era mi clave.

— ¡Yo si y jodidamente duele como una puta madre! — Rosalie se volteo a verme y lucia confundida. Arrugo sus ojos como preguntandose por que llegue antes al maldito juego, pero solo la ignore.

— ¡Ed lárgate a la mierda de aquí! — grito Rosalie y me dio la espalda.

— ¡No, tu y tu manada de zorras necesitan irse lo mas jodidamente lejos de Bella!— dije y Bella inclino su cabeza como si quisiera ver mi rostro, pero se decidio contra eso y sus ojos se pegaron al suelo.

— ¿Que se te ha metido? — grito Tanya.

Tanya realmente estaba empezando a encabronarme.

—Solo ignóralo Tanya, ¡Hoy Edward se siente la Madre Teresa! Vámonos. — dijo Rosalie y se alejo con las perras de caza siguiendola casi lucia como si estuvieran oliendo su trasero. Jodidas zorras.

Eramos solo Bella y yo en el pasillo. Su cabeza estaba gacha y estaba mordiendose su labio inferior, en mi opinion, tratando de detenerse a si misma de sacudirse.

¿Que tenia a Bella tan afectada? Me refiero a que las chicas normales se defienden, dicen algo descarado de vuelta, pelean, lloran o ruegan... ¡hacen algo! Bella solo se cierra y empieza a temblar como si esperara lo que iba a pasar. Bella ni siquiera llora. Bella ni siquiera ruega por ella misma. Bella no pelea y necesita empezar hacerlo pronto o van a joderla. La deje calmarse, manteniendo mi distancia, pero si me acerque un poco a ella.

Aun asi no dije nada.

No es que no me importara o que fuera asi como dejo que las persanas se calmen. Yo solo... no tenia ni idea de que decir.

Finalmente Bella tomo un profundo ultimo respiro.

— ¿Estás bien Bella? — pregunte y estaba sorprendido de lo suave y preocupada que sonaba mi voz. No era normal. Sonaba como un marica. Ella solo asintio y seguia sin mirarme.— ¿Quieres mejor irte a tu casa? Haremos esto mañana. Te acompaño tu camioneta— dije recordando que era lo que se suponia tenia que hacer. Bella asintio de nuevo.

Caminamos hacia su camioneta y mantuve mi distancia, no queriendo asustarla de nuevo. Si intentaba seguir con esto tenia que aprender como ser alrededor de Bella. Por ahora, parecia apreciar la distacia y su propio espacio.

Teniamos algo en comun... ¡ahora le pedire que se case conmigo! Me rode los ojos a mi mismo.

Bella trato que su camioneta arrancara y de nuevo empuje lejos el sentimiento de culpa mientras un rastro de preocupacion cruzaba su cara cuando noto que su camioneta no encendia.

—Podria ver bajo el capo por ti...— dije y ella solo asintio y abrio el capo. Mire en el con un cara curiosa mientras Bella se paraba junto a mi. Jugue con los cables que Emmet me habia indicado. —Hmmm…— movi un dedo bajo mi barbilla, por que eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando estan pensando seriamente...

—Es una compostura fácil. Traeré la pieza faltante mañana. Tenemos bastantes de esas en la casa.

— ¿Mañana?— pregunto Bella hasta el carajo de preocupada.

—Si Bella...

—Pero... ¿como llegare a casa? ¿Y como voy a pagarte por arreglarla?— ahora estaba teniendo un ataque de panico y haciendome perder la paciencia.

—No te preocupes es gratis... y yo um. —me detuve y suspire.— ¿Yo podría darte un aventón? — me encogi de hombros. ¡Espero que esta plan funcione!

— ¿Que?— paracia confundida y casi me queria reir.

—Un aventón Bella, ya sabes... te subes a mi auto y yo te llevo allá. También te traería a la escuela mañana. ¿A menos que tengas una mejor idea que no involucre caminar? — me rei.

—No... um... no tengo ninguna idea.—dijo ella empezando a morderse el labio inferior, luciendo hasta la madre de nerviosa.

—Así que, ¿que dices? — sonriei torcidamente y ella miro hacia abajo y empezo a frotar sus manos juntas de puros nervios.

—Um... uh... —murmuro. —Yo um... uh... esta bien. Aceptare tu aventón.— sonrei y cerre el capo de su camioneta. Empece a caminar a mi auto ella me siguio lentamente, mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo. Me detuve cuando alcance la puerta del pasajero y ella choco conmigo irritandome hasta el carajo.

—Yo um... uh... lo siento.— dijo ella nerviosamente y yo me voltee a verla. Se alejo un paso hacia atras y el enrojecimiento en la cara de Bella me hizo perder lo irritado. Se veia super fria. El delagado sweater verde no era suficiente. Abri la puerta del pasajero y agarre mi chaqueta.

—Ten...— dije y ella solo se le quedo viendo.—Bella, las chaquetas funcionan mejor si te las pones encima.— ella rodo los ojos.

—No la necesito.

—Por supuesto que si.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Solo pontelo Bella...— dije bajo mi aliento tratando de no gritar, por que eso parecia alterarla. Me la arreabato de las manos y eso me soprendio un poco. Se la puso y era muy muy grande para ella, y eso que ya traia su sweater verde, mi enorme chaqueta lucia enorme en ella, pero um... ella um... lucia bien con ella.

—Ya esta mamá ¿estas feliz?—dijo ella en voz bajita, pero la oi. No pude evitar reirme. Si me las arreglaba para al menos irritar a Bella, entonces mi dia estaba completo.

Sostuve la puerta abierta para ella y ella se le quedo viendo al asiento de cuero.

—¿Debo decir otra cosa jodidamente inteligente?

—No, solo me sentare en el, por que los autos te llevan a lugares si te sientas en ellos.— dijo ella y yo me rei un poco alto. Me atrape a mi mismo y rapidamente cerre la boca. Bella se sento y cerre la puerta, camine alrededor del auto hacia el lado del conductor abriendo mi puerta. Me sente y cerre mi puerta y encendi el motor. Me gire a ver a Bella.

Tenia su cinturon de seguridad puesto y se sentaba en mi asiento de cuero tratando de hacerse lo mas pequeña posible. La verdad era que Bella si lucia pequeña en el asiento y especialmente con mi enorme chaqueta. Sus manos estaban en su regazo y miraba a su alrededor como si nunca se hubiera subido a un maldito auto antes.

—¿Nunca antes habias estado en un Volvo?

—Nunca antes habia estado en un auto nuevo— dijo ella y sonrei.—Huele bien— dijo bajito. Agarre mi I-pod y lo conecte al sistema del auto y los ojos de Bella se abrieron.—Genial...— dijo ella bajito como si tratara de esconderlo de mi.

—¿Nunca habias visto uno de estos?— pregunte y ella sacudio su cabeza.

—¿Has olvidado lo que conduzco Edward?—pregunto.

—¿Quien podría olvidarlo?—reí y ella solo miro por su ventana.—Um... ¿que tipo de música te gusta?— pregunte esperando obtener algo y deseando que no dijera hip hop.

—La que sea— se encogió de hombros y yo suspire bajito, manteniendo a raya mi frustración. Rosalie me dijo que esperara con "el juego de los favoritos". Cual era su música favorita, libros, programas de TV, esas mierdas... no se como hacer esto... tipos favoritos de bongos... no eso es mío.

Escogí una canción poppy rock de Maroon 5, a todas las chicas les gusta esa mierda... pero Bella ni se movió. Moví el auto en reversa y mientras el auto avanzaba, ella inmediatamente se tenso. Se agarraba de los lados del asiento.

Detuve el auto.

—Bella... tranquila.— dije y ella movió su cara hacia mi sorprendida de que hubiera notado su nervioso comportamiento. Ella asintió y de nuevo coloco sus manos en su regazo, bajo sus tensos hombros y yo deje ir el freno. Se sentó lo mas alejada posible de mi y parecía que limitaba sus movimientos.

Esta loca.

Vagamente recordaba donde vivía, pero era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar. Nos íbamos a perder.

Me salte a una canción diferente esperando que tal vez Bella fuera una fan del R&B, pero de nuevo... no se movió y se quedo viendo hacia afuera de la ventana. Contuve un suspiro.

Me rendí y deje mi I-pod sonando en aleatorio.

Bella no se movió para nada. Estaba hecha una completa estatua en mi asiento del pasajero y yo no sabia que mierdas decir. ¿Me refiero a, que le dices a un fenómeno de circo como Bella? Nos movimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. No faltaba mucho para que halláramos su casa este pequeño pueblo de mierda, así que tenia que decir algo. Este plan debía de calentarla y todo lo que estoy haciendo es puro silencio. ¡Pero ella también debería de ayudar! ¡Quiero decir, vamos Bella!

El interior del auto empezó a oler como a fresas.

¿Quien carajos huele tan frutal?

Termino una canción de The Hoobastank, pero ni lo había notado. Estaba ocupado tratando de averiguar ese maldito olor... cuando oí las primeras notas de la siguiente canción y el rasgueo de la guitarra acústica inmediatamente me sentí avergonzado. A nadie le gusta esa canción, al menos nadie de mi edad. Bella ni siquiera ha de conocer esta canción. Es normal... ¡pero es mi jodida canción!

Una vez Tanya la hayo en mi I-pod y no se callaba la jodida boca acerca de lo "vieja "y "ew" que se oía la canción. ¡Que se joda! Era mi canción favorita la canción que cantaba en el auto cuando pensaba que nadie me podía ver y en la bañera. La canción que deseaba haber escrito yo. La canción que quería tatuada en mi alma para siempre, pero jamás le contaría a nadie que me gustaba, por que me haría lucir como un jodido marica. Emmet ya me llamaba marica por la mitad de las canciones en mi I-pod. Que se joda el también. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí el calor de la vergüenza en mi cuello y estaba a punto de agarrar mi I-pod para cambiar la canción cuando oi la suave voz de Bella.

—Amo esa canción— susurro contra la ventana causando empañar el vidrio. Mi mano se congelo encima del I-pod y me voltee hacia Bella asegurándome de que no se andaba con tonterías. De un lado de su pálida cara, que seguía viendo hacia la ventana del asiento, podía ver sus labios moverse junto con las palabras.

"_I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
and do my best  
to take good care of you  
Yes I will"_

Uh...

No dije nada, probablemente arruinaría esta oportunidad... pero estaba sintiéndome un poco creído de que a alguien mas le gustara mi canción... casi me pateo a mi mismo en las bolas por ser tan...

"_And so I come to be the one  
who's always standing next to you"_

La voz de Bella salió de su escondite. Era bajita y apenas y podía oírla, pero hizo que por un momento mis manos se agarraran del volante y se pusieran sudorosas. Por un momento era como si no estuviera solo con amor por esa maldita canción. Sentía como si estuviera compartiendo algo y se sentía extraño, no era solo por que Bella no tenia ni idea, ¿pero por que me afectaba tanto? Me mantuve quieto hasta que la canción termino. Mire solamente hacia adelante. pretendí que no estaba tan malditamente afectado de que a ella le guste mi maldita canción.

_No significa nada._

—Um...— apenas podía oírla mientras empezaba la siguiente canción. Me saco fuera de mis pensamientos y suspire. —Um ¿podemos oír esa canción de nuevo?— dijo ella sorprendiéndome un poco. Bella nunca habla o pide cosas, pero ella quería oír la canción de nuevo y no pude evitar sonreír. No una simple mueca con la boca cerrada no, esta era una maldita sonrisa.

—Si, claro Bella.—dije y presione el botón que regresaba a la canción anterior. Deje sonar la canción un poco antes de preguntar.

—Oye Bella, ¿este es el camino correcto a tu casa?— pregunte y ella asintió.

—Si. Este es el camino correcto Edward— dijo ella y volvió a seguir viendo por la ventana. No dijimos nada el resto del camino.

Me estacione enfrente de la casa de Bella y se tenso de nuevo y nerviosamente miro a su alrededor. No habia ningun vehiculo en el estacionamiento y Bella se relajo dejando salir un sonoro suspiro. No se movió y yo no sabia que decir.

Se había vuelto normal volverme un jodido mudo alrededor de Bella.

Ella se aclaro la garganta.

—Um... gracias por el aventón. Pero no tienes que venir mañana... le pediré a mi padre que me lleve a la escuela para que también cheque la camioneta.— dijo ella y yo sacudí mi cabeza. El probablemente se daría cuenta que arruinamos su camioneta a propósito.

—No Bella, vendré por ti, así que te quiero lista.— dije y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No.— ella es tan jodidamente terca.

—Si.

—Dije que no. ¡No puedes forzar a alguien!

—Si puedo.

—¡Ugh!

—¿Que tiene de malo un jodido aventón? Además yo soy el que va a arreglar la maldita camioneta. No me importa si no quieres que te de un aventón, estaré aquí en la mañana.— dije y ella resoplo.

—¡Bien! ¿Pero puedes no estacionarte frente a la casa? Tal vez estacionarte unas cuantas casas abajo. Te encontrare.— dijo ella y yo estaba jodidamente confundido.

—¿Por que?

—Solo promete que lo harás.

— ¡Bien!

—Entonces, esta bien— dijo ella sonando irritada y abrió su puerta. Se quito mi chaqueta y me la paso. —Gracias por la chaqueta— dijo bajito.

—No hay problema.

—Um uh... —ella solo se quedo ahí sosteniendo la maldita puerta.

—Te veo mañana... a las 7 en punto— le sonreí torcidamente.

—Está bien.

—Adiós.

—Adiós— finalmente cerro la puerta y camino hacia su casa aun encorvada y viendo para abajo. ¿Cuando acabara la incomodidad entre Bella y yo? Parecía como si los dos tuviéramos miedo de decir o hacer algo estúpido o dejarnos en ridículo.

La mañana siguiente me estacione unas cuantas casas abajo de la casa de los Swan. No tenia ni idea de por que Bella me hacia hacer esto. Espere en mi auto por que estaba jodidamente frio afuera. Me encorve hacia abajo en mi asiento cuando vi pasar la patrulla del Jefe Swan. Tenía una cara horrible y lucia hasta la madre de enojado.

Unos cuantos minutos después, apareció Bella. Camino en la acera, acercándose a mi con su mochila. Estaba usando ese maldito sweater delgado, unos jeans desgastados y esos malditos Converse. Por supuesto caminaba encorvada con sus manos enfrente de ella. Eso es lo que hace. Lucia como un maldito niño perdido.

Bella es pálida. Pero hoy lucia extra pálida. Todo el color fue drenado de su cara.

Abrió la puerta de mi Volvo y ligeramente se sentó adentro, cerro la puerta y puso su mochila en el asiento trasero. Estaba temblando al principio pensé que era por que hacia un maldito frio, pero mientras estuvimos ahí sentados por unos cuantos minutos, me di cuenta que el calentador en mi auto no la detenía de temblar o de mecerse de adelante hacia atrás. Su cara estaba blanca y había sombras oscuras bajos sus ojos. Aun bajo sus empañados lentes podía decir que ella no había dormido bien en lo absoluto.

¿Que estaba pasando con Bella?

Había alguna mierda seria sucediendo con ella.

—Bella,— dije colocando gentilmente una mano en su hombro, pero debería haber sabido que esa era una mala idea. Ella salto y jadeo, pero rápidamente me miro.

—¿Que?— pregunto como si nada como si no luciera toda jodida.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunte sorprendido de mismo al querer saber la respuesta.

—S... si ¿por que no lo estaría?— pregunto arrugando sus cejas, pero rápidamente mirando hacia su regazo luciendo demasiado culpable. Ella estaba escondiendo algo.

—¿Ya podemos irnos ahora a la escuela?

—Por supuesto—dijo bajito.

El viaje a la escuela fue silencioso. ¿Que demonios debía decir? Puse música. Nada de lo que sonaba parecía afectar a Bella como la vez pasada. Si tapeo su pie con una canción de Kings of Leon, así que tenemos a los Kings en la lista. Ella entraba y salía de su trance. Finalmente decidí hacerle plática.

—¿No se alteraron tus padres cuando no vieron tu camioneta?— pregunte pero ella no dijo nada. Tenia la misma expresión en blanco de antes y no se movía, difícilmente pestañeaba. —Esta bien entonces.— murmure. El camino no podía hacerse mas largo. Decidí ignorar a Bella lo que restaba de camino. Ella estaba ignorando así que funcionaria.

Mientras entrabamos en el estacionamiento, agradecía a mis estrellas de la suerte, que estuviera algo vacío. Me estacione cerca de su camioneta y estaba a punto de salir esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero ella no salió del auto. La mire y estaba a punto de preguntar, pero no lo hice. No tenia caso. Los ojos de Bella estaban aguados y rojos y había vuelto a mecerse. En lugar de asustarme, Bella estaba empezando a preocuparme. Era como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Diablo en persona. Lo sentía en mis entrañas. Su maldito quiebre era contagioso y no tenia idea de por que, pero estaba encambronándome, realmente necesitaba despertar a Bella de su trance.

No es normal que alguien este aparentemente despierto y luego completamente fuera de aquí. Estar moviendo el pie con una canción en un momento y al siguiente dejar la realidad, simplemente no es normal. —Oye— susurre tratando de no alterarla, pero ella no dejo de mecerse y su cara estaba tan blanca como una jodida hoja de papel. —Bella— dije de nuevo en voz bajita.

Nada.

—Oye Bella suspire y gentilmente talle su brazo sin precaución y ella dejo salir un suspiro. Se volteo y me miro. No estaba seguro si estaba mirándome a mi o si estaba plenamente consiente de su alrededor ya que su cara seguía en blanco y todavía no pestañeaba. Al menos dejo de mecerse.

—Oye— susurre de nuevo.

—Si— su voz sonó rota. Miro a su alrededor y pareció notar que ya estábamos en la escuela, —Si — repitió y agarro su mochila del asiento trasero y abrió su puerta.

Estoy tan solo asintió

Agarre el cable que Emmet me dio para ponerlo en la camioneta. El solo había robado el original. Bella abrió el capo y yo me puse a trabajar, poniendo el cable que me dio Emmet donde el me dijo que iba. Bella ni siquiera puso atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Ella solo se quedo viendo hacia un área cualquiera del motor y llevaba esa maldita expresión en blanco.

Cuando termine con el carro, lo cerré y le sonreí, pero ella no me sonrió a mi.

—Tratemos— dije y ella solo asintió. Encendió su camioneta y yo aplaudí tratando de aligerar el ambiente y animándome a mi mismo, pero a Bella no le importo.

—Gracias— dijo simplemente y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela.—Solo avísame cuanto te debo— dijo ella y continuo caminando. Camine hacia ella furioso. ¿Que no escucha? ¿Esta sorda?

—¡Ya te había dicho que es gratis!— dije y ella solo siguió caminando— Um uh así que nos vemos después de la escuela ¿cierto?— pregunte y ella se detuvo.

—¿La banda de zorras no me tocara?

—Mierda no.

—Entonces, después de la escuela.— dijo ella y finalmente se alejo. Mientras Bella se alejaba mí a Emmet y a Alice saliendo de sus autos y a Jasper y a Rosalie esperando por ellos. Ellos llegaron a donde yo estaba, pasando por mi. La única que dijo "hola" fue Alice, a quien no había visto en la mañana.

Rosalie me mato con la mirada.

—¿Como fue?— pregunto mientras pasaba a mi lado.

—Ya la folle, dos veces. ¿Como carajos crees tu?— me rodo los ojos y me enseño el dedo.

—Oh no seas marica y sigue trabajando. Te viste tan heroico ayer ¡casi lloro!— grito y yo me quede al final de los escalones de la escuela. No es que ame el auto desprecio pero ¡joder!

¿Héroe?

Héroe.

Las primeras clases fueron una mierda, no nos dejaron tarea y no tendría mucho que preguntarle a Bella, por que todos teníamos las mismas clases, con los mismo profesores solo que a diferentes horas.

Pueblos pequeños.

Otra vez no vi a Bella por los pasillos durante el periodo libre y no se apareció en el almuerzo.

Me senté en mi diario auto desprecio junto con otras personas más despreciables. Oí a Emmet y a Rosalie riéndose y a Jasper y a Alice teniendo una conversación sobre alguna mierda que no me importaba.

¿Por que carajo no puede venir Bella al almuerzo para que pueda molestarla?

¿Tal vez esta afuera, junto a ese maldito árbol?

Lo pensé durante un buen rato y medio escuchaba algunas mierdas que decía Jasper sobre el fin de semana.

¿Estará Bella ahí? Probablemente esta tallando su árbol.

Bella es una rara ¿Quien carajos hace eso?

_Es mejor que esta mierda._

Me levante ignorando la pregunta silenciosa de adonde iba de Alice, estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo cuando Bella entro en la cafetería casi chocando conmigo.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, hola a ti también Bella—dije y ella solo asintió.

—Hola— murmuro pasándome caminando a la fila del almuerzo, conmigo siguiéndola de cerca. Se detuvo a esperar y yo me pare detrás de ella.

—¿Por que llegaste tan tarde al almuerzo?

—Um estaba haciendo algo de tarea— tartamudeo.

—¿Que? ¿Pensé que haríamos eso después de la escuela?— soné mas molesto de lo que debí de haber estado, pero ella había hecho una jodida promesa.

—Y vamos a trabajar, pero como que estoy algo atrasada en algunas clases. —dijo ella y agarro una manzana y una botella de agua.

—¿Que mierdas? ¿Que clase de almuerzo es ese?— pregunte y ella me rodo los ojos.

—¿Que esta mal contigo Edward? Actúas como mi madre, sin las maldiciones por supuesto, ¿por que te importa?

—¡Bueno te vas a matar de hambre por el resto del día, y puede que no tengas energía para las tutorías!

—¡Oh! Perdóname por poner en riesgo tu educación, ¡pero esto es lo único que me puedo pemitir!— dijo ella y justo después de que esas ultimas palabras dejaran su boca, parecía haber deseado no haberlas dicho.— Yo ... solo déjame comer la maldita manzana. Es algo, está bien. Al menos estoy comiendo— dijo ella y continúo en la línea.

—Si quieres podría comprarte algo. ¿Quieres un sándwich o algo?

—Esta bien Edward. Estaré bien.

—¿Estas segura?

—¡Si!— resoplo. Y no por que halle gracioso el que Bella se frustrara tanto conmigo. Finalmente mostraba emociones y no su usual cara en blanco y distante. Me quede con ella hasta que pago por su agua y su manzana con un billete de cinco dólares. No dijimos nada y ella no me miro. Le dieron su cambio y lo puso en sus jeans.

—Me tengo que ir. Um te veré después de la escuela— dije y ella asintió.

—Si mejor vete antes de que te vean conmigo— murmuro mientras me alejaba y no se por que tuve que luchar contra la urgencia de decirle que era una jodida estúpida y que se jodiera. Ella no sabia nada.

_¿Pero no es esa la verdad?_

Jodida voz interior.

Ingles empezó y Bella me de nuevo llego antes que yo a la clase. Me senté detrás de ella y me ignoro mientras la pasaba. La Sra. Morris empezó la clase y la ignore a propósito, para que fuera mas real cuando Bella me ayudara luego con la tarea, pero no era tampoco como si yo necesitara poner atención. Era otra jodida lección de Shakespeare.

Otro problema era que Bella estaba ocupada dibujando, ella era la que terminaría necesitando las jodidas tutorías. Me le quede viendo a la nuca de Bella.

¿Por qué no puede simplemente darme lo que quiero para que así ambos podamos seguir adelante? No disfruto siendo esta preocupada y amigable persona que pretendo ser. Ella es tan distante de todos y ni siquiera me ve cuando estoy cerca. Quiero decir ¿no confía en mi? Joder yo la defendí de Tanya y la maldita de Rosalie, le di un aventón y arregle su camioneta. ¿Qué mas necesita para poder confiar en mi? Ni siquiera he recibido un "gracias" apropiadamente. Es tan mal agradecida.

¡La odio! Ella me encabrona. No llego a ningún lado.

La clase termino y Bella se levanto. No me moví estaba viendo fijamente mi escritorio no notando que la escuela ya había terminado.

—Um… ¿la biblioteca? — pregunto y yo sacudí mis ojos hacia ella.

—Um oh si. Estaré allí —dije levantándome — Veme en las mesas del fondo. — Las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca estaban escondidas por paredes, y pude ver como un destello de realización cruzo la cara de Bella. Probablemente piense que me avergüenzo de que me vean con ella. De cierto modo lo estaba.

No voy a mentir.

Aunque odio la atención y a la gente en general. Amo tener a todos luchando por tratar de impresionarme. Yo, Edward Cullen, paseando con Bella el fenómeno, la chica a la que todos molestan, no se vería bien.

Yo solo quería acabar con esta apuesta de una vez.

Bella tomo sus cosas y salió del salón. Yo me encamine a la biblioteca con mi tarea de ingles y mi libro.

¡El jodido lugar estaba igual de caliente que el mismísimo infierno! Había un letrero en la puerta que decía "calentador fuera de control, biblioteca un poco cálida", pensé que era una broma pero estaba equivocado. Me senté en las mesas del fondo, como siempre no había nadie allí, solo un nerd leyendo un libro. Estaba un poco más fresco atrás, pero de todos modos me quite mi sweater.

Bella se estaba tardando y comencé a impacientarme seguramente solo habían sido cinco minutos, pero yo soy un imbécil. Empecé a mover mi rodilla.

¿Dónde carajos esta?

Mire mi reloj. Solo había pasado seis minutos.

Otro largo minuto paso, cuando oí pasos caminando hacia mi y levante mi cabeza. Bella caminaba hacia mí con sus libros en sus manos y ese maldito libro de dibujo. Su mochila naranja colgaba de su hombro.

—Carajo ya era hora. —dije y desee que el calor no me pusiera tan gruñón. Había perdido un jodido punto con Bella.

—Perdón—dijo ella y se le quedo viendo al asiento junto a mí y al que estaba enfrente de mí. ¿Realmente eso la estaba atormentando?

—Mierda, solo siéntate junto a mi Bella. — dije no sonando nada amable de nuevo. Estaba tan irritado. Se sentó junto a mí después de poner sus libros sobre la mesa y no dijo nada. Ugh que jodida pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera me miraba. Me le quede viendo fijamente tratando de ponerla incomoda. En algún momento tenia que decir algo. Note que el calor de la biblioteca estaba haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas y su nariz brillaba un poco. Estaba sudorosa y yo también, pero no sabía por que la hallaba tan fascinante. Ella estaba usando ese maldito sweater verde de manga larga.

—Bella, esta jodidamente caliente aquí ¿Por qué no te quitas ese maldito sweater? —dije y ella volteo sus ojos hacia mi.

—¡No! —su rápida respuesta fue inesperada y salte un poco. Me senté bien y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Es jodidamente ridículo.

—No me quiero quitar mi sweater ¿Cómo es eso ridículo? — pegunto ella frunciendo sus cejas.

—¡Esta jodidamente caliente aquí!

—¿Y?

—¡Tal vez te de un golpe de calor!

—No esta tan mal.

—Joder lo esta. Quítate esa mierda.

—¡Por Dios, simplemente no me siento cómoda con eso, esta bien! — ladro finalmente levantando su voz con irritación. Quería reírme pero me aguante. Nos quedamos quietos un rato.

—No se como es que esto va a funcionar, claramente no nos soportamos Edward— dijo ella y yo me sentí algo decepcionado. Creí que estaba llegando a algún lado, supongo que estaba jodidamente equivocado.

—¿Qué? ¿No me soportas?

—¡No , te adoro! — dijo ella sarcásticamente. Rodé mis ojos. —Me refiero a que solo hemos hablado un par de veces y…

—Mira, solo olvida esa mierda. Yo necesito tu ayuda y tú también. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro y es por eso que estamos aquí. —dije y ella asintió. No la podía tener recordando el pasado. No me ayudaba. Tome mi libro y lo abrí en la pagina de Shakespeare y le pregunte a Bella una pregunta al azar. Bella me miro como si no creyera que no me la sabia, pero luego me dijo la respuesta.

Era la respuesta correcta.

Seguí haciéndole preguntas al azar de las cuales me sabía la respuesta y ella siguió contestando. Bella siempre decía la respuesta correcta.

—Creo que William Shakespeare era un marica— dije y ella arrugo la frente.

—¿Por que? — pegunto sorprendida.

—Todos los actores eran hombres y toda esa mierda poética y el amor. ¿Qué carajos es eso?

—Las mujeres no tenían permitido ser actores y ¿Por qué es que cuando los hombres muestran alguna emoción o hablan de amor, son gays? ¿No tienen permitido mostrar su lado humano? Solo muestra lo estúpida y cerrada de mente es la sociedad. Tú eres ugh…

—¿Ignorante?

—¡Si! —dijo ella con enojo. Me reí.

—No te preocupes Bella; no pienso que Will sea un marica.

—Entonces por que lo dijiste.

—Me gusta hacerte enojar.

—¿Qué? — pregunto ella sentándose en el filo de su silla. Me reí de nuevo.

—Es la única vez en la que realmente me hablas. — dije y ella se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

—Oh… um…— murmuro.

—Ves.

—No— me reí de nuevo— Lo que sea— dijo ella y continúo escribiendo notas.

—¿Realmente le hiciste eso a ese árbol? — pregunte y ella paro de escribir, pero no miro hacia mí.

—Si. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a acusarme con algún grupo hippie cuida-ambiente, por que lastime el árbol? — dijo ella y reí bajito.

—No, estaba pensando sobre lo sorprendente que era. — realmente pensaba que era genial.

—Así fue como corte mi mano. — murmuro.

—Bueno… eso es muy inteligente de ti.

—Lo se me gusta jugar con fuego— dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo hacerlo?

—Um… desde que inicio la escuela en Agosto… de hecho un poco después de eso cuando empezamos tallado en la clase de Arte…—ella se detuvo.

—Oye… el Sr. Freeman no continuo con esa lección, por que alguien robo un cuchillo…— sonreí al darme cuenta. Ella me miro con su labio inferior entre sus dientes. —Tu… um te roba…

—¿Ya me vas a ir a acusar? — pregunto ella y yo le sonreí.

—Bella, ¿Por qué siempre crees que te voy a acusar? ¿Qué? ¿Crees en el Karma? — dije y ella jadeo. Parecía que la había hecho enojar de nuevo, pero se contuvo de lo que sea que iba a decirme y empezó a escribir notas, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No te preocupes Bella, no te acusare. Además, se apreciar el arte cuando lo veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dibujando? — pregunte y ella no dijo nada. — ¡Por favor! ¿Bella? ¡Es solo una jodida pregunta!

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escribiendo? — pregunto y me tomo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —resople.

—Siempre te veo escribiendo en ese diario.

—¡Ese no es tu jodido problema! — me queje.

—Esta bien entonces, supongo que estamos a mano. —dijo ella y continuo escribiendo. Quería gritarle, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa. Jodida Bella era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

—Amo escribir. Es lo único que amo. —dije bajito y ella dejo de escribir y me miro, y aunque yo la vi a ella, podía sentir su mirada.

—Bueno… yo amo dibujar. Es lo único que se. —dijo ella.

No dijimos nada. Ella se regreso a su tarea.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — pregunte después de un rato y ella solo asintió, sin quitar la vista de su tarea.

—¿Por qué no tratas de hacer amigos? Quiero decir finge o algo y encuentra alguien a quien puedas llamar amigo.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Por que eres una jodida solitaria.

—¿Y?

—Eso puede volver suicida a cualquiera. —dije y ella sonrió.

—No soy suicida y no necesito amigos. ¿Por qué debería fingir solo para conseguir un amigo? Estoy bien. He estado bien por todos estos años.

—¿En serio? Eres amenazada por las perras de caza todos los días, por que ven que no tienes a nadie. Es jodidamente divertido para ellas. Son unas jodidas perras malvadas.

—¿Por qué estas tan interesado? No te veo hablando con muchas personas y te va muy bien por lo que yo he visto. Además, ahora tengo este arreglo. Yo ayudo a un tipo con su tarea y el promete mantener a esa malvadas perras lejos. Así que no es tan, malo ¿verdad? — pregunto ella y yo sonreí.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón.

No dijimos nada lo que resto del tiempo en la biblioteca, hablamos sobre otras materias y la ayude con un poco de Matemáticas. Me metí tanto en los problemas que olvide la razón real por la que estaba aquí para empezar.

Una hora más tarde, terminamos nuestra tarea y empezamos a caminar fuera de la biblioteca cuando Bella se detuvo, causando que _yo_ me detuviera.

—Um… uh…— miro hacia abajo. —Yo um… antes de que salgamos de aquí y corras el riesgo de ser visto conmigo… yo… yo… quiero… um.

—Bella solo escúpelo ya— ella necesitaba aprender como anunciar o me iba a hacer perder la cabeza.

—Quiero agradecerte. — dijo ella y yo me fui para atrás. Oh aquí viene mi "gracias" soy una perra tan quejumbrosa. —Gracias por salvarme de la Banda de Zorras, por el aventón y por arreglar mi camioneta. Quiero decir ni siquiera te agrado y aun así me ayudaste. Probablemente te habría dejado aquí y hubiera dejado que la banda de zorras pateara tu trasero. Así de fría soy. —dijo ella con una sonrisa y yo sonreí.

—De todos modos probablemente me lo merecía. Gracias por tu honestidad. —dije sarcásticamente y ella asintió.

—No hay problema… cuando quieras— ella se alejo y yo me quede en el mismo lugar sonriendo como idiota.

Jodida Bella.

El día siguiente, de nuevo moleste a Bella en la fila del almuerzo. Esta vez se aseguro de encontrar un dólar extra y comprarse un sándwich haciéndome sentir más cómodo. De nuevo se sentó con los nerds de la banda y yo con mis amigos. Seguí mirando hacia ella y atrape su mirada unas cuantas veces.

Durante Ingles, ambos nos reímos bajito cuando la Sra. Morris dijo que había habido rumores de que Shakespeare era homosexual. La Sra. Morris nos miro como si fuéramos inmaduros y estúpidos lo que probablemente le quedaba mejor a sus otros estudiantes así que más le valía darle a ellos su jodida mirada de perra.

De nuevo me encontré con Bella en la biblioteca. Estaba un poco más fresca, pero la temperatura todavía causaba que me quitara el sweater y que yo molestara a Bella. A ella le valió mierda lo que dije y no se quito su sweater.

Había una foto de Leonardo DiCaprio como Romeo en el libro.

—No mucha gente dice esto, pero me gusta la versión de 1996. Es genial— dije y Bella asintió.

—Si, es muy artística. —dijo ella.

—Me gusta la música. ¡Estaba genial!

—Me gusta el coloreado de los sets y sus ropas; todo era tan colorido. Ponía el ambiente en cada escena.

—Al carajo los colores Bella. — me reí y ella rodo sus ojos.

—¡Bien! —dijo ella rodando sus ojos de nuevo. — Yo solía… um…

—Dilo…

—Yo solía estar enamorada de Leonardo DiCaprio— dijo ella y yo me reí.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese marica?

—¡No es un marica! — dijo ella defensivamente y tuve que reírme de nuevo, pero ella no sonrió. Me sentí como un tarado.

—¿Así que lo amabas huh? —dije tratando de regresar a la conversación.

—No, yo estaba _enamorada _de el—dijo ella y finalmente sonreí. — Lo supere en un mes. — reí de nuevo.

—Pobre Leo.

—Estoy segura que sobrevivirá.

Esa fue toda la plática que tuvimos. No dijimos ni una sola palabra por el resto de la hora. Nuestras únicas palabras eran acerca de la tarea donde yo pretendía ser estúpido. Bella era una maldita nerd. Sabía algunas mierdas que yo no. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que iba atrasada en algunas de sus clases. ¿Por qué carajos no esta haciendo su tarea?

El día siguiente Bella no llego al almuerzo, pero era demasiado gallina para buscarla.

Durante nuestra sesión de tutoría, note que estaba usando una pulsera de los Beatles.

—_Helter Skelter…_— dije y ella me miro desde su tarea.

—¿Qué? — pregunto confundida.

—La mejor canción de los Beatles— dije y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—_I am the Walrus_—murmuro.

—¿Qué? Tomare _Elenor Rigby_.

—No, _While My Guitar Weeps_. —dijo ella y colgué mi cabeza en derrota.

—Esta bien, tu ganas… mierda— dije y ella sonrió. Era raro ver a Bella sonreír. Últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho. Tal vez _estaba_ llegando a ella.

—¿Quién te dio la pulsera? — pregunte y ella la miro.

—Un amigo me la envió por correo. — dijo ella y yo no tenia ni idea de por que estaba enojado por eso. Aquí estaba yo pensando que yo era el responsable de su buen humor. No debería de haber preguntado.

—¿Qué amigo? — pregunte y probablemente soné como un imbécil dudando que ella tuviera un amigo.

—Un amigo… si tengo un amigo. — dijo ella tristemente y no la presione. Ya sabría mas tarde yo solo tenia que ser paciente.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al almuerzo?

—Traje el mío y me senté afuera— dijo ella escribiendo.

—Oh— debería de haberla buscado. Todavía es tan cerrada. Todo lo que se es que le gusta dibujar, tenia algo por Leo DiCaprio, le gustan los Beatles y tiene un amigo al cual ya odio. Tal vez no soy un gran conservacionista. Tal vez por que lo estoy forzando. Solo debería dejas las cosas fluyan.

—¿Te han molestado las zorras?

—Nope. ¿Es por ti? —pregunto. Había dejado de escribir.

—Si, les dije que se calmaran— Patrañas. No había hecho ni una mierda. Probablemente fue Rosalie tratando de hacerme lucir bien. Le agradecí mientras Bella me sonreía. Ella empujo sus lentes hacia arriba de su nariz y sacudió su cabeza.

—Gracias— suspiro. — No confió en ti Edward, pero te creo en esto. Supongo que te tengo un poco de confianza, pero se que una vez que esto se acabe no te importara que ellas me molesten… pero aprecio tu actual ayuda. Un poco de paz es buena. No tienes idea de lo buena que es. —dijo ella y continuo escribiendo.

—¿Ellas… ellas te molestan mucho? — pregunte y ella no dijo nada. Su silencio respondió mi pregunta. Jodidas perras no tienen nada que hacer. Suspire. —Bella, si ellas te molestan de nuevo o si alguien te hecha mierdas, ahora o después de estas tutorías, dime. ¿Está bien? — pregunte y de nuevo no dijo nada. —Bella te estoy hablando…

—Está bien— dijo ella simplemente.

—Está bien— acorde.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto ella.

—¿Por qué que?

—¿Por qué te importa? — dijo ella, pero nunca me miro.

Bueno tal vez por que quiero meterme en tus pantalones.

_Estas lleno de mierda Cullen. Ni una vez pensaste en la apuesta acerca de cogerte a Bella mientras decias todo eso._

—Te debo y me estoy sintiendo bueno así que toma jodida ventaja. — dije y ella asintió.

—Lo hare. Pero no somos amigos Edward. Te conozco. Así que ya deja de actuar como si lo fuéramos.

—Tú no me conoces— dije irritado— Pero estas jodidamente en lo correcto. No somos amigos. — dije y casi me cacheteo a mi mismo. Esto no estaba llevándome a ningún lado. Este era mi yo idiota saliendo a la superficie. No iba a impresionarla.

—Quiero decir no tienes que actuar amigable conmigo si no quieres. Esto es solo un trato. —juro que iba a gritar. ¿Ella pensaba que yo estaba forzando esto?

_Como que si lo estas._

De nuevo no dijimos nada. Después de unos cuantos minutos, saque de mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel doblado pulcramente y lo puse en la mano de Bella.

—Soy amigable. — dije y ella miro al papel. — Halle esto y pensé en devolvértelo. — gentilmente tomo el papel y lo desdoblo con manos temblorosas. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que era su dibujo.

—¿Cómo… como hallaste esto? — pregunto mordiendo su labio en cuanto dejo de hablar. No entendía su nerviosismo. Rápidamente lo escondió en su regazo bajo mesa llevándose el dibujo con ella.

—Lo tiraste en el pasillo después que te fuiste toda alterada el otro día. —dije y ella solo miro abajo hacia la mesa.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie acerca de mi dibujo…— dijo bajito… casi un susurro.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Solo no lo hagas.

—Está bien, ¡no hare ni una mierda! — no dijo nada de regreso… pero luego tomo un tembloroso respiro.

—Gracias por devolvérmelo. Pero debes pensar que soy una rara. — sacudió su cabeza.

—Si tú leyeras lo que escribo, pensarías que yo soy un raro. —dije y ella asintió. —Así que, ¿que significa ese dibujo? Quiero decir… si no quieres decirme esta bien. — ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Desearía poder decírtelo. Solo que ya no lo se. — dijo ella y casi parecía titubear en continuar… pero lo hizo. —Solo dibujo… no hay un plan… esto es lo que sale. Es como si alguien mas viviera dentro de mí y solo se aparece cuando empiezo a dibujar. Tal vez es mi yo real y yo solo la mantengo adentro, escondida cuando no dibujo. — dijo ella y luego rodo sus ojos. — Soy tonta.

—¡No! — respondí rápidamente ¿Qué demonios? —Me refiero a que… se a lo que te refieres. —dije y ella me dio una sonrisa suave.

Bella no se apareció en la escuela al día siguiente. No deje que me molestara mucho. No me molestaba; solo deseaba saber que carajos le hizo no asistir a la escuela y a nuestra tutoría.

_No me molesta._

Solo se siente raro no ir a tutorías hoy y no molestarla durante el almuerzo.

—¿Listo para emborracharte esta noche? — pregunto Emmet mientras golpeaba mi espalda en lo que entrabamos a nuestra casa.

—Tan listo como siempre. — dije y el me golpeo de nuevo. Puta madre dolía. —¡Jodidas bolas azules Emmet! ¡Esa mierda duele! — dije y el se rio bajito.

Nos alistamos y Esme nos pidió que regresáramos a las 2:00 am sabiendo que no cumpliríamos nuestra promesa solo nos despidió y nos pidió que no hiciéramos nada estúpido. Mamá todavía era un poco inocente. Planeábamos hacer todas las cosas estúpidas que pudiéramos.

Alice se fue con nosotros a la fiesta de Mike hablando con Jasper por teléfono todo el camino mientras Emmet ponía su mierda de música. Juro que terminare matando a alguno de los dos. Tal vez a los dos.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, ya estaba a reventar y llena de bebida y jodida gente.

Casa.

Jasper saludo a Alice con un abrazo y un beso mientras Emmet hablaba con Rosalie quien estaba con Tanya y las otras dos perras de caza. Camine hacia Ben y Mike quienes fumaban un poco de hierba y estaban bebiendo. Me dejaron tomar un golpe, pero fui groseramente interrumpido por las sucias manos de alguien tallándose en mi pecho.

—Oye bebé— Tanya susurro en mi oído y mi cuerpo entero se sacudió. No de lujuria, pero si de jodido disgusto. Ella se paro detrás de mí y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Oye.

—¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo y me consigues algo de beber?

—Nah, estoy bien.

—Pero bebe…— dijo ella tallándose contra mi trasero.

—Jodida mierda Tanya. ¡Dije que no! ¡Jodete! — grite y Mike y Ben empezaron a reírse.

—¡Jodete Edward! — grito ella y pisoteo el suelo.

Ya regresara.

Me senté en el sillón de la sala de los Newton, mientras todos reían y bailaban. Me bebí una cerveza, bueno unas cuentas cervezas y fume. Rosalie fue hacia mí y me grito por haber lastimado los sentimientos de Tanya. La encabrone más cuando le pregunte si Tanya tenía sentimientos. Se regreso con Emmet. Alice y Jasper se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que no los estaba escuchando, solo se fueron sin decir adiós.

Me senté ahí cerca de treinta minutos diciendo y haciendo nada, pero quedando jodidamente drogado y borracho. Me le quede viendo a una pared i ignore a la pareja besándose al otro lado del sillón.

Allí esta de nuevo.

_Jodido sentimiento._

Suspire ruidosamente.

Tenia que irme. ¡Ahora!

Me levante, tropezándome un poco. Podía sentir el alcohol corriendo por mis venas como veneno. No era un borracho violento, era más un borracho depresivo. Estar alrededor de gente solo lo empeoraba. Camine fuera del la puerta de la casa de los Newton y el frio asalto mi cara, pero no me importo.

Se esta poniendo aburrido. La misma rutina todas las semanas y el mismo desfile de patrañas, nunca termina. Estoy harto de estar enojado e insatisfecho con mi suerte y no saber por que. Estoy cansado de obtener mierdas y de gente enojada conmigo por la forma en la que soy.

Para ser honesto estoy cansado de mí. Solo soy un quejumbroso imbécil melancólico.

Camine por un chingo de tiempo.

Casi me caigo al suelo unas cuantas veces, pero me balancee a los lados para recuperar mi equilibrio. Tal vez me perdiera, pero eso no importaba ahora.

La noche estaba silenciosa en la jodida ciudad. Podía oír mis pies quebrar la grava y las plantas mientras caminaba. Deje a mis pies guiarme; mi mente no sabia a donde querían llevarme, pero mis pies parecían saberlo. Eso no tenia sentido. Estoy perdido.

Me recordaba la noche en la que lo perdí todo cuando me perdí a mi mismo. Casi podía oír las sirenas de nuevo.

Jodida mierda.

No se a donde quiero ir. No quiero ir al prado y tampoco a la pequeña cabaña que Carlisle construyo para mi cuando tenia diez. No había ido allí en meses.

Solo quería escapar, tal vez hallar que carajos me tenia tan caído todo el jodido tiempo. O tal vez hallar algo para arreglar esta mierda.

No podía hallar ese arreglo en la casa o con las drogas. Todo simplemente me deprimía.

Necesitaba algo más fuerte. Solo no sabía que era.

Camine por otro rato. Estaba en medio de la nada y realmente jodido, aun así seguía consiente de las cosas, solo un poco drogado. Camine a través del bosque hacia la autopista. No fue hasta que pase por una casa familiar, que note que finalmente había alcanzado de nuevo a la civilización.

Mierda.

Es la casa de Bella.

Solo había una pick up y la horrorosa camioneta Chevy de Bella en el estacionamiento, no estaba la patrulla de policía. Había algunas luces encendidas.

Hmmm.

Tal vez debería preguntarle personalmente a Bella por que falto a la escuela hoy.

_¡Estas drogado y jodido!_

Me cole dentro de la propiedad de los Swan. Lentamente me acerque a las ventanas del primer piso y halle donde la cocina, la sala y otros cuartos estaban, pero no halle a Bella.

¿Segundo piso?

Mierda.

Mire hacia arriba y note que había una luz encendida en uno de los cuartos. El cuarto localizado al lado de la casa tenía un pequeño balcón para mi buena suerte.

Espero que sea ella.

Había un gran árbol colocado enfrente del balcón. No lucia muy difícil de escalar, pero de nuevo estaba muy borracho.

Espero que sea Bella.

Mi primer intento de escalar el árbol, fallo ya que me caí y me golpee al lado de mi cabeza en el árbol. La jodida corteza del árbol dolía como la puta madre.

—¡Jodida estúpida madre naturaleza! — me queje y patee el árbol. Mi pie dolía y el lado de cabeza ardía, pero ignore el dolor y comencé a trepar el maldito árbol de nuevo.

No estaba tan difícil, pero apostaría que seria más fácil si no estuviera tan jodido.

Finalmente trepe mi camino hacia la ventana y ligeramente me deje caer en el balcón. Solté un quejido mientras la maldita corteza me raspaba el vientre y manos. Me pondría de bolas azules que este no fuera el cuarto de Bella. Lentamente me acerque a la ventana tratando de ser escurridizo, pero mi desagraciado estado bebido probablemente haría que me atraparan.

Espié a través de la puerta de vidrio del balcón mientras escondía mi cuerpo detrás de la pared de la casa.

Capte una cama con un edredón purpura y una mesita de noche, pero no podía ver mucho. Estire mi cuello para tener una mejor vista del cuarto. Las luces estaban encendidas, así que debía de haber alguien en el cuarto. Seguí buscando por la habitación cuando la vi.

Jodida Bella.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas bajo ella con un gran libro de dibujos en su cara. No estaba usando sus lentes y lucia… diferente. Usaba una tank top blanca que estaba un poco mojada por su cabello y unos pants grises. Supongo que Bella se acababa de bañar. Su cabella parecía mas oscuro y la hacia lucir mas pálida.

Bella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y arrugando su frente en concentración mientras sus manos dibujaban en el papel y me reí. Puse una mano sobre mi boca esperando que no me escuchara, pero no se movió. Había unas cuantas hojas de papel en el piso alrededor de ella y algunos lápices negros y gruesos.

Me le quede viendo a través de la ventana como un maldito acosador.

Bella era interesante de mirar. En su sueño y mientras esta dibujando, Bella parece bajar sus paredes y sus miedos.

Debe ser agotador siempre estar a la defensiva.

Gentilmente golpee en su puerta, pero no se movió. Golpee mas fuerte, pero de nuevo Bella no se movió.

¿Esta jodidamente sorda?

Trate de abrir la ventana y casi jadeo cuando note que estaba abierta. ¿Por qué carajos esta su puerta sin seguro? ¡Hay locos desgraciados allí afuera!

_¡Si como tu… imbécil!_

Suavemente abrí del todo la puerta y no fue hasta que entre en el cuarto de Bella que ella miro hacia arriba.

—¡Ah! — grito y tiro su cuaderno de dibujo. Varias hojas de papel volaron alrededor de ella cayendo después al suelo.

—¡Shh! — dije poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca. Ella se me quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y jadeando por aire. Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo. Después ella arrugo sus cejas con enojo mientras la golpeaba la realización y se sacaba sus audífonos de los oídos.

—Oh… es por eso que no oías…— susurre. Ella lucia enojada y trato de levantarse, pero se tambaleo un poco y yo me reí.

—¿Qué carajos estas haciendo aquí? ¡Casi me matas del susto! — dijo ella tirando su mp3 sobre su cama.

—¡Solo vine a visitarte! —dije, de seguro estaba arrastrando las palabras.

—No puedes estar aquí… _el_ puede… ¡oh por Dios! Si _el_ te encuentra aquí… oh no… ¿tiene seguro mi puerta? — empezó a entrar en pánico y a temblar.

¿Qué demonios?

Se apresuro a su puerta y la jalo y giro el pomo asegurándose de que tenia seguro y luego se apresuro hacia su balcón y miro hacia afuera.

—Si estas buscando a tu papá, ¡el no esta aquí! — dije y todavía estaba seguro de que seguía arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no va a estar aquí! — se quejo y se volteo a verme. —¡Largate! Tu solo…— se detuvo y me miro a la cara —¿Estas… tu… estas drogado? — pregunto en shock. Camino hacia mi y me olio. — ¡Oh por Dios, lo estas! ¡Hueles a esa mierda y a… cerveza! Edward, ¡vete a la chingada de mi cuarto! — dijo ella furiosa apuntando hacia su la puerta de su balcón.

—¿Por qué no estas usando tus lentes?

—No los necesito para ver de cerca y se interponen en mi camino cuando dibujo… ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo? ¡Vete!

—¿Pero quería saber por que no llegaste hoy a la escuela?

—¿Y no podías esperar hasta el lunes?

—No_p_e— dije resaltando la "P" y ella suspiro.

—No me sentía muy bien…

—¡Mentirosa! — grite. Estaba tan perdido.

—¡Cállate! ¡Mi mama todavía esta aquí! — dijo ella con pánico y yo puse mi mano sobre mi boca. Estaba a punto de darle mini sonrisa cuando mis ojos captaron la decoración en las paredes y… techo del cuarto de Bella.

Grandes dibujos cubrían cada espacio de las paredes y varios dibujos estaban en el techo sobre su cama.

—Amiga…— me quede boquiabierto mientras mis ojos examinaban cada dibujo lentamente. Había unos asombrosos dibujos. Dibujo de gente, lugares y otras mierdas abstractas cubrían hasta el más pequeño rincón del cuarto. No eran los dibujos de un adolescente regular, del tipo que hayas en la carpeta de un chico estúpido como su proyecto de arte. Estaban hechos de forma jodidamente profesional. Muchos de los dibujo eran un poco tristes, aparte de uno o dos felices y los pocos dibujos abstractos, el cuarto estaba lleno de melancolía. Bella estaba loca, pero una loca artística. Apuesto a que lucirían mejor si estuviera tan jodido y drogado, pero aun en este estado podía apreciar su trabajo.

—¡Esto esta jodidamente genial Bella. Es como, estoy perdido aquí… pero perdido en buen sentido… me ponen triste aunque no se por que— dije, pero ella no dijo nada. Seguí mirando alrededor y podía sentirla mirándome fijamente.

Me tropecé con uno que capto mi atención.

Era un hombre sentando en un banco. Tenía su cara entre sus manos de tal modo que solo podía ver la mitad de su cara y un diario colocado a su lado.

—Espera… ese luce como yo…

—Edward, ¡lárgate! — dijo Bella en un tono de voz preocupado.

—Cálmate Bella yo solo estaba…

Nunca he visto a Bella con una playera de manga corta.

Ahora se por que.

Mientras mis ojos escaneaban sus brazos podía sentir un escalofrío por mi columna y creo que hasta pestañee.

Los brazos de Bella estaban cubiertos de moretones y marcas.

Pequeños y grandes, claros y oscuros, moretones rojos y purpuras corrían a lo largo de los lados de sus brazos. Algunos lucían de unos días atrás y otros lucían de algunas semanas atrás. Pero el que hizo que se me cayera la mandíbula era el que estaba en su brazo derecho. Lucia como una jodida mano impresa. Podía descifrar los dedos alrededor de su pequeño y pálido brazo, los jodidos cinco dedos.

—Oh mierda…— me oí a mi mismo susurrar. Bella me miro confundida, pero luego se miro para ver que estaba viendo en ella.

—Um…— dejo salir un respiro tembloroso y se apresuro a su closet, quitándome de su camino mientras me quedaba parado a la mitad de su cuarto. Mientras Bella rebuscaba en su closet, me di cuenta de lo delgada que era. No delgada que diera miedo, pero era malditamente fina y pequeña. Lucia tan frágil.

Bella saco su maldito sweater verde de su closet y se lo puso.

—Edward creo que solo deberías irte.

—Bella… ¿Quién te hizo eso? — pregunte y aunque estaba borracho podía oír la honesta preocupación e interés en mi voz.

Esperaba que sonara igual para ella.

—Edward… por favor…— me rogo y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. —Solo vete…— su voz era temblorosa y llena de dolor.

—¿Es por eso que te gusta ese sweater verde? — pregunte bajito y ella no dijo nada. Miro hacia abajo y empezó a mecerse de atrás para delante. Su cara se puso roja y peleo fuerte por mantener sus lágrimas a raya.

Bella era fuerte. Muy en el fondo, ella era fuerte.

—Lo sien… Bella… lo sien…— mi disculpa por entrometerme en el espacio de Bella fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Bella salto y casi parecía que sus pies dejarían el suelo.

—¡Isabella! ¡Abre esta jodida puerta en este momento! — grito un hombre. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y su respiración se agito.

—Dios mío. — susurro con pánico y desesperación. Camino hacia mí y me agarro del brazo. Me empujo dentro de su closet. — ¡Esta es mi jodida casa! ¡Ahora! — grito el hombre de nuevo golpeando contra la puerta.

—Bella ¿Quién es ese? — pregunte con un poco de miedo. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Bella. Puro jodido miedo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su labio inferior temblaba. Sus grandes ojos marrones lucían como si fuera a salirse de su cara y jadeaba por aire.

Estaba jodidamente asustada.

—¡Shh! Solo quédate aquí esta bien. — sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía mi pecho. —No te muevas. No digas nada. Si ves que algo sucede…— se pauso y tomo un tembloroso respiro. — Si ves que algo sucede, no trates de hacerte el héroe. Aquí no puedes ser el héroe Edward. Solo deja que lo que sea, pase. —dijo ella y cerro la puerta del closet en mi cara.

El hombre golpeo la puerta de Bella de nuevo causando que algunos de sus dibujos se cayeran de las paredes. Todavía podía ver a través de la puerta del closet, pero yo estaba escondido… ella no.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta! — grito el hombre de nuevo y… Bella hizo lo que se le dijo.

**Ohhhh lo se lo see las deje en suspenso *****muahahahaha* perooo OMG el capitulo que viene ohhh la verdad las dejare asi xD aunque me maten por no dejar avance pero es que no, no puedoo; & auuun asi dejen un lindo review & si puedo lo subo antes ya saben como regalo de Halloween (: & asii tengan que leer, por que se pone ... interesantisisisisimoo! & buenoo a todas que me pidieron que felicitara a nuestra autora, ya lo hiceee y aww ella les agradece que AMEN su historiaa y que dejen tan lindo réevs!(: So...**

**Click al globito=autora&traductora las amaran por siempre...**


	9. A Prueba de Balas

**Ow*-*estoyy sorprendida, emocionada, alegre no hay palabras graciaas a todos por los hermosisisisimo reviéews! en serio cuando vi mi bandeja me dijee OMFG! se merecen capitulo antes, asi que aqui esta ... este capitulo contiene un poco de violencia asi que lean con cuidado OK ahora si HAPPY HALLOWEEN! & disfruten el capitulo...**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 9. A prueba de Balas.

**EPOV**

—_¡Shh! Solo quédate aquí esta bien. — sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía mi pecho. —No te muevas. No digas nada. Si ves que algo sucede…— se pauso y tomo un tembloroso respiro. — Si ves que algo sucede, no trates de hacerte el héroe. Aquí no puedes ser el héroe Edward. Solo deja que lo que sea, pase. —dijo ella y cerro la puerta del closet en mi cara._

_El hombre golpeo la puerta de Bella de nuevo causando que algunos de sus dibujos se cayeran de las paredes. Todavía podía ver a través de la puerta del closet, pero yo estaba escondido… ella no._

—_¡Abre la maldita puerta! — grito el hombre de nuevo y… Bella hizo lo que se le dijo._

No sabia que esperar.

En mi embriagado estado, realmente no tenia el control completo de mi mismo, mucho menos tratar de pensar por el bienestar de alguien mas. Tenia que sostenerme en el closet para evitar caerme, pero mis ojos no mentían. Mi mente todavía estaba consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba apunto de ver antes de verlo, hubiera deseado estar desmayado para no presenciarlo.

Nadie debería ver esto. Luego otra vez… nadie debería pasar por esto.

Claramente lo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de Bella no eran buenas noticias. A medida que caminaba hacia la puerta, seguía viendo su cara en mi mente antes de que me cerrara la puerta.

La manera en que la pálida piel de Bella se volvía roja y sus ojos marrones se abrían y la manera en que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, no era la típica respuesta a un golpe en la puerta.

No es la forma en la que actúa una chica cuando su papá llega a casa.

Trate de controlar mi respiración… me iban a atrapar… pero joder… estaba asustado. Asustado por lo que iba a pasar… no a mi… a Bella.

Con manos temblorosas Bella le quito el seguro a su puerta y juro por Dios que casi quería correr a detenerla. ¿Qué mierdas había del otro lado? ¡No quiero saber!

El imbécil ni siquiera dejo a Bella abrir la puerta.

Un hombre alto con cabello castaño y una estatura construida, empujo la puerta para abrirla causando que Bella saltara hacia atrás. La puerta pego en la pared con un poderosa fuerza causando que más dibujos se cayeran de las paredes. El hombre, al quien ahora reconocí como charles Swan a través de las rendijas de la puerta del closet, entro con el jodido demonio en sus ojos y respirando fuego.

Agarro a Bella del brazo y la lanzo a través de su cuarto. Bella se quejo mientras se golpeaba con el marco de metal de su cama. Ella sostuvo su brazo mientras Charles entraba a su habitación.

Lucia como que le dolía.

—¿Por qué carajos no abres la puerta? Odio cuando le pones seguro a la puerta. ¡Esta es mi jodida casa! ¡Es una jodida cachetada en la cara! ¡¿Por qué carajos me faltas al respeto de esa manera Isabella? ¿Por qué? — escupió Charles y Bella no dijo nada. Ella se puso de pie encima de sus dibujos, estaba encogida hacia abajo, no podía ver su cara. Solamente podía oír sus rápidas respiraciones, pero sentía su miedo en mi piel.

—Te hice una jodida pregunta…— susurro. Su voz ronca causo escalofríos recorrer mi columna y solo podía imaginar lo que le estaba haciendo a Bella.

_Haz algo._

No puedo. Solo lo empeoraría. Estoy jodidamente drogado y débil. Nos mataría ambos.

_¿Solamente te quedaras aquí escondido como un jodido marica y solo ver lo que le suceda a ella?_

Tal vez no la golpee.

_¡Jodete, tu pedazo de mierda!_

Quiero hacer algo. Pero…

—¿Hola? Te estoy hablando Isabella…— de nuevo susurro Charles con una expresión calmada. La expresión que los asesinos seriales usan en las películas, del tipo que hace que cualquiera se haga en sus pantalones.

¡Haz algo Bella! ¡Dile que se joda! ¡Vamos! Yo estaba en la esquina de Bella. Desafortunadamente para ella por el momento era inútil.

—¡Joder! Isabella, sabia que eras una jodida retrasada y una jodida ciega, pero no sorda. Yo…— pauso y tomo un respiro profundo. De repente y violentamente se agacho, recogió el grande y grueso libro de dibujo de Bella y se lo aventó a ella. Hojas de dibujo y bosquejos volaron alrededor de Bella.

Bella dejo salir un ruidoso quejido ya que el lomo del libro la golpeo en las costillas. Se cubrió la cara con sus brazos de manera instintiva para protegerse, pero no tenia caso.

—Te hice una jodida pregunta…— Charles susurro de nuevo. Calmadamente… malvadamente…

—Yo… yo… uh… yo estaba… yo estaba… yo estaba en la… ducha señor— finalmente se las arreglo para decir con la voz rota. Mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo. Charles parecía regocijarse en el miedo de Bella.

Jodido bastardo.

Tuve que morder mi labio inferior y clavar mis uñas en la pared para abstenerme de salir pateando la puerta y partirle la madre a el. Pero me contuve, por que probablemente le causaría mas daño que bien a Bella de lo drogado y jodido que estaba.

—¿Por qué estas usando ese jodido sweater? — Bella luchaba y Charles ruidosamente suspiro causando que Bella saltara.

—¡Jodida retrasada, habla! — finalmente grito.

—¡Tenía frio! —Bella grito.

—¿Entonces por que esta abierta la puerta del balcón?

Culpa corrió por mi cuerpo y me estremecí.

—Yo…— Bella no sabia que inventarse y tenia un jodido miedo de lo que sucedería después. — Yo estaba… yo estaba afuera en el balcón…—dijo. Sonaba creíble ¿cierto?

¡El tenia que creerle!

—¡Eres una jodida retrasada! ¡Dilo! — le ordeno. Una vez mas, su voz estaba calmada y oscura, pero Bella no se movió o dijo nada. Finalmente miro hacia el temblando, mientras el solo miraba abajo hacia ella resoplando, esperando que ella se humillara así misma.

El era tan jodidamente alto en comparación con Bella. Ella lucia como un niño parada junto a el. El era un espantoso jodido monstruo.

—Dilo. Di que eres una retrasada. — dijo el de nuevo golpeando su brazo causando que Bella se moviera un poco. Contuve un gruñido. Arañe la pared profundamente. Podía sentir la ira hervir en mi sangre, el calor en mi cara y pelee con las nauseas producidas por la cerveza, pero mas por lo que estaba presenciando. Juro que podía probar en mi boca el veneno del odio y la rabia que sentía contra el padre de Bella.

¿Qué carajos esta mal con el?

—¡Dilo! — ladro y Bella se encogió, pero lo hizo de nuevo. Golpeo su brazo de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte esta vez haciendo que Bella se quejara. — ¡Di que eres un retrasada! — el golpeo su brazo de nuevo, aun mas fuerte que la ultima vez. Tan fuerte que pude oír su piel a través de su sweater verde. —¡Dilo! — la golpeo de nuevo, tan fuerte que el impacto causo que Bella saltara. Bella se mantuvo en equilibrio y no dijo nada. Mentalmente le rogaba que solo se lo dijera para que el se fuera a la chingada, pero Charles ya había perdido la paciencia.

—¡Cierra la maldita puerta! — grito y brutalmente de nuevo agarro a Bella del brazo y la jalo hacia la puerta del balcón. Bella lucia como una muñeca de trapo mientras estaba siendo jalada. El la aventó contra la puerta y Bella detuvo el impacto con sus manos, pero aun así dejo salir un gemido.

Con manos temblorosas, Bella cerro la puerta y justo cuando se iba a volta y encarar a Charles, quien estaba parado detrás de ella, el la tomo por su brazo.

Siempre el mismo brazo.

Bruscamente la jalo hacia la mitad del cuarto de nuevo. La jalo tan fuerte que violentamente sus pies parecían saltar del piso. El la trataba como a un maldito chiquillo a quien atrapaban haciendo algo malo.

Finalmente pude ver la cara de Bella.

Su cara estaba en blanco sin emociones, pero mojada y manchada por las lagrimas. Los pies de Bella se enredaron con algunas de la hojas que estaban en el piso y se resbalo cayendo de cara en la alfombra de su cuarto. Charles perdió agarre en su brazo y la dejo caer en el piso junto a el. Bella se quedo en el suelo, su cara agachada, pero se arrastro y trato de levantarse. Charles se arrodillo frente a ella poniendo una mano sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, manteniéndola abajo. Mantuvo su cabeza abajo como a un jodido perro. La cara de bella seguía viendo hacia el piso y su cabello le servía de cortina cubriendo su cara. Ella se sostuvo arriba con sus codos y antebrazos y mantenía sus manos en puños.

—¿Sabes por que estoy enojado, Isabella? —pregunto Charles como si nada, como si estuviera teniendo una inocente conversación con su hija. Bella no respondió y Charles suspiro. —Tim, el jefe de policía de Port Ángeles se fue. Al marica le ofrecieron un puesto mejor en Seattle. ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo ha sido jefe de policía de Port Ángeles? — pregunto retóricamente y suspiro de nuevo.

—Ha estado allí por seis años ¿sabes por cuanto tiempo he sido jefe de policía de esta pinche pueblo de mierda? He estado aquí desde que embarace a tu madre durante nuestro último año de instituto. Me volví jefe de policía cuando eras una niña. ¡Eso significa que he estado toda mi jodida vida y Tim, el marica obtiene el ascenso! — grito Charles aun sosteniendo a Bella por el cuello. —Ahora tengo que trabajar los turnos de la noche en Port Ángeles hasta que hallen un sustituto, ¡dejando Forks a cargo de Sal! ¿Piensas que eso es justo? — grito Charles pesionando mas la cara de Bella contra el suelo. Ella lloriqueo de nuevo y yo me sostuve con una mano de una pieza de ropa y la otra todavía colgando de la pared en su closet.

—Y luego llego a casa y la jodida pedazo de mierda de tu madre no esta o si esta pero no hay comida hecha y la casa luce de la mierda. Y luego la perra tiene la audacia de enfermarse, ¡si tú sabes a lo que me refiero con enfermarse! Todavía esta enferma de lo de en la mañana y ¡vomito en el jodido piso del baño! ¡Pensé que te había dicho que te hicieras cargo de ese desastre y de ella! — dijo el y de nuevo empujo su cuello y Bella empezó a respirar pesadamente.

—Te pasas todo el jodido día en este cuarto, dibujando tu patética mierda y no haces nada en la casa. Y ya que probablemente me vaya toda la noche y la mañana, quiero esta casa limpia para la tarde. Tu Isabella…— dijo el y empezó a meterse entre sus costillas justo después de cada palabra. —Tu. Isabella. Me. Prometes. Limpiar. La casa y hacerte cargo del jodido desastre que dejo tu madre para cuando yo vuelva mañana en la tarde. — el arremetió mas fuerte cuando dijo la palabra "tarde" y Bella finalmente dejo escapar un grito.

—¿Me lo prometes Isabella? ¿Si Isabella? No puedo oírte Isabella. Isabella…— el seguía repitiendo "Isabella" una y otra y otra vez. Ahora entendía por que Bella odiaba ese nombre. La pobre excusa de padre que tenía no lo dejaba ir. El había manchado su nombre. Lo volvió repulsivo.

—Si…— lloriqueo Bella, su voz amortiguada por la posición en la que estaba. Ella tomo un tembloroso respiro y tosió, ahogándose con su propia saliva y lagrimas.

—Si ¿Qué? Isabella — pregunto Charles. ¿Qué más necesita este jodido bastardo?

—Yo... yo prometo lim… limp... limpiar la casa y hacerme cargo de mamá— dijo Bella y pude sentir su dolor. Podía sentirlo en su voz y en sus palabras. Contuve mis propias lágrimas. Mordí mi lengua. Mis manos ahora estaban temblando y había olvidado como respirar.

En ese momento me di cuenta de por que Bella no había ido a la escuela hoy.

Casi me caigo pensando en lo encabronado que estaba con ella por faltar a la escuela.

Soy un idiota.

Soy un jodido idiota.

—¡Esa es mi chica! — grito Charles y finalmente soltó el cuello de Bella. Ella cayo sobre su lado, con su cara aun hacia el piso. Charles se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas. Lentamente Bella se sentó.

Todavía mirando para abajo…

Sus sacudidas se detuvieron, pero realmente no podía ver su cara para ver que estaba pasando por su mente.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que llegar a Port Ángeles y empezar mi nuevo jodido empleo. —dijo Charles y se arrodillo enfrente de Bella y se posiciono a si mismo en la parte trasera de sus talones. Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Bella y gentil, lenta y casi amorosamente deposito un beso en la frente de Bella. Bella no se encogió ni se movió mientras sus jodidos labios rozaban su frente. Se levanto de nuevo e hizo su camino fuera de la habitación deteniéndose en los dibujos de Bella de camino afuera. Apago las luces en su cuarto y cerro azotando la puerta y yo espere.

Espere a sentir que sus pesados pasos desaparecieran.

Espere por que Bella reaccionara y decidiera abrir la puerta del closet.

Los pasos de Charles se desaparecieron y no pude oírlo o sentirlos ya.

Pero Bella no reacciono. Se quedo en el piso, viendo hacia el suelo.

Espere por un minuto mas, no sabiendo como moverme o reaccionar.

Mierda.

Decidí dejar de ser un marica y con mano temblorosa abrí la puerta del closet.

Bella ni se encogió ni miro hacia mí.

Lentamente me dirigí hacia ella. Me pare enfrente de ella; pero todavía no me miro.

Su cara estaba en blanco y no pestañeaba. Su boca estaba sellada y sus ojos estaban parcialmente cerrados. Tome un profundo respiro todavía sintiéndome tembloroso y nauseabundo por lo que había pasado. A pesar de todo podía sentir mi yo verdadero regresar.

¡Ahora es que la jodida droga y el alcohol es que deciden dejar mi sistema!

Me puse de rodillas enfrente de Bella. No estaba pestañeando y tomaba ligeros respiros. Lucia muerta, y si no hubiera sido por el sutil subir y bajar de su pecho, y que se mecía de adelanta hacia atrás, hubiera creído que si estaba muerta.

Tal vez de algún modo tenía razón. Bella estaba muerta por dentro.

—¿Bella? — susurre. No reacciono a la mención de su nombre. —Oye Bella, por favor— suavemente puse mi mano en su rodilla sacudiéndola muy suavemente.

—Tienes que salir de esto— dije pero fue inútil. Era capaz de verla con la luz de la luna atravesando por su ventana y por una de sus lámparas que seguía encendida. Podía ver la quemadura por la alfombra en la frente de Bella. Estaba roja y tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas, aunque ya no había mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Ella las estaba conteniendo. Quería llorar, sus fosas nasales resoplaban y su nariz estaba roja.

—Solo déjalo salir Bella. No diré nada. No le contare a nadie. Lo juro. Solo déjalo ir. Dolerá menos, lo prometo. — susurre y justo cuando las palabras dejaban mi boca. Bella soltó su lágrimas. Caían sobre sus mejillas como agua saliendo de una llave y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro lastimero, como si estuviera aliviada por que podía llorar. Se sentó de espalda recostada sobre su cama, con sus manos en su regazo y lentamente la moví hacia su lado. Me senté junto a ella, con mi espalda recostada sobre su cama también.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede allí con ella, pero mi espalda empezó a doler y mis nalgas se durmieron. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le preste atención a mi propio dolor y me senté allí con alguien mas.

Al principio todo lo que oía eran pequeños lloriqueos y la respiración temblorosa de Bella.

¿Qué decir?

¿Qué le dices a alguien con padres tan jodidos?

¿Qué dices?

No podía irme. Ni siquiera pensé eso. Era tarde y mis padres, deberían de estar volviéndose locos. Pero no podía moverme. Bella miro hacia abajo todo el tiempo y a mi ni siquiera me mira, pero no podía solo irme.

No puedo.

No lo hare.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibra en mi bolsillo, casi suspiro de irritación, pero me contuve. Era un texto de Alice.

_¿Dónde estas?_

Textee de vuelta.

_No te preocupes, estoy bien_._ Dile a mamá y a papá_. Unos segundos después texteo de vuelta.

_Oky._

Vi la hora en mi teléfono. Eran las 2:45 de la mañana. Probablemente llevábamos sentados aquí dos horas. Puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y regrese a lo que estaba haciendo.

Nada.

Desearía que hubiera algo más que pudiera decir o hacer. Bella no lucia nada bien. Pero no la conocía y ella no me conocía a mí. Aunque sentía que la conocía mas de lo que pensaba que haría. Sentía que Bella escondía algo, que no le había dicho a nadie. Había alguien dentro de ese nadie, que nadie veía en la escuela. Nadie lo noto, especialmente yo. Nunca en mi vida he querido consolar a nadie, ni siquiera a Esme que es como mi madre.

Siempre que Esme llora por algo o por mí. Solo me alejo sin disculparme, se que soy un completo imbécil pero no puedo obligarme a mi mismo a ser esa suave y amable persona. No soy yo. Esta fuera de mi zona de confort. Siento como si de alguna manera, perdiera. Me sentía débil.

Aun así ahora, mientras me siento en el cuarto de alguien extraño, todo lo que quiero es hallar una manera de consolarla. Quiero consolar a este extraño. Quiero hacer que Bella se sienta mejor. Me ahogue en las preguntas que tenia y en las ideas que se formaron en mi cabeza, mientras la oía inhalar y exhalar.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado sucediendo esto?

¿Qué tan seguido lo hace este bastardo?

¿Le habría hecho algo más?

Algo peor.

¿Es por eso que es tan paranoica?

Mierda.

¿Qué hago?

¿Le digo a alguien?

¿Ella le ha dicho a alguien?

No, por supuesto que no lo ha hecho ¿Por qué se quedaría bajo su techo? Pero ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Ya tiene dieciocho años, ¿por que no huye o se muda, lo que sea? ¿Por qué no simplemente se va? Probablemente ese idiota es el que le hizo todos los moretones.

Voltee a ver a Bella al notar que sus quejidos y el llanto se habían detenido.

La cabeza de Bella estaba hacia adelante y no se estaba moviendo.

Mierda.

Me moví sobre mi trasero para poder verle la cara.

Bella estaba dormida.

Se había quedado dormida en el piso con su cara aun húmeda y con su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Oh Bella— susurre y puse sus enredados mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas. Respire profundo y me levante. Mi espalda se quejo y mis nalgas estaban entumidas, de nuevo lo ignore. Me incline hacia abajo y puse mi brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro bajo su brazo y gentilmente la levante. Enrede mis brazos bajo sus rodillas y su espalda baja y la sostuve cerca de mí. No sabia si todavía estaba parcialmente borracho o drogado, aun así tendría que asegurarme de no dejarla caer.

Todavía me sorprendía lo pequeña y ligera que era Bella. Su mano agarro mi camisa como si de eso dependiera su vida. Esta vez no me molesto que se colgara de mí.

—"_Mi Edward"_— susurro con amor. Me asusto y me confundió, pero decidí ignorarlo. Debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla o algo así, cosa que no tenia sentido, si dijo mi nombre tan amorosamente, pero yo en el sueño de alguien más solo puede ser aterrador.

Suave y lentamente me encamine hacia su cama. Suavemente la puse en su cama y estaba a punto de alejarme, pero ella se agarro de mi camisa. El apriete y agarre de Bella era fuerte y parecía que necesitaba agarrarse a mí. Tenia miedo que si la jalaba se asustara.

Supongo que pasare la noche en la cama de Bella.

Estoy seguro que Rosalie estaría orgullosa de mí, esa perra.

Gentilmente empuje a Bella, para que ella estuviera viendo hacia donde yo me acostaría. Me sostuve por encima de ella, tratando me moverme hacia el otro lado. Su agarre de mi camisa solo se hizo más fuerte. Salte al otro lado. Esto era complicado pero lo hice funcionar. Me recosté del otro lado de Bella su mano aun sosteniendo mi camisa. Jale las sabanas hacia nosotros, esperando que su sádico padre o su madre no entraran a su cuarto.

Sentí algo en mi espalda y lo tome.

Era un mp3 viejo, no era un I-pod, del tipo que salió cuando era genial tener un mp3. Estaba sorprendido que el imbécil de su padre le comprara uno o me preguntaba como es que tiene uno, la canción que estaba sonando cuando el irrumpió dentro. Era _Bulletproof I wish I was_ de Radiohead.

Ironía.

Bella no era a prueba de balas y como deseaba que lo fuera. Apuesto a que ella deseaba serlo.

Tal vez, lo era.

De una manera.

Bella tenía que soportar esta mierda y luego ir a la escuela y soportar mas mierda y todavía estaba viva. Cualquier persona débil ya hubiera terminado con su propia miseria o huido. Pero Bella, por alguna razón desconocida, seguía aquí. Todavía iba a la escuela y soportaba mierdas y todavía vivía con su padre.

Ella era a prueba de balas, por que no había muerto.

La mire mientras dormía. Era extraño la comodidad que me daba Bella, en sus sueños estaba segura. Nadie podía dañarla ahí. La suave expresión de su cara era contagiosa. Su labio seguía entre sus dientes y suspiro.

Alcance su mesita de noche y puse su mp3 encima de ella y me voltee hacia Bella. Justo cuando me volteaba hacia su cara, ella me jalo mas cerca y se acurruco en mi pecho. Me acosté sobre mi espalda, mientras ella se acurrucaba de un modo que su cabeza estaba ahora sobre mi pecho, todavía sosteniéndose fuertemente de mi camisa.

Esperaba que mi corazón no la despertara, ya que estaba golpeando contra mi pecho y probablemente contra su oído. Estaba nervioso y confundido. Se sentía como si ella me necesitara, era raro sentir que alguien te necesita.

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Un momento estaba emocionado por que iba a estar volando y poniéndome imbécil y al otro era testigo de algo horroroso que todavía me caza y ahora estoy acostado en la cama de Bella con ella durmiendo en mi pecho.

Bella, Swan la chica que fastidio, la chica a la que todos fastidian.

La chica que debo destruir.

Mientras mis ojos se cierran por un poco del muy necesitado sueño. No puedo evitar pensar.

Bella ya esta destruida.

Rota.

Ahora tengo este peso sobre mis hombros. Se algo que probablemente Bella no compartiría nunca con nadie. Necesitaba saber más de Bella. Era una extraña necesidad que tenia. No podía volver atrás ahora. Estaba atorado y de algún modo no me molestaba, solo me ponía curioso. Quería saber había estado pasando.

Esto no se supone que debía suceder. No se suponía que debía sentir pena por Bella o estar curioso por su vida.

Todos esperan algo de mí, mis amigos esperan algo ¿desde cuando eso me importa?

_¡Desde que viste lo que viste!_

¿Qué voy a hacer?

**Ohhhh ¿que les parecio? les juro este capitulo es mi favorito porque de aqui se desencadena todo & podemos ver la relacion de Bells & Edward ya que el sabe su gran secreto.. ¿que se imaginan que hara nuestro Eddie? ¿ya la dejara en paz? Ohhhh plis plis diganme que opinaaan, y sobre la canción _Bulletproof ... I wish I was_ escuchenla yo lo hice mientras traducia el capitulo & se los juro la amo ya en playlist de favoritas... **

**Click al globito = amor incondicional de esta traductora(:**


	10. Ella esta tan enferma

**De new aww me hicieron el dia de verdad sus reviews y comentarios & mas de aquellas lindisimaaas personitas sin cuenta en serio my loves si puediera les mandaria algun adelanto o algo asii, si quieren pongan su mail & asii para comunicarme por que las adoro, me dejan reviews bien lindos ii no puedo responder .. y bueno Gosh los amo lo saben verdad.. & bueno ahora a la mañana siguiente para todas aquellas que qerian saber... este capii asi flash es para Viv(L)! tQm comadre!**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 10. Ella esta tan enferma

**BPOV**

No sabía que era lo que estaba soñando.

Me gusta.

Algunas veces, los sueños me cazan durante el día. No importaba si era una pesadilla o un sueño bueno, me cazan.

Sorprendentemente los peores sueños son los buenos. Ellos son un recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido o de lo que una vez fue.

Cuando viviste en paz por un breve momento o viste lo que pudo ser y luego vives en el infierno, es tortura.

Vivir en el infierno duele y quema mientras los crueles recuerdos de amor y paz te sonríen desde lejos. Te saludan y aunque no representan daño alguno, no puedo evitar odiarlos. Preferiría vivir en la ignorancia y no saber lo que vivo, no saber que hay algo mejor ahí afuera.

Si, la vida es mejor con los ojos cerrados. Especialmente, si tus pequeñas esperanzas de algo mejor se desvanecen lejos cada día en el infierno en el que vives.

Mi cuerpo empezó a despertarme. Mis brazos todavía estaban adoloridos… aun y recordándome que todavía estaba viva. Como si necesitara recordatorios. No importa cuantas veces lo haga, cada vez que lo hace duele y lo adolorido esta presente cada mañana.

Suspire todavía adormilada, inhalando _esa_ esencia.

Es patético que hasta en mis sueños, todavía pueda oler a Edward.

Pero luego, de nuevo, en mis sueños el sagrado aroma de Edward no esta mezclado con la esencia de la mariguana.

Mierda.

Los repentinos recuerdos de lo que había pasado me despertaron, haciéndome sentarme y que mi corazón se acelerara. Tome un respiro profundo y abrí mis ojos. Lo sentí antes de verlo. Rápidamente me voltee para verlo acostado sobre mi cama, junto a mí, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

¡Sobre mi cama!

—Oh mierda…— grite y el me dio una sonrisa torcida. Toque mi pecho con una mano y trate de controlar mi respiración.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el y su sonrisa desapareció. No le respondi de inmediato y a través de la puerta de vidrio del balcón, me di cuenta que había luz de día y que Edward seguía en mi habitación.

¡Todavía en mi cuarto y en mi cama!

¿Por qué?

—¿Qué estas todavía haciendo aquí? — pregunte. —¿Qué _estas_ todavía haciendo aquí? — su cara se puso seria.

—Tu… um…— trago saliva. —Tu uh no dejabas ir mi camisa anoche cuando te ayude a acostarte en tu cama. No lo se… pensé que si te jalaba, te asustaría. —dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué? Oh por Dios— dije con vergüenza.

—Esta bien Bella. De todos modos, tu cama es más cómoda que la mía. — el rio bajito tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Estaba apunto de responderle cuando me di cuenta donde estaba mi otra mano.

Esta descansando encima de la suya.

—Tu um… uh… deberías irte. Mi padre…— dije rápidamente quitando mi mano de la suya.

—Se que no esta aquí y aun si lo estuviera hoy no te dejaría sola con el. — dijo el sonando serio. En ese momento me di cuenta y recordé que Edward había visto todo.

Mi humillación diaria ahora tenía un testigo. Alguien sabía mi secreto. Alguien sabía sobre mis horribles moretones. Alguien sabía sobre _El_.

Alguien sabe…

Entre en pánico… por que ese alguien es Edward Cullen. Edward el chico que me ha torturado por tanto tiempo, sabía. Edward, el chico que parecía no tener corazón y ser un completo perro callejero inconsiderado, sabía. Edward, ¡ese que piensa que yo hice que lo atraparan fumando marihuana, sabe!

—Yo no podría solo dejarte así hoy. — dijo bajito.

—No trates de ser un héroe. Y no importa, no es como si _hoy_ es diferente de ayer o los últimos 18 años de mi vida.

—Es diferente. Yo vi todo. Eso es diferente.

El había visto mi humillación. El había visto lo patética que era. En ese momento pude sentir en sobrecogedor sentimiento de vergüenza e ira. Me frote los ojos y cubrí mi cara con mis manos y tome un profundo respiro.

Empecé a mecerme adelante y hacía atrás tratando de controlarme, aunque nunca funcionaba.

—Dios mio lo viste _todo_. Lo siento tanto. Mierda… estoy tan aver…

—Oye ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? ¡Tu eres la que esta sufriendo de abuso Bella!

—¡Shh! ¡No digas eso! — me queje. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡El no me conoce o sabe lo que esta pasando!

_Oh si Swan, ¡por que el esta muy equivocado! ¡Solamente no quieres admitir que tu vida esta jodida!_

—¿Por qué? — pregunto el sentándose. — Es la verdad. No está bien Bella ¿Te hace eso muy seguido? ¿Le has dicho a alguien? ¡El esta jodido de la cabeza! ¿Lo sabe tu madre? — estaba empezando a sofocarme con sus preguntas y me sentía abrumada. ¡Y el todavía seguía en mi maldita cama! — Ha hecho el algo…

—Solo déjame sola ¡Algo que debiste de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo! — estaba enojada y no era su culpa, pero necesitaba desquitarme… y el me estaba molestando justo ahora. — ¡No te debería importar! — grite y estaba a punto de saltar fuera de la cama cuando el agarro mi brazo y me jalo a la orilla de la cama.

—Oye espera…— murmuro, pero cuando grite de dolor, el comenzó a disculparse como si no hubiera un mañana. — ¡Mierda lo siento, soy un jodido estúpido! Me olvide totalmente que tu brazo debe estar inflamado. Lo siento. Mierda…— dijo el, ahora sosteniendo mi mano. Violentamente la jale lejos de el y agarre la parte superior de mi brazo. Alejarme de el empeoro el dolor, pero estaba enojada. —Lo siento Bella…—continuo el ahora parándose enfrente de mí mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama. El dolor hormigueaba hasta mi pie. Era raro.

—¡Solo olvídalo! — grite, mientras pestañeaba de dolor. Lo sentí arrodillarse frente a mí, pero no mire. No podía enfrentarlo.

—Yo… um… déjame… déjame verlo. — dijo titubeante. La manera que lo dijo, sonaba como si lo dijera solo por que si, por que no sabia que mas hacer. No necesitaba su falsedad.

—¡No!

—Bella mi papá es un doctor.

—¡Pero tu no lo eres!

—Pero se sobre contusiones... ¡si me hubieras dejado continuar! — estallo.

—Solo esta inflamado.

—Bueno puedo ayudar con eso también.

—No tienes que. ¡Ya estoy acostumbrada! — inmediatamente me arrepentí delo que había dicho. Solamente estaba dándole respuestas. El no dijo nada.

Yo no dije nada.

Se me quedo viendo por un largo y silencioso momento. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus verdes ojos eran suaves, pero llenos de preguntas que no podía contestar. No puedo contestar. No estoy lista. Especialmente para responderle a _el_. Probablemente el use esto contra mí algún día en la escuela solo para torturarme.

—Por favor…— susurre y mire abajo a mis manos que estaban e mi regazo. —Por favor… no… no le digas a nadie lo que viste. Si alguien sabe… yo… es solo que…

—Bella, — suspiro — No le diré a nadie si tú no quieres que lo haga. Tal vez sean un imbécil, pero… ahora yo... estoy sintiendo un poco de peso— suspiro de vuelta.

—Y lo siento por eso… tu no deberías…

—No estoy molesto por saber. No deberías disculparte.

—Pero estoy tan avergonzada. Tú debes pensar…

—¡A la mierda con lo que yo pienso Bella! — dijo el, me tomo desprevenida y salte un poco. —Perdón— murmuro pasando sus dedos a través de su mañanero cabello y sacudió su cabeza. Se sentó junto a mi en mi cama y yo todavía me preguntaba que estaba haciendo el aquí.

—¿Por qué? — pregunte bajito.

—¿Por qué que?

—¿Por qué estas aquí… todavía? ¿y por que estas actuando así? ¡No debería importarte!

—¿Qué mierdas Bella? ¡Sigues repitiendo esa mierda! ¿Qué tipo de imbécil crees que soy? Acabo de ver una mierda horrible sucederte ¿en serio crees que soy tan desalmado? Estaba aquí por estaba estúpidamente borracho y quería molestarte… si lo se, una "mierda" pero luego todas esas… cosas… pasaron… y ya no se mas— no estaba totalmente segura de que estaba hablando.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, no sabiendo que decir o como actuar alrededor del otro. Ambos nos quedamos viendo fijamente a la pared enfrente de nosotros, oyendo la respiración del otro.

—Esta arruinado. — suspiro y yo lo mire confundida.

—¿Qué esta arruinado?

—Esto…—dijo el moviendo su mano al espacio que había entre nosotros.

—No es como si pudiera ir por ahí y pretender que no se Bella o que no vi lo que vi. No es como si pudiera seguir con mi vida y olvidar lo que se. La parte mas jodida es que no éramos… ni somos amigos… todavía… y yo se toda esta mierda sobre ti. Quiero decir…— suspiro mientras luchaba por decir lo que quería decir — Quiero decir… um… uh… mierda. Ni siquiera se… es como cuando esto le pasa a un amigo tu como que sabes que hacer. Yo no…

—No tienes que ser mi amigo solo por que viste lo que viste —murmure —Tu _puedes_ seguir y olvidar esto. Tu _puedes_ seguir y pretender que no viste esto y lo harás.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? ¿Cómo espera que pueda dormir cuando se que el pedazo de mierda de tu padre esta atormentándote sin razón?

—¡Solo detente! Como tu lo dijiste no somos amigos… no somos ni siquiera conocidos así que no tiene por que molestarte y no tiene por que hacer nada al respecto. No somos amigos y si nos quedamos de este modo, no tendrás que forzarte a ti mismo a hacer algo. No tienes que hacerlo. He vivido en esto toda mi vida. No tienes por que ser el héroe y no quiero tu lastima. Solo piensa en mí como una mala película de la _vida real_. Solo cambia el canal y sigue adelante— dije y se quedo callado. Volvimos mirar fijamente la pared.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y yo todavía no entendía que era lo que lo mantenía aquí. Recordé lo que dijo mi padre sobre la limpieza y cuidar de mi madre.

¡MAMA!

Salte un poco.

—Yo um… tengo que limpiar la casa y checar a mamá, por que esta enferma. No quiero botarte a la calle… esta bien tal vez si quiero… um deberías irte. — dije y el asintió.

—¿Es por eso que fuiste a la escuela ayer? Por que estabas cuidando de tu madre— pregunto.

—Si— dije simplemente y el sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Puedes responderme solo una pregunta mas? ¿Por favor? — pregunto y no entendía su suplica. Pero no importaba ahora.

—Supongo.

—¿El… el te… el te pega muy seguido? ¿o te empuja y te habla de esa manera? — pregunto casi en un susurro. Evite sus ojos y mire hacia abajo, pero podía sentirlo viéndome esperando por la respuesta.

Asentí.

Él suspiro.

—Pero realmente pegarme, solo lo hace cuando esta realmente enojado. Y anoche estaba muy enojado, no tan malo como siempre, pero… um… usualmente solo me grita, me empuja y me jala… bastante. — susurre y podía sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

_NO LLORES NO LLORES NO LLORES El vera que eres débil._

Soy una idiota y soy patética. Solo quiero a alguien que me diga que todo está bien, pero Edward Cullen no es el indicado para la tarea. No debería de abrir mi boca cerca de el.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras sacudía su cabeza y lo mire. Parecía enojado y no sabía que era lo que lo había encabronado, pero no iba dejarlo seguir cerca de mi para que me lo mostrara.

—Creo que ya respondí tu pregunta. Ahora puedes…

—Oh… um si. — dijo el parándose. Se estiro y bostezo. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del balcón, pero se detuvo y miro alrededor de mi cuarto. — Tus dibujos están arruinados. Los que estaban en el piso. Eso apesta. Apuesto a que eran geniales como el resto de tus dibujos— dijo el y yo solo sacudí mi cabeza.

—No importa, solo los dibujare de nuevo abajo. — el sonrió mirando hacia los dibujos y al desastre que Padre hizo y entonces algo cruzo su rostro y me miro de nuevo.

—Um… ¿me puedes dar un pedazo de papel de dibujo y um… uh… un lápiz?

—¿Quieres dibujar? — pregunte riendo ligeramente.

—Um no, apesto para esa mierda. No quiero humillarme a mí mismo enfrente de ti. — rodé mis ojos y sin preguntarle de nuevo, agarre un lápiz y un papel del piso, asegurándome de que estuviera en blanco.

Se lo di y el escribió en el.

—Um ¿tienes un celular? — me pregunto y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

—No.

—Um bueno… —dijo el viendo hacia lo que había escrito y luego me lo paso a mí. —Bueno si la mierda se pone pesada… y … um— no podía decirlo, pero quería hacerlo. —Si, tú sabes… si necesitas ayuda con cualquier idiota solo… encuentra un teléfono y avísame. Y llegare aquí— dijo el, abrió la puerta del balcón y salió afuera.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Preguntas eso demasiado?

—Y tu necesitas responder. — dije y el sonrió.

—Es parte de nuestro trato. Tengo que mantener mi palabra.

—Pero esto no es la escuela y no tienes que hacerlo. No es tu culpa.

—Si recuerdo correctamente, dije si cualquiera quiere empezar mierdas contigo hare que se jodan… solo me asegurare no ponerme tan jodido de ahora en adelante. Te guste o no Bella, hicimos un trato. Y aunque, soy un idiota, yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. — dijo el y yo solo asentí. Salto sobre mi árbol y se deslizo hacia el piso.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! — grite y el me dio su sonrisa torcida y se despidió, me despedí de vuelta. El corrió y yo camine hacia dentro de mi cuarto. Mire el pedazo de papel. Tenía un número telefónico y su nombre. Tenía una letra sofisticada, pero lo que tenía más asombrada era, que era su nombre el que estaba junto al número telefónico.

Edward

Tome una ducha rápida asegurándome de ponerme una camisa de manga larga, para que así _ella_ no me preguntara y me dirigí hacia escaleras abajo. Mis padres no habían dormido en el mismo cuarto en años. Ambos dormían abajo, dejándome sola arriba y no me importaba, pero Padre tenía que ducharse arriba. Ponía candado en mi puerta cada noche.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de mamá e inmediatamente olí el vomito. Contuve mi aliento y camine dentro del cuarto. Mi madre estaba desplomada sobre su cama cubierta con su cobertor azul y una almohada sobre su cara.

—Mamá. — dije y ella solo gimió. — Mama ¿te sientes un poco mejor?

—No nena…— dijo ella amortiguado por la almohada.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño?

—Uh huh.

—Está bien, déjame alistar el baño. — camine al baño notando el vomito en el piso. Contuve la respiración y me apresure a la cocina por un trapeador y una cubeta. Puse un poco de jabón y agua en la cubeta y corrí de vuelta.

Limpie el vomito y puse todo en su lugar de nuevo. Abrí la ventana tratando de ventilarla un poco y deshacerme del horrible olor. Aliste la tina con agua caliente y jabón y cuando estuvo lista camine hacia mi madre, quien todavía estaba enterrada en su cama.

—Mamá, la tina esta lista. — dije y ella se removió la almohada de su cara. Su cara estaba pálida y drenada de toda energía. Lucia mayor. Sus ojos estaban cansados y rojos. Me recordaban a mí ayer.

Estaba a punto de ir a la escuela cuando padre me grito y me jalo dentro de la cocina.

El no tenia que ir a trabajar hasta mas tarde, pero mama se enfermo anoche y no cocino nada. El me hizo cocinar para el, haciéndome llegar tarde a la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de ir me de nuevo, me detuvo. Me ladro que debería quedarme en casa y cuidar de mi madre mientras el descansaba. Me pase todo el día cuidando de mamá, pero ella no estaba mejorando nada.

—_Mamá, ¿Cómo fue que te enfermaste tanto? — pregunte mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la cama._

—_Oh nena, no es la gripe. — rio. — Estoy ebria. —ya sabia eso. Podía olerlo en ella, pero quería saber por que había decidido emborracharse. Mi madre nunca bebe. Es malo para ella. Ella tiene estomago débil y diabetes._

—_¿Qué? Pero mama tú nunca bebes._

—_Lo se nena, pero tenia que celebrar con Phil._

—_¿Quién es Phil mamá?_

—_Es el presidente del club de lectura al cual me uní. Consiguió un contrato literario y quiso celebrarlo con nosotros. Así que tuve que hacerlo. ¡El es tan lindo Bella! Deberías de verlo. Es tan joven y…—dijo ella y luego empezó a vomitar._

Ya odiaba ese tal Phil.

Ignore el mal presentimiento que me dio y lo empuje al fondo de mi mente, pero ahora mientras veía a mi madre así, me recordaba a el.

Y de nuevo, lo odiaba.

Jale los cobertores fuera de mi madre y ella gruño.

—Mamá vamos, el baño ya esta listo.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza nena.

—Lo se mamá, pero el baño te va ayudar. — la tome de las manos y la jale hacia arriba. Casi se cae y la agarre de la cintura. Ella era más alta y pesada que yo, así que esto era complicado. Mis adoloridos brazos se quejaban mientras trataba de cargarla, pero los ignore, tenia que ayudar a mi madre. Envolví su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y la ayude a entrar en el baño. La ayude a desvestirse y suave y lentamente se metió en el agua y se sentó. Me puse de rodillas y agarre la botella de shampoo.

—Esto esta todo mal nena. Está todo mal. Mal.

—¿Qué esta mal mama? —dije mientras enjabonaba su cabello.

—Se supone que yo debo cuidar de ti, no al revés. — suspiro y yo solo continúe masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

—Mamá ya no soy una niña. Y tú si me cuidaste. Cuándo era chica, ¿recuerdas? — mentí.

Estoy mintiéndome a mi misma y a ella solo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella lo sabe.

Yo lo se.

—No lo hice… ese único día.

—Mamá, ya no hables acerca de ese día. Solo olvídalo. — dije y ella sonrió sin emoción.

—¿Nena?

—¿Si mamá?

—¿Has olvidado _tú_ acerca de ese día? ¿Me has perdonado a mi… o a el? — dijo ella con ojos llorosos.

No respondí.

Y ella no me presiono por una respuesta.

Lo apreciaba.

Dolía decirlo. La respuesta dolía. No es como yo. No soy yo. Pero no puedo…

No

Deje a mi madre en la tina y me apresure a la cocina, agarrando algunas aspirinas y un vaso con agua y cori de vuelta. Le di las pastillas y el vaso con agua y ella trago el agua después de tomarse las pastillas y con manos temblorosas me dio el vaso vacio.

Me senté allí con ella hasta que decidió que ya estaba lista.

Sacudí mis lentes con mi camisa ya que el vapor del agua y el jabón los había manchado y me senté en la taza de baño con la tapa abajo. Mi mamá se durmió y se quejo un poco y yo solo me senté allí esperando.

Padre volvería alrededor de la tarde y ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Realmente tenia que empezar a moverme. Tenía que limpiar la casa y hacer el almuerzo, pero mi mente estaba distraída.

¿Le contara Edward a alguien?

¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

No parecía tan malo…

_¿Ya has olvidado toda la mierda que te ha hecho? ¿no crees que es raro que todavía no te haya preguntado por que supuestamente lo acusaste durante el incidente de la marihuana?_

¿Tal vez realmente el no me seguía guardando rencor? No lo se.

Estoy tan avergonzada que el haya visto lo que a Padre le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre. No quiero nada de lastima.

La odio.

Solo me recuerda mi fracaso al ser una persona fuerte.

Me pone nerviosa que Edward sabe lo que sabe. Que tal si el le cuenta a alguien y ese alguien le cuenta a alguien mas y luego Padre lo escucha de alguien mas y luego el hará…

Temblé al pensamiento.

—¿Nena? — mi mama me saco de mis pensamientos. Camine hacia ella, agarrando de camino su bata y la ayude a salir. La ayude a secarse y la encamine a su cama. La vestí y la metí de nuevo en la cama.

—Mama, te voy a hacer un poco de sopa y luego un poco de pollo para Padre. ¿Te gustaría que te trajera la sopa aquí? — le dije frotando la parte superior de su brazo.

—Oh nena, si. Tú eres una cocinera sorprendente, pero quiero dormir un poco más.

—Seguro— dije y me levante. Eso me daría suficiente tiempo para limpiar la casa.

—¿Nena?

—Si mamá…

—Eres demasiado buena. No te merezco. El no te merece. No merecemos una hija como tu— lloro. Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y yo contuve las mías. Me senté de nuevo en la cama.

—Mamá no digas eso. — mi voz me traiciono y se rompió a media oración.

—Es la verdad. Pero no tengo esperanzas. Altas esperanzas para ti nena. He estado…— empezó a susurrar como si alguien pudiera escucharla. Miro a su alrededor y luego hacia mí.

—He estado ahorrando un poco de dinero para ti nena. — dijo ella y tomo mi mano. —Todo para ti nena—no sabia de que estaba hablando. Padre raramente le daba dinero y el poco que si le daba era difícilmente suficiente para la comida.

—Mama no te preocupes. Yo voy a sacarnos de aquí— susurre. No puedes confiar ni en las malditas paredes en esta casa.

—¿Qué? — pregunto incrédula.

—Voy a sacarnos de aquí. Me he estado inscribiendo para todas estas becas y ayuda federal. Mamá podemos huir a California. Puedo ir a la universidad allá y las dos podemos conseguir algún trabajillo. Estaremos en quiebra algún tiempo, pero podemos lograrlo por nuestra cuenta. Mamá…— dije apretando su mano y poniéndola sobre mi corazón. —Podemos ser libres— dije y ella dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro. —Libres mamá ¡LIBRES! — trago saliva y se levanto.

—Oh mi nena. Mi dulce Bella. —suspiro y suavemente beso mi frente.

Me pase el resto de la mañana limpiando la casa. Era sorprendente como se había ensuciado tanto. Escuche mi mp3 mientras limpiaba, siempre mirando hacia afuera a la ventana, solo por si acaso Padre decidía volver a casa temprano. Port Ángeles estaba a una hora de distancia y el turno usualmente consistía en trabajar de medianoche a mediodía. Era un turno extenuante, pero Padre decía que pagaba bien así que se quejaba poco.

Yo no me quejaba por que significaba que podía dormir bien, sin ojo abierto. El volvería a casa, comería y vería la televisión y luego pasaría el resto del día dormido.

Era el paraíso.

Yo no era una persona ruidosa y mi mamá tampoco, así que el se quedaba dormido.

Le hice a mamá un poco de sopa y a Padre le hice un poco de pollo frito.

Todavía escuchando mi mp3.

Le agradecía y amaba a Jacob por regalármelo el día de mi cumpleaños numero 13. El lo había robado y no estaba arrepentido de hacerlo, pero el no tenia dinero y yo era su mejor amiga y estaba cumpliendo 13. Al menos esa fue la excusa cuando lo sermonee diciéndole que estaba mal. Solo tenía 11 y era demasiado joven para ir a la cárcel.

No teníamos ni tenemos el mismo gusto en música. El era mas del tipo quiero ser rapero y yo no puedo soportar esa mierda. Pero no nos importaba a ninguno de los dos. El expuso que sus intenciones cuando me lo dio eran para ayudarme a _escapar_ y bloquear fuera todo.

Jake era el único que sabia como era mi vida en casa. El me consolaba e insistía que huyéramos juntos. Pero ambos éramos menores de edad y no teníamos dinero. ¿Qué demonios íbamos a hacer? Cuando me dijo que Billy había decidido probar suerte en los negocios y que eso los involucraba a ellos mudándose a Nuevo México, me quebré. El rogo por mi perdón, pero no era su culpa. Esa fue la primera vez que había visto al rudo Jacob Black llorar.

El también robo la laptop que tengo.

Era la _mierda_ cuando me la consiguió. Ahora tenía unos cinco años de antigüedad, pero todavía funcionaba. Raramente la usaba. Jake amaba contarme como casi lo atrapan robándola. Estaba tan orgulloso de si mismo. Jake es un poquito inmaduro y un busca problemas, pero es un buen chico y tiene un gran corazón. Todo lo que robo o por lo que se metió en problemas, era para mí. Robo ropa, libros, CD's, y mi sweater verde. La mitad de las cosas que todavía tengo me las dio Jake, todas me quedan y todavía funcionan. Me asegure de cuidar esas cosas como si fueran mi vida. Aunque me sintiera un poco culpable por lo que hizo, era lindo tener a alguien pensando o haciendo cosas por ti, aun cuando fueran ilegales. No podía evitar ser egoísta por una sola vez.

Me sentía especial.

Extraño a Jake.

Era la 1 pm y Padre todavía no estaba en casa.

Le lleve a mamá su sopa y lentamente se la comió y volvió a dormirse, prometiéndome que me cocinaría una gran merienda mañana.

Lo dudaba, pero no la cuestione.

Finalmente Padre llego a casa alrededor de las dos y lucia exhausto. Tenía bolsas bajos sus ojos y tenia una barba que necesitaba afeitarse. El no dijo nada ni me miro. Comió su comida, se ducho y se fue a dormir en su sillón con la TV prendida en algún partido de basquetbol.

Actuaba como si no me hubiese hecho nada. Actuaba como si no le importaran las cosas que hizo. Actuaba como si mañana no fuera a hacer algo y yo sabia que lo haría. No le importa que me sacudo cada vez que dice mi nombre o cada vez que esta cerca de mí. Actuaba como si no hubiera nada malo.

No nada malo.

Todavía estoy viva, ¿no es así?

_Eso es todo._

_Ayuda, todavía sigo viva._

_¿Cómo se atreve a actuar como si nada pasara? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto a mí? ¿Cómo se atreve? El ni siquiera sabe que me humillo enfrente de Edward._

De repente esta sombreada por el mal humor. Resople y maldije en mi cabeza. No sabía que estaba mal conmigo. Todo salió de una vez. Esto jamás me había pasado. Pero no podía seguir soportando al hombre en la sala.

Furiosamente lave los trastos, mirando fijamente afuera por la ventana de la cocina. Cada vez que la multitud vitoreaba o el réferi soplaba el silbato, sentía ira. La ira crecía dentro de mí como un cáncer. Se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo como un negro y mortal cáncer. Podía oler mi podrida alma y sentir mi corazón sangrando. Me estaba ahogando en mi propia sangre perdida y atorada bajo la superficie de esa pared de cáncer entre quien se suponía que debía ser y yo.

Estaba perdiendo.

Estaba muriendo.

El empezó a roncar.

Me puse más furiosa.

Al menos el puede dormir.

Tome un cuchillo del lavadero y firmemente lo sostuve en mi mano.

Camine al refrigerador y agarre un botella de cerveza y lentamente camine a donde el estaba.

Me asegure de no hacer ningún sonido mientras caminaba hacia el.

_¿Qué estas haciendo Bella? ¿Quieres morir? ¿Volver? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Para que es el cuchillo?_

Ignoré mi mente. Ignore las nauseas. Me ignore a mi misma. Esta no soy yo, es el cáncer.

Es el cáncer tomando control… y lo estoy dejando.

Mi mamá esta enferma.

Yo estoy enferma.

Es el cáncer.

Estoy enferma de El.

Tome pequeños y sutiles pasos hacia Padre.

Tenía su boca abierta y una botella vacía de cerveza en su brazo.

Había llevado un pedazo de pastel a la sala, pero se durmió antes de siquiera probarlo.

Lo mire fijamente.

Roncaba como un maldito león.

La ira puede ser incontrolable. Puedes perderte en ella, si la embotellas por mucho tiempo.

Sostuve el cuchillo arriba con el final filoso apuntando al techo. Creaba una sombra en su cara.

_¿Has perdido la cabeza?_

Mire la sombra sobre su rostro y podía sentir las lágrimas quemando mis ojos, el nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho.

Repentinamente Padre abrió sus ojos y antes de que pudiera ver, sostuve el mango del cuchillo hacia el.

—¿Qué carajos? —pregunto sonando aturdido—¿Para que es eso Isabella? — dijo el mirando al cuchillo.

—Tu pastel. Pensé que lo necesitarías— estaba sorprendida de lo calmada que estaba mi voz…. Demasiado calmada… casi amable… aterradora…

—Um… uh… está bien… ya tengo un tenedor. — dijo el rascando su cabeza. Creo que el estaba mas sorprendido y confundido que yo. Puse el cuchillo en la pequeña mesa enfrente de el.

—Lo se y también te traje otra cerveza. — dije amablemente y sostuve la botella enfrente de el. El arrugo sus cejas, pero la tomo. Suavemente me dio la botella vacía y me voltee sin decir una palabra y me dirigía la cocina. Tire la botella y cori a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, cerrándola con seguro.

Me tire sobre mi cama y enterré mi cabeza en mi almohada y grite.

Grite lo más fuerte que podía. Mis sonidos estaban amortiguados por mi almohada.

Llore, grite y golpee mi cama. Una y otra y otra vez. Me tendí sobre mi cama por unos cuantos minutos.

Podía sentir mi almohada húmeda por mis lágrimas y saliva.

—¿Qué esta mal conmigo? — Llore — ¿Qué esta mal conmigo? — susurre a la nada y llore en mis manos.

Necesitaba distraerme.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Me senté y limpie mi cara. Estaba respirando pesadamente y todavía estaba tan enojada.

Me pare, me puse una playera raída, me hice mi cabello en una cola de caballo y agarre mi mp3. Saque mis pinturas y brochas y agarre un lienzo en blanco que mamá me dio en Navidad.

Usualmente no pinto. Prefiero dibujar, pero pintar tiene su uso.

Furiosamente arruine el lienzo con pintura y continúe haciéndolo hasta que mis brazos se cansaron.

Cuando termine, hice lo que usualmente hago cuando dibujo, no mire lo que había pintado y lo deje para secarse.

Me lave los brazos y manos, aunque a pesar de todo todavía estaban manchados, los frote y los seque. Me quite mi raída camiseta y la tire a la cesta. Agarre mi mp3 y caí en mi cama.

Estaba exhausta.

Había ignorado mis acciones de antes.

Debería hablar con alguien.

No soy esto.

Me quede dormido.

No podía recordar que estaba soñando o por cuanto tiempo dormí, todo lo que sabia ahora es que _A Quiet Mind_ de Blue Octuber estaba sonando en mis oídos y que habia un golpe en alguna puerta en el exterior.

¿Huh?

Con mis ojos aun cerrados, "pause" la canción. Hubo un golpe de nuevo y abrí mis ojos y con mi visión borrosa vi una figura afuera de la puerta de mi balcón.

—¿Qué carajos? — agarre mis lentes de mi mesita de noche y rápidamente me pare.

Estaba oscuro, pero aun podía ver a Edward afuera de mi puerta. ¿Cómo podía confundir ese desastroso cabello y delgada figura con alguien más? El golpeo de nuevo y me saludo.

Idiota

Suspire y camine hacia la puerta del balcón.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — pegunte enojada y el sonrió. Maldito sea el y su estúpida sonrisa torcida.

—¿Por qué pusiste seguro a tu puerta? — pregunto confundido.

—¡Por que hay un psicópata suelto metiéndose a hurtadillas a los cuartos de las personas y durmiendo en sus camas! — grite y el sonrió aun mas.

—No te preocupes, creo que lo atraparon. Abre la puerta Bella… ¡por favor! —dijo el y yo rodé mis ojos. Mire la hora en el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche. Eran treinta minutos pasados la media noche.

_El_ se había ido.

—Su patrulla no esta aquí—dijo Edward. ¿Ahora lee mentes?

Suspire y le quite el seguro a la puerta. El me ayudo a abrirla y sin verlo camine dentro de mi cuarto. Podía sentirlo seguirme. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo que estaba haciendo en mi cuarto, cuando oí mi colchón.

¿Se había acostado en el?

Me gire a verlo en shock. Lo juro mi boca estaba abierta. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—¿Qué carajo?

—Solo sintiéndome como en casa…— dijo el sonriendo, resople y el solo sacudió los hombros.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Bueno, lo estoy. Puedes irte ahora.

—¿Por qué eres así? Dios… maleducada. — dijo el y se puso mas cómodo en mi cama.

No se iba a ir.

Me le quede viendo y note que estaba usando una playera sport blanca sin mangas y un par de pants negros. Podía ver el vello en su pecho y tuve que voltearme antes de que pudiera ver mi sonrojo en la oscuridad.

Soy una chica tonta.

—Edward ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — pregunte.

—Mi papá estaba limpiando nuestro garaje y halle mi vieja bicicleta. Decidí darle una vuelta de prueba y vine hacia acá.

—¿Decidiste probar tu bicicleta en medio de la noche y molestarme?

—Sip— dijo simplemente.

—No te creo— dije caminando hacia la puerta de mi balcón. —¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta la bicicleta?

—relájate Bella; la escondí tras alguno arbustos. Estamos bien.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Si, ahora cállate y deja de hacer preguntas—dijo el y rodé mis ojos de nuevo. — Bella ¿Por qué huele como a pintura aquí dentro? —sonrió —¿Te estabas drogando? — pregunto sorprendido y yo suspire ruidosamente.

—¡Oh por Dios! — alce mis manos en irritación.

—¡Estaba bromeando! Pero ya enserio ¿Por qué huele a pintura?

—Estaba pintando.

—Um eso tiene sentido.

—¿El olor? Si, tiene sentido.

—Si y tus azules y negros brazos. — dijo el sonriendo y yo mira hacia mis brazos

—Ugh. No resulto como lo esperaba.

—¿Puedo ver?

—¿Ver que?

—Tu pintura.

—¡Um no! Edward solo…

—Bella esta bien. Me dejaras verla luego, siéntate conmigo. — dijo el dando palmaditas en el espacio vacio junto a el. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? No me moví, sorprendida por su audacia. Pero el pareció no notar mi irritación con el y no movió ni un musculo.

El miro alrededor y cuando noto mi mp3, supe que era malo. El lo agarro y yo entre en pánico.

—Por favor…— actué como si el fuera a romperlo.

—Cálmate Bella— murmuro y me senté junto a el. No podía soportarlo jugando con mi mp3. ¿Qué tal si lo arruina? ¿Qué tal si ve mi gusto en música? ¡A nadie le gusta mi música!

—¿Blue Octuber? — pregunto y yo estaba sorprendida por la sonrisa en su cara.

—Si… ¿los conoces?

—¿Conocerlos? ¡Ellos son la mierda! Fui a Seattle a un concierto de ellos. Fue sorprendente. Justin canta con el corazón en la mano en vivo. —dijo el y sonrió. No sabia por que de repente así de la nada estaba emocionada. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ocultarlo.

—¿En serio? Ugh… desearía verlos en concierto. Apuesto a que son sorprendentes.

—¿Nunca los has visto en vivo? ¡Eso es un crimen si eres fan de Blue!

—Nunca he ido a un concierto. Diablos, un he ido fuera de Forks o Port Ángeles. Solo he ido a Port Ángeles una sola vez. — dije y el solo se me quedo viendo. Su boca cayó un poco.

—Bella ir a Port Ángeles para algunos es como ir a la gasolinera. ¡Seriamente estas demasiado protegida! — dijo el volviendo a mi mp3.

—Si, ¿no crees que notaria que lo estoy? — resople. El solo suspiro como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho y continuo paseándose por mi playlist.

—Esto es tan de la vieja escuela—dijo el sonriendo y yo rodé mis ojos. —¿Fue un regalo de Navidad?

—No, un amigo me lo dio. — Esta vez me miro.

—¿El mismo amigo que te dio la pulsera de los Beatles?

—Sip.

—¿Dónde esta el amigo, si puedo preguntar? — su voz era un poco seria.

—Nuevo México.

—Hum… — apoye mi cabeza contra la cabecera. El hizo lo mismo. —¿Interpol, The Beatles, Bon Iver, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Arcade Fire y Greg Laswell? ¿Bella segura que no te robaste mi playlist? — dijo el y yo sonreí como una idiota. —Um… ¿te gusta Van Morrison? — pregunto y no entendí la melancolía en su voz.

—Si… ¿Por qué?

—Nah… solo pensaba que era el único. —dijo bajito.

—Nope, no pienses tan alto de ti Cullen. No eres el único con buen gusto en música. —dije y el sonrió.

—Veo eso. — me dio su sonrisa honesta de nuevo. —¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? Espera, ¿_Brown Eyed Girl _? —rodé mis ojos y el rio bajito.

—¡No, soy mas original que eso! Amo _And It Stoned Me_ y _Beside You_— dije e intencionalmente olvide mencionar _I'll Be Your Lover Too._ Esa es mi canción. Quiero mantenerlo de ese modo.

Edward se quedo callado por un momento y luego suspiro.

—Mi madre solía escuchar Van Morrison, todo el tiempo.

—La Sra. Cullen tiene buen gusto en música también. — dije y el movió su cabeza.

—No, no Esme. Ella probablemente nunca ha oído de Van Morrison, ella esta más con el pop de los ochentas. ¡Esa mierda! Quiero decir mi mamá real. — dijo el mirando mi mp3, pero podía decir que no el no quería mirarme cuando hablo ya que había dejado de apretar los botones y mantenía su mirada lejos de mí.

—Oh— no estaba segura de por que Edward estaba diciéndome esto, pero no me importaba. —¿Así fue como hallaste su música?

—Si… um… yo… no importa— dijo el sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No, dime. No puedes empezar a hablar y luego detenerte. — dije y el sonrió de nuevo.

—Ella siempre me decía que el era mi papá y yo le creía. Yo iba por ahí cantando sus canciones y diciéndole a todo el mundo que el era mi papá. Era tan idiota. —Rio. Era raro oír a Edward revelar cosas acerca de el. El era el distante y cerrado Edward Cullen.

—No eras un idiota, eras un niño. ¿Qué decía tu verdadero padre? — pregunte y el no respondió.

En lugar de responder, cambio el tema.

—¿Radiohead? Solía estar obsesionado con ellos. Escuchaba su álbum _The Bends _todo el tiempo, hasta que Emmet, el imbécil, lo rompió. Estaba tan jodidamente enojado con el, que casi le rompo la nariz— rio bajito— Debes de pensar que soy un psicópata.

—No, estoy pensando que yo _hubiera_ roto su nariz. —dije y se volteo a verme— Amo ese álbum. — el sonrió su sonrisa torcida y yo tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

_Estas teniendo una conversación sobre música con Edward. El idiota…_

—¿_El… _hizo o dijo algo hoy? — pregunto Edward, ahora serio.

—No.

—Eso es bueno ¿verdad?

—Supongo. ¡No despertare adolorida mañana!—dije con fingido entusiasmo, pero el no sonrió.

—Um… ¿Desde cuando el…?—sabia que estaba preguntando, pero no estaba segura si quería responder.

—Aun no estoy lista Edward. Solo déjalo por un momento. Aun no estoy segura si quiero que tú sepas. No somos amigos ¿recuerdas? — solo estaba siendo honesta.

—Entiendo. —dijo bajito. Se quedo callado y yo mire mis manos que estaban en mi regazo. No iba a preguntarle de nuevo por que estaba en mi cuarto. Nunca parecía obtener una respuesta. Solo lo dejaría. Eventualmente se cansara de mí y se ira. No dijimos nada por otro rato. Empecé a pensar en otras cosas y a preguntarme si mamá estaba bien ya que había dormido todo el día. Fue una mala idea… esa siesta.

—¿El te asusta? —pregunto atrayendo mi atención de nuevo a el. Lo mire a los ojos. Estaban serios… suaves y esperando por mi respuesta. Suspire profundamente y no mire lejos de el como usualmente hubiera hecho.

—Todo el tiempo. —dije en un suspiro roto y el no desvió la mirada. El sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. Presiono la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la cabecera y regreso a mi mp3.

—¿Ozzy Osbourne? —pregunto con una amplia sonrisa y arrugo sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿No esta permitido que una chica le guste el rock? — pregunte y el rio.

—Si, supongo que les puede gustar el rock. — El rio y puso mi mp3 de vuelta en la mesita de noche—No deberías de vivir con miedo, Bella. No esta bien—dijo el y yo mire lejos.

—Uh bueno… no conozco otra manera de vivir. —susurre mirando hacia abajo mis manos de nuevo. Pretendía mover mis uñas. — Es normal en mi mundo. — el suspiro.

—Hay otro mundo allí afuera. Deberías checarlo alguna vez.

—Tratare. — me reí secamente.

—Tienes dieciocho… tu puedes.

—No, no ahora.

—¿Por qué no? Eres legalmente libre para irte.

—Es complicado.

—Estoy seguro que puedo seguirte. — rápidamente respondió de vuelta y yo tome un respiro profundo insegura de lo que estaba a punto de responderle. Decidí dejarlo adivinando con una respuesta indirecta.

—Es como… los pájaros.

—¿Pájaros?

—Si, la madre alimenta a los bebes hasta que están listos para volar por si mismos. Ella se queda con ellos es su nido aun si llueva o nieva. Y luego después que están listos, ella solo sigue adelante y ellos están bien sin ella. Bueno yo soy lo contrario y lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Huh? — lucia confundido y yo me reí bajito.

—Te dije que era complicado… yo soy el bebe pajarito y cambio papeles con la mama pájaro. — dije, el solo frunció sus cejas y yp sonreí.

—¿Sabes que voy a pensar sobre eso por el resto de la noche y no dormir hasta que lo resuelva?

—No debiste preguntar entonces. —dije y el rodo sus ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo por un largo tiempo. Empezó a ya no molestarme quedarme en silencio. De hecho era disfrutable… hasta que Edward bostezo.

—Es tarde deberías de ir a casa ahora. — dije y el asintió.

—Supongo que tienes razón. — dijo y salió de mi cama. —Nos vemos por ahí Mamá pajarito o ¿debería decir Mamá Swan? —pregunto y le di una mirada que lo hizo reír.

Se fue de la misma forma en que llego.

El día siguiente fue lo mismo. Me asegure de estar de buen humor. No quería tener otro "episodio" y solo me aleje de todo.

Mamá se sintió mejor e hizo enchiladas. Ese era su "gran almuerzo". Me encerré en mi cuarto antes de que Padre llegara a casa. Si, lo vi salir su patrulla, luciendo un poco más cansado que el día anterior y no me sentí mal que me regocijara la fatiga de mi padre.

Eso solo significaba que estábamos a salvo.

Me pase la tarde viendo la TV en mi cuarto, algo que no había hecho en un buen tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que shows seguían al aire. Dibuje un poco y antes de que pudiera dar por terminada la noche hubo un golpe en la puerta de mi balcón… de nuevo.

¿Qué?

Camine hacia la ventana mientras Edward seguía tocando aunque ya me había visto.

—¡Shh! — le dije y el inmediatamente se detuvo. Abrí la puerta y el solo entro como si le perteneciera la habitación cargando lo que lucia como una playera negra en sus manos. —Edward ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? He preguntado esto las dos noches pasadas y tu tuviste unas quien sabe como razonables explicaciones, ¿pero ahora que? —pregunte y el desdoblo la camisa que estaba cargando.

—Tenía que traerte esto— dijo el y no pude evitar sonreír. Era una camisa de Radiohead. —Solía ser mía hace algunos años, pero crecí mas que ella. Tal ves te quede grande de todos modos, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Déjame adivinar, estabas limpiando tu closet y decidiste dármela a mí…

—No, la busque. —dijo el sonriendo y yo tuve que luchar contra mi propia sonrisa estúpida. Camine hacia el y le arrebate la camisa de las manos y oí su ligera risa.

—Me gusta. Nunca he tenido una playera de una banda. Gracias…— susurre y el solo asintió. —Pero me darás una respuesta real. Por favor… solo… dime ya la verdad. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — pregunte y el tomo un hondo respiro y paso sus manos a través de su cabello.

¡Solo responde maldita sea!

—Estoy dándome a mi mismo una razón. — respondió y yo no entendí.

—¿Qué?

—Tu dijiste que no era tu amigo y que por eso no debería importarme lo que te pasa.

—Si… eso no ha cambiado.

—Bueno, es por eso que estoy aquí. Se algo sobre ti que no es fácil de olvidar. Bella, soy un idiota. No soy una buena persona. Bebo, he consumido y sigo consumiendo drogas. No me importa un jodido cacahuate los demás, solo yo. Pero… por una extraña y desconocida razón para mi… yo um… yo uh… creo… que podría importarme. Y estas en lo correcto no tendría por que… no somos amigos… pero es por eso que estoy aquí. Para cambiar eso… para que así pueda tener una razón para que me importe. — No le creía.

Le creía.

No lo se.

Pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Estas aquí por que quieres ser mi amigo? —pregunte y sabia que el sabia que no le creía, el sonrió.

—No usemos esa palabra. Es cursi y realmente "no nos queda" para nada. — dijo el y señalo las comillas con sus dedos. —Los "amigos" van al centro comercial y haces cosas estúpidas juntos y nosotros no. Um… ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? — pregunto rascando su cuello.

—Um… seguro. —dije y el asintió. —Entiendo.

—Bien…— dijo el y se sentó en mi cama.

**Ohhh casii que desee que Bella hiciera algo con el cuchilloooo hmpf! & bueno que dicen de las inteciones de Edward le creen ¿Si? ¿No? & lo de la playerita *-* Coolward no lo creen, ademas awww creo que iniciare un team contra Reene... pero diganme diganme reviewen!(: que me encanta ver lo que piensan en serio... buenoo me despidooooo! **

**Click al boton amarillo= amor incondicional de esta traductora**


	11. Sonrie como si te importara

**Oh i'm sorry que no respondi sus reviews, pero mi lap murio *llanto* y solo logre rescatar este capitulo ): y mi tarea pero ahg no me he conectado ni nada, pero les prometo que en cuanto ****pueda respondo, aunque obviamente los lei asii flash(: & aww los amo de vdd!^^; hahaha ii por ahí lei que alguien quería iniciar un team de **_**"Por las que odiamos a la zorra de Rosalie en YLET!" **_**haha Kotessita te apoyo y ya soy miembro xD asii que ya saben ****únanse porque Rosie si es una BITCH! ok yap suficiente de mi blah blah!LEAAN!**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 11. Sonríe como si te importara

**EPOV**

Desperté esa mañana con una resaca y confrontado por una Bella que claramente no quería ni mi ayuda ni mi confort.

No que fuera bueno en ello, mierda sé que no lo soy, ¡pero por Dios ella podría ayudar un poco!

Ni siquiera me dio las gracias por haberme quedado allí.

Era tarde.

Muy tarde en la madrugada, pero decidí visitar a Bella de nuevo.

Me salí a escondidas de mi cuarto y tome mi bicicleta, la cual nunca uso, y fui a la casa de Bella.

Estaba jodidamente fuera de forma. Solo estar pedaleando después de algunos minutos, y ya estaba quedándome sin aire, como si estuviera teniendo sexo lo cual no había hecho ¡en un buen tiempo! Podía sentir quemar mis músculos. No hubiera sido inteligente estacionar mi Volvo enfrente de la casa de Bella o cualquier lugar cerca. Hubiera sido como golpear la puerta de Míster-Jodido-de-la-Cabeza y pedirle permiso de tontear con su hija.

Después de haber dejado la casa de Bella esa mañana, me pase todo el maldito día pensando acerca de lo que había visto.

¿Fue real?

¿Estaba demasiado borracho y drogado que lo exagere todo en mi cabeza?

¿Realmente Charles golpeo a Bella?

¿Tal vez ella hizo algo realmente malo y él se enojo por eso?

_¿Oh si porque eso lo disculparía por la mierda que le hizo? ¡Eres un pequeño hijo de puta Cullen!_

Quiero decir, ¿Qué podría haber hecho Bella para que Míster-Jodido-de-la-Cabeza le haga eso?

Así fue como pase todo mi jodido día. ¡Mi mente estaba nublada con esta mierda! Preguntas y argumentos acerca de Bella y su papá que me hicieron ignorar a mi madre cuando estaba hablándome y olvidar lo que había planeado para el día. Y para empeorar toda esta mierda, Emmet decidió invitar a su estúpida novia para cenar. Como si necesitara mas mierda en este momento.

Rosalie era una jodida perra hipócrita.

Con Esme y Carlisle, era Miss-Linda-Bella-y –Perfecta-para-su-hijo. Llamaba a Esme "mamá" y Carlisle "señor" y luego iría a abrazar a Alice. La perra siempre le hace pasar un mal rato a Alice cuando estamos nosotros solos. Y luego me sonríe a mí.

¡Joder me sonríe a mí!

¡Esa perra no le sonríe a nadie! Ni por un minuto le creí su jodida sonrisa Colgate falsa.

Después de la cena, ayudo a Esme y a Alice a limpiar la cocina mientras Carlisle iba a su oficina y Emmet y yo veíamos algo de TV.

—¿Así que como va todo con Bella? —pregunto Emmet sonriendo y meneando su cejas. Suspire. Realmente no me sentía con ánimos de hablar sobre Bella cuando es eso lo que he estado pensando en todo el día.

Jodido.

—Um, está yendo bien— mentí.

—Bien, ¡por qué no puedo esperar a ver la mirada en el rostro de Bella cuando se entere!— ¿Qué está mal con esta gente?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que la folle? Quiero decir es solo Bella.

—¿Solo Bella? Quieres decir, solo Bella ¿la chica que hizo que nos atraparan? Esa mierda probablemente ira a nuestros registros permanentes. 'Oh si me gustaría solicitar en su Universidad y si eso en mi expediente de preparatoria es una suspensión relacionada con drogas'. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Necesitas dejar de salir con Rosalie. Es contagiosa. Tiene un caso serio de Perricitis*.

—Viejo, ¡jodete! Solamente termina ya con el trabajo. — dijo Emmet. Rosalie entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara y una mueca en sus labios, como si hubiera ganado algo. Y lo hizo... a mis padres. Se sentó junto a Emmet en el sillón y me miro y esa fue mi clave para largarme a la chingada de ahí. Ella se rió mientras me iba, pero la ignore.

Me pase el resto de la tarde en mi habitación.

Ellos reían.

Carlisle, quien nunca pasaba tiempo con nosotros, se reía con _ellos._

Podía oír todo hasta mi habitación.

Desearía reírme.

Todos siempre tenían una visión positiva de todo y sonreían y reían. Mi familia no era mía. Ellos eran su propia familia.

No mía.

Lo siento si no puedo ser el perfecto hijito de su pequeña construida e inventada familia. Ni siquiera teníamos lazos de sangre. Sé que soy un malagradecido, pero no puedo soportar ni a ellos ni a su pequeño festival de lastimas. Esme siempre halla la manera de dejarme saber que se siente mal por mí y Carlisle siempre trata de incluirme en su diversión de mierda. No tengo que leer mentes. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Se sienten mal por mí. Ellos desearían que yo fuera diferente.

Yo desearía ser diferente.

Desearía que ellos solo me dejaran ser.

Me recosté en mi cama y escuche mi Ipod pensando de nuevo en Bella. Seguía entrando y saliendo del sueño. Ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero mi mente necesitaba un descanso. Bella... jodida Swan. Yo estaba bien hasta que decidí colarme en su habitación. Ahora no podía sacarme las borrosas imágenes de ella en el suelo con su padre torturándola.

¿Por qué carajos me importa?

La mierda en la que ella está metida es profunda y el problema es que no tengo idea que tan profunda es.

Tal vez si hablo con ella y le pregunto si esa mierda pasa muy seguido o si Charles solo pierde el temperamento algunas veces... tal vez pueda sacarme esto del pecho. Esta jodidamente pesado y ya no puedo funcionar mas. Tal vez Charles no lo hace tan seguido. Quiero decir hay muchos padres que golpean a sus hijos... ¿cierto?

_¿Qué hay acerca de los moretones? ¿Qué hay acerca de lo que Bella dijo? Ella dijo que ya estaba acostumbrada a sentirse adolorida y tener moretones. Eso no es una cosa normal ni de todos los días._

¡Jodete voz interior! Tú eres el que quiere follarla por una jodida apuesta ¡así que no vengas y quieras empezar a estarte preocupando por Bella! Esto se está poniendo realmente irritante. Bella tiene que responder mis malditas preguntas para que así yo pueda olvidar esto.

Note que ya era casi medianoche y me preguntaba si Charles ya se había ido para el trabajo. El había ducho algo sobre trabajar el turno de la noche. Tal vez le puedo hacer a Bella otra visita. Ella me convencerá de que no es tan malo... ¿verdad? Ya no tendré que preocuparme más por eso. Ya no tendré que sentir esta estúpida culpa o ansiedad. Quiero decir nadie... nadie puede pasarlo ¡tan mal! ¿cierto? Quiero decir ella misma lo dijo... es otra mala película de la _vida real. _Además, ella tiene una vía de escape. Joder ya tiene 18. Se puede ir cuando quiera. Es una jodida sádica en lo que mi respecta.

¿Cierto?

Me quite el Ipod de las orejas y me di cuenta de que las risas habían parado.

¡Bien!

Todos probablemente estaban en la cama o alistándose para dormir. Emmet tal vez salga a alguna fiesta, pero todos los demás no notarían si me salgo a escondidas de mi cuarto.

Me senté, me puse mis zapatos y abrí mi ventana. Aparentemente me estaba volviendo un experto en abrir ventanas. Trepe hacia abajo y tome mi bicicleta del garage y me dirigí a la casa de Bella. Tenía que saber si su padre no le había pateado el trasero de nuevo. No me quedaría mucho allí...

Nunca pensé que hablar con Bella pudiera ser tan fácil. Si yo abría mi boca y realmente empezaba una conversación con ella, esta solo fluía. Por supuesto patéticamente solo hablamos sobre música, en la que por cierto tenía un jodido buen gusto, pero al menos hablamos de algo.

Pregunte lo que más me quemaba por preguntar y ella solo respondió las que quería responder... pero los resultados no fueron lo que yo quería.

Ella dijo que sí.

Estaba jodidamente asustada de su papá.

¿Quiero decir que clase de mierda es esa?

Pero ella dijo que solo la golpeaba cuando estaba realmente encabronado y nadie puede estar tan enojado todo el tiempo ¿No es así? No la presione por mas respuestas temiendo que no fueran lo que yo quería, pero si le pregunte por que no solo simplemente se iba de su casa. Estaba legalmente en su derecho. Bella me dio esta porquería de historia sobre pájaros que no entendí, pero aparentemente esa es la razón por la que Bella se queda en casa. Si realmente estuviera tan mal ya se hubiera ido sin importarle nada acerca de algo o alguien más ¡Cualquier adolescente normal lo haría! Por lo que... Bella no estaba tan mal.

Me encamine de regreso a mi casa y me deslice hacia mi cuarto, caí en mi cama y no me desperté hasta el mediodía del siguiente día. No había nadie en casa cuando baje las escaleras y no me pregunte donde es que estaban todos. Me pase toda la tarde viendo TV. Toque un poco de piano lo que no había hecho en un buen tiempo. Solía amar tocar el piano y ahora odiaba tocar esa maldita cosa, especialmente desde que Elizabeth me enseño como hacerlo. Ella causo mi amor y odio por el piano.

Elizabeth... mi verdadera madre.

La odio.

La extraño.

Desearía que no hubiera cambiado.

Deseaba que todavía fuera mi mamá. La mamá que tenía antes de que todo pasara. Pero ahora ya era muy tarde y yo ya estaba con una familia a la que no pertenecía.

Esme es mi madre. Y diré eso hasta el final de los tiempos, pero... no llevo su sangre ni estoy relacionado con ella de ninguna manera. Carlisle es mi padre, pero él es demasiado audaz y sabio. Cuando hablo con él me hace sentir como un tonto. No me gusta conversar con él, porque siempre haya la manera de culparme de algo. No extraño a mi verdadero padre... ¡ese desgraciado puede quemarse en el infierno en lo que a mí respecta y espero que lo haga!

Más tarde ese día, Alice y Esme llegaron a casa del centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Lo podía deducir por todas las malditas bolsas que cargaban. Emmet y Carlisle llegaron después en el mismo auto. No podían parar de hablar sobre un auto viejo que planeaban arreglar.

Una pequeña actividad padre e hijo.

Desearía no quejarme tanto. Yo pedí esto. Ellos están dejándome solo. Justo como lo quería. De todos modos no funcionaria. Soy demasiado diferente a ellos. Solo estoy en el lugar equivocado con la gente equivocada. Me resople a mí mismo.

¡Como si allá afuera se encontrara alguien _adecuado_ para mí! ¡Ja!

Antes de irse a su cuarto Emmet me recordó que mañana era primero de Febrero. No puedo creer que lo había olvidado. El primero de cada mes es algo importante en Port Ángeles, también era ilegal lo que solo lo hacía aun mejor. Mañana tendría que escaparme de las tutorías con Bella...

Era casi medianoche.

No sabía si visitar a Bella esta noche era una buena idea. Mañana tengo escuela, pero de todos modos usualmente me duermo a las dos de la mañana.

_¿Por qué vas?_

No lo sé.

_Bueno ella querrá saber._

Solo voy a decirle que quiero ser su amigo o alguna mierda como esa. Ella no me habla completamente porque no somos amigos o al menos eso es lo que ella dice. Bien, me volveré su mejor amigo si eso hace que hable. Le sonreiré como si lo dijera en serio y ella se lo creerá todo. Quiero decir que sin darme cuenta, había hallado una manera de conectar con Bella. Sabía algo de ella que si no se lo decía a nadie causaría que ella confiara en mí.

Solo sonreiré como si me importara.

Era una noche fresca así que un sweater era obligación y mientras estaba buscando entre mi ropa, halle mi vieja camiseta de Radiohead solía usarla en la etapa flacucha de mi vida. Hmm, a Bella le gusta Radiohead. ¿Qué mejor manera de iniciar una amistad que llevándole un regalo? Me sonreí a mi jodido mismo y me salí por la ventana de nuevo.

—Edward ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? He preguntado esto las dos noches pasadas y tu tuviste unas quien sabe como razonables explicaciones, ¿pero ahora qué? — Bella era una sabelotodo, si tan solo supiera que no tenía una respuesta. Le di una explicación de mierda acerca de tratar de tener una excusa para que me importara... porque me importaba.

Ja, debería ser actor.

_Correcto, como si en realidad no te importara._

No lo hace.

Bella actuó como si la camiseta de Radiohead fuera la mejor maldita cosa del siglo. Ella seguía pasando sus dedos por sobre los diseños cosidos y sobre el nombre de la banda. Nos sentamos en su cama de nuevo y empezamos a hablar de cosas al azar. No había hecho mis preguntas intrusivas de nuevo, pero quería hacerlo. Solo que no hallaba la manera de hacerlo sin que ella encontrara una forma de bloquearme.

Mire alrededor del cuarto de Bella y me di cuenta de que ella no tiene ninguna decoración además de sus dibujos y su armario estaba medio vacío. El armario me recordó lo que había sucedido. Lo empuje a la parte trasera de mi mente y continúe con mi plan.

—El closet de Alice esta rebosando de ropa y algo más. ¿Donde está toda tu ropa Bella? Quiero decir eres una chica, se espera esa mierda de ti. —dije y ella miro hacia abajo a sus manos. Comenzó a morderse su labio inferior como si estuviera avergonzada.

—Yo um... uh no me gusta ir de compras— dijo ella, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba mintiendo y que había algo más que eso, pero no pregunte. — ¿Alice compra mucho? — pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

Funciono.

—Sí, pero ella no es la típica niña linda que solo compra y no sabe ni una mierda sobre nada. Alice es una chica bastante inteligente. Mierda, no tan sabelotodo como yo, pero se defiende. —dije y ella rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa en su cara.

Me gusta Bella sonriente. Es raro y valorable. Valorable porque yo sé que estoy ganando. Me gusta saber que voy ganando.

—De hecho Alice se va a graduar con nosotros. Esta adelantada un año.

—¿En serio?

—Sip, es una nerd a la moda.— Bella rió bajito.

—¿Te llevas bien con ella?— preguntó Bella y la mire confundido.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?— pregunte un poquito insultado por su pregunta y de nuevo desee tener mas control sobre mi voz. Bella salto y rápidamente miro lejos de mí.

—Oh solo que conozco a varios hermanos que no se llevan y... yo lo siento... por suponer...— murmuro rápidamente.

—Bella relájate. — dije y se calló a sí misma, pero no me miro. — Alice tal vez me desespere un 99 por ciento del tiempo, pero ella y yo somos muy unidos. Bueno últimamente no... creo que como que la encabrone.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que puedes arreglar? — pregunto Bella sonando realmente interesada. Ella arrugo su pequeña nariz y frunció su seño en preocupación. No pueda evitar reírme.

—No lo sé.

—¿No sabes como la hiciste encabronar?— parecía sorprendida.

—Es más complicado que eso.

—Bueno quiero saber.

—Bien, he estado muy enojado últimamente... más de lo usual y tal vez me haya desquitado con ella.

—¿Por qué estas enojado?— mierda, Bella era más entrometida que yo.

—No lo sé. Algunas veces solo quiero golpear mi trasero. Me siento como toda una perdida y estoy decepcionado de mi mismo todo el tiempo. Solo... no me siento en casa o con ganas de lidiar con esta mierda. Desearía saber porque estoy enojado o qué carajo he hecho para sentirme tan harto de mí mismo y así poder arreglarlo. Pero simplemente no lo sé.

—Tal vez si te sientas y piensas acerca de todas las cosas que te molestan, lo descubrirás y lo arreglaras. Me refiero a que todos tenemos algo que nos molesta. No es tu culpa, y aún puedes arreglar lo que sea que este roto. No es tu culpa que algunas veces la vida no nos de toda la felicidad.— me gire a ver a Bella. Estaba seria. Era un poco intimidante.

—Claro que es mi culpa. Soy un idiota. Todo me molesta y odio todo y a todos. Soy un jodido depresivo y arruino todo lo que toco. Digo y hago mierdas a la gente. Pregúntale a mi familia, ¡ellos te dirán que soy la oveja negra de la familia!

—No eres un idiota... bueno no un completo idiota, — sonrío y yo sonreí satisfecho — pero si fueras tan malo, no hubieras vuelto a supuestamente checarme. No estarías aquí y no te estarías preocupando por el hecho de ser un idiota. No te torturarías a ti mismo sobre esto como veo que haces. Solo irías y seguirías haciéndoles mal a las demás personas, siendo feliz con eso. Conozco a gente así... ellos lastiman a las personas y lo disfrutan y nunca ni una sola vez piensan que es lo que siente la otra persona sobre eso. Tu... te castigas... y eres muy cruel contigo mismo.— dijo Bella y sus ojos viajaban hacia sus manos. No tenía nada que decirle. Sabía de quien estaba hablando y entendía lo que me había dicho, pero me negaba a creerlo.

Las palabras de Bella me empujaron y me golpearon fuerte. ¿Que se supone que debería decirle a eso? Me le quede viendo mientras ella movía inquieta sus manos. ¿De donde venían esas palabras de sabiduría? Simplemente le dije a alguien de mi estúpido sentimiento de depresión y... se... se siente raro... casi me siento como si dejara car mi guardia. He dejado a alguien ver mis debilidades.

Es la primera vez que le digo a alguien sobre mi rara depresión. ¿Bella no me culpa por ello? Ella debería ser la primera en juzgarme y decirme que es mi culpa y que soy un imbécil. En lugar de eso, me dice que me importa y ¿que no debería ser tan duro conmigo mismo? Si tan solo supiera lo que se supone que debo de hacerle. Si tan solo supiera una de las razones por las que realmente estaba aqui.

Si tan solo supiera.

¿Entonces me culparía? Por supuesto que lo haría. Ella me odiaría. De alguna manera no quiero que Bella me odie.

Nos sentamos en su cama por un largo tiempo en silencio. En el cuarto de Bella, no hay ninguna risa irritante y no hay ninguna falsa amistad de mierda. Apreciaba eso.

Es real.

—Desearía haber tenido hermanos.— Bella rompió el silencio.— Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería. Ya sabes... tener a alguien que me molestara, pero con el que pudiera hablar. No me importaría la molestia.

—¿Por qué tus padres no tuvieron más hijos?

—Um... yo fui un embarazo complicado... — Bella se detuvo.— arruine el útero de mi madre. — se rio oscuramente. —Casi muero por que era demasiado pequeña y débil. Supongo que nunca he sabido como ser fuerte. He sido débil desde el día que nací.— dijo Bella bajito con ningún sentido del humor en su voz esta vez y continuo jugando con sus uñas.— Hubiera sido lindo no estar sola todo el tiempo con tus padres— terminó.

—Bueno yo solía estar solo. Mi verdadera madre solo me tenía a mí. Se lo que quieres decir, pero no recuerdo lo suficientemente bien ya que fui puesto en una familia adoptiva cuando tenía ocho años. No estamos relacionados con sangre y no puedo relacionarme con ellos del todo, bueno puedo relacionarme a ellos por el hecho de que nuestros padres apestaban, pero... no los conozco como me gustaría.

—¿Por qué no los conoces de la manera que quieres? ¿Dices que eres cercano a Alice? ¿Pero no la conoces?

—Bueno hay más que eso. Puedes _conocer_ a alguien y ser cercano a él, pero él no conoce el verdadero tú y tu no conoces su verdadero yo, porque simplemente es raro. Si lo que me muestran es lo que realmente hay ahora... entonces... me decepcionaría. No los quiero ahora. Todo lo que veo es lo negativo en las personas. Desearía que no. Desearía ser un poco más ingenuo.

—Desearía ser ingenua también.

—Lo eres... un poco... ves un algo bueno en mí. No sé de dónde, pero lo ves y eso te hace...

—No confío en ti — me corto Bella ¿Qué? Pero estamos hablando ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno?

—Desearía tener confianza. Pero no la tengo.— no pueda evitar el sentirme decepcionado. Yo pensaba que estaba llegando a algún lado, pero no. Con Bella eso no es nuevo.

—¿Qué tal y te hago confiar en mí? Puedo mostrarte que puedes.

—Pero luego me decepcionaras.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso? Crees que me conoces, pero no es cierto. ¡Tal vez sea la persona más confiable en este jodido mundo!

—Lo sé. Y tal vez lo seas, pero no puedo correr riesgos. En mi posición no puedo correrlos. Me escondo detrás de mis paredes. Ellas son seguras. Ellas no me decepcionaran.— dijo ella bajito y acorde con ella, pero eso no iba a ayudarme.

—No te decepcionare.— susurre y Bella no me respondió. Ella volvió a sus manos. No entendía mi propia batalla para convencerla. No entendía las razones reales. Tal vez todavía tenía la mente puesta en tratar de convencer a Bella en que confié en mi para poder dormir con ella.

Soy un imbécil.

Solamente le probaría que estaba en lo cierto.

Esta en lo cierto.

Voy a decepcionarla. Lo sé. Estoy pasando por esa estúpida apuesta. Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

¿Cierto?

¿Debería sentirme culpable? Es demasiado tarde para eso.

Bella suspiro y miro hacia su reloj.

—Es tarde... ¿todavía nos veremos después de la escuela?— pregunto finalmente mirándome y yo también suspire.

—No lo sé. Es el primer día del mes.

—¿Qué significa eso? Por supuesto que es primero de Febrero.

—Cada mes, el primer día, un grupo de chicos de Forks se encuentran con un grupo de chicos de Port Ángeles y um...— me reí — Corremos autos. Sé que suena inmaduro y temerario... pero me gusta manejar rápido y tenemos la oportunidad de enseñarle a esos jodidos de Port Ángeles quien es el jodido jefe.

—Sip... inmaduro— dijo Bella y yo me reí bajito.

—Nos gusta llegar temprano en la tarde para pasear por la ciudad y alistarnos. Empezamos a correr a la medianoche. Así que... ya te hare saber si nos veremos después de la escuela.— dije y ella solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y miro de nuevo hacia su reloj.—¡Bella si quieres que me vaya a la chingada de aquí solo di las palabras mágicas!— sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.

—No es eso. Es solo que mañana tenemos escuela y ya me cuesta levantarme así como es y si me quedo despierta hasta tarde...— dijo ella y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Lo que sea nerd.—dije y salte de la cama.—¿Alguna vez te veré usando esa camiseta?— dije apuntando a la camiseta de Radiohead en su regazo. —No seré capaz de verla bajo ese verde sweater tuyo.— ella me miro como preguntándose si hablaba en serio. Sabía que los moretones no se iban a ir especialmente si reaparecían nuevos cada vez.

—Bueno te hare saber cuando la use.

—Eso es suficiente.— murmure y camine hacia la puerta de su balcón y la sentí caminar hacia mí. —¿Vienes a decir adiós?

—Vine a cerrar mi puerta. Ese psicópata sigue suelto— dijo ella y no pude evitar reír.

La escuela fue una lata. No podía esperar para irme a Port Ángeles. Este era el mejor día del mes y desafortunadamente cayó en un maldito lunes y teníamos la jodida escuela. Hasta Emmet nos llevo a la escuela en su Mazda MX-5 Miata. Ese maldito quería atención. Carlisle se lo dio cuando cumplió 16, lo que es ridículo para un adolescente, pero Emmet se quejo y lloriqueo por el. Carlisle era un maldito debilucho. Emmet se había pasado los últimos dos años arreglándolo a los estándares de los autos de carreras. Carlisle y Esme están jodidamente ciegos.

Bella no lleho al almuerzo de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado acerca de esta noche con Emmet y Jasper que no me moleste en buscarla.

Le hable una vez en Ingles cuando necesite un lápiz, pero teníamos prohibido hablar dado que estábamos en un examen. La Srita. Morris le pidió quedarse después de clase y yo no iba a esperar por ella. Tenía mierdas que hacer.

Me apresure hacia mi casillero tratando de largarme a la chingada de la escuela. Busque a tientas entre la mierda en mi casillero cuando Mike y Ben se acercaron.

—Viejo, ¡esta noche estará genial!— vitoreo Mike.

—¡Lo sé idiota! ¿Por qué crees que estoy tratando de largarme de aquí?— dije y ambos rieron.

—Ben, Eric y yo vamos a estar ahí. Eric dijo que tal vez te preste su Mustang si puede vencer a James Whitley.

James Whitley es un desgraciado con una bocota más grande que mi jodido pene, y mi pene es enorme. Ese cabeza de chorlito puede correr, mierda, pero puedo con el cualquier día.

—Puedes decirle a Eric que si me presta su jodido burro todavía podía vencer a James Whitley— dije y Mike rió de nuevo.

—Eres el hombre Cullen— dijo Ben golpeándome en el hombro y yo sonreí.

—Edward...— una pequeña voz vacilo mi nombre.

Bella.

Me gire a verla. Lucía asustada y nerviosa. Sus ojos vagaban hacia Mike y Ben quienes la miran con incredulidad. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y jugaba nerviosamente con las puntas de las mangas de su sweater verde.

—Yo um... uh... um... yo uh solo... solo me preguntaba si todavía nos vamos a ver después de la escuela... quiero decir... um... uh... yo uh...— estaba revolviendo sus nerviosas palabras y me miraba disculpándose como si no quisiera que ella me hablara. —Tengo que saber ahora... yo um... mi mamá— fue interrumpida por Jessica quien choco contra su hombro causando que Bella saltara. Jessica camino hacia Mike y enrollo un brazo sobre su espalda. Bella estaba temblando un poco y pude ver que ella estaba castigándose a si misma por aun estar parada frente a mí, pero no se movió.

—¿Que está haciendo la Virgen María?— pregunto y Mike y el resto de los chicos comenzaron a reírse. Bella solo se me quedo viendo como si esperara que dijera algo por ella.

Debería.

Pero...

No lo hice.

—Aparentemente le está pidiendo una cita a Edward. — dijo Mike y todos rieron de nuevo.

—Pobre cosita— dijo Jessica riendo, pero Bella seguía viéndome a mí... todavía esperando...

Tome un respiro profundo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—le dije calmadamente—Isabella deberías irte.— sus ojos cayeron al suelo y su rostro se derrumbo, pero no lloro ni me grito. Trago saliva y sus hombros cayeron y solo asintió como si acordara con lo que estaba pensando y lentamente se alejo. Se alejo mientras todos se reían y no hice nada.

No dije nada.

Soy tan imbécil.

La vi desaparecer entre la multitud. Su pequeña forma, aun mas pequeña con su encorvada forma de caminar caminado lejos de mí.

Mike golpeo mi espalda.

—Así que ¿corres contra James?— pregunto pero ni siquiera quería responderle.

—Um... debo irme. Los veo luego; tengo algunas mierdas que hacer.— dije y me aleje. Camine entre la multitud de la escuela y rápidamente llegue al estacionamiento.

Capte el sweater verde de Bella. Ella caminaba hacia su camioneta, todavía con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Corrí hacía ella.

Tenía que decir algo.

—¡Bella!— dije, pero ella siguió caminando.—Bella,—dije de nuevo y mientras ella abría la puerta de su camioneta, la cerré de un empujón y ella salto. —Solo escúchame— le rogué con voz suave tratando de calmarla y ella se volteo a encararme.

—Lo hice y estoy pagando por ello.— dijo ella y yo retuve mi respiración.— "_¡Tal vez sea la persona más confiable en este jodido mundo!"_ Estás tan lleno de mierda, que ni tú mismo te lo crees. Pero no te preocupes Edward. Todo esto se espera de ti, ¿recuerdas? Nunca decepcionas. Así que sigue echándote mierda por ello, ¡por que te la mereces!— dijo ella y furiosamente abrió la puerta de su camioneta y con la misma ira la cerro una vez que estuvo dentro.

Esta vez no la detuve.

Forzó su vieja camioneta a avanzar lejos de la escuela mientras yo solo me quede ahí... en su espacio vacío.

Mientras manejaba con Emmet y Jasper a Port Ángeles, en todo lo que podía pensar en Bella enojada. Ella estaba enojada conmigo. No sé por qué dejaba que me molestara tanto. Pero lo hacía. Parecía como si nuestro pequeño momento de anoche estuviera arruinado. Arruinado por mí.

Fuimos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles y luego comimos hamburguesas. Todo el tiempo estuve callado y distraído mientras Emmet y Jasper hablaban de autos y otras tonterías.

Bella estaba en lo correcto. Me merecía la mierda que me hacía a mí mismo.

—Oye Edward, ¿qué pasa viejo?— pregunto Jasper y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

—Nada, solo estoy jodidamente cansado.

—No puedes estarlo. James estará ahí.

—Lo sé y aun así le ganare a ese idiota.

Era diez para las doce y todos estaban arreglando ya sus autos para la primera carrera. Había una multitud más grande que la del año pasado. Todos estaban bebiendo y fumando. Las chicas de Port Ángeles eran jodidamente feas, pero aun así coqueteaba con ellas, pero no este año. Las ignore mientras trataban de coquetear conmigo me decían cosas sucias.

Todavía estaba distraído.

No eran sus pechos los que tenían mi atención.

Jodida Bella...

James aun no había aparecido y esperaba que no lo hiciera ya que no quería perder mi temperamento ahora. El corría sucio y era un jodido tramposo, pero aun así patearía su trasero. Me senté encima del capo del auto de Emmet y mire la primera carrera terminar cuando un Mustang negro llego.

El idiota llego.

—Edward, ¿estás listo?— grito Jasper y yo solo asentí. Todos sabían que era el mejor conductor de Forks. Podía con James.

James se estaciono a mi lado y cuando salió, me guiño un ojo y yo solo le saque el dedo.

—¿Que tal pequeño Eddie?—dijo el y yo asentí. Era un jodido imbécil con su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo y una chaqueta de cuero.

—He estado listo, esperando por tu lento trasero.— rio bajito.

Todos pasaron diez minutos apostando dinero y discutiendo sobre quien ganaría mientras yo solo me senté en el Mustang rojo de Eric.

—Vas a ganarle. ¡Ese idiota necesita que le prueben que está equivocado!— dijo Eric y yo solo asentí. Todavía estaba distraído.

James y yo finalmente nos estábamos alistando. Me había mantenido sobrio solo por esto e iba ganar ahora.

Una zorra de Port Ángeles se paro enfrente de nosotros con la bandera. James sono el claxon y me sonrío. De nuevo le enseñe el dedo.

La zorra ondeo la bandera y ambos salimos. Las chirriantes llantas dejaron humo mientras acelerábamos al camino.

Sería una simple carrera entera alrededor de la autopista y de vuelta a la multitud. Los motores de los Mustangs rugían y me hice una nota mental de preguntarle a Carlisle si podía tener un Mustang para mi cumpleaños. Al principio, James y yo íbamos empatados hasta que yo conseguí el liderazgo. Debí haber estado prestando atención, pero mi yo engreído pensó que ganaría esto fácilmente. No fue hasta que vi a James a mi lado que me di cuenta lo que iba a hacer.

Había un camino bloqueado delante de nosotros.

Se apresuro el lado de su auto al mío y yo volé hacia el camino bloqueado. Manubrie mi camino lejos del camino bloqueado, pero para el tiempo que regrese al de nuevo, James ya había llegado a la meta.

—¡Hijo de puta!— azote mis manos en el volante.

Me apresure a la meta y estacione mi auto al lado del suyo. Salió de su auto con una gran sonrisa y un meneo engreído. Quería matarlo.

—¡Tu jodido tramposo!— grite mientras salía del auto.

—¡Eres un marica Cullen y un jodido mal perdedor! ¡Estoy seguro que tu madre estaría orgullosa!— me grito de vuelta y fue ahí cuando perdí mi temperamento. Jasper y Emmet intentaron detenerme, pero fui demasiado rápido.

Corrí hacia James y lo taclee al suelo. Ambos caímos en la grava con un gruñido y comenzamos a jalarnos y a tirarnos.

—Edward ¿qué carajos hombre? ¡Es solo una carrera!— grito Jasper, pero lo ignore. Monte a James y comencé a pegarle.

_¿Cómo se atreve ella a decir que merezco esta mierda? ¡Ella no me conoce! ¿Por qué no se defendió? Ella es tan frustrante ¡al menos pudo haber dejado que me explicara!_

Me distraje de nuevo y no aterrizo bien mi puñetazo James tomo ventaja de eso y me lanzo un derechazo en mi ojo izquierdo.

—¡Joder!— escupí mientras caía hacia atrás y podía sentir a todos rodeándonos.

—¡Golpea su trasero Cullen!— alguien grito. Jasper y Emmet trataron de detenernos, pero la multitud los detuvieron. James se tiro encima de mí y empezó a golpearme en las entrañas y en la cara.

—¡Hijo de puta, quítate de encima!— grite. Podía probar la sangre en mi boca y estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea que ignore de donde estaba viniendo. James atenazo otro puñetazo a mi mandíbula y me caí para atrás. Mi cabeza golpeo el pavimento y comenzó a da vueltas y pensé que había perdido parcialmente el conocimiento. Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho y mi sangre estaba calentando. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía mas débil y me cuerpo se estaba cansando. James estaba a punto de golpearme de nuevo cuando las sirenas nos interrumpieron. Todos gritaron y empezaron a huir. Chillaron autos a lo lejos y la gente empezó a gritar "¡policías!".

—¡Jodidos policías!— grito James y lo golpee de vuelta. Justo ahora no me importaba una mierda acerca de los policías; no iba a dejar que este maldito ganara.

—¡Edward, vámonos!— grito Emmet.—¡Vámonos a la chingada de aquí!— lo ignore e ignore a la multitud dispersándose como en el mismo infierno. Las sirenas se acercaron más y unas cuantas patrullas se detuvieron enfrente de nosotros. Me quite de encima de James, y me agarre de mi lado, dolía hasta la madre, todo dolía, pero tenía que huir. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeados por patrullas de policía.

—¡Mierda!— murmure.—¡Joder!— estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero incluso respirar era doloroso.

—¡Quédate donde estas!— grito un policía. Caí en mis rodillas agarrando mis costados y escupiendo sangre. Probablemente me rompió algo... ¡ese desgraciado!

Oí las puertas de la patrulla abrirse y botas aplastar el pavimento.

Joder... esto no luce muy bien para mí. Ya he ido a la cárcel una vez... y tengan por seguro que no quiero regresar. ¡Joder!

Me voltee a ver a James, estaba noqueado en el piso. Lástima que no había nadie aquí para verlo esperar a los policías.

Las pisadas se acercaron a mí y sentí su bota en mi espalda antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Me pateo al piso de cara. Mierda dolía. Me pateo de nuevo y jadee de dolor. ¿Qué carajos? No fue hasta que me rodé sobre mi espalda que lo encare y leí el nombre en su placa.

_Jefe Swan_

**OMG! Jefe Swan! ¿Qué hará Charles? waaa las vuelvo a dejar en suspensooooo *muajajajajaja* pero pliss ahosra si espérenme tantito que pff ya saben lap en cuidados intensivos y escuela bitch! además los capítulos son MAS largos pero prometo que me apurare y lo mas pronto que pueda tendrán capitulo nuevo(: … ii ahora si ¿Qué opinan de Edward? yo argh me mata que no defendió a Bells!, pero aun asii les digo tengan un poqito de fe en el… & bueno opinen.. opinen opinen que se los juro sus reviews me alimentan hehehe! **

**Click al globito amarillo= amor incondicional de esta traductora****(:**


	12. Solo dejalo salir

**Oh my god, Lo see me perdi, pero awww u.u en la escuela me están matando la tareaa bitch' la odio y los examenes agh, bueno lo se yo y mis excusas pero aww gracias por los favoritos y los alertas los Reviews! Es que hasta los que no tiene cuenta en serioo GRACIAS! Si quieren adelanto visiten mi blog de vdd o dejen correos y ya saben que me dio mi tiempo y respondo..!(: le digo en serioo eso me motivo!(: i me dije el sábado hay capitulo nuevo! Además de que nos visito nuestra autora *-*! & ohh su review ¡pff en serioo me llego, se imaginan es su historia i sniff sniff..! & le gusta mi trabajo y amm…saben mejor lean por que yo me proyecte…**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 12. Solo déjalo salir

**EPOV**

—¡Quédate en el jodido suelo!— ladró Charles y puso una bota sobre mi pecho mientras yo miraba hacia el.

¿Como se suponía que me levantaría? No podía respirar y ¡justamente el me había pateado hasta la chingada! Mire a mí alrededor buscando por alguien más...

No había nadie más.

Ni siquiera Emmet o Jasper.

Que se jodan.

Dos policías estaban donde James tratando de ver si estaba bien y otros cuantos estaban buscando por el área con sus linternas.

—Busca en el área. ¡Tal vez todavía halla algunos por las cercanías!— ordeno Charles y luego miro a abajo hacia mí. Presiono mas con su bota y yo deje salir un amortiguado gruñido. Mierda. Todo dolía. —¿Quién mas estaba aquí?— grito Charles y pude sentir su saliva salpicada en mi cara. —¿Quien mas estaba aquí?— pregunto de nuevo; pero yo no iba a responderle.

—¡Jodete, psicópata!— me las arregle para decir.

El se arrodillo hacia mí, poniendo su rodilla en mi pecho. Gruñí y gemí por el dolor. Tosí y me ahogue con un poco de sangre que estaba corriendo a través de mi cara y hacia mi boca. El miro alrededor, checando su espalda y luego miro hacia mí de nuevo.

Y entonces lo vi.

El jodido demonio que era Charles Swan.

Sus ojos café eran ahora negros y la arteria en su cuello estaba asquerosamente saltada. Sus negras cejas estaban fruncidas y sudor caía en su frente de su grasiento cabello. Respiraba pesadamente y olía a cigarrillos y puro infierno.

Levanto su puño en alto, pero el hijo de puta era muy rápido y yo estaba demasiado golpeado para reaccionar. Su puño hizo contacto con lo alto de mi ojo izquierdo. El maldito golpea más fuete de lo que patea. La parte de atrás de mi cabeza golpeo la grava causando dolor... un dolor excruciante y luego...

Eso fue todo.

Todo se oscureció y me fui lejos.

Me fui hacia la oscuridad y un doloroso entumecimiento tomo mi cuerpo. Se arrastro desde mi cabeza y lentamente se encamino hacia mis pies.

Todavía podía oír voces amortiguadas y sirenas de fondo, pero eso no era en lo que estaba pensando. Eso no era a lo que me estaba aferrando.

Por alguna extraña razón la cara de Bella surgió entre la oscuridad y se quedo conmigo. Se sentó junto a mí mientras yacía en la grava. Jugaba con sus uñas y se mecía de adelante hacia atrás con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. Sus ojos rojos, aguados y soñolientos. Y su cara estaba enrojecida. Tarareaba para si misma mientras se mecía.

—¿Bella?— le susurre. Ella no me miro. —Bella, ¿por qué no le dices a alguien? Ese jodido asusta hasta la madre. Tú no te mereces esa mierda. No importa cuan soplona seas. — le susurre y finalmente me miro. Ella sacudió su cabeza y un repentino ataque de dolor surco su rostro y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Sus ojos liberaron las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y era doloroso de ver. Dolía. No quería dolor, pero tan pronto como la primera lagrima cayo sobre su rostro yo hice una mueca, me sostuve el estomago mientras sentía un duro golpe, tan poderoso que me quede sin aliento tratando de retener el grito. Así que grite.

Grite.

Enterré mi cara en el suelo y gruñí. Me voltee a ver a Bella. Seguía en blanco con sus mejillas mojadas.

Ahora nos movíamos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo siendo movido y arrojado a un cojín, pero de algún modo en mi sueño seguía acostado en el suelo con Bella a mi lado. Podía oi la voz de Charles hablando con alguien y un radio en el fondo respondiéndole de vuelta. Bella seguía mi lado. Todavía nos movíamos y ella seguía meciéndose adelante y hacia atrás.

Me di cuenta que Bella ya no estaba usando su estúpido sweater verde. Solo usaba una tank top blanca y un par de pants grises.

Sus delgados brazos eran iluminados por la luna así como su cara.

Los moretones azules y negros en sus brazos bajaban desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas decorando su pálida piel con dolor. Pequeños moretones ovalados, largos, azules, purpuras... horribles... dolorosos. Los podía sentir en mis entrañas y mientras Bella deja salir un sollozo, hice una mueca. Causaba un dolor agudo en mis costillas. Ella noto que la estaba observando y rápidamente trato de cubrirlos abrazándose a si misma. Me sacudí al tiempo que Bella comenzó a llorar. Mi pecho se estremeció y mi cerebro palpitaba.

—Bella...— susurre de nuevo.

—Ayúdame — susurro. No dije nada. Como siempre, era un jodido cobarde.

—_'Wax me'_—Bella comenzó a cantar en una voz bajita y rota.

—_'Moulde me, Heat the pins and stab them in'_— su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

—_'You have turned me into this, just wish that it... it was bulletproof'_—Tú me has convertido en esto— susurro ella.

—¡No! Fue tu papá.

—No mi pequeño Eddie.—susurro ella con una sonrisa confundiéndome aun mas.—Mi pequeño Eddie— susurro un poco mas alto. Me sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Mire hacia sus brazos de nuevo. Todos sus moretones desvanecidos y resurgiendo un poco... todos en la parte interna de su codo. —Hey Eddie...— dijo ella en un suave tono maternal. La mire a la cara. Ya no era Bella. Su cara se moldeo como cera y se convirtió en la cara de mi madre, Elizabeth.

—Mamá...

—Si Eddie... ¿por qué no me salvaste? ¡Soy tu mama, Eddie! ¿Por qué no me arreglaste?

—Era un niño mamá. Tu estabas enferma... no entendía que tipo de enferma entonces... pero ahora si.

—Pero no me salvaste.

—Lo sé.

—Ya no puedes salvarme. Es demasiado tarde. No me salvaste Eddie.— dijo ella mirando hacia la parte interna de sus codos. —¡Estaba enferma y no me salvaste!

—¡Tú no me dejaste! Te escondiste de mí. Pero estabas enferma. ¡Lo siento tanto mamá! ¡Siento haberte fallado!— llore. Podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro y a mis sollozos tomar control de mí. Enterré mi cara profundamente en el suelo, dolía. Dolía hasta la chingada.

—Edward...— susurro. Me voltee a verla.

Era Bella de nuevo. Ahora estaba sentada aun más cerca de mí. Me acerque y toque su brazo izquierdo y ella no se encogió.

No salto. En lugar de eso, tomo mi mano en las suyas.

—Edward... _mi _Edward.— susurro y me sonrío. Su cara no mas enrojecida y ya no estaba llorando. Su sonrisa era suave... honesta... hermosa solo por mí.

Solo para mí.

—_Mi_ Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bella?— ella no me respondió y solo me sonrío de nuevo. Iba a sonreírle de vuelta cuando de detrás de ella llego una sombra. Empezó a posarse sobre ella y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

¡No!

—Debo de irme ahora...—susurro tristemente.

—Lo sé...— susurre de vuelta. La sombra cambio de forma y se torno humana.

Si es que puedes llamarlo humano.

Charles se paro sobre Bella, quien solo me miro tristemente.

—No... puedo hacer algo...

—Pero no lo harás— sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Tú no sabes eso! ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo! Yo lo hare.

—Tal vez...— Bella susurro de vuelta, pero antes que ella o yo pudiéramos decir algo, Charles violentamente la tomo del hombro y comenzó a jalarla.

—¡No!— grite, pero Charles ni siquiera me miro. Levanto su mano hacia Bella y antes de que ella pudiera verlo, yo lo sentí. El la abofeteo pero de alguna manera yo lo sentí. Bella no hizo ningún ruido.

Bella no era real.

—¡Con un carajo despiértate!— lo oí y trate de despertar, pero mis ojos no me obedecían. El me abofeteo de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. No que necesitara añadirle mas fuerza. Su jodida mano estaba hecha de metal.

—Uhh...— gemí mientras trataba de abrir mis ojos. No podía ver nada. Mi visión estaba borrosa y podía sentir la hinchazón alrededor de mis ojos.

—Tus padres adoptivos llegaran en cualquier momento. ¡Saca tu jodido trasero de mi celda!

¿Celda? ¿Padres adoptivos? ¡Mierda! ¡Carlisle y Esme! Mire a mi alrededor y me halle en una oscura y espantosa celda de comisaría.

—¡Siéntate!— me grito de nuevo. Me obligue, pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba. Mis costillas estaban heridas, mi pecho dolía y me sentía débil.

—No... no pu... no puedo.— murmure.

—Oh si claro que puedes— oí a Charles gritar. Me agarro del pecho y me jalo hacia arriba. Grite del dolor. El me empujo contra una dura y fría pared de cemento. Todavía sosteniéndome de mi camisa. —¡Oh cierra la puta boca! Hice que un doctor te revisara y por lo que pudo ver dijo que no te habías roto nada. ! ¡Solo eres un chico horriblemente golpeado! ¡Así que componte! ¡Usa esas bolas que tienes!— me grito a la cara.

—¡Apártate de mí!— me las arregle para gritar y el se rió. ¡Lo odio! Quiero arrancarle la cabeza. Quiero golpearlo hasta volverlo pulpa por mí y... y... y por Bella. Quiero darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—¡Mira pequeño bastardo! Yo se de donde vienes. Se sobre tu jodida mamá y el pedazo de mierda que es tu padre. Ni por un momento confío en ti, pequeña basura blanca. Tal vez tu nueva mami y tu nuevo papi tengan dinero y te puedas vestir con todas estas ropas finas, pero todavía eres un pedazo de mierda. ¡Eres basura blanca, imbécil!— trate de alejarlo pero el me empujo mas fuerte en la pared y grite de dolor.

—Si vuelves a hacer estas mierdas y especialmente a James Whitley, el hijo del alcalde de Port Ángeles, John Whitley, enviare ese trasero tuyo de 18 años a la cárcel de niños grandes. Tienes suerte que el alcalde quiera mantener esto bajo el agua y no quiera tener nada que ver contigo, ¡de otro modo estarías teniendo una pequeña reunión familiar con la basura de tu padre en la Cárcel del Condado de Seattle!— me escupió a la cara y me aventó de nuevo al banco.

—Debo de verme bien para el alcalde Whitley y ¡tú lo estas jodiendo chico!—dijo sentándose junto a mí. Me sostuve el pecho, jadeando por aire. El envolvió una mano alrededor de mi cuello y me jalo mas cerca de el. Gruñí de dolor.

Quería vomitar.

Su agarre era fuerte y podía sentir la circulación de la sangre hacia mi cabeza detenerse y empecé a jadear mas fuerte por aire.

—Ya sabes... tengo suerte que mi hija no se pasee con ustedes los Cullen. No quiero a mi dulce bebe corriendo con un montón de chuchos y bastardos sin padres... especialmente usted Sr. Masen— ¡si el maldito tan solo supiera! Juro quería liberarme de su agarre y patearlo hasta la muerte. Lo haría.

Lo hare.

—Dulce Isabella... amo a mi hija Sr. Masen. Ella nunca me decepcionaría... esta demasiado asustada para decepcionarme... y usted también debería Sr. Masen— finalmente me soltó, caí de espaldas y me golpee la cabeza en la pared. —Asegúrese de no informarle a sus padres de mis advertencias... porque... — dijo el sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de algo que lucia como cocaína. —les mostraría lo que le halle a su hijo.

¡Esa mierda no es mía! ¡Ese hijo de puta!

—¿Sabes a quien le creerían ellos, Sr. Masen? si...— asentí. Mi vida era una mierda, si hasta yo sabia que no me creerían a mí. —Bien, Sr. Masen— me golpeo la rodilla y se levanto. Puso la pequeña bolsita de cocaína de vuelta en su bolsillo.—Tus padres adoptivos casi están aquí, Sr. Masen. Debo saludarlos y explicarles la situación. Usted se quedara en esta celda, Sr. Masen. ¿No es así, Sr. Masen? Sr. Masen... Sr. Masen... le estoy hablando Sr. Ma...

—¡Maldita sea, ya te oí, idiota! — grite y el rió de nuevo.

—Oh Sr. Masen... tal vez le tenga un poco de aprecio... espere... no, no lo tengo.— camino a la puerta y la abrió. Salió y la aseguro. — Regresare Sr. Masen. No se duerma, Sr. Masen. Tal vez tenga otro rudo despertar, Sr. Masen.— se rio bajito y se fue.

—¡Mi jodido nombre es Edward Cullen, tu pedazo de mierda! ¡Tú jodido pedazo de mierda!— grite a todo lo que daban mis pulmones. —¡Mi nombre es Edward Cullen! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Jodete Swan! ¡Jodete!— grité.

Dolía.

Llore contra la pared de la jodida celda.

—Mi apellido es Cullen. Mi apellido es Cullen. Mi apellido es Cullen.

Desearía ser a prueba de balas.

Carlisle me pregunto si quería ir al hospital. El sabía mejor que el preguntarme.

Odiaba ese lugar. Sacudí mi cabeza, el entendió y no me presiono. Después de todo, el doctor de la cárcel me dio otro chequeo y dijo que no había nada roto. Solo estaba jodido de otras formas.

Nadia dijo nada después de eso.

Esme lloró mientras Carlisle empezó el camino adelante de el.

Me senté en el asiento trasero viendo las líneas amarillas pasar.

Mala idea.

Quería vomitar de nuevo.

Me voltee a ver a Carlisle. Su cara estaba hecha de piedra y sus ojos eran lo único moviéndose. Me senté detrás de Esme, no quería verla llorar, pero aun así podía oírla y eso era peor. Quería dormir. Los números verdes del auto me gritaban. Eran las 4:45 de la mañana.

Mierda.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, Esme fue la primera en bajarse. Corrió dentro y yo me quede atrás. Carlisle no se movió. Yo no me moví.

—¿Sientes dolor?— pregunto y podía verlo mirándome a través de espejo retrovisor. Me sostuve mi estomago y asentí.— Sal y quédate en la cocina. Le voy a echar un vistazo a tus heridas. Todavía estas sangrando, deben ser cortes profundos.—dijo bajito y sin emoción. Asentí y lentamente me encamine fuera del auto. Batalle y me tomo tres veces mas el tiempo que normalmente es.

Lentamente camine hacia la puerta de la casa agarrándome de cosas para mantenerme de pie.

Carlisle ni siquiera se detuvo o me pregunto si necesitaba ayuda. Me paso y camino dentro de la casa.

Supongo que me lo merecía.

Me senté en un banco de la cocina y Carlisle empezó a limpiar el corte que tenía encima del ojo izquierdo. No me dejo limpiar mi cara o escupir la sangre que tenia en la boca.

Era castigo.

Él murmuro algo acerca de no permitir que Emmet saliera de su habitación y quise reirme del castigo de Emmet, pero me contuve.

—¿Estas orgulloso Carlisle?— pregunte mientras el me suturaba la cortada. No dijo nada. Hice una mueca mientras él continuaba. Me había dado una pastilla para el dolor, pero no había hecho efecto. —Carlisle... yo... mira yo...— ni siquiera podía disculparme. Soy un imbécil. —Mira se...

—Simplemente no digas nada, Edward. Tú haces lo que haces. Eres Edward. Solo me alegra que tengas buenas calificaciones. Te pondrán en una buena escuela... muy lejos de Esme, para que así ya no la lastimes mas.

—¿Así que no puedes espera a que me vaya?

—No, solo estoy cansado de ver a mi esposa llorar por ti cuando tú no te mereces la simpatía de nadie. Te la hemos dado por tanto tiempo y te dejamos sacar tus frustraciones, pero ya es suficiente. Dices que no quieres simpatía, pero eso es lo que causas con tus acciones. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que alguien se preocupe por ti si tú no lo haces? Es por eso que espero que madurez. Ya no lloro más por ti Edward. Ya he hecho eso y tú no ves que tanto afecta a esta familia y esta familia no se merece tu ceguera y tu crueldad. Solamente nos has causado pena cuando lo único que hemos hecho es amarte— dijo el y yo peleaba por ocultar mis lagrimas. ¿Carlisle dijo eso? Debo de ser un pedazo de mierda si Carlisle me esta hablando de este modo. Había terminada de suturarme la herida y violentamente me levante.

Dolía, pero tenía mucho orgullo.

—¿Entonces por que no me dejaste morir ese día? Te hubiera ahorrado a ti y a tu esposa toda esta "pena". ¡No estaría aquí para su jodida lastima! ¡Jodete! Yo no te pedí que me salvaras. Podías simplemente haber dejado morir a ese niño, esa basura blanca y ¡a nadie le hubiera importado una mierda!— grite y comencé a alejarme.

—¡Edward! Hijo...— grito Carlisle. Sonaba culpable, podía oír el nudo en su garganta, pero lo ignore. Lentamente me encamine a mi habitación con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y agarre una botella de vodka de mi armario. Probablemente no era una buena idea combinarla con los analgésicos, pero valía madres en este momento. Me bebí todo mientras estaba sentado en mi cama. Agarre otra botella y me quede viendo hacia la ventana. Mire a mi reloj. Eran las 5:55. Tenía que levantarme en cinco minutos para alistarme para la escuela. Me reí oscuramente. Supongo que no iré.

Me voltee hacia la ventana de nuevo.

El sol saldría en cualquier momento.

Me pregunto si Bella se levanta temprano o ¿tarde? Lo checaría.

Me levante y empecé a escalar afuera de mi ventana. Casi me caigo unas cuantas veces. Dolía sostenerse, pero tenía que salir de esta casa. Pero mierda... tenía una botella de vodka en una mano, ya estaba borracho y estaba completamente golpeado así que esto no estaba funcionando. Planeaba caminar. No quería usar mi bicicleta. Eso probablemente doliera.

Estaba hasta la madre de frío... como siempre. El frio hacía que mis heridas dolieran mas y al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. No estaba usando sweater o chaqueta y no era que me importara. Solo tenía que huir. Apuesto a que el cuarto de Bella es cálido.

Cuando finalmente me encamine a los bosques, recordé que Bella estaba enojada conmigo. No es que la culpara, pero realmente deseaba que estuviera enojada conmigo cualquier otro día, para que así pudiera ir a su casa. Quiero mostrarle que su papá me dio un poco de amor, justo como lo hace con ella.

Me reí de mi mismo. Tal vez si el Él esta allí podríamos tener una reunión o algo así y hablar... compartir nuestras experiencias. Me reí de nuevo.

Mierda.

Ahora, ¿a donde?

¿Quiero decir, ella me perdonara, verdad? Tiene que superarlo.

Probablemente no... no sabia por que me sentía tan decepcionado. Decidí ignorar el maldito sentimiento y me decidí en no visitar a Bella. Mi visión estaba borrosa y todo alrededor de mí empezó a girar. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse por si solos y mi respiración disminuyo. Necesito un lugar para dormir. Decidí ir hacia mi prado. Tal vez eso me de un poco de espacio.

Trate de recordar donde estaba, pero estaba como que un poco jodido para funcionar más. Cuando pensé que lo había hallado, repentinamente todo empezó a subir... esperen... mi pie se atoro con algunas hierbas.

Estoy cayendo.

Mierda estoy cayendo.

Trate de sostenerme de algo, pero la gravedad tenía otros planes.

Caí, de frente hacia el suelo. Gruñí de dolor... pero la oscuridad regreso y deje de saber donde estaba o que estaba haciendo. Lo último que había oído fue el sonido de mi botella de vodka golpeando algo duro, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos... que mal era vodka del bueno. Comencé a soñar de nuevo. Soñé sobre mierdas al azar, mayormente mierda que no tenía sentido. No sabia cuanto tiempo estuve tirado allí. Espero que alguien me encuentre, por que estaba poniéndose jodidamente frío. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar tratando de calentarse y cada vez que lo hacia temblaba, me torcía o trataba de sostenerme para hallar el calor... dolía.

Y luego estaba Bella.

Bella se sentó junto a mí una vez más. Me estire hacia ella, pero ella se alejo. Me fulmino con la mirada y yo le sonreí. Me gustaba Bella enojada.

Sip, hasta la Bella de mis sueños estaba enojada. Al menos debería de disculparme con Bella del sueño.

—¿Edward?— me grito.—¡Edward!— Bella del sueño se levanto y se fue y fue remplazada solo por su voz.

—¿Que?— susurre. Me rodé sobre mi espalda con cada pedacito de fuerza que me quedaba. Deje salir un sonoro gruñido agarrando el costado de mi cuerpo. ¡Jodidas botas del Jefe Swan! Algún día... algún día el...

—Oh por Dios Edward ¿que te paso?— ¿También lucía jodido en mis sueños? De repente sentí una cálida mano en mi mejilla. Suspire incontrolablemente. Mi cuerpo reacciono a la calidez como un drogadicto reacciona a las drogas. Sentí escalofríos corriendo por mi brazo y hasta eso dolió.

—Edward... ¿puedes oírme? ¿Quieres que te lleve al Hospital? — Carajo no. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, el sol me golpeo con furia e hice una mueca de dolor y siseé de dolor. ¿Que hora es? ¿ Y por que hace frio si hace sol? ¡Jodido Washington! Cerré mis ojos de nuevo. —¡Puedo llevarte al hospital Edward!— oía su voz lejos y con eco, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba cerca. La sentía. Su cálido cuerpo estaba a mi lado. Ya no sabía si era un sueño, así que me alargue y agarre lo que pude sentir.

Ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

—Tu mano es cálida Bella del sueño. Me gusta.

—¿Que?¡Tienes que abrir los ojos, Edward!

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sientes dolor?

—Si.

—Puedo llevarte a un hospital.

Trate de levantar mi cabeza para hacerle saber que no quería ir a un hospital, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba funcionando. No estaba seguro si estaba moviendo mi cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para que ella viera. Tenia que decir algo.

—No...— me las arregle para murmurar ¿Siquiera estaba despierto? Por todo lo que sabía podía haber estado hablando con un maldito lobo.

—Entonces... ¿que puedo hacer por ti? ¡Dímelo!— sonaba tan preocupada. Quería sonreír por su repentina preocupación, pero no estoy seguro de que tuviera la fuerza. Bella del sueño ya no estaba enojada conmigo. Eso me hizo feliz. — Estas... estas cubierto de sangre... ¡oh Dios! Sangre...— dijo ella jadeando.

Oh... Bella y sangre no van muy bien juntos. Tal vez Bella del sueño sea mas inteligente y huya.

—Es... ugh... esta bien Bella... yo solo... me metí en una pelea... aunque no me estoy sintiendo muy bien— dije lentamente y hay hubo un largo silencio. Supongo que Bella del sueño tampoco se quiere quedar... no la culpo. Trague saliva y de repente otra vez sentí una pequeña mano en mi rostro. Me estremecí y aunque dolía que lo hiciera... me gustaba. Me gustaba su cálida mano en mi fría mejilla.

—Puedo ayudarte.— la oí decir. Bella del sueño no es tan inteligente... pero es amable. Quiere ayudar.

—Pero la sangre te enferma.

—Ahora eso no importa. Quiero ayudarte.— dijo ella ahora con ambas manos alrededor de mi rostro.

—Esta bien.— susurre.

—Pero Edward... tú tienes que ayudarme. No soy muy fuerte.

—Siempre estas diciendo eso... son patrañas Bella. Ahora lo se.— no sabia porqué me sentía que debía hacerle un cumplido a Bella del sueño, pero esa historia suya de "yo soy débil" se estaba volviendo molesta dado que no era verdad. Después de la mierda por la que había pasado con el jodido de su papá, estaba bastante seguro que Bella lo soportaba diariamente y si me preguntan eso la hacia jodidamente fuerte. No podía negarlo y pretender que no es malo solo para hacerme sentir bien, pero se la verdad y esta jodida. Su papá esta jodido.

Ella tallo mi brazo y sentí una ola de electricidad moverse a través de mi cuerpo.

—Estacione mi camioneta por el camino. Estoy segura que podemos llegar si me ayudas a lograrlo. ¿Puedes caminar?— dijo ella. —¿Edward? — de nuevo caí en la inconciencia. Ya no tenía control de mi mente. Me sentía como si estuviera cayendo y no tuviera control sobre eso. Me encogí.

—¡Edward!— la oí gritar y rápidamente abrí mis ojos.

Bella de mis sueños tenía bonitos ojos café... justo como la Bella real, pero ella no usa sus lentes. Estaba sobre mí con su rostro a centímetros de mí. Sus cejas fruncidas y su frente arrugada en preocupación. —Vamos, Edward— dijo ella. La luz del sol circundaba su cabeza y yo sonreí. Lucía como un santo Católico. Tal vez mi visión solo estaba borrosa y nublada, pero era un efecto genial en su rostro. Lucia como si estuviera flotando en algún lugar sagrado.

Santa Mierda.

—Tu nombre significa hermosa, Bella...— dije. ¿Que carajos esta mal conmigo? Estoy tan drogado y borracho, en pocas palabras jodido.

—¿Qué?— ella lucía confundida. Lentamente levante mi mano y tome unas cuantos mechones de su castaño cabello y gentilmente los puse detrás de su oreja. Sus achocolatados ojos se abrieron y su boca cayó abierta. A través de mi borrosa vista todavía podía ver su sonrojo y sonreí. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Edward, voy a tratar de ayudarte a sentarte, ¿esta bien?

—Está bien.

Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y me sostuvo de mi brazo con su otra mano.

—A la de tres trata de sentarte... esta bien.

—Uh huh...

—Bueno... uno, dos y tres.— dijo ella, se estremeció y yo me levante. Batallamos y ella tenía razón, no era demasiado fuerte, pero lo logramos. Ella jadeaba por aire. —Esta bien, eso funciono bien.— dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se arrodillo frente a mí.

—¿Edward?

—Hmm.

—¿Podrías mirarme?— pregunto y fue cuando me di cuenta de que casi caía de frente.

—Si Bella— dije sacudiéndome. Mi espalda quería rendirse y mis brazos en este momento no me sostenían. Me sentía mareado como una gran masa gelatinosa y dolorosa. No creo seguir de pie por mucho tiempo.

—¿Vamos a tratar de levantarte y ponerte de pie, esta bien?

—Sip— murmure.

—Pero quiero pedirte algo, ¿me estas escuchando?— me preguntó como si fuera un niño. Rodé mis ojos.

—Si.

—Esta bien, voy a estar aquí en caso de que necesites soporte pero— se pauso y respiro profundamente —trata de no agarrar mis brazos muy fuerte o algo mas, no quieres eso. Yo no quiero eso, tú no quieres eso, por que soy la única aquí y si haces eso— suspiro de nuevo. — Solo no agarres muy fuerte, perdóname por pedirte esto.

—Huh.

—Solo no lo hagas.

—Oh lo que sea, no agarrar fuerte. Lo tengo.— murmure.

—Oh.— envolvió mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y respiro profundamente. Ella estaba temblando un poco. Me voltee a verla.

—¿Estas segura sobre esto?— arrastre cada palabra pero ella entendió y asintió.

—Si. ¿Estas listo?

—Si.

—Esta bien, solo trata y levántate. Yo estaré aquí.— dijo ella y empecé a ponerme de rodillas, con un brazo aun alrededor de su cuello. Estaba débil. Podía sentir la debilidad en mis brazos mientras empezaban a rendirse. Me dio un ataque de pánico. Y me sostuve de su espalda con fuerza.

—¡Oh por Dios!— jadeo. Empezó a respirar laboriosamente y su mano en mi espalda agarro mi camisa en pánico y pude sentir su pequeño cuerpo temblando.

—Lo siento Bella— declare, pero ella solamente sacudió su cabeza y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.

—¡Esta bien solo sigue intentando!— ordeno y yo hice lo que me dijo. Mis rodillas trataron de abandonarme, pero Bella me sostuvo y me forcé a levantarme. Finalmente me puse de pie y mi cabeza comenzó a girar.

—¡Wow!—dije agarrando mi cabeza.

—¿Estas bien?

—Solo un poco mareado...

—Bueno, ahora vamos a caminar. Solo sostente a mí, pero no muy apretado.— dijo ella y pude oír la vergüenza en su voz. Trato de jalarme hacia a delante y yo di un pequeño pasito y sonreí.

—Bella.

—Si Edward.

—Creo que voy a caer de nuevo.

—¡No!— dijo con pánico y nos jalo hacia un árbol. — Sostente del árbol. Podemos caminar de árbol en árbol.

—Esta bien...— dije agarrándome del árbol como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Todo giraba y estaba nublado. Ella me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia adelante.

—Vamos Edward— me tropecé hacia el siguiente árbol, pero no me caí. Y así continúe hacia adelante. —Bella— dije después de un rato de estar caminando.

—Si Edward.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que realmente estas aquí. Eres real.— dije y la oí reírse bajito mientras me lanzaba hacia otro árbol. Quería preguntarle que carajos estaba haciendo aquí y por que no estaba en la escuela. Quería preguntarle como me había encontrado y lo mas importante, por que me estaba salvando. Pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Ojala y las tuviera.

Finalmente llegamos al camino y Bella apretó mi brazo.

—Ya llegamos. Mi camioneta esta por allá— dijo señalándola. Solamente asentí y ella me jalo hacia adelante y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros. Tenía miedo de recargarme en ella. No quería romperla, pero mi cuerpo amenazaba con rendirse. Me sostuve de ella mientras los dos caminábamos hacia su camioneta. A medida que nos acercábamos a ese feo pedazo de chatarra, me sostuve de ella mientras Bella abría la puerta del pasajero. Se abrió con un chirrido y mientras Bella se apartaba para que yo pudiera entrar, la mire.

—No quiero manchar tu camioneta. — dije y ella rodo sus ojos.

—Ya es un pedazo de mierda Edward. Necesitamos conseguirte un poco de ayuda.— dijo ella y me dio una suave sonrisa que me atravesó causándome un estremecimiento. Me ayudo a entrar en la camioneta, Las manos de Bella eran gentiles y pequeñas, aun cuando esta empujando y jalando con toda su fuerza, es gentil.

Bella cerró mi puerta y corrió al lado del conductor.

—Así que ¿no hospital?

—No, odio ese lugar.

—Ya somos dos. Entonces a tu casa. Tu papá es doctor. Él tiene que...

—¡No!— la corte y ella salto.—Lo siento. Solo... cualquier lugar menos casa.— susurre y ella solo sacudió su cabeza. Ella se me quedo viendo esperando una respuesta. La mirada en su rostro no parecía estar lejos de la compasión. ¡Genial! Bella se siente mal por mí. ¡Joder, justamente lo que necesitaba!

—¿Así que a donde?— desearía poder decirle donde. La verdad es que no sabia a donde. No tenía ni idea de adonde ir. Además, me quede dormido. Enterré mi cara en su asiento probablemente manchándolo de sangre, pero estaba cansado y demasiado drogado y ebrio para importarme. No había dormido bien o más bien no había dormido nada y ¡ya era un nuevo maldito día!

—¿Edward?— la escuche, pero no pude responderle. —Edward voy a ayudarte. Lo prometo.— Oí el motor de la camioneta encenderse y empezamos a movernos.

¿Por qué?

De todas las personas, Bella Swan quiere ayudarme. ¿A mí? Cuando yo soy el que se ha negado a ayudarla pretendiendo que lo que vi hace unas noches no es tan malo. Yo, el chico que se supone debe follarla hasta desmayarse para después botarla, todo por una retorcida broma. Yo, el idiota que la ha molestado por todos estos años, Bella quiere ayudarme.

En mi drogado y golpeado estado, difícilmente podía comprender sus motivos.

_¿Qué todos necesitan una maldita razón para ser una buena persona?_

Las personas buenas no existen. Hay gente del tipo 'soy tan buena persona' que va profesando que son buenos y amables y en el proceso hacen que todos los demás se sientan miserables todo por su arrogancia, así como mi familia. Luego esta la gente mierda, aquellos a los que no les importa lo que le hacen a los demás a su alrededor y actúan de manera destructiva con todo los demás y con ellos mismos, así como yo... y mi verdadera madre. Luego están los idiotas totalmente jodidos; el padre de Bella. No necesito explicar esa mierda. Ese hijo de puta se regocija lastimando a las demás personas.

Y luego...

Y luego esta Bella.

¿En donde cae Bella?

Ella no piensa mucho en ella misma. Ella no es mala con las demás personas y definitivamente no esta jodida de la cabeza. Ella solo se preocupa por sus problemas, por supuesto no cuando nos delato, aunque después de conocer a Bella por estos pocos días, todavía no entiendo por que lo hizo.

_¿Si quiera crees que ella lo hizo, cabeza de mierda?_

Jodete voz interior.

—Edward— la voz de Bella era tranquila para mi ahora resonante dolor de cabeza. —No se a donde llevarte. Me imagine que podría limpiarte un poco, estas cubierto de...— su voz se quebró al momento de decir la ultima palabra. —cubierto de sangre. Tal vez pueda bajar la hinchazón de tu rostro. Edward... abre tus ojos y mírame.— hice lo que me dijo. El rostro de Bella estaba lleno de preocupación. Mire a mi alrededor la puerta del pasajero estaba abierta y Bella estaba a mi lado. Estábamos afuera de su casa.

—¿Qué? ¿No están aquí tus padres?— pregunte y allí fue cuando recordé a Charles. Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza.—¡No puedo estar aquí Bella!

—¡Shh! No te preocupes, mi madre no esta aquí. Ella esta en esa cosa de los libros y mi padre no llega a casa hasta cerca de las dos de la tarde.

—¿Que hora es?

—Ocho de la mañana.

—¿Qué?

—Si, vamos. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para arreglarte un poco. ¿Aun estas drogado o mareado?

—Un poco, pero me siento mejor—mentí.

—Esta bien, bueno ven— dijo ella abriendo la puerta ampliamente y sosteniéndola. ¿Puedes salir?

—Si, ¡no soy un niño!— dije irritado.

—¡Bueno pues estas actuando como uno! ¿Envolviéndote en una pelea? ¿En serio Edward?

—¡No me sermonees!— dije e inmediatamente agarre mi cabeza. —Eso dolió... no deberías gritar.

—Lo siento... no debí sermonearte.—suspiro. Arrastre mi pesado pie fuera de la camioneta y aterrice en el suelo. Pensé que iba a caer, pero me agarre de la camioneta y Bella me sostuvo. —Caminemos juntos.— dijo ella y nos encaminamos a la puerta de su casa. Enrede mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella me sostuvo.

—Hay vecinos.— le advertí.

—Están trabajando. No te preocupes por ello.—llegamos a su puerta y de fuera de sus jeans, saco una llave y abrió la puerta.

El aroma del spray limpiador golpeo mi cara y sentí nauseas, pero la contuve. Caminamos dentro de la casa de Bella y el piso de madera crujió y yo salte.

¿Ahora estoy saltando?

—Relájate, Edward. Solo somos tú y yo.—susurro Bella. La mire y ella me dio una sonrisa suave. —Voy a esconderte en mi habitación. Eso significa que tendremos que subir escaleras. ¿Estas listo?— le sonreí y asentí. Empezamos a caminar de nuevo con mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras mire a mi alrededor de la casa de Bella. Pasamos la sala. Había un sillón andrajoso enfrente de una gigantesca TV de plasma y algunas botellas vacías de cerveza alrededor. Había muchas botellas vacías de cerveza. Mire hacia Bella quien ahora me estaba mirando. Se ruborizo de la vergüenza y miro a otro lado.

—Esta bien Bella. Te perdono por no invitarme a tu fiesta.— dije y ella sonrío. Llegamos a su habitación. La escaleras fueron dolorosas y se que Bella estaba irritada hasta la madre al termino de ellas, pero no dijo nada o grito. Estaba agradecido por eso.

Entramos a su habitación y Bella me guio a su, desordenada y deshecha cama. Pensé que estaba sentándome, pero termine cayendo en ella. No tenía control para nada y gruñí de dolor.

—Siéntate— ordeno Bella y dócilmente me levante. — Vamos a quitarte la playera— ordeno ella, la voltee a ver y sonreí. Ella rodo los ojos. — Esta cubierta...

—¿Sangre? Si lo se.— murmure y trate de quitármela, pero mis dedos se resbalaban y estaba a punto de caerme de nuevo, cuando Bella me agarro de los brazos.

—¡Ah!— llore y ella salto.

—¡Oh por Dios, lo siento Edward!— declaro.

—Está bien. Es mi culpa duele en todos lados.

—Bueno déjame ayudarte con la camisa.—dijo ella y la deje. Mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama, ella se sentó delante de mí y jalo el dobladillo de la camisa lentamente hacía arriba de mi cuerpo y si no hubiera estado tan golpeado me hubiera excitado. Sus dedos rozaban mi piel mientras se movían de mi vientre a mi pecho. Mi piel rápidamente se estremeció y pude sentir escalofríos recorrer cada parte de mi piel.

¿Que carajos fue eso?

Mientras Bella sacaba mi camisa por mi cabeza, de nuevo caí en su cama y gruñí.

—Acuéstate ahí. ¡Voy a deshacerme de esto en el baño!— dijo Bella y corrió a lo que supongo era su baño, sosteniendo mi camisa lejos de su cuerpo. Actuaba como si estuviera cubierta de enfermedades. Me reí. Débilmente, me posicione correctamente en su cama, con mi cabeza en una de sus almohadas y mientras el peso de mi cabeza caía en la almohada, una esencia de fresas invadió mi nariz y mi cabeza. Me sonreí a mi mismo. Y los maldito escalofríos empeoraron.

Soy un marica.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Bella salió con una bolsa de plástico y ropa vieja. Ella puso todo en su mesita de noche y se volteo a verme.

—Edwa...— se detuvo ella misma y su boca se abrió un poco. Revoloteo sus ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no fue hasta que seguí su mirada que me di cuenta que Bella estaba mirando era mi pecho. La mire de nuevo y ella me miro a los ojos. No tenía signos de timidez o vergüenza. No le di una mirada arrogante o hice alguna observación inteligente...

La mirada de Bella en mi cuerpo causo que una corriente eléctrica me atravesara. Ella mordió su labio inferior y estaba apunto de tomarla de la mano, cuando ella reacciono nerviosamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Um... yo... uh... voy a conseguir un poco de hielo para la hinchazón y yo... um... no te muevas... bueno puedes moverte... pero enseguida vuelvo. ¿Está bien? — dijo ella y yo solo asentí.

Bella corrió fuera de su habitación y antes de que lo supiera, había caído dormido de nuevo. No se por cuanto tiempo había perdido la conciencia, pero fui despertado por sus manos en mi rostro. Revolotee mis ojos para abrirlos y halle una sudorosa, temblorosa y muy enferma Bella. Ella estaba cernida sobre mí y gentilmente froto mi rostro con un trapo mojado. Ella estaba mordiendo su labio de nuevo; tan fuerte, que pensé que finalmente se lo arrancaría. Tenía su cabello alzado en un desordenado chongo con unas cuantas hebras en su rostro y algunos cabellos estaban pegados a su sudoroso cuello. No estaba usando sus anteojos y daba un acceso fácil a sus achocolatados ojos que estaban llenos de miedo. Estaba en una tank top blanca, ya no ocultaba sus golpes y yo hice una mueca. Ya no estaba seguro de si era a causa de mi propio dolor. Aclare mi garganta.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a la sangre?— susurre en lo que ella empezaba a limpiar el otro lado de mi rostro. Ella se detuvo y me miro a los ojos y sacudió su cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Mientras hablaba evito verme a los ojos.

—No lo se. Desde hace un tiempo soy así. Desearía saberlo... creo que se por que, pero no quiero admitirlo.—susurro de vuelta.

—¿No te gusta admitir que es lo que te hace temerle a la sangre?— susurre de nuevo. Ella me miro a los ojos de nuevo y su cara cayó.

—No me gusta admitir que estoy arruinada.— dijo ella, ahora con voz rota.

—No estas arruinada. — susurre de nuevo y gentilmente moví una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja con mi mano.

—Tu no sabes eso— dijo ella y empezó a limpiar mi cara de nuevo. Hice una mueca y ella se detuvo.— Lo siento.

—No lo sientas— dije y trate de sonreírle, pero dolió.

Ella continúo con su mágica cura en mí jodida cara y mientras ella se concentraba de nuevo, su cara bajo acercándose más a la mía.

—No tienes que hacer esto. No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.— dije y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No es tu culpa. Quiero ayudarte. No puedo dejarte así.— susurro y yo fruncí mis cejas.

—¿Por qué? Soy un imbécil. Probablemente me merezco esto.

—También mereces que alguien te ayude. No eres una bestia.— dijo ella y yo suspire.

—Creo que me gustas Bella Swan.— dije sarcásticamente y ella rodo sus ojos y sonrío. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, pero decidí romper el silencio.

—¿Quién te arruino Bella?— pregunté y ella inmediatamente detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro a los ojos. Parpadeo y miro hacia abajo de nuevo. No respondió. Trague saliva y aclare mi garganta. Estaba dolorosamente seca.

—¡Oh, olvide completamente que te traje agua!— dijo ella y agarro un vaso con agua de su mesita de noche.—¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Puedes?

—Si... creo.— dije y dolorosamente me senté y descanse contra la cabecera de la cama. Tome el vaso de agua de su pequeña y temblorosa mano y trague la maldita cosa.—Gracias, Bella.

—Si... um ¿No quieres llamar a alguien?

—¡No!

—Bueno...

—Por favor no quiero ir a casa. Ellos no me quieren ahí. Ya he creado demasiados problemas. Confía en mí en esto; probablemente estén felices que hoy no tienen que lidiar conmigo.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. Ellos son tu familia.

—Bueno tu padre es tu padre y mira lo que te hizo.— dije y ella mira hacia abajo de nuevo. Soy un idiota.— Lo siento Bella, ves soy un imbécil.

—No, solo... — suspiro.— Um... tienes razón. En estos días ya no puedes confiar en nadie.— asentí y luego la realización me golpeo. Mierda.

—¿Todavía sigues enojada conmigo verdad?— pregunte y ella levanto sus cejas.

—Mucho.

—¿Que pasa si digo que jodidamente lamento haber actuado como un imbécil y que no fue mi intención?

—Todavía estoy encabronada.— dijo ella y agarro el trapo y comenzó a frotar mi rostro de nuevo. No era tan gentil como antes e hice una mueca pero esta vez ella no se detuvo y yo me reí.

—Una parte de mí quiere decirte que solamente te mande a volar por que no quería que estuvieras parada ahí enfrente de esos idiotas y otra parte de mí me dice que yo soy el idiota. Tiendo a coincidir con la segunda parte.— dije y ella sonrío. —¿De todos modos por qué fuiste a mí? Esa no eres tú. Tú sabes como son esos hijos de puta.

—Nunca me dijiste si nos íbamos a ver después de clases. No quería dejarte esperando.— dijo ella bajito y sentí una aplastante y dolorosa sombra de culpa. Me trague la culpa, la mire y suavemente le sonreí.

—Lo siento.— susurre y ella sonrío de vuelta.

—Suenas tan honesto que tal vez lo considere.— dijo ella y de nuevo reí bajito.

—¿Por qué no estas en la escuela?— le pregunte y ella sacudió sus hombros.

—Estaba tratando de evitarte. Realmente estaba enojada contigo.—dijo y yo sonreí.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste encontrándome en el bosque?

—estaba tratando de hallar un árbol para dibujar. Estaba de humor para un árbol — dijo ella y yo me encogí de hombros de nuevo. — quería un árbol y quería evitarte a ti. En lugar te halle a ti y no encontré ningún árbol. La ironía. — me reí de nuevo.

—Lamento haber arruinado tus planes.

—No seas ridículo. — termino de limpiar mi cara y paso su dedo índice por mi mejilla derecha y yo deje salir un tembloroso suspiro. Rápidamente busque alguna señal de que hubiera notado mi extraña reacción a su toque, pero ella no se encogió ni nada. Solo se quedo viendo a lo que sea que estaba viendo en mi rostro. Probablemente era mi ojo morado. —¿Duele? — me pregunto y paso la punta de su dedo sobre mi pómulo y me dio un escalofrío.

¿Qué carajos esta mal conmigo?

—Si, pero es soportable. ¿Luce mal? — le pregunte preocupado y ella dejo caer su mano a mi hombro y no creo que lo haya notado.

—No esta tan mal. No te preocupes todavía eres bonito…— estaba bromeando, pero inmediatamente se sonrojo. — Yo… um… uh…

—¿Piensas que soy bonito? — le pregunte con una sonrisa torcida y ella rápidamente removió su mano de mi hombro.

—Yo um…

—Esta bien Bella, solo estaba jugando— dije y ella sacudió su cabeza con alivio.

—De todos modos ¿a quien le pateaste el trasero? — pregunto y de momento recordé. Recordé pelear con James, pero también recordé a su padre.

¿De hecho cómo es que Charles y la policía nos hallaron?

Le dije a Bella acerca de la carrera…

Ella no pudo… quiero decir ¿por que lo haría?

_Estaba encabronada contigo. La humillaste. Tenia que vengarse de ti._

—Um… pelee con un imbécil —murmure, pero decidí probarla. —Peleamos hasta que llegaron los policías. —dije y ella levanto su cabeza.

—Dios mío. ¿Te atraparon? ¡Espero que hayas podido escapar! ¿Lo hiciste? — pregunto Bella y sonaba genuinamente sincera. La manera en que su frente se arrugaba y se abrían sus ojos, solo me probaba que Bella … era sincera e inocente.

—Lo hice y me arrestaron— dije y ella cubrió su boca con incredulidad. —Um… fui arrestado por tu padre. — ella salto fuera de la cama y aterrizo de pie con un sonoro "thud" y empezó a pasearse alrededor.

—Oh por Dios… oh por Dios… oh por Dios. No, no, no, eso… esto. ¡No! —comenzó a jadear y a pasar sus manos a través de su cabello. —¿Te hizo algo? Dios mío ¿Te dijo algo ofensivo? Lo siento… lo siento si te humillo. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! — dijo ella quedándose sin aliento. Yo me le quede viendo en shock y siendo sinceros, con tristeza. Bella conocía a su padre muy bien. Era triste por que lo que era reconocible de el eran puras mierdas. Lo que ella sabia de el y lo que yo había visto y había llegado a notar, era jodidamente terrible y pesado de llevar. Sacudí mi cabeza. Le tenía que mentir a Bella. Si le decía la verdad, solamente se torturaría sola.

—¡Bella cálmate! Tu papá no hizo ninguna de esas mierdas. — jodida mentira. El hizo todas esas cosas. — El solo me arresto y me puso en una celda de la cárcel. Eso es todo. — dije tratando de facilitárselo y pareció funcionar un poco. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama, pero no me miro. Parecía tan avergonzada y yo quería hacer o decir algo… y lo hice.

Talle su brazo y ella solo salto un poco, pero hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban ojos y su labio inferior estaba siendo castigado por sus dientes. Suspire y me senté un poco mas arriba en la cabecera. Apreté los dientes para aguantar el gruñido que quería escapar de mi garganta. Estaba jodidamente adolorido, pero Bella necesitaba un poco de confidencia hacia ella, no a un idiota con su cara machacada.

Gentilmente tome su barbilla y la jale hacía abajo para que así su labio pudiera escapar de su castigo…

—Bella no te castigues por los trastornos mentales de alguien mas. Ni siquiera si ese alguien esta relacionado contigo, tu no eres esa persona. Tu no eres Charles Swan y solo por esa razón, tu no eres responsable por nada que el diga o haga. Ni siquiera cuando el te hace mierdas a ti. Siempre ten en cuenta eso Bella. Nunca será tu culpa. — dije y ella miro hacia debajo de nuevo. — Yo se que no soy una buena persona, pero si yo fuera como mi verdadera madre o padre, ahorita estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Estoy jodidamente orgulloso que no soy como ellos y tú también deberías estarlo. Tú, especialmente tú. Y estás equivocada. —suspire y tome una de sus pequeñas manos entre las mías. Ella me miro de nuevo. —El no te arruino. — dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro. —Bella Swan tu no estas arruinada. Si lo estuvieras no dibujarías tan jodidamente asombroso, no tendría ese jodido gusto asombroso en música y tienes ese ingenio… lo escondes bien, pero lo tienes. Si estuvieras arruinada yo todavía estaría con la cara en la tierra, con mi roto y patético ser. Pero mírame — dije y ella sonrió. —Estoy siendo curado y estoy seguro que estaré hasta la madre de adolorido los días que vienen, pero al menos tuve a alguien que trato de curarme. Tu no estas arruinada. — repetí y apreté su mano.

—Gracias Edward, no eres tan imbécil. Creo que también me gustas Cullen. —dijo ella con un toque de sarcasmo y yo me reí, ruidosamente esta vez.

A las diez, Bella me ayudo a llegar a su baño y casi corre fuera de la puerta mientras yo entraba. Me reí bajito. Me lave toda la sangre y el agua caliente se sentía increíble sobre mis adoloridos músculos. Me asegure de no ser muy ruidos con mis gemidos; Bella pensaría que estaba haciendo otra cosa. Me dejo usar mi vieja camiseta de Radiohead, la cual me quedaba jodidamente estrecha, pero era eso o una de las viejas camisas de Charles. Me dejo usar unos pants viejos de ella y eran ajustados, pero no tan ajustados como pensé que serían. Aparentemente, eran los pantalones sueltos favoritos de Bella.

Después de que me bañe, Bella me trajo sopa. Odio la sopa hasta la madre, es mas patética excusa de comida. PERO. Casi me vengo en mis estrechos pantalones cuando probé su sopa. Estaba jodidamente deliciosa y no pude evitar el gemir. Bella se rio y yo la mire feo lo cual solo la hizo reír mas. Bella se sentó conmigo mientras comía y vimos la televisión juntos mientras descansábamos en su cama. Me burle de ella cuando tuvo que agarrar sus lentes para ver la TV y ella solo me enseño el dedo.

Ella cambio los canales hasta que los dos coincidimos en ver viejos episodios de "That's 70's Show". Oír a Bella reír me distraía. Ver a Bella reírse era demasiado entretenido y encantador que no podía importarme más mi secreta obsesión con Donna y su flameante cabello rojo.

Después de mi tercer plato de sopa y después del tercer capitulo repetido en la TV, empezamos a hablar acerca de diferentes cosas. Había decidido preguntarle a Bella que era lo que no había hecho en su vida que pensaba que lo demás ya había hecho.

—Umm, bueno… nunca he ido a un concierto de rock.

—De acuerdo.

—Uh nunca he ido a un centro comercial.

—¿Que?

—Mi mamá me compra toda mi ropa y Padre dice que el centro comercial es muy caro y que ellos hasta te cobran el caminar dentro.

—¡No es cierto! — dije y ella sacudió su cabeza y levanto su hombros.

—En realidad no me importa. No me gusta comprar. —suspiro.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco… sigue.

—Um nunca he aprendido como andar en bicicleta. Tenia un amigo que trato de enseñarme con su bicicleta, pero tenia muy poca paciencia y yo soy demasiado torpe y desequilibrada así que se rindió. Pero realmente me gustaría andar en una. Pienso que seria divertido. —dijo ella y aunque yo estaba desconcertado por saber que este 'amigo' era un Él, le sonreí a la inocencia de Bella— Que mas… veamos… um… nunca he ido a nadar.

—¿Qué? Eso es totalmente… te lo estas perdiendo. Yo amo nadar. En serio, te lo pierdes.

—Gracias por recordármelo. —dijo ella con una sonrisa y rodo sus ojos y yo le sonreí de vuelta disculpándome. —no se como nadar. Me gustaría. Luce como si el agua se sintiera bien.

—Tal vez, cuando finalmente haga calor en este pueblo, te llevare al lago que esta por mi casa y te enseñare. —dije y ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Nunca he ido a un carnaval o a una feria. Desde que vi Diarios de una Pasión en la TV, he querido ir a una. — dijo ella y yo reí bajito.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que vas a conocer al amor de tu vida ahí?

—Nah, solo quiero subirme a un juego. Lucen divertidos.

—Bueno, vienen a Port Ángeles todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te escapas cuando lo hacen?

—Eres gracioso. — dijo ella secamente como si fuera una idea imposible. —¡Oh tengo otra que te hará gritar! — dijo ella emocionada y yo me reí y levante mis cejas esperando por ello. — ¡Nunca. He. Comido. Una. Cajita. Feliz. De. Mc. Donalds! —dijo y casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Todo el mundo ha comido una maldita cajita feliz!

—¡Bueno, yo no! Padre dijo que era una perdida de dinero y no dejo que mi mamá me comprara una. El la amenazo a ella y a mí, así que lo olvide. — casi me sacudo en frente de ella con fuerza de la ira que sentí por ese pendejo. — El dijo que no iba a pagar por un juguete de plástico que del cual me olvidaría al día siguiente, pero el no entendía que ese era el punto. — suspiro y paso sus mano a través de su cabello. — Cuando estaba en la primaria, conseguía la comida en la fila del almuerzo mientras otros niños traían la suya. Algunas veces, algunas mamás y papás les llevaban a sus hijos una cajita feliz, por que era su cumpleaños y yo solo me quedaba viéndolos con envidia. Envidiaba esos dos minutos en los cuales ellos sonreían e ignoraban la comida mientras sacaban su estúpido muñeco de plástico de la bolsa. Envidiaba la mirada en su rostro mientras rompían la bolsa de plástico que contenía ese juguete inservible. Quería sentir por dos minutos de mi vida esa alegría. Solo quería probar y sentir eso por dos minutos al menos. —dijo ella y suspiro de nuevo y me miro. —soy estúpida lo se.

—¡No! eras una niña. Te merecías un maldito juguete. También te merecías que tus padres te llevaran el almuerzo por ser tu cumpleaños.

—¡No he celebrado mi cumpleaños en años! La última vez que lo hice, tenia… — se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Tenias que?

—Lo siento lo tenia planeado decirte… solo se me salió.

—Bueno tú abriste tu boca, así que ahora termina. Yo sugiero…

—Tenía 13— me corto. — Mi mamá me horneo un pastel y decoro la cocina con listones y confeti. Padre…— tomo un tembloroso respiro y su mano derecha empezó a temblar— Padre también estaba allí.

—¿Y que paso? — su temblor comenzó a empeorar y escondió su mano derecha atrás de su espalda, pero su rodilla comenzó a saltar.

—Nada… nada paso. Fue un simple 'feliz cumpleaños' de mis padres. Nada paso, nada paso, nada paso— lo repitió unas cuantas veces mas como si tratara de convencerse mas a ella misma, que a mí. Ella regreso sus manos a su regazo y con su mano izquierda agarro su rodilla como si tratara de detenerla.

—Esta bien Bella— dije y ella sacudió su cabeza. Agarre su temblorosa mano derecha con la mía y su mirada fue hacia mí. Sus ojos eran suaves, pero llenos de dolor y preocupación. —Está bien.

Volvimos nuestra atención a la TV.

—¿Te ha llamado tu familia? — pregunto y yo gemí de irritación.

— Probablemente, como que me salí a escondidas de mi habitación, pero estoy seguro que cuando vean mi Volvo todavía en casa y noten mi ausencia en la escuela, comenzaran a preguntarse. Si tengo suerte, se preocuparan. — dije mientras me quedaba viendo la TV.

—Estas tan seguro de su desagrado por ti.

—Si, estoy seguro.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no te vas? Tienes 18. ¿No los niños en custodia se pueden ir cuando cumplen 18? — me pregunto y yo pegue mis ojos a la TV. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estábamos viendo ya.

—No me voy, porque no tengo dinero que sea realmente mío. Es su dinero. Además, tengo que terminar la escuela primero.

—¿Todavía pueden tener custodia sobre ti?

—Nos adoptaron cuando cumplimos 14. Les sigo diciendo a todos que son nuestros guardianes, porque es como los conocí y se quedo en mi cabeza. Y también…— suspire — por que diciendo que ahora son mis padres legales, es como abofetear a mi verdadera madre en la cara y escupirle por ser una mama tan mala. Era una madre tan jodida que tuve que reemplazarla. — dije y Bella se quedo en silencio. —probablemente pienses que necesito madurar y superarlo. Probablemente pienses que soy un adolescente quejoso con problemas. ¡Adelante! Solo que es así como me siento.

—¡No! te entiendo. Probablemente yo haría lo mismo. — dijo ella lentamente y finalmente me voltee a verla. Ella estaba viendo hacia abajo a su brazo y con una de sus manos estaba trazando uno de sus moretones con su dedo índice.

—¿Duelen? — pregunte y ella no miro hacia arriba.

—Solo por unos cuantos días y después dolo tengo estas estúpidas manchas que me recuerdan lo que paso. Eso es peor. — dijo ella finalmente mirándome a mí. —pero eventualmente desaparecen. Los golpes en mi mente esos no se van. Son peores. Desearía que desaparecieran. — tristemente me sonrió y yo me moví un poco mas cerca de ella. Gentilmente tome su brazo y con mi dedo índice suavemente rodee el mismo moretón que ella estaba atendiendo antes. Su pálida piel se puso de gallina y su respiración se acelero.

—No tengas miedo Bella. No todos están pensando en lastimarte. Tal vez sea difícil para ti creerlo. Pero yo nunca te hare daño. Lo juro. —dije mirando a esos grandes ojos café suyos.

—No tengo miedo de ti Edward. Ya no. Confió en que no me lastimaras. — susurro causando un cálido peso en mi pecho y un extraño sentimiento de emoción. Le sonreí y ella me regreso una suave sonrisa.

Gane.

La repentina realización me lleno con culpa y quise levantarme e irme antes de romper la promesa que le hice, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no se movió y tampoco me importo.

No me importaba. Me quería quedar.

Gane. Bella confía en mí. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.

¿Pero por que me siento tan miserable? ¿No se suponía que debía sentirme bien por haber ganado el juego imposible que era ganarme la confianza de Bella?

Me quede viendo sus ojos y estos estaban fijos a los míos. Me quede viendo la forma llena y sonrojada de sus mejillas, sus labios color ciruela ya no estaban siendo castigados por sus dientes. Había dejado de respirar y yo me reí. Estaba a punto de hacer una broma cuando el sonido de un motor rugiendo llego dentro de la entrada de la casa. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, salto fuera de la cama y corrió a la puerta de su balcón y miro afuera a través de la puerta de vidrio.

—Oh Dios mío… oh Dios mío… oh Dios mío… ¡esta aquí! — lucia aterrada. Su mano derecha empezó a temblar de nuevo. —Oh Dios mío. Tú estas aquí y yo no estoy en la escuela y… ¿Dios que voy a hacer? — rápidamente me levante de la cama, ignorando las protestas de mi cuerpo y camine hacia ella. La sostuve de lo hombros y ella salto.

—¡Bella cálmate! El no me hallara aquí. No lo hizo la ultima vez. Solo invéntate algo… no se, dile que te dejaron salir antes de la escuela por que estas muy adelantada.

—¡Él no creerá eso!

—¡Bueno al menos inténtalo! Yo estoy aquí ahora. Si el intenta algo, aquí estaré. Solo grita y yo le pateare el trasero.

—¡Tú estas lastimado!

—Y…— en ese momento ambos oímos la puerta abrirse.

—Mierda…— dijo ella y sus ojos se enrojecieron y comenzó a sacudirse mas fuerte.

—¡Bella respira! — susurre audiblemente.

—Tienes que… tienes que… tienes que… tienes que esconderte. — dijo ella empujándome hacia atrás. — ¡Metete en mi armario de nuevo y quédate ahí hasta que yo te diga que esta bien salir! — dijo ella y yo deje de caminar justo antes de que entrara al armario.

—¡No me voy a esconder como una marica esta vez!

—No eres un marica. ¡Solo escóndete! Solamente lo empeoraras mas para ambos.

— ¿Prometes gritar si él empieza a golpearte? —Tomo un respiro— ¡Prométeme que lo harás Bella!

—¡Lo prometo! — dijo ella y finalmente se las arreglo para meterme en el armario cerrando las puertas en mi cara de nuevo. Oí la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y sus ligeros pasos dirigirse a la planta baja.

El tiempo es una perra.

Iba y venia en el minúsculo espacio que era el armario de Bella. Comencé a hiperventilar y sudor corría por mi cara. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar mi corazón o como si fuera a golpear una pared.

¿Por qué no ha regresado?

Me senté en su armario y me le quede viendo a su sweater verde.

¡Jodido sweater verde! ¡Jodidos Converse, estabas en mi culo! Estaba sentado sobre ellos y no tenia espacio para quitarlos. ¡Jodido aroma a fresas! ¡Tenia que salir de aquí! ¿Que tal si Bella gritaba y yo no la oía? Probablemente este muy lejos y no la escuche. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Abrí la puerta del armario y gentil, pero rápidamente llegue a la puerta de su habitación y puse mi oído contra ella.

Nada.

Trate de abrir la puerta, pero tenia seguro.

¡Maldita Bella, traidora! ¡Lo prometiste! Empuje mi rabia por ella lejos y comencé a pensar en lo peor.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué tal si la mataba? ¿Qué tal si todavía estaba enojado por lo de anoche y la golpeaba tan feo que la mataba? ¡Seria mi culpa! Corrí a la puerta de su balcón y estaba a punto de abrir para ir a buscarla, cuando Charles camino hacia su patrulla con dos maletas, una en cada mano. Lucia enojado y hasta la madre de cansado, pero eso no evitaba que se viera violento mientras tiraba sus maletas en el auto. Rudamente se subió a su patrulla y se largo.

Me voltee hacia la habitación de Bella, cuando alguien le quito el seguro a la puerta desde afuera. Cuando su cabeza se asomo suspire de alivio. Ni siquiera la deje entrar a su habitación cuando camine hacia ella.

—¿Qué carajos Bella? Estaba sofocándome de la jodida preocupación. ¡Al menos podrías haber venido a decirme que estabas bien! ¡y luego le pones seguro a la jodida puerta! ¿Cómo carajos se suponía que iba a ayudarte? ¿con un carajo que no piensas? — le grite y ella me miraba confundida.

—Uh… no te preocupes. Él no hizo nada, así que no necesite que me ayudaras. ¡Cálmate! —dijo ella y arrugo sus cejas.

—Pero pudo haberlo hecho.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Sabes que? ¡Como sea! —dije y ella sonrió. — ¿Y por que carajos estas sonriendo?

—Luces gracioso cuando estas enojado. — mi cara cayo y trate de recomponerla, únicamente causando que ella riera. No pude evitar reírme por su risa.

—Bella solo hace unos cuantos minutos estabas…

—Lo se, pero ¡Padre se va por el resto de la semana! — chillo. En una situación normal, una niña hubiera estado triste por que su padre se va, pero para Bella, era una bendición.

—¿A dónde?

—Seattle, tiene una reunión de la que apenas y le dijeron, pero ¡se fue! — dijo ella de nuevo y le sonreí. Se veía adorable cuando estaba toda saltarina de alegría.

_¿Adorable?_

—Bueno esas son buenas noticias.

—¡Mierda que si! — dijo ella y camino hacia su cama y se sentó. —Lamento no haber venido a sacarte. Me puso a cocinar mientras se alistaba para irse. No confiaba en que te quedaras dentro así que tuve que ponerle seguro a la puerta. Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada hasta la madre que el subiera, pero no lo hizo. Trate de mantener mis ojos en él. Pero…— suspiro y miro hacia abajo. —Él no subió. — dijo ella y de repente me miro de nuevo. —¿Tienes hambre? Hice sándwiches.

—Acabo de comer.

—Oh bueno, si te da hambre dime… a menos que ya te quieras ir.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No… quiero decir… depende de ti. Te puedes quedar si quieres. —dijo ella cuando oí mi teléfono sonar.

—Mierda, ¿Dónde esta mi teléfono? —Bella se paro y abrió un cajón en su mesita de noche y lo saco. Me lo paso y yo gruñí cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla.

_Alice._

¿Tenían tanto miedo de llamarme? ¿Qué hicieron que me llamara mi hermana? Presione el botón verde y conteste.

—Si.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward! ¿Dónde has estado? Llame a casa para preguntar como estabas cuando Esme me dijo que no estabas en tu habitación. Le dije que no estabas en la escuela y ella dijo que adivino eso porque tu Volvo estaba en casa. Pero entonces empezó asustarse porque no estabas en la casa y…

—Alice cálmate. Estoy bien y me siento mejor.

—¿Dónde estas?

—Um…— no podía decirle la verdad. Ella pensaría que mis razones son algo mas. —-No importa. Estoy bien lo juro.

—Bueno, ¿estarás en casa esta noche?

—¿Estaba Esme llorando?

—Si…— susurro al teléfono. —Y Carlisle no lucia nada feliz.

—Entonces… no. No estaré. Pero diles que no se preocupen y que solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas.

—No puedes esconderte Edward.

—Si puedo hermana y por hoy lo hare. — dije y colgué el teléfono. Me voltee a ver a Bella. Estaba viendo hacia sus pies como si estuviera tratando de no escuchar mi conversación. —¿Puedo… puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? No quiero ir hoy a casa. Mi familia esta muy enojada conmigo y ellos no sospecharan que estoy aquí así que no me hallaran. Quiero decir si no me quieres aquí yo…

—Esta bien. Dormiré en el piso.

—¿Eres estúpida? No, es tu habitación y es tu casa. Yo soy el imbécil vagabundo así que me merezco el piso.

—No eres un vagabundo y nadie se merece el piso.

—Solo déjame hacer algo bueno hoy. ¡Déjame sacrificarme por tu sueño! — dije y ella rodo los ojos y asintió.

Bella y yo nos pasamos el día viendo TV y parloteando de cualquier cosa y diciendo y protestando sobre cosas en las que no acordamos, las cuales eran muchas. Ella me alimento y me sentí como un completo idiota teniéndola cocinando para mí, pero ella insistió. Después de probar su comida, hice de lado mi orgullo y ¡engullí esa mierda! Estaba asombrosa. Me dio una aspirina y hielo para mi cara. Casi no reconozco mi hinchado rostro cuando me vi por primera vez en el espejo. Le pregunte a Bella que si seria sexi, si la cortada encima de mi ojo se volviera una cicatriz, y ella solo rió y rodo sus ojos.

Le puso seguro a la puerta de nuevo, cuando su mama finalmente llego casa. Una hora después ella regreso y me informo que su mama se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, así que no tendría por que preocuparme, pero que tendría que susurrar. Ignore todas las llamadas después de que Alice me llamo, porque o era Esme, Emmet o Alice de nuevo. Esme me dejo un mensaje de voz diciendo que no llamaría la policía para buscarme, porque sabía que ya estaba en problemas con ellos y además por que probablemente ellos no me buscarían ya que tengo 18 años. Pero ella si buscaría por mí si me pasaba un día más fuera de casa. Borre ese mensaje.

La noche llego y Bella me arreglo el piso con almohadas y un edredón y un oso de peluche. Le enseñe el dedo y le avente el osito, elle rió. Podía acostumbrarme a ese sonido. Era adorable.

_¿Qué mierdas Cullen? ¿Desde cuando las cosas son "adorables", tu marica?_

Desde que Bella ríe. ¡Ya supéralo maldita sea!

Nos acostamos en silencio. Yo en el piso y ella en su cama. Me pregunte si estaba dormida o si no podía dormir por que yo estaba allí.

—¿Bella?

—Hmm— la oí decir y me sonreí a mi mismo mientras descansaba en el piso.

—¿Estas despierta?

—Nah, solo estoy hablando en mi maldito dormir Cullen. Así de genial soy.

—Eres una jodida sabelotodo, Bella.

—Hmm, vivirás. — me reí.

—¿Bella?

—¿Edward? — pregunto y yo reí de nuevo. Esta chica…

—Gracias. — ella no respondió de vuelta. Me quede viendo al techo y tome un gran respiro. — Te debo por las siguientes tres vidas. — ella rió de nuevo.

—¿Solo tres?

—Esta bien, tal vez cinco, pero eso no suena lo suficiente tampoco.

—No exageres Edward. Hice lo que cualquiera con corazón y conciencia hubiera hecho.

—No, hiciste muchísimo más que eso.

—Si insistes Edward, supongo que soy un ángel. — dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho ese día en la biblioteca que tu me hubieras dejado donde me encontraste? ¡Mentiste! — dije en un juguetón tono enojado.

—Um supongo que no me conozco a mí misma. No puedo decidirme.

—Bueno yo te conozco.

—¿Lo haces? ¡Ja! — dijo ella y yo suspire de irritación. —Esta bien, ¿Qué sabes acerca de mí?

—Lo suficiente para saber que no me hubieras dejado donde me hallaste— dije y ella se quedo en silencio. Desearía poder ver su rostro para ver que estaba pensando. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y yo todavía no podía dormir.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Estas despierto?

—No Bella, solo tengo largas conversaciones mientras duermo.

—¡Sabelotodo! — dijo ella y yo reí. —¿Cómo te esta tratando el piso?

—Mi trasero duele y mi cuello esta matándome. Aparte de eso estoy bien.

—Bueno tú quisiste ser el héroe. Yo te lo advertí.

—Si lo hiciste, supéralo.

—Um… uh… tú… um

—Escúpelo Bella.

—-Um puedes acostarte conmigo… quiero decir yo estaré en mi lado de la cama y tu puedes estar en tu lado de la cama. Puedes poner todas esas almohadas entre nosotros si quieres. — balbuceo y yo reí.

—Nah, es tu cama. Seria muy miserable de mí hacer eso.

—Como sea, solo no digas que no te la ofrecí. — dijo ella y trate de cerrar mis ojos, pero no estaba funcionando. Después de unos cuantos minutos, mi culo, cuello y espalda estaban rogándome que dejara de ser un pinche imbécil orgulloso y me acurrucara junto a Bella.

_¿Acurrucarse? ¡Marica!_

¡Jodete, mis nalgas duelen!

Me senté agarrando mi almohada y camine hacia la cama de Bella. Bella estaba acostada en uno de los bordes de la cama enrollada en sus mantas y yo sonreí para mi y me metí en la cama.

—¿Supongo que estas siendo miserable? — murmuro Bella media dormida con sus ojos cerrados.

—Sip, miserable es mi segundo nombre.

—No importa. — murmuro de nuevo y no le respondí de vuelta. La deje dormir. Me acosté encarándola y en cuestión de segundos, mi nariz fue envuelta en su aroma de fresas y su cálido aliento. Trague saliva e ignore el cálido extraño jodido sentimiento que tengo cuando me le quedo viendo a Bella dormir. Un rizo de su cabello cayo sobre su rostro y ella movió su nariz probablemente le hacia cosquillas. Me reí ligeramente y quite el mechón de cabello y gentilmente lo puse detrás de su oreja.

No se por cuanto tiempo solo me quede ahí, mirando su rostro. Me mantuvo despierto, pero cuando por fin me quede dormido, fue como si su paz me hubiera llevado a mí también. Nunca había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida. Nada me dolía o me molestaba. Era cálido y cómodo.

Me desperté cuando comenzó a ponerse caliente y me di cuenta de que era porque el jodido sol brillaba sobre mi cara.

¡Joder!, ¿que hora era? Mire a mí alrededor y golpee la cama y no halle Bella. Había una nota sobre su almohada y la agarre.

_Lamento no haberte despertado para ir a la escuela. Pero te veías muy cómodo. Pensé que necesitarías otro día para recuperarte. Y francamente Cullen todavía luces como la mierda. Dudo que puedas deslumbrar a las chicas con esa cara._

Me reí. —¡Jodete Bella! — le dije a la nota.

_Te deje un poco de comida en la mesita de noche y mi madre no esta en casa. Se fue temprano a esa cosa de su club de libros. Regresare durante el almuerzo. Oh y si decides regresar a tu casa, llévate tus asquerosas ropas._

_Sinceramente tu sabelotodo,_

_B_

_P.D ¡Roncas como un maldito león!_

Me reí de nuevo. Me gustaba esta Bella juguetona. No es tan paranoica y de hecho luce viva.

Seguro había suficiente comida en su mesita. Me comí esa mierda como si fuera mi última comida. Seriamente Bella necesita empezar a interesarse en una carrera en las artes culinarias.

Vi la TV la mayor parte de la mañana, preguntándome si debería volver a casa y si lo hacia, ¿Qué demonios debía de hacer o decir? Esme me rogaría que aceptara algún tipo de ayuda o esas mierdas mientras que Carlisle me ignoraría o me aventaría a la calle. Bella no me permitiría esconderme aquí por el resto del año escolar. Mi mejor amigo, con el que últimamente he perdido contacto, Jasper, tampoco era una opción. Sus padres me odian y yo odio a su hija Rosalie.

No tenía a donde ir.

Ahora que estaba solo con Bella fuera, empecé a sentir ese estúpido sentimiento de nuevo y los pensamientos de tener ningún lugar a donde ir estaban deprimiéndome. Me levante y empecé a mirar los diferentes dibujos de Bella. Ahora que no estaba tan jodido, podía apreciarlo más. Había mucho que apreciar en el arte de Bella. Ella capturaba tantas emociones en los rostros de las personas. Capturaba emociones hasta en los animales. Aparentemente su animal favorito era el lobo. Tenía dibujos de Nativos Americanos corriendo a través de los bosques con una manada de lobos siguiéndolos de cerca. Tenia otro donde un nativo americano estaba a mitad de un salto y la mitad de su cuerpo se estaba transformando en un lobo.

—Genial. Un metamorfo. — me susurre.

Llegue a su vestidor donde estaba su TV. Bella no tenia tantas porquerías como Alice en el suyo. Ella solo tenia une cepillo y unos cuantos productos para el cabello y que no sabia para que eran, pero como sea. Uno de sus cajones estaba ligeramente abierta y me asome en ella.

_Esto esta realmente jodido. ¡Es su mierda!_

Lo se, pero soy curioso. Tal vez halle un vibrador o algo así. Me reí de mi mismo. Además, no es como si Bella tuviera algo horrible o algo que necesitara ser escondido y ella nunca sabrá.

Abrí más el cajón y metí la mano sacando la primera cosa que vi. Era un pequeño álbum de fotos.

Ves fotos… no es tan es malo.

Lo abrí para ver las primeras fotos. Había fotos de una mujer cargando un bebe con cabello castaño y grandes ojos café. Supuse que era Bella ya que la bebe lucia justo como ella. Voltee la pagina y ahí estaba Bella bebe de nuevo en los brazos de un Nativo americano en una silla de ruedas. En otra pagina, Bella de niña en un montón de lodo con un pequeño nativo americano. Me reí ligeramente de la foto. Bella lucia linda.

_¿Linda? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿James y Charles te golpearon demasiado fuerte? ¡Te has convertido en un blandito!_

Voltee a la siguiente página. Era una Bella más grande. Se veía mas joven que ahora, pero un poco mas rellena en las mejillas. Ella tenía su brazo alrededor de una mujer que salía en las fotos anteriores pero esta vez la mujer lucia mas grande… mas cansada. Fui a la siguiente foto. Era Bella con un grupo de chicos nativo americanos probablemente de La Push. Ella tenía su brazo alrededor de otra chica nativo americana. Estaban haciéndole muecas a la cámara y pude sentir la sonrisa crecer en mis labios. Bella tenía su lengua de fuera y le puso orejas de conejo al chico. Era extraño ver una Bella tan libre. Era casi impensable.

Voltee la página cuando un pedazo de plástico cayó del libro y aterrizo en el piso. Puse el álbum abajo y recogí el pedazo de plástico y cuando lo voltee, me di cuenta que era un brazalete de hospital.

_Nombre: Isabella Swan-DOB 09/13/1992- Mujer/Blanca_

_Admisión- 09/13/2005_

Rápidamente hice los cálculos, Bella tenia 13.

Mire dentro del cajón y encontré un folder amarillo manila. Lo tome.

No debí hacerlo.

_¡No debiste imbécil! ¡No es tu mierda como para que andes viendo!_

Bella dijo algo acerca de cuando tenia 13. Tenia que saber.

No debí haber abierto ese maldito folder.

Debí haber escuchado a mi maldita voz interior.

El folder estaba lleno de archivos y cuentas de hospital.

Mientras leía las notas y diagnósticos, sentí mi estomago girar.

_Dos costillas rotas, fractura del pómulo derecho, labios perforados, fractura de cráneo y nariz._

No hubiera sido tan malo si no hubiera leído el nombre del paciente.

_Isabella Swan. _

De repente sentí un sudor frio al voltear la página. Unas cuantas Polaroids cayeron en mis manos. Un horriblemente sangriento rostro de mujer golpeado. Sus labios estaba cortados, ambos ojos estaban cerrados por la hinchazón y ambos estaban negros y azules. Su cara estaba cubierta en sangre.

Jodida sangre.

Era ella.

Era Bella.

Solo era una niña.

Tome una de las fotos con una de mis temblorosas manos.

Dios mío, Bella. Esta mierda… esta mierda esta mal.

Sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Deje salir un tembloroso respiro.

—¡Que carajos estas haciendo con eso! — voltee mis ojos hacia Bella. Estaba parada en su puerta. Deje de respirar y mi boca cayo abierta por la mirada en sus ojos.

Estaba enfurecida. Sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba respirando pesadamente.

—Edward, ¿Qué putas estas haciendo con eso? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!— grito y yo salte.

—Be… Be… Bella— me las arregle para susurrar. Ella furiosamente camino hacia mí y me arrebato el folder de las manos. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me pare ahí, congelado con mis manos todavía puestas como si todavía estuviera sosteniendo el folder. Solo no lo podía creer. Eso no puede ser real. Esta demasiado jodido. —¡Lárgate a la chingada de mi cuarto! ¡Vete a la chingada de mi casa! — grito y yo e aleje de ella. Ella se congelo a ver que estaba viendo las fotos.

Ella sostuvo el folder en sus temblorosas manos y lagrimas caían en las fotos con ligeros goteos. Su labio inferior temblaba y comenzó a mecerse sobre sus pies. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados en las fotos y yo no sabia que hacer. ¡Soy un jodido idiota! Pase mis dedos a través de mis cabellos, tome un gran respiro y sorbí la nariz.

—Bella…— susurre pero ella no respondió. —Bella, ¿quien te hizo eso? ¿Fue… fue _Él_? — pregunte y su rostro se derrumbo. Dejo caer el folder causando que todos los papeles y fotos se dispersaran sobre el piso. Bella comenzó a sacudirse un poco más violentamente de lo usual y comenzó a jadear por aire. — ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? — grite, pero ella no me respondió.

En lugar de eso, cayo sobre sus rodillas y su cara regreso a esa inexpresividad que tanto odiaba. Caí sobre mis rodillas, ignorando el dolor que causo y gentilmente puse mis manos en sus mejillas.

—¡Bella, háblame! Bella por favor regresa. ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa a mí Bella! — dije frotando circulo en sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Ella dejo salir un sonoro quejido, su cara se derrumbo y finalmente comenzó a llorar. La jale hacia mi pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Ella enterró su cara en mi pecho y lo dejo salir.

—Solo déjalo salir Bella. Déjalo salir. —susurre en su cabello y los brazos de Bella envolvieron mi cintura.

**¡Oh! Maassss enredoss & ¡pobre Bells se imaginan lo que sufrio! u.u aunque ame el lazo que desarrollaron este capitulo así como que ella lo dejo entrar y el aww no se, pero ven que si tiene conciencia mi Eddieboy! Por cierto la canción es **_**Bulletproof**_** lo se no traduci eso pero es que se oye bien en ingles… & bueno que opinan ¿Review? xD sii por favor! Déjenme ver que piensan que su rev's alimentan mi alma (: los quiero y espero no demorar mas!**


	13. De guardia

**Después de 10dias, muchas horas, incontables segundo, 10339 palabras traducidas, 10 167 espacios contados, 20 mierdas, 4 perras y 24 joder… volvi con capitulo nuevo… & bueno la excusa de siempre mis pinches fucking profesores bitches y la tareaa y exámenes que me traen loca..! : pero pss me apure & siendo las 2:41am en MÉXICO! Ii haciendo tarea de Economia, lo termine… así que perdonen horrores de ortografiaa plisss…es que owwww otra vez .. muchos revieewwws *-*& favoritos! De veras que por eso dije pff espuerzate se lo merecen… y bueno sin mas.. ¡LEAN!**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 13. De guardia

**BPOV**

Amo los sueños sin orden.

Especialmente si involucran a Edward…

Mi sueño consistía en Edward y su sonrisa torcida y mi estúpido sonrojo. No recuerdo el resto del sueño y me hubiera pasado mas tiempo tratando de entenderlo, pero de repente una sonora vibración me transporto a la realidad.

Al principio no abrí mis ojos. Estaba un poco asustada de darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y que no había tenido un día de "conexión" con Edward. Se había convertido en algo tan fácil hablar y bromear con él que no fue si no hasta ahora que me di cuenta que era _¡Edward! Si, ese Edward._

¿Que caraj…?

Ni una vez cuestione los motivos de Edward o me sentí paranoica sobre todo el tiempo en que me abrí con él. No tenia miedo de que él me molestara o me juzgara… y el no hizo nada de eso. Una parte de mi me decía que la razón por la que me sentía tan libre con él, era por la manera en la que lo había hallado ayer en la mañana.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan vulnerable o golpeado. Una parte de mi se debilito por él cuando vi el estado tan roto en el que estaba. Era como si me viera a mí en él. Finalmente, alguien necesitaba _mí _ayuda. No lo ayude por mi propia seguridad egoísta de sentirme útil, mierda ni siquiera pensé en eso hasta ahora. Ayude a Edward porque nadie merece ser dejado a morir. El me necesitaba y aunque el ni siquiera lo pidió, yo fui la única que lo encontró así que tuve que hacerlo.

No entendía mi repentina preocupación y prisa por ayudar y curar a Edward. Temblaba y jadeaba de pura preocupación cada vez que el gemía de dolor mientras manejaba a mi casa. Estaba desesperada y nerviosa. Me apresure a casa no sabiendo a donde mas llevarlo. El no quería ir a su casa y yo no lo cuestionaría sobre eso y parecía que odiaba los hospitales.

¿Qué tal si se rompió algo? He visto demasiada TV y él tal vez tenga alguna hemorragia interna o algo. ¿Qué tal si esta muriendo? ¿Qué tal si…

_¡Swan él no esta muriendo! El chico solo esta golpeado. Un poco de hielo y limpiar sus heridas harán magia._

Ocuparme de Edward empezó siendo increíblemente difícil. Su cara estaba ensangrentada. Había algo de sangre seca y luego sangre fresca y yo no podía soportarlo. Cuando lo había hallado, había empujado mi estúpido miedo a la sangre atrás en mi mente, la adrenalina de ayudar a Edward me ayudo a ahogar ese miedo, pero ahora mientras el yacía en mi cama desmayado y a pulgadas de mí… no podía respirar ya que sabia que olería el horrible aroma del fierro. Temblé y me sentía enferma hasta los huesos, pero sabia que tenia que mantener la compostura ya que no le haría ningún bien a Edward si me desmayaba. Tenia que hacer esto.

Tenia que hacer esto por él.

En su sueño Edward continuaba repitiendo la misma cosa.

"_Despierta… no… despierta… te __ahogaste… estúpido… estúpido… no enfermo… ahogaste… despierta Liz"_

Cuando Edward se había despertado no le había preguntado o le había recordado acerca de lo que había dicho. No era mi problema, pero no podía evitar el preguntarme. La voz de Edward estaba llena de angustia y preocupación. Tenia que ser algo serio. Tal vez si sentía lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo, me diría. Pero no lo presionaría.

¿Quién es Liz?

Después de pasar todo el día con Edward, me di cuenta que fácil era hablar con él. Hablamos sobre cosas al azar… muchas cosas y nuestro silencio incomodo de antes no mostro más la cara. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, no podía obligarme a recordar todas las cosas negativas que creía de él. Cuando el estaba a solas conmigo, parecía relajado y dejaba de pretender ser ese idiota que era en la escuela.

Me gusta este Edward.

Finalmente abrí mis ojos y me iba a voltear a ver si Edward seguía dormido o si aun siquiera seguía aquí, pero no tuve que hacerlo. Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su cara enterrada en mi nuca. Sus cálidos respiros le hacían cosas a mi piel y podía sentir mi estúpido sonrojo. Gentilmente trate de alejarme de él, pero él solo apretó el agarre en mí.

—No…— murmuro y yo me reí. Trate de alejarme de nuevo y gentilmente moví su brazo lejos de mí y el maldijo… dormido. —Bien… jodete. — se volteo y yo reí de nuevo. Me senté y me voltee a verlo, tal vez estaba despierto y yo estaba siendo una idiota. Pero para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba dormido. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y roncaba bajito. Aun con la cara golpeada, Edward era hermoso. Se veía mas joven e inofensivo mientras dormía. Estaba viéndolo dormir y disfrutándolo. Soy un fenómeno.

Sus suaves movimientos de su respiración hicieron mis ojos viajar de su cara a su pecho. Luego, desde su pecho podía ver que su… bueno mi playera… estaba enrollada hacia arriba desde el fondo y podía ver su ombligo y el ligero vello. Rápidamente perdí el aliento y sentí el calor en mi cara. Salte de la cama.

Soy una chica tan tonta.

Realmente, soy una jodida idiota.

Ayer, lo había visto sin camisa y babeado un poco. Creo que me vio y juro que quería desaparecer. Pero Edward es una criatura tan bella. La manera en que su pecho esta esculpido y ligeramente cubierto de vello. La manera en que ríe y cruza sus brazos cuando se sienta junto a mí y la manera en que la ligera barba cubre su perfecta mandíbula y…

_¡Swan!_

Cierto.

Me aliste para la escuela lo más silenciosamente posible. Aunque Edward estaba ido en el mundo-de-las-pijamadas, aun así me vestí en mi baño sintiéndome un poco cohibida. Corrí escaleras abajo después de ponerle seguro a mi puerta y me encamine a la cocina donde halle a mi madre haciendo el desayuno.

Esto era raro… ¡oh por Dios! ¿Padre esta aquí? Mira hacia afuera por una de las ventanas y no había señales de la patrulla de Padre. Suspire de alivio y me gire hacia mi madre quien me estaba viendo con confusión.

—Bueno, buenos días Bella. ¿Qué te tiene tan paranoica hoy? — pregunto y volvió su atención a sus huevos.

¿Paranoica? ¿Yo? Ja madre. Yo que pensaba que eso ya era parte de mi descripción.

—Nada— dije caminando hacia su lado. —Yo solo… um pensé haber oído algo— dije y ella volteo sus huevos.

—Es gracioso que lo menciones Bells, anoche creí haber oído algo también. — dijo ella y casi jadeo para así yo solita echarme de cabeza.

—¿Qu-que oíste?

—No lo se… pensé que sonaba como la voz de un hombre, pero supongo que solo estoy oyendo cosas. Tu escu…

—¡No! — la corte y ella salto. Sacudí mi cabeza y evite mirarla a la cara. Sabía que mis traidores ojos me descubrirían, no sabia como me explicaría.

_Uh mamá, he estado escondiendo un chico en mi habitación y esta dormido en mi cama. También me las he arreglado para babear y confundirme por lo bien que luce su pecho…_

No, eso no suena nada apropiado.

—Esta bien…— dijo mamá se sirvió ella y me paso a mi un plato de comida. Trague mi desayuno y aunque ya estaba satisfecha, pretendí tener todavía hambre.

—Um, voy a hacer un omelet —dije tomando algunos huevos y otros ingredientes. Mama puso su plato en el lavatrastos y suspiro.

—Bueno tu hambriento, hambriento hipopótamo, me voy a ir alistara ahora. — dijo ella y se lavo las manos.

—Está bien, voy a ignorar el hecho de que me has llamado hipopótamo, y preguntar. ¿A dónde vas? — ella rio ligero y se volteo a verme. Juro que nunca había visto tanta luz en los ojos de mi madre o sonrojarse.

¡Sonrojarse!

—Mi reunión del club de lectura es hoy.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sip, Phil nos va a llevar a Port Ángeles para almorzar y a su tienda de libros. ¿No es eso genial? — debería sentirme emocionada por el entusiasmo de mi madre, pero algo acerca de este Phil, simplemente me molestaba.

—Um si… suena bien. — dije y ella comenzó a caminar a su habitación. —Mamá.

—Si bebe. — ella se detuvo.

—Cuando dices "nos", ¿cuantos son los que van a ir?

—Um… bueno… uh um somos nosotras cuatro, y luego esta Phil y su asistente Boyd.

—Oh… esta bien.

—¿Por que bebe?

—Nada en particular. Solo me lo estaba preguntando.

—Está bien bebe, ahora tengo que alistarme. Probablemente estaré fuera todo el día. Si regresas y no estoy aquí, todavía hay unas sobras de anoche. Si ya no te veo cuando me vaya, ¡Te amo! — dijo ella, me mando un beso volado y corrió hacia su habitación. Ignore mi preocupación acerca de Phil, pensando en eso solo esta sobreactuando y me dirigí a de vuelta a la cocina.

Termine el omelet de Edward lo puse en un plato, agarre algo de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y me dirigí a mi habitación. Edward seguía dormido, enredado entre mis sabanas y no pude evitar el sonreír por lo cómodo que lucia. Le deje la comida y le escribí una nota, dejándole saber que regresaría a ver como seguía durante el almuerzo, y agarre mis cosas y me fui a la escuela.

Me hubiera quedado con él, pero realmente no quería volver a atrasarme en la escuela. Era una piedra en el zapato el volverme a poner al corriente. Y si iba sacarme a mí y a mi mamá del hoyo infernal que llamábamos hogar, tenia que estar al corriente.

Mientras manejaba hacia la escuela, no pude evitar el reproducir las cosas de las que había hablado con Edward y solo las miradas que el me daría. Sonreí como idiota. Él era un idiota. Siempre estaba haciendo comentarios inteligentes y quejándose por todo aquello en lo que no estábamos de acuerdo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Pero no podía evitar que me gustara.

Sentía otra maldita emoción que no era miedo con él. Era o irritación o irritación cómica, pero no estaba asustada. Mi cuerpo no se sacudía hasta que el punto de doler y no sentía como si mi corazón fuera a explotar por que estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. No dolía. No me dolía con Edward.

Pero lo cuestione.

Odio que cuestionar todo.

Todavía tenía mis paredes arriba.

No podía caer por Edward Cullen. Él es conocido por ser un mentiroso. No puede confiarse en él.

Me encamine a mi primer clase y me estaba volviendo loca. Quería checar como seguía Edward, pero sabia que si llamaba a casa el no respondería. Eso seria muy estúpido de su parte. La escuela estaba llena de chismes sobre el.

Algunos decían que se metió en una pelea con un tipo de Port Ángeles.

Otros decían que fue asaltado por una banda.

Algunos todavía creían que estaba en la cárcel y que iba a estar ahí por unos cuantos días.

Algunos decían que se lo merecía por ser tan idiota. No se por que esos comentarios me encabronaron. ¿Quién carajos se creían que eran para hablar de el así?

Mientras me encaminaba a Bio, la clase antes del almuerzo, pase por el casillero de Alice Cullen. Odiaba haberlo hecho. Nunca había visto a Alice lucir tan devastada. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y las mejillas rojas. Tenía pañuelos en una de sus manos y de vez en cuando se tallaba las lagrimas mientras sostenía la mano de Jasper.

—Solo estoy tan preocupada por el Jas— dijo ella y sollozo. Pretendí mirar un aviso que estaba colgando en la pared para poder escuchar.

—quiero decir oí lo que papá le dijo la otra noche y aunque no fue tan malo, no era lo que un chico como Edward necesita. Quiero ir con el y decirle que papá solo estaba enojado y que las cosas estarán mejor, pero eso solo encambronaría mas a Edward. ¡Dios sabrá donde esta ahora! Desearía saber. — sollozo y Jasper la tomo entre sus brazos y beso su frente.

—Está bien bebe, conociendo a Edward, probablemente esta afuera divirtiéndose o paseando con algunos amigo— ¿Qué carajos sabe él?

—¿Pero con quien? ¿Qué no sabe lo preocupado que estamos? Esme ha estado llamando a todos y no ha hablado con Carlisle desde ayer. Solo desearía que nos dijera con quien esta para que así dejáramos de preocuparnos. No quiero que caiga de nuevo en ese oscuro hoyo en el que estuvo años atrás… meses atrás. Esa mierda no le hizo ningún bien.

—Lo se bebe, lo se— susurro ligeramente Jasper palmeando su pequeña espalda mientras la sostenía.

—Solo deseo que Edward deje que alguien lo ayude, — lloro ella y yo me voltee a verla. Lucia tan rota y preocupada. Me rompió el corazón y me tomo toda mi voluntad y poder el no ir hacia ella y decirle que él no estaba en ningún "hoyo negro" y que estaba conmigo. Aunque mi casa era un infierno, Satanás no estaba en casa, así que Edward estaba salvo. Pero Edward no quiere que nadie sepa donde esta. El confía en yo no le diga a nadie.

_El confía en ti Swan y necesita ayuda. ¿Lo puedes ayudar Swan? _

No lo se. Ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mi misma, menos a otra persona. Ni siquiera se de lo que necesita ser salvado.

_¿Importa?_

No.

Alice abrió sus ojos y me atrapo viéndola. Arrugo sus cejas y levanto su cabeza lejos de la de su novio y tuve que escapar.

Camine lejos antes de que pudiera verlo en mi cara.

Durante toda la clase de Bio me retorcí en mi asiento mientras veía el maldito reloj. Nunca había estado tan ansiosa por el maldito almuerzo. La campana sonó y por primera vez, le gane a todos a salir del salón y me dirigí a mi camioneta.

Me apresure a llegar a mi casa, me preguntaba si hoy todavía estaría ahí. ¿Seguiría siendo amable conmigo o volvería a ignorarme o a actuar como un imbécil? Quería abofetearme a mi misma. Soy tan jodidamente patética. No se por que estoy tan preocupada por las reacciones de Edward. _Si el actúa como un imbécil hoy, solo aviéntalo afuera y no le vuelvas a hablar de nuevo._ Una vez fue suficiente, dos es una jodida cachetada en la cara. Ya he sido abofeteada demasiadas veces en mi vida.

Estacione mi camioneta en frente de mi casa y casi corrí a mi habitación. Antes de entrar, tuve que recomponerme para que así no me viera como una tonta. No solamente estaba toda nerviosa, pero estaba… ¿emocionada? ¿estaba jodidamente emocionada? Tome un gran respiro, me trague mi emoción y sacudí mi estupidez.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, mis ojos rápidamente lo buscaron y cuando lo hallaron, mi corazón se hundió. Perdí el aliento.

Perdí todo,

¡No… no… no… no... no… no¡

¿Cómo pudo? Confié en el. ¿Por qué me traicionaría de este modo?

Ahí estaba él, parado enfrente de mi tocador con… con ese jodido folder amarillo manila. Ahora sabía. Sabía lo que nadie sabe. El sabe lo que he escondido por tantos años. El sabe… él sabe… el va a pensar que soy una rara. Que va a ver que estoy arruinada. Arruinada.

¡No… no… Dios no!

Podía sentir la ira hervir en mi sangre y la desesperación obscurecía mis sentidos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a encontrar esa mierda? Mo jodido pasado. ¿Por qué carajos? ¿Por que? Edward todavía no me había notado. Sus manos estaban temblando mientras sostenían el folder y su rostro estaba destruido.

_No podía soportarlo._

_Se esta sintiendo mal por mi. No quiero eso._

_Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio._

—¡Que carajos estas haciendo con eso! — grite tan alto que no reconocí mi propia voz. No me reconocía ya.

Esta no soy yo. Este es mi lado cobarde enojado por que él encontró lo que encontró.

Estaba respirando tan fuerte y podía sentir el calor de mi ira en mi pecho y el pánico en mis ojos. El no me estaba respondiendo. _Que se joda… que se joda…que se joda… que se joda._

—Edward, ¿Qué putas estas haciendo con eso? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!— grite de nuevo y Edward salto.

_¿Que carajos esta mal conmigo?_

_¿Qué esta mal conmigo?_

—Be… Be… Bella—murmuro e hizo mi ira quemar aun mas. No era su culpa. Lo se. Pero _ella_ no lo sabe. Bella cobarde no le importa una mierda. Rudamente camine hacia el y con toda la fuerza que tenia, le arrebate el folder de las manos.

—¡Lárgate a la chingada de mi cuarto! ¡Vete a la chingada de mi casa! — lo quiero lejos.

_Vete… vete… vete… solo déjame sola. Déjame sola… sola._

Edward no se movió. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos y su respiración era temblorosa.

Mire hacia lo que estaba viendo.

_Dios mío. ¡No!_

_Soy yo._

_¡No, no soy yo! Es un patético pedazo de mierda._

_¡Eres tu Swan! Tú eres un pedazo de mierda._

Las imágenes de mi ensangrentado y casi muerto rostro me llevaron de vuelta a ese día. Me llevaron a ese momento. Podía oírlo a _Él_. Podía oírla a ella también.

—_Eres una jodida ramera, perra. Justo como tu madre. ¡Tú jodida ramera!_

_Ella estaba llorando en el fondo mientras el lo hacia._

_Ella no lo detuvo o dijo algo. Le llore. Le rogué. Ella no se movió._

—_Te mereces esto. Te mereces esto. Solo sigue diciéndote esto tú pequeña perra y dolerá menos._ —_ me escupió. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento y sentir su saliva en mi cara. Él no se detuvo. Quería que lo hiciera. Le rogué que parara hasta que mi boca no se pudo mover mas y empecé a ahogarme con mi propia sangre._

_Mientras el me golpeaba y pateaba hacia la oscuridad, todavía podía oírlo. Podía oírlo en la excruciante oscuridad y rezaba a Dios que solo me llevara ya. Pero no lo hizo… y yo todavía por oírlo a EL._

—_Te mereces esto tú pequeña perra. ¡Te mereces esto! — escupió y su puño encontró mi cara… de nuevo._

_Me lo merecía. Me lo merecía. Me lo merecía. Me lo merecía. _

Odiaba perderme. Sentía como si nunca fuera a regresar.

—Bella…— oí su hermosa voz. Sonaba tan lejos. Quería alcanzarlo y regresar. Quería regresar —Bella, ¿quien te hizo eso? ¿Fue… fue _Él_? — si tan solo supiera. Sentí mis dedos debilitarse y deje ir el folder. No podía respirar. De repente sentí como si me estuviera ahogando y mis pulmones dolieran por aire — ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

_Por favor Edward…_

Sentí un lacerante dolor. Me di cuenta que había caído en mis rodillas, pero no pude regresarme. De repente sentí sus manos en mi rostro.

—¡Bella, háblame! Bella por favor regresa. ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa a mí Bella! — su aliento golpeo mi cara y su hermoso aroma y yo quería regresar. Quería regresar. El tallo mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme a mí? ¡No es justo! Estoy tan asustada ¡No es justo!_

Mi mente estaba cansada de retenerlo y deje salir un ruidoso sollozo.

Comencé a llorar y me odie a mi misma por ello. No quería llorar. No.

_No me dejes llorar… no._

De repente sentí las manos de Edward jalarme hacia el y si no hubiera estado tan fuera de si, me hubiera encogido o saltado por el contacto, pero ya estaba muy lejos. El me jalo hacia su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Era tan cálido y suave su agarre. Me acurruque en su pecho a finalmente deje salir mi dolor.

—Solo déjalo salir Bella. Déjalo salir. —susurro en mi cabello y en ese momento nunca me había sentido tan a salvo. Enrolle mis manos alrededor de el, esperando que no le importara he hice lo que pidió.

Lo deje salir.

Solloce en su pecho y arrugue su camisa en mi mano mientras el tallaba circulo en mi espalda con sus manos.

—Todo estará bien Bella— susurro de nuevo y empezó a mecerme en sus brazos.

_No mi Edward. No lo esta._

No se cuanto me quede en los brazos de Edward, pero lo que si sabia es que no tenia intenciones de dejarlo ir. Era egoísta de mi parte, por que probablemente estaba adolorido, pero nunca me había sentido tan cómoda en mi vida. Su cálido pecho y el latir de su corazón servían de confort y aseguraban que lo que el estaba diciendo era cierto.

Estaría bien y desesperadamente quise creerle. Me dolía por que fuera verdad. Haría lo que sea.

Su cálido aliento en mi frente causo que suspirara. Podía sentir una opresión en el pecho y no saber que era e ignorarla.

No sabia como paso, pero Edward estaba ahora sentado en el piso conmigo en su regazo. El seguía meciéndome y tarareando bajito una dulce melodía. Trate de liberarlo de un poco de mi peso, pero justo cuando apenas me había movido, el apretó su agarre en mi y pude sentir la opresión.

Estaba de regreso.

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire. El tenía sus ojos cerrados y una simple sonrisa en los labios. Lucia tan pacifico. Sus moretones estaban poniéndose mejor y sus cortes estaban completamente cerrados. Gentilmente levante mi mano y cálida y suavemente pase mi dedo de su mandíbula a la oscuridad de sus ojos. Lentamente abrió los ojos y me miro, y por un momento solo nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro. Los suyos todavía estaban un poco rojos y yo no tenia idea de cómo lucia.

Solo había tenido otra crisis y dudaba que luciera atractiva. De repente sentí una ola de vergüenza golpearme. El había presenciado mi maldita crisis y visto esas horrendas fotos. Podía sentir mi piel volverse de un fuerte rojo y cerré mis ojos y mire lejos de él. Enterré mi cara en su pecho de nuevo y el gentilmente golpeo mi espalda.

—No te avergüences Bella. Nunca te sientas avergonzada conmigo. — susurro, pero no pude mirarlo. — ¿Te sientes mejor? — pregunto y yo asentí, todavía sin mirarlo a el. —Bella mírame. — suspire en su pecho y lentamente abrí mis ojos. — Sigues sin verme. — suspire de pura irritación y lo mire. Estaba usando una de sus estúpidas deslumbradoras sonrisas.

—Me siento mejor… gracias.

—Necesitas algo.

—No… Lo siento.

—No empieces con eso. Yo debería estar arrepentido.

—Tampoco empieces con eso. — dije y el sonrió de nuevo.

—Está bien lo prometo si tú lo prometes.

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien. — suspiro y aclaro su garganta. —¿Quieres recostarte o algo? — pregunto y yo asentí. Me ayudo a levantarme y gruño de puro dolor lo mire con culpa. — ¡Lo prometiste¡ — dijo el dándome una amenazadora sonrisa y trate lo mas por no reírme de vuelta.

Me acosté en mi cama y de repente me sentí toda exhausta. Cerré mis ojos y tome un gran respiro, oliendo a Edward en mi almohada. Me sonreí a mi misma. Lo oí cerrar la puerta y justo unos segundos después, se subió a mi cama.

Abrí mis ojos y lo encontré con su cabeza en mi otra almohada, brillantes ojos verdes, viéndome con preocupación.

—Estoy bien Cullen. Lo juro— murmure cerrando mis ojos.

—¿Segura? — ¿por que no podía dejarlo ir?

—Si, solo estoy arruinada. Ya te había dicho eso.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Bella?

— Estas tan seguro de eso Edward, que tal vez te crea. Pero claramente no presenciaste lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡Que se joda esa mierda! — escupió y yo abrí mis ojos, solo para hallarlo viéndome feo. — solo estar arruinada, si dejas que te arruinen. Justo ahora, solo estas un poco golpeada. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de los moretones? Ellos solo se van. — susurro de vuelta y yo enterré mi cara en mi almohada tratando de evitar sus ojos. De repente sentí su mano encima de la mía. —¡Por favor dime que no los dejaras! ¡No los dejes arruinarte! — su voz era baja pero enojada y yo contuve otro estúpido sollozo.

—No… no lo se. Solo déjame pensarlo.

—¿Pensar que?

—¡No lo se! Solo olvídalo. — suspire en mi almohada.

—Bueno… ¿quieres hablar sobre eso? Quiero decir no te presionare para que me digas… lo que paso. — levante mi cara de la almohada y lo mire. ¿Hablaba en serio? Sacudí mi cabeza y la acosté de nuevo en la almohada mientras miraba a cualquier parte de su pecho.

—Dame un poco de tiempo. No estoy lista. Todavía no. — susurre y el acostó su cabeza encarándome.

—Está bien. Solo debes saber que, si… si finalmente quieres decirle a alguien… estaré aquí —susurro de vuelta y gentilmente empezó a tallar mi hombro. Podía sentir los tontos escalofríos en mi piel —Estaré aquí — repitió.

—Gracias…— me las arregle para decir en un roto susurro.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien mas? — no estaba segura de por que insistía tanto, pero no me importo. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que se preocupara.

—No.

—Por que… me refiero…— suspiro en frustración mientras se detenía. —¿Cuándo estés lista, cierto?

—Si— dije simplemente y el sacudió su cabeza.

—Está bien… esperare. — se volteo de frente al techo moviendo su mano lejos de la mía. Ignore mi decepción por que lo hizo. — siento haber sido entrometido y andar viendo entra tus cosas. Eso no estuvo bien.

— Está bien. Ya lo supere. — dije y el rio oscuramente.

Nos quedamos ahí acostados por un buen rato. El dibujaba círculos en mi mano con su dedo índice y de vez en cuando, me miraba y jugaba con mi cabello. Lo deje. De alguna manera se sentía correcto. Se sentía natural. Se sentía como si nos hubiéramos conocido de años. Aun así, no podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle lo que me había pasado. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Todos estos años, había mantenido lo que me paso esa maldita noche para mí misma. Al principio dolía como la madre hacerlo. La única persona a la que todos creen que pueden acudir por lo que sea, no estuvo para mí: mi madre.

Ella había estado ahí y aparte de El, era la única que sabia.

Ella lo había visto.

No había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Camine con el recuerdo por años. El recuerdo pesaba en mis hombros y el miedo gobernaba mi vida. Todavía gobierna mi vida, pero ahora he empezado a dejar de renunciar, ven dulce melancolía. Es pacifica. Estoy cansada de pelear. Todo lo que quiero es paz.

Pero luego esta Edward.

Edward siempre esta mirándome mal si me rebajo y tratando de hacerme sentir bien con sus dulces palabras. Por que lo hace, nunca lo sabré. Solo se que he decidido confiar ciegamente en el. ¿Por qué no? no tengo nada más.

Nada.

Estaba finalmente en calma y mi respiración era lenta de nuevo.

—¿Todavía quieres que me vaya a la chingada de aquí? — pregunto arruinando el dulce silencio y se volteo a verme de nuevo. Me quede viendo sus ojos verdes y tome un respiro profundo.

—No. — respondí rogándole a Dios que no viera mi cruda honestidad y el sonrió.

—No me iré— dijo el y tomo mi mano en la suya de nuevo y le dio un ligero apretón. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y su cálida mano envió una ola de calor a mi brazo y hacia mi cara. Suspire.

¿Qué me estas haciendo Edward?

—Pero no puedes —dije y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Me estas echando? — lucia preocupado y sorprendido.

—¡No! ahora no dejes que esto se vaya a tu cabeza, pero si dependiera de mí, podrías quedarte todo lo que quisieras, pero tu familia esta preocupada. — el sacudió su cabeza. —Necesitas creerme.

—Ellos no me quieren cerca.

—Hoy oí a tu hermana, están preocupados Edward.

—Bella, es solo Alice. Ella exagera las cosas.

—Pienso que estas lleno de mierda y creo que tu también lo sabes. — dije y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Alce una de mis cejas y el rompió a reír. — además del hecho que no tienes nada de ropa aquí y que posiblemente no puedo esconderte de mis padres para siempre, tu hermana te ama Edward. Aunque te niegues a verlo, lo hace.

—No me sermonees Bella.

—No lo hago, solo te estoy diciendo lo que veo. Al menos muéstrale a tu familia que estas bien.

—Luego ¿puedo volver aquí? — pregunto y al principio pensé que estaba jugando, pero su cara estaba seria y esperaba mi respuesta. OH mierda.

_¡Di algo Swan!_

—Yo uh um… — _¿Por qué?_ — si quieres— dije y el sonrió tristemente.

—Si quieres que me vaya a la chingada Bella, solo dilo— dijo el y soltó mi mano y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Eres un jodido bebe Edward. ¿Quieres que te ruegue? — dije y el no me respondió ni me miro. —Si, quiero que regreses, solo si quieres. ¡Eres bienvenido! — dije apretando su mano y podía decir que estaba luchando por no sonreír.

—¿Y me dirás que paso? —suspire en irritación. —¡Está bien! — dijo el rindiéndose. Comenzó a acariciar mi brazo de nuevo y le rogué a Dios que no pudiera ver mis escalofríos. —¿Haces eso muy a menudo?

—¿Hacer que? — tenia miedo que hubiera notado el efecto que tenía sobre mi piel, ya podía sentir mi sonrojo. ¡Jodido cuerpo traidor!

—Irte así de ese modo. ¿Pasa muy a menudo? — pregunto sin ningún trazo de falsedad o malicia. Su preguntan era honesta. Parecía realmente interesado. Sentí la vergüenza arrasar con mi mente de nuevo. Estoy arruinada y él insiste en lo contrario. Estoy segura que después de explicarle no tratara de convencerme de nuevo de que no estoy arruinada.

—Solo cuando veo cosas que me recuerdan lo que pasó o cosas que me asustan o me amenazan. Es la manera de correr de mi mente. Soy una jodida cobarde.

—-Deja de decirte mierda como esa. — suspiro de irritación. Paso sus dedos por su desordenado cabello. Y se compuso. —Así que… ¿A dónde vas? — tuve que mirar a otro lado. No seria capaz de verlo a la cara después de mi confesión.

—No lo se. Da miedo. — podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro mientras hablaba con voz rota. — Algunas veces, siento que mi mente se cierra. Me quedo viendo a cualquier cosa por un minuto y no regreso. Solo puedo oír cosas, pero no tengo el control de mi cuerpo. Es como si dejara mi cuerpo cuando esa mierda pasa. Algunas veces no veo nada en absoluto. No puedo recordar. Pero luego hay veces cuando puedo recordar… regreso a mi treceavo cumpleaños— confesé y cerré mis ojos.

—¿Has tratado conseguir… tu sabes no estoy llamándote loca… pero tu sabes… un psicólogo?

—No. Aunque en la secundaria… unos meses después de que _ESO _paso… la consejera de la escuela trato de hacerme ver un psicólogo real después de que Rosalie y Tanya empezaran a molestarme después de que accidentalmente me tope con una de ellas. Fue la primera vez que empecé a "irme". Las asuste porque empecé a mecerme. Juro que no recuerdo hacer eso, pero el psicólogo de la escuela dijo que lo hice. Supongo que si lo hice, porque desde eso me empezaron a llamar "fenómeno". El consejero trato de hacerme hablar así como lo estas haciendo ahora. Dijo que algo tenía que "disparar" mi conducta cuando de encuentra bajo mucha presión o abuso verbal o físico. El quería conocer la fuente de mis "detonadores" .Le dije que podía chupármela y me salí. No me molesto de nuevo. ¿Realmente pensó que le diría? Jodido idiota— murmure y mire a Edward.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan… devastado. Lucia como si lo hubieran hallado culpable de algo. Lucia como si alguien hubiera arrollado a su maldito perro. Tenia que mirar a otro lado.

—¿Por qué no siguió intentándolo? — susurro enojado y yo me encogí de hombros. — ¿No tenia algún tipo de registro de lo que te paso?

—Aw Edward, esa es la parte que no puedo decirte. — dije oscuramente. —además, el mismo psicólogo de la escuela se mudo a Seattle un mes después y nunca lo volví a ver. Lo odiaba. El era el único que lo apuntaba. El era el primero en apuntar mis defectos. El me señalo… el me hizo ver que estaba arruinada. Lo odio por eso. Lo odio y siempre lo odiare. Estoy jodida, pero ¿Por qué tenia que decírmelo? — podía sentir el nudo en mi garganta. Estaba enojada solo con recordarlo.

—¡Bella! si tú dices eso…

—Edward, es la verdad. ¡Estaba asustada de mi misma! ¡Eso no esta bien! Es tan malditamente pesado. ¡Esto que cargo es demasiado pesado, Edward! — dije ruidosamente y Edward sacudió su cabeza. Regresamos al silencio de nuevo y su mano empezó a acariciar mi brazo otra vez. Sorbí mi nariz mientras luchaba contra mis lágrimas llenas de ira. Odio llorar. Solo demuestra que soy débil.

—Seria menos pesada si le dijeras a alguien… quien sea. — dijo él y movió una hebra de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Me gusta cuando hace eso.

—Lo prometo… un día.

—Lo se. Pero tiene que ser pronto.

—Lo prometo… si tú lo prometes.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que prometer yo?

—Me dirás quien es Liz. —dije y el rápidamente movió su mano lejos de mí y se sentó.

—¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso? — dijo enojado. No debí haber dicho nada.

—Te oí mientras dormías— dije y se levanto y empezó a ir de un lado a otro. —Lo siento Edward… no debí…

—No, me refiero… a que tu… no ¡uh! —dijo el pasando sus manos por su cabello de nuevo resoplando mientras lo hacia.

—Lo siento. Te lo prometo por algo más. No debi ser una entrometida, — dije y paro de caminar y se sentó junto a mí de nuevo. —Prométeme que iras a casa. Deja que tu mama te vea. — dije y el sacudió su cabeza y el suspiro de irritación.

— ¡Insistes en esa mierda!

—Si.

—¡Bien! — dijo parándose. — pero voy a regresar Bella.

—Lo se.

—¿Si? Bueno… bien. ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? — dijo el luciendo dubitativo y yo le sonreí.

—No realmente. — confesé y mire lejos de nuevo. No pude ver su reacción.

—Está bien. Eso me hace sentir mejor. —dijo el riendo. —¿Dónde están mis pantalones? — pregunto y le señale mi baño.

—Están en una bolsa de plástico. Pero tire tu camisa. — dije y sin otra palabra camino hacia mi baño y después de unos minutos salió.

Salte de mi cama y tropecé con mis pies.

_¡Santa Mierda!_

—Edward, ¿Por qué no estas usando una camisa? — grite y el me dio esa maldita sonrisa…

_¡La amas Swan!_

—La camisa que estaba usando no era mía.

—¿Qu- que? ¡Esa _era _tu camisa! — dije tratando de alejar mis ojos de su hermosos pecho, su perfectamente esculpidos abdominales y ese…

—¿Bella?

Y ese camino de vello en el pecho…

—¿Bella? — grito con una sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Qué? — pregunte irritada… bueno un poco atrapada y avergonzada. Sabia que vería mis sonrojadas mejillas… podía sentir esas malditas cosas. Arrebate mis ojos de su pecho y mire hacia abajo. — um… que… deberías ponerte algo. ¡Hace frio allá afuera! — dije el rio de nuevo golpeando su pecho como Tarzan causándome que lo volteara a ver. Me dio una sonrisa torcida mientras me atrapaba de nuevo.

Idiota.

—Oh Bella, no te preocupes y no hace frio. Solo esta un poco húmedo y mojado, nada nuevo en Forks. Deberías volver a la escuela. — dijo el dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de mi balcón.

—Ya es tarde.

—¿Y?

—Y… supongo que deberías irte ya para que pueda irme a la escuela.

—Eso duele, pero lo prometiste Bella.

—¿Qué?

— Que puedo regresar.

—Oh. Bueno ¡duh! Ya sal de aquí. — dije mientras tocaba su pecho desnudo de nuevo. Podía sentir el nerviosismo empezando a incrementarse. Abrió la puerta de mi balcón y mientras salía mi corazón empezó a golpear contra mi pecho. —¡Espera! — dije y Edward rápidamente volteo a verme.

—¿Qué? — pregunto confundido.

—¿Estas seguro de poder trepar el árbol? ¿Por qué no solo sales por la puerta? No hay nadie aquí. —dije y el sonrió. Tuve que voltear lejos de esa maléfica sonrisa suya.

—Eres un genio Bella. — entro de nuevo a mi habitación y el electrizante, tonto sentimiento entro de nuevo a mi habitación.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras de mi casa, sosteniéndose de la pared y dejando salir ruiditos de gruñidos.

Todavía debía seguir con dolor.

Camine enfrente de el y abrí mi puerta y salí, asegurándome de que no hubiera vecinos chismosos alrededor. Después de asegurarme de que no hubiera moros en la costa, me voltee y camine dentro de la casa, cuando Edward camino enfrente de mí causando que me pegara a su pecho.

Dios mío-

—Lo… lo… lo… lo siento. — murmure mirando a su pecho.

_¡Contrólate Swan!_

—No lo sientas. — susurro causando que mis ojos viajaran a su rostro. El sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

—¡Ugh! —resople y me quite de su camino. El sonrió y comenzó a caminar. —¡Oye, espera!

—¿Bella, que demonios? ¿Me botas y pero no me dejas irme?

—¡No te he botado! — me defendí—¿Um, te gustaría un aventón? — su sonrisa cayo y miro lejos.

—Nah, esta bien Bella. Ya te debo demasiado.

—¡Pero a duras penas y puedes caminar!

—¡Puedo caminar bien! Además, tienes que regresar a la escuela. Deja de ayudarme.

—¡Bien! — resople.

—¡Bien! — resoplo de vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Yo no te bote! — grite de nuevo y el se volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su cara. Me guiño el ojo y me dio la espalda.

—Hasta lueguito jingle _bells_— dijo sacudiendo su mano en el aire. Me quede boquiabierta por el apodo.

Me quede observando como los músculos en su pálida espalda se movían con cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que desapareció en el bosque.

_Swan, ¿Qué carajo sigues haciendo afuera de tu puerta? La hermosamente esculpida espalda de Edward ya se fue. ¡Lleva tu trasero a la escuela!_

Odio a mi voz interna.

Llegue veinte minutos tarde a mi clase de Arte. Odiaba llegar tarde a la clase de Arte. No me importaría llegar tarde a Matemáticas, pero Arte… me sentía como una traidora. El Sr. Freeman decidió que ya era tiempo de hacer algo con mi tardanza y me dio una advertencia escrita la cual usaría como papel para bosquejar algo luego. Estaría impresionado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en clase, finalmente note que Alice Cullen estaba viéndome fijamente. Ni siquiera se molesto por esconder su repentina curiosidad hacia mí. Intente evitar sus ojos, pero ella lucia terrible lo cual encendió mi curiosidad. Tenía oscuros círculos debajo de sus lindos ojos, los cuales estaban rojos y sus mejillas estaban manchadas por las lágrimas.

Maldita Edward. Es un suertudo y ni siquiera lo sabe. Claramente su hermana lo ama.

Ángela no estaba hoy en la escuela, así que supuse que Alice solo estaba aburrida y me hallo interesante de admirar. Suspire ruidosamente, tratando de hacerle saber que no apreciaba sus miradas pero ni se inmuto. Me sentía como una maldita rata de laboratorio. Estaba estudiando cada movimiento mío. No estaba viéndola, pero podía decir que ella seguía mirándome. Podía sentirlo y no me podía concentrar.

La campana sonó y suspire de alivio. Me puse mis lentes, agarre mis cosas y mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta oí mi nombre en una pequeña voz.

—Bella— sabía que algo pasaba. ¿Lo sabia? ¿Me odia por esconder a su hermano? ¿Qué carajos quiere?

Me detuve y lentamente la mire. Ella me dio una suave sonrisa y camino hacia mi. —Bella, ¿puedo decirte solo una cosa? — dijo ella y yo asentí. —Se… que nunca hemos hablado y que no me conoces y yo no te conozco. Pero siento que debería decirte algo o advertirte. — tomo un gran respiro y sacudió su cabeza. —No confíes en nadie. Se que tienes tu paredes muy arriba todo el tiempo. No dejes que esas paredes se derrumben. ¡Por tu propio bien, no! por favor… prométemelo. Promete que no confiaras en nada, no importa que tan bueno parezca— dijo ella y frunció sus cejas con seriedad. No tenía ni idea de que carajos estaba hablando, pero no tenía planeado dejar que ninguna pared cayera.

—No entiendo.

—Lo se, pero lo sabrás cuando lo veas o… cuando lo _sientas_. Solo recuerda mis palabras. Por favor…— dijo ella y gentilmente tomo mi mano, dándole un ligero apretón. —Por favor Bella— dijo ella un poco más mandona. —Prométeme que tendrás la guardia en alto y que no la dejaras caer.

—Está bien… seguro. — asentí tratando de hacer que se fuera y ella me dio otra sonrisa suave y soltó mi mano.

—Gracias Bella— dijo suavemente y lentamente se alejo. ¿Qué carajos fue eso?

…

Edward no regreso.

Como que sabía que esto iba a suceder. Quiero decir el ha estado lejos de casa un buen tiempo. Probablemente esta atorado en su casa. Tal vez quiere dormir en su propia cama. Tal vez solo esta cansado. Tal vez esta en problemas. Tal vez…

_Swan, cállate. El no volvió, ¿Por qué lo haría?_

Suspire y me abrace a una de mis almohadas.

_Hmm, huele como él. _

Abrace la almohada mas fuerte y me sonreí a mi misma, pero faltaba algo.

La arroje, me voltee y resople.

No puedo dormir.

Salte de mi cama y camine a mi baño para lavar mi cara. Mientras caminaba hacia mi baño, reconocí la camisa de Radiohead de Edward junto a mi lavabo. El la había doblado con cuidado y no pude evitar reírme. La agarre y estaba a punto de tirarla al bote de la ropa sucia cuando mis dedos se pasaron por la tela. Lentamente la puse en mi rostro y la olí.

Dios también huele como él.

_Swan, ¿Qué carajos? Esto es solo raro y enfermo. ¡Te has perdido!_

Jodete voz interior. Huele maravilloso.

Tome la camiseta y la avente a mi closet. No necesitaba lavarla y … y… um yo uh…

_Eres patética. ¿Te das cuenta que estas tratando de darte excusas para no lavar esa mugrosa cosa para poder olerla después?_

Ignore a mi voz interior y caí de vuelta en mi cama. Abrace mi almohada de nuevo y suspire de contento y caí dormida. La camiseta de Edward estaba llamándome, interrumpiendo mi sueño. ¿Quién lo diría?

La mañana siguiente me desperté de un humor excelente. Aunque difícilmente había dormido, anoche fue pacifico y todo solo mejoro en la mañana. Mamá dijo que Padre había llamado y dicho que se quedaría en Seattle otra semana. Tenía alguna mierda que hacer que no me importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaría en casa y eso era lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Me duche y no me moleste en hacerle nada a mi cabello. Agarre mi sweater verde y me dirigí a la escuela.

Me preguntaba si Edward iría hoy a la escuela.

Las cosas estaban cambiando.

Trate lo máximo por negarlo.

¿Por que estaba actuando como si fuéramos… como si fuéramos amigos? Probablemente volvería a actuar normal algún día de estos. Debería estar lista por si pasa, así no me sentiré decepcionada como la ultima vez. Quiero decir, no es como si esperara que Edward saliera y me ofreciera su amistad, aunque a como habían estado los últimos días, parecía que lo éramos. Tenia sentido, pero yo sigo siendo Bella el fenómeno y el todavía era EL Edward Cullen. Eso no tenia sentido. Pero pensé que había visto un Edward diferente. El Edward bueno. Se que existe. Él esconde al Edward real, detrás del idiota y solitario que muestra en público. Suspire mientras llegaba a la escuela. Tenia que ponerme en un humor bajo.

Las primeras clases no podían ir mas rápido. El chisme alrededor era que Edward estaba fuera de la cárcel y de regreso con una cara golpeada.

Algunas de las chicas decían que lucia "sexy" con la cara golpeada. Yo solo quería ver si estaba mejorando.

¿Por qué te importa tanto Swan?

Finalmente era hora del almuerzo. Sabía que lo vería durante el almuerzo así que me apresure a mi casillero dejando mis libros y solo tomando mi libro de dibujo y me encamine a la cafetería.

Estaba en lo correcto.

Me emocionaba verlo.

¿Qué demonios?

Edward se sentó solo en su mesa de siempre. Miraba hacia abajo a la mesa con su rostro entre sus manos. Su degastado diario yacía enfrente de el con un lapicero sobresaliendo desde la mitad. Estaba usando una camiseta blanca arrugada y unos jeans negros y lucia como un completo y hermosos desastre. Mira alrededor.

Apenas y había gente en la cafetería y sus amigos no estaban aquí.

No me tomaría mucho. Solo le preguntaría como esta y me alejaría antes de alguien viera. No lo quiero avergonzar. No me tomaría mucho.

_¿Estas jodidamente hablando en serio Swan? ¿Ya has olvidado como actuó la ultima vez que fuiste a él? El tipo no quiere ser visto contigo. ¿Lo puedes culpar?_

Ignore a mi voz interior y de nuevo empuje mis lentes arriba en mi nariz y tome pasos lentos hacia él. Mi corazón se acelero con cada paso y de repente ya no pude respirar.

_¡Date la vuelta Swan, antes de que no metas en serios problemas!_

Di otro paso y la presión me estaba llegando. Tenia que dar la vuelta. Mientras cambiaba mi decisión, comencé a ir hacia atrás cuando de repente Edward volteo a verme.

Sus ojos viajaron alrededor hasta que me vio. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre mí y juro que no había respirado. Me dio una gran sonrisa e incómodamente me saludo tratando de ser gracioso. Tímidamente le sonreí de vuelta y el rio bajito. Me sonroje y rápidamente mira a mis pies.

De repente sentí a alguien chocar contra mí. Jadee mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar y ella rió.

—Quítate de mi jodido camino Virgen María. — dijo Rosalie mientras Tanya y ella pasaban. Ellas rieron de camino a sus asientos. Alice y Jasper me pasaron también y se sentaron junto a Edward, quien ahora lucia molesto. Alice me sonrió y palmeo el brazo de Edward, mientras el lucia furioso. Se volteo y vio a Rosalie y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando rápidamente me voltee y me aleje.

Probablemente este enojado conmigo.

No debí de haber ido a el. Me refiero a que ni siquiera llegue a el, pero estuve cerca…

Perdí el apetito y me encamine al edificio de atrás hacia los bosques. Me recargue contra mi árbol mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a dibujar.

_Aquí es adonde perteneces Swan. Sola. Mira a tu alrededor. No hay nadie aquí que te moleste o te ponga apodos. Edward no te mirara como si estuviera avergonzado. ¡Así que te sacas ese sentimiento de decepción ahora mismo! De nuevo estas a salvo. Deberías estar feliz._

Yo solo pensaba… ugh soy tan estúpida. Me quite mis lentes y los avente a mi bolsillo.

Apuñale enoja mi libro de dibujo con mi lapicero y comencé a hacer feos garabatos.

—Ahora Bella, ambos sabemos que ese no es tu mejor trabajo. No estoy nada impresionado. — voltee mi cabeza para ver a Edward apoyado contra _mi_ árbol con una sonrisa en su cara. No sonreí de vuelta ya que no sabia que demonios estaba haciendo aquí o como actuar. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta y tenso la mandíbula. Se deslizo hacia abajo en el árbol y se sentó junto a mi. Gruño ya que probablemente le dolió, pero trato de actuar como si nada. Se acerco más a mí al punto en que nuestras rodillas y hombros se estaban tocando. Pretendí que no me afectaba y regrese a mi "fea" obra maestra.

Me afectaba demasiado.

—Mira Rosalie es una perra. — comenzó — ella no debió… quiero decir… ugh yo solo— no podía creerlo; estaba tratando de disculparse por su amiga.

—Está bien Edward. No tienes que decir nada.

—-Pero si debo.

—No, no debes.

—¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? —sonreí.

—Lo saque de mi madre. — dije y seguí garabateando y el rió. De repente todas mis dudas e ira se derritieron. Su risa tenía poderes y el ni siquiera lo sabia. No dijo nada mientras yo seguía garabateando. Me di cuenta de que de hecho había creado algo genial así que continúe.

—¿No te importa que este aquí? Acosandote mientras dibujas.

—¿Es interesante?

—Tu rostro lo es. Luces concentrada. Es entretenido.

—Bueno me alegra entretenerte.

—Lo haces Bella, lo haces. — me voltee a verlo para decirle algo inteligente, pero la manera en la que estaba mirándome me hizo congelarme. Su cara estaba limpia de cualquier diversión e ira. Sus ojos no se movieron y parecía como si no estuviera respirando. Sus verdes ojos empezaron a quemar a través de mí y de repente me sentí cohibida y nerviosa.

—¿Qué? — susurre, pero el no se movió. Sus ojos se quedaron en mí. —¿Qué Edward? — el sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Le hiciste algo a tu cara? — sonaba serio y su falta de humor me confundio. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Edward es bipolar?

—No, ¿tengo algo en la cara? — pregunte y el sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Estas usando maquillaje?

—No.

—¡Si lo estas usando!

—¡No, NO lo estoy!¡ Creo que sabría si estuviera usando maquillaje en la cara! — grite. ¿Quien demonios? — nunca uso esa cosa. Ni siquiera tengo.

—¿Bueno por que pinches carajos luces tan diferente?

—¡No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando!

—Bueno… yo tampoco. — resoplo y se volteo. Suspire de irritación y continue bosquejando.

Edward es confuso.

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí y escribo? — pregunto y yo lo mire.

—¿Escribirías junto a mí?

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo se. Creía que los escritores preferían estar solos cuando escribían. Se que a mi me gusta estar sola cuando dibujo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡NO! ¡Dios! — grite y pude sentir la frustración en mi cuello. El se rio y yo juguetonamente empuje su hombro.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Lo se. — ahora estaba riendo. — te dije que me gusta molestarte.

—Lo se y lo lograste.

—Estoy orgulloso. — dijo el —pero, si me gusta estar solo, pero um… quiero decir no es como si fueras entrometida o algo así. Así que, ¿puedo? ¿puedo quedarme? —pregunto. Casi sonaba como si estuviera rogando.

—Supongo. Solo no te metas en el espacio para mi codo. — dije gentilmente codeándolo y el rió.

Ambos nos sentamos en silencio solo con el sonido de nuestros lápices y lapiceros. Me voltee a verlo después de un rato.

No hay nada más hermoso que Edward concentrado. La manera en la que arrugaba sus cejas y fruncía sus labios.

—¿Algún día me dejaras leer? — pregunte y el sonrió mientras seguía escribiendo.

— No quiero que mojes tus pantalones Bella. Te asustaras. Es brutal.

—Oh lo que sea. Puedo soportarlo. Tú ya has visto mi mierda… mis imágenes y no me refiero a mis dibujos. — dije y de repente dejo de escribir y me miro.

—No vayas allí, a menos que _estés lista_. —dijo el y volvió a su escritura y suspiro. — no puedo dejar de pensar sobre eso. Pienso en ello todo el día.

—Lo siento.

—¡No! — sacudió su cabeza. — Tienes que decirme. O al menos decirme que alguien sabe sobre eso.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo olvídalo Edward.

—No, tienes que confiar en mí.

—¿Por qué debería?

—¡Por que _Yo_ confió en ti! — dijo el y parecía que hasta el estaba sorprendido por sus palabras. Aclaro su garganta. —Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, se pensaría que puedes confiar en mí.

—Es difícil.

—Lo se. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Pero confió en ti. Demonios Bella, ni siquiera confió en mi madre o en mi padre. Tu eres malditamente especial por lo que se. Dormimos en la misma cama. — se rio oscuramente.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Qué prometes?

—Tratare. Tratare de confiar en ti. — dije y el sonrió cálidamente.

El resto de la semana, Edward se coló a mi habitación.

El venía mas temprano de lo usual ya que Padre estaba fuera de la ciudad y pasaba horas en mi habitación.

Me confeso que quería disculparse con su madre Esme ya que no le había dicho mas de tres palabras desde que había regresado a casa, pero no podía hallar en él, hacerlo. Podría decir que el quería hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado asustado. Lo convencí de que se tomara su tiempo, pero que debería de hacerlo ya que su madre se lo merecía.

Hablar con Edward se había vuelto tan fácil y relajante. De ves en cuando el trataría de sacarme la conversación y yo solo lo molestaría, por que me negaba a hablar.

No estaba lista.

Durante la escuela, Edward me echo un vistazo durante el almuerzo y me sonrío lo cual fue suficiente para hacerme el día. Camine alrededor con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Durante Ingles, nos metió en problemas porque parecía no poder parar de hablarme en clase. De hecho hasta se detuvo por mi casillero una vez y camino conmigo a mi siguiente clase. Los pasillos estaban vacíos así que nadie lo noto… pero yo lo note. Pasamos mas tiempo juntos después de la escuela en nuestras sesiones de tutoría, pero note que difícilmente hablamos o hacíamos trabajo escolar.

Empecé a acostumbrarme a Edward. No estaba bien y lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando el estaba en la misma habitación y yo esta consiente de ello, tenia que mirar en su dirección. Cuando él estaba en mi habitación, no podía sentarme en ningún sitio que no fuera a su lado; tenía que permanecer cerca de él. Me sentía como una maldita sanguijuela.

Otro suceso extraño pasó durante la semana.

Alice Cullen comenzó a hablarme en la clase de Arte. Empezó con una plática superficial sobre colores el miércoles y luego para el viernes, ella y Ángela me rogaron para que me sentara con ellas. Acepte ya que no dejaban de quejarse y de rogar. Además, se sentía bien que me quisieran alrededor. Por supuesto difícilmente decía algo ya que ellas balbuceaban sobre compras, fiestas graduación y chicos mientras yo bosquejaba. Nunca trataron de espiar lo que estaba haciendo, pero si me decían cumplidos cuando se les hacia fácil ver que era lo que estaba dibujando.

Ambas eran amables conmigo. Seguro, al principio estaba asustada, pero después de un rato parecían inofensivas. Todavía no estaba segura porque habían decidido que seria una buena idea que me sentara con ellas ya que no pensaba que yo fuera una buena compañía.

El viernes me encaminaron a Ingles. Por supuesto Ángela la llevaba conmigo, pero nunca caminábamos juntas. Se sentía raro.

Pero cualquiera que fueran sus intenciones, mantendría mis paredes altas por si acaso.

El viernes por la noche, Edward me confeso que no se colaria a mi habitación el sábado en la noche por que Ben daría una fiesta a la que planeaba escaparse. Rápidamente me sentí decepcionada. Sabia que era visible en mi rostro, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué demonios debería importarme? Yo disfruto mi tiempo a solas. No había tenido tiempo últimamente…

—Pero vendré el domingo— dijo Edward y lo mire. El alzo una de sus cejas como si tratara de convencerme y yo solo asentí.

Lo había notado.

—Está bien— dije simplemente sin mirarlo y el permaneció en silencio.

El sábado, después de hacernos el almuerzo mamá fue a Port Ángeles. Aparentemente, Phil estaba llevando a todos a ver una adaptación a película de un libro que habían leído. Solo asentí mientras mi madre reía y me contaba sus planes.

Trato de convencerme de que había tratado de decirles que me dejaran ir con ellos, pero Phil ya había conseguido los boletos y la película ya esta agotada. Sacudí los hombros no importándome realmente. De todos modos no quería conocer a este Phil.

Me pase el resto de la tarde viendo TV. Después del tiempo perdido, le envía a Jacob unos e-mails. Había recibido su última carta el viernes, pero estaba tan ocupada con Edward que lo había olvidado. En la carta, Jacob me dio su dirección de correo y me hablo sobre que regresaba pronto y que seria una sorpresa.

Me molesto sobre que no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero que esta me gustaría.

¡Solo esperaba que llegara pronto!

Eran casi las 11 y me sentía exhausta y hambrienta. Era demasiado floja para hacerme algo de comer y era demasiado tarde de todos modos. Trate de dormir pero era difícil. No tenia idea de porque era tan difícil dormirme. Estaba cansada; supongo que no estaba lo suficientemente cansada.

Me levante y empecé a ver a través de mi armario y cuando encontré lo que estaba buscando, rápidamente me quite mi camiseta y me puse la camiseta de Radiohead que olía a Edward.

Ahora puedo dormir.

Caí en mi cama y cerré mis ojos esperando a dormir. Pensé que estaba teniendo éxito, pero fui groseramente interrumpida por un ligero golpe en la puerta de mi balcón. Rápidamente me senté y halle a Edward fuera de mi puerta. Me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro y una de sus manos tras su espalda.

¿Que¿

Camine hacia la puerta del balcón.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en una fiesta.

—Lo estaba… pero… uh… um… um… era una mierda. Era una fiesta aburrida así que tuve que irme. ¡Ahora abre la maldita puerta Bella! — grito juguetonamente e hice lo que me pidio.

Justo al momento en que abría la puerta, el olor a comida me golpeo la nariz.

—¡Cierra tus ojos! — ordeno él.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Solo hazlo!

—¡No!

—¡Maldita sea Bella, solo hazlo!

—¡Lo que sea! — dije cerrando mis ojos y el rió.

—Tengo dos regalos para ti. — dijo el y lo sentí moverse alrededor. Trate de ver. —¡Cierra los ojos! Vas a arruinar la sorpresa.

—No hay nada que celebrar.

—¿A quien mierdas le interesa? Ahora abre los ojos. — ordeno y lo hice lista para gritarle, pero me hoce hacia atrás mientras el sostenía una pequeña caja en mi cara.

—¿Qué es? — pregunte y el rodo los ojos.

—Ya que la maldita imagen de un teléfono en el frente no es suficiente para ti.

—¿Un celular?

—¡Sip! — dijo el saltando la 'p' y sonrió.

—¿Para… mí?

—¡Duh! Yo ya tengo uno. — dijo el sacando su propio celular. — siéntate y abre la caja. —me senté en mi cama y cuidadosamente comencé a abrir la caja. — ¡Solo desgarra la maldita cosa Bella! — suspire de irritación y el rió.

Finalmente saque un brillante teléfono rojo. Empezó a vibrar en mi mano y la pantalla del teléfono se ilumino y la canción _Creep _de Radiohead empezó a sonar.

"_But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo…what the hell am I doing here?"_ reí cuando vi el nombre de _Eduardo_ en la pantalla.

—Sip, soy yo. — dijo el sosteniendo su teléfono para mostrarme que me estaba llamando.

—Um… no puedo aceptar esto Edward… me refiero a que debió de haberte costado mucho dinero…

—¡No empieces Bella! solo toma el maldito teléfono—dijo el sentándose junto a mi. ¿Por qué olía como a comida?

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Ahora podemos textearnos durante Ingles. —dijo el meneando sus cejas y yo reí de nuevo. — también… si… um…— se detuvo y tomo un gran respiro. —Si alguna vez estas en problemas… si sabes a lo que me refiero… ahora tienes una manera de conseguir ayuda. — mire hacia el teléfono. — Si necesitas algo… lo que sea. Puedes solo llamarme y estaré aquí. Estoy de guardia por ti. — susurró la ultima parte y le sonreí.

—¿Estas de guardia?

—Sip 24/7—dijo el sonriendo. Tome su mano en la mía y el entrelazo nuestros dedos. Debería sentirse raro que tuviera el nervio de tomar su mano, pero no era así. No creo que lo sintiera raro tampoco. Apreté su mano y él la apretó de vuelta.

—Gracias. —susurre y quise golpearme; sonó roto.

—No hay problema. — susurro de vuelta. Se me quedo viendo un momento antes de sonreír de nuevo.

—Edward…

—¿Si? — dijo el sin pestañear y su boca se abrió un poco.

—¿Por qué huele como a comida? —pregunte y de repente el salto soltando mi mano.

—Mierda, casi olvido darte tu otro regalo. — dijo sacando una bolsa de papel de debajo de mi cama. —¡Cierra los ojos! — ordeno de nuevo y yo sonreí rodando los ojos, pero hice lo que pidió. Lo sentí sentarse junto a mí de nuevo. — ¡Estas usando mi camiseta! — dijo sonando emocionado y estuve a punto de abrir mis ojos… —¡No! no todavía. Dios Bella eres peor que un niño.

—¡Jodete!

—No esta noche.

—¡Ugh! — el rió y pude sentir que ahora estaba sosteniendo una bolsa enfrente de mi rostro… olía delicioso y grasoso.

—¡Está bien abre los ojos! — dijo el y lo hice.

En frente de mí estaba una bolsa de papel con dibujos animados y una gran 'm'. Podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con salir y el nudo en mi garganta.

—¡Oh Bella! no llores pequeña. ¡Solo es una cajita feliz! — me molesto y yo rodé mis ojos arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos mientras reía. No quería ni abrirla, solo saborear el momento.

—Bella, la comida grasosa sabe horrible cuando esta congelada. ¡Abre la maldita bolsa y come tu nada sana Cajita Feliz! ¡Ahora! — yo reí y abrí la bolsa de papel. El aroma de las papas fritas y grasosa mierda golpeo mi nariz y mi estomago lo aprobó. Pero tenía que… tenía que abrir mi juguete primero. Saque la bolsa de plástico que contenía una Barbie miniatura rosa y desgarre la bolsa de plástico con mis dientes y saque a la pequeña niña rubia. Era tan bonita y Edward se rio de mi adoración por ella.

—¡Cállate! — dije mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Barbie. Mire hacia Edward con una sonrisa en mi cara y lo halle mirándome también con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo están los dos minutos de alegría Bella? — pregunto sonriendo y yo solo me le quede viendo. Tenía los ojos y la sonrisa más hermosa. Me sentía como queriendo trazar su rostro con la punta de mis dedos solo para adorar cada centímetro de el. Sentí un cálido peso en mi pecho y suspire mientras miraba de vuelta.

—Son increíbles— dije y su alegre rostro se volvió uno de contemplación.

—Lo veo ahora. — susurro.

**OMFG! No amaron a Edward por que yo SI! Todo el capitulo se me hizo aww *-* super emotivo primero lo de Bells… & la relación de ellos, Alice ahí advirtiéndole a Bella.. & el detalle de Edward …se merece o no revieéw!¿? aww en serioo díganme que opinan … y a aquellos que no tienen cuenta miL gracias que aun asii pasan & dejan sus lovelys rev's(:**

**Por cierto, por ahi me hicieron ver que nuestro Eddie maldice como camionero y amm en vdd lo siento, pero pss yo intento traducir lo mas fiel que puedo el fic, asi que a nombre de _Edward_, de nuestra awesome _StewLuv_ & mio_ Veerosme!_ les pido que pss nos comprendan ... & disculpeen nuestras malas palabras;**

**buenoo solo me queda decirles que los amooo!(L) gracias por que quieren la historia & mas por que el capii pasado tuve muchoooooos reviews*-* & bueno próxima actualización … awws no sepoo ya saben depende de la escuela ..etc etc.. pero ya sabeeeeen adelantoo en mi blog! …**


	14. Amigos supongo

**¡OMG! Ahora si que me sorprendieron con tanto review, *w*, pero mas, es por los comentarios que me dejan, ahh me encanta ver que están tannn metidos en la trama y se sienten mal por Bells & de repente pelean por lo idiota de Edward, en serio que lo recontra quiero y a los que no tienen cuenta igual, se toman su tiempo y me comentan… ¡Gracias! Ahora si después de perderme un rato aqui tienen a Edward...**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 14. Amigos… supongo

**EPOV**

Me dirigí derecho al almuerzo después de que termino la clase. Solo quería recostar mi cabeza en la mesa y tratar de controlar este jodido dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera me moleste en ir a mi casillero a dejar mi diario.

Anoche no dormí nada.

Fue un jodido infierno.

No se porque, pero no podía hacer que mi jodida mente se relajara. Tuve este extraño sentimiento en mí toda la jodida noche… era mas como una preocupación. Estaba preocupado y ni siquiera sabia por que. No sabia si el sentimiento era común, pero joder, esto no puede ser normal. Me sentía como si fuera a explotar y estuve empapado en sudor toda la noche. Abrí mi ventana y deje que un poco de aire frio de Washington entrara, pero eso no ayudo. Solo me dio nauseas. Además de estar hinchado y medio adolorido, me sentía mal del estomago y ansioso hasta la madre.

Seguí paseándome de arriba-abajo por mi habitación tratando de hallar una razón para mi preocupación o mi falta de deseo por dormir. Debí de haber ido derecho a la cama y dormir ya que mi jodido cuerpo todavía estaba adolorido y yo estaba emocionalmente drenado por oír llorar a mi madre.

Esme me había recibido con un beso en la mejilla y un apretado abrazo, pero después de eso se puso a llorar, preguntándome si sabía siquiera lo preocupada que estaba. No dije nada, porque eso es lo que usualmente hago, pero me encontré a mi mismo queriéndome disculpar más que nunca. No sabía qué carajo, pero mierda desearía que no llorara de la forma en que lo hace. Dejo salir un sonoro y desgarrador sollozo y yo solo me quede ahí con mis manos en mis bolsillos. Ella no me pregunto porque no estaba usando camiseta cuando llegue a casa. No quise molestarla así que no corrí el riesgo de salirme e ir a la casa de Bella.

¡Eso era todo!

Me arroje y me voltee en mi cama con culpa y preocupación. No sabía porque estaba preocupado, su jodido padre estaba fuera de la ciudad y ella estaba a salvo. Solo me sentía raro y como un idiota porque no estaba ahí, solo por si acaso. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella solo para asegurarme que estaba respirando y siendo la misma sabelotodo de siempre. Necesitaba verla. Lo juro por Dios que si ese pendejo o si alguien más la jodia, le patearía el trasero. Mataría a ese desgraciado. No estaba seguro como tomaría Bella el que yo matara a su padre, pero después de haber visto esas fotos de ella de cuando tenía 13, dudo que le importara o doliera.

Soñé esas fotos y soñé con una Bella de 13 años. De alguna manera, halle una manera de culparme en mis sueños. Me sentía culpable… tan culpable. Debería decirle a alguien. ¿Qué tal y la próxima vez la mata? Era mierda como esta la que no me dejaba dormir. Me culpe de nuevo. Debí haberla conocido en ese entonces. Debí haber hecho algo. Alguien debió de haber visto algo. Me pregunto qué patrañas le invento Charles al hospital cuando admitieron a Bella. ¿Y su mamá? ¿No dijo nada? ¿Qué clase de madre deja que algo como la golpiza a una hija simplemente pase y no hace nada para evitarlo? Un pedazo de mierda de madre es ella… yo sé una cosa o dos sobre eso.

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño, un nudo en el estomago y de mal humor.

Quería golpear una pared hasta el almuerzo del día siguiente.

Hasta que la viera.

Hasta que viera a Bella.

Incómodamente ella me saludo en medio de la cafetería y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se estaba trepando a mi rostro. La salude de vuelta como un maldito idiota y como el imbécil que soy, ignore el emocionado sentimiento que sentí al verla y mantuve la calma, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era correr hacia ella y preguntarle si su noche fue mejor que la mía. Su tímida sonrisa me hacia cosas.

Nunca había tenido eso.

Siempre me había sentido desorientado y un poco asustado como un marica, hasta en lugares y alrededor de personas que conocía. Todo era extraño para mí. No tenía una cara familiar que me aseguraba que todo estaba bien. Pero tan pronto como vi esos profundos ojos chocolate mirándome en el almuerzo, sentí esa "familiar seguridad" y trate lo más que pude por ocultarla. No quería lucir como un mariquita. Pero mierda… lo sentía.

Bella se ruborizo mientras le sonreía y yo reí bajito. Era tan tímida. Me preguntaba si ella sentía la misma "familiaridad" que yo sentía. Esperaba que sí.

De repente Bella salto hacia adelante. La maldita de Rosalie Hale choco con ella y dijo algo que causo que ella y Tanya rieran como unas jodidas hienas. Rápidamente Bella abrió sus ojos y su respiración se acelero. Me pregunte si la jodida de Rosalie siquiera sabía algo sobre la historia de Bella, sentiría algún tipo de jodido remordimiento por la mierda que hace.

Probablemente no.

Me tomo mucho no saltar y amenazar a Rosalie para que dejara a Bella en paz. Retuve mi aliento y empuñe mis manos tratando de controlar mi ira. Bella se volvió de un brillante rojo y se largo, yo sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero no podía exactamente ir tras de ella enfrente de todos.

Alice y Jasper se sentaron junto a mí y Tanya y Rosalie se sentaron juntas al final de la ovalada mesa.

—¿Por qué carajos fue esa mierda?— le grite a Rosalie causando que toda la mesa me mirara. No pude evitarlo, tenía que decir algo.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto Rosalie rodando sus ojos. La perra tenía la jodida osadía. Ella jodidamente sabia de que putas estaba hablando.

— ¡Esa mierda que justamente acabas de hacer! ¿Qué carajos te hizo Bella para que chocaras con ella de ese modo? Eres una jodida perra Rosalie— podía sentir la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza y sabia que la vena de mi frente estaba saltada.

— ¿Qué carajos Edward? ¿Desde cuando eres Edward el ángel, defensor de todos los perdedores como Isabella?

— ¡Dese que tú jodidamente hiciste eso! Desde que demonios rubios como tu existen. Y para tu jodida variedad te sugiero que succiones la sangre de alguien más. — sentí la mano de Alice cubrir la mía, pero la ignore, Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada, pero parecía confundida por mis palabras.

—Eddie, cálmate. Rose solo estaba jugando como siempre lo hacemos— Tanya dijo con voz tan aguda que me hizo quererme volar la jodida cabeza. Ella tronaba su goma de mascar mientras jugaba con una hebra de su rubio cabello. —Siempre jugamos con la Virgen María o por como todos los demás la conocen, Isabella horrible Swan. ¿No sabía eso Eddie? — y comenzó a reírse.

—No me llames Eddie o creas que tiene ciertos privilegios de perra sobre Bella o yo te… — tome un gran respiro ya que no era de mi amenazar físicamente al sexo opuesto, pero estas perras…

Tanya rodo sus ojos y se levanto hacia la línea del almuerzo cuando vio a Jessica y a Lauren.

—Edward, ahora que estás jugando al ángel guardián con la adorable Swan. ¿Ya la has follado? — pregunto Rosalie y todos se voltearon a verme. Y todo regreso a mí.

Ni una vez en estos días pasados, me había acordado de la estúpida apuesta.

Ni una vez siquiera pensé en Rosalie y los demás. Había estado tan sumergido en el mundo de Bella, que todo lo demás no importaba.

Mierda.

—Yo um… uh… todavía no —dije nerviosamente y voltee a ver a Alice quien me dio una mirada confundida. Ella estaba estudiándome. Cuando Alice estudia a las personas, no es una buena señal. La pequeña pixie sabía algo.

— ¿Bueno que tan cerca estas de lograrlo? Supongo que muy cerca, nunca pensé que Isabella tuviera el coraje de decirte hola, pero lo hizo. — trague saliva mientras Rosalie continuaba. —Valentín está cerca, ¡tal vez quieras hacer algo especial! — dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente y dejo de hablar cuando Tanya regreso con Jessica y con Lauren. Finalmente Emmet llego a la mesa y se sentó con Rosalie.

Nadie dijo nada mas sobre Bella y empezaron conversaciones sobre otra cosa. Ellos me habían olvidado e ignorado como en los viejos tiempos.

Todos excepto Alice.

Ella seguía mirándome, estudiando mi cara y estaba encabronandome.

—¿Qué? — dije y ella salto sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No lo se… tu dime. — susurro y yo suspire audiblemente para mostrarle que no estaba muy de acuerdo con su atención.

— ¡Lo que sea! — gruñí y me levante antes de que Alice pudiera usar sus poderes pixies y verlo todo en mi cara. Tenia que alejarme de esta gente.

Me dirigí a la parte de atrás del edificio pensando en cosas que decirle a Bella. Quería explicarle que Rosalie estaba siendo la misma de siempre y que no la quería pensando que yo tuve algo que ver. No entendía por que me importaba tanto que ella me culpara por el festival de perra de Rosalie. Tal vez sabía que esto afectaría mi plan de seducir a Bella.

Si, síguete diciendo eso. Sigue pretendiendo que esa es la razón por la que quieres disculparte con Bella y el por que la estas buscando.

Llegue a la parte de atrás y me dirigí al árbol de Bella. Se había convertido en el árbol de Bella desde que lo había visto. No lo vería de ninguna otra manera. Sabía que ella estaría ahí y mientras mas me acercaba, mi corazón empezó a golpear contra mi pecho y mis manos se pusieron sudorosas. Me trague mi nerviosismo y tome un gran respiro al acercarme al árbol.

No me decepcione. Bella estaba sentada ahí con su espalda contra el árbol y su libro de dibujo en su regazo. Estaba dibujando con enojo y parecía como si casi fuera a romper el papel con su lápiz.

Estaba enojada y sabía que esto haría más difícil mi disculpa. Pero no iba a huir. Iba a hacer esto. Me recargué en el árbol, tratando de lucir lo mas confiado y calmado posible.

—Ahora Bella, ambos sabemos que ese no es tu mejor trabajo. No estoy nada impresionado. — dije lo mas encantadoramente que pude. Bella volteo su cabeza y yo le sonreí tratando de mostrarle que no quería dañarla, pero ella no sonrió de vuelta.

Mierda.

Ella regreso a seguir dibujando y yo me deslice por el árbol para poderme sentar junto a ella, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí ya que todavía estaba jodidamente adolorido. Me acerque lo más que pude a ella ya que sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella. Necesitaba estar lo mas cerca posible. De alguna manera esto hizo que mi preocupación de que algo la dañaría se fuera.

Trate de disculparme, pero Bella no me estaba creyendo y parecía no culparme, lo cual me puso contento. Ella no me miraba mientras dibujaba, pero no me importo. Ella no pensaría que soy un raro por estar viendo su rostro. Su labio inferior estaba entre sus dientes y sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras se concentraba en su arte.

Lo encontraba fascinante. De una buena manera.

Se lo deje saber y ella se volteo a encararme y estaba a punto de decir algo, probablemente algo inteligente, pero en el momento en que sus ojos atraparon los míos… ni ella ni yo dijimos nada.

Había algo diferente acerca de Bella hoy.

No podía voltear lejos de su rostro. La manera que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios rellenos estaban extra rosa hoy me hacían olvidar que no la quería pensando que era un raro. Mis avariciosos ojos se que quedaron en su pequeño rostro. La manera en que su desordenado y ondulado cabello contrastaba con su pálida piel y la manera en que sus achocolatados ojos revoloteaban mientras me miraban tratando de entender mi fascinación con ella, solo me confundieron. Ella comenzó a sacudir su rodilla y sabía que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero era su culpa.

_¿Qué le hizo a su cara?_

— ¿Qué? — susurro y finalmente Salí de mi trance, pero no pude hallar las palabras para explicarme. — ¿Qué Edward? — sacudí mi cabeza.

— ¿Le hiciste algo a tu cara? — inmediatamente odie que mi vos se oyera tan antagonizante.

—No, ¿tengo algo en la cara? — pregunto con pánico, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza para hacerle saber que no había nada malo con su rostro.

Nada.

— ¿Estas usando maquillaje? —sabia que no lo estaba usando, pero tenia que entender por que estaba tan diferente. No era maquillaje. Bella solo gastaría su dinero comprándose esa mierda. Solamente arruinaría su bonita piel.

_¿Bonita?_

Si, bonita… ¡jodete!

Después de tener una mini discusión, Bella accedió dejarme sentarme junto a ella y así poder escribir. Nunca había escrito sentado junto a alguien. Siempre había sentido que estarían juzgando cada palabra, aunque a nadie nunca le importaba lo que escribía.

— ¿Algún día me dejaras leer? — me pregunto de repente y yo sonreí.

A nadie le importaba hasta que llego Bella.

Le advertí que mi mente estaba jodida, pero ella insistió en que podría soportarlo y tuvo que recordarme esas jodidas fotografías. Le hice saber que no había parado de pensar en ellas y ella se disculpo aunque no necesitaba hacerlo por que no era su culpa. Se rehusó a decirme acerca de ellas y le hice saber que tenía que confiar en mí, por que yo confiaba en ella.

Nunca había dicho esas malditas palabras en voz alta. Siempre las había peleado por que era demasiado orgulloso para dejar que alguien supiera que confiaba en el, pero con Bella, las jodidas palabras solo se me salieron. Ella me prometió que trataría de confiar en mí. Que tratara era suficiente para mí… por ahora.

Me cole en el cuarto de Bella el resto de la semana. Me negaba a pasar otra noche donde no pudiera respirar por la preocupación. Durante la escuela, trate lo mas que pude mantenerme alejado de ella, pero siempre algo me llevaría de regreso a Bella. En Ingles desquiciamos a la profesora y no pude más que sentirme orgulloso de que Bella estaba irritando a la profesora. Ella también pensó que era gracioso.

Pasábamos las noches hablando y aunque me levantaba cansado hasta la madre y a pesar de que me dormía durante mi primera clase, la calidez de su habitación y su cuerpo junto al mío mientras nos sentábamos en su cama se estaba volviendo una adicción. Me di cuenta que también estaba escribiendo menos y eso era probablemente porque le decía a Bella cualquier mierda que pensara y ella me escucharía y haría comentarios. Ella nunca hizo comentarios irritantes o enjuiciosos y nunca me sermoneo. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Bella, que estaba empezando a oler como ella y no me importaba. Aunque, si olía un poco afrutado.

Teníamos tutorías después de la escuela, y la encaminaba a su camioneta lo más cerca posible. No sabía por que sentía que el mundo estaba encima de Bella, pero solo por si acaso estaría listo para llevarme a cualquiera. El jueves, vi a Alice afuera mientras caminaba con Bella. Ella estaba mirándonos. Que carajos hacia ella todavía en la escuela, no sabia pero ella me estudio y juro que odio cuando hace eso.

El viernes, mientras caminaba a Ingles, vi a Ángela y a Alice caminando con Bella. Si eso no era raro y fuera de este jodido mundo no sabía que lo era. Bella lucia nerviosa e incomoda como si no supiera por que estaban caminando con ella y yo tampoco lo sabia. Mientras Bella y Ángela entraban a Ingles, espere a que Alice caminara junto a mí. No apreciaba que pusiera a Bella nerviosa. Ella se traía algo. Conocía a Alice demasiado bien. Mientras caminaba por mi lado la agarre del brazo y ella grito.

— ¿Qué carajos Edward? — estaba exagerando, ni siquiera la había agarrado tan fuerte.

— ¡No juegues con ella! — le advertí apuntando hacia mi clase de Ingles y ella frunció las cejas.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto haciéndose tonta.

— ¡Tú sabes de que estoy hablando! ¿Qué carajos quieres con ella?

—Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta— dijo ella y no tenia nada que decirle ahí me había atrapado.

¿Qué quería yo? Ni siquiera recordaba la jodida apuesta hasta que veía a mis hermanos o a Rosalie después de estar con Bella. Mis razones para colarme en su cuarto nunca habían involucrado la apuesta.

Tenia que ser la apuesta. ¿Por qué más me colaría yo a su cuarto?

—Mira Edward, — Alice resoplo— solo estoy tratando de ser amable con Bella.

— ¿Para que carajos? Ella no necesita que seas amable con ella…

— ¿Por qué no? me agrada. — dijo ella tímidamente.

— ¿Te… agrada? — sabia que Alice nunca mentía, ¿Por qué ahora?

—Si, creo que ella es interesante.

—Estas llena de mierda. Aléjate de ella. — Alice trato de esconder su sonrisa, pero fallo — ¿Qué es tan jodidamente entretenido?

—Nada— respondió simplemente. Empecé a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué tal si le decía a Bella acerca de la apuesta? Bella me odiaría. Bella nunca me perdonaría. Alice prometió que nunca lo diría…

— ¡No te atrevas a decirle Alice!

— ¿Decirle que? — estaba a apunto de gritarle cuando ella levanto su pequeña mano frente a mí. — ya había dicho que no lo haría. Me gusta Bella. ¿Por qué estas tan en contra de que tenga amigos?

—No lo estoy, solamente es que ella no te necesita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo se… ella tuvo…— no podía creer lo que estuve a punto de decir y no lo dije. — tu no eres su tipo de amigo— ella rió.

—Edward, soy el tipo de amigo de todos.

—Te gusta comprar.

— ¿Y?

—A ella no. — ella sonrió de nuevo y no lo entendí. Estaba enojado conmigo. Sonaba como un maldito niño.

—Eso no es problema. Estoy segura que puedo convencerla de que comprar es increíble. — rodé mis ojos. — ¡Vamos Edward! Solo porque tú estés mintiéndole no significa que yo lo haga. — esa fue un golpe bajo, y la fulmine con la mirada, pero ella evito mis ojos. —Además, creo que también le agrado. No me iré hasta que ella me lo diga. ¡—Tengo el presentimiento de que Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas! —chillo ella y se fue. Suspire ruidosamente asegurándome de que me escuchara.

Esa noche le deje saber a Bella que no me colaría a su habitación la noche del sábado y parecía tan decepcionada como yo me sentía miserable. Peros egoísta y arrogante así que sentí satisfacción de que estaba decepcionada de que no estaría alrededor. Por supuesto que prometí que volvería el domingo y pareció calmarse.

Los hermanos Cullen pasaron la mañana en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles con Jasper y Rosalie. Ellos caminaban en grupo y yo los ignore quedándome atrás. Me preguntaba si a Bella le gustaría venir al centro comercial algún día. Tal vez podría traerla. Me preguntaba si Bella se aburría los fines de semana ya que no iba a ningún lado. Seria genial s pudiera pedirle que viniera, pero ella no tenia un maldito teléfono.

Me di cuenta que había perdido al grupo, pero terminado en una tienda de _Verizon Wireless_. Sip, era una señal. Entre y escogí el teléfono mas genial en la tienda y tome la tarjeta de crédito de Carlisle y una vez que el teléfono fue "mío" para dárselo a Bella, le compre, su primer rigntone y era solo para mi. Si, soy un imbécil. Con Bella teniendo un teléfono haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Tal vez, sabiendo que Bella tenia un medio de comunicación, podría dormir mucho mejor.

Tal vez también podríamos textearnos cualquier cosa.

Lo escondí en el auto de Alice. Habíamos decidido llevar su auto a Port Ángeles y de ahí a la fiesta de Ben.

La fiesta de Ben era el festival de mierda mas grande que había visto. Bueno, solo había estado ahí por cinco minutos y ya me quería ir así que tal vez no le estaba dando una oportunidad. Emmet me dio una cerveza y me senté con Jasper y Mike y el. La música era mierda, la gente era mierda, la cerveza no sabia como en los viejos tiempos, y estaba irritado por todo y por todos. Los chico empezaron a hablar de sexo, baseball, "las chicas mas sexis de la escuela" y luego eso llevo al sexo de nuevo. Me preguntaba que estaba haciendo Bella y si me extrañaba. Probablemente estaba feliz de que no tenía que lidiar más conmigo.

Esa mierda empezó a jugar con mi mente.

¿Qué tal si en realidad no me quiere a su alrededor?

¿Que tal si ella me odia y solo esta pretendiendo que le agrado por que esta asustada?

_¡Eres uno jodido inseguro!_

¿Qué tal si Charles regreso de Seattle?

Me pare y camine lejos de los chicos ignorando la pregunta de Emmet acerca de mi destino. Camine hacia Alice quien estaba sosteniendo una bebida frutal y hablando con Ángela y otras chicas.

Camine detrás de ella y gentilmente le golpee su espalda causando que volteara a verme.

— ¿Ed? ¿Qué pasa? — mierda, ¿era notable en mi cara?

—Um, ¿podrías llevarme de regreso al pueblo? Ya se que es jodido de mi parte pedirte que dejes la fiesta, pero realmente quiero largarme de aquí y el pueblo esta lejos. — dije y ella me sonrió.

—Um, si seguro solo déjame le digo a Jasper —dijo ella y se fue saltando. En serio, ella salta como si tuviera nueve años.

El trayecto de regreso al pueblo fue silencioso al principio, hasta que Alice empezó a preguntar por que no estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, lo cual únicamente me llevo a encabronarla, porque no le conteste. Le pedí que me dejara en cualquier calle.

Ella no sabia que esa calle era la dirección de Bella.

Mientras íbamos de camino a la casa de Bella, una brillante luz de neón acaparo mi atención.

— ¡Gira a la izquierda! — grite y Alice freno fuerte causando que voláramos hacia adelante. Tuvimos que detener nuestros cuerpos golpeando nuestras manos en el tablero.

— ¿Qué carajos? — pregunto ella enojada.

—Tengo hambre. — dije y ella rodo sus ojos mientras giraba hacia el auto servicio de McDonald's. No tenía hambre, estaba más que nauseabundo por la fiesta de mierda de Ben, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que hacer esto. Además todo el mundo se merece un inservible y horrible juguete de plástico y una grasosa comida

Cuando llegamos al altoparlante, pensé que estaba siendo lindo y gracioso ordenando una Cajita Feliz de nugget de pollo, pero cuando la persona del auto-servicio me pregunto si quería la cajita feliz de Barbie o la cajita feliz Transformers, me puse todo nervioso. Aclare mi garganta y sobre Alice grite que quería una cajita feliz Barbie y Alice me dio una mirada confundida y yo la fulmine con la mirada, retándola que me preguntara.

En la ventana, después de que Alice tomara la cajita feliz de la cajera y me la pasara a mí, fue rápido al dejar que la cajera pensara que era para Alice y su rara fascinación por las muñecas. Alice golpeo mi hombro.

—Esta bien— suspiro mientras regresábamos al camino y yo rodé mis ojos — no preguntare, pero al menos podrías decirme ¿Qué carajos has estado haciendo escapándote de tu habitación esta semana? — deje de respirar y me sentí atrapado. ¡Joder! Empecé a entrar en pánico.

— ¿Cómo carajos lo sabes? ¡Tu jodida acosadora! — grite.

¿Por qué grito?

—No olvidemos que tu cuarto esta encima del mío. Solo sucedió que mi ventana estaba abierta una noche y luego todas las noches después de esa. Te vi.

—No puedes decirle a nadie. Esme ya esta enojada conmigo y Carlisle esta jodidamente encabronado así que…

—No le voy a decir a nadie Edward, pero podrías al menos decirme para que así no me preocupe.

—En serio, no te preocupes.

— ¿Es algo malo?

—Estoy llevando una Cajita Feliz al lugar a donde he estado yendo. ¿_Crees_ que es malo? — pregunte irritado.

— ¿Vas a ir al mismo lugar? —mierda me di cuenta de que me había delatado.

—Nunca sabrás donde— murmure.

— ¡Maldito seas, Edward Anthony Cullen! — sonreí ante su enojo. Le pedí que me dejara solo a unas cuantas cuadras, para que no se diera cuenta de hacia a donde me dirigía en realidad. Se fue de regreso a la fiesta, no sin antes preguntarme de nuevo adonde iba a ir. Le mostré el dedo y después agarre el teléfono de Bella de debajo del asiento.

Camine hacia la casa de Bella y con una mano trepe el árbol que me llevaba hacia su balcón. Ella estaba acostada con sus brazos alrededor de una almohada y su cara enterrada en ella. Le sonreí y esa rara familiaridad me llego de nuevo, gentilmente toque en la puerta de su balcón. Escondí su teléfono y su cajita feliz detrás de mi espalda, listo para sorprenderla y como un tonto la salude y le sonreí.

Ella debe de pensar que soy un perdedor.

_¡Lo eres, tú marica!_

Le di el teléfono primero, por el cual estaba muy emocionado y ella parecía estar emocionada también después de que le dije que podríamos textearnos durante la escuela y esas mierdas. Pero sobre todas las cosas, ella parecía un poco abrumada cuando le hice saber que podía llamarme si estaba en problemas. Era como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le demostraba un poco de preocupación.

Yo podía hacer eso ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron cuando le di la cajita feliz. Quien diría que algo tan simple como una cajita feliz podía hacer tan feliz a una chica de 18 años. Ella rápidamente saco la Barbie de su envoltorio y empezó a jugar con su cabello. No pude evitar sonreírle al adorable entusiasmo que mostraba por esa estúpida muñeca. Su amplia sonrisa y sonrojo me hicieron emocionarme y enorgullecerme de que había hecho algo para hacer a alguien feliz.

Se sentía bien.

— ¿Cómo están los dos minutos de alegría Bella? —le pregunte y ella me miro de nuevo con sus castaños ojos, eso me hizo saber la respuesta mas rápido que sus palabras. Podía llegar a perderme en esos orbes chocolates.

Quería perderme.

—Son increíbles— dijo ella en un roto suspiro y entonces lo vi.

Vi la inocencia de Bella. Vi a Bella. La vi, lo juro. La vi por primera vez. Vi a una chica tan protegida que nunca había tenido un simple privilegio infantil. Vi en los ojos de Bella, lo que necesitaba ver. Ella necesitaba esto.

Ella necesitaba que yo hiciera algo para salvar su inocencia del jodido _mounstro_. Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que él la arruine por completo.

—Lo veo ahora. — dije y lo dije enserio. Lo veía.

Me senté con Bella sobre su cama mientras ella se comía su nugget de pollo. Le sostuve su taza de salsa BBQ para que así ella pudiera sumergir los nuggets. Ella me alimento con papas fritas y nuggets de pollo como a un niño y se reía porque la deje hacerlo, me hizo reír. Hablamos de lo patética que estaba la fiesta de Ben de cómo ella estuvo aburrida todo el día y de cómo ella planeo pintar tosa su habitación. Escuche lo que ella tenía por decir, pero me distraía la manera en que su pequeña boca lucia cuando se movía mientras masticaba y hablaba. Y como su pequeña lengua rosada lamia la salsa BBQ de sus labios. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado ya que sabia que eso tendría un efecto en mi cuerpo que no seria capaz de ocultar.

Ella bebió su jugo de la pequeña cajita de cartón y lo plasto con sus manos cuando se lo termino. Ella eructó ligeramente y casi de una manera femenina si es que eso era posible. Se volteo y me miro.

— ¿Disculpa, querías un poco? — pregunto juguetonamente. Levantando una de sus cejas y yo me reí.

—No me diste ni una oportunidad gordita— dije y agarre su inexistente gordito y ella rió. Su dulce risa me hacia cosas. Suspire. Su camisa estaba levantada u poco y podía ver la pálida piel de su vientre y un poco mas abajo, su ombligo. Cubrí mi boca para amortiguar mi gemido.

— ¿Qué esta mal contigo? ¡Se supone que no debes de llamar a una chica gorda! — dijo ella y juguetonamente me golpeo el brazo mientras se levantaba. Me decepciono cuando bajo su camisa, cubriendo su _bonita_ piel.

—Bella, tú eres lo más alejado a ser gordo. ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿Cómo 37 kilos? — ella golpeo mi brazo de nuevo.

— Para tu información, son 53.5 kilogramos después de esta noche. — dijo ella y rió.

— ¡Lo juro había algo en tu jugo! — dije y ella rió mas hasta que un golpe en la puerta nos congelo a ambos. Bella cerró mi boca con su mano, podía oler la salsa BBQ en ella y quise reírme, pero demasiado preocupado acerca de quien estaba al otro lado de su puerta.

— ¡Bella, bebé! — dijo la voz de una mujer y Bella me miro con preocupación, su mano con BBQ todavía sobre mi boca.

—La puerta tiene seguro. — susurro y me voltee a ver hacia su puerta de nuevo. — ¿Si mamá? — dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas relajada posible.

— ¿Todo esta bien allí adentro? Oí risas.

—Mamá, ¿me rió y eso te preocupa? — Bella tenia que ser una sabelotodo en momentos como este. —Estoy bien. Solo estaba viendo un poco de TV. — finalizo ella.

—Esta bien, bebé. Me voy a la cama. Me tengo despertar temprano mañana. Voy a ir de nuevo a Port Ángeles con Phil— dijo la mamá de Bella y Bella rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba de frustración.

— Está bien… buenas noches mamá.

—Buenas noches bebé— dijo la mamá de Bella y su sombra se movió lejos debajo de la puerta y Bella se volteo hacia mí, pero no me miraba… o movía su cabeza lejos de mi boca.

—Dios, odio a ese tal Phil— murmuro y miro hacia abajo. Yo sonreí en su mano y le di un golpecito a su brazo y ella rápidamente miro hacia arriba. — ¡Dios mío, lo siento! — dijo ella y quito su mano de mi boca y yo tome un exagerado respiro y ella golpeo mi brazo de nuevo.

—Bella sigue golpeando mi brazo y me dará cáncer. Mierda — dije mientras tallaba mi brazo y ella rió y rápidamente cubrió su boca con su mano y yo reí. — ¿Quién es Phil? — pregunte y ella rodo los ojos.

—Un idiota que esta tratando de robarse a mi mamá. — levante mis cejas y ella rodo los ojos de nuevo. — bueno no realmente, pero ella siempre esta con él. El es el presidente del club de lectura del que es miembro.

—Eso es gay. — dije y ella rió.

—No lo es.

—Si lo es. ¿Quién hace esas mierdas? ¿En serio?

—Personas a las que les gustan los libros.

—Quieres decir hombres gays que fantasean acerca del hombre perfecto en sus novelas sucias.

— ¡Ellos no leen novelas sucias! — medio rio, medio hablo.

—Lo que sea, yo creo que este Phil adora a Fabio así que no te preocupes. Tu mamá esta a salvo— dije y ella enterró su cara en mi hombro para amortiguar sus risas y la deje. De repente dejo de reír y me miro y su pequeña boca se abrió un poco. Supongo que se sorprendió de si misma por actuar tan libre conmigo y por estar "tocándome" mucho. Le sonreí y moví una hebra de su cabello atrás de su oreja y ella dejo salir un suspiro bajito mientras su sangre se apresuraba a sus mejillas. Me reí. Ella sacudió su cabeza de vergüenza y el dejo en mi hombro mientras enredaba sus manos alrededor de mi brazo. Mi mano cayo en su vientre y su calidez me rodeo. No sabía que estaba haciendo ella… no sabia que estaba haciendo _yo_.

Titubeantemente, puse mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y sostuve una de sus manos en las mías y suspire en su cabello. Tome un profundo respiro y deje que su esencia a fresas inundara mis pulmones. Ella movió su frente hacia mi cuello y recostó su cara sobre mi pecho con su frente inclinada hacia mi mejilla derecha. Me corazón comenzó a acelerarse como si fuera un niño de doce años que acaba de hacer contacto con una chica por primera vez… de esa manera.

Ella soltó mi brazo y puso sus manos a mis lados y juro que quería que lo hiciera. Quería que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un abrazo. No seria nuestro primer abrazo, pero no lo estaría haciendo solo para consolarla mientras se rompe. Seria un buen… buen abrazo.

Mientras mi brazo derecho hallaba su camino alrededor de la espalda baja de Bella, golpee mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y cerré fuerte mis ojos.

_¿Qué me esta pasando?_

Nos quedamos allí, en su cama, por un largo tiempo. Nos quedamos en silencio. No había nada que necesitara ser dicho y no me importaba el silencio con Bella. Aunque hablar con ella era tan fácil como respirar, decíamos mucho más en silencio. Ella era demasiado tímida y yo era demasiado orgulloso para decir algo más que cualquier charla sin sentido. El silencio era agradable.

Esto era agradable.

Podía sentir sus latidos en su espalda y su lento respirar mezclado con mi baja respiración. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados y seguí divagando. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba dormida cuando ella se sentó y su cálido cuerpo dejo el mío.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pude haber sonado con un poco de pánico y como un idiota necesitado, pero en ese momento no me importo. Ella me sonrió suavemente y me señalo con su pequeño pálido dedo hacia el baño.

—Todavía puedo sentir el BBQ— dijo ella y lentamente camino hacia su baño, después de sonreírle como si le estuviera dando permiso.

Soy tan imbécil.

Ella se tomo unos cuantos minutos y yo me puse un poco ansioso, pero mientras ella se encaminaba fuera del baño y de regreso a la cama, rápidamente me senté y arregle su lado de la cama.

_¿Su lado? ¡Esta es su cama tú idiota!_

De mala gana ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo sentí una presión en el pecho.

_¿Ya no quiere sentarse más conmigo?_

Nerviosamente me senté y la mire tratando lo mejor que pude de lucir invitador y me asegure de hacerle saber que estaba esperando por ella. Ella lenta y gentilmente se trepo a la cama y se sentó junto a mí de nuevo con su espalda contra la cabecera y miro hacia su regazo. Tome una respiración profunda y como un chico idiota en su primera cita, nerviosamente envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos me miraron como preguntándome que estaba haciendo, pero no le tomo mucho recostarse en mí y yo me sonreí por mi pequeña victoria.

Estaba cómodo de nuevo, pero ella todavía no envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Supongo que eso era normal. Me refiero a que ni siquiera habíamos decidido si éramos amigos. Ni siquiera sabíamos que éramos. Pero de alguna manera eso no importaba con Bella.

_¿Realmente quieres ser amigo de Swan?_

¿Amigos? Yo… supongo que si quiero.

Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho de nuevo y yo me posicione, tratando de ser cómodo para ella.

—Si quieres dormir y quieres que me vaya, solo di las palabras. No quiero molestarte…

— ¡No! —dijo ella y agarro mi pecho para detenerme, pero me reí por que yo ni siquiera me estaba moviendo. Ella anudo mi camisa en su mano y suspiro.

—Lo siento; me refiero a que no tienes que irte. No me molesta. — susurro ella y mis demonios internos le rodaron sus ojos a la estúpida sonrisa y a la alegría de que a Bella no le molestara que me quedara por aquí. Ella soltó mi camisa, pero dejo su mano sobre mí. Ahora estaba en mi hombro, casi alrededor de mi cuello. Trague saliva no sabiendo el por que su repentino "afecto" físico, si podía llamar a esto afecto, estaba poniéndome nervioso. Me retorcí, como si fuera una jodida virgen, tocada por primera vez.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la cabecera de nuevo y cerré mis ojos y me sentí en paz. Me quería quedar y dormir ya que no había sido capaz de dormir anoche y estar alrededor de Bella me hacia dormir mejor. Pero seria imposible. Tendría que irme pronto o Esme y Carlisle seguramente me echarían esta vez.

— ¿Te molesta?— susurro ella y quito su rostro de mi pecho para mirar a mis ojos y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los míos. Por un momento me distrajeron y lamí los míos mientras tragaba nerviosamente. Ella olía tan bien.

_Apuesto a que sus labios saben bien. Apuesto a que son suaves._

— ¿Molestarme que? — dije sin aliento.

En serio, ¿Qué carajos esta mal conmigo?

—Yo de este modo. ¿Te hago sentir incomodo? — pregunto preocupada y yo le sonreí lo que hizo que se calmara. Eso era imposible. Ella nunca me haría sentir incomodo.

—Nah, no me importa— dije y ella sonrió de vuelta. — ¿Te hago yo sentir incomoda? —pregunte y ella rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

—No, para nada— ella paso las puntas de sus dedos a través de mi mandíbula, causando escalofríos y yo deje salir un tembloroso suspiro. Estaba avergonzado por mi reacción, pero a ella pareció no importarle. Ella movió su rostro de nuevo a mi pecho y su mano regreso a mi cuello. —tal vez pueda dormir esta noche. Anoche fue un infierno. —dijo ella y yo no sabia si debía compartir mi miserable historia de insomnio. Tal vez ella pudiera ver que es lo mismo para mí cuando no estoy cerca de ella, pero decidí no hacerlo.

—Bueno, estoy aquí Bella. — susurre en su cabello y pase mi dedo índice a través de los moretones que tenia en el brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de mi pecho y hacia mi cuello. — Estoy aquí para espantar lejos el infierno. Puedes dormir y te prometo que hasta en tus sueños, nadie te jodera. — Ella dejo salir una suave risita — Estoy hablando en serio.

—Te creo— suspiro ella.

No supe por que eso me hizo sonreír y querer levantarme y cantar en victoria, pero me las arregle para calmarme y quedarme con Bella en mi pecho.

—Gracias— dijo ella bajito y yo no respondí, en lugar de eso cerré mis ojos.

El tiempo pasó y de repente me desperté. El repentino regreso a la realidad hizo a mi corazón acelerarse. Mire hacia abajo ya que mi cuerpo ahora se encontraba despierto y podía sentir un cálido cuerpo encima de mí.

Bella todavía estaba recostada sobre mí, pero por el ligero subir y bajar de su pecho, podía decir que estaba dormida. El brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cuello se las había arreglado para caer alrededor de mi cintura y gentilmente lo quite y la ayude a recostarse sobre su almohada. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mire mi celular para ver que me había dormido por una hora.

Metí me teléfono dentro de mi bolsillo y me voltee a ver a Bella. Su rizado cabello castaño estaba sobre toda su cara y yo me reí. Lo moví lejos de su rostro para descubrir su forma dormida. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su nariz estaba un poco brillosa. Supongo que mi cálido cuerpo la había hecho sudar, pero ella lucia hermosa.

Si, lo dije.

No había nada malo con la cara de Bella cuando le pregunte durante el almuerzo.

Solo negaba el pensamiento que creía que Bella era hermosa.

Pero lo era.

Su perfecta y cremosa piel y las ligeras pecas en su mejilla y nariz y la manera en la que me ahogaba en sus profundos ojos chocolate convencieron a mi yo imbécil de que Bella era una belleza.

Ella era una secreta y peligrosa belleza.

Te toma un tiempo el darte cuenta que es hermosa por que ella no se pone en exhibición o va por ahí en costosa y reveladora ropa, pero una vez que la ves, una vez que ves su belleza no puedes mirar a otro lado. Te sostiene y no te atreves a mirar a otro lado. Su belleza puede ser descrita como simple, pero eso es lo que la hace bella. Ella no tiene rasgos fuertes, como labios gruesos o un trasero grande, pero toda ella es simplemente correcta. Toda Bella es belleza. Ella no necesita maquillaje o un buen peinado. Su aroma, su rostro, su cuerpo tienen una belleza natural por las que las mujeres matarían y la que los hombres quieren en una mujer. Su belleza no es compensada y en su lugar es cautivante.

Con la punta de mis dedos, acaricie sus sonrosadas mejillas. Pase mi pulgar a través de su relleno labio inferior y ella dejo salir un ligero gemido que hizo que mi pene se torciera y supe que tenia que irme antes de que le sacara un ojo a Bella. Me reí ante la idea y bese su frente.

Lo hice antes de siquiera pensarlo, pero me mantuve. Le di a su frente un segundo beso y sonreí todo el camino fuera de su casa.

Pensé que pasar tiempo con Bella anoche me ayudaría perder un poco de esta preocupación, pero me desperté empapado en sudor por una jodida pesadilla.

No pude desayunar y no pude jugar video juegos con Emmet. Estaba demasiado distraído y preocupado. Estaba ansioso ya que no sabía cuando regresaba Charles. No sabia cual era la diferencia, si Bella había vivido con él toda su vida. Pero mi mente no podía envolver el hecho de que Bella estuviera en peligro de nuevo. Seguí pasando las manos por mi cabello mientras me sentaba a jugar con Emmet videojuegos.

—Vas a quedar jodidamente clavo, hermano. — murmuro.

—Jodete.

— ¿Qué tienes? Pareces tenso. — dijo el sin quitar sus jodidos ojos de la TV.

— ¿Qué eres, gay? jodete— dije y el suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. Grácilmente Alice entro en la sala con una revista de chismes y un libro de colección de poemas de Anne Bradstreet. Eso no tenia sentido y la mire incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? — sonrió ella. — debo educarme tanto en literatura como en chismes. — me reí.

—Algo esta mal con nuestro hermano Alice — dijo Emmet y yo suspire de irritación.

—No hay nada malo, fuera de lo inusual, con Edward — dijo Alice y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

—Anoche dejo la fiesta luego de una cerveza. Eso no es jodidamente normal. — dijo Emmet y Alice rodo sus ojos.

—Tal vez estaba cansado— murmuro ella y abrió su revista de chismes.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí? — ambos se rieron.

— ¿Cómo van la cosas con Bella? ¿Ya estas cerca de… tu sabes? — pregunto Emmet meneando sus cejas y yo no supe porque, pero rápidamente mire a Alice quien ya no estaba viendo su revista de chismes y en lugar de eso, me veía a mí. Esperaba por mi respuesta.

—Va maravilloso— dije secamente mirando lejos de Alice.

—Eso es jodidamente genial, hermano— dijo Emmet y me golpeo en la espalda. Alice ni pestañeo.

¿Qué carajos quiere ella de mí?

Violentamente me levante y mientras lo hacia, oí a Emmet murmurar algo acerca de que algo andaba realmente mal conmigo.

Camine afuera de la casa y halle a Carlisle trabajando en su auto clásico. Camine hacia él y el no paro de trabajar, pero si se percato de mi presencia por que me asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Pensé que Emmet iba a ayudarte? Una mierda padre e hijo — dije y Carlisle suspiro, probablemente irritado conmigo.

—Estoy trabajando en el motor. Es un poco mas complicado y el esta trabajando en la pintura. — dijo el y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Lo que sea.

—Tal vez puedas ayudarnos.

—Pshh…

—Tal vez te enseñe una o dos cosas sobre estructura. Todos necesitamos estructura en la vida.

—No vine aquí para que me sermonees Carlisle — murmure y el dejo de trabajar, sin mirarme.

—Está bien. ¿Para que has venido? — pregunto y de repente sentí la presión en mi cabeza y el cobarde sentimiento de huir.

_¡Solo pregúntale! No tienes por que usar nombres. Él es doctor. El lidia con esta mierda todo el tiempo. Probablemente el sepa que hacer._

—Um…— me detuve a mi mismo ya que sonaba como un maldito marica —yo uh… mira tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y que no me cuestionaras quien o cuando. Solo prométeme que me responderás y ¡sin mierdas! — dije y el sacudió su cabeza.

—Está bien. Solo no esperes que sepa todo Edward. Pero te ayudare con lo que sea hijo.

— Lo se.

—Es bueno que lo sepas— suspire— esta bien, así que ¿Cuál es la pregunta? — mi garganta estaba seca y no podía hallar las palabras. Tome un profundo respiro y me acerque un poco más a él para no tener que gritar.

—Um… conozco a alguien… que uh… ¡mierda! — dije rascando mi cuello y Carlisle siguió trabajando. — ¿Qué puedo hacer si alguien sufre… que sufre… de abuso? — susurre y Carlisle dejo caer la herramienta de metal y yo salte. El agarro en trapo y limpio sus manos y me dio toda su atención.

— ¿Sexual? — su cara ahora era seria.

— ¡No! bueno… no lo se. Todo lo que se es que es físico. Pero es jodidamente brutal.

— ¿Por quien?

—Un miembro de la familia. No pregunte que tipo. — el suspiro.

— ¿Es un abuso diario?

—Si. ¿Qué hay de moretones todos los días para probarlo? ¿Qué te dice eso? — el sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba. — puede que ella halla esta estado una vez en el hospital también.

—El hospital debía haber hecho al respecto.

—Lo se, pero no lo hicieron y yo pienso que fue porque el jodido hijo de puta que le hizo esa mierda tiene conexiones o hizo alguno chanchullos. — no supe porque, pero me sentía mejor contándoselo a Carlisle. Tal vez podría ayudarme.

—Bueno, podríamos…

— ¡No nosotros! Ella no confía en nadie. —no me cuestiono y continuo.

—Bueno el Servicio de protección a menores debería ser alertado.

—No, eso no funcionara, ella tiene 18.

— ¿Esta siendo maltratada por su esposo?

—No esta casada. — dije irritado.

— ¿Tiene alguna discapacidad?

—No.

—Esta enferma, mentalmente o…

— ¡Carajo no! ella esta normal y saludable.

—Vive con el individuo.

—Si— suspire, todavía sin entender por que Bella seguía viviendo en ese hoyo del infierno.

—Bueno… —dijo él y tomo una profundo respiro. — podría mudarse y alertar a las autoridades— quería gritarle a Carlisle, pero él no sabia que _él_ era la autoridad.

—Ella no puede mudarse, no tiene dinero. — ese era probablemente el porque. Era creíble.

—Bueno hay albergues para mujeres golpeadas o…

— ¡No! mierda no. ¿Por qué tendría ella que vivir en un jodido albergue cuando ella no es la que esta jodida?

—Bueno mientras tanto. Mientras las autoridades hacen sus investigaciones ella pude vivir ahí o en un centro de protección donde nadie pueda lastimarla.

— ¿Arrestaran al hijo de puta?

—No de inmediato. Para eso es la investigación.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿Cómo puede asegurarse de que ese desgraciado no va ir detrás de ella después por venganza?

—Puede obtener una orden de restricción contra el perpetrador. — dijo el y yo podía sentir la ira hirviendo en mi sangre y sabia que no era culpa de Carlisle y que el no hizo las leyes y solo estaba tratando de ayudarme, pero el estaba cerca y yo necesitaba dejarlo salir.

— ¡Esa es una jodida patraña! ¿Qué se supone que hará con ese pequeño pedazo de papel? ¿Hacer que el hijo de puta se lo pase por el culo y que luego se vaya? ¡Eso es una jodida mierda! — dije y Carlisle trato de calmarme pero me aleje. — Eso… eso no es justo. — dije y me fui.

—Hijo, debes decirle a tu amiga que hay ayuda disponible. ¡Hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! — dijo el pero yo solo seguí caminado.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue al prado.

Senté mi trasero, todavía hasta la madre de enojado. El sol me golpeo y hoy era un día caliente, pero no podía importarme menos.

Me quede viendo el prado enfrente de mi cuando vi a alguien caminado a través de los arboles. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en ella y ahora aquí estaba. Rápidamente me levante y corrí hacia ella.

— ¡Bella! — grite y ella volteo a verme. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y era jodidamente contagiosa. Me sonreí a mi mismo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —pregunto ella. Estaba sosteniendo su libro de dibujo y su mochila naranja estaba colgando de su hombro. Estaba usando una delgada camisa de manga larga azul, probablemente tratando de esconder sus moretones en el calor.

—Solo estaba…. tratando de enfriarme— dije, queriendo decir que estaba hasta la madre de enojado y no quería desquitarme con mi familia, pero Bella lo tomo de otro modo.

— ¡Yo también! Es tan raro que haga calor aquí. ¡Pero conozco el lugar justo para enfriarnos! — dijo ella emocionada y yo pude mas que reírme del entusiasmo de ella. Era lindo. En las pocas semanas que tengo de conocer a Bella, difícilmente la había visto tan viva, pero últimamente casi parecía _demasiado _feliz.

— ¡Vamos! — dijo ella y agarro mi mano y me guio a través del bosque. Corrimos por unos cuantos minutos cuando finalmente ella se detuvo. Ella era torpe, pero definitivamente más atlética que yo. Yo difícilmente estaba respirando, pero ella estaba todavía sonriendo y calmada mientras me llevaba a lo profundo del bosque. Se resbalo y yo corrí a su lado justo a tiempo.

—Oh Bella, solo hay hojas y ramas. — dije tomando su mano en la mía y ella me golpeo el brazo con su mano libre mientras sostenía su libro de dibujo bajo su brazo.

—Soy desequilibrada… mentalmente— dijo ella juguetonamente y yo reí ruidosamente causando que alguno pájaros salieran de sus arboles y ella rio fuertemente. No fue hasta que entrelace nuestros dedos que ella se detuvo. Ella miro hacia abajo a nuestras manos y se volvió silenciosa. Miraba hacia adelante mientras caminábamos y su cara estaba seria.

Me preguntaba si le molestaba o si le gustaba.

Esperaba que le gustara.

A mi me gustaba.

Tener contacto físico con ella solo me aseguraba que estaba a salvo. La quería a salvo. Estaba empezando a obsesionarme con eso.

Mientras caminábamos, ella miraba de reojo nuestras manos y mordía su labio inferior. Nuestros hombros se rozaban contra el del otro y ella se detenía para ver si estaba bien conmigo. Yo le sonreía y ella asentía.

Finalmente me llevo a un lago, el cual sabía que existía, pero no recordaba. Ella soltó mi mano lo cual me ahogo en decepción y corrió al borde del lago. Se quito sus tenis y se sentó, poniendo su libro de dibujo a su lado. Metió sus pequeños pies al agua y palmeo el lugar junto a ella.

— ¡Vamos Edward! — dijo ella y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

—Eso es gay. ¿Quién hace eso?

—No es gay. Además, yo lo hago y se siente bien.

—Tal vez algo nos muerda.

—Nada va a mordernos Edward. No seas tan mariquita.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme mariquita? —ella rió.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no podemos solo nadar?

— ¿No se nadar recuerdas?

— ¡Oh si! ¡Yo puedo enseñarte! Prometí que lo haría.

—No estamos usando la ropa adecuada. ¡Solo siéntate junto a mí maldita sea! — grito ella y finalmente cedi. Me senté junto a ella y me quite mis tenis, enrolle un poco mis pantalones hacia arriba y puse mis pies descalzos en el agua. Gemí del frio y cuando finalmente me relaje, me voltee a verla. Ella estaba sonriéndome.

—Está bien. Se siente bien. — murmure y ella aplaudió.

—Ya era tiempo de que admitieras que tengo razón. — dijo ella y juguetonamente la empuje y ella rió. Estaba sorprendido de que ella no salto o que no pensó que iba a hacerle algo.

Confiaba en mí.

— ¿Quiere oír una historia?

— ¿Qué tengo cinco?

—No, pero una buena historia es una buena historia— dijo ella y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Está bien, cual es la historia.

— ¿Sabias que esta lago solía ser un rio?

—Eso es imposible.

—No, es verdad. De acuerdo con las leyendas Quileutes.

—Puras patrañas— ella suspiro de irritación y yo me reí.

— ¡Olvidaba que te gusta hacerme enojar! — dijo ella y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.

—Lo siento. Termina la historia.

—No.

— ¡Termina la maldita historia!

—No, vete al infierno.

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuál es la historia? — susurre tomando su mano y ella suspiro. Entrelace nuestros dedos de nuevo.

—De todas maneras, este lago solía ser un rio. Un amplio y poderoso rio que nadie podía cruzar. Había una mujer nativa con un hijo que un día decidió cruzar el rio para ver que había del otro lado. Veras, todos siempre decían que había ricos del otro lado. Ella quería ver si era verdad. Así que cruzo el rio con su hijo en sus brazos. Ella no lo logro y se ahogo, pero el bebé floto al otro lado.

—No era una buena madre— murmure, pero Bella continuo.

—El pequeño niño fue hallado entonces por los lobos y ellos lo criaron. — me reí y ella me fulmino con la mirada, pero continuo. —de cualquier manera, un día él, ahora un joven, llego al rio por una bebida cuando vio a una linda joven. Ellos se enamoraron de inmediato, pero no tenían ningún modo de llegar el uno al otro. La joven y el muchacho lloraron todas las noches a los dioses para que los dejaran estar juntos, pero no les concedían sus deseos. El muchacho estaba desesperado así que llamo a todos los animales del bosque y crearon un gran tumulto. El estaba enojado, tan enojado que los dioses decidieron castigarlo y también a los animales destruyendo el rio dejando un agujero en el suelo. La joven y os animales murieron de sed y el muchacho se quedo atrás para sufrir. Después de su muerte, los dioses hicieron llover y el agujero que quedaba del rio se lleno de agua. — termino ella y sacudió su cabeza y yo me reí.

—Esa es la historia mas deprimente que he escuchado— ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Es solo una historia que nos muestra que no debemos ser egoístas y destruir todo, ni siquiera por amor. Debes de aprender cuando renunciar por aquel que amas.

—Yo no creo eso.

—No tienes por que.

—De todos modos ¿Quién te conto esa historia?

—Oh… unos viejos amigos, Jacob y Leah. Ellos eran nativos americanos, de la tribu Quileute.

— ¿Eran?

—Me refiero a que lo son. Solo que ya no hablo más con ellos. Dejaron de hablarme. — dijo ella y pareció entristecerse por eso. Moro hacia abajo a nuestras manos.

—Bueno, no necesitas amigos como esos. Patrañas, que solo dejaron de hablarte de ese modo.

—Fue mi culpa.

— ¿Y? se supone que los amigos no se van a la chingada cuando te equivocas. — dije apretando su mano y ella me sonrió. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato mientras ella zambullía sus pies en el agua.

—Somos… nosotros… um… uh… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo ella finalmente rompiendo el silencio y yo asentí —Uh… ¿nosotros somos… somos amigos? — pregunto ella y parecía casi como si lamentara preguntar.

No sabia que decir. Me refiero a que sabia, solo que no hallaba las palabras. Me detuve.

—No importa, soy tan estúpida e infantil— dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza y sonrojándose con un brillante rojo. Ella quito su mano de la mía y raídamente la tome de vuelta.

—Somos amigos. — dije fuertemente y ella me miro de nuevo.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto ella y su pequeña boca se abrió, yo le sonreí.

—Si. Tú me has ayudado y yo te ayudare. Justo como hacen los amigos. Hasta tenemos jodidas pijamadas. — dije y ella rió.

—Probablemente no quieres decirle a nadie. Lo juro. Yo no lo hare. — dijo ella y yo suspire de irritación.

—Bella, pensé que tú eras la única que ya no pensaba mierdas así acerca de… mí.

—No, es solo que una vez dijiste…

—Que se joda lo que dije.

— ¿Pero y tus amigos? — dijo ella y recordé a esos pendejos.

—La única razón por la que debemos mantener esto en secreto, es porque mis amigos son unos pendejos, Bella. Si ello se enteran probablemente te torturaran y dudo que tu quieras eso. Ya te dije que yo te apoyo. No es mas un trato, es un jodido deber. Un deber de amistad. ¡Está bien!

—Está bien— simplemente dijo ella y yo apreté su mano.

—Espero que uses ese teléfono que te di, amiga— dije y ella sonrió.

—He tratado, pero nunca antes había tenido un teléfono.

— ¿Qué? — grite y ella rodo sus ojos. —Oh… si.

Pasamos una hora mas en el lago mientras le enseñaba como usar y jugar con su teléfono el cual llevaba en su bolsillo. No sabia porque eso me hizo sentir tan orgulloso.

La acompañe a su casa. Seriamente iba a perder un buen de peso con todas estas caminatas que estaba haciendo a su casa.

—Um, te veo luego— dijo ella y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, cuando la tome de la mano.

—Espera— dije y ella se detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora…— tome una respiración profunda —ahora que somos amigos, no se supone que debemos despedirnos o algo así — dije y no pide verla a la cara mientras lo decía.

_¿Qué carajos estas haciendo marica?_

_¡Quiero un jodido abrazo!_

—Um…

—Me refiero a que debes de recordar que soy un imbécil y tú no así que esta amistad es nueva para mí. Tienes que ayudarme— dije y ella sonrió.

—Si… supongo que podemos abrazarnos si…—antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la jale a mi pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño y cálido cuerpo. Ella olía a bosque y fresas.

Jodidas fresas.

Sentí sus pequeños brazos envolver mi cintura y gentilmente pasar sus dedos se mi espalda hacia mis hombros y me estremecí. Se sentía bien. La aleje y le sonreí, tratando de deslumbrarla y funciono ya que ella se sonrojo. La jale de nuevo para otro abrazo. Esta vez la sostuve aun más fuerte y puse mis labios en su oído.

—Solo prométeme que estarás a salvo Bella. Y si algo pasa, manda un mensaje de texto o llámame. Por favor prométemelo. Por favor. — no entendía la urgencia y desesperación en mi voz.

—Lo prometo— susurro ella en mi pecho y le di un último apretón, como si eso me asegurara que ella estaría a salvo.

Ella tenía que estar a salvo.

Después de la cena con mi familia, me dirigí a mi habitación y agarre mi teléfono y seleccione Bella de mis contactos y le mande un mensaje.

_Hey nueva amiga._

Presione el botón de enviar y me sentí estúpido. Debería de haberle enviado algo más profundo o gracioso. En lugar de eso soné como un idiota. Espere a que ella respondiera, pero solo me halle a mi mismo viendo la pantalla de mi teléfono como un tonto. Probablemente ella estaba dormida o lejos de su teléfono. Realmente ella no sabia muy bien como enviar un mensaje, tal vez le tomaría un rato responder.

Después de unos minutos, me rendí y puse mi teléfono en mi mesita de noche y encendí la TV cuando de repente el teléfono vibro ruidosamente asustándome hasta la madre. Lo agarre emocionado mientras veía _Bella_ en la pantalla y presión el botón de _Leer._

Mi respiración se detuvo y mi alegría dejo la habitación y murió mientras leía las palabras en el mensaje.

_Regreso… por favor ayuda._

**¡Oh dear God! Lo se lo dejo todo emocionante pero no se preocupen el siguiente ya lo empiezo ahora que según tengo "vacaciones" podre traducir mejor, así que el viernes de seguro haba capitulo así que no desesperen, y awws de nuevo dirán como chinga esta mujer pero gracias por los comments *sniff* & las recomendaciones y todo de verdad, y pff que lindas que quieren a mi Eddie con todo y boca de camionero , por que igual yo, no lo cambio, & bueno adelanto en mi BLOG! ahora solo dedicado a este fic, Q/A en twitter, que vieran colgué mini adelantitos como dice FlorScheffer! Hey nena se te aprecia mucho de verdad me has hecho usar mas mi twitt(: & Mel! que me regalo una portada awws la pondré en el Blog, deberían de verla esta hermosaa, tan YLET!(: &, bueno que dicen se merece review¿sii'? ,haha ya saben sus comentarios me alimentan! **

.


	15. El club de Lectura

**~ Merry Christmas! Joyeux Nöel! ****Buon Natale! ****Feliz Natal! ****Wesołych Świąt! ****Срождеством****! ****¡Feliz Navidad! En todos los idiomas a todas mis lectoras; espero que se la paasen super con su familias, en serio gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc. Las adoro (: & ahora si mi pequeño regalo…**

***Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y violencia.**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 15. El club de lectura

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen era mi amigo.

El dijo que lo era.

No sabía como tomar eso o que pensar de eso.

La pregunta había salido de mi boca como un movimiento impulsivo. Le pregunte si éramos amigo. Quiero decir, ¿cuan patética puedo ser? Es solo que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y lo que ha estado sucediendo entre nosotros tiene que ser algo. Esperaba que no fuera solo un raro lazo formado por que ambos habíamos estado ahí para el otro en momentos de completa mierda. No podía solo quedarse cerca porque lo arregle o porque se sentía mal por mi vida de mierda.

Esperaba que no lo sintiera.

Tenía que haber otro motivo detrás de todo esto. Quería que hubiera uno. Yo no quería la lastima de Edward o que el pensara que tenia algún tipo de responsabilidad en protegerme de los demonios con los que vivía porque el había visto algunas de las mierdas por las que he pasado. Eso significaría lo que he perdido en la vida y yo era demasiado orgullosa y estaba asustada de admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda significaba que no podía resolverlo por mi misma lo cual significaba que era una falla y la felicidad y la vida no estaban hechas para mí y yo me negaba a creer eso. Odiaba creer eso.

Solo necesitaba a alguien.

_No, no de esa manera._

Solo necesitaba a alguien que me mostrara que la amistad valía la pena, porque entonces eso significaría que todavía era Bella. Todavía era la chica con sueños y ambiciones que podía hacer reír a alguien o darle alegría a alguien. Su amistad significaba que yo no era solo una chica rota con ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, de tener una vida. Su amistad significaba que seguía viva.

No era otra jodida _película de la vida real_.

Yo no iba a ser _esa_ chica. Me negaba a ser _esa _chica, esa chica que pierde y por la que todo el mundo se siente mal.

Dándome su amistad, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Edward me había dado algo que me empujaba para adelante. Probablemente no significaba mucho para él, pero significaba el mundo para mí. Necesitaba a Edward.

Confiaba en él.

Lo había decido.

Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

_¿Cierto?_

Edward sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa. Dije él sostenía mi mano por que una vez que comenzamos a caminar, Edward rápidamente me alcanzo y tomo mi pequeña mano en la suya, masculina y larga, sin preguntarme. No me molestaba, pero mis inseguridades me hacían preguntarme por que lo hacia. Tomarnos de las manos se había vuelto una cosa "normal" entre nosotros, pero viendo la perfecta línea de la mandíbula de Edward y sus increíbles ojos verdes y su desastroso, pero hermoso cabello, inmediatamente recordé que era _mi_ mano la que estaba sosteniendo. Entonces me sentiría indigna de su mano y si no fuera por que él la esta sosteniendo muy estrechamente ya la hubiera alejado.

_Soy una ridícula. Lo se._

Los amigos se abrazan, ¿no? quiero decir, Jacob y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tal amigos como Edward y yo? ¿Es normal?

Realmente no me importo cuando Edward me pidió que lo abrazara y aunque un millón de preguntas llegaron a mi mente, todo lo que pude hacer fue envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Inhale su aroma y sentí la suavidad de su camisa contra mi mejilla. Su cuerpo empujo mis lentes hacia mi cara y fuel algo doloroso, pero lo ignore. El dolor no tenia ningún poder sobre lo bien que esto me hacia sentir. Esto se sentía bien. Abrazar a Edward se sentía muy bien.

Mi traidor cuerpo dejo salir un roto suspiro y me pregunte si él lo había notado. Gentilmente se alejo un poco mientras todavía me sostenía. Estaba preocupada de que hubiera oído y me molestara, pero en lugar de eso Edward me sonrió y pude sentir toda mi sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. Estaba más allá de ser ridícula.

El me jalo para otro abrazo y me sostuvo aun mas cerca. No entendí esta repentina necesidad de abrazarme fuerte, pero le seguí la corriente, principalmente porque él era demasiado fuerte para que yo me alejara y parecía necesitar el abrazo.

Puso sus labios en mi oído y causo que escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

—Solo prométeme que estarás a salvo Bella. Y si algo pasa, manda un mensaje de texto o llámame. Por favor prométemelo. Por favor. — su suplicante voz y desesperación me tomaron con la guardia baja. Me pregunte si yo había causado eso en él e inmediatamente me sentí culpable. Él estaba preocupado y no se lo merecía. Este era mi mundo, no el suyo. Realmente lo esta jodiendo a él.

—Lo prometo— susurre mientras que mi voz no me dejo asegurarle nada más. Estaba jodidamente débil y demasiado asustada. Estaba asustada de que necesitara encontrarlo y encima de todo eso, estaba ahogándome en culpa.

Mas tarde ese día, mi mamá llamo para decirme que llegaría tarde a casa. De nuevo había salido con Phil. Le pregunte dónde estaba y ella solo se rió, ignorando mi pregunta, diciendo que se estaba divirtiendo. Eso no respondía mi pregunta, pero estábamos quedándonos sin comida y yo estaba preocupada por ella.

_¿Qué ella no se preocupa por mí?_

Ni siquiera me dejo preguntarle nada más o decir adiós y termino la llamada. Quería aventar el teléfono a través de la casa, pero rápidamente recordé que Padre no estaría muy complacido con eso. A mi madre no le importaría.

_¿Es normal tener demasiada ira embotellada por la persona que te dio a luz?_

No lo es.

Me odiaba a mi misma por ello.

Escarbe en el refrigerador, esperando encontrar algo que no implicara descongelar o usar el microondas, pero todo lo que halle fue una maldita Hot Pocket. Me comí mi Hot Pocket con un vaso de muy viejo jugo de naranja en la cocina.

Desearía tener dinero. Desearía poder comprarme algo de comida de verdad. Deseo demasiado y no me muevo lo suficiente.

Me queme la lengua, por que eso es lo que usualmente pasa cuando te comes una jodida Hot Pocket caliente y decides que agua del fregadero es mejor que un viejo jugo de naranja la casa estaba silenciosa y yo estaba sola.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, después de pasar mucho tiempo con Edward, la soledad estaba empezando a doler en las esquinas de mi pecho. Me quede viendo el ultimo pedazo de mi Hot Pocket y escuchando los ruidos que la casa hacia por si sola.

Me preguntaba que estaba haciendo Edward lo cual me llevo a preguntarme acerca de lo que había dicho acerca de nuestra amistad. El dijo que lo ayudaba y que por eso era que él me ayudaba a mí. Esperaba que no fuera mi amigo, por que sentía que me debía algo. Me torture a mi misma por minutos, hasta que decidí que sentarme sola en la cocina iba a volverme loca.

Mas de lo que ya lo estaba.

Limpie mi desorden y estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación para así poder dibujar, cuando oí y sentí un vehículo manejar hacia mi casa. Me congele en el primer escalón e instintivamente contuve la respiración. Me voltee para ver los faros de un vehículo a través de la ventana de la sala y ya que estaba oscuro afuera, no podía ver quien era. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y el dolor en mi estomago me recordó que podría estar en peligro.

Esto es ridículo; para ahora ya debería estar acostumbrada.

El motor del vehículo se apago y apurados pasos alcanzaron la puerta. La persona afuera tenía una llave y por supuesto solo había dos personas además de mí que tenían llave de esta casa. Yo solo le temía a una de ellas.

La persona lucho para abrir la puerta y desee poder mover mi congelado cuerpo, pero el miedo y el pánico me desarmaron. Me quede viendo como la perilla de la puerta se sacudía y las llaves tintineaban. Mis latidos los sentía en la garganta y había olvidado como respirar. Podía sentir la necesidad del oxigeno en mis adoloridos y punzantes pulmones. Podía oír un sonido rasposo y no fue hasta que sentí dolor en las puntas de mis dedos que me di cuenta que era yo enterrando mis uñas en la madera del barandal de la escalera.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y halle a mi preocupada y perturbada madre sosteniendo su bolsa como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Ella entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino hacia mí. Hubiera tomado un suspiro de alivio de que solo era mamá, pero el rojo en los ojos de mi madre y el desastre que era su cabello, solamente lo empeoro. Ella estaba temblando y su respiración era pesada. Yo todavía estaba en el primer escalón así que ahora era un poco más alta que ella. Ella tomo mis manos en las suyas temblorosas y tomo un profundo respiro antes de hablar.

—Bella, bebé— ella miro alrededor y de nuevo hacia mí. — Bella bebé, quiero que subas a tu habitación y que cierres con seguro. Si oyes…

—Mamá, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué esta pasando? — susurre con miedo de ser escuchada por lo que sea de lo que ella me estaba escondiendo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en pánico y sus manos se sacudían con las mías en ellas.

—Bebé, solo haz lo que te digo. — dijo ella y me empujo hacia atrás causando que me subiera unos cuantos escalones. Ella se paro en el primer escalón mientras todavía sostenía mis manos en las de ella. —Solo ve a tu habitación y no salgas, hasta que yo te diga que esta bien. Si oyes algo, ignóralo. No intentes nada estúpido— dijo ella y yo me voltee para ir a mi habitación.

Lentamente camine el resto de las escaleras, insegura de lo que estaba pasando. Me sentía como una cobarde. Debería de enfrentar lo que sea que mi madre iba a enfrentar. Yo debería estar ahí con ella.

Llegue a mi habitación y puse el seguro como me había ordenado mi madre. Me pasee por mi habitación, esperando a que empezara el infierno. Estaba tan tensa y nerviosa, que mi cuerpo dolía de lo fuerte que me estaba sacudiendo.

_¿Iba a regresar Padre?_

Podía sentir el Hot Pocket amenazando con regresar. Sostuve mi estomago y tome respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarme. Me senté en el borde de mi cama insegura de que hacer.

De repente, otro vehículo llego a la casa. Salte a la puerta de mi balcón para poder ver.

Era _Él._

Lucia cansado y sus ropas eran un desastre arrugado, pero lo peor de todo, lucia borracho. Camino dentro de la casa con una botella de cerveza en una mano y la ira en su cara que yo conocía lo seguiría hasta adentro. Me senté de nuevo con mi corazón en la garganta y sin respiración.

Estuvo silencioso por un momento.

Muy silencioso.

De repente oí la puerta volar abierta, golpeando la pared.

— ¡Reene! — su voz se oía amortiguada ya que yo estaba arriba, pero aun podía sentir y oír la ira en su voz. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su ira. — ¡Reene! ¡Tú jodida perra! — grito él y yo empecé a mecerme de adelante a atrás mientras sostenía mi estomago.

— ¡Tú jodida zorra! — el grito seguido por el grito de mi madre. Corrí a mi puerta y puse mi oído contra ella. — ¿el jodido club de lectura? ¿Estas follandote a ese hijo de puta, no es así? ¡Lo juro por la jodida tumba de mi madre Reene, que vas a sentir cada onza de arrepentimiento en tu jodida cara si no empiezas a hablar! — ladro él y todo lo que yo pude oír de mi madre fueron sus sollozos.

Quería hacer algo. Tenia que salvar a mamá.

_Eso es lo que trataste la última vez. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cómo termino eso?_

Ignore a mi voz interior. Solo estaba tratando de advertirme, pero Reene era mi madre. Yo no podía solo sentarme en este maldito cuarto mientras ¡él la mata!

_Y si algo pasa, manda un mensaje de texto o llámame._

La aterciopelada voz de Edward llego a mí como un regalo enviado por Dios.

Corrí a mi mesita de noche y agarre mi teléfono.

El me enseño como usarlo, pero en realidad nunca había tratado de usarlo.

Lo encendí, hallando un mensaje en la pantalla.

_1 mensaje de texto_

Presione el botón de Leer y halle un mensaje de Edward.

_Hey nueva amiga._

Esto me hubiera emocionado o hasta me hubiera hecho saltar de la alegría, pero no había tiempo para eso. Presione el botón de_ Responder_ y en ese momento escuche otro grito de mi madre.

— ¿Así que cenando con el club de lectura? ¿Por qué ese pedazo de mierda era el único ahí, Reene?

Me voltee hacia mi teléfono y cuando la pantalla en blanco apareció, comencé a escribir el mensaje. Quería pedirle que me ayudara y que consiguiera ayuda. Todo lo que pude escribir fue _Regreso… por favor ayuda _cuando oí un sonoro golpe en el piso.

Presione el botón de _Enviar_ y no espere a recibir la confirmación del mensaje y corrí hacia mi puerta, olvidando mi teléfono en la mesita de noche. Le quite el seguro y corrí hacia las escaleras. Tome unos cuantos pasos y halle a mi madre en el piso con Padre quien tenia sus rodillas en su estomago. Una de sus grandes manos estaba en su cara, presionando su cabeza en el piso de madera.

— ¡No estas hablado, Reene! Necesito que hables. Quiero que te atrevas. Quiero que te defiendas o que te inventes alguna patraña. ¿Te estas follando a ese pedazo de mierda? — le escupió él a la cara y la arteria de su cuello se salto. Mamá sollozaba y le rogaba que la dejara en paz, pero sus ruegos eran ignorados por Padre. —Tu no iras a ningún lado, ¡Tú jodida ramera! ¡Yo trabajo toda la jodida semana y traigo comida a la jodida mesa mientras tú te coges a ese pedazo de mierda! ¡Maldita ramera! — grito él haciéndome saltar. Mi cuerpo no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había hallado a mis padres, pero ahora podía sentir el dolor de miedo en mis huesos.

El tomo a mi madre por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularla y a azotar su cabeza en el piso. Mamá todavía estaba rogando y suplicando, pero no peleaba de vuelta.

Eso me encabrono.

Corrí hacia Padre y le salte a la espalda, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El gruño y se levanto conmigo en su espalda.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala en paz! — le grite mientras el luchaba por encontrar balance conmigo en su espalda. Trato quitando mis brazos de su cuello, pero mi adrenalina me dio una fuerza impensable. Yo era tan pequeña comparada con él y sabia que no iba a ganar, pero al menos _esta vez_ le iba a dar pelea.

Finalmente Padre hallo balance en sus pies y me giro desde su espalda.

— ¡Quítate de encima, perra! — grito, pero yo no me rendía. Me agarro del cabello con una mano y me giro de nuevo y esta vez, perdí mi agarre en su cuello. Sentí mi cuerpo resbalar del suyo y con un fuerte golpe caer en el piso. Caí, mi estomago primero dio con el piso y mis lentes volaron de mi rostro.

Rodé en el piso, me quede sin aliento y jadee por aire, pero fue inútil. No podía ver nada. No solo estaba oscuro, pero había perdido mis lentes. Trate de arrastrarme hacia ellos, cuando los encontré, pero no podía respirar y mi cuerpo dolía. Jadee mas fuerte mientras me arrastraba hacia mis lentes y pelee por llegar a ello, pero de repente pesadas pisadas se acercaron a mí. Estrello mis lentes con sus botas y me agarro del cabello. Me arrastro por el piso hasta que sintió que ya había sido suficiente y me dejo caer. Gruñí, pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para asimilar el dolor cuando de nuevo me agarro del cabello.

— ¡Aparentemente, nunca aprendes la jodida lección! — me grito a la cara y pude oler el aroma a cerveza en su aliento. — ¡Di que eres una retrasada! ¡Dilo! — me golpeo la parte de arriba del brazo derecho y yo hice una mueca, no se estaba conteniendo. — ¡Dilo Isabella! ¡Dilo! — me golpeo el brazo de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte y yo llore. Su mano ardía y mandaba vibraciones de dolor a través del largo de mi brazo y mente. El otro lado de mi cuerpo estaba entumido por el miedo y por el dolor que mi lado derecho estaba experimentando. El me golpeo el brazo unas cuantas veces más y algo en mí quería pedirle que al menos me golpeara en el brazo izquierdo ya que necesitaba el derecho para dibujar. Pero yo no tendría tal lujo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de yo todavía, no iba a "decirlo", me tomo del cuello y me jalo hasta ponerme de pie, con una mano en mi cabello. Grite de dolor, pero eso no lo perturbo. Trate de alejarme, pero el era demasiado fuerte.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia. Sudor corría por su rostro y yo estaba asqueada de él. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda la furia del infierno. Odiaba a mi propio padre. Me avergonzaba eso, pero justo ahora si tuviera el poder y la fuerza, lo mataría.

Lo mataría.

Voltee a ver si mamá estaba bien.

Lo estaba.

Estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas mientras me miraba solo a mí, sin emoción en su cara. Sin preocupación.

Ninguna preocupación.

_Mamá, por favor ayúdame._

No sabia si realmente lo había dicho. Estaba demasiado abrumada por el dolor en mi cuerpo y por la incredulidad de mi madre. Mi mente estaba nublada con desesperación y pánico. No sabia si le había rogado por ayuda. Lo hice cuando tenía trece, lo dije mil veces, pero ella nunca se movió. Nunca se movió no trato.

Ella nunca trato.

Ella nunca trato de salvarme.

La odiaba.

—Tal vez la próxima vez…— dijo Padre agarrando mi cuello fuertemente. Yo todavía estaba viendo a mi madre. Ella seguía inmóvil. Todavía no se movía. — tal vez la próxima vez, Isabella. Aprenderás a meterte solo en tus propios jodidos asuntos, tú pequeña perra.

Y ya sabía lo que venia.

Ya podía sentirlo.

Pero mi alma aun mantenía la esperanza. Un poco de esperanza.

— ¡Mamá! — llore, pero ella mira hacia abajo, con vergüenza. Podía sentir las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas y su respiración en mi rostro. La bandera blanca de mamá y su falta de pelea por mí, su propia hija, me dolían más que lo que Padre seguramente me haría. Y por eso, lo deje pasar.

— ¡Mírame! — me grito y yo hice lo que se me dijo.

El quito su mano derecha de mi cuello, pero la alzo alto en el aire. Su mano formo un puño y mi corazón se detuvo.

Sabía lo que venia.

No me encogí ni trate de alejarme.

Me le quede viendo su puño alzado y espere por el.

Lo tome.

Lo tome. Lo juro lo hice,

La última cosa que recuerdo fue caer en el piso de nuevo mientras los gritos de mi madre llenaban la casa y mi mente.

Luego la oscuridad me tomo y me abrazo en sus familiares fríos y fuertes brazos.

_¿Dónde estas Edward?_

**Lo se vuelve a quedar emocionante pero pss ahora si para New Year je ne sais pas, no se cuando actualizo ya saben las fiestas, la familia & todo se me junta ahora pero bueno por si las dudas FELIZAÑONUEVO! Les deseo que este 2011 sea aun mejor & pss bueno muchisisimas gracias que siguen la historia & sniff sniff me pongo sentimental, lo se… bueno en serio tiene un lugarcin en mi corazoncito!(:**

**~adelanto ya saben donde ;)**


	16. Te traere de vuelta

**Ohhh regalo de día de Reyes Ja! Bueno si lo celebran, espero que ahora si les traigan lo que pidieron por que a mi Santa ¡no! le pedí a Rob & no llego así que confió en que mañana si llegue (: & bueno como siempre GRACIAS por los reviews, favs, alertas & a mis lectores fantasmitas igual por que tengo mas de 1OOO8OOO visitas en serio los amo, & bueno aquí esta… Eddie de nuevo…**

***Advertencia: este capitulo contiene un poco de lenguaje fuerte y violencia.**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 16. Te traeré de vuelta

**EPOV**

Metí mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans y corrí escaleras abajo. Busque alrededor por Carlisle o tal vez hasta Emmet. Cualquiera de los dos ayudaría a patear hasta la mierda a ese jodido hijo de puta. Bueno Emmet serviría, Carlisle sabría que hacer "legalmente".

Esme y Alice estaban en la cocina, balbuceando acerca de un reality show mientras lavaban los platos juntas. Pero no había ni señales de Emmet o de Carlisle.

—Mamá, ¿Dónde esta Carlisle? — pregunte sin aliento y Esme se volteo a verme. Era la primera vez que hablábamos en días, pero este no era tiempo para rencores estúpidos o sentimientos que aun dolían. Además con el pánico en mi voz, creo que ambas Alice y Esme también vieron mi rostro y se olvidaron de cómo me había estado comportando últimamente.

—Tuvo que ir al hospital. Tuvieron una emergencia y estaban cortos de personal— dijo Esme con una cara de pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

_¡No podía ser posible que fuera Bella, quiero decir acabo de recibir su texto!_

— ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Necesitas algo? — pregunto Esme. Ambas, ella y Alice habían dejado de lavar platos y toda su atención estaba en mí.

— ¿Dónde esta Emmet?

—Salió con Rosalie. — me respondió Alice con su pequeña voz.

— ¡Por supuesto que ese hijo de puta salió! — grite y ambas chicas saltaron. Pase mis manos por mi cabello, pensando que hacer. Sabia que me estaba paseando y que estaba asustando hasta la madre a las dos.

—Edward ¿Qué esta pasando? Respóndeme hijo— dijo Esme, y aunque no quería asustarla más, no podía decirle ahora. No podía preocuparla y Bella no me había dicho si estaba bien decirle a alguien mas. Además, ¿que podría hacer Esme?

—Nada mamá, pero tal vez llegue tarde esta noche. — me aleje, ignorando las preguntas de Esme y las miradas de Alice. Tome las llaves de mi Volvo y me dirigí afuera.

Necesitaba llegar allí.

Necesitaba ayudarla.

No tenía tiempo de esperar a otros. Si tenía que actuar solo, lo haría. Lo haría solo y arriesgaría mi cuello si eso significaba que ese hijo de puta no le pondría ni un solo dedo más a Bella. Podía patear mi trasero de nuevo, pero no el de ella.

Antes de irme, corrí al garaje, sabiendo que Emmet había dejado su bate de baseball aquí. Lo tome, asegurándome de que ni Esme ni Alice estuvieran mirando. Probablemente me echarían a la policía, y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Me apresure a la casa de los Swan y aunque no estaba lejos, mis nervios e impaciencia lo hicieron parecer una eternidad. Perdí el aliento de nuevo. Y mi corazón golpeaba en mis oídos mientras me acercaba a la casa de Bella. Al tiempo que veía los dos pisos de la casa blanca, rápidamente escanee el área en busca de la patrulla del _demonio, _pero no había señales de ella_._

Pase la residencia Swan y me estacione enfrente de la casa de los vecinos y corrí al árbol de Bella con el bate de baseball en una mano. Mientras corría, me tropecé con algo y caí de estomago en el suelo. Gruñí y grite algunas profanidades, pero me levante con jodida rapidez. Trepe el árbol en tiempo record. Jodido Spider-Man no me pedía ni una mierda.

Aterrice con un sonoro golpe en el balcón de Bella y di una ultima mirada alrededor para ver si alguien de afuera me había visto o si la patrulla del demonio había parecido, pero todavía estaba a salvo.

Por ahora.

Espié dentro de la habitación de Bella, pero no podía ver ni una mierda. Su usual lámpara de estudio estaba apagada y estaba más oscuro que el infierno. Toque ligeramente en la puerta del balcón, pero nadie me respondió. Entrecerré los ojos una vez mas, esperando poder ver algo, pero era jodidamente ridículo por que no podía. El perro de un vecino comenzó a ladrar, haciéndome saltar y maldije de nuevo.

—Joder…— murmure.

Tome un respiro profundo y decidí dejar de ser un marica y entrar en la casa. Abrí la puerta del balcón y lenta y cuidadosamente entre en el cuarto de Bella. Su esencia a fresas me golpeo en la cara y le hubiera sonreído al familiar olor, pero estaba hasta la madre de asustado de lo que podía hallar.

La habitación estaba demasiado oscura y me pegue en la rodilla con algo, haciéndome maldecir de nuevo, pero esta vez en un susurro. Rápidamente talle el lugar en mi rodilla.

— ¡Bella! — medio susurre medio grite, pero no hubo respuesta. — ¡Bella! — dije una vez mas, pero fue inútil. Me lleno un extraño sentimiento y no podía nivelar mi jodida respiración. Sentía el sudor correr por mi rostro y mi corazón estaba en mi jodida garganta.

Moví mi mano libre a mí alrededor, tocando las paredes, tratando de encontrar el botón de la luz en la habitación de Bella y en el proceso tire algunos de sus dibujos. Finalmente halle el jodido botón de la luz y suspire mientras la luz se encendía, pero mientras volteaba el rostro para ver la habitación de nuevo, sentí el aire dejar mis pulmones y a mi jodido corazón detenerse. Salte hacia atrás, no esperando hallarla.

Pero ahí estaba.

Bella.

Estaba en el piso por la puerta, enrollada hecha una pequeña bola. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de cubrir sus oídos y desde donde yo estaba parado, no lucia como si estuviera respirando. No ayudaba que mis ojos estaban nublados y que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Gentilmente puse el bate de baseball en el suelo y me dirigí hacia ella. No sabia como que moví mis pies o como hice que mi mente reaccionara, pero lo hice. Me arrodille junto a ella y me pase por encima.

— ¡Bella! — dije en un desesperado susurro. No podía ver su rostro. Ya que estaba cubierta por su rizado cabello castaño y sus brazos. Estaba recostada de lado, así que gentilmente coloque una mano en sus costillas. Podía sentir que respiraba lentamente y su lento palpitar.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Bella! — susurre mas fuerte, inseguro de quien estaba en la casa. — ¡Bella! ¡Respóndeme maldita sea! — estaba tan concentrado en tratar de hacer que me respondiera que ignore la desesperación en mi voz y la sangre acumulándose en mi cabeza.

Pase mi mano por su brazo derecho y gentilmente lo empecé a jalar lejos de su rostro.

—Puta… — Bella estaba usando una tank top y estaba seguro que las grandes marcas rojas, próximamente azules, en su brazo eran jodidamente nuevas.

Con toda la ternura del mundo, puse su brazo en su costado, pero su rostro todavía estaba cubierto por su cabello. Mis pesadas respiraciones volaban algunas hebras. Rápidamente los quite y jadee al ver sus ojos ligeramente abiertos y su cara estaba mojada.

— ¿Bella? — dije de nuevo, pero Bella no parpadeó o siquiera reconoció que yo estaba allí. —Hey…— susurre, pero ello solo se quedo viendo a la nada. —Bella, con un carajo regresa. ¡No esta mierda de nuevo! ¡Por favor sal de ella! Por favor… por favor Bella. —casi me ahogaba con mi saliva. Puse una mano bajo su cabeza y me senté. La jale hacia mi regazo y el resto de su cabello cayo de su rostro.

Llegue jodidamente tarde.

El ojo izquierdo de Bella estaba hinchado. Un gran moretón rojo comenzaba desde el fondo de su ceja, cubriendo su parpado y parte de su nariz, todo el camino hasta su mejilla.

— ¡Carajo Bella! ¿El hijo de puta te golpeo? — sostuve el rostro de Bella en mis manos. La maldita expresión en blanco tomo su cara. Sus ojos, ligeramente abiertos, miraban a la jodida nada y su boca estaba cerrada. No estaba parpadeando, haciendo que sus ojos estuvieran rojos y secos. Su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas y mojado y todo lo que yo podía hacer era mecerla, pero su flácido cuerpo no respondía.

—Bella, por favor ¡Despierta! ¡Sal de esto! ¡Por favor! — mi voz se rompió, pero seguí rogando. Jale su pequeño, flácido cuerpo más cerca de mí. Envolví un brazo debajo de su espalda y con mi mano libre, acaricie su rostro, moviendo su húmedo cabello lejos de su rostro. — ¡Bella! te lo juro por… por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Regresa… regresa Bella. — llore.

Maldita sea que llore.

Lagrimas resbalaban de mis ojos hacia su lindo pero roto rostro. —Bella, solo…. Por favor… por mí. — llore en su cabello. Bese su cabeza y la abrace a mi cuerpo. Empecé a mecerme y a darle ligeros besos en su frente. — ¿Qué hago, _mi_ Bella? solo dime y joder, lo hare. — esto no estaba funcionando. Bella no estaba respondiéndome. No podía solamente quebrarme.

— ¡Te arreglare! — llore y gentilmente la quite de mi regazo y me levante con ella en mis brazos. Dolía hasta la madre dedo que apenas me estaba recuperando de _mis_ golpes, pero me valía una mierda. Me apresure hacia su cama, colocando gentilmente una almohada debajo de su pequeña cabeza. Me senté en el borde y me cerní sobre ella. Puse mis labios en su oído. Tal vez todavía podía sacarla de ese jodido lugar al que va cuando se bloquea.

—Hare que todo se vaya _mi _Bella. ¡Es una jodida promesa! — susurre en su oído mientras sostenía su mano. Bese su frente de nuevo y ella dejo salir un roto suspiro haciéndome mirarla a la cara. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y con un suspiro y sollozo mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer en sus mejillas. Lentamente de nuevo abrió Charles.

¡El hijo de puta la quebró!

Bella había estado tan viva estos últimos días y ¡ese pedazo de mierda la quebró!

Él tenía que pagar.

Bella seguía en blanco mientras soltaba su mano y caminaba hacia el bate en el piso. Rápidamente lo levante y la mire rápido. Ella ni siquiera estaba viéndome. Suspire de frustración.

—Voy a hacer que todo este bien. Voy a hacer que todo se vaya Bella— repetí y salí de su habitación.

Algo en mi había despertado. La ira me sobrepaso. Sobrepaso mi mente y cuerpo. La necesidad de venganza era abrumadora. Quería que ese hijo de puta molestara a alguien de su tamaño. Quería que fuera hombre y me enfrentara.

Me sostuve al bate con toda mi jodida fuerza mientras caminaba escaleras abajo por la casa de Bella. Estaba jodidamente callada y oscura y aunque la patrulla no estaba afuera, rogaba a Dios encontrar a ese pedazo de mierda para así poder darle una jodida probada de su propia medicina. Quería hacerlo pagara por las mierdas que le hacia a Bella. Quería romperle la cara. Quería romper cada jodido hueso de su cuerpo. Quería romperlo a _Él. _Nunca había sentido tanta rabia y podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar hasta el punto del dolor. Mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundas respiraciones, podía sentir mi propia saliva en mi quijada. Lagrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro.

_¿Qué carajos esta mal conmigo? ¡Contrólate! Bella necesita que "hagas que se vaya". Así que deja de llorar marica._

_Joder, ella me necesita._

Talle mis ojos con mi manga ya que lagrimas me habían nublado la vista.

Me acerque al final y mire a mí alrededor de nuevo. Ninguna señal del jodido demonio. Había vidrios rotos en el piso y no fue hasta que me acerque, que me di cuenta que eran de los anteojos de Bella ya que el marco yacía a lado del vidrio.

_Maldito pendejo._

Estaba oscuro, pero un poco de la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana iluminando la sala. Corrí a la ventana y busque alguna señal de los jodidos padres de Bella, pero no había ningún vehículo afuera, además de la camioneta de Bella. Aparentemente el jodido _demonio_ no estaba en casa y no había señales de la mamá de Bella.

¿Así que cometen un jodido crimen y luego huyen? ¡Que jodidamente conveniente! Me pararía junto a la puerta, solo para esperar al jodido _demonio_ y así poder patearlo hasta la chingada, pero Bella me necesitaba.

_¿Dónde carajos estaba su mamá? ¿No debería estar con ella?_

Me pare por la cocina y lentamente me metí en ella con mi bate en mano listo para golpear hasta la chingada a alguien o a nadie. No podía ver ni una mierda. Apenas y distinguía el refrigerador. Lo abrí por un poco de luz cuando recordé que a Bella le serviría un poco de hielo.

Mire en el congelador tratando de hallar un poco de hielo, pero no había nada. Vi unos Hot Pockets y una bolsa de guisantes congelados. Era todo lo que tenían. Por alguna razón eso también me encabrono.

Agarre los Hot Pockets y los guisantes congelados. Abrí el fondo y allí no había nada más que botellas de cerveza. Carajo casi grito, pero me mantuve calmado, mire a mí alrededor, asegurándome de que todavía estaba solo y me apresure a las escaleras. La bolsa de guisantes se me estaba resbalando de las manos, mientras peleaba para agarrarla, el jodido bate se me resbalo de las manos, golpeando el piso y rodando hasta la sala. Mi corazón y mi respiración se detuvieron. Mi cuerpo se congelo.

— ¡Mierda! — jadee._ ¿Qué tal si alguien escucho eso? ¿Qué tal si hay alguien aquí?_

Espere por un minuto, a que alguien llegara corriendo a la sala para ver que carajos era ese ruido, pero todavía había silencio, estaba demasiado oscuro y no iba a buscar el bate de Emmet y seria jodidamente estúpido encender las luces.

— ¡Aw que se joda! — susurre enojado y corrí hacia las escaleras. Entre a la habitación de Bella sin siquiera pensarlo. Bella jadeo y salto un poco.

— ¡No! — grito ella y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos.

Estaba sentada en su cama, con sus piernas en su pecho, abrazándolas cerca. Lucia hasta la madre de asustada, pero lo más importante, estaba de vuelta.

— ¡Bella! mierda, ¿estas bien? — tire los guisantes y el hot pocket y corrí a su lado.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué… como… cuando llegaste? — pregunto ella con voz bajita y rota. Dejo caer sus brazos de su cabeza. Su cara todavía estaba húmeda y sus ojos seguían rojos. Ella estaba sacudiéndose y su labio inferior estaba temblando. Me senté en el borde de su cama y gentilmente puse mi palma en su mejilla tratando de calmarla y asegurarle que yo estaba aquí. Ella cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro roto. Gentilmente acaricie el lado bueno de su cara con mi pulgar y acerque mi rostro aun mas hacia ella.

—Recibí tu mensaje y carajo corrí hasta aquí… bueno maneje.

— ¿Tú… veniste? — susurro ella, mas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos por la sorpresa. Mierda, yo estaba sorprendido. No estaba sorprendido de que quisiera ayudar a Bella, estaba sorprendido de que de hecho haya pensado en el bienestar de alguien más además del mío.

—Si— tome un respiro profundo. — Te dije que lo haría — estaba en shock de lo rota que se oía mi voz. Podía oír el nudo en mi garganta y la desesperación en mi respiración.

_Joder la decepcione. Llegue jodidamente tarde. Ambos debimos de haber sabido que tengo materia de héroe._

—Lo hiciste— acordó ella en un bajo susurro y abrió sus ojos. Ella me miro a la cara y puso su pequeña y temblorosa mano en mi mejilla, acunándola. Nos quedamos viendo a los llorosos ojos del otro por un largo rato, antes de que tomara su pequeña mano en la mía.

— ¿Estas herida? Me refiero a que se que lo estas… pero ¿quieres algo? O sea tu ojo esta hinchado. — dije y ella trago saliva. Lentamente quito una de sus manos de mi agarre y pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre su mejilla y ojo hinchado e hizo una mueca. —Te traje algo frio— dije y corrí hacia los guisantes y el Hot Pocket y me apresure a ir a su lado. Gentilmente puse el hot pocket sobre su ojo y ella siseo de dolor. —Va a mejorarlo. — dije y ella tomo el hot pocket dejando mis manos libres.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Probablemente ella lo necesitaba. Lucia exhausta, pero tenía que saber. Tenia que hacer algo.

—Bella…— susurre, pero ella no me miro. —Bella, ¿Qué paso? ¡Y tienes que decirme, nada de esa mierda de" luego"! ¡Dime Bella! — rogué y sin mirarme a mi, Bella comenzó.

—Creo que mi madre esta engañando a Padre… otra vez. — hizo una mueca. —Padre se entero ¡y yo soy jodidamente estúpida! Simplemente me puse en su camino. Me puse en el camino de su puño… de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo? Que... — todavía estaba jodidamente confundido y jodidamente enojado. Podía sentir el calor en mi rostro, mis rápidas palpitaciones y mi respiración pesada. Mi sangre hervía y moría por ponerle las manos encima a ese hijo de puta.

—Me golpeo— dijo ella señalando su ojo. — ¡Ni siquiera se como llegue a mi habitación! No se que paso después. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde esta mi mamá? ¡Dios mío! ¿La dejo en paz? ¿Cómo entraste aquí y como entraste en mi cocina? Edward si te encuentra…. ¿Qué tal si regresa? — finalmente Bella había despertado y estaba desesperándose.

— ¡Shh! Bella cálmate— dije tratando de confortarla y calmarla. La cosa era, que no estaba calmado. Estaba jodidamente encabronado. —Tus padres no están aquí. Fui abajo para _encontrarlo, _pero no había nadie. Desearía haberlo hallado.

— ¿Qué?

—Quería patear su trasero Bella. Él no puede hacer mierdas como esta. Alguien tiene que hacerlo pagar y con mucho gusto me ofrezco de voluntario para hacerlo. ¿Cómo carajos se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte? Con un carajo voy a matarlo Bella. Voy a destrozarlo. Lo matare por ti. — dije y ella se levanto. Sentía que la ira iba a sofocarme y si no me alejaba de ella, estaba seguro de que la asustaría aun más. Pase mis manos por mi cabello resople y bufe y trate de calmarme, pero podía sentir la ira correr a través de mi cuerpo y tomando control.

— ¡Edward, no digas eso! — grito ella.

— ¿Por qué? Lo digo en serio— me moví adelante y hacia atrás.

—No, no lo haces. Además, él podría lastimarte. Nunca podría vivir con eso. El no puede lastimarte. No a ti. No… no… no puede lastimarte… solo no puede…— el rostro de Bella se derrumbo y comenzó a mecerse. —Él no puede lastimarte. ¡No a ti! — jadeo una vez mas.

—Oh Bella…— suspire de frustración. Cerré la puerta de su habitación y le puse seguro. Me apresure al lado de Bella, esta vez sentándome junto a ella en la cama así podría tomarla en mis brazos. Se quito el ahora semi-frio hot pocket y enterró su rostro en mi pecho y enredos sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. La sostuve con fuerza y bese su cabeza mientras ella sollozaba. La necesidad en su agarre era de algún modo dolorosa, pero si la hacia sentirse mejor, lo soportaría.

—No puedes matarlo Edward. No es de ti y el podría lastimarte. No puedes Edward. No puedo perder uh um… no puedes salir lastimado. — sorbió su nariz. Bese su cabeza de nuevo y la sostuve aun mas fuerte. Era como si al sostenerla fuerte eso evitaría que se rompiera en pedacitos. Pero creo que también me mantenía a mí de romperme.

Ella me mantenía junto. Nos manteníamos juntos.

—No voy a matarlo Bella. Solo estaba enojado y fue vomito verbal. Sigo enojado, pero voy a tratar de ya no asustarte. No necesitas eso. Lo siento. Debería de haber estado aquí para ti Bella. Debería de haberle partido la cara a ese pedazo de mierda.

— ¡No! ellos le creerán por que es un policía y el te lastimara o… a mí… tú simplemente ni puedes.

—No puedo… por ahora. Pero tenemos que hacer algo. No se… podríamos decirles a mis padres. Podemos llamar a alguien del estado y dejarles saber que clase de jefe de mierda tienen por aquí. No lo se… ¡algo! ¡Por favor!

—Edward, —ella susurro en mi pecho. —he pasado por esto, una y otra vez y algunas veces hasta peor, toda mi vida. Con el tiempo, con el conocimiento de la verdad, duele un poco más, pero estoy exhausta. Son puras patrañas cuando la gente dice que las cosas malas que no te matan te hacen más fuerte. Las cosas malas te rompen. Eso es peor que morir. Te cansan y yo estoy cansada Edward— dejo salir un profundo respiro. —Estoy cansada.

— ¡Bueno, pues yo no! — grite —Estoy hasta la madre de energía y vamos a conseguir ayuda.

—Edward, ¡solo detente! No lo merezco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué si quiera piensas eso? ¡Tú no te mereces ni una pizca de_ esto_! — dije señalando alrededor. —Por qué pensarías… no lo entiendo. ¿Y por que todavía estas en este hoyo del infierno? Yo podría… me refiero a que yo podría ayudarte—susurre la ultima parte y Bella no dijo nada. La sostuve más estrechamente de nuevo ya que había perdido fuerza mientras nos abrazábamos con la conversación. Enterré mi rostro en su cabello y lo inhale. En medio de toda esta mierda, Bella aun olía sorprendentemente a fresas. Inhale un profundo respiro de su hermosa esencia y bese su cabeza… una vez más.

—No merezco ayuda, por que ya es demasiado tarde. Ya estoy arruinada. — susurro ella y estaba a punto de discutir con ella por que en serio me estaba encabronando, cuando Bella me corto para continuar.

—Comenzó jalándome, tirándome y empujándome cuando tenía seis. Un poco después de eso comenzó a usar abuso verbal. El me decía que era estúpida y retrasada y me haca decirlo. Me hacia decirme a mi misma que era estúpida en su presencia. Yo no sabia lo que hacia o que él era un lunático así que lo decía, por que le creía. El se reía y luego… me empujaba y repetía que de hecho si era estúpida y retrasada. — cerré mi mandíbula. Quería que continuara; tal vez podríamos llegar a algún lado si la dejaba hablar.

—Un día, cuando tenia nueve, me hizo trapear la casa. Lo hice. No me importo, pero era demasiado pequeña para cargar el trapeador. Le importo una mierda. — se rio oscuramente. —cuando termine, me grito porque el piso no lucia lo suficientemente limpio. Me arrebato el trapeador de las manos y lo aventó por la casa. Entonces me agarro del brazo y me empujo hacia el trapeador. El piso estaba mojado y me resbale. El me agarro por el cabello y me arrastro a través del piso mojado de la casa y me empujo hacia la pared. Me pegue de frente y conseguí un labio hinchado. Comenzó a golpearme. Esa fue la primera vez que me golpeo y ciertamente no fue la última.

—Luego, comenzó a salirse de control. Le rogaba a mi madre que huyéramos todos los malditos días, pero no me escuchaba. — la voz de Bella se quebró, pero continuo. —Después de todo, ella no tenía dinero. ¿A dónde iba a llevarnos? No termino el Instituto por que se embarazo de mí y Padre no la dejaba conseguir un empleo. La culpo por embarazarse y la hizo quedarse en casa conmigo. Ella siempre dijo que mejoraría, pero no lo hizo. Solo empeoro.

— ¿Por qué _tú_ no huiste? —pregunte y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo hice. Cuando tenía trece. — susurro y se detuvo.

_Cuando tenía trece…_

—Bella, ¿Qué paso? — ella permaneció en silencio y aunque su jodido silencio era doloroso y lo odiaba, no podía presionarla. Ese hijo de puta ya había hecho suficiente de eso. —Está bien, si todavía no te sientes lista. Te entiendo. — ella se alejo de mis brazos y sentó junto a mi. Ya podía empezar a sentir la calidez que había dejado atrás, en mis brazos y pecho desaparecer. Trate de ocultar la incomodidad que me causaba esto, pero si ella me prestaba atención lo vería en mi rostro.

Esta necesidad de abrazarla se estaba volviendo ridícula y estaba empezando asentirme como un jodido marica, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo _necesitaba_.

Ella suspiro y busco mi mano y cuando la encontró, entrelazo nuestros dedos y puso nuestras manos en su regazo. Quería sonreírle a esto, pero la mirada en el rostro de Bella me hizo olvidar como sonreír. Gire mi cuerpo completamente hacia ella. Gentilmente pase la punta de mis dedos sobre su brazo golpeado y ella dejo salir un suspiro roto. No me miro y solo se le quedo viendo a su regazo.

— ¿Duele?— pregunte en un suspiro y ella simplemente respondió con un asentimiento. La manera en que su labio estaba entres sus dientes me hizo notar que ella estaba tratando de aguantarse y eso me encabrono. Quería hacer tanto. Me voltee y agarre la pequeña bolsa de guisantes y me voltee de vuelta hacia ella. Puse la bolsa sobre su brazo y ella salto un poco por el repentino contacto frio con su piel, pero no lo alejo.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos y mis manos empezaron a doler por el frio, pero la mantuve en su brazo. Ella agarro su cabeza con su pequeña mano izquierda y gruño.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza— dijo bajito y trate de calmarme antes de abrir mi boca y molestarla.

—Bueno, ser golpeada en la cara te hace eso. ¿Tienes aspirinas? — ella sacudió su cabeza y yo suspire de frustración. Ella tomo la bolsa de guisantes de donde la tenía puesta y la puso contra su ojo. ¿Se siente mejor tu brazo? — pregunte y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—En realidad no. — me desplome mas abajo en la cama todavía con mi cabeza contra la cabecera. Me incline hacia adelante y suavemente puse mis labios contra su ahora frio brazo. Rápidamente dejo caer la bolsa de guisantes, dejándola caer en el piso y me miro. Lucia confundida. Le di otro beso rápido a su brazo, antes de mirar hacia ella y darle una suave sonrisa.

—Hare que se vaya— susurre contra su brazo y pude ver que a su piel le daba escalofríos.

Lenta y dolorosamente se movió hasta su cama y puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Bella tenía una rara obsesión también. Amaba poner su rostro en mi pecho, pero quien era yo para juzgar. Además, me gustaba. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de ella y sentí el alivio ya que _mi _rara obsesión estaba siendo cumplida. Puse mi barbilla en el tope de su cabeza e inhale su esencia.

_Soy un jodido raro._

—Algún día tienes que decirme. Puedes dejarlo salir conmigo. Te hare sentir mejor. — dije mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda y ella se agarraba a mi camisa un poco mas fuerte.

—Quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

—Creerás que soy un fenómeno. Pensaras que soy patética, lo cual si soy, pero te iras. — ella acurruco su cara en mi cuello y yo puse mi mejilla contra la suya. —No quiero que te vayas. — su cálido aliento contra mi cuello desnudo hizo mis ojos revolotear.

—Bella, con un carajo ¡no lo hare! Somos amigos ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo puedo simplemente irme cuando acaba de suceder esta mierda? Me quedo aquí para protegerte. Además, yo no soy como tus amigos anteriores que simplemente dejaron de hablarte.

—No fue su culpa. Yo lo cause.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te paso cuando tenias 13? — pregunte y ella se alejo de mi cuello y puso su mano en mi hombro y asintió. — Lo que sea que es… déjalo salir. Yo estaré aquí. Solo déjalo salir. — dije y acaricie su mejilla, debajo de su ojo golpeado y ella puso su mano sobe la mía. Ella quito sus ojos de los míos y miro hacia abajo a mi pecho. Puso sus manos en mi pecho y se agarro de mi camisa de nuevo, mientras mi mano caía en su hombro. Tomo un profundo respiro y trago saliva. Lucia como si estuviera preparándose a si misma para algo ya que se sostenía de mi.

—En la mañana de mi treceavo cumpleaños, mi mejor amigo se fue de viaje con su padre. Iban a irse por unos cuantos meses por el negocio de su papá. El me dio su dirección y trato de convencerme de que huyera con ellos, pero dije que no. me dio la dirección y su número solo por si acaso, cambiaba de opinión. El sabía que lo haría. — Bella se tomo un momento para respirar, pero seguía sin verme a los ojos.

—Esa tarde, mi mamá, con el poco de dinero que Padre le daba, me hizo un pastel y decoro la cocina con globos y listones. Estaba tan emocionada. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Quiero decir, no iba a ser una fiesta; solo éramos ella y yo. Pero aun así…. — ella se detuvo y tomo otra respiración profunda. Nunca imagine que serie tan difícil para ella hablar de eso. Ahora podía verlo y me sentía como un idiota por presionarla para hablar, pero necesitaba saber.

—Mi mamá fue tan linda esa noche. Me beso y me abrazo y nunca me había sentido tan amada por ella… por alguien. Se que me ama, pero por alguna razón esa noche realmente lo sentí. Padre entro a la cocina y miro alrededor y luego solo se fue de la casa. Creía que el había querido decir feliz cumpleaños, pero se acobardo.

—Como sea, era alrededor de las nueve cuando me fui a mi habitación. Estaba dibujando cuando oí a mi madre hablando con alguien escaleras abajo. Sonaba como una voz de hombre y como que me asusto. Me Salí a escondidas de mi habitación y espié con quien estaba hablando mi madre. Era un tipo joven y por la conversación pude notar que era el amante de mi mamá. Estaban discutiendo su presencia en la casa e ignore el resto de la conversación por que estaba demasiado enojada con ella.

Todo el amor que sentía de y para ella se esfumo.

No me preocupaba por Padre. Sentía como si me estuviera mintiendo a _mí_. Yo pensaba que solo éramos ella y yo, pero todo el tiempo, ella había estado buscando algún tipo de felicidad sin mí. ¿Por que no podíamos ser felices juntas? Ella nunca quiso huir y ahora estaba pasando tiempo con un extraño.

Era una pequeña niña egoísta, supongo.

Corrí a mi habitación y llene mi mochila con ropas y otras tontería que pensé que iba a necesitar, un poco de dinero que había recibí de mi mejor amigo. El pensó que lo necesitaría para cuando huyera. Tenia dinero para compras tickets de tren o de autobús. Tenia que salir de allí. Tenia que ir a cualquier lugar excepto a casa. "Casa" no tenia el mismo sentido de confort que tiene para otros.

Me salí por la puerta del balcón y corrí. Estaba tan frio esa noche. Recuerdo que no podía respirar y como dolían mis pulmones. Pero eso no me detuvo. Jamás en mi vida había movido mis piernas tan rápido. Me di cuenta que en verdad quería irme. Al tiempo que me acercaba a la estación de autobuses, la maldita culpa empezó a crecer y las lágrimas empezaron a nublar mi visión. ¿Por qué estaba dejando a mi mamá? Ella me necesitaba aunque estuviera mintiéndome. Una vez que me fuera, ella se quedaría sola con Padre con nadie para confortarla. Me sentí tan egoísta e infantil. ¿A donde carajos iba a ir? Amaba a mi madre demasiado para dejara así sola, no importaba lo que había hecho.

—Así que volviste— pregunte y Bella asintió… aun sin mirarme.

—Lo hice. Me tomo mas regresar que irme. Podía sentirlo en mis huesos; no quería regresar, pero algo me jalaba hacia esta casa. Cuando finalmente llegue, note que _su_ patrulla estaba en el estacionamiento. Me cole a mi habitación y justo cuando entre…

Bella se detuvo y parecía quedarse en blanco.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? — ella asintió y cerro sus ojos por un momento. Trago algo de saliva y abrió sus ojos de nuevo. Se agarro a mi camisa un poco más fuerte.

—Escuche a mi madre gritar— ella susurro. — tire mi bolsa y corrí escaleras abajo… y…— lagrimas estaban acumulándose en los ojos de Bella. Nunca antes había visto tanto dolor en los ojos de una persona.

—Él… ellos estaban en su habitación… cuando compartían la misma habitación. Corrí hacia la habitación y… no debí haberlo hecho. Debí haber huido. Pero eso hubiera significado que el la habría matado— las lagrimas finalmente cayeron sobre las mejillas de Bella.

—Él estaba encima de ella mientras ella gritaba y sus pantalones estaban desabrochados. Aparentemente, no fui la única que había descubierto al amante de mi madre esa noche y el quería mostrarle quien era el mejor hombre.

El estaba golpeándola y arrancándole la ropa y yo solo estaba parada allí… presenciándolo todo. Nunca había odiado tanto a otro ser humano en mi vida como había odiado a mi propio padre esa noche y como lo hago ahora.

Sabía que iba a perder. El era y es más grande que yo, pero no iba a dejarlo hacerle eso a mi madre.

Tome una vasija que estaba en su habitación y se la arroje a él. Lo golpeo en el brazo y no se rompió o lo lastimo, pero llamo su atención. — ella se detuvo y se sentó. Agarro mis manos y tomo un gran respiro. — el me cargo y juro que nunca había visto tanta maldad en sus ojos. Me congele, por que eso es lo que hago. Me congelo. El me tomo del cabello y me arrojo a la pared. Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, pero se aseguro de que me encontrara con el piso. Me jalo del brazo derecho, y violentamente me arrojo al piso.

Pensé que se detendría ahí, pero no lo hizo. Nunca se detuvo.

Él… el me golpeo en las costilla con sus pesadas botas. Llore y sabia que ya había roto algo ya que podía sentir un dolor demasiado profundo, que me hizo gritar. Dolía demasiado. Él me grito que me callara, pero el dolor era demasiado. Él me agarro de la cabeza y giro mi rostro hacia él y me abofeteo, no una, no dos, pero muchas veces. Podía oír a mi madre gritar.

Le rogué, le llore a mi madre que hiciera algo. Pero no lo hizo.

Mis ruegos solo lo enojaron aun más. Él dijo que no merecía ayuda y que me merecía lo que me estaba haciendo. Dijo que era unza prostituta justo como mi madre. No sabía por que estaba diciendo eso, pero se quedo en mi cabeza durante años después de eso.

El no se detuvo. Solo empeoro. Me golpeo y perdí algo de conciencia. No podía sentir nada más que un excruciante dolor por mi cuerpo entero. Él me había pateado, golpeado y abofeteado hasta puré. Estaba dejando salir su ira conmigo.

Podía sentir la sangre en mi boca y sentirla en mis ojos. Comencé a ahogarme violentamente con mi propia sangre y todavía estaba rogándole a mi madre. Le rogué tanto que perdí la voz. Realmente ya no sabía donde estaba. No podía oírla a ella o a algo más y no podía ver. No vi su pie dirigirse a mi rostro. No podía moverme pero sentí el montón de sangre en el que reposaba. Sabía que era yo. Sentía que estaba sangrando de cada poro de mi cuerpo. Me asusto. Olía como a oxido. Desde entonces no soporto la sangre. El me termino con su bota.

—Luego…— Bella pauso y apretó mis manos. — Luego estuvo la oscuridad. Hubo oscuridad por un largo tiempo. Estuve en coma por una semana. — Bella susurro. Podía notar que estaba avergonzada y no tenía razón de estarlo, pero no era tiempo de ponerme a darle un jodido sermón.

— ¿No hizo nada el hospital? ¿Me refiero a que ellos vieron? —podía oír la frustración e ira en mi voz, pero también podía oír la tristeza. Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—Mi grupo de amigos en La Push, de la tribu Quileute, eran un montón de revoltosos. No malos chicos, solo que disfrutaban la emoción de causar problemas. De nuevo, no eran problemas peligrosos, pero la cuidad entera los conocía como chicos malos, especialmente las autoridades. Cuando _él _se dio cuenta que estaba muriendo, me llevo al hospital e invento una historia de que estuve en una pelea con una pandilla porque andaba con los de chicos Quileutes. Ellos… ellos le creyeron, porque yo era la única chica blanca que andaba por La Push. Investigaron a mis amigos ya amenazaron con encarcelarlos a todos si no decían quien era el responsable por lo que me había pasado, ¡cuando_ él_ estuvo allí con ellos todo el tiempo! No pude decir la verdad por que estaba en coma y para el tiempo en el que desperté, mis amigos me odiaban y Padre ya había convencido a todos. Después de todo, el era el jefe de policía de una ciudad pequeña. ¿Por qué inventaría tal cosa? No arrestaron a nadie por que no encontraron suficientes pruebas, pero la reservación entera me odiaba.

El único que no supo y no sabe fue mi mejor amigo. Difícilmente vino a La Push o a Forks después de eso así que supongo que nadie le dijo. Pero perdí a todos mis amigos. Perdí todo.

El había roto mi mandíbula, así que no pude hablar por semanas. Estuve en reposo por días, pero no recuerdo nada. No me conocía a mi misma en ese tiempo.

Estaba perdida en algún mundo y no regrese por meses. Estaba arruinada.

No recuerdo de las semanas después de que desperté; vagamente recuerdo al doctor diciéndome que tal vez sufriría un poco de visión borrosa y que necesitaría lentes en el futuro. Los necesita solo unos cuantos meses después. Pero la peor parte era que me había roto tantas cosas que me perdí la escuela y tuve que quedarme en casa. Me ase mis días encerrada en mi habitación. No salía de mi mundo, jamás. Estaba segura allí. No le veía a_ él. _No me toco de nuevo hasta un año después. Desde entonces, me asusto y todo me pone paranoica. Cuando algo pasa que me recuerda a esa noche o me siento físicamente amenazada, algunas veces regreso a ese lugar. Me pongo en blanco. Pero en esos días, era todos los días… todo el día.

Me pase la mayor parte del tiempo dibujando. No comía mucho y perdí mucho peso. Apenas recuerdo a un doctor entrar a mi habitación y examinarme. Lo oí cuando le dijo a mi madre que probablemente seria mejor si viera a un psiquiatra, porque parecía estar en depresión y era demasiado joven para eso. El simplemente no sabía que me sentía más a salvo en mi habitación. No tenia que ver ni oír a nadie más. Era donde no podía oír a mi madre diciéndome que no podía decirle a nadie lo que realmente había pasado por que no teníamos ningún lugar a donde ir y finalmente el me mataría si abría la boca. Ella nunca me pregunto si quería ver a un psicólogo. Probablemente tenía miedo de que le dijera todo y ella se metiera en problemas también.

Algunas veces me ahogaba en culpa y vergüenza, por que sentía que odiaba a mi propia madre. Creo que la odio, ¡Edward! No quiero odiar a mi propia madre. Me preocupo por ella…pero— ella hipó y se sacudió las lágrimas.

—El día que desperté del coma, ella me lloro por que la perdonara. Pero también me rogo que no dijera nada por que no sabría que hacer conmigo. ¿Cómo pudo? —Bella sacudió su cabeza. —Ella nunca me defendió u no hizo nada para salvarme esa noche, pero me rogo para que la ayudara. ¿No vio que había tratado de hacerlo? Lo he hecho desde que era pequeña. Cuando ella iba a mi habitación a esconderse, yo estaba allí. Ella me abrazaba fuerte y lloraba toda la noche. ¿Por qué se confió de mí y por que no vio que yo era demasiado joven? ¿Por que no vio que yo era la que la necesitaba a ella? Necesitaba a mi mamá. Yo siempre había levantado mis manos para ella, pero ella nunca me levanto a mí. — Bella sollozo la última oración y la abrace mas cerca de mi cuerpo y la deje llorar en mi hombro. Esta mierda estaba demasiado jodida.

La gente siempre culpa a otros cuando actúan mal o cuando son unos imbéciles. Lo se yo lo hacia. Todavía lo hago. Culpo a mis verdaderos y realmente jodidos padres todo el tiempo. Pero Bella… Bella no culpa a nadie mas y no actúa como una idiota. Todo lo que ella quiere es que alguien la ayude y la apoye. Ella quiere a su maldita madre. Esa perra no se merece a Bella. Ella se merece el mundo. Merece verlo todo. Ella debería saber que aun hay buena gente afuera. Gente como Carlisle y Esme, a quienes ciega y egoístamente he lastimado.

Yo me merecía al Sr. y Sra. Swan como padres.

No Bella.

Me aleje un poco de Bella para pode ver su rostro. Me sostuve de su hombro y ella se sostuvo de mi camisa.

—Bella, ella no puede levantarte por que es demasiado débil. Lo siento por que es tu madre, pero después de lo que me has dicho, ella debió haberte alejado de todo esto. Ella debió de haberte defendido, pero ella es jodidamente débil. Pero tú Bella… — acune su cara con mis manos causando que me mirara a los ojos. Ella sorbió la nariz tratando de controlar su llanto, pero estaba en demasiado dolor. — Pero tú eres malditamente fuerte, tú puedes dejar todo esto. Tú tienes lo que ella no. tu tienes el poder la la fuerza para largarte a la chingada de este hoyo de mierda. Yo digo, que se jodan y lárgate de aquí. — Bella se alejo y sacudió sus lágrimas.

—No puedo. Si me voy, el la matara. El nunca la golpea y en su ligar me golpea mí. Yo se que en su retorcida y enferma mente, él la ama o cree que lo sientes es amor _yo soy _la que arruino todo ala venir a este mundo. Yo soy la que los dejo atorados en este pueblo. Tal vez esto suene sádico y estúpido de mí, pero amo a mi madre con todas sus debilidades. Me quede a protegerla. Cuando trate de huir cuando tenia 13, no estuve aquí cuando el empezó a lastimarla, pero una vez que llegue aquí… bueno eso ya lo sabes. El me golpeo en lugar de a ella. Tengo que proteger a mi madre.

—Mama pájaro… bebé pájaro. Ahora lo entiendo. — susurre.

—Si—dijo ella asintiendo. —Si yo estoy aquí para recibir el castigo, ella estará bien.

— ¡No puedes la bolsa de box de alguien, Bella! esa mierda no esta bien. No puedes recibir el castigo por los errores de alguien más.

— ¿Por qué puedo hacer? ¡No tengo a nadie!

— ¡Con un carajo me tienes a mi! — grite causando que Bella por fin pusieras sus ojos en mi.

— ¿Te tengo a ti?

— ¡Si! Mierda, Bella pensé que para ahora ya lo sabias. Déjame ayudarte a ti y a tu madre. N tienes que hacer nada si no quieres y no le diré a nadie hasta que sepa lo que podemos hacer. Hasta que tengamos un plan, Charles no sabrá que carajos le espera. Podemos sacarte a ti a tu madre de esto.

—No tenemos dinero, Edward. Difícilmente y nos da dinero para comida.

—No te preocupes por nada. Déjamelo a mí. Probablemente mi papá conoce a alguien que pueda ayudarnos ya que es doctor. Solo déjame ayudarte. ¿Confías en mí? — pregunte. Bella cerro sus ojos y tomo un tembloroso respiro.

—Si, — dejo salir un respiro y abrió sus ojos. —Confió en ti Edward— le sonreí y la jale a mi pecho de nuevo.

—No sabes lo jodidamente bien que se siente eso, Bella— suspire en su cabello.

— ¿Pero por que Edward? ¿Por qué estas ayudándonos? Y no me des esa excusa de que somos amigos. —dijo ella y la sostuve mas fuerte.

—Por que una vez me sentí como tú te sientes Bella. —dije y ella meneo su cabeza para poder verme pero yo me atreví a verla a ella. —Alguien me salvo y yo debería hacer lo mismo por ti. Si yo que no me lo merezco fue salvado de todas maneras, definitivamente tú deberías. Tú te lo mereces mas que cualquiera que conozca. Además, se siente bien hacer algo bueno. Y te guste o no, tu y tu estamos conectados. ¿no me digas que si puedes dormir cuando yo no estoy cerca? Ya se que soy un jodido desastre— confesé y no lo lamente ya que ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y finalmente dejo de llorar.

—Yo también soy un desastre.

—Ves…— dije y ella dejo salir una ligera risita y yo bese su frente mientras ella enterraba su cara otra vez en mi pecho. —estaba hablando en serio acerca de quedarme Bella. No voy a dejarte con ese psicópata.

—No puedes quedarte Edward. ¿Qué tal si regresa? Él vive aquí, así que regresara. — en ese momento mi teléfono vibro. Bella también lo sintió y estaba a punto de alejarse, pero sentí el pánico crecer y la jale de nuevo hacia mi pecho. Saque mi teléfono y note que era Alice.

— ¿Hola?

"_Mama no esta enojada. Solo quiere saber si estas bien. Hubo un gran incendio cerca de La Push. Los policías, incluyendo el jefe de plicia de Forks y el cuerpo entero de bomberos están allí."_

— ¡Mierda! Están bien ustedes.

"_Duh, no vivimos cerca de La Push"_

—No seas una sabelotodo. Bueno no estoy cerca de La Push…. Espera ¿acabas de decir que el jefe de policía de Forks también esta allí?

"_Uh, sip. El padre de Bella. Salió en las noticias locales advirtiéndonos de mantenernos alejado del incendio. Parece que fue como un accidente en los bosques. El dijo que tal ves les tome toda la noche limpiar y que el estará a cargo de todo junto con el departamento de bomberos. Por cierto luce atemorizante._

— ¡Genial!

"_¿Cómo es que eso es genial?"_

—Quiero decir… que es genial que el lo este manejando. —mentí.

"_Esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen" _

Odiaba cuando Alice extendía las palabras de esa manera.

—Bueno debo irme Alice. Estoy con un amigo y es jodidamente grosero estar hablando por teléfono.

"_Si, y tu eres tan malditamente respetuoso y bueno."_

— ¡Estas en lo cierto! ¡Buenas noches Alice! — dije y termine la llamada.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Bella y yo le sonreí y ella se veía confundida.

—Tu papá no va avenir a casa por un buen tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Hubo un incendio en algún lado y él esta siendo el héroe. Así que no vendrá a casa.

— ¿Hay heridos?

—Nope.

—Oh…— dijo ella y puso su cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho. — me pregunto donde esta mi mamá.

—No te preocupes por ella. Estoy seguro que esta bien. Puedes ser egoísta por una vez y solo disfrutar que estás sola conmigo,

—Lo estoy disfrutando. — sonreí.

—Yo también.

No dijimos nada por un tiempo dejando que el pacifico silencia nos clamara. Mire hacia Bella y no podía decir si estaba dormida.

— ¿Bella estas despierta?

—No, solo hablo mientras duermo, — dijo ella y yo me reí.

— ¡Estas de vuelta!

—Si, bueno algunas veces no siento que volveré. ¿todavía quieres juntarte conmigo aun sabiendo que estoy loca? — murmuro ella.

—No estás loca. — resople. — ¿A dónde vas? — susurre.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— ¿A donde vas cuando te pones en blanco? Así te encontré cuando llegue aquí. Me lleve un susto de muerte.

— ¿Así me encontraste? Pensé que estaba desmayada.

—No. tenías tus ojos abiertos y hasta llorabas. Trate de despertarte, pero no respondiste.

—No recuerdo eso…— sonaba avergonzada.

— ¿No me recuerdas sacudiéndote o llamando tu nombre?

—No— respondió ella y se sentó en mi regazo. — su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. —No lo recuerdo.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Al menos es un lugar mejor? — susurré mirando dentro de sus ojos café. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, juntando nuestras frentes. Podía sentir y oler su dulce aliento. Cerré mis ojos solo para sentir su calidez en mi rostro e inhale su único y hermoso aroma.

—Puede ser lindo. Pero es un mundo de mentiras. La felicidad en ese mundo no es real. No quiero ir ahí Edward. Estoy asustada de finalmente me engañe y me convenza de quedarme y nunca regrese a la realidad. ¿Qué tal si no salgo de el? ¿Qué tal si no regreso? ¿Qué tal y no vuelvo a ti? — abrí mis ojos para ver una preocupación pura en sus marrones ojos.

—No dejare que pase. Siempre estaré aquí para traerte de regreso. Peleare por ti. Estaré aquí para recordarte donde estoy y donde deberías estar. Hare lo mejor que pueda para cuidar de ti. Te traeré de vuelta. — respire en su cara mientras ella se agarraba a mi nuca. Empuño mi cabello en sus manos y junto nuestras frentes aun mas cerca y junto nuestras narices.

— ¿Lo harás? — susurro ella con su ojos cerrados. Cerré mis ojos y enrede mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Nunca supe lo frio que era hasta que abrace a Bella.

Con ella en mis brazos, todo era cálido.

—Si lo hare. —ella suspiro y se sacudió un poco. —llegare a ti t te tomare de la mano. Solo para asegurarme de que me alcances y regresemos los dos juntos.

—Lo hare. Siempre…— ella susurro de vuelta.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Bella aun tenis los suyos cerrado. Me acerque y gentilmente bese su frente. Gentil y tiernamente, para no lastimarla, moví mis labios hacia su golpeada mejilla. Arrastre mis labios a través de su piel al espacio entre su mejilla y su nariz y allí también la bese. Bella dejo salir otro tembloroso suspiro. Podía sentir una cálida estrechez en mi pecho. Yo también deje salir un tembloroso suspiro y deje que el cálido sentimiento de sobrellevara. Moví mis labios de su mejilla hacia la comisura de sus labios.

No lo pensé.

Fue la calidez. Fue todo.

Lenta y gentilmente bese la comisura de sus labios y antes de que pudiera cuestionarme que carajos estaba haciendo o antes de que Bella pudiera moverse y escapar de mi tierno beso o preguntar, tome su labio inferior entre los míos. No sabia que me había movido a hacerlo, pero era todo lo quería en ese momento.

En mi ingenuo estado de calidez, sentí que podía hacer que todo se fuera y hacerla sentir bien. Pero en el fondo de mi cabeza, mí jodida voz interior me pregunto que carajos estaba haciendo. Lo mande a volar.

Gentilmente succione su labio inferior y sentía como si mi corazón quisiera saltar fuera de mi pecho. Gemí dentro de su boca y jale su cuerpo mas cerca. Lo necesitaba. Falle al darme cuenta de que Bella me había soltado y no estaba tocándome. Estaba cegado por lo maravillosamente que se sentían sus cálidos labios. Yo era el que estaba presionando nuestros cuerpos.

Ella no me respondió el beso y probablemente no sabia como, pero no podía parar. Sus suaves y cálidos labios sabían tan bien y me sentía tan bien que era casi imposible parar. Dulcemente jale su labio inferior solo para tomarlo de nuevo. Presione mis labios mas fuerte en los suyos y justo cuando iba a mover mi boca para profundizar el beso, Bella rápidamente se quito y rápidamente presiono su frente en mi hombro.

Había olvidado como respirar.

Estaba respirando pesadamente y ella también. Ella se alejo de mi y se sentó en la cama, no teniendo contacto alguno conmigo. No me miro ni una vez.

—Yo um… uh… um voy a dormirme ahora. — podía notar que se estaba sonrojando de un profundo rojo y lucia hasta la madre de nerviosa. No lucia feliz, lucia mas como alterada… de nuevo.

Me sentía como un jodido idiota. ¡Era un completo pendejo! ¡Maldita sea! Nerviosamente pase mis manos por mi cabello mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. No sabía que carajos decir o hacer. La había jodido. ¡Siempre jodia todo!

Ella me dio la espalda y se escondió debajo de las sabanas. Se movió lo mas lejos que pudo de mi y dolió.

De todos modos era mi culpa. La cague. Golpee la parte de atrás de mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Continúe repitiendo el beso en mi mente. No podía dejarlo ir.

Bella no me hablo por lo que resto de la noche. No me miro a la cara.

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

**¿Que tal como quedo? Se los juro este capitulo me mato, todo lo que cuenta & el final OMFG, que dicen me merezco un review, yeees, nooo ya saben que me alimentan hahaha bueno adelanto saben donde encontrarlo… yep mi blog, & pss a los del tweet, igual tienen mini previews! & una ultima cosa.. notan que Eddie le canta una cancion a Bells ..OMFG apenas lo note yo, espero si la logren ver yo hasta me emocione*sigh*, bueno (: love u guys,!**


	17. Se fue

**En serio que me sorprenden, sus reviews tan lindos, y las felicitaciones a la autora por crear la historia, a mi *blush* que solo la traduzco, se los juro ustedes son ¡lo máximo!, por ahí leí muchas cosas así lindísimas, y también sus reviews de odio a Reene… y el team 'Yo también odio a la mala madre de Reene en YLET' en serio si la odiamos y a Charles ¡ugh! Lo se nada lindo como nuestro Charlie… y bueno por todo eso esta actualización casi seguida… se la super merecen así que disfruten… que aquí esta Bells…**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 17. Se fue

**BPOV**

"_Voy a lastimarte"_

"_¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?"_

"_Porque, ¿Quién mas? Eres tú. Eres la única."_

"_No quiero que me lastimes"_

"_Yo tampoco quiero"_

"_Pero lo harás"_

"_Lo se"_

"_Yo no pedí por ti"_

"_También se eso"_

"_Hiciste que me gustaras"_

"_Lo se"_

"_¿Por lo menos te gusto?"_

"…"

"_Esta bien, se que no te gusto"_

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_

"_No lo se. Solo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta. Tu dijiste que eras mi amigo y que me protegerías"_

"_No mentí"_

"_Pero lo harás"_

"_Voy a lastimarte"_

"_Lo se"_

De repente desperté.

Mi corazón se acelero y no podía recupera el aliento. El golpeteo en mi cabeza y mi adolorido golpe en el ojo no me dejo dormir. Y cuando me las había arreglado para dormitar, soñé con el.

Soñé con Edward.

Me veía a mi misma con _mi_ Edward. Olía, sonaba, lucia y se sentía como Edward. _Mi _Edward nunca trato de besarme. Él nunca me beso ¡punto! Pero este Edward…

Me beso.

El lo hizo en mis sueños, pero rápidamente entre en pánico y lo empuje lejos. Me dio su sonrisa torcida y sabia que estaba jugando conmigo. Este no era _mi_ Edward y ese es el porque no puedo confiar en él.

Medio vi a mi reloj y me di cuenta de que casi era tarde para la escuela. Podía oler los huevos y el tocino venir de abajo. El agudo dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi cara me recordó lo que había sucedido anoche. Me preguntaba si Padre estaba en casa. Me preguntaba si mamá estaba bien, aunque no debería importarme.

Lo podía sentir cambiando en mi cama y su calidez en mi espalda. Suspiro.

Edward todavía estaba aquí.

Edward estaba despierto.

Quería lanzarme y girar en mi cama para hallar una posición más cómoda, pero no quería encararlo.

No quería verlo.

Estaba demasiado avergonzada y confundida.

Una pate de mi quería gritarle y demandar la razón detrás de su beso. Pero era demasiado cobarde. No quería una respuesta negativa, aunque ya sabia que lo era. Simplemente no quería oírla salir de sus labios. Nunca había besado a nadie y sigo sin hacerlo. Por miedo y confusión, no le respondí el beso.

Desearía haberlo hecho, porque no sucederá de nuevo.

_El se siente mal por ti. Eso es todo lo que es. Si el nunca hubiera visto como eres humillada por el hombre que te creo, el ni siquiera estaría aquí. El nunca te hubiera besado. El solo se siente mal. Siente lastima por ti._

Lo hace. Lo hace. Lo hace. El no decía enserio nada de lo que dijo. Sus labios no querían gentilmente rozar los míos. Sus labios…

_Sus cálidos y suaves labios…_

No son para mí. ¿Por qué lo serian? ¡Él solo siente lastima!

_¡La siente! Soy nada para él. ¡No quiero su lastima!_

Gemí y agarre mi cabeza con mis manos. Me rodé hecha bolita ya que el dolor era demasiado. Mi cabeza quería explotar y mi maldita voz interior no cerraba la jodida boca.

— ¿Bella? — susurro él. Dulcemente puso una de sus adorables manos en mi hombro. — ¿estás bien? — susurro en mi cuello, causando escalofríos en mi piel. Suspire y quite las manos de mi cabeza.

De pronto el dolor no era tan malo.

—Estoy bien. — murmure y lentamente me senté. Todavía no lo miraba.

—Tu ojo luce peor. Pero eso es parte del proceso. Se pondrá mejor en unos cuantos días. — dijo él con un tono de voz monótono. No estaba tratando de convencerme con algo positivo en su voz, como usualmente hace cuando quiere que me sienta mejor.

_¿Qué esta mal con él?_

Puse mi mano derecha sobre mi ojo golpeado y me voltee a verlo. Él seguía quieto y callado. Se me quedo viendo con la mirada en blanco. —Hey— dijo él, de nuevo sin emoción. Su broncíneo cabello era un desastre, un poco de barba cubría la hermosa línea de su mandíbula y las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos, hacían saltar el verde.

Estaba hasta la madre de cansado.

—Hey—susurre de vuelta. —Luces cansado. — sacudió sus hombros.

—No dormí en toda la noche. Me mantuve despierto esperando por tu Padre.

— ¡Edward! — jadee.

—No te preocupes. No regreso. — dijo alejando sus ojos de mi. Lucia molesto. Espero no haber causado esto. Espero que ese beso no nos arruine.

_¿Nos? ¿Qué carajos es eso?_

_Solo espero que no actúe diferente conmigo. Él no me beso en serio. Solo se dio en el momento. No va a suceder de nuevo. No debería estar asustado por ello. ¡Prometo que lo olvidare!_

Se sentó y paso sus manos por su cabello y suspiro ruidosamente.

—Debo de ir a casa y alistarme para la escuela. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues y si tu padre regresa, llámame. — dijo él y estiro sus brazos y me miro de nuevo. Ni un indicio de amistad o una sonrisa. Él lucia…enojado. —Yo um… te veré en la escuela. Por favor… mándame un mensaje para saber que estas bien. — dijo él y con eso camino a la puerta de mi balcón y se fue.

_Espero que su mal humor no dure mucho._

Tome una ducha después de tirar el hot pocket y la ahora descongelada bolsa de guisantes. Me mire a mi misma y casi siseo. Mi ojo estaba casi cerrado y ahora estaba completamente morado y azul.

La gente va a preguntar.

_Me caí._

Agarre mi bolsa, mire una última vez fuera de mi balcón para checar si _él _estaba en casa.

No estaba.

Casi lloro del alivio.

Camine hacia abajo y no me imagine verla esperando por mí. Pero ahí estaba.

—Buenos días, bebé— dijo mi madre cálidamente. Me dio una suave sonrisa y yo aleje mis ojos de ella y me dirigí derecho a la puerta. No podía. No lo haría.

Me rehusaba a mirarla.

Todavía sentía mucha ira, todavía. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. Sabía que si miraba a mi madre a los ojos y si me lo pedía, lo haría. La perdonaría fácilmente.

—Bella, bebé... ¿no vas a desayunar? lo hice solo para ti. También te hice el almuerzo. Se que nunca lo hago pero...— seguí caminando. ¿Ella quería arreglarlo con comida? Estaba loca. — ¿Ya se fue?

Deje de caminar. Mire hacia adelante, aguantando la respiración.

— ¿Ya se fue Edward? — pregunto mi madre con ningún indicio de malicia o ira en su voz.

No respondí. Mi garganta estaba seca y estaba bastante segura que ojo bueno estaba muy abierto al igual que mi boca.

—Hace unas cuantas noches, quise hablar contigo, — susurro mi madre y se acerco a mí unos cuantos pasos. —Quería tener una conversación madre e hija —se rio tristemente y yo mantuve mis ojos en la pared. —Pero cuando abrí tu puerta, te encontré yaciendo en los brazos de un chico. Quería gritarte y preguntarte que carajos estaba haciendo ese chico en tu cama. Pero luego abrí mis ojos y te vi. Ambos estaban dormidos. Tú con tu cabeza en su pecho y tus brazos alrededor de su cintura y él te sostenía tan cerca que supe que estabas a salvo. Lucias en paz. Ambos. — susurro ella y estaba a punto de poner una mano en mi espalda, pero groseramente me aleje. Contuvo un sollozo.

—Yo…— sollozo ella. —No podía arruinarte eso. Nunca te pregunte por que no quería que pensaras que tenías que terminarlo…

— ¡No hay nada que terminar!— grite — ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? — le pregunte bajo mi aliento. Trate de recomponerme. Sabía que estaba atrapada pero no sabía las consecuencias que me traería.

—Anoche, después de que corriste a tu habitación…

— ¿Qué? ¿Corrí?

— ¿No lo recuerdas bebé? —sacudí mi cabeza. —Estabas en el piso y sabia que no estaba completamente consiente. Charles iba a patearte cuando lo amenace con decirle a su jefe. El iba a golpearme cuando el teléfono sonó. Tú saltaste y corriste a tu habitación. Me asustaste, bebé. Lucias tan… no tú. Parecía que estabas poseída. — dijo ella y yo jadee. Mordí mi labio, tratando de esconder mi propio sollozo.

Necesitaba jodida ayuda.

—Charles se fue diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y trate de entrar a tu habitación para cuidar de tu ojo, por que sabía que probablemente estaba hinchado, pero no quisiste abrir la puerta. Seguías gritando que me odiabas. — se ahogo en la ultima parte.

— ¿Dije eso? —pregunte con incredulidad. Si pensaba que odiaba a mi madre de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo pensé en serio. No podía.

No…

—No te preocupes, bebé. Estabas enojada y me merezco cada parte de tu ira… y hasta tu odio. Lo se aunque duele demasiado. —lloro ella y aun así no me pude obligar a verla. —Fui a buscar a Phil…

— ¿Phil? — podía oír la ira en mi voz.

—Solía ser estudiante de medicina. Pensé que podía revisar tu ojo.

— ¡No lo necesito! — grite y ella me callo.

—Bebé, cálmate. Cuando volví con el, pude oírte hablar con Edward en tu habitación.

Le rogaba a Dios que no hubiera escuchado acerca de lo que había hablado con él.

—No escuche de que estaban hablando, pero si oí cuando le llamaste Edward. Le dije a Phil que ya no lo necesitaba y se fue. — se acerco a mi de nuevo —Parece que Edward se encargo de ello. No luce tan mal. —dijo ella moviendo una hebra de cabello detrás de mi oreja para destapar mi ojo.

No dijimos nada.

Había demasiadas cosas que quería decirle y sabia que había demasiadas cosas que ella quería decirme, pero ambas nos conteníamos. Algún día lamentaríamos esto y lo sabia. Pero no dije nada. Tenia miedo de que mi ira por ella nublara mis sentidos y empeorara las cosas. Nada podía empeorar ya mi relación con mi madre, pero no podía correr el riesgo.

Ella era y es todo lo que tengo.

Aunque ella no se sienta de la misma manera.

Puso la bolsa café del almuerzo en mis manos y me dio unas pastillas que Phil le había dado para mí. Dijo que eran para el dolor. Metí las pastillas en mi bolsillo, jurándome a mi misma que no las tomaría. Era mi orgullo. Todavía me quedaba un poco.

Llegue a mi camioneta y me volteé y vi a mi mamá en la puerta. Su rostro estaba roto y sus ojos estaban rojos. Me trague cualquier rastro de culpa o lastima que pudiera sentir por ella y me fui a la escuela.

Me acerque a la escuela a través de las calles.

Podía distinguir formas y colores, pero todo estaba tan borroso y no podía leer las cosas de lejos. No podía ver los rostros de las personas. No pude notar que Ángela Weber estaba saludándome en la escuela. No fue hasta que se apresuro a preguntarme que le había pasado a mi ojo que note que era ella.

Le dije la historia que había inventado de camino a la escuela.

Me resbale y caí. Me golpee el rostro con un poste.

Ángela jadeo y me expreso su preocupación y yo me la sacudí, diciéndole que estaba "bien".

Estoy bien.

La gente se me quedaba viendo y algunos hasta hicieron chistes acerca de mi ojo, pero no les preste mucha atención. Buscaba a Edward, pero no había señales de él. Mi maestro de primer periodo me pregunto si necesitaba ver a la enfermera pero dije que no. sabía que estaba jodida. No podía tomar notas por que no podía ver la pizarra y mi cabeza me estaba golpeando así que no escuche nada de lo que dijo el profesor.

Pase por el casillero de Alice de camino ala almuerzo, esperando encontrar a Edward, pero todo lo que obtuve fue una mirada lastimosa de Alice. Ella no pregunto o me miro sorprendida como los demás.

_¿Le habrá dicho algo Edward? ¡Él no lo habría hecho!_

Llegue a mi mesa de siempre. Edward y el resto de los Cullen y la banda de zorras no habían llegado todavía a su mesa. Abrí mi almuerzo y encontré un sándwich, una manzana y una nota de mi madre.

_Lo siento. Aunque rogar no ayuda en nada y no aleja el dolor, rogare por tu perdón hasta el final de los tiempos. Te amo bebé. Desearía ser igual de fuerte que tú. Llevarte lejos para siempre, pero no puedo. Prometo no dejar que nada malo te pase de nuevo. Lo juro._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá._

Arrugue la nota y la metí en la bolsa. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos y el nudo en mi garganta, pero las empuje lejos. _¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? ¡Es una cobarde!_

Sacudí mis ojos de mi sándwich sin tocar y mire hacia Alice y Jasper. Habían entrado mano en mano con Emmet y Rosalie siguiéndolos detrás. Se sentaron en su mesa de siempre y estuvieron hablando hasta que Tanya y su banda de zorras se les unieron.

Todavía nada de Edward.

Ellos se rieron y hablaron, pero Alice y Jasper solo veían su almuerzo con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Parecía que Jasper le estaba preguntando algo, pero ella solo sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia mí. Rápidamente mire hacia abajo a mi sándwich.

_¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Por qué estaba mirándome a mí?_

Unos minutos mas tarde, finalmente Edward entro a la cafetería con su cabeza agachada, no mirando en mi dirección ni una sola vez. Se sentó junto a Alice y Jasper y le dijo algo a Alice y ella respondió lo que causo que él me mirara. Le sonreí, pero el no me devolvió la sonrisa. Todavía lucia cansado y ahora hasta mas enojado. Miro a otro lado de nuevo.

Me recordó el tiempo en el que no éramos amigos. Me recordó como solía ser. Avergonzada y adolorida por su ley del hielo, tome mi almuerzo y deje la cafetería.

Por que eso es lo que hago. Si me encuentro a mi misma en una situación dolorosa, me voy. Cuando Padre decide que quiere sacar su frustración conmigo, me voy. Mi mente se va mientras el golpea mi cuerpo. Cuando Edward decidió que estaba enojado conmigo, me fui. Cuerpo y alma, me fui.

Fui hacia mi árbol y mordisquee mi sándwich, realmente no tenia hambre. Una parte de mi deseaba y esperaba a Edward. Una parte de mi pensaba que el se me uniría aquí como la ultima vez. El me buscaría. El me hablaría.

Pero no lo hizo.

Me preguntaba si yo había causado esto.

Tal vez no se sentía bien hoy. Tal vez estaba cansado.

Tal vez simplemente ya no quiere estar cerca de mi.

Durante Arte, el Sr. Freeman seguía viéndome con una mirada confundida en su rostro. No me pregunto que había pasado, pero sabia que se moría por saber. Me senté con Alice y Ángela.

Bueno, ellas se sentaron conmigo.

Pensé que ellas no se querrían sentar conmigo esta semana, pero en lugar de invitarme, ellas se invitaron. Ángela actuaba dulce como siempre, pero Alice actuaba diferente. Estaba callada y con el seño fruncido toda la clase. Eso no era nada como ella.

La clase termino y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, el Sr. Freeman me pregunto si podía quedarme.

Mierda.

—Bella, quise esperar hasta que terminara la clase para preguntarte y probablemente ya sepas que te voy a preguntar. Pero,

—Me caí.

— ¿Te caíste? — podía sentir el calor detrás de mis orejas y mi acelerado corazón.

—Si.

—Está bien.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunte. Sabía que estaba temblando. Sabia que el podía verlo.

—Si. — susurro él y ya que estaba por llegar a la puerta, él hablo de nuevo. —Si no te caíste y es algo mas serio… puedes decirme Bella. Puedo ayudarte.

—Lo se. — fue la única cosa que dije y me fui.

Iba tarde para Ingles, pero afortunadamente había un sustituto, así que no me dio ninguna mierda por llegar tarde. Camine hacia mi escritorio encontrando a un todavía muy encabronado Edward, botado en su silla. Él no me miro mientras me sentaba o dijo algo. Contuve las lágrimas de frustración y decidí también jugar el juego del silencio.

No hablamos durante todo el periodo. No tome ninguna nota ya que una vez mas, no podía ver la pizarra. Podía moverme o pedirle las notas al sustituto, pero por que querría esa clase de atención en mi. Entrecerré mis ojos y capte algunas de las cosas que el profesor había dejado para que escribiéramos. Ángela noto mi problema y me presto sus notas. Me pregunto donde estaban mis lentes y simplemente dije que se habían roto.

Al menos era una parte de la verdad.

La clase termino y Edward fue el primero en salir del salón. Suspire y agarre mis cosas. Salí del edificio de la escuela y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Sabía que Edward no quería quedarse después de la escuela. Probablemente ahora no quería nada que ver conmigo. Con frustración avente mis cosas dentro de mi camioneta. Decidí que el día podía haber sido peor. No me dieron ninguna mierda Tanya o Rosalie y a mucha gente no le importo lo que le había pasado a mi ojo, pero la frialdad y el silencio de Edward habían empeorado todo mas de lo que me había imaginado. Ahora tenía que volver a casa y encarar al mounstro que le hizo esto a mi ojo.

Azote la puerta del pasajero y puse mi frente contra la ventana.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? — pregunto su aterciopelada voz.

_¡Estoy llorando por que soy patética y por ti! ¡Tú imbécil!_

—Me duele la cabeza. — dije bajito y lo mire. El no lucia tan enojado como antes, estaba más bien triste.

—También lloro cuando me duele la cabeza. Dijo el y yo rodé mis ojos… o mi ojo bueno. ¡Bueno rodé algo!

—Wow, te estas burlando de mí. Al menos estas hablándome. — dije y me dirigí al lado del conductor. Abrí la puerta solo para que él la cerrara.

— ¿No tendremos tutorías hoy? — pregunto y quería golpearlo hasta la chingada, pero no sucedió.

—No pensé que quisieras.

— ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—No lo se. ¡Solo lo hice! —grite y abrí mi puerta de nuevo y una vez mas el la azoto cerrándola. Suspire… ruidosamente.

Me quede ahí, resoplándole a mi reflejo en la ventana. Mi ojo no lucia tan mal, pero tampoco era bonito. No me moví y tampoco él.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste o me mandaste un texto cuando llegaste aquí? —pregunto bajito pero podía decir que estaba enojado.

Oh.

—Lo olvide y olvide mi teléfono— realmente lo había hecho. Estaba tan preocupada acerca de lo que la gente diría o preguntaría acerca de mi ojo, que me había olvidado completamente de mandarle un texto.

— ¿No sabes lo jodidamente preocupado que estaba? — susurro rudamente. —No respondiste tu teléfono. Llegue tarde a la escuela por que tuve que pasar por tu casa solo para asegurarme que tu padre no estaba allí y que ya habías salido a salvo de ahí. No fue hasta que Alice me texteo que supe que estabas aquí.

— ¿Alice? ¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente buscarme aquí? — todavía estaba mirándome a mi misma en la ventana de mi camioneta.

—No entiendes Bella. — murmuro él.

— ¡No, aparentemente no lo hago! — medio grite. Él estaba encabronandome. Lentamente camino lo mas cerca de mi que pudo. Tomo mi mano en la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Puso su frente contra el lado de mi cabeza y tomo un tembloroso respiro.

Rápidamente me pregunte su había alguien viéndonos, pero había estacionado lejos y difícilmente quedaba gente ya que la mayoría se fue cuando sonó el timbre de salida. Gentilmente con su mano libre me empujo mas cerca de su cuerpo y finalmente, enredo sus manos alrededor de mí.

Y lo deje.

Necesitaba esto.

Recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho y cerré mis ojos, esperando que esto no fuera un sueño. El puso su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza y me sostuvo más fuerte.

—Estaba tan jodidamente preocupado, Bella. —susurro en mi cabello. No había más ira en su voz solo preocupación. —Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esta mierda otra vez. Tengo que saber. Tengo que saber que estas a salvo o ve vuelvo loco.

—Lo siento. — dije con honestidad. Odiaba el dolor en su voz. Quería consolarlo, pero su calidez y esencia me mantenían junta. Sentía que si el me dejaba ir, de seguro me quebraría. Gentilmente me alejo de su pecho y pude sentir un dolor en el mío.

El dolor no duro mucho ya que acuno mi rostro con sus manos y de nuevo me jalo aun mas cerca. Puso su frente contra la mía. Su aliento golpeo mi rostro y cerré mis ojos pensando que esto durara más. El sacudió las lagrimas que no me había dado cuenta estaban escapando de mis ojos, como sus pulgares y suspire. Puse mis manos en su pecho y sentí lo rápido que iba su acelerado corazón. Me sostuve a él, deseando que nunca jamás me alejara de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme— susurro él. —Mis padres me quieren temprano en casa hoy. Tratare lo más que pueda por ir a ti esta noche.

—Está bien. — susurre cubriendo una de sus manos con las mías. Trate de ocultar mi decepción, pero el parecía no notarla.

—Lo prometo. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien— él se alejo y yo abrí mis ojos para hallar su suave y cálido rostro.

— ¿Te sentiste bien hoy? — pregunto él y yo asentí. —Eso esta bien. No te preocupes por tu papá. Alice se fue temprano de la escuela y dijo que no estaba en tu casa.

— ¿Alice? Sigues mencionando a Alice. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Le dijiste? ¿Por que lo harías...

— ¡No! — dijo él, cortándome. Tomo un profundo respiro y tomo mis manos de nuevo. —Solo le pedí que me hiciera el favor. Ella no sabe nada. —asentí dejándole saber que le creía y él me dio una pequeña sonrisa y soltó mis manos.

—Te veré. — susurre y el asintió. Se alejo y ya podía sentir el dolor en mi pecho.

Él se había convertido en una necesidad.

Lo necesitaba más de lo que me daba cuenta.

Esta mañana y todo el día habían sido una mierda hasta este momento.

Él lo hizo mejor y estaba asustada. Temía que solo Edward pudiera hacerme sentir mejor. ¿Qué haría si él decidía no ser más mi amigo? ¿Qué haría sin él? Esto era demasiado peligroso.

Pero lo necesitaba.

No me lo podía negar más. Necesitaba a Edward. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

Mientras iba de camino a casa, pude ver patrullas de policía y luces. Había cinco patrullas en mi casa y un auto negro con las letras "FBI" en un lado de las puertas. Mi corazón se detuvo y empecé a preocuparme por mi madre. Estacione mi camioneta y me apresure a mi casa. Un hombre con traje negro me detuvo.

—Soy el agente del FBI Molina. ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan?

—Si, ¿Dónde esta mi madre? — grite que el me señalo con sus manos que me calmara.

—Tendremos que hablar con usted acerca de su padre, Charles Swan.

— ¿Dónde esta mi madre? ¿Esta herida? ¿Qué paso? — estaba entrando en pánico y este hombre no me estaba dando ninguna respuesta.

—Ella esta bien. Cálmese Isabella.

— ¡Mi nombre es Bella! Quiero ver a mi mamá.

—Ella esta adentro. Puede hablar con ella, pero las llevaremos a usted y a ella a la estación de policía. — lo ignore y corrí hacia mi casa.

Había partes de las ropas de padre regadas por el suelo alrededor de la entrada de mi casa. Halle a mi madre llorando en la mesa de la cocina mientras otros dos hombres en traje le hacían preguntas y unos cuantos policías miraban entre nuestras cosas.

— ¡Mamá! — dije y el rostro de mi madre se volteo hacia el mío y salto. Corrió hacia mi enredo sus manos alrededor de mí. Me sostuvo estrechamente y lloro en mi hombro.

—Se fue bebé. Estos hombres están buscando a tu padre.

— ¿Qué? — jadee.

—Tu Padre llego a casa temprano, tomo algunas de sus cosas y huyo. Estaba apurado y lucia como si el diablo en persona estuviera tras él. Dijo que no estaba seguro si regresaría y se fue. Se fue bebé. ¡Se fue! — mi madre lloro y repitió "se fue" unas cuantas veces mas mientras se sostenía mi como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Se fue.

Padre se fue.

Llore con ella. No sabia si ella lloraba por que no quería que él se fuera o si estaba llorando porque estaba igual de feliz que yo. No sabia por que los hombres en traje nos miraban con lastima o por que carajos los policías estaban registrando nuestras casa, pero en este momento no me importaba.

Se fue.

¿Así es como se siente la libertad?

¿Así es como la vida se mete de nuevo en mí y en mi madre?

Podía sentirla en mi piel y huesos mientras mi madre lloraba conmigo.

Era la vida.

Era la libertad.

El se había ido.

Y yo soy libre.

Libre…

**Libre. ¡Oh mon dieu! Este final lo ame, igual el del beso, pero ahhh Charles se fue, creo que brinco aunque, Eddie y Bells como que se esta poniendo rara la relación ¿no? que opinan... bueno que me dicen review si no xD,en serio sus reviews alimentan mi alma e iluminan mi día… y como siempre ya saben adelanto en mi **_**blog**_**, y mini teasers en el ¡**_**twit**_**! btw gracias a las que me siguen… en serio, por ustedes me hice adicta al twitter …**

**Oh y para finalizar cap.1 revisado y sin errores, ¡Gracias a **_**Flooh**_**! Eres genial, nena… ¡pasen y lean!**


	18. El Frío

**Finalmente capitulo nuevo, ahora si me demore ¿no? Awws es que la escuela ha sido un infierno se los juro ): .. & awws t/n al final ahora aquí esta Bella... ¡disfrútenlo!**

**»** "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 18. El frio

**BPOV**

_"Quiere decirme Sra. Swan que usted vivió con el Sr. Swan por casi 20 años y no tenía idea de sus actividades ilegales."_

_"¿Por qué lo sabría? ¡Solo soy una ama de casa! ¡Estaba ocupada cuidando de mi hija!"_

_"Cálmese Sra. Swan. Solo estamos tratando de juntar todo."_

_"Bueno, ¿Por qué no entonces empiezan por buscarlo a él en lugar de tenerme a mí y a mi hija en este maldito lugar?"_

Cuatro horas.

Ese es el tiempo que mi madre y yo hemos estado respondiendo las preguntas y moviéndonos de un cuarto a otro en la estación de policía. Nunca había estado aquí. Parecería como se debiera conocer el lugar ya que mí… ya que Padre era el jefe de policía, pero él no me trajo aquí ni una vez. Difícilmente sabia que hacia Padre aparte de ser el "héroe" de Forks.

Nos sentamos en algún cuarto con los agentes del FBI Molina y Copeland, mientras ellos trataban de exprimirnos cualquier posible información. El agente Copeland era más directo y un completo idiota. De alguna manera, se había convencido a si mismo que mi mamá y yo sabíamos a donde había huido Padre. Él imbécil no sabía que si yo supiera donde estaba, sería la primera en apuntar mi dedo en su dirección. Molina era un poco más paciente y silencioso. El asentía y arrugaba sus cejas a cosas que pensaba eran importantes y los mas importante no nos gritaba.

Mi madre se había quebrado una cuantas veces y Molina fue lo suficientemente amable como para traerle un poco de agua y una aspirina, mientras Copeland seguía balbuceando. Realmente no entendía la mitad de las palabras que no escupía. Difícilmente sabía que carajos hacia el FBI. Todo lo que conseguí del balbuceo de Copeland fue que...

Estaba emparentada con un criminal.

El FBI estaba tras de Padre por algo que ellos llamaban "fraude de quiebra". Aparentemente Padre mintió a algunos bancos hacia algunos años y obtuvo unos préstamos. Préstamos sobre los cuales mamá no tenía ni idea. El FBI dijo que ellos no sabían para que exactamente fue usado el dinero, pero sabían que fue para algo ilegal lo cual añadió más a la escala de mierda de Padre. Padre cayó en deudas. Con los años la deuda se hizo enorme, así súper enorme. El argumentó quiebra algunas veces. Aparentemente se supone que solo lo dices una vez. También se olvido el mencionar que era casado y que tenía una casa y que tenía algunos bienes.

Bueno, al menos no mato a nadie.

Todavía...

El FBI se dio cuenta de todo esto antes del incendio en la Push y cuando Padre salió en las noticias locales para advertir acerca de los peligros del incendio, el FBI hallo a su hombre.

Molina y Copeland decidieron tomar un descanso para beber café mientras "pensaban las cosas". Me quede con mamá mientras lloraba y repetía lo vergonzoso que era esto. Al menos ella no tenía que ir al Instituto en la mañana.

Sabía que era la hija de un monstruo y ahora era la chica cuyo padre es perseguido por el jodido FBI. ¡Esto tenía que pasarme a mí! La única cosa positiva de todo esto es que ya no tendré que _verlo_ más. Me sonreí a mi misma mientras la realización trepaba a mi mente una vez más. No sabía cuántas veces me había dicho la misma cosa en las últimas cuatro horas y me encontraba a mí misma sonriendo como una pinche tonta.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo, Isabella? No encuentro gracioso nada de esto.— dijo Copeland mientras regresaba con una taza de café.

Resople y rodé mis ojos. No sabía donde había hallado el coraje o las bolas, pero causo que el agente Molina se riera.

—Por millonésima vez, mi nombre es Bella. Sr. Copeland...

—¡Agente Copeland!

—Agente Copeland, mi mamá y yo no sabíamos acerca de las actividades de mi Padre. Usted no va a obtener ninguna información de nosotras porque no tenemos nada. Mi madre y yo estamos exhaustas y nos gustaría irnos a casa.

El agente Copeland no se rindió. Pregunto si Padre tenía conversaciones extrañas por teléfono, o si tenía problemas de dinero o si pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Respondimos todo lo que pudimos y madre, en algún punto, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. La quería sacudir, pero probablemente estaba seriamente abrumada por todo esto. Yo, por otro lado, estaba malditamente feliz. Extrañamente, pero era tan malditamente feliz.

No podía espera para llegar al mundo "libre". Tendría que enfrentar los ojos y rumores de completamente toda la maldita ciudad, pero no podía importarme menos en este momento. Solamente quería ser "libre" por una vez.

El agente Copeland finalmente termino y fuimos enviadas a casa. Nos hizo saber que habría dos agentes del FBI en un auto cerca de nuestra casa solo en caso de que Padre regresara. No seriamos capaces de verlos, pero ellos estarían mirando. De alguna manera, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

_Él_ definitivamente no iba a regresar.

El agente Copeland salió de la habitación, seguido de mi madre. Estaba a punto de encontrarme con ella en el pasillo cuando el agente Molina sostuvo su mano en mi cara y me detuvo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Bella?— pregunto y me sonrió. Asentí. —¿Quien hizo eso?— dijo él y lentamente señalo mi ojo. Rápidamente mire para otro lado. No entendía por que esto me daba tanta vergüenza. El hecho de que mi Padre estaba siendo perseguido por el FBI no era vergonzoso, pero el hecho de que me había partido toda la cara, me mandaba a una nube de pena. —Ven aquí— dijo él y realmente quise gritar de frustración. Solo quería ir a casa.

—¿Entiendo que visitaste el hospital cuando tenias 13? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?— asentí.

—He visitado la Push y a los Quileutes antes. Buenas personas, ¿no lo crees?

Asentí.

—No lucen como si ellos hicieran tal cosa.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Hace algunas horas, la Policía de Forks recibió una llamada anonima de alguien declarando que el Sr. Swan es un peligro para su familia.

_¿Huh?_

—¿Qué?—pregunte con incredulidad. ¿Edward? No, ¡él no pudo haberlo hecho!

—Te voy a preguntar Bella. No temas responder. Probablemente él este muy lejos. —dijo Molina y suspiro. —¿_Él_... hizo esto? —casi susurro la maldita pregunta y pude sentirme a mi misma empezando a temblar. —El Sr. Swan estuvo bajo demasiada presión, por años. Hace un momento vi tus brazos. ¿Charles saco sus frustraciones en la vida contigo? Dime Bella.

Asentí. No lo estaba viendo a la cara. Sentía el nudo en mi garganta.

Él suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —quería decirle todo y como había vivido asustada por tanto tiempo. ¿Dónde está mi maldita voz?

—Desde siempre...— susurre temblorosamente y por la esquina de mi ojo pude verlo sacudir su cabeza.

—¿Creo que esta es la primera vez que le dices a alguien? — asentí de nuevo. —Esas buenas personas en la reserva no te mandaron al hospital cuando tenías 13. ¿Verdad?

—Correcto— respire. Sostuve mi mano derecha, tratando de detener el vergonzoso temblor.

—Yo perdí a mi hermana pequeña debido al abuso. Casi asesine a mi propio padre. — dijo él y no entendía por que carajos me estaba diciendo eso, pero lo deje. —le prometí a Sofía, mi hermana, que atraparía a los hijos de puta como él y lo hare. No te preocupes Bella. Lo atraparemos. — repitió él y yo solo asentí.

Finalmente llegue al pasillo donde me esperaba mi madre. Lentamente camino hacia mí y me dio un estrecho abrazo. No dijimos nada a medida que me soltaba. Un policía calvo nos acompaño hacia el lobby. Caminamos tomadas de la mano y con lágrimas en nuestros ojos.

—Te amo, bebé — susurro ella con un nudo en la garganta. Ambas miramos al frente mientras nuestros lentos pasos nos llevaban a las puertas.

—Y yo te amo mamá. — ella apretó mi mano.

—Lo vamos a lograr, bebé. Lo sé.

—Yo también lo sé mamá.

—Estamos por nuestra cuenta. Como siempre quisiste...

—Lo sé...— dije tratando de controlar mi emoción.

—¿Estas asustada?

—Diablos no. — susurre y ella se rio bajito.

—Bien... tampoco yo. — esta vez yo apreté su mano.

Mientras el policía calvo abría la puerta, Phil nos saludo con un abrazo. Ni siquiera conocía al tipo, pero actuaba como si estuviera muy preocupado por nosotras. Era un tipo más joven, bronceado, ojos azules y bien formado. Ahora sabía por qué le gustaba a mi madre. Él empezó a preguntarle a mi madre y a confortarla mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en un banco. Ella me miraba como preguntándome si estaba bien y yo solo asentí.

—Esperare por ti afuera— dije.

—Yo no haría eso, Bella. Hay reporteros ahí afuera.— dijo Phil y yo suspire. Estaba a punto de sentarme en otro banco cuando oí un familiar y confortante sonido.

—¡Bella!— su aterciopelada voz grito. Me voltee para hallar a Edward corriendo hacia mí. —¡Bella!— dijo de nuevo aunque ya me había visto. Llego a mí y pensé que iba a tirarme, pero en lugar de eso envolvió sus manos alrededor de mí y me levanto. Me giro y me jalo estrechamente junto a él. —Corrí hasta aquí cuando oí que los policías habían estado en tu casa. Estaba a punto de ir al hospital pensando en lo peor cuando mi papá me dijo que te habían traído aquí—dijo él en mi oído causando escalofríos en mi piel. Finalmente me puso en el piso y acuno mi cara con sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Esos hijos de puta te lastimaron? ¿Te hicieron enojar? ¿Te empujaron?— sonaba tan sin aliento, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir mi boca, él suspiro ruidosamente. —¡Mierda, habla!

—¡Si me dejaras!— grite y él me dio su sonrisa torcida. Sus manos cayeron en mi hombro. —Estoy bien— simplemente dije y él no lucia convencido. Si _lucía_ hasta la madre de cansado. No se había afeitado, lo que lo hacía lucir aun más desastroso.

Un hermoso desastre.

—Oí que está en fuga.— dijo él y yo solo asentí. — no te preocupes, Bella. Lo van a atrapar.

—No estoy preocupada. Estoy feliz. Se ha ido. — dije y él sacudió su cabeza.

—No seas tan ingenua Bella. Él puede volver.

—Quiero ser ingenua. Finalmente soy libre de él. ¿No lo puedes ver?— dije enojada y me aleje de él. Estaba arruinando esto.

—Solo pienso que deberías seguir alerta.

—Lo estoy. — dije y él suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Mientras se movía un poco, vi al Dr. Cullen parado a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, solo viendo. Lucia confundido.

Él le dijo a su papá.

—Tú... tú le dijiste a tu padre. ¿No es así?— pregunte en un susurro y Edward miro detrás de mí. Miro de nuevo hacia mí y no me respondió. En lugar de eso, miro al piso y sacudió su cabeza. —¿Cuando decidiste que podías contarle a alguien?— pregunte y no entendía la ira en mi voz. Debería estar feliz de que él había tenido el coraje de decirle a alguien y que había buscado ayuda.

—Esta mañana, cuando fui a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Te dije que conseguiría ayuda. Además, mi papá conoce a personas que pueden ayudar y no podía hacer _nada_ de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo. Nadie te golpea y se sale con la suya. — dijo él y casi lucia lastimado. —¿Estas enojada?

—No.

—¿Tú estás enojado conmigo?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué lucias encabronada y porque me siento como un imbécil?

—Lo siento. Solo que siento raro que alguien más sepa.— suspire. —¿Fue él el que llamo a la policía para decirles?

—Él vino todo el camino hasta aquí y lo reporto. Estaba enojado. Me lleno el oído por no haber hablado antes, pero él quería ayudar. También piensa que es raro que seamos amigos. Le hice prometer que no le diría a nadie. — dijo sonriendo, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras ardieron.

—Claro que lo hiciste. ¿Por qué querrías que alguien supiera que eres mi amigo? ¿Eso sería una mierda, no?— dije severamente y la sonrisa de Edward rápidamente se desvaneció. Sacudido su cabeza y parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero en lugar de eso se lo guardo para él. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirme lo que sea que fuera, porque mi mamá y Phil se acercaron a nosotros.

—Bella, vamos a casa.— dijo mamá mientras miraba a Edward. No pregunto por él o le hablo y por eso le estaba agradecida. Quite mis ojos de Edward y camine con mi madre, Phil y un policía que nos guió por las puertas traseras para evitar a los reporteros de las noticias locales.

Phil nos llevo a casa. Se disculpo por que este había sido el modo en que nos habíamos conocido y yo solo sacudí los hombros. Todavía no estaba cómoda con este tipo. Solo porque Padre se había ido, no significaba que podía mudarse y ser mi amigable padrastro.

El viaje entero fue llenado con la plática entre mamá y Phil. Yo me quede viendo por la ventana de la camioneta de Phil. Pensé en Edward. Eso era en todo lo que pensaba últimamente y estaba encambronándome. No sabía porque me había enojado con él en la estación. Me preguntaba si tenía que ver con el hecho de que él había actuado raro hoy en la escuela. Empezaba a arrepentirme de la manera en que había actuado, porque no quería perder su amistad. Luego otra vez, la única razón por la era mi amigo era porque se sentía mal y por que sentía la necesidad de "cuidarme la espalda".

La única razón por la que quería ser mi amigo ahora ya no estaba.

Phil nos dejo en nuestra casa e inmediatamente vimos el auto negro.

_¡Si, realmente sutiles y cautelosos, FBI!_

Mientras entrabamos a nuestra casa, mi mamá comenzó a limpiar todo el desastre que el maldito FBI había dejado atrás.

—Mamá, deja eso. Es tarde y ambas estamos cansadas. Deberías descansar un poco. — dije y ella se sentó en el piso de la cocina.

—Lo sé, bebé, pero sé que no seré capaz de dormir. El pueblo entero sabrá acerca de nosotros mañana en la mañana.

—Todos ellos pueden irse al infierno.— dije y me senté junto a ella presionando mi espalda contra el refrigerador.

—También... ¿cómo lo vamos a manejar? No tengo dinero y ciertamente tu padre no nos dejo nada.

—Conseguiremos trabajos.

—Trabajos...

—Sí. Escuche que el restaurant está contratando y los Newton necesitan a alguien en su tienda. Tú y yo podemos conseguir un empleo.— dije y ella rió.

—No he trabajado desde que tenía 18. Charles no me quería trabajando. — se rió oscuramente.

—Bueno, hoy es el día supongo. Además, ahora podemos comprar comida y no ser molestadas y no tenemos que esperar o depender de alguien más.

—Cariño, estoy contenta de que veas lo positivo.

—Lo veo y tú también deberías.

—¿Qué hay acerca de tu escuela?

—Todavía voy bien y así seguiré.

—¿Qué tal si regresa? — ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Unos cuantos minutos después mi madre suspiro ruidosamente.

—No lo hará. Él dijo que no lo haría, pero lo conoces. El podría cambiar de parecer.— dijo ella.

—Dudo que vuelva en un buen tiempo. Además, el maldito FBI esta tras él. ¿Por qué volvería aquí? Ellos lo atraparían antes de que pudiera llegar a nosotras.— dije tratando de no solo convencerla a ella, pero también convencerme a mí. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Mamá agarro mi mano y la sostuvo estrechamente.

—A ese chico Edward le gustas— dijo ella y yo levante mi cabeza hacia ella.

—¡No, no le gusto!

—¿No? Pensé... bueno es solo que él se apareció en la estación hoy. Creo que fue muy dulce de su parte.

—Él solo se siente mal por mí. Lo superara en unos cuantos días y continuara con su vida.

—No lo conozco. Todo lo que sé es que su familia es rica y que sus padres adoptivos son realmente lindos. —reí.— pero la manera en que corrió hacia ti y te abrazo... dilo que quieras Bella, pero ese chico se preocupa por ti.

—Sip, bueno ese chico tiene una manera muy rara de demostrarlo. También es bipolar. — dije y ella rió. No había oído a mi mama reír así en un largo tiempo.

—Todos los chicos lo son, bebé. Cuando actúan raro, significa que le gustas.

—Eso es estúpido. Me volveré una monja y nunca me casare. — ella rió de nuevo causando que yo riera con ella.

—Tu padre es perseguido por el FBI y aquí estamos ¡hablando acerca de chicos!— dijo ella riendo de nuevo y luego comenzó a llorar.

—Oh mamá.— envolví mis manos alrededor de ella mientras sollozaba en mi pecho.

—Prométeme que lo vamos a lograr bebé.— lloro.

—Lo prometo mamá. — dije y un golpe en la puerta nos hizo saltar. — Yo abriré. — dije levantándome, pero mi mamá sostuvo mi brazo.

—No, bebé. Yo atenderé esta vez. Es tiempo que empiece a actuar como un adulto. — dijo ella y yo rodé mis ojos. La seguí hacia la puerta y ella jadeo mientras la abría. Ahí había dos hombres en trajes negros sosteniendo a Edward de los brazos. Edward lucia enojado, cansado irritado y avergonzado todo en uno. Quería reírme, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea.

—Sra. Swan, hallamos a este individuo tratando de colarse a su casa. Dijo que era amigo de la familia. Pero pensamos que un amigo de la familia no tendría que tratar de colarse. Si usted dice que es un amigo y no un enemigo, lo dejaremos ir. — dijo uno de los hombres y mi mamá se volteo hacia mí como preguntando qué decir. Como que lucía como si quisiera que lo salvara porque me estaba dando sus ojitos de cachorrito. Edward me miro, pero no se molesto en suplicar. El ya sabía mi respuesta.

Idiota.

—Él es mi amigo. — suspire ruidosamente e irritada y el hombre empujo a Edward hacia adelante. Edward resoplo y dijo algo inaudiblemente, pero probablemente estaba usando un lenguaje que mi madre no aprobaría. Los hombres se fueron de vuelta a su auto y Edward se quedo parado en el umbral. Miro a mi mamá y ella puso una mano en su cintura.

—¿Así que vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, jovencito? ¿O vas a presentarte? — pregunto y Edward sacudió su cabeza. Aclaro su garganta y se paro derecho.

—Sra. Swan...

—Renee

—Renee... yo soy uh... um

—¿Olvidaste tu propio nombre? Bueno, Bella bebé sí que sabes escoger a tus amigos. — dijo mamá y yo le rodé los ojos.

—¡Mamá!

—Está bien, Edward entra.—dijo ella y titubeantemente Edward entro a la casa. Mi madre cerró la puerta detrás de él. Camino hacia mí, me dio un abrazo.

—Voy a tomar una ducha y me iré a dormir. Estoy segura que tendremos un gran día mañana. ¿Iras a la escuela?

—Sí, aunque lo temo, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo mas escuela. Estoy muy segura que ellos...

—Los hare callarse. Nadie se meterá contigo. — dijo Edward y ambas mi madre y yo sonreímos. Me senté en el sillón y lo mire. Él capto la pista y camino hacia mí, sentándose en la otra punta del sillón. De alguna manera eso se sintió incorrecto.

—¿Tu mamá está de acuerdo con que yo esté aquí? Es algo tarde. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—Ella ya sabía de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste?

—No, ella nos encontró. Solo que nunca me dijo que sabia hasta esta mañana. Ella entro en mi habitación una noche cuando estábamos dormidos. No le importa. Creo que es porque es feliz y _cree_ que halle a un amigo o algo. Esta loca.— dije y no me atreví a mirarlo. Porque estaba actuando tan...

—¿Por qué te estás portando como una perra?— susurro él fuertemente.

—¿Por qué has estado actuando como un imbécil? — pregunte de vuelta y él miro lejos.

—Yo estaba... yo uh um... estaba enojado contigo... algo así.— murmuro él.

—Eso no tiene jodido sentido.

—Con un carajo claro que lo tiene en mi gusanoso cerebro.

—¿Bueno, te importaría explicármelo, para que _mi _gusanoso cerebro lo pueda entender?

—No me mandaste mensaje, ni me llamaste esta mañana como te lo pedí. — murmuro y yo me reí. Estaba lleno de mierda.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. Supongo que te perdono por actuar como un idiota, porque es _mi_ culpa. Lamento haber estado ocupada preocupándome que mi padre estuviera todavía por aquí para patearme el trasero y lastimar mi otro ojo en la ronda dos. ¡Lo siento _taaaanto _Edward!— grite y me importo un carajo que mi madre escuchara. Resople y me voltee lejos de él.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un buen rato. Ambos estábamos enojados con el otro y ambos teníamos mucho orgullo como para arreglarlo. No sabía donde comenzar. Apestaba en esto y él también. Nuestra amistad estaba jodida. Si es que quedaba algo de ella.

Finalmente, él suspiro ruidosamente y se acerco a mí, se acerco tanto que su pierna estaba tocando la mía. Tomo mi mano en la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Todavía no lo miraba. El sacudió mi mano un poco tratando de atraer mi atención.

—Lamento actuar como un idiota. — dijo él, pero lo ignore. Estaba actuando como un niña, pero no me importaba. — ¡Con una madre, Bella! No sé qué carajos está mal conmigo. Al menos podrías ayudarme.

—¿Que está mal?— pregunte... todavía sin mirarlo.

—Nunca había tratado de arreglar alguna mierda con alguien a quien encabrone. Ni siquiera trate con mi madre y ¡aquí estoy tratando de disculparme _contigo _y _tú _ni siquiera me miras! ¡Mírame! —dijo él y me voltee a encararlo todavía no sorprendida por él. Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por un momento hasta que el se sonrió. Rodé mis ojos y él rió.

—Mierda Bella— dijo él con una sonrisa y me jalo a sus brazos. Mis brazos fueron alrededor de él. Era instintivo. Beso mi frente mientras trataba de hallar el lugar en su cálido pecho que amaba. Me acurruque en su abrazo y él suspiro. Sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de mí.

—No puedo creer que este siendo perseguido por el FBI. Él nunca llegara a ti de nuevo.— dijo él y yo cerré mis ojos. —Y nadie te va a estar chingando en la escuela. Esos idiotas tendrán que vérselas conmigo primero.— dijo él y yo sonreí.

—No es posible que puedas detener a la escuela entera de decir algo. — dije en su pecho.

—¡Mírame!

—Eres tonto. No te preocupes por eso. No me importa lo que digan. Nada de lo que digan o hagan podrá estropear mi alegría ahora. Se fue. Se ha ido, Edward.

—Te dije...

—Ya sé lo que dijiste y no lo olvidare. Pero ahora, lo único que quiero es disfrutarlo. ¿Lo puedes entender?

—Si... supongo que puedo.

—Bien.— dije sosteniéndolo estrechamente. No dijimos nada por otro buen rato. Comencé a adormilarme cuando sentí sus cálidos labios en mi frente de nuevo.

—¿Bella?

—Hmm.

—¿Estas dormida?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Eres un idiota.— reí bajito y el también.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Bueno dilo.

—No quiero que sigas pensando puras mierdas negativas sobre nosotros. Odio eso.

—Me refiero a lo de antes. No me importa ni una mierda si la gente sabe que somos amigos. ¿Entiendes? Tú eres mi jodida amiga y ellos pueden besar mi trasero y luego después de eso, pueden besar _tu _trasero.— dijo él y yo sonreí causando que esa sonrisa torcida suya apareciera en sus lindos labios.

No sabía que me poseyó o que me dio el coraje, pero levante mi mano y gentilmente trace su labio inferior con la punta de mis dedos. Desee que se presionaran contra los míos de nuevo. Quería recordar cómo se sentían. Su sonrisa desapareció una vez más y cerro sus ojos. Rápidamente quite mi mano, temerosa que fuera demasiado mientras él sacudía su cabeza.

_No podía olvidar que me beso. Me pregunto si él ya lo olvido._

El abrió sus ojos de nuevo y me sonrió.

—Somos amigos. Prometo no actuar nunca más ni raro ni diferente contigo.— dijo sonriendo.

_¿Huh?_

—Está... bien— respondí con simpleza a su promesa.

Lo malo es que Edward no cumplió esa promesa.

Edward si actuó diferente conmigo.

Por dos semanas, Edward no recordó lo que me había prometido esa noche. Si detuvo o amenazo a cualquiera que me molestara o dijera algo sobre Padre. Pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas.

No me ignoro como había hecho el otro día. Me sonreía y me decía hola en clase. Pero no había más platica o risas. No se coló a mi habitación cada noche como solía hacerlo y cuando lo hizo; no decía nada o me abrazaba. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera me miraba. Se sentaba lo más lejos posible y solo se quedaba por unos cuantos minutos y luego inventaba algo y se iba. No me seguía afuera durante el almuerzo y no me llamaba o me mandaba mensajes. Ni siquiera hacia ya las tutorías conmigo.

Él era tan frío.

Dolía.

Me detuve de llorar algunas veces y me castigaba a mi misma por siquiera pensar que él haría esas cosas. Comenzaba a dudar de su amistad. Comenzaba a pensar que no le importaba como solia hacerlo ahora que la amenaza se había ido.

Y se había ido... por ahora.

El FBI mantuvo a sus agentes afuera de nuestra casa, pero comenzaron a perder la esperanza de que Padre fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para regresar. El agente Molina nos visitaba seguido y nos explicaba que estaban haciendo. Él decía que desde que fue reportado que tal vez fuera violento y peligroso, la misión de encontrarlo se había vuelto más seria.

Madre no empezó a buscar por un trabajo hasta la segunda semana después. Estaba buscando en Port Ángeles porque no quería trabajar en Forks. Rodé mis ojos. Yo había solicitado en la tienda de deportes de los Newton y en el restaurant pero aun no habían llamado de vuelta. Supongo que nadie quería darme un empleo ya que mi padre estaba siendo perseguido por el FBI. Iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

En el proceso de dos semanas, llego San Valentín.

Era el peor día de... bueno... no el peor de mi vida, pero lo odiaba hasta la muerte.

El Frío, que era como había empezado a llamar a Edward, decidió darle a Tanya un gran oso de peluche, una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y otras mierdas cursis que las personas se dan se dan en ese ridículo día. No me importaba ni un carajo, lo juro no lo hacía. Pero lo que dolió mas y no tenía idea de porque me había dolido tanto, es que él la beso enfrente de mí. Sabía que él sabía que estaba viendo porque me había visto antes de hacerlo. No fue un beso tierno o breve; era un beso del tipo Quiero-tragar-tu-lengua-hasta-que-gimas.

No tenía idea de por qué solo me quede ahí y lo observe hacerlo. Él la empujo contra los casilleros y ella empezó a soltar risitas, sus risitas de zorra. Él le hizo cosquillas y beso su cuello y simplemente no pude soportarlo más. Corrí hacia los baños y me encerré en un cubículo. Contuve las malditas lágrimas y trate de sacar el estúpido dolor de mi pecho.

Me había dolido hasta la madre y lo odiaba.

_Él me beso una vez. ¿Por que tenía que besarme? ¡Lo arruino todo! ¿No lo recuerda? Soy tan estúpida._

Quite las pocas lágrimas que se las arreglaron para salir de mis ojos y lave la evidencia de que estaba lastimada por el Frio. Trague el nudo en mi garganta, pero no me pude deshacer del dolor en mi pecho.

Alice y Ángela aun se sentaron conmigo en el almuerzo y ese dia Alice decido dejarme saber lo bastante imbécil que estaba siendo su hermano.

—No puedo creer que le dio a Tanya ese estúpido oso. Él nunca le ha dado a nadie algo el día de San Valentín. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

—Tal vez ella le gusta.— dije y aun mientras lo decía mi pecho dolía peor y quise golpearme a mi misma.

—No le gusta, Bella. Él no soporta a Tanya. Además, la manera en que ha estado actuando últimamente, no habría pensado que estaba con humor para darle ,de todas las personas; a Tanya, un regalo de San Valentín.

—¿Como ha estado actuando?

—Si, no duerme y ha estado abatido y melancólico y luce de la mierda la mitad del día. Quiero decir, Edward siempre ha sido emo, pero últimamente... simplemente esta mas enojado y ansioso de lo usual. No tengo idea de por qué. Creo que sé porque, pero...

—¿Pero qué?— pregunte. Esperaba que Alice no se asustara por mi obsesión con el tema. Ella suspiro y me estudio antes de hablar. Odiaba cuando ella hacia eso.

—Simplemente creí haber visto un rayito del futuro y esto no se suponía que debía pasar. No se suponía que Edward le diera a Tanya Denali un jodido osos de peluche y se besara con ella en el jodido pasillo.— Alice me sorprendió con sus maldiciones. Edward en verdad debe de estar frustrándola. —Se suponía que él debía enamorarse de... ugh... no importa. Solo necesito dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas y dejar de pensar que las emociones y sentimientos pueden cambiar a las personas. Mi hermano todavía es un jodido imbécil.— ella volvió a su dibujo y Ángela hizo lo mismo.

—Él no es Ryan Philippe— susurro Alice para ella.

—¿Quien es Ryan?— pregunte y ella levanto su cabeza hacia mí.

—Um... uh... ya sabes el actor. Solía estar casado con Reese hasta que fue un idiota y la engaño...

—Nope.

—Dios Bella, ¿alguna vez has visto _"Juegos Sexuales" _— pregunto ella y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

—¡Deberíamos tener una noche de chicas y verla en mi casa!— Ángela dijo sacudiendo sus cejas hacia mí y Alice salto.

—¡No! ¡No podemos!— grito Alice y Ángela y yo la miramos en confusión. — Quiero decir... odio esa película.— Ángela todavía lucia confundida... yo todavía estaba confundida. — Mi punto es que...— Alice continuo notando nuestra confusión.—El personaje de Ryan en esa película es tan jodidamente imbécil. Tanto, que si fuera real yo cortaría sus bolas y las forzaría por su garganta—Ángela y yo nos reímos.— Pero él conoce a una chica, a una chica realmente linda y cambia. Él cambia y deja de ser un imbécil. — Ángela y yo no dijimos nada. Mayormente porque todavía no sabíamos que carajos estaba tratando de decirnos. — Esas mierdas no pasan en la vida real supongo.— dijo Alice en rendición.

—Después de todo es una película—dijo Ángela y yo asentí.

—Lo se... — respondió Alice.

—¿Ya has conseguido anteojos o lentes de contacto?— pregunto Ángela mientras me atrapaba viendo de soslayo al pizarrón. Estaba agradecida de que habían cambiado el tema.

—Nope. Aunque quiero. No puedo ver nada y es frustrante. — dije y ella sonrió.

—Mi papá es optometrista en Port Ángeles. Tal vez pueda hacerte un descuento.

—Gracias, lo tendré en mente.— dije y me voltee a ver a Alice.

Alice estaba triste de nuevo.

No lo entendía.

Edward decidió que el día de San Valentín era un buen día para emborracharse y colarse a mi habitación. Mamá no estaba en casa así que no tuve que preocuparme de que se alterara. Le pedí que se fuera numerosas veces, pero el me ignoro. Sus pies se enredaron con las sabanas de mi casa y cayó en el piso. Me apresure hacia él y puse su cabeza en mis manos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?— pregunte hasta la madre de preocupada pero él solo se rió y quise patearlo hasta la chingada. Tomo uno de mis rizos y comenzó a torcerlo en sus dedos mientras lo sostenía.

—Valentín es una mierda. ¿Quieres saber que mas es una mierda? Amor. Sip, amor es una mierda.— arrastro las palabras mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Tanya te rechazo? — pregunte y el frunció sus cejas en confusión.

—¿Quien?

—Tanya...— repetí y el comenzó a reír.

—Sip, rompió mi corazón.—rió él y no lo entendí. — Me importa una mierda. — su risa murió al momento que sus ojos atraparon los míos. Gentilmente acaricio mi mejilla derecha con la yema de sus dedos y dejo salir un suspiro roto. Acuno mi mejilla y gentilmente me acerco a su rostro. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía la calidez de su toque todo el camino hacia mi adolorido pecho. Repentinamente salto. —Um... uh... debo irme— dijo él nerviosamente y se tropezó camino afuera de mi habitación.

No lo detuve. Haría que el dolor volviera.

Esa fue la última vez que se coló en mi habitación.

Lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba a Edward.

Tal vez solamente era mi amigo por que quería asegurarse de que Padre no me lastimara más y ya que Padre ahora se había ido, no había nada más que lo atara a mí. Simplemente no quería herir mis sentimientos y se había forzado a darme residuos de lo que era nuestra antigua amistad. Pero no entendía que me estaba lastimando más. Deseaba que simplemente se fuera. No necesitaba sus sobras. Nunca había tenido más de un amigo cuando Jacob estaba aquí. Nunca le agrade a sus amigos y después de que se fue no había tenido un amigo y había sobrevivido. Sobreviví. No necesitaba la amistad de lastima de Edward.

_Si lo necesitas. Tú misma lo has dicho. Te importa demasiado._

¡Ugh!

Bueno, solo es malo que él no me necesite a mí.

Solo debería superar esto. Olvidar a Edward Cullen y volver a la manera en que eran las cosas antes de que se colara en mi habitación esa noche y antes de que decidiera hablarme. De ese modo no me lastimaba. Seguro me molestaba, pero eso era de esperarse con él así que no dolía. Estoy cansada del dolor.

Así que decidí seguirle el juego e ignorarlo. No lo buscaba en el almuerzo y cuando entraba a la clase de Ingles, evitaba mirarlo mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio. A él parecía no importarle, ya que en lugar de pedirme las cosas, se las pedía a Ángela.

Dolía de nuevo. ¿Que había hecho mal?

Pero este era el modo que iba a ser y tenía que acostumbrarme.

Íbamos a estar libres el viernes por alguna cosa con los maestros y sabía que no lo vería hasta el lunes. Me daba un poco de alivio ya que no tenía que lidiar con su frialdad, pero sentía que con cada día que pasaba que no lo veía, el se alejaba mas y mas de mí. No soportaba eso. Eventualmente iba a desaparecer y yo solo tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea.

El jueves, durante Ingles, estaba haciendo mi usual mirada entrecerrada y él me atrapo.

—¿Todavía no has conseguido anteojos?— pregunto.

—No.— murmure. No me voltee a encararlo ya que tenía miedo. Sip, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y muy rápido.

—Bueno, ¿que estas esperando?— sonaba enojado y no entendía por que lo molestaba tanto.

—¡Dinero!— grite y él no dijo nada.

La clase termino y fui yo quien dejo la clase antes que todos. Enojada avente mis cosas en mi casillero y lo azote para cerrarlo, Edward me asusto ya que estaba parado junto a mí.

—Lo siento— dijo bajito y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Asustarme o encabronarme? — pregunte alejándome. No importo ya que el estaba justo a mi lado. —La gente tal vez vea.

—¿A quién putas le importa?

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez a ti?

—Nope.

—Hmm, está bien.

—¿Realmente necesitas dinero para comprar anteojos?

—El poco dinero que tenemos se está acabando y no puedo conseguir un empleo. Si Edward, necesito dinero para comprar anteojos.

—¿A dónde vas a ir?— preguntó mientras salíamos.

—A casa... la escuela termino por hoy.

—Casa...bueno te veré por ahí.—murmuro y se fue.

_Solo déjame sola._

Me gustaban los días libres de escuela. Podía dormir. Pensé que podría dormir hoy, pero estaba equivocada. Fui despertada por mi madre golpeando mi puerta.

—Bella bebé, tienes amigas aquí.

_¿Huh?_

—¿Qué?— dije con la voz aun pesada por el sueño. Mi madre no respondió y en lugar de eso abrió la puerta un poco mas para dejar entrar a dos personas que no quería ver ahora. Solo quería dormir.

Alice y Ángela entraron en mi habitación todas sonrisas y risitas y yo gruñí. ¡Estaban en mi habitación! ¿Cómo pudo mi madre dejar que esto pasara?

—Levántate y brilla Bella, ¡tenemos un día ocupado delante de nosotras!— grito Alice.

—¿Qué hora es?— gruñí y ambas rieron.

—Son como las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Se dan cuenta que es un día libre de escuela y ustedes deberían estar durmiendo?— dije y Alice rodo sus ojos.

—Puedes hacer eso mañana. ¡Levántate floja!

—¡Dios mío Bella! !Eres como una artista _de verdad_! ¡Mira estos dibujos, Alice! — dijo Ángela y yo gruñí de nuevo enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

—¡Totalmente! Eres una dotada, Bella— dijo Alice y las ignore.

—¡Oh por Dios, ese luce como tu hermano Edward, Alice!— rápidamente me senté.

—Está bien, ¿exactamente a donde vamos a ir?—dije y ambas rieron y se sentaron en mi cama.

Esto era raro.

—¡Vamos a tener un _día de chicas_ en Port Ángeles!— chilló Alice.

—Oh bueno, diviértanse.— dije y estaba a punto de acostarme cuando Alice y Ángela pusieron sus manos en mi espalda.

—Tú vienes con nosotras, niña tonta.

—¿Qué? Tengo preguntarle a mí...

—Nope, está hecho. Creo que le gustamos a tu mamá.— dijo Ángela y yo sacudí mi cabeza. Alice rió pero cuando hecho un vistazo a mis brazos, ambas ella y Ángela se quedaron en silencio. Lucían como si alguien hubiera matado a su perro. Odiaba ser la causa de eso. ¡Solo eran moretones!

—Um supongo que me vestiré.— realmente no quería ir ya que no confiaba en las locas de Alice y Ángela, pero si esto era lo que se necesitaba para sacarlas de mi habitación lo más pronto posible, entonces tendría que soportar el... _día de chicas_.

Me puse unos jeans y una playera. Me asegure de ponerme mi sweater verde antes de encaminarme a ver a las chicas. Encontré a Alice viendo hacia mi closet.

_Si Alice, no tengo ninguna ropa porque no tengo dinero._

Ella se volteo a verme y su cara se ilumino.

—¿Lista?

—Seguro...— dije y ambas chicas chillaron.

Este iba a ser un día largo.

Era raro ir en un auto con personas de mi edad. Me sentí fuera de lugar todo el camino a Port Ángeles. Las chicas supongo que se conocían desde siempre y conocían sus gustos musicales y hablaban de personas que yo no conocía. Alice trato de incluirme en su conversación preguntándome cosas, pero no tenía ni idea. Aunque fue muy lindo de su parte.

No había estado en Port Ángeles en años y parecía que había crecido bastante. Había mas personas caminando en la calles. Nuestra primera parada fue en una plaza comercial. Camine detrás de Alice y Ángela mientras ellas me guiaban. Pasamos todas las tiendas de ropa y terminamos en la oficina de un doctor. Me tomo unos cuantos segundo darme cuenta que estábamos en la oficina de un optometrista.

—Um...— me las arregle para decir cuando Ángela envolvió un brazo alrededor del mío y me sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de espera. Alice se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Así que recuerdas cuando te dije que mi papá era un optometrista y que podía darte un descuento?— dijo Ángela y yo asentí. Descuento o no, no tenía dinero, —Bueno, como que le rogué y decidió que en lugar de un descuento, te los daría gratis.

—¿Qué? No puedo hacerlo Ángela. ¡Eso es demasiado!

—No seas tonta, Bella. ¡Además serás capaz de ver tu tarea!— dijo Alice sonriendo y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi otro brazo.

Esto era demasiado raro.

Esperamos por un rato hasta que una chica en uniforme nos llevo a una habitación oscura. Me hicieron señalar algunas letras a través de una maquina y sopló aire en mis ojos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había visitado un optometrista así que esto todavía era raro.

Ángela lucia como su padre, pero él era aun más dulce que ella. No creía que eso fuera posible. Me sentía tan rara aceptando cosas gratis. Tuvo que continuar diciéndome que dejara de agradecerle. Alice y Ángela decidieron por mi y tuve que ponerme de contacto, a lo cual no me opuse por que podía ver todo mucho mejor. Al principio se sentía raro meter algo en mis ojos y luego dejarlo ahí, pero no era tan doloroso. Si me pase casi diez minutos tratando de aprender cómo poner las malditas cosas en mis ojos. El padre de Ángela me explico que mi visión había empeorado desde mi última visita y que continuaría así hasta los 30, así que tendría que volver seguido.

—Así que ¿cómo luce el mundo ahora?— pregunto Ángela y yo le sonreí.

—Increíble... Gracias Ángela.— dije con un poco de culpa.

—¡Agradéceme de nuevo y vomitare! En serio Bella, detente. Fue mi placer.—dijo ella.

La siguiente parada fue en un salón de belleza. Pensé que Alice y Ángela eran las que se arreglarían el cabello, pero para mi sorpresa el estilista dijo mi nombre.

—¿Qué? um... yo...

—Está bien Bella. Lo tenemos bajo control.— dijo Alice y me empujo a una silla.

—¡No puedo dejarte pagar por esto!—dije y Alice rió.

—No te preocupes. Solo deja a Lita,— señalo a una alta pelirroja. —cuidar de tu cabello. ¡Todo esto es parte de mi plan maestro!— dijo ella y la mire confundida.

—¿Tu plan? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Um... uh hacerte lucir sexy... si— Alice estaba llena de mierda, pero decidí no cuestionarla.

Lita corto mi cabello, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacerlo "asombroso" de acuerdo con ella y Alice. Ella me restregó algunas cremas y aceites en mi cabello y lo rizo. Me dio las cosas que estaba usando además de un rizador. Le dije que no sabía cómo usarlo y se paso diez minutos enseñándome como rizar mi cabello. Cuando finalmente me mire en el espejo, me di cuenta que mi cabello lucia "asombroso". No pude evitarlo y abrace a Alice y Ángela un poco fuerte.

Pensé que esto sería todo y seguramente Alice estaba en la quiebra, pero no. Terminamos en una tienda de ropa. No, múltiples tiendas de ropa. No importo lo mucho que proteste, siempre fui sobrepasada y arrojada a vestidores con los brazos llenos de ropa. Pensé que este día era para ellas, pero difícilmente y compraron algo y en lugar de eso gastaron su tiempo buscando cosas que "harían mi piel brillar" o "harían mis ojos café resaltar" o "que harían que _él_ babeara". No entendí quien era este _él _, pero tampoco pregunte. Alice se aseguro de hallar todo en manga larga. Hasta encontró un bonito sweater _verde_ que no estaba andrajoso o usado como el mío. Era de "niña". Creo que amo a Alice.

Hasta que me compro unos "boy shorts" e insistió que los usara para dormir, porque eran "lindos".

Casi me quiebro la primera vez que me probé la ropa que habían escogido para mí. Me quede viéndome a mi misma en el espejo del vestidor. Cubrí mi golpeado cuerpo con ropa nueva. El aroma de nuevo era maravilloso. Me quede viéndome a mi misma por un rato hasta que Alice golpeo la puerta. Esto no era Isabella Swan... me gustaba. Esto era Bella. Fuimos de tienda en tienda. No podía entender por qué a las chicas les gustaba comprar. Esto era exhaustivo.

Después de que visitamos una tienda de cosméticos en la cual me llenaron y tallaron mierdas, finalmente llegamos de vuelta al auto de Alice. Metieron todas las bolsas en la cajuela de su auto y nos dirigimos a Forks.

—¿Así que como fue tu experiencia de un día de chicas?— pregunto Alice, mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Divertido... pero exhaustivo.—ambas chicas rieron.

—¡Todavía no se acaba!— dijo Ángela y le dio una mirada a Alice que me hizo saber que me estaban ocultando algo.

—Y si estas hambrienta, ¡podemos hacer sándwiches!— dijo Alice.

—¿Hacer?¿A dónde vamos ahora?— pregunte temerosa de la respuesta.

—A mi casa.— dijo Alice sonriendo. ¿Su casa? ¿No Edward vive con ella?

—Pero um que tal uh... — realmente no quería verlo.

—No te preocupes. No hay nadie en casa. Solo seremos nosotras.— dijo Alice.

Decir que los Cullen eran ricos era subestimarlos. Estaban simplemente cargados de dinero. Alice sonrió y pretendió cerrar mi boca con su mano cuando ojee su increíble casa. La seguí a ella y a Ángela por las escaleras, pasando por una foto familiar. Edward no lucia muy feliz en la foto, mientras que Alice y Emmett y sus padres sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Supongo que Edward estaba en lo correcto. Él no parecía pertenecer.

—¡Esta es mi habitación!— dijo Alice mientras entrabamos en un gran cuarto. Era dos veces el tamaño de mi habitación y era mucho más "femenino" y limpio que el mío. Alice aventó algunas bolsas sobre su cama y comenzó a "arreglar un outfit" para mí. No entendía que las había hecho jugar a los vestiditos conmigo pero una gran cobarde como para decir algo o protestar. Ella me lanzo una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos jeans oscuros.

Nunca antes había usado jeans ajustados. Quiero decir estos no eran _tan _ajustados. Pero los jeans que siempre uso eran muy sueltos y estos se sentían raros. Como si andar con Alice y Ángela no fuera lo suficientemente raro.

—¡Tu trasero luce babeante en esos jeans!— dijo Ángela y la mire confundida.

—¿Eso es algo bueno?—ambas rieron y en conjunto respondieron que era algo bueno.

—¿Quien diría que Bella Swan era traseroliciosa **(bootylicious)**?—me molesto Alice.

El golpe alrededor de mi ojo ya no estaba y Alice no se tardo mucho tiempo con el maquillaje. Dijo que era una "belleza natural" y que mi piel no necesitaba nada, pero que un toque de maquillaje me haría "brillar". En serio no entendía por qué toda esta plática de maquillaje y ropa. Sentía como si tal vez debiera pelear y decir "no más" e irme, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfrutaba esto. Era hija única y había pasado la mayoría, si no toda mi vida, sola así que esta atención y _tiempo de chicas_ era lindo.

Las chicas comieron sándwiches mientras yo nerviosamente esperaba que me llevaran de regreso a casa. Quería irme antes de que _él_ llegara aquí. Hizo mi hambre desaparecer así que solo pique mi sándwich de jamón. Era triste que estuviera tratando de evitarlo. Solía emocionarme el verlo, ahora temía que solo doliera. Dolía cada vez que lo veía.

—Lindo piano— dije mientras lo veía cuando entramos a la sala.—¿Tocas?—le pregunte a Alice y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Diablos no, apesto. Es el piano de Edward. Es jodidamente bueno.

—¿Edward toca el piano?— pregunte demasiado interesada para mi propio bien.

—Sip. Deberías pedirle que toque para ti algún día.— dijo Alice con una mirada sugestiva.

—¡No! Hará que tus pantaletas se caigan.— rió Ángela.

—Angie, voy a ignorar el hecho de que justamente hayas tenido un pensamiento pervertido sobre mi hermano.

—¡Vamos, eso no fue tan pervertido!

—Um si lo fue... deberías disculparte porque...— Alice dejo de bromear cuando todas oímos un auto detenerse enfrente de la casa. Alice corrió a la ventana y luego hacia nosotras. —¡Está aquí!— chilló ella.

—¿Quien?— pregunte mientras me recomponía.

—Um... uh Edward— no entendía por que la repentina emoción de Ángela, pero tenía que esconderme o irme. En serio no podía... no enfrentaría a Edward hoy. No con toda esta mierda en mi rostro y jeans ajustados.

—Um tengo que ir al baño.— dije nerviosamente y ambas sacudieron sus cabezas.

—¡Oh no, no lo harás!— dijo Alice y tomo mis manos en las de ella. Podía sentir el calor de la vergüenza y el nerviosismo en mi cuello. La puerta repentinamente se abrió y él entro.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué estacionaste tu estúpido auto así? — grito él y entro en la sala donde estábamos. — Sabes que es jodidamente difícil para los demás estacionar sus... — Edward estaba hablando con su hermana y me había mirado de reojo, pero se detuvo a media oración para mirarme. Sus ojos viajaron sobre mí. Casi me sentí desnuda por la manera en la que me examino de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Bella? — pregunto sin aliento y sabía que estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior al momento que el dolor surgía a través de mí, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Duh estúpido. Es Bella. ¿No luce increíble y bonita? —pregunto Alice dándole un codazo a su hermano. Él trago saliva y no quito su mirada de mí haciéndome sentir incomoda. —¿No es así?— Alice le dio un codazo de nuevo.

—Mucho... quiero decir si.—dijo Edward nerviosamente. Metió sus manos en sus jeans y lucia como un tímido niño de escuela. Alice rio de nuevo y aplaudió silenciosamente.

—¿Estabas diciendo Ed?— pregunto ella elevando sus cejas, pero Edward no le estaba prestando atención. —¡Tierra a Edward!

—Uh um tu...— Edward murmuro y causo que Alice riera un poco más. Finalmente separe mis ojos lejos de él y mire al suelo. —Alice, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?— pregunto y sin esperar por su respuesta, tomo el brazo de Alice y la llevo a la cocina. Suspire y camine hacia el sillón y me senté. Ángela se sentó junto a mí y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mí.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto y le sonreí.

—Sí, solo que un poco cansada.—murmure y ella asintió.

—Entiendo.— no Ángela no entiendes. Estoy cansada de esta situación y confundida por todo. La parte más frustrante es que me confundía a mi misma más que nada.

Alice y Edward regresaron a la sala y rápidamente mire lejos. Alice se sentó junto a Ángela y Edward se quedo parado, echándome miradas. Lo ignore lo había hecho mi misión y estaba determinada a tener éxito.

—Alice, Ángela gracias por todo. Me pasare toda una vida agradeciéndoselos. Um... pero me gustaría ir a casa ahora. — dije bajito y Alice y Ángela se miraron la una a la otra con decepción.

—Um está bien... solo déjame traer mi bolso y las bolsas. Um... — Alice miro alrededor y luego salto. —¡Angie, ven conmigo!

—¡Seguro!— Ángela salto y se apresuro escaleras arriba con Alice dejando a Edward y a mí solos.

Traidoras...

Nerviosamente me senté en el sillón, recogiendo las mangas de mi blusa mientras él estaba parado en medio de la sala... viéndome. Aclaro su garganta, pero lo ignore. Suspiro.

_Oh el poder del juego de ignorar._

Se sentó al otro lado del sillón y encontré gracioso como hace unas cuantas semanas nos hallábamos en la misma posición, pero estábamos hablando. El dolor comenzó de nuevo.

_¿Qué carajos, Bella? ¡Él hizo esto! ¡Supéralo y mándalo a la chingada! Deja de pensar en esto. Probablemente a él no le importe ni una mierda que duela hasta la madre._

No le importa.

Aunque no lo había mirado ni una vez, podía sentir su mirada. Ni una vez él había mirado en mi dirección y su respiración era pesada. Se acerco un poco más a mí y puso una mano en la mía.

—Um... Bella yo...— empezó pero fue interrumpido por Alice.

—¡Bella!— grito Alice y se apresuro escaleras abajo con bolsas en sus manos. —Tengo que llevar a Ángela a casa y su mamá necesita que haga algo por ella. Vienes con nosotras o...

—Yo puedo llevarla a casa— dijo Edward y quise protestar y decir que prefería caminar, pero Alice ya le estaba agradeciendo y pidiéndole que la ayudara a sacar mis bolsas de la cajuela para que pudiera llevarlas a casa. Caminamos afuera e ignore a Edward todo el tiempo, no mirándolo ni una vez. Sabía que estaba viéndome y más de una vez quise decirle algo, pero me decidí en contra.

—¡Jesús Alice, compraste toda la jodida tienda!— resoplo Edward mientras ponía las últimas dos bolsas de ropa en su Volvo.

—Había muchas rebajas en todos lados y ¡no es mi culpa que Bella luzca genial en todo!— dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia mí. Me abrazo y no tuve otra opción que abrazarla de vuelta.

—Gracias Alice. — dije y ella sacudió su cabeza. Me jalo y puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

—No hay problema. Me hizo feliz consentirte. Además... te voy a deber muy pronto asi que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—¿Deberme?

—Shh. Te dije que puedo ver el futuro. Vas a ayudarme a mí y mi familia y ni siquiera lo sabrás. Pero te recordare y te lo señalare cuando suceda.— susurro ella un poco más seria esta vez. No entendí que quería decir, así que solo le seguí la corriente. —Vamos a ser grandes amigas. — dijo ella y me abrazo una vez más. —Si está bien contigo...— reí.

—Por supuesto.

— ¡Sí!— vitoreo ella y finalmente me soltó. Atrape a Edward mirándonos y rápidamente miro a otro lado. Ángela me abrazo y me dio su número telefónico y el de Alice. Ella y Alice se fueron, dejándome parada con Edward en la entrada de los Cullen. No me moví mientras veía el auto de Alice desaparecer y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Aclaro su garganta.

—¿Nos vamos ahora?— pregunto bajito y sin mirarlo, camine hacia el asiento del pasajero de su Volvo y me subí. Me quede viendo a mis manos que estaban en mi regazo y no moví mis ojos mientras el saltaba en el auto.

Encendió el motor y conecto su iPod al sistema de audio del auto y el auto comenzó a moverse. Me quede viendo por la ventana y rezaba por que llegáramos a mi casa mas rápido para así librarme de su mirada. El continuaba mirándome y pensó que estaba siendo discreto, pero mas de una vez se desvió un poco. Aclaro su garganta tratando de actuar normal.

"Hate me" de Blue October comenzó a sonar y rápidamente agarro su iPod y cambio la canción. La dejo en un a canción de Coladla mientras buscaba otra canción. Finalmente hallo la canción que buscaba. "I'll Be Your Lover Too" de Van Morrison. Rodé mis ojos.

—¿Esta canción te gusta, verdad?— pregunto nerviosamente y yo asentí, dándole una respuesta sin hablar.

Odio a Edward Cullen.

_¡No, no lo odias!_

No, no lo hago. Pero desearía hacerlo así podría maldecirlo y decirle que se pudriera en el infierno.

_¡No, no lo harás!_

No... no lo hare.

La canción termino y no se molesto en escoger otra canción aunque el iPod había dejado de sonar y ahora íbamos en silencio.

_Por el amor de Dios, por favor escoge una canción. No soporto el silencio._

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y antes de que pudiera estacionar el auto, abrí mi puerta y salí. Camine a mi puerta y la abrí, recordé mis bolsas y suspire. Camine de regreso a su auto para encontrarlo saludando a los del FBI. Ellos saludaron de vuelta.

_¿Huh?_

Abrió su cajuela y agarre todas las bolsas que mis pequeñas manos podían llevar.

—Yo puedo llevarme el resto, Bella. Jesús— dijo él mientras yo peleaba, no quería que pasara tiempo en mi casa, pero supongo que podía solo dejar las bolsas en la puerta e irse.

No lo hizo.

Me siguió todo el camino hasta mi habitación y puso las bolsas encima de mi cama.

—¿Necesitas algo más?— pregunto y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no.—dije... aun sin mirarlo. Cruce mis brazos y espere a que se fuera.

—Um... está bien.— dijo él y se volteo para irse pero rápidamente cambio de parecer. Camino hacia mí y jalo una de mis manos lejos de mí y hacia su mano.

—Bella...— susurro, pero no lo mire. Me jalo cerca de su cuerpo y puso sus labios en mi cabello. — Solo quería decir...— su aliento golpeo mi oído y yo me estremecí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jalo hacia su pecho.

Me arrepentiría de esto. Seguramente esto dolería luego cuando lo repitiera en mi mente un millón de veces.

—Eres hermosa. — susurro y podía sentir la sangre corriendo a mis mejillas y las lagrimas amenazar con salir. Cerré mis ojos.

N_o llores. No llores. ¡No llores!_

¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Tan jodidamente hermosa— dijo él sin aliento y presiono sus labios en mi oído. —Y hueles tan jodidamente bien, — lentamente rozo mi piel con su nariz hasta que alcanzo mi parpado y ahí también presiono sus labios. Puso otro beso en mi mejilla. —Me haces mierdas y carajo lo odio. — dijo él aun sin aliento y presiono sus labios en mi mandíbula. Podía sentir los músculos de mi vientre apretarse, el calor en mi rostro y estaba a punto de tener problemas para respirar. Estaba tan perdida.

Gentilmente volteo mi cuerpo de frente a él después de poner un beso en mi cuello. Presiono su frente contra la mía después de haber puesto otro beso ahí. Puse mis manos en su pecho para sostenerme. Abrí mis ojos para hallarlo a él con los suyos cerrados. Puso sus manos en mis caderas. Mi camisa se había movido un poco exponiendo algo de piel y cuando sus dedos me tocaron, deje salir un tembloroso respiro.

¿No podía él también sentir eso? Él debía de sentirlo también.

Lentamente abrió sus profundos ojos verdes y se quedo viendo mis labios. Quería que lo hiciera. Necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Quería que me besara.

Bajo sus labios y con un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, levanto mi rostro mas arriba para encontrar el suyo. Me agarre fuerte de su camisa y espere.

Quería esto.

Él acerco sus labios a los míos y nuestros alientos chocaron. No tenía idea porque estaba respirando tan pesado, pero lo estaba y él también. Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho.

Puso su mano de nuevo en mi cadera y cerro sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza y alejo su rostro del mío. Sentí las lagrimas correr por mi mejilla y la ira de su rechazo burbujear en mi sangre.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— llore. Él presiono su frente contra la mía de nuevo y envolvió sus brazos completamente alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome fuerte.

—No lo sé.— dijo él en un suspiro roto.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que duele?

—Si... como el carajo. Duele hasta la chingada.— sollozo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?— me atore y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No lo sé.— repitió él.

Tuve suficiente. ¿Quién putas se creía que era? ¿No lo sabía? ¿No sabía por qué chingados había jugado conmigo de esta manera? Deje salir toda la ira embotellada que tenía por él; por lo que hizo en las últimas dos semanas, por atraerme y luego alejarme. Lo empuje lejos de mí, golpeando su pecho con mis dos manos.

—¡Entonces lárgate! — grite y él lucia sorprendido por mi reacción. Sus ojos estaban rojos y lucia lastimado, pero no encontraba en mí el que me importara en este momento. —¡Dije que te largues!— grite y lo empuje de nuevo. Él se tambaleo para atrás pero no se fue.

—Bella... por favor...— rogo él sin esfuerzo y yo lo empuje de nuevo, llego a la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba a punto de empujarlo de nuevo pero me atrapo de los brazos y me jalo hacia él, pero no iba a caer con eso de nuevo. —Bella...— se detuvo mientras jalaba mi brazo derecho de su agarre y lo abofeteaba en el rostro.

—Lárgate de mi casa Edward... y no regreses.—llore y él sostuvo su enrojecida mejilla. Lo empuje mas lejos de mi puerta y me apresure a mi habitación y a cerrar mi puerta en su cara. Caí tras de mi puerta y me deslice hasta que toque el piso. Acerque mis rodillas a mi pecho, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ellas y llore.

—Bella, por favor.— golpeo, pero lo ignore.—Por favor abre la puerta, Bella.

—Solo déjame sola Edward. Por favor... por favor... por favor déjame sola. Es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio. Solo déjame sola... por favor.—llore en la puerta y los golpes se detuvieron y unos minutos más tarde sus pasos bajando las escaleras y el cerrar de la puerta de enfrente me aseguraron que se había ido.

Y yo estaba sola.

**SOLA... se los juro me mato, ): ¿qué onda Eddie? Tan lindo que estaba portándose, & ugh ¡besar a Tanya! O: ¡no! , y mi Bella, cuando dice "estoy cansada del dolor" dije ya .. ¡es todo! No no, y bueno que dicen ¿review? Si, no, matamos a la traductora por demorarse... waaa serio sorry): & mas que me dejaron unos reviews HERMOSOS, lo juro los lei todos, disculpen que NO respondi, pero aghh¡ cero tiempo!): & bueno el adelanto ya saben, creo lo posteo mañana... & en mi twitter igual siganme que siempre ando por ahi (:**


	19. Mi Mente es una Jaula

**I know me trardeee ): matemos a la traductora lol NO please!, buenoo pero aqui lo tienen capitulo nuevo, & aws ¡gracias! Por los reviews, las nuevas lectoras, las recomendaciones, Mel ¡I Luv ya girl! En serio, & sorry si no respondi TODO, pero bueno saben que los leo todo, amo todos & cada uno de sus comentarios ... Ok este capitulo esta inspirado en "_My Body is a Cage_" de Arcade Fire ~GOD, que banda muy buena escuchenloos... awws Ok ya con el blah blah blah ... aqui esta Eddie...**

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv.**

Capitulo 19. Mi mente es una jaula

**EPOV**

_My body is a cage that keeps me, from dancing with the one I love_

_But my mind holds the key_

_I'm standing on a stage_

_Of fear and self-doubt_

_It's a hollow play_

_But they'll clap anyway_

_~Arcade Fire_

—¿Como es que te las arreglas para arruinar lo unico bueno que te ha pasado?—ladro Alice mientras azotaba mi puerta.

_¿Por que?_

Me he hecho esa misma pregunta los ultimos dias.

_¿Que coños esoty haciendo?_

El azoton de mi puerta me saco de un pesado sueño. Mi cabeza palpitaba y queria voomitar mis jodidas tripas al momento de sentarme en la cama. Alce mis manos hacia mi cabeza y aprete mis ojos cerrados.

Las resacas joden.

—¡Respondeme imbecil!— Alice estaba usando malas palabras conmigo. Debe de estar realmente encabronada.

—¡No se de que putas estas hablando! ¡Largate a la chingada de mi cuarto!—le grite y mire hacia arriba. Alice no se estaba tragando mis chingaderas. Me arranco las sabana para revelar mi patetico estado. Todavia estaba usando la ropa de anoche, tenia los zapatos puestos y una botella vacia de vodka a mi lado.

_Se los dije, patetico._

—¡Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¿Tanya? ¿En serio? ¡Con un carajo la besaste!

—Lo he hecho antes. ¡Y no te oí quejarte entonces!

—¡Pero no fue hasta que tú... ugh! ¡Me estas encabronando! —grito Alice en su aguda voz haciendo a mi cabeza doler peor. Se paseo por mi habitacion mientras yo trataba de aclarar mi vision y soportar el dolor de cabeza. —Y luego, para empeorarlo... lo hiciste enfrente de _ella_.— dijo tristemente. —Deberias de haber visto su rostro...

—Lo se. Yo tambien lo vi. —dije bajito, avergonzado de mi mismo y de las mierdas que hago. Pero tenia que. Ellos jamas lo entenderian. Alice y _ella_ jamas sabrian. Si no hacia esto ahora, la culpa que ya sentía, empeoraria a medida que eventualmente jodiera algo.

_¡Y luego la jodida apuesta!_

Ha estado colgando sobre mi cuello y sofocandome como una pesada cadena cada vez que me acuerdo del tipo de mounstro que era. Desde que besé a Bella y desde que ella dijo _esas palabras _ mientras dormía. Me di cuenta que Bella no era la unica que estaba en necesidad, yo tambien lo estaba. Desde que me habia dado cuenta que mi necesidad por ella era mas desesperada de lo que originalmente habia pensado, mi mente se habia llenado de culpa y panico.

Panico de lastimarla...

Culpa, de saber que ya habia logrado eso.

Tenia que irme. Aunque fuera la muerte para mí.

Tenia que mantener mi distancia de Bella.

Prometi que la protegeria. Y lo haria. Aun si es de mi de quien tengo que protegerla, lo haria. Ella puede pensar que soy un idiota, pero lo superara pronto. Y yo me quedare como el imbecil y me mata que ella piense eso de mí, pero estara bien.

Eso era lo que importaba.

Lo decidí.

Todo comenzo el día que Bella me conto su historia. Comenzo la noche que bese a Bella.

_Si, bese a Bella._

No se cuantas veces en los ultimos dias, he repetido esa misma escena en mi mente, deseando por que sucediera otra vez. No se cuantas veces me habia pateado cuando comenzaba a olvidar como se sentian sus labios contra los mios. Cuando comenzaba a olvidar lo calida que era y su aroma, me dolia. Dolia como un carajo.

Bella parecia perturbada despues de que la bese y yo me sentia como un jodido idiota por empujar mis labios sobre ella, justamente cuando ella me habia contado sobre su jodido pasado. Ni siquiera me beso de vuelta, pero eso no es lo que me tiene todo jodidamente retorcido. Eso no es lo que me tiene tan perdido.

Me quede en la habitacion de Bella toda la noche. Estaba tan paranoico de que ese jodido pendejo que tenia por padre, regresara y golpeara a Bella de nuevo. Me quede y no dormi. Me quede pensado en mierda y media y luego me regresaba a pensar en los labios de Bella y cuando me sentia casi quedarme dormido, me golpeaba para despertarme. No sabia cuantas veces camine hacia el balcón para ver si Charles estaba en casa, pero realmente no estaba contando.

Cuando no estaba viendo si venia Charles, jalaba mi cabello o fozaba mis ojos a seguir abiertos. Tenia que estas despierto... por ella. Pero coño, estaba cansado.

Mis ojos y cuerpo decidieron pelear contra mí y finalmente caí dormido. Comence a soñar sobre algo que no recuerdo ahora, cuando de repente sentí una pequeña y calida mano moviendose a traves de mi pecho. Abri mis ojos y halle a Bella durmiendo, enredando un brazo alededor de mí. Suavemente puso su cabeza en mi pecho y murmuró algo incoherente. No sabia que mas hacer, asi que enrede mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Sosteniendo a Bella...

Me gustaba sostener a Bella.

Mucho... tal vez demasiado.

Su escencia de fresas golpeo mi nariz y su calido cuerpo, suave y pequeño, era tan comodo. Decidi dormirme, esto era demasiado comodo. Seguramente oiria cuando Charles _el psicopata _llegara a casa. Oiria su patrulla llegar al estacionamiento o sus botas caminar dentro de la casa.

Pero eso no fue lo que oi.

Lo que oí me cazaria dias por venir. Lo reviviria un millon de veces como un jodido sadico cuando me encontrara solo. Lo que seria todo el tiempo.

Bella acarico su rostro en mi pecho y suspiro. Luego agarro mi camisa y esas palabras dejaron su linda boquita.

—Te amo— susurro ella, tan bajito que apenas y puede oirla. Luego beso mi pecho, mandando una rara, pero sagrada chispa de calidez por todo mi cuerpo.

Esas palabras eran lo que hoy me tenian como un hombre enefermo. Estaba enfermo y dolido. Me lastime a mi mismo y yo mismo me habia enfermado. Enfermo de miseria y dolor, con confusion y un vacio. Yo mismo me habia hecho esto, pero no podia pensar en merecerme algo mas.

Al principio, me asuste y decidi que alejarme seria lo mejor. No dormi por el resto de la noche. Cuando Bella se desperto la mañana siguiente, se comporto como si no me hubiera dicho esas palabras. Estaba enojado con ella. ¿Por que tenia que decirlas? No soporto esas palabras. Merecedor, no era de esas palabras. ¿Como se atreve? Es una puta egoista.

_¿Siquiera se estaba refiriendo a tí? ¡Eres una mierda! Saca tu cabeza de tu culo. Estaba soñando. ¿Por que en el mundo ella estaria soñando contigo, idiota? Claramente, no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, entonces... tu no estaba ahi._

Probablemente ni siquiera me dirigia a mi esas palabras y probablemente ni siquiera recordaba decirlas. Despues de todo estaba dormida. Pero aun asi seguia jodido de la cabeza. Ya no sabia como comportarme alrededor de Bella. Era estupido como dos palabras me habia alterado.

Ignore a Bella. Mas bien, puta actue como si no existiera. Sabia que estaba confundiendola y probablemente estaba triste por eso, pero no podia evitarlo. Es como si mi mente y cuerpo supieran cuando alejarse de cualquier cosa que mostrara afecto. Es como un mecanismo de defensa. Tienen miedo de sair lastimados.

Soy un puto cobarde.

Le dije a Carlisle acerca de Bella y Charles cuando llegue casa despues de pasar la noche en casa de Bella. Carlisle y Esme estaban cansados de que me escapara y querian saber, asi que pense, que mejor momento. Bella necesitaba a alguien responsable que la ayudara. Yo no estoy ni un poquito cerca de responsable. Le habia prometido a Bella ayudarla y ella como que habia accedido. No iba a sentarme por ahí mas tiempo, esperando que Charles perdiera la jodida cabeza de nuevo y la golpeara en su linda cara de nuevo.

Carlisle me ladro. Estaba hasta la madre de enojado por que se lo habia ocultado, pero estaba feliz de haberle dicho ya que estaba determinado a ayudarla. Se salto el trabajo solo para hablar con la policia. Queria ir con él, pero me hizo ir a la escuela. Esme me dio esta mirada rara cuando les habia dicho sobre pasar el tiempo con Bella. Casi lucia esperanzada o contenta, no entendia. Ambos prometieron no decirle a nadie sobre mi amistad con Bella. La gente de alguna manera la lastimaria... la gente de la escuela. No me controlaria si lo hicieran. No podia meterme en mas problemas.

Estaba paranoico por que Bella me odiara por decirle a mi papá, pero luego me di cuenta de que como que deseaba que tuviera una idea negativa de mí. Si lo hacia, crearia mas distancia entre nosotros. Me imagine que eso era lo que necesitaba... lo que _necesitabamos._

Sonaba como una buena idea... en ese momento. Solo tenia que despegarme de Bella y ella no me necesitaria... no la necesitaria mas. Los dos avanzariamos y finalmente ella encontraria la felicidad con alguien que pudiera darle todo y nada. Ella estaria con alguien que le diera la paz y la libertad que ella se merece, no con un pendejo como yo.

Pero coño la necesitaba.

_¿Por que la necesitas?_

Por que yo... jodete voz interior. Simplemente la necesito, ¿esta bien?

_Actuar como un pendejo la alejara._

Lo hara.

Puta lo odiaba.

Intente mi acto de idiota ese mismo día, pero la mirada de pura tristeza en el rostro de Bella, me mantuvo jalandome el cabello de pura frustración. Me tomo todo en mí el evitar ir al casillero de Bella e inventar alguna tonteria para que no estuviera enojada conmigo.

No voy a mentir... la espie unas cuantas veces durante el día. La mire mientras trataba de abrir su casillero. Me encontre a mi mismo sonriendo por como tenia su labio entre sus dientes y como arrugaba su ceja mientras se concentraba en el seguro. Me reí.

Esto no esta funcionando.

Sufri todo el día... realmente sufrí. No fue hasta que vi a una muy enojada Bella aventando sus mierdas a su horrible camioneta, que decidi que al menos podia decir "hola".

Podia hacer eso y calmarme un poco a mi mismo. Necesitaba ver como estaba. Habia estado preocupado toda la mañana, porque no me habia mandado un mensaje o me habia hecho saber que estaba bien. Esto seria un alivio para mí. Asegurarme de que estaba bien y seguir con mi plan de alejarme.

Falle. Termine abrazandola y sonteniendola. Queria llevarla a ami casa. Queria alejarla y esconderla del mounstro.

_Te has convertido en un mariquita. ¡**Pussward!* **¿ya te olvidaste que tu tambien eres un mounstro y un imbecil? Si bella supiera todo tu pasado de mierda y toda la mierda que le has hecho a las personas, seguramente te odiaria. ¿por que no lo haces? Por que no le cuentas las cosas que has hecho, ¡basura!_

Si mi voz interior tuviera una cara, la golpearia.

Esa noche, despues de que Bella fue a casa de la estacion de policia, queria checar y ver como estaba. Me prometi que esta seria la ultima vez que actuaria asi. Me prometi a mi mismo que mantendria mi distancia de ella despues de esta noche. Solo esta vez... solo una vez mas...

Era un jodido perdedor.

Tan pronto senti a Bella sentandose junto a mi en su sillon, quise tomarla en mis brazos. Esta _necesidad _se me estaba yendo de las manos. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción y como un drogadicto desmotivado, seguia regresando por mas y prometiendome a mi mismo que la "proxima vez" no lo haria. Pararia , pero justo despues de que consiguiera otra dosis de Bella. _Juro que Bella es peor que heroína_. Juro que esta el la ultima vez. Pero luego cuando Bella se acurruco en mi pecho, como siempre, fue dificil encontrar el lado negativo en todo esto. Se sentía... correcto. Decidí que estaba siendo un marica y que simplemente estaba asustado. Esto podia funcionar. Bella podiamos ser amigos. No tenia que alejarme de ella y mas importante., no le haria daño.

Por una vez podria ser el chico bueno.

Pero luego ella me miro con esos grandes ojos cafes y lo ví. Vi la felicidad en los ojos de Bella, ahora uqe Charles se habia ido. La vida de Bella estaba empezando de nuevo. Ahora tenia mucho esperando por ella. Se suponia que yo debia arruinar eso. Se suponia que yo debia arruinarla. Y aunque tratara de no hacerlo, eventualmente la lastimaria. Haria o diria alfo egoista y estupido y la lastimaria. No seria capaz de vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que habia arruinado la segunda oportunidad de Bella en la vida. Ella no se merecia que yo le jodiera esto. Necesitaba dejar de ser egoista por una vez en mi puta vida y alejarme de Bella.

Ella no se lo merece.

Yo me merezco el infierno.

Nunca voy a ser el chico bueno.

Me habia pasado los ultimos dias arruinando las cosas a proposito. Queria comenzar lento, asi que decidi que hablar menos con Bella eventualmente nos llevaria a no hablar mas. Colarme a su habitacion menos me llevaria a no colarme mas. La primera vez que decidi no ir a la habitacion de Bella, fue la peor noche de mi vida. Me la pase caminando de un lado a otro en mi habitacion y pensando lo peor.

¿Que ta si Charles regresa?

¿Que tal y la golpea de nuevo?

¿Que tal si Bella necesita algo?

¿Que tal si Bella se cae mientras se baña y no hay nadie alli para ayudarla?

¿Que tal si Bella tiene hambre?

¿Que tal si Bella se corta? Ella le teme a la sangre y es tan torpe.

¿Que tal y el la _mata_?

Agarre mis llaves y me dirigi a su casa. No entre a su habitacion. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba en su casa. Hice lo que venia haciendo desde hace algunos dias, me sente con Steve y Carl.

Steve y Carl son los dos agente del FBI que habia sido enviados para proteger a Bella y a su mamá y los mismos imbeciles que me eavergonzaron enfrente de la mamá de Bella. Se rienron de mí la primera vez que les pregunte si podia sentarme con ellos en su auto. Se rieron cuando dije que queria cuidar a Bella. Me molestaron y dijeron que era todo un **"lover boy"* **y yo queria decirles que se jodieran, pero fueron bastante geniales para dejarme quedarme en el asiento de atras toda la noche.

Los chicos tenia convesaciones interesantes y algunas veces hasta me hacian reir. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, me pasaba mis noches con la frente contra la ventana del auto y mis ojos pegados en la puerta del balcon de Bella. Me preguntaba si estaba dibujando cuando su luz estaba encendida o si de hecho estaba durmiendo cuando la luz estaba apagada. Me dolia. Queria desesperadamente correo a su habitacion y dormir en su calida cama con su calido cuerpo en mis brazos. Pero sabia que con cada dia que pasaba, Bella se me iba. Seria imposible para mí ir ahora a ella. No abriria la puerta del balcon por mí, ni siquiera aunque la rascara como un perro.

La puerta estaba cerrada para mí.

Especialmente despues de anoche...

Estaba solo en mi casa. Carlisle habia llevado a Esme a Port Angeles para una lujosa y romantica cena de San Valentin. Emmet llevo a Rosalie fuera y a Alice la paso a recoger Jasper.

Estaba solo.

Me di cuenta de que esta seria mi vida. Habia sido mi vida. Siempre desde que mi padre me habia dejado y despues de que mi madre decidio que yo no era razon suficiente para seguir por aqui, sabia en mi mente de ocho años que debia estar solo... siempre.

Me di cuenta de que jamas habia comprendido el concepto de estar solo, hasta este momento. Siempre habia dicho que me gustaba estar solo y que asi queria que fuera. Pero despues de pasar tanto tiempo con Bella, me di cuenta que ahora que la habia alejado, la soledad duele. La maldije y la culpe por hacerme sentir como mierda. Pero la verdad era que era mi culpa. Era mi propia culpa que me sintiera como el peor imbecil de todos los tiempos. Era mi culpa que caminara como zombie y que estuviera solo.

Era todo yo.

Pero tenia que hacerlo.

Decidi que un poco de vodka haria mi aversion y pena a mi mismo se fuera. Bebi toda una botella en mi cama mientras cantaba Van Morrison y luchaba por pensar en algo mas que no fuera Bella. Pero por supuesto falle y me pegue en la cabeza con la cabecera. Me quede viendo al espacio y murmure las palabra de "I'll Be Your Man", la cual habia dejado en repeticion.

Jodida Bella... ¿que miedas me hiciste? Carajo...

La puerta de mi habitacion se abrio, pero la ignore. Deje que el dolor y el vodka tomaran mi cuerpo y cerre mis ojos. Senti una mano acariciar mi pecho y oli perfume caro. No me movi. Ella comenzo a succionar el lobulo de mi oreja y su mano alcanzo mis pantalones. Comenzo a frotarme y mientras que mi pene y mis bolas lo apreciaban, yo me sentia como si fuera a vomitar. Abri mis ojos para encontrame a Tanya sentada a mi lado.

—¿Que putas estas haciendo aqui?— le gruñi y me aleje de ella como si fuera una enfermedad. Conociendola, probablemente lo era.

—Dios, Eddie... calmate— dijo ella —No me invitaste a ningun lado por el dia de San Valentin y se que tu hermano llevo a Rosalie fuea y que Jasper salio con Alice. ¿Y tu y yo? — se quejo.

—¿Como carajos entraste a mi casa? ¡Deberia de llamar a la jodida policia por tu trasero!

—No seas malo, Eddie. Toque pero nadie me respondio. Y parece ser que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta. — dijo ella y mordio su labio tratando de lucir sexy. Perra no sabia que no era sexy y que el morderse el labio de nadie podia compararse con Bel... ugh. ¡Necesito sacarla de mi mente!

—¡Tanya con un carajo no me llames Eddie! ¿cuantas putas veces te lo he dicho? ¿que carajos quieres de mi?— le gite. Soy un imbecil, pero ella es una estupida. Las chicas estupidas soportan imbeciles. ¿Tal vez pertenezco a Tanya? No estaria arruinando nada.

Era ridiculo que solo estar jugando con ese ultimo comentario, hizo que me sintiera como una mierda por estar pensando eso cuando Bella existe en algun lado en el mundo.

_¿No es como si ella fuera tu novia?_

—Oh bebé, es solo que cuando me diste ese oso de peluche y esos chocolates, pense que me invitarias a salir esta noche. — se quejo y yo gruñi. Ese jodido oso.

Mike habia decidido darle algo a Jessica por San Valentin para compensarla por una mierda que hizo. Penso que consiguendole un estupido oso, ella lo perdonaria por engañarla. Resulto que Jessica ni siquiera quiso mirar al maldito oso o el culo de Mike. En una pataleta de niño, Mike tiro el oso y los chocolates al piso. Sucedio que pasaba por ahi y los recogi cuando vi a Tanya parada por su casillero.

Bella estaria ahi. Ella me odiaria por esto. Esto era todo. La ultima hebra y Bella seguiria adelante. Se olvidaria d emi y estaria a salvo. Pararia de darme esas miradas tristes. Pararia de verme con esos grandes ojos cafe, preguntandome por que actuo como un idiota. Dejaria de verme y punto.

Camine hacia Tanya y actue como si estuviera feliz de verla. Use mi encanto con ella y le puse el oso en sus manos y ella chillo como la jodida idiota que es. Me barazo y yo voltee hacia Bella. Lucia confundida, triste, herida y sabia que estaba sufriendo solo con mirarla. Meti mi lengua por la garganta de Tanya y la hice gemir. La avente contra los casilleros. Algunos cuantos meses atras, esto hubiera sido divertido. Esto me hubiera excitado. Habria tomado a Tanya afuera y la habria follado contra la pared de la escuela. Me habria sentido como un campeon por hacer gemir y chillar a Tanya. Pero ahora, me sentia como un completo idiota y me odiaba mientras me alejaba de ella. Las pasos al correr de Bella me confirmaron que lo habia logrado. Me voltee para ver si podia captar un vistazo de ella y lo hice. Lucia tan alterada y dolida.

Lo habia hecho.

Usualmente te sientes orgulloso cuando tienes exito en algo. Yo me sentia como un pendejo.

Camine lejos de Tanya sin decir adios y golpee unos cuantos casilleros de camino al mío. Patee mi auto cuando lo alcanze y azote la puerta de mi habitacion tan fuerte que hizo temblar la pared.

¿Por que es esto tan dificil? ¿Por que el crer distancia entre Bella y yo estan jodidamente doloroso e insoportable?

—Tanya, mira... lamento confundirte pero...— Tanya sabia que estaba tratando de deshacerme de ella y no se lo estaba tragando. Saco una botella de vodka de su bolso y me sonrio.

—Se que es tu favorito y pense que podia darte algo ya que...

—¡Solo abre la puta cosa!— le orde un poco fuerte, hasta para Tanya, pero ella salto como si le hubiera pedido que diera una jodida mamada. Que puedo decir, a Tanya le gusta.

Me bebi toda la botella yo solo. Tanya tomo unos cuantos sorbos y dijo que sabia horrible. Se acosto a mi lado y me senti como un infiel o un jodido traidor. Esto se sentia mal. Queria decirle a Tanya que se fuera a la chingada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ataco mi boca y se tiro encima de mí. Ella sabia mal y sus labios no eran calidos y suaves. Su cuerpo no era pequeño o fragil. No olia a fresas. Sus ojos no era cafe.

Toda ella estaba mal.

¡Todo jodidamente mal!

De alguna manera habia terminado encima de Tanya y entre sus piernas. Me empuje a mi mismo lejos de ella y trate de levantarme, pero ella me jalo hacia abajo. Me jalo de la camisa y enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

—Bebé, quiero. ¡No lo hemos hecho en un buen tiempo!

—Tanya... yo n-n-no puedo. Estoy joo-ddii-daamentee booorracho.— arrastre las palabras y mi habitación comenzo a dar vueltas.

—¡Solo finge que no lo estás y follame! No me importa. —demando. Trare de aclarar mi vista frotandome los ojos. Tanya comenzo a succionar mi cuello de nuevo y me sentí asqueroso. Trate de alejarme, pero estaba demasiado borracho y no tenía fuerza. Busque sus brazos para alejarla y trate de mover mi cabeza lejos de ella. De alguna manera me las arregle para alejarla de mí y empujarla contra la cama. Abrí mis ojos mientras estaba sobre ella.

_"Solo finge..."_

Ahi estaba. Grandes ojos cafe y cremosa y suave piel, con pequeñas pecas en su nariz... Bella. Mi Bella... hermosa Bella.

Ella me sonrio y mierda juro que suspire de pura alegria. El pequeño hoyuelo en su barbilla y lo increible que luce una sonrisa en su linda cara, hizo mi pecho doler.

—Te extraño— susurre roto y pude sentir las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y el nudo en mi garganta.

—Entonces regesa— susurro ela. La bese profundamente, deseando que en realidad fuera ella. Agarre su cuerpo en necesidad, sosteniendola fuerte hacia mí, pero se sentia mal. Movi mi cara a su cuello sollozando por unos cuantos minutos como el patetico pedazo de nada que soy. Violentamente me quite de nuevo y me levante.

—¡Vete a la chingada de mi cuarto!— ladre.

—Pero Eddie...

—¡Por favor! ¡Solo dejame solo! ¡Tú estas mal! ¡Tú estas todo mal! ¡Vete al carajo!— grite y sacudi las estupidas lagrimas. _Era todo un marica_. Tanya rapidamente se levanto y arreglo su escasa falda y me mio confundida.

—¿Que carajos esta mal contigo, Edward? Ya no eres el mismo. Soliamos divertinos un chingo. Eras divertido... un poco triste, pero todavia divertido. Pero ahora eres la depresion andante... algo realmente jodido esta pasando contigo. ¡Necesitas ayuda!— grito y azoto la puerta al cerrarla mientras se iba.

—Lo se...— llore en el vacio de mi habitacion.

Inmediatamente, me senti culpable. Solloze en mi almohada. Estaba demasiado borracho para funcionar y todas estas emociones me estaban sobrepasando. Era un idiota. Sentia esta necesidad de correr a Bella y pedirle que me perdonara por besarme con Tanya, ¿pero por que carajos deberia dicsulparme? Ella era solo mi amiga... nada mas... ahora es nada.

¿Por que deberia importarme? Apuesto a que ella no le interesa. Apuesto que ella no le interesa ni dos mierdas algo sobre mí.

Avente mis almohadas por la habitacion y algo se rompio, pero no podia importarme menos.

Me levante y me tambalee escaleras abajo. Decidi que no estaba en condicion de manejar, asi que camine. Camine a la casa de Bella. Me podre haber caido unas cuantas veces, pero no lo recuerdo o no me importo. Mientras intentaba trepar el arbol hacia el cuarto de Bella, Carl trato de convencerme de que estaba demasiado borracho, pero Steve le dijo que me dejara en paz. Aprenderia mi leccion cayendome de culo. Pero fallo en entender que _necesitaba_ ver a Bella. Mi _necesidad _me ayudo a llegar al cuarto de Bella. Su puerta no tenia seguro, pero eso no significaba que me quisiera alrededor.

Me pidio que me fuera. Probablemente la estaba asustando o estaba encabronada conmigo. De cualquier manera, Bella no me queria alrededor. Pretendi que no me molestaba, pero podia sentir el dolor en el pecho. Todavia recordaba el día que cuido de mi.

_¿Eso es lo que quieres imbecil? ¿que Bella cuide de ti? ¿es por que mami no lo hizo?_

¡Jodete voz interior! Solo disfrutaba que a alguien le importara una mierda son pedir nada a cambio. A Bella realmente le importaba. Podia sentirlo. Podia verlo. Y ahora... ni siquiera tengo eso. Tengo nada.

Termine en el piso de la habitacion de Bella. Me pregunto si estaba molesto por que Tanya me rechazo. Me rei.

No tenia ni puta idea de que ella era la unica en cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Mi mente me tenia en una jaula y me toturaba con imagenes de ella. Repetia videos de los momentos que habia compartido con ella cada hora del dia y se aseguraba de recordarme como me sentia cuando estaba con ella y como me siento ahora. Me estaba volviendo un animal loco enjaulado y ella no tenia idea de cuanto la necesitaba para que abriera la jaula y me dijera que se sentia de la misma forma hacia mi y que pelearia por mi, como yo lo haria. Yo pelearia por ella, pero estaba atrapado en la jaula de mi mente. Mi unica compañia era la duda y mi auto lastima.

Ella tenia la llave y no lo veia. Queria que ella me liberara para asi no sentir esta agonizabte culpa y miedo. Me deje tener esperanzas de libertad cuando ella me sostuvo en su brazos mientras yacia en el piso de su habitacion. La manera en que ella me miraba y me acariciaba la cabeza, me dieron esperanza y no la queria, porque sabia que lo joderia. Yo mismo era una contradiccion, pero de nuevo, todo era producto de la jaula en la que estaba atrapado. Estaba perdiendo la razon. Sus labios parecian puertas a un mundo en el que nunca he estado, pero que deseaba. Era un mundo con ella y donde no sentiria esta culpa donde seria merecedor de su amistad.

De algun modo la palabra "amistad" no parecia suficiente palabra para describir lo que queria.

Me encontre a mi mismo acariciando su rostro y atrayandola hacia mi. Queria besarla de nuevo y mirar un poquito al mundo que queria, pero el demonio dentro de mí me recordo quien era e hice lo que todo los cobardes hacen... corrí.

Me cai del arbol y Carl y Steve me ayudaron. No me molestaron y probablemente tenia que ver con la mirada en mi rostro. Prometieron no decir nada sobre ser un menor claramente bajo la influencia del alcohol. Dijeron que era una cosa de "chicos". "Las mujeres no hacen eso". Dijeron que entendían.

Lo que sea.

Nadie me entendia. Yo no me entiendo.

Carl me llevo a casa y Steve se quedo a cuiudar a Bella. Unicamente lo hizo por que le rogue que se quedara. Bueno, "llore" podria ser otra palabra que describe mi suplica para que se quedara.

Ahora, medio dia, estoy sentado con Alice en mi cama, mientras veo fijamente mi pared. Nada ayudaba. Ni siquiera el jodido vodka se las arreglaba para sacarla de mi cabeza. Iba a morirme. Esto era demasiado.

_¡Eres un jodido adolescente melodramatico!_

Si... bueno... supongo.

—Ella actuo como si nada en la clase de Arte, pero yo se que estaba dolida. ¿Por que estas haciendo esto Edward? Ella te necesita alrededor.— dijo Alice depues de que pasamos diez minutos en silencio.

—No lo entenderias.

—¡Pruebame!— demando.

—Simplemente debo hacerlo. Estara bien.

—Probablemente. Despues de todo lo que me has dicho de Bella, se que es una mujer fuerte. Ella es dura y valiente aun si ella no lo sabe. Probablemente lo superara y hara nuevos amigos y le dejara de doler, pero ¿que hay de ti, hermano?— Alice siempre sabe que decirme para hacerme pensar.

Como que la odiaba por ello.

—Solo sere el melancolico idiota que todo el mundo sabe que soy. No sera diferente.

—Podria ser. Seria si te dieras un oportunidad. Edward, tu la am...

—¡Alice, por favor! ¡solo dejalo! — tenia que evitar que dijera esas malditas palabras. Yo nunca las diria. Ni siquiera las admitiria a mi mismo.

—No puedo. Bella te necesita. Tú la ayudaste a superar esas mierdas ¿y ahora te iras, cuando la mierda se va? ¡no puedes hacerle eso a ella!

—Es lo mejor. Ya lo veras... ella hallara a alguien mas que la haga feliz.

—Pero, ¿que tal y ella quiere que esa persona seas tú? — me rei oscuramente de las palabras de Alice.

—¡Si, como no! ¡la basura blanca! El chico con un padre en la carcel por trafico de drogas y una madre enterrada tres metros bajo tierra, probablemente aun llena de droga. El chico que acepto tomar su virginidad por dinero y orgullo. ¡Ese hijo de puta es el hombre para ella! ¡Es tan jodidamente suertuda! — dije sarcasticamente y me rei para esconder mi tembloroso labio y el nudo en mi voz. Alice sacudio su cabeza y me miro tristemente.

—¿De eso es lo que se trata todo? Ahí estas de nuevo, asumiendo cosas. Asumes que Bella te juzgara. A ella no le importara tu pasado, Edward.

—Si, ¿pero que tal yo ahora? Le importara cuando se entere de lo que acepte hacerle. Coño, ella me odiara. La prefiero pensando que soy el pendejo que dejo que nuestra amistad muriera.— dije y Alice tomo mi mano.

—Te amo Edward, porque veo quien eres realmente. Tú no eres este mounstro que crees que eres. Honestamente, estoy cansada de tu mierda esa de "Me odio". Debes parar esto. Tú eres una considerada, calida y extrañamente hermosa persona. Muestrale esa persona a Bella y estoy segura que ella te amara tambien— susurro ella y presiono su frente en mi hombro.

—No digas...

—Si, lo entiendo. No digas amar. Realmente es una pena. Es una cosa hermosa. Tú te la mereces y ella tambien. — dijo ella y no pude decirle nada a eso. Me beso en la mejilla y salto fuera de mi cama. —Solo piensalo. Te amo hermano.— dijo ella y salio de mi habitacion.

—Y yo te hermanita— dije en mi almohada, pero ella ya se habia ido.

Bella me ignoro. Solamente comio en la cafeteria una vez, ya que estaban lloviendo balas afuera. Me le quede viendo todo el tiempo, pero ni una vez ella miro hacia mí. Ingles era tortura. Era forzado a estar cerca de ella. Queria desesperadamente tocarla, pero me contenia y como distraccion le hablaba a Angela.

Sabia que Angela y Alice como que se habian hecho amigas de Bella y no podia evitar el sentir alegria de que ella finalmente tuviera amigos. Les preguntaba a Alice y Angela como estaba Bella y ellas me decian lo que Bella les habia dicho durante todo el día. Me sentia un poco mal de que Bella les decia a ellas sus mierdas, pensando que podia confiar en ellas, pero que ellas me dijeran si yo preguntaba. No entendia por que estaban tan dispuestas a informarme del estado de Bella. No sabia si era porque podian ver la desesperacion en mi rostro, pero estaba dispuesto a aposta por eso.

El ultimo dia de escuela, antes del fin de semana largo, atrape a Bella viendo entrecerradamente y me enfurecio el que estuviera esforzandose para ver. Le pregunte porque y sone un poco borde, pero ella se aseguro de dejarme saber que era un asunto de dinero. Podia decir que ella solo queria que la dejara en paz.

Estaba tratando.

Despues de la escuela. Me dirigi al banco y antes de que cerraran retire $500 dolares de mi cuenta de ahorros y me dirigi a la unica persona que podia ayudarme.

—¿Por que estas dandome $500 dolares? — pregunto Alice confundida. — Se que me amas, pero...

—¿Podrias callarte? No son para ti. Son para Bella.— sus ojos se abrieron al momento que dije su nombre.

—Um...

—Ella necesita lentes. No se cuanto cueste un chequeo de los ojos o cuanto cueste un par de anteojos, pero creo que esto cubre los dos— dije seriamente y la boca de Alice cayo abierta, pero luego me sonrio y me salto encima. Enredo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y chilló.

—¡Eres tan dulce!— rode mis ojos.

Me he convertido en un pinche pedazo suavecito de mierda. Me ha crecido una vagina. Aunque me gustaria que soy una lesbiana...

—¿Por que no la llevas tú mismo? Estoy segura que ayudaria con...

—Ella no iria conmigo. Estoy segura que preferiria caminar a ciegas en lugar de tenerme a mi comprandole anteojos. A ella le agradas y se que al principio no querra, pero te conozco hermana. Eres malvada y estoy seguro que sera dificil para ti convencerla— dije y ella asintio.

—Tienes razon. No te preocupes. Te ayudare.

—Prometeme que no le diras...

—¡No lo hare!

—Llamame si necesitas mas.

Me pase mi dia libre con Jasper y Emmet. Los chicos querian jugar billar y simplemente salir. Me sente en el sofa de Jasper y observe a Emmet y a él jugar. Me preguntaba si Bella estaria feliz de que podia ver claro ahora y me halle a mi mismo sonriendo ante la idea. Le textee a Alice y unos minutos despues, ella me texteo de vuelta diciendo que estaban ocupadas. El telefono de Emmet sono y la sonrisa que aparecio en su rostro me dijo que era Rosalie. Le rode mis ojos.

_¡Marica!_

Jasper se sento al otro lado del sofa y encendio la TV y nos pasamos otras cuantas horas jugando videojuegos.

¡Que puta perdida de tiempo!

Jasper me pregunto algunas veces si estaba bien.

¿Era tan jodidamente notable?

Decidi regresar a casa y Emmet se quedo ya que Rosalie habia llegado y sus padres no estaban. Me asquee.

Cuando llegue a casa, note que Alice ya habia vuelto. Estaciono su auto como si estuviera borracha y me fue dificil escurrirme en mi espacio y eso me encabrono. Me puso de mal humor. Tengo mal temperamento y ya estaba hasta la madre de irritado. Le ladre a Alice al entrar a la casa.

Busque por ella en la sala y la halle con Angela y otra chica. Me queje con Alice, pero me detuve a media oracion cuando me di cuenta que la "otra chica", no era simplemente alguna otra chica... era Bella. Mi Bella, soloque toda arreglada. Su cabello era de un cafe oscuro, castaño y rizado y su ropa era mas ceñida y le quedaban a su pequeña figura, revelando algunas curvas.

Si, joder me la estaba comiendo con la mirada y babeando.

Jodida Alice...

Amo a esa pixie...

Me pregunto si pensaba que Bella se veia "increible" y "bonita". Tontita Alice, Bella lucia hermosa.

Si, coño lo dije.

Estaba demasiado ocupado maravillandome de la perfeccion que era Bella, que ignore las preguntas de Alice. Lleve a Alice a la cocina para hablaramos despues de haber notado que seguramente me conseguiria una notoria ereccion si seguia mirando la manera en la que esa blusa hacia que los pechos de Bella lucieran jugosos.

¿Acabo de referirme a los pechos de Bella como jugosos? Queria patearme en las pinches bolas.

—¿Que carajos Alice?— le susurre enojado. —Crei haber dicho que le compraras anteojos a Bella, ¡no que hicieras "No te lo pongas" con ella! — dije a traves de mi apretada mandibula. Ella rió.

—¡No puedo creer que te sepas el nombre de ese programa!

—¡Jodete! ¿donde estan sus anteojos? ¡Yo no veo ninguno!

—Se supone que no debes verlos. Estan metidos en sus ojos.— Alice sabelotodo es tan irritante.

—¿Lentes de contacto?— pregunte y ella asintio orgullosamente. — ¿Por que no pense en eso?

—Por que eres un idiota, pero te amo.

—Asi que supongo que fue bastante barato ya que le conseguiste a Bella un corte de cabello, una blusa nueva y algunos jeans... — dije y Alice rió.

—Um algo asi... — la fulmine con la mirada.—El padre de Angela le dio los contactos gratis por seis meses e hizo el chequeo gratis. Me tome la libertad de comprarle a Bella unas cuantas bolsas de ropa nueva...— apresuro toda la oracion como si eso me fuera a enojar menos.

—¿Bolsas?

—¿No quieres que Bella disfrute de un poco de ropa nueva? La pobre chica no tiene mucha.

—Si... supongo. Estoy feliz de que el dinero fuera usado oara bien. ¿Pero por que maquillaje? Mi Bella no necesita esa puta mierda en su rostro. ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver sus pecas!— sone como un pinche marica, pero no me importaba. ¿Como se atreve a tomarse esas libertades con el rostro de Bella?

—Voy a ignorar el hecho de que hayas dicho "mi Bella" y te pregunto. ¿No te gusta como luce? Quiero decir, se que es naturalmente muy bonita, pero ¿no la viste?

—Lo hice.

—¿Y?

—Me gusta. Luce increible.

—¿Entonces por que te estas quejando?

—Me gusta ser un idiota. — le sonrei y ella rodo sus ojos y se dirigio de vuelta a la sala. La segui y cuando Bella me vio, rapidamente se volteo.

Yo cause esto.

Alice se invento unas patrañas y era obvio que queria que llevara Bella a casa asi que me ofreci. Realmente era una mala idea. No podia para de verla. Estaban tan jodidamente distraido; casi pierdo el control del auto unas cuantas veces. ella lleno mi auto con su esencia y podia sentir su calides del lado del pasajero. Queria alcanzarla.

Soy patetico, ¿pero como putas puede alguien culparme? Bella... ella era... um... solo...

Me sentia como un tonto despues de que decidi poner "I'll Be Your Man" de Van Morrison, porque claramente Bella no aprecio el que la pusiera. Probablemente le recordaba lo muy idiota que soy. No que necesite recuerdos. No sabia que coños intentaba hacer. Me sentia como si estuvieramos de regreso en el paso uno. Se sentia como la vez que le di el aventon por primera vez. Se sentia como si no fueramos cercanos y no podia soportar el sentimiento.

Queria que su boca se moviera con las palabras como hizo la ultima vez. Pero Bella solo se quedo viendo fuera de la ventana.

Por suerte, llegamos a su casa y no tuve que estar en esta situacion sofocante. Salude a Carl y a Steve mientras Bella abria su puerta y ellos me saludaron de vuelta. Bella trato de agarrar todas las bolsas, probablemente pensando que me detendria de ayudarla y entrar a su casa, pero necesitaba ayuda. Le ofreci ayudarla y ella acepto... irritada por supuesto.

Mientras subiamos las escaleras, no pude evitar quedarme viendo el trasero de Bella. Esos jeans fueron enviados por los Dioses de los jeans. Fueron diseñados especialmente para el perfecto trasero redondeado de Bella... necesito ayuda.

Nos dirigimos a su habitacion, pasando algunas fotos de bebé de ella en las paredes. Sonrei mientras seguia a Bella a su habitacion. Queria saber las historias detras esas fotografias y ni siquiera sabia por que. Todo esto era raro para mi.

Finalmente llegamos a su habitacion y puse las bolsas encima de su cama y nerviosamente me voltee a verla. No importaba cuantas veces viera el rostro de Bella o estudiara su cara, su belleza nunca fallaba en sorprenderme. Ella se paro en medio de su habitacion, esperando a que me fuera. Su labio inferior entre sus dientes y le suspire a ese voluptuoso labio inferior.

_Quiero probarlo de nuevo. ¿Y si solo lo pruebo una vez mas? Una ves ma..._

_¡Vete a la chingada de aqui!_

—¿Necesitas algo mas?— le pregunte y sabia que diria que no, pero deseaba que dijera que si y me pidiera que me quedara.

_Por favor, Bella dame una excusa para quedarme. Quiero quedarme contigo._

—Gracias, pero no.—respondio ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y mi corazon se hundio. Se rehuso a mirarme y queria que me fuera a la chingada de su casa.

Me dolia.

Dolia.

—Um... esta bien.— dije esperando que ella no notara el nudo en mi garganta. Comence a caminar hacia su puerta cuando inhale su esencia de nuevo.

_No le habia dicho._

Habia tanto que queria decirle. Esperando que pudiera arreglar esto un poco.

No se que me hizo hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Rapidamente me voltee a verla de nuevo. Lentamente camine a ella y podia sentir mis manos temblar y mi corazon golpear. La alcance y tome una de sus manos en las mias e inmediatamente senti su calida piel y contuve un suspiro.

—Bella...— susurre. No tenia mas fuerza o voluntad. — Solo queria decir ...— la jale hacia mi pecho y enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y estaba enojada por que me dejara. Deberia golpearme y decirme que me vaya y me joda solito. Deberia odiarme, pero aqui estaba dejandome lastimarnos un poco mas. Pero tal vez ella queria esto tanto como lo queria yo.

Amaba la manera en que sus orejas salian de su cabello. Puse mis labios en una de ellas, simplemente acariaciandola. Inhale mi aroma favorito y podia sentirme a mi mismo sacudirme.

—Eres hermosa. — no supe como me las arregle para decir eso o donde habia hallado las bolas, pero sentia que si no lo decia, explotaria. Ella gimio por mi comentario y el sonido fue directo a mi pene. Repentinamente, estaba intoxicado por su aroma y sonidos y tan excitado.

—Tan jodidamente hermosa— susurre de nuevo y estaba sorprendido de que tan falto de aliento estaba. Lentamente acaricie su cremosa piel con mi nariz hasta que alcance uno de sus parpados y presione ahi mis labios. Puse otro beso en su mejilla.—Me haces mierdas y carajo lo odio. — odie que no tenia control de mi propio cuerpo alrededor de ella y solo queria tocarla. Esta "distancia de mierda" realmente estaba jodiendo mi mente. Tan pronto estaba cerca de ella, mi cuerpo me exigia estar _mas cerca._ Presione mis labios en su mandibula y deseperadamente quise pasar mi lengua por toda ella. Pero me contuve y en lugar de eso voltee su cuerpo para que me encarara. La escuche respirar pesadamente.

Movi mis manos a su cintura. Bese su frente y presione la mía contra la suya despues de que acabe de adorarla alli. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y estaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Baje mis manos y cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con la piel expuesta de su cintura, esa maldita chispa de calidez inicio desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi pecho.

_¿Puede ella sentir esto? Tiene que ..._

Abri mis ojos para hallar los de ella perezosamente abiertos. Me le quede viendo a sus rellenos y suaves labios.

Oh como queria besarla de nuevo. Queria besarla con desesperacion. Podia sentirlo en mi corazon. Queria besarla por siempre. Necesitaba hacerlo. Putas,lo necesitaba. Ella lo queria. Queria rendirme y darnos el contacto fisico que ambos necesitabamos y deseabamos.

_Bella, tengo tantas ganas de besarte._

Puse mi dedo indice debajo de su barbilla y levante un poco su rostro. Me baje un poco para poder presionar los mios en los suyos, pero mientra estaba a punto de hacerlo, vi lo vulnerable e inocente que era. Ella no tenia ni idea del tipo de mounstro que yo era. No tenia idea que el chico que queria que la besara, habia aceptado follarla por dinero. No tenia ni idea de la basura que era, y sin embargo aqui estaba ella dejandome besarla.

No tenia ni idea de lo mucho que mi cuerpo dolia por el suyo y lo mucho que queria empujarla a la cama y aprovecharme de ella. Me sentia como un imbecil por querer follar con ella cuando todo lo que he estadi haciendo ultimamente es lastimarla. Cuando casi me follo a Tanya pensando que era ella... era un despreciable ser humano. Me di cuenta que esto jamas iba a pasar.

Nunca iba a tener a Bella, no solamente fisicamente pero emocionalmente, porque no me la merecia. Me merecia a alguien como Tanya o alguna otra chica estupida. No a Bella. No a ella y su perfecto e inocente espiritu. Ella se merecia algo mejor. Ella todavia podia tener su primer beso real y no seria por un imbecil.

Sacudi mi cabeza y me aleje de ella.

Sus ojos se aguaron y su labio inferior temblo. Se sentia rechazada. No tenia idea de lo mucho que la queria. Sus lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y me las habia arreglado para lastimarla una vez mas. Era la unica cosa para la que parecia ser bueno. Presione mi frente contra la suya de nuevo y enrede mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniendola cerca de mí.

—¿Por que estas haciendo esto?— lloro ella y quise explicarle todo, pero no tenia caso.

Tenia que dejarala ir.

Pero si le respondi con honestidad.

—No lo se.— susurre roto. Era la verdad. No sabia por que habia hecho esto o por que la necesitaba tanto. No lo sabia.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que duele?— su voz rota con cada palabra.

—Si... como el carajo. Duele hasta la chingada.— solloze. Y contuve mis propias lagrimas.

—¿Entonces por que lo haces?— se atoro y yo sacudi mi cabeza.

—No lo se.— dije decepcionado de no poder decirle. El rostro y ojos de Bella se endurecieron y arrugo sus cejas, repentina e inesperadamente me empujo, golpeando mi pecho, fuerte.

—¡Entonces largate! — grito ella.

Dolio.

—¡Dije que te largues!— me empujo de nuevo y rogue que se detuviera. Trate de quitar sus manos, pero ella se alejo de mi y me golpeo en la cara.

Me aguante.

—Largate de mi casa Edward... y no regreses.— finalmente se las arreglo para sacarme de su habitacion y cerro su puerta en mi cara. Podia oirla llorar desde el otro lado de la puerta y no podia soportar la idea y el sonido de ello. Era doloroso. Le rogue que me dejara entrar. Queria rogarle. Queria rogarle que me perdonara.

Pero luego Bella me pidio que la dejara sola.

Se habia acabado.

Esto era lo que queria... ¿pero por que putas lo odiaba?

Finalmente me rendi y deje su casa. Aprete mi mandibula y me quede viendo hacia adelante mientras manejaba de regreso a casa. Trate de mantener las estupidas lagrimas de escapara de mis ojos mientras manejaba. No deberia llorar. Ella era solo una amiga.

No.

Ella era _mi_ Bella y la quiero.

La amo.

**Gosh, la amaaaa O: *dies* lo juro me mato Eddie, en serio para esta capitulo les recmiendo "Breath me" de Sia, captura la escencia de Edward, u.u yo la use para traducir asi que escuchenla, & awws como se lleva E, con Carl & Steve amee esoo.. oww bueno ¿review? XD saben que me hacen ¡Feliz! Awws bueno ya saben adelanto en el blog & follow me /at/ verushix ya saben siempre estoy por ahi... awws & aquellas que dejan msn ): loves el FF lo borra pongan espacios para que los pueda ver OK asi ya les respondo! (:**

**P.S. WORD todavia muerto asi que perdonen la Horrografia!(:**


	20. La Población Masculina

**Hellouuu people, si si por sus bellos reviews aqui capitulooo nuevo (: , bahahahaha diria Mel me aplique, xD & bueno se que no respondi o respondi poquitos pero awws como siempre ¡Graciaaaas! & nunca me cansare de decirlo por que amooo totalmente sus reviews & comentarios Dios me hacen el día... & bueno ahora si los dejo con Eddie again, Gosh no se calla verdad...**

» "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv.**

Capitulo 20. La población masculina

**EPOV**

Darte cuenta de que amas a alguien cuando ni siquiera te amas a ti mismo, es algo difícil de asimilar. Es difícil procesar y me he dado cuenta que la confusión me ha llevado a tener la crisis más grande en mi patética vida.

No estoy seguro de como paso o cuando cambio todo, pero lo sabia ahora. Ahora eso era todo lo que importaba. Ahora que la había perdido me había dado cuenta. También note que había estado actuando como un marica y como un cobarde, pero el pensamiento de querer algo para mí y que no involucrara sufrimiento era extraño.

¿Cómo podía Bella ser un castigo?

Ella sería un premio.

Me cuestione el que me mereciera un premio como ella. ¿Por qué yo? No había hecho nada para ganármela.

Se sentía como si le hiciera trampa a la vida. Por alguna razón, creía que merecía que algo bueno me sucediera mí. Mi mente continuaba diciéndome que ella sería buena para mí, pero que yo no sería bueno para ella. Estaba cansado de sentirme de esa manera. ¿Por qué no podía ser un cínico? Yo podía ser bueno para ella. No soy bueno para mí, pero sería bueno para ella. Yo estaría ahí si ella me necesitara. Lo haría.

¿Así que por qué demonios estaba en el auto de Carl y Steve en lugar de estar con Bella?

—¿Por qué dejaste de "colarte" a la habitación de Isabella?—me pregunto Carl haciendo las comillas con las manos. Claro que no me estaba "colando" a su habitación, porque ellos me verían hacerlo.

—Ella me odia— dije bajito y el rió.

Imbécil...

—¿Qué hiciste?— pregunto Steve mientras se rascaba su lugar calvo.

—Mentí. — murmure.

—Todos lo hacemos. Nadie es perfecto chico. Probablemente le gustes a la chica. Ya hallara dentro de ella el perdonarte por lo que sea que hiciste.

—Lo dudo.

—Bueno solo déjame decirte esto... —Carl se aclaro la garganta. —Si yo fuera una adolescente y supiera que mi estúpido novio, quien me mintió, se queda despierto hasta tempranas horas de la noche en un auto, cuidándome... tal vez lo perdone...— dijo Carl, se volteo y me lanzo un beso juguetonamente . Ambos tipos se rieron y yo sonreí.

¿Lo haría?

El lunes llego y apenas y podía escuchar mi despertador. Me senté con mis ojos todavía cerrados y un dolor en mi cuello. Estaba hasta la madre de cansado. Había pasado toda la noche en ese estúpido auto del FBI con mi cabeza contra la ventana. Carl y Steve me habían golpeado para despertarme y quise golpearlos a los dos, pero me contuve. Se había vuelto más difícil dejar el auto. Cada noche me iba un poco más tarde de lo normal y cada noche nada pasaba, pero sabía que me enfermaría si no me pasaba esas largas horas en ese auto.

El domingo, Carl y Steve me dijeron la noticia de que su jefe los removería del deber de "proteger a las Swan". Steve se encabrono cuando golpee su asiento del pasajero. Estaba encabronado por que iban a dejar a Bella y a su madre desprotegidas y ¿a dónde coños se suponía que debía ir? Carl me aseguro que estarían bien y que el FBI todavía tendría un ojo en ellas. —Van a atrapar a ese imbécil.

Todavía estaba encabronado.

No me entusiasmaba la escuela.

Maneje a la escuela frustrado ya que cada canción de mi iPod era jodidamente depresiva. Si no era triste canción de amor, era una canción rock de estilo "Odio al mundo". Todo estaba bien, soy un jodido emo. Debería empezar a escuchar un poco de hip hop. Bah... no me odio tanto.

Cuando entre en el estacionamiento de la escuela, inmediatamente note la camioneta de Bella y no sé por qué me hizo sentir todo nervioso y ansioso.

Quería verla.

Pero estaba asustado de enfrentarla. Por alguna estúpida razón, pensé que ella lo vería en mi rostro y se asustaría. Solo porque ahora yo lo sé, no significa que ella también. Tal vez si lo supiera, me daría otra oportunidad. _¡Bah... en mis sueños!_

No le vi en los dos primeros periodos todavía estaba hasta la madre de ansioso. Decidí que tal vez podía espiarla de nuevo. Solo necesitaba ver si estaba bien. Sabía que esto no me ayudaba en nada, pero lo hacia... por ahora.

Me escondí detrás de unas plantas falsas que la escuela pensó que harían lucir bien el pasillo y espere porque ella llegara a su casillero. Tanya y Rosalie estaban de camino, pero tan pronto como se fueron, la vi caminando hacia su casillero.

Hoy lucia hermosa.

Había conservado el look del viernes. Estaba usando otro par de jeans increíbles, por los cuales después agradecería a Alice de nuevo y otra blusa blanca... manga larga por supuesto. Sonreí cuando vi que se le cayeron sus libros, porque era obvio que esto le pasaría a Bella. Ella rodo sus ojos y yo reí bajito. Ella se arrodillo para recogerlos, cuando Eric Yorkie se arrodillo para ayudarla.

¿De dónde carajos había salido?

Ella rápidamente salto por su presencia. Estúpido hijo de puta que no sabía que Bella es paranoica. Él le sonrío a ella y yo conocía esa jodida sonrisa, porque era la misma que solía usar para meterme en los pantalones de las chicas. Nerviosamente ella le sonrió de vuelta y se levanto al momento que terminaba de levantar el resto de sus libros. Él le dijo algo que la hizo soltar unas risitas y yo podía sentir la sangre hervir de ira. Puso uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja y Bella se sonrojo rojo. Probablemente la estaba asustando. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos. Iba a partirle la madre por tocarla y por asustarla. Pero mi acto heroico fue interrumpido por Jasper parándose enfrente de mí.

—Viejo, ¿adivina qué?— dijo él, pero lo ignore. Moví mi cabeza para espiarla de nuevo.

Erick golpeo su hombro y Bella salto de nuevo, pero él era tan jodidamente estúpido y ajeno que no lo notaba.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?— pregunto Jasper y ni siquiera lo mire. Mis ojos estaban pegados a Eric y a sus asquerosas manos. _¡Juro que voy a matarlo! _Jasper volteo a ver qué es lo que tenía mi atención y cuando noto a Bella y a Eric hablando, rápidamente se volteo hacia mí y sacudió su cabeza. —Te veo en el almuerzo hermano. — suspiro y me palmeo el hombro antes de irse.

Eric finalmente dejo de coquetear con Bella y yo me fui antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de verme. Durante el almuerzo, me senté en mi mesa de siempre, viendo hacia las puertas, esperando a que ella entrara. Cuando finalmente entro, contuve la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse y me senté derecho tratando de ocultar la emoción de verla. Simplemente hoy ella lucia jodidamente linda.

Y no fui el único que lo noto.

Cuando llego a la línea del almuerzo, ignorándome completamente, Mike se volteo y le sonrió. Le ofreció que pasara antes que él, pero ella declino la oferta con una tímida sonrisa. Eso no le detuvo de coquetearle. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba haciendo ya que solo asentía y mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Él la estaba incomodando, pero era un jodido estúpido. Finalmente Mike dijo algo que atrapo la atención de Bella y desearía haber sabido que era, pero Jasper golpeo mi brazo. Me voltee a verlo y él me dio una mirada confundida.

Jasper no era estúpido.

Tenía que dejar de actuar así enfrente de las personas.

Bella tomo su comida y camino con Mike fuera de la cafetería. Empuñe mis manos bajo la mesa y tome respiraciones profundas.

¿Qué putas está mal conmigo? Bella puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero me encabrona. Porque el cara de mierda de Mike tenía que caminar con ella.

Bella no regreso a la cafetería.

Me revolví en mi asiento en Ingles mientras esperaba a que Bella llegara a la clase. Esta era la hora del día donde estaba tan cerca de Bella que podía tocarla. Podía quedarme viéndola y ella ni lo notaba por que se sentaba de espaldas a mí.

Ingles se había convertido en mi clase favorita.

Cuando entro, evito contacto visual conmigo como siempre y se sentó. Ya podía olerla y mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón a acelerarse.

¿Que está mal conmigo? Soy con un niño de 12 años con su primer enamoramiento ¡pero este no es un jodido enamoramiento!

Ángela entro y en lugar de sentarse junto a mí, se sentó junto a Bella. No me importo, Bella necesitaba amigas y Ángela era bastante genial. Un chico llamado Deán se sentó en el asiento de Ángela y rápidamente note que se le quedaba viendo a Bella. Jodido idiota no podía hacer más obvio que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

¿Qué putas está mal hoy con la población masculina de Forks? ¿Finalmente estos pendejos notaron que tan hermosa es _mi_ Bella? ¡Finalmente abrieron sus putos ojos! Carajo ella es mía. No es mi culpa que finalmente la notaran.

_Oh cierra la puta boca. ¡Te llevaste un puto rato!_

Sí, pero no necesite que cambiara de look. Bella era hermosa a mis ojos con su desgastado sweater verde y esos sueltos y viejos jeans. Hasta amaba esos viejos Converse que siempre usa. Le daban carácter. Ella era hermosa, con eso lentes ovales y desordenado cabello. Por supuesto aun es hermosa, pero estos jodidos perros están tras ella.

—¿Así que conseguiste el empleo?— pregunto Ángela emocionada.

¿Esperen? ¿Bella trabajando? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Sí. Mike dijo que podía comenzar mañana en la tarde. — dijo Bella emocionada ¿Con Mike? Mierda. — mi mamá hallo un trabajo en Port Ángeles. Es tan emocionante. — dijo Bella y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. Sonreí por ella.

—Me alegro por ti y por tu mamá. Estoy segura que les irá bien a ambas.— dijo Ángela y quería decirle a Bella que tenia razón. Ella lo lograría. Pero no era más su amigo.

Ignore al profesor y pensé en un compromiso conmigo mismo. Podía ser amigable con Bella, no teníamos por que pasar por este silencio de mierda. Podríamos ser... conocidos. Me daría una excusa para hablar con ella y ella no me odiaría completamente. No la lastimaría.

Ingles termino y quise hablar con Bella, pero cuando la llame, ella se volteo y me miro por dos segundos antes de alejarse. Ella me fulmino con la puta mirada.

Olvide que Bella también tenía que estar de acuerdo.

Camine hacia mi casillero y mientras ponía mis mierdas adentro, Mike, Ben y Eric caminaron hacia mí. No quería ni ver ni hablar con ninguno de ellos, pero no entendieron mi silencio. Querían que fuera a Port Ángeles y hacer alguna tontería. No estaba prestando atención. Me siguieron a mi auto y ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso.

—¿Así que, qué piensas Cullen? — pregunto Mike mientras ponia mis libros en la cajuela.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—¿Ir a Port Ángeles?— pregunto y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Oh vamos Edward, no será lo mismo sin ti, hombre. — dijo Ben y yo solo sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo.

—¡Santa mierda!— siseo Eric y me voltee en la dirección a donde estaba mirando. Bella estaba caminando con Alice y Ángela por las escaleras de la escuela. Por alguna razón no sentía mal el que deseara que estuviera hablando de mi hermana o de Ángela.

—¡Mira eso hombre!— dijo él y el resto de los chicos miraron. —¡en un parpadeo la jodida de Isabella Swan fue de "aléjate, soy un fenómeno" a "follable"! — dijo él y los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo asintiendo y riendo.

—¿Que carajos dijiste?— grite, pero los chicos estaban jodidamente concentrados en Bella que no notaron la ira en mi tono de voz.

—Dije...— dijo Eric e inclino su cabeza a un lado. Mire a Bella. Ella estaba parada con la espalda hacia nosotros y sabía que él estaba viéndole el culo. —Isabella es tan caliente ahora. Yo la cogería en un segundo.—era tan jodidamente repugnante y sabia que probablemente esa era la manera en la que hablaba de algunas chicas. ¡Pero nadie hablaba de esa manera sobre Bella!

—Ella es sexy. Me pregunto si fue visitada por su hada madrina. — molesto Ben.

—Quien fuera, quiero agradecerle. Y le agradeceré después de que la desflore. Les apuesto a que todavía es virgen. Pero no por mucho tiempo. ¡Eric, se encargara de eso! _Vamos bebé. Eric puede darte un buen momento... _apuesto también a que su coño es apretado— dijo Eric y yo vi rojo.

No estoy muy seguro de como paso, pero un momento después Eric estaba en el piso sosteniendo su sangrante nariz y Ben estaba aventándome contra mi auto.

—¡Hombre, que está mal contigo!— me grito.

—¡No hables de esa puta manera sobre ella, tú pedazo de mierda!—le grite a Eric y me quite de encima a Ben. Después de que avente a Ben, Eric se levanto y me tacleo contra mi auto de nuevo y estuvimos luchando hasta que caímos al suelo. Él me golpeo en las entrañas, pero el jodido idiota no sabía cómo lanzar o como pelear. Estaba balanceándose como idiota y yo era bueno evitando cada golpe, pero alguien grito mi nombre y me distraje. Sonaba como la voz de Bella. Aterrizo su puño en mi ojo izquierdo. Dolía hasta la madre, pero tenía tantas ganas de regresárselo y estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara cuando dos grandes brazos me agarraron y me alejaron de él.

—¡Edward, con un carajo cálmate!— grito Emmett y me tiro contra mi auto mientras Mike y Jasper sostenían a Eric. Trate de recuperar el aliento e incline mi espalda contra el auto. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que un multitud nos rodeaba... incluyéndola a _ella._

Ella lucía aterrorizada y temblorosa y yo me sentí como un pendejo. Di un paso hacia ella y rápidamente ella dio un paso gigante lejos de mí. Sacudió su cabeza y sostuvo su temblorosa mano derecha. Ella me miraba como si yo fuera _él._

Ella tenía miedo de mí.

Probablemente lucía jodido.

Ella tenía miedo de mí.

Esa era la última cosa que quería.

Había fallado una vez más.

¡Ella tenía miedo de mí!

Alice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella para calmarla. _Desearía poder hacer eso. _Todos estaban viéndome mientras estaba para ahí. Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban impactados. Para ser honestos Eric se lo merecía, pero había sacado mis frustraciones con él. Probablemente lucia como un aterrador hijo de puta.

Encontré a Jasper intercambiando miradas entre Bella y yo.

Ella me miraba como si yo fuera _él._

Ella me temía.

Ella se alejo de mí.

Mi corazón se rompió.

Aleje a Emmett de mi auto y me monte en el. Deje el estacionamiento la escuela y me apresure lejos de todos y de todo. Maneje por los alrededores por horas no sabiendo a donde ir. No pertenecía a ningún lado. Probablemente mis padres habían oído de la pelea con Eric y de seguro me echarían. Realmente no tenía amigos. Jasper solía ser mi mejor amigo, pero últimamente se había alejado. Alice sería demasiado positiva y esas mierdas que no me gustaban, porque me haría tener esperanza aun sabiendo que ella estaba mal. Emmett no era la persona con la que quisieras hablar de este tipo de drama emocional. Él me llamaría marica y me molestaría.

Y luego estaba Bella.

De alguna manera termine estacionando a unas cuantas casa abajo de la casa de ella. Camine hacia donde Carl y Steve solían estacionar su auto y me quede viendo la casa blanca de dos plantas. Ahora estaba oscuro. No tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero estaba oscuro y hacia un puto frio. Metí mis manos en mis jeans y camine hacia el que se había vuelto mi árbol favorito.

Era la escalera a mi santuario.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda contra el árbol y me quede viendo la puerta del balcón. La luz de su habitación estaba encendida, así que suponía que estaba despierta. Unos cuantos minutos después la luz se apago y espere otros veinte minutos antes de colarme en su habitación.

Ella estaba dormida cuando entre. Estaba enredada alrededor de sus sabanas, pero de laguna manera sus pies no estaban cubiertos. Me reí bajito. Me arrodille a su lado y solo me quede viendo a su nuca. Suspire y me llene de su calidez.

Extrañaba esto.

Salte cuando se volteo a verme, pero rápidamente suspire de alivio al descubrir que seguía dormida. Ella suspiro causando de algunos de sus salvajes cabellos volaran de su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y la punta de su pequeña nariz estaba brillosa por el sudor. Jale las pesadas sabanas un poco de su parta alta y ella no se molesto.

Bella tenía el sueño pesado.

Sople un poco de aire caliente a mis manos para calentarlas. Gentilmente acaricie su rostro como las puntas de mis dedos y ella suspiro de nuevo. Sonreí y estaba a punto de moverme para besar su frene cuando de repente ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas. Mire hacia abajo a sus rostro para hallarla dormida. Ella apretó y gentilmente tiro de mi mano como pidiéndome que me quedara. No podía negar que mi corazón salto de la jodida alegría, pero sabía que esto no contaba. Ella todavía estaba dormida. Pero al menos ella me quería alrededor en sus sueños.

Estaba contento con eso... por ahora.

Acaricie sus rosadas mejillas con la punta de los dedos de mi mano libre y puse su cabello detrás de su oreja. Puse mi boca por su oído y cerré mis ojos.

—Te amo— susurre—Tú no lo sabes, pero yo si... ahora. Las personas dicen que el amor te hace egoísta. Supongo que tienen razón, porque te quiero para mí. Pero también dicen que el amor te hace una mejor persona. Voy a hacer eso por ti. Voy a ser mejor. Lo prometo. — dije.

No importo. Ella no se movió ni abrió sus ojos. Ella no me escucho. Ella jamás sabría. Suavemente bese su mejilla, gentilmente jale mi mano fuera de la suya y me fui.

Me salte la escuela el día siguiente. Inventado puras tonterías de que estaba enfermo, había convencido a Esme de que mi ojo morado, el cual no estaba tan mal, era porque me había caído cuando jugaba. También la convencí de que mi dolor de cabeza no me permitía asistir a la escuela.

Alice me prometió que ella y Emmett no le iban a decir a nuestros padres y que nadie en la escuela había dicho nada porque podíamos meternos en muchas mierdas ya que la escuela había terminado y ambos somos mayores de 18. Me pase el día en mi habitación, viendo TV, pasando el tiempo. Jugué con mi teléfono y cuando vi el nombre de Bella en mi lista de contactos, la seleccione y comencé a escribirle un mensaje de texto.

Puse varias tonterías y borre todo y comencé de nuevo. No sabía que decir. Suspire de frustración y me pase una hora, solo tratando de que decir algo. Estaba durmiéndome y decidí solo mandarle un mensaje. No recuerdo que envié, pero le envié algo.

Fui despertado por una voz que venía de abajo así que me apure. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que la escuela ya había terminado y las voces probablemente pertenecían a mis hermanos. Me apresure escaleras abajo, buscando a Alice. Necesitaba mi "Actualización sobre Bella", pero en lugar de eso encontré a Jasper sentado en nuestro sillón.

—Hola viejo— dijo él y yo me senté al otro lado del sillón.

—¿Que paso amigo?

—Esperando a Alice...— murmuro y yo reí.

—¿Como estuvo la escuela hoy?

—Uh bien. Todos estaban hablando sobre la pelea. Nadia sabe todavía por que se pelearon. ¿Creí que eras amigo de Eric?—pregunto él y yo reí.

—Odio a ese hijo de puta.— dije y él rio.

—Ahora lo sé. ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

—Está bien...

—¿Por qué peleaste?

—Eric estaba siendo un pendejo.

—Sí, bueno siempre lo es. ¿Por qué esta vez?

—Él le falto al respeto a Be... solo olvídalo.— murmure y el asintió.

Alice bajo en un lindo vestido floreado y se apresuro al regazo de Jasper, presionando firmemente sus labios contra los de él. Hice un sonido de vomitar y ella me pego en el brazo haciéndome reír. Se bajo de su regazo y Jasper se levanto.

—Bueno vámonos— dijo él y Alice estaba a punto de acceder cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar desde su habitación.

—¡Mierda! ¡Olvide mi teléfono! ¡Esa debe ser Bella! — grito ella y se apresuro hacia su habitación.

Bella...

—Se ha vuelto un poco apegada a Bella en estos días. — dijo Jasper y yo asentí. —Alice es muy amable. Ella ama arreglar a Bella y hablar con ella. Es raro.

—¿Eso te molesta? — pregunte sonando un poco irritado con él.

—No, por supuesto que no. Así es Alice. Siempre amable. Es por eso que la amo.— dijo él y yo le di una "mirada".

—No me mire de ese modo Cullen. Me escuchaste. La amo. — dijo el sonriendo tímidamente.

—Eres una mariquita.

—No, soy un hombre. Se necesita ser un hombre para admitir tus sentimientos por una chica. — dijo Jasper con acento sureño. Solía estar obsesionado con películas de vaquero cuando era chico. Solía decir mierdas como esas con acento sureño todo el jodido tiempo.

Idiota.

—Mas te vale no hacer llorar a mi hermana, imbécil.— murmure y él rio. —¿Le has dicho a ella?— le pregunte y él asintió.

—Me tomo cuatro años de salir y un par de bolas decirlo, pero lo hice. — dijo él y yo asentí. —No le digas al resto de los chicos, me apodaran marica y creo que ese apodo no combina mucho como hermosa carita. — dijo él y yo reí.

—No te preocupes, ya eres un marica.— dije y el echó su cabeza para atrás de la risa.

—¿Ella lo sabe? — pregunto y yo lo mire confundido.

—¿_Quién_ sabe qué?

—Bella. ¿Lo sabe?— pregunto calmadamente. ¿Qué carajos?

—Mira, lo que sea que te haya dicho alice, esta llena de mierda.

—Alice no tuvo que decirme. Yo lo ví. No soy un jodido estupido ni soy ciego. ¿Sabe ella que te gusta?— pregunto él y yo mire a otro lado.

—Viejo, sonamos como maricas. — dije tratando de detenerlo. —¿Tambien vas a preguntarme como me hace sentir? Por que si, si, yo...

—Solo responde la maldita pregunta Cullen. — me corto. —Ten las bolas.— suspire ruidosamente.

—¿Algunas vez has sentido que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para alguien?— pregunte y espera que se riera y me molestara, pero Jasper solo asintio.

—¿Estas tratando de decirme que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti hermana?— pregunto sonriendo y le saque el dedo medio.

—No idiota, solo responde la pregunta— dije y el rio de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que si. Todos los días...— dijo él y miro hacía las escaleras. Alice todavía estaba rriba en su habitación. —Me siento como un idiota todo el tiempo, pero ella ve más alla de esa mierda y yo no me preocupo por eso.

Solo asentí.

—Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno, pero si ella me escoge, de entre todos esos pendejos y principes azules de mierda de alla afuera entonces tratare lo mas que pueda por ser lo mas jodidamente bueno. Seguiría luchando para _ser _lo suficientemente _bueno. _Y algun dia llegare a eso. _—_dijo él y mire para otro lado de nuevo. —A las mujeres no les importan las mierdas que piensas de ti mismo, por que ellas ven quien eres verdaderamente y no se asustan de ti. Y ya que estan dispuestas a ver más alla de tus mierdas y aceptar al pendejo que realmente eres, entonces realmente tienes que luchar por ser _ese _gran hombre que se merecen tener.

—Wow Jasper... podrías escribir para Hallmark y esas mierdas. Tal vez hasta escribir novelas romanticas. Alice amaria eso.— dije tratando de hacer un chiste y él rio.

—Gracias hermano.

—No hay problema.

—Solo ve por ella Ed. ¿A quién mierdas le interesa que seas un emo? — rodé mis ojos. —¿A quién le importa que no seas exactamente el principe encantado? A mi no bebé. — dijo él y yo le enseñe el dedo.

—¿Por qué estas diciendo esto? ¿Pensé que querías que lastimara a Bella?

—Nah, solo estaba encabronado con ella por delatarnos. Ahora, no me importa. Ella es bastante genial. ¿Sabías que escucha Radiohead? ¡Jodido Radiohead! Eso ya la hace diez veces mas genial que antes. — dijo él y yo asentí mientras reía, pero de repente me detuve.

—No puedes decirle a Rosalie.

—¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Y por qué no? Tal ves te la quite del trasero con eso de la apuesta.

—No, ella correría a decirle a Bella solo para lastimarla. Tu hermana es una perra.—dije y él asintío.

—Dale un descanso. Sabes por que es así.

—Si, pero eso no le da el derecho de joder a los demás. No es culpa de Bella lo que le paso. Rosalie necesita dejar de culpar al mundo y a las demas chicas por lo que le paso. No va a cambiar nada. — dije y ambos nos quedamos callados al momento que escuchamos paso viniendo de arriba.

—Mierda Alice. Esa fue la llamada mas larga de todos los tiempos. Jasper casi se vuelve gay por mi mientras tú no estabas.— dije y ambos rieron.

—En tus sueños **Eddiepuss**—dijo ella enredando sus un brazo alrededor de Jasper. —_Era _Bella. Nosotras teniamos mucho de que hablar. — rodé mis ojos tratando de ocultar la alegría que sentía de que Bella llamo. _Llamo a mi hermana. Soy un jodido patetico._

—Vamos bebé.— dijo Alice y le guiño el ojo.

—¡Nos vemos!— gritó Jasper mientras se encaminaban a la puerta.

Salte y me corrí a mi habitación. Me puse una camiseta y un par de jeans y agarre mis llaves. Me encamine a la casa de Bella y en el camino pensaba de que manera iba a decirle a ella. Tenía que hacerle saber que la necesitaba de cualquier forma. Puedo ser su amigo. Puedo hacer eso. Puedo ser lo que ella quisiera que sea. Puedo estar allí donde sea que me necesite. No actuaría mas como un idiota.

Este _plan _mío obviamente no funciono. Soy una mierda y estoy muy seguro de ella tambien me extraña. Lo sé. Podemos hablar esto. Le explicare todo a ella. Podemos volver a la normalidad, antes de que decidiera joder todo con ese beso y el actuar como un imbecíl...

—Bella no está aquí.— dijo Renee en la puerta.

—Um... sé que no quiere verme, pero sé que ella está aquí. Su camioneta esta alla. — dije señalando a la horrible camioneta y Renee sonrío.

—No encendió esta mañana así que Alice la llevo a la escuela. Ella no está aquí ahora, por que está en el trabajo. Yo la lleve.— dijo Renee y me sentí como un imbecíl.

—¿Trabajo?

—Si, es su primer día. ¿No te lo dijo?— pregunto como si Bella me fuera a decir. Aparentemente Renee no tenia ni idea acerca de las amistades de su hija.

—Um oí algo sobre eso.—dije nerviosamente.

—Esta bien... me gustaria seguir hablando y todo Edward, pero debo irme al trabajo. Estoy trabajando el turno de la noche en un Restaurant las 24 horas y tengo que irme.— dijo ella y yo asentí al momento que captaba que ella quería que me fuera a la chingada de su casa.

Manejé hacia Suplementos Deportivos Newton y como siempre estaba vacío. Estacione en el primer espacio que ví y como que corrí hacia la entrada. Mientras entraba a la tienda, inmediatamente vi a Bella en la caja registradora. Ella estaba usando esos magnificos jeans, que Alice compo en pinches montones, y un chaleco azul con el logotipo de Newton y una placa con su nombre. Sonreí como un jodido idiota. Pero mi sonrisa pronto desaparecío cuando me di cuenta que Mike estab parado a su lado... con su mano en su hombro.

—Presionas este botón cuando quieran pagar con tarjeta de debito y esta otro es para tarjeta de credito. Presionas este botón para efectivo y este es para cancelar una transacción.— dijo Mike y Bella asintío, tratando de mostrar que entendio. Mike sonrío, luciendo como un bastardo presumido. Minetras Bella estudiaba la caja registradora, Mike continuo viendo su trasero.

—¡Mike, trae tu culo a mi oficina!— dijo una voz de hombre a través del radio de Mike.

—Ugh. Regreso, Bella. Solo llamame si te pierdes. — dijo Mie y dejo la caja despues de acariciar su espalda y guiñarle un ojo. Iba a matar a Mike. Lentamente caminé hacia Bella y le tomo un momento el darse cuenta que estaba parada frente a ella. Ella saltó un poco y yo le sonreí, pero no sonrío de vuelta.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Edward?— pregunto en un enojado suspiro.

—Um uh... yo solo...—de repente habia olvidado como hablar.

—¿Um qué?— dijo ella irritada.

—Solo quería verte en tu primer día en el trabajo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te gusta aquí? Estoy contento de que finalmente conseguiste un trabajo como el que querías.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Edward, no puedo conversar con los clientes, por favor vete.— dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con la registradora.

—No soy un cliente. Solo vine a verte.

—Bueno con mas razón deberías irte. No quiero que me despida. Acabo de conseguir este trabajo. — resopló y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Por favor Bella, necesito hablar contigo. — roguú, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

—No puedo. No tenemos nada de que hablar.

—Yo si. ¿Por qué no me dejas? — pregunte, un poco enojado y desee no levantar mi voz ahora que Bella me estaba dando una mirada de perra. Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, mirando al suelo. Suspire y puse mi mano en el moostrador, junto a la de ella. Lentamente moví mis dedos encima de los de ella. Ella volteó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Esa rara calidez que simplemente me sobrepasa... ahí estaba de nuevo. Ella tomo una respiracion profunda y cerro sus ojos. Sabia que ella también podía sentirlo.

—Mira Edward,— dijo ella susurrando y abrio sus ojos, pero aun no me miraba.—Quiero hablar contigo. Quiero decirte lo mucho que me enojaste y lo mucho que te quiero a mi alrededor y lo mas lejos de mi al mismo tiempo. Quiero decirte que yo... yo solo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.— su voz se rompío y rápidamente sacudio su cabeza como tratando de ocultarlo. Pero aun podia ver el dolor en su rostro. — Pero solamente seria una perdida de tiempo y palabras. Tú no puedes simplemente querer borrar esas mierdas y pretender que somos amigos otra vez. Tal ves te arrepientas de nuestro pequeño tiempo juntos, pero yo no. No me arruines mis ultímas memorias de ti. No finjas que quieres ser mi amigo y que hasta me quieres cerca. Solo. Dejame. En. Paz. No necesito esto. — dijo ella severamente y me di cuenta que esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que había pensado. La había convencido completamente. La habia cagado realmente. Pero tenía que arreglar esto.

Probablemente nunca tenga las bolas para decirle, pero al menos le haría sentir.

—Por favor Bella. Solo dame una oportunidad.— dije y ella levanto sus ojos hacia mí. Estaba encabronada.

—Edward... solo...— ella alejo su mano de la mía.

—Bella, quiero explicarte las cosas. Quiero arreglar las cosas. Quiero...

—¡Bella quién es tan _bella_! — de repente una voz ronca y alta me interrumpio. Bella levanto sus ojos en dirección a la voz y su rostro se ilumino y una sonrisa gigante aparecio en su cara.

—¡Jake!— grito ella emocionada y corrio fuera de la caja y hacia los brazos de un chico muy alto, musculoso, y moreno con largo cabello negro.

—¡Jake regresaste!— grito ella mientras _este _Jake la levantaba y la hacia girar. Ambos rieron y se sostuvieron el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Duh _chica*_! ¡Te dije que lo haría!—dijo él con risas.

¿El le _dijo_? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que yo no sé? Trate de calma mi estupida ira ya que no tengo derecho para estar enojado. Jake puso a Bella en sus pies de nuevo y no se por que me sentí como si quiera empuarlo lejos de ella. Ella era tan pequeña parada junto a este gigante. Lucia como si fuera aplastarla.

—Wow Jake, ¿ahora eres tan grande?— dijo ella apretando uno de sus biceps y él rio, ruidosamente.

—Solo estoy creciendo Bells.— _¿Bells? _¿que carajo? —¿Pero mirate? ¡Luces super caliente! ¿dondé esta mi amiga, Bella _apestosella_? ¿Qué le hiciste?—dijo él y ella solto unas risitas, golpeando su pecho.

—¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

—Esta mañana. Primero tuvimos que parar en la reserva primero. Y decidí que te sorprendería, pero Reee dijo que ahora trabajabas aquí. Lo cual me sorepredió, porque tú y yo sabemos que no sabes ni un poquito sobre bienes deportivos.— dijo él y le hizo cosquillas en el vientre. Bella soltó unas risitas de nuevo y Jake sonrío, mostrando sus dientes aperlados.

Jodido idiota.

—Te extrañe Jacob. — así que su nombre real es Jacob. Aun más imbecíl.

—Yo también te extrañe, Bells...— decidí que tenia que terminar esta pequeña reunión.

—Bella,— dije y camine hacía ellos. —¿Vas a presentarme a tu amigo? —dije tratando de esconder mi ira y sabía que ella podía verla. Él podía verla, pero parecía no importarle una mierda. Bella suspiro de frustración.

—Edward, — dijo ella. —Este es mi amigo...

—_Mejor _amigo...— la interrumpio Jacob y enredo su enorme brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Bella sonrío y se sostuvo de su hombro con sus pequeñas manos. Ella estaba haciendolo a proposito. Contuve multiples palabras soeces y la necesidad de golpear a Jacob en la cara. Él _todavía _estaba sonriendo.

—Si, de la infancia. Jacob Black. Jacob este... este es... Edward Cullen. — dijo ella moviendo la mano hacía mí. Dolío que yo no tuviera un título especial. Dolío que ella no sonara tan emocionada por mí.

—Hola viejo— dijo Jacob y duramente golpeo mi hombro. Me encontre a mí mismo tratando de quedarme alto y firme. Soy un idiota, este cabeza de mierda era jodidamente enorme. Creía haberlo visto en otro lado. Tal vez en la fotos de Bella, él debió de haber sido uno de esos chicos Nativo Americanos en sus fotos. Pero tenia el presentimiento de que lo había visto en otro lado.

—Que pasoop...— enfatice la "p" y Bella rodó sus ojos.

—¿Viejo que le paso a tu ojo?— ,pregunto él, mirando a mi ojo como si fuera un fenomeno.

—Como que me meti en una pelea.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a que te peleaste? — se rio. —¿ el otro luce tan mal como tú o perdiste?— estaba perdiendo la calma y Bella se dio cuenta.

—Edward, creo que deberías irte.— dijo ella y yo la mire. ¿Cómo puede decir eso ... de _esa _manera?

—¿Creí que ibamos a hablar?

—Nunca dije que lo hariamos. — dijo ella calmadamente. Pase una mano por mi cabello de frustración.

—Bella por favor...

—Viejo, ella dijo que no.— dijo Jake mientras se paraba enfrente de ella. Estaba actuando como el jodido heróe. Él la puso detrás de él y avanzo un paso hacia mí.

—No estaba hablando contigo _Jakkke_. — dije con la mandíbula apretada y las manos en puños.

—Pero la estás molestando. Claramente ella no quiere hablar contigo. Ahora vete a la chingada.— dijo él y me empujo. Era un empujon de advertencia, pero coños me encabrono. Nos habíamos odiado mutuamente desde el momento en que nos vimos. Esto no era bueno. Estaba apunto de decirle cuando Bella se apresuro enfrente de él.

—Hablaremos luego. Te llamare esta noche ¿está bie? ¡Solo vete!— dijo en panico. Ella solo estaba tratando de detener la inevitable pelea. Me di cuneta que ella estaba deteniendome con sus manos en mi pecho. Supongo que _estaba _cargando a Jacob.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Lo prometes? — le susurre tristemente ella solo asintío. —Está bien. Por favor, Bella. Necesito hablar contigo. Necesito que me escuches. Dije y jale hacía mi pecho y la abraze.

Ella no me abrazo de vuelta, pero me asegure de hacer el abrazo extra largo en frente de Jacob. Él solo sonrío y rodó sus ojos.

Imbecíl.

—Lo siento. — susurre en su oído y ella suspiro rota. —Por favor llamame.— dije y la deje ir, no antes de rápidamente acariciar sus mejillas con mis manos. Sus ojos estaban lleno de agua y sabia que estaba sufriendo. Yo la estaba lastimando. Pero iba arreglar esto.

—Está bien. —dijo simplemente y mordío su labio. Regreso hacía Jacob y yo lo fulmine una vez mas, pero él solo se rio.

Deje la tienda de los Newtons esperanzado y emocionado de que Bella habia prometido. Darme una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Me la iba a ganar de vuelta. Iba a hacer lo que sea. Primero tenía que hablar con ella. Esta noche haría eso.

Pero ella jamas llamo.

**Waaaa ): Pobre Eddie, no lo llamo, osea Bells ¡escuchalo! ¿que dicen Bells se paso? es que mis vidos no dan una.. & OME Jake , gosh** **que piensan de él si si, al fin el infame Jake y ohh las palabras con * ya saben en español en el original (: yep vean que padre nuestra autora bilingüe, asi que dejen un hermoso review, que ella los lee, hahaha de hecho noto que amamos la sucia boquita de Eddie (: bueno, ya saben adelanto en el blog & siganme en mi tweet at/ verushix por mini adelantos!**

**P.S. U know Wordddddd te odioo D:**


	21. Amigo para toda la vida

**Aquí ando., si si no me pierdo , & a petición de muchas, aquí el capitulo nuevo, & para que vean por que Bells NO llamo ): tenganle paciencia sip, & awws de new han de decir como chinga, pero bueno¡graciaaas! Por los reviews (: los leo todos & creo que ahora si respondí si noo, sorry, pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno... & bueno este capitulo es para mis niñas del twitter (: ya saben quienes son! En serio gracias por los mensajitos! Bueno ya blah blah , aquí esta Bella... **

» "_And Then There's you_" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv.**

Capítulo 21. Amigo para toda la vida

**BPOV**

—¿Qué esta mal Bella?— me pregunto Jacob mientras me llevaba a casa.

—Nada. Solo estoy cansada,— murmure mientras miraba por la ventana.

La verdad era que todo estaba mas. Estaba mal que quisiera ver al chico que se las ha arreglado para herir mis sentimiento. Estaba mal que si quisiera llamarlo y de hecho darle una oportunidad de explicar lo que fuera que quería explicarme. Estaba mal que me hiciera feliz- aunque no lo mostrara- que él me haya visitado en mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo. Estaba mal que no pudiera disfrutar completamente el que mi mejor amigo, a quién no he visto en tres años, estaba de vuelta en la cuidad y de vuelta en mi vida.

Simplemente estaba mal.

Después de que Edward se fue, Jacob actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Él actuó como si casi no se hubiera involucrado en una pelea con otra persona, pero ese era Jacob. el se cepillaba los problemas de sus hombros y no pensaba mas de lo que debía sobre mierdas. Él no era como yo. Lo admiraba.

Había extrañado a Jacob.

Me dí cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado, cuando espero a que terminara mi turno en la tienda Newton sentándose en un banco por cuatro horas. El banco no estaba muy lejos de la caja registradora, así que nos las arreglamos para hablar... demasiado. Era lo que Mike llamaba "temporada lenta" y difícilmente y tuvimos clientes. Jake se paso la mayor parte del tiempo hablando sobre Arizona y Nuevo México y acerca de algunos amigos que había hecho. Se las había arreglado para no meterse en problemas y aunque no era un buen estudiante, no había enojado a Billy ni una sola vez... bueno no tan seguido.

Jacob siempre había sido todo sonrisas y bromas, así que no me sorprendió que de hecho él y Mike se llevaran bien. Parecía que habían sido amigos por años pero esa es solo la forma que es Jake, siempre haciéndote sentir cómodo. De hecho ellos se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando acerca de deportes y- aunque no tenía ni idea de que demonios estaban hablando- me emociono ver a Jake de regreso y hablando con mi disque jefe.

Realmente extrañe a Jake.

_Ya había dicho eso._

Aunque me las arregle para poder hablar con Jacob durante todo mi turno, al fondo de mi mente en todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward. Podía ser una palabra que dijo Jake. Podía ser la manera en que dijera algo o por el hecho de que usaba mucho la palabra "joder", realmente cualquier cosa me recordaba a él. Y lo odiaba por eso.

Seguía analizando las razones por las que debería o no debería llamarle. Seguía repitiendo sus voz en mi cabeza y no podía, por mi vida, deshacer, del dolor en mi pecho. Estaba tan confundida y enojada con él. No podía nombrar el maldito sentimiento golpeando en mi pecho.

—Ese idiota, Edwin, esta totalmente caliente por ti.— dijo Jake y yo jadee mientras lo miraba. Podía ver la sonrisilla en su rostro aún en la oscuridad de su auto. ¡Imbécil!

—¿Qué?

—A Edwin, le gustas. Lo puedo deducir por la manera en la que quería patearme el culo,— rió Jake.

—Estas tan equivocado,— reí nerviosamente.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de todo. Su nombre es Edward, no Edwin, y el no está "caliente" por mí. Estás loco.— me burle causando que él se riera mas.

—Bella, soy un chico.

—¿Y qué?

—¿y quuuuué?, sé cuando un chico tiene algo por una chica.

—Eso es un poco gay de tu parte,— bromee y Jake se rio... de nuevo.

—Callate Apestosella. Mira Edwin tiene...

—¡Edward!

—Edward tiene todos los síntomas. Él tenía esa mirada en su rostro. Esa mirada... esa... um... sabes,— dijo él rascándose la nuca.

—No, de hecho no. ¿Te importaría explicarme esa _mirada _por favor?

—Los ojos de cachorrito y la mirada esa de 'soy un jodido imbécil, pero por favorcito quiero besuquearme' contigo, — dijo Jake y yo me reí.

—No puedo decir que conozco esa mirada, — dije con mucho sarcasmo.— Supongo que soy ciega. Eres ridículo Jake, no vi eso.

—Porque no conoces a los chicos. Todos los chicos tiene los mismos códigos y actúan de la misma manera alrededor de una chica linda.

—¿Soy una chica linda?— pregunte batiendo mis pestañas lo que únicamente causo que se riera.

—Bella si no fueras como mi hermana -y si no fuera raro- te cogería en un instante. ¡Eres una nena caliente! — dijo él. Saco su lengua, lamió sus dedos y me pego en el brazo haciendo un sonido de chisporroteo. Me reí de nuevo y golpee su grande y muscular brazo.

—Callate. Solo estas molestándome.

—Bella no seas estúpida. Hasta Mike babeaba. Te lo digo, traes loquitos a los chicos. La ultima vez que te vi, nunca habías tenido un novio.

—Aun no tengo,— dije avergonzada.

—¿Qué? Lo juro, la población masculina de Forks esta jodidamente estúpida.

—Eres dulce Jake, — reí y lo bese en la mejilla. El olía como a colonia y a cigarros. — ¿Ahora fumas?

—Eh, no tanto. Mi papá casi me patea el culo cuando se entero, pero esta en una silla de ruedas. Así que no funciono y yo todavía fumo,— bromeo él y le pegue en el brazo de nuevo.

—No te burles de tu papá,— dije lo que causo que se riera mas.

Me dí cuenta de que Jake no me estaba llevando a casa, cuando pasamos mi calle. No le pregunte ya que le solo meneo sus cejas cuando lo mire. Terminamos en el restauran local donde ordeno mis pancakes de arándano favoritos y un omelete para él.

—Sabes, son casi las 10 en punto y mañana tengo escuela,— dije metiendo un tenedor lleno de increiblesiosidad de pancakes a mi boca.

—Lo se. Yo también, pero conociéndote, no has venido aquí desde que me fui. El conejito del refugio debe tener sus pancakes de nuevo algún día,— dijo él mientras ponía una cantidad ridícula de salsa picante en su omelete.— Además, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que he desayunado tan temprano,— bromeo él y yo sonreí.

Sonrió demasiado cuando estoy con él.

Comimos en silencio. Aunque habías estado lejos el uno del otro por muchos años, no se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo cuando estábamos juntos. Era siempre cómodo y nunca había silencios tensos.

No me dí cuenta que lo realmente hambrienta que estaba hasta que mire mi plato vacío y mi vaso de naranja vacío. Jake limpio su boca con una servilleta y eructo desagradable y sonoramente causándome reír mientras la mesera caminaba hacía nosotros exactamente al mismo tiempo. Él le sonrío tímidamente y después de que ella se fue, explotamos en risas de nuevo. Me sentía como una niña. Había extrañado ese sentimiento. Hablamos acerca de sus novias y como había perdido su virginidad con una chica de universidad. No le creí ni la mitad de las mierdas que decía acerca de lo que paso, pero si me hizo reír. Bromeaba constantemente, aun acerca de perder su virginidad. No había cambiado ni un poquito. Bueno ahora estaba mucho mas grande y su nivel de madures incremento un poco. En serio un poco. Aun así lo amaba.

Aún antes, cuando _él _estaba todavía alrededor y la vida era un infierno, Jake siempre se las arreglaba para calentar mi fría vida e iluminar mis ojos. Se las arreglaba para hacerme olvidar acerca de las cosas y del tiempo.

Tiempo.

—¡Mierda!— dije y enterré mi cara en mis bolsillos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué perdiste? — pregunto él.

—Um... necesito... ¿donde deje mi teléfono? ¿Lo lleve al trabajo? Mierda, — resople mientras buscaba ese maldito teléfono.

—¿Ahora tienes teléfono? ¿A quién necesitas llamar? Pensé que yo era todo lo que siempre habías querido,— bromeo él y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Jake, no es tiempo para bromas. Necesito hallar ese teléfono.

—Bueno puedes usar el mío. — dijo él ofreciéndome su teléfono, pero solo lo empuje.

—No Jake, esta bien. De todos modos no recuerdo el número. Esta guardado en mi teléfono. Creo que lo deje en mi mesita de noche. Solo no estoy acostumbrada a tener uno,— dije decepcionada.

—Bueno, esta bien, Bells. No te mates. Te llevare a casa y puedes llamar a Edwin y explicarte.— lo fulmine con la mirada. — _Relajate _Bella. ¿Cómo sea quién es él?

—Un chico,— murmure mirando a otro lado. Tenía miedo de que Jake viera todo en mis ojos. De todos modos lo vio.

—Uh huh, y mi polla es pequeña,— dijo él sarcásticamente y yo rodé mis ojos.

—¡Eww! — le tire una servilleta sucia y él la atrapo con su boca. —tú perro.

—¿Quien es Edward? — no se estaba rindiendo.

—Creí que era mi amigo luego comenzó a actuar raro y no soporte sus mierdas. Ya he pasado por muchas mierdas. ¡Y a él no le importa ni una mierda!

—Deja de decir mierda, Bells.

—Está bien.

—¿Así que es un amigo?

—Si... o era al menos.

—No luce como el tipo de chico que quisiera ser tu amigo.

—¿Que carajos se supone que significa eso?— no pude controlar la ira en mi voz, pero Jacob solo sonrío.

—Quiero decir que el luce como el típico chico popular. Un completo imbécil.

—No es un imbécil. Si es popular, pero tú no lo conoces. Ellos no lo conocen.

—¿Y tú si? — me le quede viendo a Jacob quien esperaba por mi respuesta. Sonreí y asentí.

—Si. Hay mas en él y creo que hasta él no lo ve,—dije tristemente.— Prometí que lo llamaría.

—Estoy seguro que te perdonara y tú lo superaras,— dijo él y yo le sonreí.

Lo espero.

Jake me llevo a casa y estaciono su auto en la entrada. Nos quedamos en su auto por un pequeño rato, solo escuchando la noche. Él no se atrevería poner música, por que probablemente estaba escuchando rap y él sabía lo mucho que odio esa mierda.*****

_Oye rimaste.*****_

Ugh, eres tú voz interior. Te odio.

—Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que te extrañaba Bells. Ahora tienes que ir a ti habitación y yo tengo que regresar a la Push. Coño ya te extraño... de nuevo. —, dijo él y aun en la oscuridad pude ver su brillante sonrisa.

—Yo también te extraño, —dije y el tomo mi pálida mano en su gran, masculina y rojiza mano.

—Mi papá te extraña también . Deberías de venir a ala Push y visitarlo. Estoy seguro de que eso lo haría muy feliz. Me haría muy feliz.— dijo él bajito. Yo me voltee.

—Yo um... uh...— tartamudee nerviosamente.

—Bells a ellos ya no les importa,— susurro él. —Ellos saben por que. Simplemente están enojados por que no dijiste nada ni los defendiste. Los policías probablemente todavía piensen que fueron ellos lo que te lastimaron pero como que saben por que. Ellos no te guardan rencor. Ellos también te extrañan.— dijo Jake mientras yo contenía unas estúpidas lagrimas.

—¿Como te enteraste?— pregunte mi voz temblorosa por el dolor.

—Como que sospechaba que algo estaba mal. Me asuste. Así que amenace a Leah con huir de casa y venir aquí para ver si estabas bien, ella me dijo todo. Ella me conto sobre la estancia en el hospital y sobre los policías haciendo preguntas. Ella lo descubrió y yo lo descubrí. ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto?

—Porque, ¿cuál era el punto? De todos modos te ibas a ir.

—Lo se, pero me hubiera quedado. Me hubiera quedado a protegerte.— esto había pasado de ser un dulce momento a una ácida y dolorosa discusión sobre mi pasado. Realmente no me gustaba que Jake supiera. Era vergonzoso. Sentía que lo había decepcionado. Siempre le había prometido que me protegería y hallaría una forma de irme, antes de que empeorara.

Nunca lo hice.

—Lo se y es por eso que nunca dije nada. Eras solo un niño. Necesitabas irte con tu papá-

—Pero tu eres mi mejor amiga... que se joda, eres familia. La familia se protege...

—Pero también lastiman.

—yo no lo hubiera permitido, — dijo él tristemente. —No puedo creer que el te lastimo tanto. ¡Ese jodido bastardo! Yo le hubiera molido el cráneo. Siempre lo he odiado. Lo odiaba por la mierda que te hacía.

—Pero ahora se ha ido.

—Si, pero no creas que se ha olvidado de ti o de Renee.

—Por favor Jake, no hablemos de él ahora. Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí y no quiero arruinar la noche, —le rogué y el solo asintió. Enredo un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y me jalo hacia su pecho.

Esto no se sentía correcto. Estaba bien, por que era mi amigo y yo lo quería, pero simplemente no era la manera en que... _él _me hace sentir cuando me sostiene.

—Tienes razón, pero vamos, prométeme que al menos pensaras el ir a La Push.

—Nunca les agrade. Solamente era tu pálida amiga, — dije y el rio.

—Si les agradabas. La reservación es así por que eres un "demonio blanco", pero ellos te quieren,— dijo él y yo rodé mis ojos.

Me encamino a mi puerta y me dio un ultimo abrazo.

—Puedes quedarte. Mamá estaría feliz de verte de nuevo. Ahorita esta en el trabajo, pero estoy segura que regresara en unas cuantas horas,— sugerí.

—Bells, ya es muy tarde y tú tienes escuela. Ya le dije hola a tu mamá. Ve y descansa,— dijo él y me dio un ultimo abrazo de oso.

—Eres un fenómeno Black. Un gran fenómeno,— dije en su pecho y su risa vibro en mi rostro.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi después de que Jake se fue y me encamine a mi habitación. Había sido un día largo. Nunca me había sentido tan cansada. No es como si fuera pesado trabajar trasteando un caja registradora, pero había estado parada por cinco horas seguidas.

Abrí la puerta y tome una fuerte respiro mientras entraba en mi habitación. Estaba muy oscuro así que me acerque al interruptor de la luz y lo sentí antes de verlo.

—¡Mierda!— grite mientras mis ojos hallaban a Edward sentado en mi cama. Lucia tan cansado y triste, pero mas que nada, encabronado.

—No llamaste,— dijo él bajito y se levanto. Por alguna razón causo que diera un paso lejos de él. Dolor paso por su rostro mientras lo hacia.

—¿Qué carajos estas haciendo aquí?

—Espere por tu llamada,— sorbió su nariz. —Pero nunca paso. Estaba hasta la madre de preocupado. Comencé a pensar en todos estos jodidos escenarios involucrando a Charles. Luego llego aquí y tú no estas _aquí _ ¡y me encuentro con que estabas con el pendejo ese!— dijo él duramente y la ira en su rostro me asusto, me confundió. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo y sacudió su cabeza. Paso sus manos por su desastroso cabello y tomo un tembloroso respiro.

—Lo siento Bella,— susurro él rotamente. —Yo solo... no he estado bien últimamente.— dijo él y se sentó de nuevo en mi cama. Me acerque unos cuantos pasos hacia él y él solo se quedo viendo al piso.

—Olvide mi teléfono y no pude recordar tu numero. Iba a llamarte, lo juro,— susurre e inmediatamente me sentí estúpida ya que yo debería ser la enojada con él. Él también sabia eso.

—Esta bien. Es mi culpa,— suspiro él. Finalmente me miro y sonrió tristemente. —¿Él es tu mejor amigo, huh?

—Sip.

—Hmm, no se porque pero eso me alegra por ti, pero al mismo tiempo me encabrona con él.— le sonreí y me senté en la cama, lejos de él, pero todavía...

—¿Por qué estas aquí? — pregunte bajito y él no respondió ni me miro. Las sombras bajo sus ojos y la barba en su mandíbula lo hacían lucir mayor. El golpe en su ojo lucia peor y yo quería alcanzarlo y acariciarlo. Odiaba a Eric Yorkie. —¿Por qué estas aquí, Edward? — pregunte de nuevo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me quede por primera vez? Después de que vi a tu padre golpearte,— aclaro su garganta.—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si,— respondí no entendiendo a donde se dirigía con todo esto.

—Me he estado haciendo esa misma pregunta desde entonces. ¿Por que estoy aquí? Yo... —volteo su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos todavía no veían mios y tomo mi mano en la suya. —Algo simplemente seguía jalándome a esta habitación y a ti. No sabia que era, pero lo deje. Tal vez trate de luchar unas veces. actué como un imbécil a propósito, solo para alejarme. Pero puta no servía de nada. No recuerdo cuando paso, pero simplemente lo deje traerme a ti.—dijo él. Podía oír el nudo en su garganta y él trato de aclararlo.

Se acerco mas a mí y lentamente puso su rostro en mi cuello e inhalo. Lo deje. Quería que lo hiciera. Soy estúpida pero no podía hallar en mí el que me importara una mierda en este momento. _Esto se siente tan bien. Se siente correcto._

Él suspiro y presiono su frente en mi hombro. Mis brazos hallaron su camino alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo y él suspiro de nuevo. No se movió ni dijo nada y no me importo. Esto no iba a terminar bien y si podía extender lo bueno solo por unos cuantos segundos mas lo haría.

—Pensé que estaba tratando de protegerte. Creí que estaba salvándote y _estaba _tratando de hacer eso, pero... quería que tú me salvaras a mí. Ya se lo jodido o cursi que puede sonar, pero nunca me había sentido mas vivo hasta que me di cuenta que te necesito, te necesito Bella,— susurro la ultima parte y podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando como una idiota.

El beso mi hombro y beso mi cuello. Me estremecí por la calidez de sus suaves labios en mi piel. Él presiono sus labios en mi cuello de nuevo, esta ves quedándose un poco mas tiempo sobre mi piel. Jadee por lo bien que Sentía y pude sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello. Finalmente me miro a los ojos y presiono su nariz contra la mía. Su cálido aliento era intoxicante y perdí el aliento cuando el lamió sus labios. Sus labios se acercaron a los mios y quise alejarme.

—Por favor, perdoname Bella. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Lo siento. Nunca te volveré a fallar. — su hermosa, desesperada respiración causaba que mi cabeza girara y me enojara al mismo tiempo.

_¿En serio ha olvidado como ha actuado recientemente? ¿No sabia él, lo encabronada que estaba?_

_Claro que lo sabe, es por eso que esta tratando de compensarte y tu estas cayendo._

¿En serio pensó que lo iba a superar tan fácilmente?

Estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo con mi voz interior y distraída por la perfección que eran los labios de Edward, que no lo note cerrando el espacio entre nosotros. Tomo mi labio inferior en su cálida boca y yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Nunca había besado a alguien en mi vida y quería besarlo de vuelta. Quería saber que sentía dejarse llevar.

Él succiono mi labio inferior ligeramente y gentilmente lo jalo hasta que se resbalo fuera de su boca. Gemí. No tenia ni idea de como había dejado que eso pasara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, el había presionado firmemente sus labios en los míos.

Él me había lastimado.

_Los mismos labios que besaron a Tanya..._

Rápidamente me aleje y él lucía sorprendido. Quería gritarle, pero no me salia la voz. Se lanzo a mis labios de nuevo, pero me las arregle para reunir la suficiente fuerza para alejarme.

—No,— dije susurrando sin aliento.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunto él contra mis labios. Su cálido aliento golpeándome como droga.

—Por qué no quiero que te arrepientas luego. No seré capaz de soportarlo.

—¿Qué? Yo nunca podría...— la realización de lo que yo creía cruzó por sus ojos y removió su cara de la mía colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas. —Bella, no me arrepiento de nada contigo. Si me arrepiento de comportarme como un pendejo antes de que te conociera y luego como me he portado recientemente. Ya se que lo jodí, pero me pasaría toda una vida tratando de compensártelo.— me sentí como si sus manos estuvieran quemando a través de mis mejillas.

—¿Y por qué harías eso?

—Porque,— dijo él haciendo círculos en mis mejillas con sus pulgares. —Porque te quiero. Soy un jodido desastre sin ti. Ya te dije que te necesito y no te estoy echando mierdas. Se que probablemente ahora me odias y que la poca confianza que tenias en mi desapareció, pero te juro que jamas te decepcionare de nuevo.

Quite sus manos lejos de mi rostro y trate de alejarme de él, pero mi espalda termino contra la cabecera. Esto era demasiado. ¿Como es que me quería? No entendía esta necesidad que sentía por mí. ¿por que no podía simplemente dejarme en paz? ¿por que no podía simplemente dejar de confundirme?

—No tengo nada que darte. Además, pareces estar muy bien sin mi. Solo un una chica estúpida cualquiera. ¡Ya no tienes por que sentirte mal por mí! Eres libre de irte.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— pregunto enojado.

—Dices que me necesitas, pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. ¿Por qué me necesitas? ¿Por que alguien como tú necesitaría a alguien como yo? No lo entiendo. Simplemente no tiene nada de sentido para mí. — dije deseando no estar llorando en este momento, pero me rompí. Me había roto y él lo sabía. No era enteramente su culpa. Él me estaba pidiendo estar ahí para él. Pero era demasiado débil y el no era confiable. —¿Por qué me quieres?

—Por que, eres tú... siempre tú. Todo me decepciona. Mis padres verdaderos me fallaron. Mi nueva familia no entiende por que estoy tan jodidamente enojado con el mundo. Ellos esperan que este feliz con ellos, pero no se dan cuenta que si los necesito. No quiero su lastima. Quiero que por una vez me escuchen. Todos ven algo negativo en mi y siempre esperan que joda todo, así que lo hago. Me decepciono a mi mismo una y otra vez. Y luego... y luego estas tú.— susurro él y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla derecha.

—Estoy yo antes de ti y todo lo demás que es malo y luego... y luego estas tú. No puedo dejarte ahora. Soy un jodido egoísta. Trate de no serlo y alejarme de ti, pero termine jodiendo las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas. Se que te lastime, pero también quiero arreglar eso. Solo dejame. Dame una oportunidad. Haré lo que sea que quieras. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— me rogo y sacudí las lagrimas de mis ojos. Él hizo los mismos con las suyas y se resbalo hasta el piso quedando de rodillas frente a mí.

—Por favor, solo dime lo que quieres. Dime lo que necesitas.

—Solo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta. — dije rota y el asintió. Podía decir que estaba decepcionado de mi respuesta, pero no estaba lista para lo que realmente quería él. Ni siquiera podía creer que él me quisiera de ... esa manera. _¡Él me estaba besando!_

—Eso también esta bien. Puedo ser eso. Puedo ser tu amigo y luego tal vez algún día, puedas verme como ...mierda um... como ya sabes...— el rasco su cabeza. —Si pudieras verme como un novio o alguna mierda como esa. — no podía creer sus palabras y lo mire incrédulamente.

—¿Tú quieres ser mi que?

—Si, um...— me corto nerviosamente. No sabia si reírme de sus nervios o golpearlo por decir algo así de ridículo.

—Nunca he sido la novia de nadie y no se si seria bueno en ello. Solo soy una jodida, paranoica chica que no sabe mucho. Ni siquiera se como besar.

—Eso esta bien, yo puedo enseñarte. Yo también estoy jodido y soy paranoico. Ves, somos buenos juntos,— dijo él y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Edward, ni si quiera se si podemos ser conocidos. Un minuto estas besándote con Tanya y luego quieres ser mi...

—La odio. Me refiero a que ella no significa nada para mí. Solo lo hice para que pensaras lo peor de mí. Pero odie cada segundo de ese beso. Solamente quiero besarte a ti,— dijo él y se sentó de nuevo en mi cama. Acuno mis mejillas con sus manos y paso su pulgar por mi labio inferior. Me estremecí y renuentemente me aleje. Sus manos cayeron en su regazo.

—Amigos— dije severamente.

—Si... también podemos ser eso,— dijo él sonando irritado y vencido.

—Pero las cosas no pueden volver a la normalidad. Las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Tú cambiaste...

—No, solo actué diferente por que era parte de mi plan estúpido para alejarme de ti para así no arruinarte.

—¿Arruinarme? Yo ya estoy...

—No, no lo estas. Tu eres la mejor pinche persona que conozco. Nunca me sermoneas ni me juzgas. No dejas que nadie te destruya. Eres mas fuerte que la mayoría de las personas que conozco. Mas fuerte que yo. Lamento haber besado Tanya.

—No veo por que tienes que disculparte. No es como si fuéramos algo fuera de las débiles paredes de amistad que construimos. — como que me arrepentí de haber dicho esas cosas, debido a la mirada de dolor que golpeo el rostro de Edward.

—Lo se, pero te moleste. Me refiero a que si quería encabronarte, pero...

—¡Bueno lo lograste! Quería ... ugh quería golpearla y golpearte.

—Por favor,— se detuvo y lentamente me sonrió. —Estas celosa, — rio bajito.

—¡Oh callate! No te creas tanto. No estaba celosa. — dije irritada, aunque él estaba en lo cierto. Se rio de nuevo y le pegue en su brazo.

—Ouch,— se rio de nuevo.

—¡Lo que sea!

—Bella, lo siento. Lamento toda la mierda que hice. Por besar Tanya, casi patear el culo de Jacob y por pelear con Eric y por asustarte, lo lamento. No sabes lo mucho que me odie a mi mismo por asustarte.

—¿Por qué te peleaste con él? Creí que eran amigos.

—Nunca he sido amigo de ese pendejo. El pensó que era mi amigo, pero yo solo he tenido un amigo en toda mi vida y ese eres tú.

—Eso es dulce y todo, pero no respondiste mi pregunta de por que te metiste en una pelea con él,— dije y él rodo sus ojos.

—Bella, si lo has notado tu pequeño cambio de look tiene a todos los imbéciles del la escuela peleando y babeando por ti. Él estaba diciendo unas mierdas acerca uh, um... solo algo realmente irrespetuoso y cosas degradantes sobre ti.

—¿Peleaste por mi?

—Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba patear su culo por las asquerosas mierdas que dijo de ti,— dijo él y podía decir que se estaba encabronando de nuevo nada mas de pensarlo. —Jamas dejare que nadie te degeade de ese modo.

—Esta bien Edward, podemos ser amigos de nuevo.

—¿En serio? ¿Me perdonas?

—No lo se, no lo creo, pero tal vez con el tiempo. —él solo asintió. Sentía como si estuviera tomando lo que podía.

—Tenemos que asentar algunas reglas para nuestra amistad.—dije y él me cuestiono con sus ojos. —No mas peleas. Desde que hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos, te las has arreglado para meterte en peleas dos veces. tienes que parar esa mierda. — Él asintió. —No mas actuar como un pendejo si estas confundido y no te atrevas a tomas decisiones por mí. Dejas de fingir que sabes lo que es bueno para mí. Ni siquiera mi padre sabia hacía eso. Así que deja de pensar que lo sabes todo. ¿Como carajos sabes si yo te quiero cerca o no? — exclame y él se rio por mi irritación. —Y por ultimo... no puedes seguir colándote a mi habitación. — dije tristemente y su sonrisa se volvió un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— sonaba desesperado.

—Porque, solo causaría que perdiera lo que quiero. Yo caería por ti Edward Cullen y no me puedo permitir eso. No ahora. No confió en ti. Necesitamos distancia. Necesitamos actuar como amigos reales,— dije y él asintió débilmente. —Los amigos reales no se besan. No puedes quedarte aquí. No confío en mi misma y no confío en que tu te guardes para ti mismo.

—Me merezco eso,— dijo tristemente y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Esto no es un castigo. Es una regla. Por alguna razón te quiero cerca, Edward. La vez que me besaste, termine perdiéndote. Prefiero tenerte lejos y como un amigo que perderte de nuevo; para siempre.

—Pero eso es...— suspiro de frustración. — ¿Entonces como carajos se supone que debemos actuar?

—Puedes decirme hola en la escuela. Prestarme un lápiz cuando necesite uno, ayudarme con mi tarea cuando lo necesite o solo estar ahí cuando tenga un día malo. Preguntarme que esta mal cuando luzca enojada y hacerme reír. Solo ser mi amigo.

—¿Podemos salir? Puedo llevarte a Port Ángeles y comprarte cosas.

—Edward, no necesito que me compres nada.

—¿Todavía podemos salir? Fuera de tu habitación, obviamente.— pregunto él y yo sonreí por su persistencia.

—Seguro, ¿los amigos hacen eso, verdad?

—Si, todo el tiempo.

—Entonces supongo, seguro.

—Jodidamente increíble— me reí de él. —¿Cuando? ¿A que hora? ¿Quieres ir este fin de semana?

Puedo...

—Tengo que trabajar y le prometí a Jacob que visitaría a su padre después.

—Oh,— dijo el mirando a otro lado para esconder su decepcionó. Soy una persona débil pero estaba determinada a mantener mi peso.

—Um, el domingo no trabajo, por que los Newton no abren la tienda.— su cabeza se levanto.

—Si, puedo el domingo. ¿A donde quieres ir?

—A donde sea,— dije simplemente y asintió.

—Esta bien, destino donde sea, — dijo él y me dio una suave sonrisa. —¿Realmente me estas dando una oportunidad?

—No se por que pero, si, lo hago. Solo no _me _decepciones, ¿está bien?—

—Esta bien— susurro él.

—Deberías irte ahora. Es bastante tarde y necesito dormir.— Edward asintió. Se levanto y lo seguí hasta la ventana de mi balcón sintiéndome rara por que se estaba yendo muy temprano en la noche.

—¿Por que te vas a escondidas? Mi mamá ni siquiera esta aquí.

—Lo se, pero sera la ultima vez que lo haga. Una vez mas, solo por las memorias, — dijo él tristemente. No se porque me sentí decepcionada y melancólica por que él tenía razón. —Tal vez algún día te pida entrar y tu me dejes, como un vampiro. — dijo sonriendo y yo lo mire mientras trepaba hacia abajo y caminaba dentro de la noche.

—Sip, justo como a un vampiro. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero dejarte entrar. Tal vez algún día,— susurre dentro de mi ahora vacía habitación.

**En ingles "because he was probably listening to rap and he knew how much I hated that crap. " si rima!(: & buenooo, seguimos queriendo golpear a Bells por que no llamo o que, awws se los juro ame el capitulo Eddie ahí diciendo todo lo que siente *u* God lo mas bello, & Jake ... ahh que dicen ¿revieew? & me dicen absolutamente todo lo que piensan(: saben que me hacen ¡feliz! & buenoo ya saben adelanto en el blog & pueden seguirme en mi twitter /at/ verushix followme! XD**

**p.s Ortografía mas o menos... **

**~Oh si leen en ingles a nuestra lovely StewLuv, puh-lease! pasen a su nueva historia...**

**http: / / .net /s / 6789423 / 1 / Before_The_Second_Show#**

**Lemmony & un poco de angst (: ¡Genial!**


	22. Pequeño Espacio en el Corazón

**Yeah, aquí estoy & buenoo awws sorry no respondí reviews ): , pero sepan que los lei todos & los ame, ¡y hay nuevas lectoras, Bienvenidas! Que lindas así que les gusta la historia en serio, & bueno saben no me extiendo aquí esta Bella...**

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 22. Pequeño Espacio en el Corazón

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen quería ser mi novio.

¿Qué es lo que realmente significa eso?

¿Esta planeando una broma enfermiza?

¿Si quiera lo decía en serio?

Edward dejo mi habitación y se suponía que dormiría, pero estar pensando y mi obsesión por las palabras de Edward me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Nunca había tenido un novio. Nunca un chico me había pedido salir. Ahora, el único chico que pensé que era imposible, me expreso su deseo de ser mi novio algún día. ¡_Mi _novio!

El pensamiento me puso nerviosa. ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente él veía en mi? Yo, la plana y no popular chica, era el objeto de sus deseos. _¿Acabo de referirme a mi misma como un objeto? _Estaba tan confundida y re asustada. Por supuesto no tenia planes de ser la novia de Edward. Apenas podía verme a mi misma como su amiga. La manera en que él había estado actuando últimamente, era suficiente para que le dijera que se fuera al infierno y no regresara. El decirle que besara mi traserolicioso culo -como Ángela lo había llamado- y olvidar todo sobre él. Él me encabrono y lastimo mis sentimientos mas de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Su presencia anoche me recordó lo mucho que lo había extrañado y necesitado. Si, necesitaba a mi emo y auto destructivo Edward. ¿Estaba loca? Tal vez. Pero su calidez era una adicción y nunca tenia suficiente.

Había sido golpeada y pisoteada toda mi vida. Naturalmente temía y dudaba todo y a todos en mi vida. Había construido paredes alrededor que mantenían a Alice Cullen y a Ángela Weber lejos y a una distancia sana y mantuvo el lado de la pared de Edward protegida por bien armados soldados y tanques de guerra. Aun así el siempre amenazo con derrumbarlas sin ningún problema. El podía caminar directo en mi alma y clamar victoria. El podía hacerlo tan fácilmente y no tenía ni idea.

¿Que tal si me convencía a mi misma de que podía ser la novia de Edward?

¿Que podría mantenerlo alrededor? Seguro se cansaría de mi eventualmente o se aburriría y se iría. Yo no era como esas otras chicas que reían, coqueteaban y sabían acerca de moda y esas mierdas brillosas. Yo no seria lo que él estaba buscando. Estaba segura de que él me dejaría por alguien mucho mas interesante, alguien tan bella como él. No podía y no seria capaz de vivir con eso.

Podríamos ser amigos... tal vez.

—Bebé te ves cansada y un poco triste,— dijo mi madre mientras me llevaba a la escuela.

—No dormí bien. Demasiado en mi cabeza,— murmure.

—Pensé que hoy estarías de mejor humor. Ahora que Jacob regreso, pensé que estarías saltando de alegría.

Debería estarlo. Quiero decir, lo estaba. Me desperté hoy y de hecho esperaba por que progresara el día. No podía esperar para ver a Jake pero ni siquiera él podía mantener los pesados pensamientos y sentimientos lejos. Sentimientos por Edward...

—Estoy feliz. Él va a pasar por mi a la escuela hoy y me va a llevar al trabajo,— trate de convencer a mi mamá. —también quiere revisar la camioneta. Tal vez sea capaz de arreglarla.

—No me importa llevarte a casa o la escuela, bebé. Me recuerda cuando eras pequeña,— dijo mamá, pero ni siquiera ella se podía mentir tanto a ella misma. Nada era lindo o cálido acerca de mi niñez. Hasta los viajes en la escuela eran temibles.

—Si, pero no quiero arruinar tu sueño. Acabas de llegar a casa hace una hora. Ahorita mismo deberías estar en la cama.

—Cariño, estoy bien. ¿Qué es otra hora despierta? Además, Jake esta demasiado ocupado con la mudanza y con asentarse en la escuela,— se preocupo mi madre y yo reí oscuramente.

—Estoy segura de que Jake es todo un niño de escuela ahora.

—Hubiera sido genial si él hubiera ido al Instituto de Forks, así podría estar contigo.

—Lo se, pero el pude cuidarse solo.— mi madre rió. Mi teléfono vibro asustándome hasta la madre.

Era un mensaje de Edward.

—¿Tienes un teléfono?— pregunto mi mamá y casi me golpeo a mi misma por mostrarlo.

—Um si... fue un regalo de Edward.

—Oh, bueno ese Edward si que sabe que tipo de regalos darle a una chica.— no pude evitar irritarme con el entusiasmo detrás de la voz de mi madre.

—Solo es un amigo mamá, — murmure.

—Uh huh.

Como sea.

Abrí la bandeja de entrada de mi teléfono y me dí cuenta de que tenia diez mensajes sin leer y todos de la única persona que tena mi numero, Edward. Leí el primero y me odia mi misma por la gran sonrisa que sentí en mi rostro.

_'No puedo esperar mas para verte en la escuela. Estoy hasta la madre de emocionado. Creo que asuste a toda mi familia esta mañana. Te veo alla.'_

Me tomo unos minutos acostumbrarme al teclado, pero aun así me las arregle para mal escribir unas palabras. _¡Malditos teléfonos!_

_También estoy emocionada._

Presione el botón de enviar, antes de que cambiara de opinión, pero por supuesto me arrepentí tan pronto como el teléfono me aseguro que el mensaje había sido enviado.

Lei sus otros mensajes. Ocho de ellos eran de anoche. Seguía preguntándome si estaba bien y donde estaba. Me sentí mal que no traia mi teléfono en el momento en que me envío esos mensajes. Sabia lo mucho que Edward se preocupaba y sobre pensaba las cosas. Deseaba haber podido evitarle la preocupación.

Su ultimo mensaje fue del día después que peleo con Eric.

_Me esforzare por cuidar muy bien de ti._*****

Sonreí por la letra de Van Morrison y pude sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

Maldito Edward y su mensaje de texto.

Mamá me dejo y lo que pensé que seria como cualquier otro día, se volvió uno inusual.

Encontré a Alice y a Ángela esperando por mi. Creí que dirían hola y se irían por su propio camino, pero en su lugar caminaron conmigo hacia mi casillero. Tanya y Rosalie hicieron unas caras de confusión y bromas, pero Alice y Ángela parecía no importarles. Agarre mis cosas y me dirigí hacia Matemáticas con Ángela y Alice a mis lados.

—¡Hey Swan!— rió Jessica. —Luciendo bien perra. Ese pequeño cambio de imagen te funciono.

—Callate Jessica, te creerá, eso es muy jodido de tu parte.— la molesto Tanya.

—Si, todos sabemos que aunque rocíes un pedazo de mierda con brillos, simplemente es solo un pedazo de mierda,— dijo Rosalie en tono serio. Podía sentir la ira golpear en mi pecho. No entendía su odio por mi.

Había aguantado sus mierdas por años y algo en mi despertó. Era tan frustrante que ella no pudiera encontrar a nadie mas para molestar. ¿No podía simplemente dejarme en paz?

Camine hacia la banda de Zorras y me pare frente a Rosalie. Ella era mucho mas alta que yo, pero la ira corriendo por mis venas me hizo sentir mas fuerte. Podía con ella. Me puse en su rostro y ella parecía un poco sorprendida por mi repentino brote de valentía. Alice y Ángela trataron de jalarme, pero las ignore.

—¿Qué paso Isabella?¿se te acabo el brillo?— bromeo Rosalie y sus estúpidas amigas rieron de nuevo.

—Si, de hecho me estaba preguntando si podía tomar algo del tuyo. Yo se que te bañas de esa cosa,— dije y pude oír a Alice y Ángela riendo detrás de mi. La sonrisa de Rosalie se desvaneció y me fulmino con la mirada.

—Eres realmente estúpida Swan. Hay cuatro de nosotras y solo estas tú.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿aventarme brillos? Oh espera, hacer chistes estúpidos, por que tu gusanoso cerebro no puede procesar nada mas.

—¿Crees que eres muy linda ahora, no es así? — dijo Rosalie y paso sus nudillos sobre mi mejilla. La golpee lejos y ella solo se rió. —Wow, maquillaje y ropa que de hecho si te queda te hacen _toda _una perra.

—Si, bueno _tú _no necesitas nada de maquillaje. Es natural para ti. Eres una perra y punto.— pude ver lo que mis palabras le hicieron a través de sus ojos. Tome una respiración profunda mientras ella levantaba su mano.

—Tú pequeña...— ella iba a golpearme cuando una mano atrapo la suya a medio camino.

—¡Carajo no te atrevas a tocarla!— dijo Edward y se paro frente a mi protectivamente.

—Jodete, imbécil,— grito Rosalie y jalo su mano fuera de la de él. —Esa pequeña perra...

—Cierra la puta boca. Necesitas sacar a tus amiguitas y tu brilloso trasero lejos de aquí,— dijo Edward antes de que voltease a verme. —¿Estas bien?— asentí y él me sonrió.

—Como sea,— resoplo Rosalie y se alejo con el resto de los demonios rubios siguiéndola.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso Bella?— pregunto él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué fue que?

—¡Eso!— agito su mano con desdén hacia Rosalie. —Eso fue jodidamente asombroso. Ya era tiempo de que alguien le dijera a Rosalie la fea verdad. Pero, tú me sorprendiste completamente. Eres oficialmente una ruda.

—¡Yo diría! — bromeo Alice. De repente, me di cuenta lo que había pasado. Había una pequeña multitud mirando mi pequeña obra y pude sentir el sonrojo de vergüenza.

—No lo se. Dios mio, ¿acabo de decirle a Rosalie Hale que es una perra?— pregunte preocupada y Edward asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Sip, y en su cara. Estoy orgulloso de ti Swan— palmeo mi hombro como si hubiera hecho algo recomendable. No pude evitar reírme. —Te encaminare a tu primera clase.— tomo sin preguntar mi libro de matemáticas de mis manos y camino hacia mi clase de Matemáticas después de que Alice y Ángela se despidieran.

—La próxima ves que quieras patear el culo de Rosalie, no estés cargando un enorme libro de matemáticas. A menos que vayas a golpearla con el,— bromeo Edward mientras caminaba a su lado. Lucia un poco mas vivo hoy que en las ultimas semanas, todavía lucia cansado, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro y caminaba con alegría en sus pasos. Su cabello bronce era el mismo desastre de siempre y se había afeitado las barba mostrando así su hermosa mandíbula.

—Luces hermoso hoy. — inmediatamente me encogí por mi vomito verbal, pero Edward solo se rió. —Lo siento,— murmure mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi salón.

—No te preocupes Bella, ya se que soy hermoso.— me dio mi libro y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Un poco imbécil, ¿no crees?

—Nah, solo un poco convencido.

—¿Estas convencido de que eres hermoso? — pregunte y juguetonamente lo empuje un poco con una mano. Él atrapo mi mano antes de que cayera a mi lado. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los mios y llevo mi mano a sus labios. Plasmo un tierno beso en ella y me sonrió. Su sonrisa era dulce y cálida. Me hizo suspirar. Rápidamente mire a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta de que todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos e ignorando el hecho de que Edward Cullen estaba sosteniendo mi mano. _Mi_ mano. Me voltee a verlo a él de nuevo y el sonrió. Llevo mis manos de nuevo a sus labios, pero esta vez beso mi muñeca. Podía sentir el sonrojo apresurarse a mis mejillas y odiaba que él tuviera este efecto en mi.

—Eres tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas,— dijo él y aparto una hebra de cabello tras de mi oreja. Como la tonta débil que soy, me sonroje aun mas y deje de respirar. — Bueno, eres hermosa todo el tiempo, pero creo que mi favorito es cuando te sonrojas.— podía sentir las mariposas en mi estomago y mis rodillas se sentían como gelatina.

_¡Ten un poco de jodido control Swan!_

—¡Amigos!— dije y rudamente quite mi mano de entre las suyas, pero él no dejo de sonreír o de lucir tan jodidamente lindo.

—Solo porque seamos amigos, no significa que no se me esta permitido coquetear contigo,—dijo él y brevemente acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

—¿Tú-tú- tú estabas coqueteando conmigo?

—Si.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que me gustas Swan.— rápidamente escape de su mirada y mire mis pies.

—Um... uh yo...

—No tienes que hacer o decir nada Bella. Voy a pelear por ti. Tanto como me dejes. Lo que sea necesario.

—¿Vas a pelear por mi? No peleas, ¿recuerdas?— él rió.

—No seas una sabelotodo Bella.— acaricio mi mejilla de nuevo y me ladee ante su toque antes de que se alejara. — Te veo en el almuerzo.

Edward me siguió afuera a la hora del almuerzo y nos sentamos en el árbol de siempre. Él me dijo que Alice y Rosalie no se hablaban as y trato de convencerme de que no era mi culpa. Insistió en que a Alice nunca le agrado Rosalie. Él dijo que definitivamente iba a ser incomodo dado que Alice salia con el hermano de Rosalie.

El resto del almuerzo fue pasado en conversaciones acerca de nada importante, compartiendo galletas y riendo como si nada malo hubiera pasado. También solo nos quedamos en silencio, con mi cabeza en su hombro y su barbilla descansando en lo alto de la mia. Pero era una comodidad saludable estar cerca de él. La calidez que su hombro me daba y su olor a 'Edward' era todo lo que necesitaba. Mi corazón quería hablarme y rogarme que lo dejara entrar, pero lo fulmine con la mirada y le dije que fuera listo y cuidadoso. Además, él solo dijo que quería ser mi novio. Él nunca dijo nada sobre la palabra con 'A'. Así que tranquilizate corazón. Por ahora simplemente podemos disfrutar de su compañía. Era mas sano de este modo. Podía decir que él también estaba disfrutando nuestra hora del almuerzo también ya que esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro no se iba. Quería que esto fuera así para siempre. Lo quería junto a mi. Siempre.

Sin él, no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Yo también lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba como él decía que me necesitaba a mi. Él hacia que el dolor en mi corazón se fuera y no me sentía sola. No podía recordar nada bueno que me hubiera pasado en las ultimas semanas sin pensar en Edward. Aunque él había roto mi corazón aunque había actuado como un idiota, lo necesitaba. No me importaba lo que una chica mas lista haría. Ella podía irse y joderse sola.

No iba a dejar caer me guardia y decirle que lo había perdonado o que confiaba en él, porque no lo hacia. Pero lo necesitaba cerca. Muy cerca. Se sentía maravilloso y me gustaba el sentimiento. Solía pensar que no podía sentir nada que no fuera miedo, pero este nuevo sentimiento estaba empujándose, llamando la atención y yo le aplaudí rogándole por que se repitiera una vez mas. Era cálido y feliz. Edward me hacia feliz.

—Es hora de volver al infierno,— suspiro mientras miraba la hora en su teléfono. Estaba a punto de pararse, cuando me aferre a su brazo con mis manos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterré mi cara en el. Por el sonido que hizo podía decir que estaba sorprendido, pero lo necesitaba un rato mas. Inhale su esencia y bese la deliciosa piel de su cuello causando que él suspirara. Finalmente enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi y me jalo fuertemente hacia su pecho.

—Te necesito,— susurre en su cuello. —Nunca mas me empujes lejos.— él me jalo aun mas contra su pecho.

—No lo Haré. Lo juro. Te necesito mas de lo que te imaginas Bella,— se hizo un poco para atrás y presiono su frente contra la mia. —Eres todo para mi,— susurro él y yo cerré mis ojos, esperando que pudiera hacer que esto durara para siempre. —Todo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.— abrí mis ojos para hallarlo viendo a mis labios. Sabia lo que quería, pero él no se estaba moviendo. Edward estaba siguiendo las reglas y por eso se merecía una recompensa. Le sonreí y el sonrió de vuelta creando un pequeño hoyuelo en un lado de su boca. Halle mi clave y lo bese. Él tomo un tembloroso respiro y tembló mientras yo dejaba mis labios un poco mas. Sabia dulce y podía oler el chocolate de las galletas. Me podría haber tomado un rato mas en quitarme, pero no pude evitarlo.

Cuando me quite Edward me miro con boca y ojos abiertos. Me reí y me acurruque en su cuello de nuevo.

—Bella— dijo él sin aliento.

—Hmm.

—Podías al menos advertirme y así no lucir como un tonto. Eso fue increíble. Ni siquiera me besaste en los labios, pero creo que ese es el mejor beso de todos. — me reí mas por su tono de voz. Sonaba impresionado.

—Hoy te sientes valiente. Enfrentándote a Rosalie y besándome. Creo que me gusta esta Bella. Quiero decir siempre me gusto Bella, pero creo que tengo un lugar suave para Bella valiente.

—Creo que a ella le gustas también,— dije y me movi fuera de sus brazos y de vuelta al árbol.

—¿En serio?

—Si Cullen realmente lo creo. — esta vez el me abrazo y yo jadee, pero sonreí a su felicidad.

—Bella.

—¿Si?

—Antes de que todo se arruine de nuevo. Tengo que decirte algo. Es mas como confesar algo. No estoy muy orgulloso de ello, pero tengo que decírtelo. — me aleje de su abrazo y le arquee una ceja.

—Bella,— tomo un respiro profundo. —por favor no me odies por esto, pero tienes que saber o te perderé para siempre. Y no puedo aceptar eso. No puedo perderte, nunca. —él apretó mis manos. —La razón por la que me acerque a ti en primer lugar...— puse mi mano sobre su boca. No podía con mas negatividad. Solo quería un nuevo comienzo.

—Por favor no mas. Solo... no puedo... empecemos de nuevo. Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea ahora ya no importa. Miranos, de hecho somos buenos. No lo arruines. Este es nuestro nuevo comienzo. Olvida el pasado. Solo olvida lo que sea que fuera.

—Pero Bella...— la campana sonó y me dí cuenta de que llegaríamos tarde a nuestra siguiente clase. Rápidamente me levante y él me siguió. Me encamino a mi siguiente clase y esta vez las personas estaban mirando, pero a él parecía no importarle y puso una mano en mi espalda mientras caminábamos.

Los días siguientes eran lo mismo. Edward caminaba conmigo a clases y se sentaba conmigo afuera a la hora del almuerzo. El día que llovió, nos sentamos debajo del patio de la escuela. Solo nosotros dos.

No hubo repetición del beso o de la conversación que tuvimos, y el no parecía presionar nada de nuevo. Edward me llevo a casa de la escuela el resto de la semana y todavía lucia enojado cuando hablaba de Jacob recogiéndome del trabajo. Si él quería ser mi amigo, tenia que entender que quería a Jacob en mi vida. El viernes, le pregunte a Edward si podía ver mi camioneta ya que Jake no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando Edward me dijo que no sabia nada sobre arreglar camionetas o autos, por que claramente lo recuerdo arreglando mi camioneta cuando apenas empezábamos a hablar. Esa es la única razón por la que se lo pedí. Trato de verla, pero se rindió y me dijo que no quería 'joderla aun mas'. Así que eso fue todo. Se ofreció a que Emmet la checara, pero rápidamente lo retiro mientras le confesaba mi inquietud al tener a Emmet alrededor.

Tendría simplemente que esperar por Jacob.

Tenia una hora libre antes del trabajo y decidí invitar a Edward a mi casa. Después de todo, los amigos se pueden visitar los unos a los otros y sentarse en el sillón de la sala. Él me espero en el sillón mientras iba a alistarme para el trabajo, me apresure para no desperdiciar nada del tiempo que tenía con él.

Simplemente nos sentamos en el sillón hablando acerca de lo que quería hacer el domingo. No tenia ni idea ya que nunca había salido a ningún lugar interesante. Él me prometió que nos divertiríamos y yo solo asentí y estuve de acuerdo. Mi madre llego a casa justo cuando Edward estaba caminando fuera de mi casa. Le pregunto si podía llevarme al trabajo y llevarme a la escuela en las mañanas si mi camioneta no era arreglada y mi madre estuvo de acuerdo sin titubear. Luego, cuando el no estaba mirando, ella me guiño el ojo y yo rodé mi ojos.

Cuando Edward llego a la tienda de los Newton, destrabe mi cinturón y le agradecí por el aventón. Estaba a punto de abrir mi puerta para salir, cuando el agarro mi mano y me jalo hacia él. Beso mi mejilla y sonrió mientras se alejaba. Probablemente estaba sonriendo por como mi boca caía abierta.

—¿Sabes que he notado?— pregunto con una sonrisilla en su rostro.

—Que no tienes modales,— dije y él rio.

—No. He notado que ya no tiemblas mas. Ya no te asustas cuando jalo tu mano o te vas a otro mundo. Estas aquí conmigo. Ya no tienes miedo,— dijo él suavemente mientras miraba por su ventana.

—No ya no temo,— respondí de vuelta y él sonrió de nuevo.

—Nunca mas debes de tenerlo,—susurro mientras timaba mi mano y la besaba. —Siempre estare aquí para ti.

Me pase la tarde trabajando con una sonrisa y un sentimiento de mareo en mi pecho. El sábado, el padre de Mike me dejo salir temprano ya que no había clientes y Jacob estaba mas que feliz de llevarme a La Push.

—Estoy muy emocionada por ver a tu papá,— dije de camino alla.

—Lo se, yo también lo estoy. Te apuesto a que empieza a caminar en cuanto te vea. Solo quedate afuera de la casa y empieza a gritar su nombre. Estoy seguro que saltara y correra hacia ti. Deberíamos probarlo.

—¡Jake!

—¿Qué?—se rió.

—¿Por qué te burlas de tu papá?

—Lo hago en su cara y él se ríe de eso también. Bella, él sabe que no puede caminar. ¿Por que deberíamos estar tristes por eso? Él se ríe porque bromeo sobre ello en lugar de sentirme mal por él,— dijo Jake y se encogió de hombros.

—De hecho es como que un poco dulce.

—Lo se,— rió él.

Jake se paso los veinte minutos que se lleva llegar a La Push, hablando de como Paul se había vuelto un completo imbécil y como piensa que Quil es un perdedor. Se rio de ello, pero se puso serio cuando comenzó a hablar de Sam. De acuerdo con Jake, todos en la reserva amaban a Sam. Ayudo alrededor y era amigo de todos, pero Jake no confiaba en él. Él termino con Leah, con quien había estado saliendo por cuatro años y ahora estaba saliendo con Emiliy, la prima de Leah.

Jake creía que algo raro había pasado entre Leah y Sam por que, ahora Leah era fría, distante y callada. No tenia amigos. Se pasaba el tiempo escondida en su habitación y cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse a ella, ella se portaba como una perra con ellos.

—Creo que es lesbiana,— bromeo Jake.

—¿Debes de bromear sobre todo?— le pregunte irritada.

—Lo siento Bells, pero trate de ser amigo de Leah de nuevo porque en aquellos días ella era genial, ¿Recuerdas? Como sea, pero ella me mando a volar completamente. Dolió, porque yo no soy el que rompió con ella y luego salio con su prima. Me agradaba Leah, pero ahora se ha vuelto una completa perra.

—¿Como sabes por lo que ella ha pasado?

—Solo porque un tipo te engañe, no significa que tengas que agarrarla contra el mundo.

—Si algo malo te pasa a ti, no esta mal el sentirte como una mierda o estar enojado. ¿Por que debe ella de estar feliz? Tal vez lo único que necesita es a alguien que no la presione y que de hecho la escuche o que simplemente este ahí.— Jake no dijo nada de vuelta, porque el sabia que estaba molesta y que tal vez me estaba usando a mi misma como ejemplo.

Manejamos en silencio el resto del tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa, se disculpo por ser un idiota y lo perdone, por que raramente es un idiota. Billy no comenzó a caminar pero, cuando me agache a saludarlo, Jake comenzó a reír como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo.

Imbécil.

Billy hizo spaghetti para Jake y para mi y hablo acerca de lo feliz que estaba de verme de nuevo. Después de eso, Jake me llevo por la reserva donde vi a Quil y a Embry. Ambos estaba en primaria la ultima vez que lo vi. Había estado nerviosa por ver a alguien cercano a mi edad por miedo a que tal vez me odien o me culpen por lo que paso hace años, pero nadie me miro feo. Las personas que recordaba, me recordaban y hasta me hicieron regalos, abrazos e invitaciones a sus casa, pero Jake les dijo que que tenia que ir a casa pronto.

Paul era un idiota, pero estaba totalmente bien conmigo y Jared se reto a si mismo a invitarme a salir y Jake lo amenazo con patearle el trasero. Jake no intento que viera de nuevo a Sam, pero la reserva no era muy grande así que terminamos topándonos con él. Fue dulce conmigo y actuó como si Jake fuera un amigo cercano. Sin embargo, después que se fue, Jake le escupió una sarta de profanidades y yo rodé mis ojos.

Nos quedamos con Paul, Jared y un pequeño chico llamado Seth en el parque. Los chicos me hicieron reír y no me sentí rara de ser la única chica en el grupo.

—Así que Bella, has sido amiga de Jake desde los pañales. ¿Cuando es que ustedes dos finalmente lo van a hacer?— pregunto Jared y Jake lo golpeo por la cabeza.

—Técnicamente, yo ya estaba fuera de los pañales cuando Jake nació,— dije y Jake se rió.

—Y posiblemente podríamos estar relacionados en una forma rara, así que eso seria enfermo,— dijo Jake y me guiño el ojo. — al menos _yo_ no estoy caliente por _mi_ prima.

—Callate viejo. Ella es sexy, es todo lo que digo.— se defendió Jared y todos reímos. Los chicos me callaron cuando vieron a Leah caminando hacia su casa.

—Hey Leah ¡ven y dile hola a Bella!¡Por fin volvió!— le grito Paul pero Leah solo me miro y siguió caminando. —Perra,— murmuro Paul.

—Viejo cierra la puta boca. Eso fue jodidamente grosero,— dijo Jake y Paul no dijo nada de nuevo. Le sonreí a Jake quien orgullosamente me asintió. Después de otra hora de bromas, risas y conversaciones sin sentido. Me despedí de los chicos prometiendo que volvería pronto.

—Jake vas a cegar a los conductores del carril contrario con esa sonrisa tuya,— lo moleste mientras me llevaba a casa.

—Ha-ha Bells,— se rio— es que estoy tan malditamente feliz. Mi papá no había actuado tan genial desde que nos fuimos. Creo que quiere adoptarte. Siempre supe que eras su persona favorita.

—Bueno, el sería un papá genial.

—Si, creo que como que se siente culpable por... ya sabes...

—¿Mi papá?

—Si,— suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Por que lo haría? Él no es responsable por como actuó Padre.

—Si, pero él creció con él. Se siente como si debería de haber sabido la manera en la que él iba a ser contigo y que el debió quedarse en Forks y decirle a alguien. Siente como si hubiéramos podido hacer algo por ti.

—¿Por qué sentirse mal por algo que ocurrió en el pasado? Además, puedes crecer con alguien toda tu vida y no conocerlos realmente. Como iba Billy a saber que su mejor amigo haría...

—Ni siquiera lo digas. — me corto Jake. —me enoja solo escuchar sobre eso.— sus fosas nasales le quemaban y no dije nada mas.—Ahora que estamos aquí Bells, prometó nunca nunca dejarte desprotegida. Tal vez sea joven y estúpido, pero soy grande y voy a hacerlo pelear como hombre.

—Jake mi héroe,— dije y tome su mano en la mia. — Sabes, solía pensar que estaba sola en el mundo y que nadie me ayudaría. Solía pensar que moriría sola. Eventualmente él me terminaría...— susurre y Jake apretó mi mano.

—No digas mierdas como esa, Bells. Me enferma.

—Es la verdad. Pero ahora me siento abrumada de protección. Como que me gusta.—sonreí.

—¿Quién mas se ofreció?

—Um... Edward.

—¿Edwin? — rodé mis ojos y él sonrió. —¿Así que están hablándose de nuevo?

—Si. Creo que volvimos a ser como eramos antes, pero mejor.

—¿Cómo es que es mejor?

—Yo no solo, um, uh...

—Te gusta ¿no es así?— pregunto Jake y me arqueo una ceja. Suspire profundamente en resignación. Sabia la respuesta. Podía negarlo, pero estaría traicionando mi corazón. Podía decirme a mi misma que no era un movimiento inteligente, pero ahora era muy tarde. Me sentía consumida por este sentimiento y la palabra 'gustar' no me parecía lo suficientemente buena.

—Si,— susurre como si diciéndolo bajito me salvaría de las palabras de Jake.

—¿De esa manera?

—Si.— creo que esta era la primera vez que había admitido eso a mi misma o a alguien mas.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde toda la vida.— era la verdad. Siempre me había 'gustado' Edward y ahora había venido a darme cuenta.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—No lo creo...

—Bien,— dijo Jake firmemente y me voltee a verlo.

—¿Por qué es eso bueno?— pregunte y el sacudió su cabeza.

—Hombres. Cuando saben que te tienen, actúan como imbéciles por que saben que no te iras. Te tienen atrapada. Sus verdaderos colores salen después de eso.

—Edward no es así,— dije defensivamente.

—Bells, solo escuchame. No dejes que se note enseguida. Quiero decir, si quieres ser toda amorcito cariñitos con este tipo, hazlo. Pero no dejes que él sienta que tiene todo de ti. Tú quieres mantener ese miedo en él. Ese miedo de que tal vez tú vueles lejos como un pájaro. En este caso un cisne,— dijo él y me hizo cosquillas en un lado. Golpee su brazo lejos después de reírme hasta que las lagrimas de risa caían por mi rostro.

—Edward es lo opuesto.

—¿Como es eso?

—Él actuó como un imbécil antes y luego ya fue amable.

—Huh.

—Sip, ya conozco sus verdaderos colores. Y amo cada uno de ellos.

—¿Amas?

—¡No empieces! Era solo una expresión.— el rió.

—¿Que tiene de malo el amor?

—No se lo que es.

—¡Quiero saber lo que es el amor! ¡Quiero que me lo muestres Edwin!— canto Jake en un tono horrible y yo reí.

—¡Callate! ¡Así no va la canción!

—Oh, bueno te queda mejor de ese modo,— se rio mientras pasábamos el letrero de 'Bienvenidos a Forks' — Solo se cuidadosa, Bells. No le des tu corazón a este tonto enseguida. Deja que te de el suyo primero. No le dejes saber que puede tener el tuyo si es lo que él quiere.

—Creo que ya es de él.

—No olvides que yo estoy en ese corazón y Renee, mi papá y yo de nuevo. — rio él. — Cuida bien de el y únicamente deja entrar a la persona correcta. Hay únicamente mucho espacio ahí. Si lo rompe, todo estaremos jodidos y yo lo matare. — bese su mano y abrace su gran brazo.

—Eres el hermano falso mas dulce del mundo,— susurre mientras me acurrucaba en su hombro.

—Si lo se. Hey he intentado decirte algo acerca de Edwin...

—¡Edward!

—Si él.

—¿Qué hay acerca de él?

—Siento que lo he visto antes.

—¿En serio?

—Si, tiene un rostro demasiado familiar y su voz también. Me he estado preguntando donde lo he visto antes. Trato y pienso hacia atras, pero todo lo que consigo son malos recuerdos.

—Estas inventando eso.

—No, Bells, es en serio. Lo averiguare. Lo juro.—dijo Jake y yo rodé mis ojos. Finalmente dimos vuelta en mi calle y desde una cuantas casa abajo vi el Volvo de Edward y un auto negro.

Mientras nos acercábamos me dí cuenta que era un auto del FBI.

—Oh mierda...— susurre y Jake apretó su agarre en mi. Mientras se estacionaba junto al Volvo de Edward, mire a mi alrededor en pánico.

—Bells, calmate,— dijo Jake preocupado deteniendo mi temblorosa mano derecha. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando. — estoy seguro que si estuvo aquí, el FBI ya lo hubiera atrapado. — tome una respiración profunda y abrí mi puerta. Camine hacia mi casa con Jake justo a mi lado y el envolvió un brazo en mi cintura.

Trague saliva y con mi mano temblorosa abrí la puerta.

Edward y mi madre estaban sentados en el sillón escuchando al agente Molina quien dejo de hablar mientras Jacob y yo entrabamos. Edward salto del sillón y corrió hacia mi. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi y me jalo lejos de Jake.

—¡Gracias a Dios que estas aquí!—suspiro de alivio y me jalo mas a su cuerpo.

—Edward ¿que esta pasando? — me ahogue mientras veía las lagrimas de mi madre. Edward beso mi cuello y mis mejillas y me acurruco mas cerca de él. Casi parecía como si no pudiera sostenerme lo suficientemente cerca de él. —Edward por favor dime. ¿Que esta pasando?— le rogué y el sollozo en mi cuello.

—Siempre te protegeré. Siempre, lo juro.

—Edward por favor,

—Han visto a tu padre,— finalmente confeso. Visite ese lugar que mas odiaba. Ese lugar en mi mente del que temía tal vez nunca regresara.

_Te traeré de vuelta._

Recordé las palabras de Edward y con eso cerré mis ojos y caí en la nada, mientras agarraba la camisa de Edward como si en eso se me fuera la vida.

***'I'll do my best to take good care of you' aws siento que se oye mejor en ingles pero bueno se los traduje.(: , & OmG, Padre, dios, si se que las deje así de WTF? Pero I promise apurame con el siguiente & ahh que dice review ¿si, no? XD awws sabes sus reviews me alimentan lol, & como siempre adelanto en el blog & si quieren siganme en twitter, /at/ verushix para cualquier duda queja o reclamo ahí ando,(:**

**P.S Capitulo igual para mis 'TweetGirls' love ya niñas!~**


	23. El Amor Duele

**Aws, como siempre aquí ando, y bueno el capitulo de hoy se llama así por la canción '_Love Hurts'_ de _Incubus_, otra super banda escuchenlos en serio, y bueno igual ¡gracias por los reviews! (: en serio lamento no responder pero no tengo mucho tiempecin, entra la escuela y RL, nada mas no, & bueno ya con mi bla bla bla... aquí esta Eddie..**

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 23. El Amor Duele

**EPOV**

—¿Estás bien? — le pregunte a Bella mientras la sostenía en mis brazos. Estábamos sentados en su sillón mientras los demás en la sala nos miraban. Antes de que ella me pudiera dejar de nuevo la sacudí y le rogué que se quedara.

Esta vez Bella se quedo. No se fue a ese lugar en su mente.

Tomo profundas respiraciones tratando de calmarse mientras tallaba sus brazos. Su madre lucia confundida y sabia que no tenia ni idea que Bella se iba o que estaba tan jodidamente asustada del monstruo ese con el que se caso. Estaba tan estresado acerca de lo de Charles y preocupado por Bella que quería desquitarme con Renee por ser tan jodidamente estúpida. Quería culpar a alguien y ella parecía la mas apropiada. Pero me controle por que si Bella no la culpaba, ¿quien carajos ero yo? Además, mi Bella justo ahora necesitaba paz.

—¿Donde esta él?—pregunto Bella y se sintió como un gancho derecho a mis entrañas. Podía decir que ella estaba asustada y deseaba poder hacer algo mas que asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien. La maldita verdad era que no sabia. Abrí mi boca para responderle, pero nada salio. En lugar de eso me voltee y mire al agente Molina quien me asintió.

Él le explico que Charles había sido visto tratando de tomar un avión a Seattle desde California. Debió de haber visto a los hombres tras de él por que nunca lo abordo y no saben a donde fue. Bella se tenso en mis brazos mientras el agente Molina le confesaba que lo habían perdido y la sostuve mas fuerte contra mi. Él se fue después de asegurarle a Bella que ella y su madre estaban a salvo. Bella comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho. Bese su frente y en un intento de consolarla le susurre que todo iba a estar bien.

¿Por qué la gente hace eso? ¿Por que prometemos que todo va a estar bien si no tenemos ni la mas jodida idea de si lo hara?

_Lo hara, tú idiota. Si finalmente usas tus putas bolas y te vuelves hombrecito por ella._

—Bella, no te preocupes. No dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo... jamas,— le asegure. Ella no me respondió.

—Si, Bells, no dejaremos que nada te pase,—dijo Jacob sentadose junto a nosotros. Había olvidado que estaba aquí y cuanto me ponía de los nervios. Le rodé los ojos.

Renee hizo la cena, pero nadie tenia hambre. Bueno Jacob, siendo el gigante que es, se comió unas cuantas servidas mientras Bella y yo nos sentamos en su sillón. Suspire en su cabello. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, pero lo mejor de todo, es que ella me estaba dejando y no me estaba alejando.

—¿Crees que él quiere volver aquí? — finalmente me pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo se Bella. Espero que no. Pero si lo hace, seria un muy estúpido de su parte.

Finalmente se alejo de mi abrazo y me miro a los ojos.

—No me gusta estar asustada Edward,— susurro ella. Acaricie su mejilla y suspire. —A veces duele, ¿sabes? El miedo, duele.

—Lo se,—susurre de vuelta y me incline para besar su mejilla. Ella me sonrió tristemente y miro hacia la cocina. Renee y Jacob estaban ocupados con su propia conversación. —Prometo que no dejare que nada te pase. Es mi trabajo protegerte.

—¿Tu trabajo?

—Es mas como mi deber. No importa lo que pase, estoy aquí. — ella se acurruco de nuevo en mis brazos y beso mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón. Sentí mi respiración detenerse. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca cayo abierta como un maldito tonto. Siempre me atrapaban fuera de guardia cuando Bella me mostraba su afecto. Quiero decir si lo amaba, pero no tenia suficiente de el. Siempre iba demasiado tarde. Cuando me daba cuenta que _ella _me había besado a _mí_, sus labios ya no estaban en mi piel. Realmente era cruel; cruel que solo obtenía un poquito de ella. Me hacia tan malditamente feliz cuando ella me besaba en lugar de que yo lo hiciera. Me daba esperanza.

Tal vez ella sentía algo por mí también.

Bella dejo caer sus brazos alrededor de mí y se sentó cuando Jacob regreso. Lo odie mas. Encendió la TV y sabia que no se iba a ir lo cual me irrito aun mas. Aunque no parecía entender que estaba siendo el maldito mal tercio, lo deje pasar ya que Bella se reía de sus chistes y comentarios estúpidos de todo lo que veía en la TV. Podía decir que solo lo estaba haciendo para aligerar el ambiente y cerré mi boca.

Bella lo necesitaba.

Una hora después, Jacob_ finalmente _se fue y Bella se levanto.

—Voy a dormir un poco,— dijo ella y me miro. Ella quiere que me vaya. No sabia por que esto me molestaba tanto. Era parte de nuestro arreglo, pero quería quedarme con ella. No podía soportar dejarla ahora. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella... siempre.

_¿Es eso mucho?_

Tal vez, pero me vale mierdas. He esperado un chingo de tiempo para sentir algún tipo de conexión con otra persona y ahora que la había encontrado a ella, la quería todo el día, todos los días. Quería protegerla y consolarla. Quería hacerla feliz.

¡Que jodido bobo eres Cullen!

De nuevo, no me importa.

Me levante y asentí mientras ella me sonreía tristemente.

—Se que probablemente no estés de humor,— Comencé mientras tomaba sus manos en las mías—Pero te llevare a Port Ángeles mañana.

—¿Que? Edward, que tal si él esta...

—El no estaría ahí. Además, ¿en serio crees que él intentara algo conmigo ahí? — pregunte ella pestañeo mientras consideraba la idea. —Mira Bella, necesitas esto. Necesitas salir de esta ciudad por un rato y divertirte. Puedo ser divertido. — le sonreí y la jale por un abrazo.

—¿Puedes ser divertido?— pregunto en mi pecho y yo reí.

—¿Lo dudas?

—No, solo que realmente me gusta la idea. Me gusta lo divertido.— bese su frente y si ella no hubiera puesto esas restricciones en el 'departamento de amigos', habría tratado de besarla de nuevo. No habíamos tenido un beso real y estaba empezando a molestarme hasta la madre.

Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme viendo sus rellenos y deliciosos labios y...

—Largo de aquí Cullen,— interrumpió mis pensamiento. Ella me estaba sonriendo y sabia que me había atrapado.

—Así que eso es un ¿si?— menee mis cejas y ella rio ligeramente. —¿por favor?

—Esta bien, solo no ruegues. Luces como un perro.— me reí y le dí una abrazo mas antes de que me echara de verdad.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres que me vaya?

—Edward,— murmuro ella.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con una jodida sonrisa en la cara y prácticamente salte de la cama. Me duche. Cepille mis dientes, trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero esa es¿ra una causa perdida. Me vestí con mis mejores ropas, pero luego pensé que era demasiado y Bella se asustaría. Me puse unos jeans y una chamarra.

Me apresure escaleras abajo y aunque iba con una hora de adelanto, apenas y podía esperar. Antes de irme anoche, Bella y yo habíamos acordado en pasar el día entero afuera. Mientras llegaba a la cocina vi a Esme tarareando mientras hacia el desayuno. Sonreí y me apresura hacia ella. La abrace por atrás y ella jadeo mientras la estrechaba fuertemente. La solté y ella se volteo a verme con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro.

—Buenos días Edward, — dijo ella y me reí por su confusión.

—Buenos días.

—¿Puedo preguntar que esta mal contigo?

—¿Mal?

—Si, ¿ahora das abrazos? Espera, ¿quien es la afortunada?

—Es... mamá no empieces...— no podía engañarla.

—¿Quien es?

—Solo una chica.

—No puede ser solo una chica. Te tiene dando abrazos y con la sonrisa mas grande que he visto en tu rostro. — no me había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que ella me lo señalo. Trate de borrarlo de mi rostro, pero no podía. No hoy. Me reí.

—¿No puedo solo darte un abrazo? Me siento realmente mal por como me he comportado estos... um... uh últimos 10 años,— murmure y Esme sonrió. —Lamento haber actuado como un imbécil. Podría decir que lo hacia por atención, pero esa no es excusa.—no tenia ni idea de que demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Estoy disculpándome? Creo que un simple 'lo siento' no es suficiente, pero Esme sonrió. Tomo mi rostro y beso mi mejilla derecha.

—Te amo hijo.

—Yo también te amo mamá.— susurre y ella envolvió sus bazos alrededor de mí.

—En serio tengo que conocer a esta chica. Le debo mi vida. — contuve los tontos, cursis sentimientos que querían regarse de mis ojos, y actué normal. —¿Es ella la razón por la que estas todo guapo?

—¿Lo notaste? ¿Es demasiado? ¿Luzco como un jodido imbécil?— pregunte preocupado y ella solo se rio.

—Oh Edward, luces guapo. Es una chica afortunada. No te preocupes, estoy segura que te amara. — no estaba seguro si Esme sabia como deseaba que eso fuera verdad.

~/~/~

—Bueno días Edward,— Renee dijo sonriendo mientras me dejaba entrar a su casa. —¿Llegaste temprano?— me sonroje de vergüenza.

¿Sonrojo?

Estoy convirtiéndome en una chica.

—Um... uh creo que mi reloj esta adelantado o algo.— de repente apestaba para mentir.

—Bella bajara en unos minutos. Tengo que irme a trabajar, así que sientete como en tu casa. — sorpresivamente Renee me dio un rápido abrazo y se fue antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Me senté en el sillón de las Swan y nerviosamente juguetee con mis uñas. ¿Por que estaba hasta la puta de nervioso? No era como si esto fuera una cita o algo. Podría ser... esto era solo dos amigo saliendo. Pero de alguna manera sabia que esta era mi segunda oportunidad y temía que lo jodiera todo. No podía y no lo jodería. Si tenia que ser el jodido príncipe encantado, lo haría.

Después de lo que fue probablemente solo cinco minutos, pero que sentí como horas, finalmente Bella bajo de las escaleras. Rápidamente me levante y corrí al final de las escaleras como un hambriento cachorro esperando ser acariciado. Bella lucia hermosa. Estaba usando un par de jeans negros y una blusa blanca y la manera en que sus rizado cabello castaño contrastaba contra el blanco, me hizo jadear.

Finalmente me miro y se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y la manera en la que mordía su labio inferior me hizo sonreír y aparentemente mudo.

—Hey,— susurro ella y yo solo asentí. —llegaste temprano. De nuevo asentí. Soy un jodido idiota. Solía pensar que tenia mi juego y que podía cogerme a cualquier chica que quería, pero la chica que amo no tenia idea de como impresionarla. Jodida vida...

—Te ves genial,— dijo ella mientras comenzaba a descender el resto de las escaleras. Yo solo sonreí como tonto deseando que poder decir lo hermosa que estaba, pero de alguna manera las palabras no podrían nunca describirla. De repente mis manos estaban sudadas y había perdido el aliento. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón al tiempo que ella llegaba a mi y trate de recuperar el aliento. Ella olía jodidamente delicioso. Un poco frutal, una mezcla de su maldito shampoo de fresas y _Bellasidad_*****.Genial, ahora estoy inventando palabras.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto ella y yo solo trague saliva y murmure algo que se suponía debía sonar como un "sip" pero que sonó como un lenguaje extraño. Ella se rio y espero por mi.

—Um... ¿estas lista? — finalmente me las arregle para decir. Ella me siguió afuera y la espere mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Camino hacia mi y rápidamente abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la detuve y bese su frente. —Te ves hermosa,—susurre y acomode algunos de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja mientras ella se sonrojaba de ese lindo tono rojo.

—Tú también,— suspiro ella y ambos nos reímos.

—Se que esto no es una cita pero siento que debería de haber traido flores o algo,— murmure y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso hubiese sido cursi. Me gusta la originalidad.— ella sonrió y yo rodé mis ojos lo que causo que ella riera mientras se metía al auto.

—¿Que quieres escuchar? — pregunte mientras ponía el auto en marcha. —Van Morrison, Blue October, indie, pop, alternativa, canciones con poder femenino de 1990,— bromee enviando a Bella a otro ronda de risitas.

—Uh, ¿que tal 'Bitch' de Meredith Brooks? — me molesto ella y yo reí.

—Tristemente perdí esa canción. Pero si tengo Kings of Leon.

—¿Como vas de canciones de poder femenino a eso?

—Oh simplemente me gustan os Kings of Leon,— dije y ella asintió de acuerdo. Seleccione 'On Call' de Kings of Leon en mi iPod y voltee a ver a Bella. Estaba sorprendido de atraparla viendo me. —¿Tengo algo en mi rostro? Me rasure...

—Callate,—rió ella, pero rápidamente se calmo. —¿Sabes algo, Edward? A veces, siento que te he conocido desde siempre. Es como, si no hubiera algo que yo no sepa y eso se siente cómodo, pero luego algunas veces siento como si me estuviera perdiendo demasiado de ti. Difícilmente se algo de ti fuera de nuestra nueva amistad,— dijo ella bajito mientras miraba por la ventana. Sus palabras me pusieron nervioso.

Creí que sabíamos todo lo que necesitábamos saber el uno del otro. Además, no es como si tuviera un pasado bonito. He bloqueado casi todo de mi memoria, pero siempre ha regresado para hacerme el amargado y frió chico que todo el mundo sabia que era. Ahora, podía decir que yo solía ser ese tipo.

Solía ser.

Con Bella, soy nuevo. Es una razón mas para quererla. Tacha eso. Es una razón mas para _amarla_. Pensar o hablar acerca del pasado simplemente no parece una buena idea. Dudo que ella me quiera después de eso.

—Bueno, ¿que quieres saber?— pregunte nerviosamente.

—Todo. Quiero saber cada pequeña cosa vergonzosa hasta el momento de mas orgullo en tu vida,— dijo ella y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz mientras veía el camino.

—No creo que tenga muchos momentos de orgullo, pero soy el rey de la vergüenza. Es mas como, del pasado y de los días infestados de mierda. Me odiarías.

—No lo haría. Además, no es como si tú fueras el único con una historia mala o aterradora,— murmuro ella y me sentí como un idiota. —Solo escupelo Edward. Soy tu amiga ¿recuerdas? Estoy aquí para escuchar. Tú me has escuchado. No sabes lo mucho que amo que lo hayas hecho.

—¿En serio?—pregunte emocionado y ella me sonrió.

—Si. Fue tan liberador finalmente decirle a alguien. Me hizo sentir libre. Estoy agradecida que te escogí a ti. Estoy agradecida que no pensaste menos de mi por lo que he pasado.

—Nunca podría,— le asegure. —Al contrario, te hizo mas fuerte ante mis ojos. Me siento tan débil comparado contigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo se, es solo... — me trabe con mis palabras. —Solo me hizo darme cuenta de que he estado actuado como un idiota todos estos años y que he culpado a la vida que tenia antes que viviera con mis padres adoptivos. Esa mierda no se compara con lo que tú has pasado. Tú me hiciste ver que necesitaba cambiar quien era. Si tú no odias al mundo, ¿por que debería yo?

—¿Algún día me contaras de _esa _vida? — pregunto ella y yo no le respondí. —Después de todo, ese Edward no me hubiera traído mi primera cajita feliz. Él no me habría dado un teléfono solo por si acaso estaba en problemas. Él no me habría defendido de Rosalie o le hubiera dicho a su padre acerca de lo que mi padre me hacia para así poder finalmente conseguir ayuda o pasar la noche conmigo esa primera noche después de que vio lo que mi padre hacia, sin haber tenido que vivir lo que había vivido. Creo que nuestras mierdas pasadas o nuestros errores nos hacen mejor o peor y esta en nosotros elegir. Tú has elegido.— dijo ella y le sonreí tristemente al camino.

De repente sentí su mano cubrir mi mano libre y apretarla ligeramente.

—Puedes actuar todo fuerte o encabronado, Cullen, pero te conozco y por esa única razón puedes ser quien sea que quieras ser verdaderamente tu mismo a mi alrededor. También puedes ser libre—sonreí de nuevo y jale su mano hacia mis labios y la bese ligeramente.

—Algún día, — susurre y me voltee para encontrarla con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto el maldito centro comercial en mi vida.

Trate de sostener la mano de Bella en publico, pero hasta algo tan inocente y simple como eso era jodidamente difícil. Ya nos habíamos tomado de las manos antes, pero en publico eso seria como anunciar que estábamos saliendo y de acuerdo con Bella eso era por el momento un 'mierda no'. Dolía, pero sabia – o al menos creía que sabia- por que Bella me había puesto en la 'sección de amigos' pero puta madre si era yo impaciente. Tal vez había sido demasiado directo cuando le dije que quería ser su novio. No era mi culpa, solo se me salio. Ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta el momento en que los ojos de Bella me miraron esa noche.

Me había vuelto un jodido suavecito que de repente quería jugar al novio y a la novia con Bella. Pero a quien carajos le importa. Además, creo que seria un poco... lindo tenerla como mi chica. Estoy cansado de estar solo y Bella se merece a alguien que finalmente la adore en lugar de ponerla en el suelo. Yo podía hacer eso. Yo haría eso. Yo estaría a sus pies. Creo que ya lo estoy.

Caminamos por el centro comercial lado a lado. Estaba tan nervioso. Sentía como si estuviera en mi primera cita de nuevo... bueno nunca he estado en una verdadera cita así que tal vez el nerviosismo era normal.

¿Cita?

Espero que esto sea una cita.

Lo raro es que siempre me imagine haciendo esto para poder tener sexo. Aunque algún día me gustaría tener _mucho _sexo con la chica junto a mi, sexo estaba lo mas lejos de mi mente.

¿Sorprendente?

En cierto punto su mano colgó de su lado luciendo como una gran oportunidad para tomarla en la mia. Como siempre, lo sobre pensé y justo antes de que me pudiera decidir, ella metio sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Bella encontraba diversión en mierdas que solía ignorar y no era en ropa estúpida o tiendas de ropa -como estoy seguro chicas como Tanya o Rosalie les hubieran gustado— eran en las solitarias y casuales tiendas de antigüedades o de arte. Estas no estaban atestadas de adolescentes estúpidas o imbéciles. Siempre solo estaban unos cuantos adultos o personas medio nerd mirando. Suspiraba de alivio. Bella me señalaba algunas pinturas y esculturas y me decía toda la jodida historia de ellas y como el particular estilo de arte se convertía. Solía pensar que era jodidamente estúpido el centro comercial tuviera este tipo de tiendas ya que nadie nunca iba a ellas y ¿a quien mierdas le interesan? Pero luego la mirada en el rostro de Bella cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba me hizo entender.

—¿Lo quieres? — le pregunte mientras seguía jugando un brazalete de madera con un corazón en el.

—Ya quisiera. No tengo dinero,— murmuro ella y yo sonreí al darme cuenta de que ella no había entendido lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Así que agarre el brazalete de sus manos e ignore sus protestas mientras me dirigía a la caja.

—Edward, el brazalete esta muy caro. Fue tallado por indios Apalaches. — rodé mis ojos por el hecho de que supiera eso. —¡No deberías!— dijo ella y tiro de la manga de mi chaqueta.

—Bella son unos cuantos dolares.

—Mas como unos cuantos dolares multiplicados por veinte.

—Quiero comprarlo para ti.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto ella mientras le pasaba a la señorita de la caja mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Por que, otros chicos tienen amigas que los hacen comprarles zapatos costosos y ropa pero yo tengo una realmente genial amiga que solo quiere un brazalete. Soy el hijo de puta mas afortunado del mundo. Además, deberías de haber visto la expresión de tu cara cuando encontraste el brazalete. Eres tan endemoniadamente linda,— dije mientras la señorita me daba la pequeña bolsa con el brazalete en un caja. Bella solo sonrió y rodó sus ojos, pero no creo que pudiera distraerme de hermoso sonrojo.

—Gracias Edward, — me susurro ella mientras salíamos de la tienda de arte. Podía oír la honesta gratitud en su voz. Podía sentir la calidez en mi pecho y tuve que respirar para que no me sobrepasara. Estaba siendo muy dramático, pero eso pasa. — Pero no tienes que comprarme cosas por que soy tu amiga. Independientemente de eso, me agradarías.

—Lo se, pero me gusta hacerte feliz. Ese brazalete te hace feliz, así que ahora es tuyo. — ella me sonrió y realmente desee que me dejara besarla o al menos sostener su mano mientras caminábamos. —¿Qué tal una película?

—¿Una película?— pregunto emocionada y no pude evitar reírme. Lucia como si tuviera cinco. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguien a quien conociera se emocionara tanto por ir al cine.

—Si, oi que hay una película para chocas sobre una chica que se enamora de un vampiro.

—Suena como una tontería,— murmuro ella, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. —¡Absolutamente quiero verla!— vitoreo ella y yo reí ruidosamente, causando que algunas personas nos miraran pero me valió madres.

Por supuesto no me sorprendió saber que Bella no había estado en un cine desde que la fue con ese perro de Jacob Black y su padre cuando tenia diez años. Compre el bote mas grande de palomitas y bebidas con dos popotes y Bella me puso esos ojitos de cachorro por los cuales por supuesto caí, para comprar algunos Twisslers******. Bella podía pedirme todo mi dinero y no tenia ni idea de lo fácil que seria dárselo.

Era temprano y la película había estado por semanas, así que Bella y yo eramos los únicos en la sala de cine.

Era genial.

Sostuve el refresco gigante después de que Bella me molesto por escoger el tamaño y ambos nos pasamos los comerciales atiborrándonos con palomitas. Me voltee a verla a la cara unos minutos y sonreí por como se lamió la mantequilla de sus labios.

_Si yo fuera su novio, lo haría por ella._

Si, lo se era patético, pero no podían siquiera culparme por esto. Ella era simplemente tan hermosa y deseable y lo mas gracioso de todo es que no tenia ni la mas jodida idea de cuan sexy y linda podía ser.

Difícilmente le preste atención a la película. Todo lo que sabia era que el tipo vampiro era un idiota emo, pero aparentemente eso es por lo que las chicas se emocionan. No únicamente era la chica en la película la que estaba deslumbrada por el idiota pálido, pero también Bella. Me reí por como jadeo cuando él y su chica humana estaban en problemas y como suspiro cuando por fin se besaron.

—Eres toda una chica,— susurre y ella se volteo para golpearme el brazo.

—¡Callate!— rió ella.

—Solo constatando un hecho.

—Solo estas celoso de que el chico vampiro tiene su modo con las chica y tú no,— me molesto ella y yo reí ruidosamente mientras me sentía aliviado de ser los único en el cine.

—Creo que soy muy bueno con las damas.

Pero absolutamente apesto tratando de deslumbrarte a ti.

—¿Oh en serio? No lo había notado,— murmuro ella y pude escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz.

El vampiro emo y su novia humana fueron a la graduación después de que ella casi muere y finalmente la película termino. ¿En serio a quien le gusta esta mierda?

—Ame esa película. Voy a leer los libros,— suspiro Bella mientras caminábamos fuera del cine.

—¡Bella!— gruñí y ella suspiro. —¿Como puedes siquiera saber que hay libros?

—En los créditos claramente decía, 'basado en los libros de...'

—Sabelotodo,— murmure.

—¡Tú preguntaste!

—Ya se que lo hice,— dije y juguetonamente le fruncí el ceño. —¿Tienes hambre?

—Um si...

—Genia, por que conozco el lugar indicado.

Maneje nerviosamente al lujosisisimo restaurante italiano. No quería que se sintiera presionada o incomoda. Esto solo era amigos cenando... en realmente lindo restaurante.

—¿Edward? — pregunto ella y nerviosamente le sonreí para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando. —¿Estas bien?

—¡Por supuesto!— espete. Casi me golpeo por responder tan rápidamente y sonar tan patético.

—No lo se. Te ves tan... nervioso.

—Deja de verme Swan,— murmure y ella rio. Dios amo cuando ríe.

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres tan hermoso.

—Callate.

—No, pero en serio. ¿Sucede algo malo?— nunca había a sentido a nadie mas tan honestamente preocupado por mi. Se que soy una pequeña reina del drama, pero la manera en la que Bella pregunto y la manera en la que me miraba como si estuviera muy preocupada, calentó cada parte de mi pecho. Y no pude evitar el sonreír.

—Por supuesto, Bella. Simplemente estoy muy preocupado de joder esto. Siempre pierdo y no puedo evitar el culparme a mi mismo por ello. No quiero perderte. Quiero ganarte. Aun mejor, quiero merecerme tu amistad. Solo dime si comienzo a joderlo.— me quede viendo a las luces delate de mi y ella no dijo nada lo cual solo me puso mas nervioso.

Llegamos al restaurante y estaba hasta la madre de gente. Con suerte había llamado unos días antes para reservar una mesa, pero aun así tuvimos que esperar por que el lugar estaba lleno. Sentí a Bella tensarse. Y mientras me volteaba a verla, ella tomo mi mano y recosto su pequeño cuerpo en el mio.

Debí de haber tomado su mano yo.

La anfitriona nos encamino a nuestra mesa y mantuve la mano de Bella en la mia. La sostuve estrechamente solo en caso de que decidiera que no quería tenerla en la mia. Soy una bestia. Pero iba a asegurarme que ella estaba conmigo. Finalmente solté su mano mientras ella se sentaba frente a mi y ya podía sentir el pánico de que la estaba perdiendo.

Si, lo se.

¿Apegado?

—¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?— pregunto Bella, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—Um realmente no. Me siento muy raro con todos estos ricachones,— murmure y ella sonrió. — es solo el lugar a donde Carlisle llevo a Esme el día de San Valentín. —rápidamente quise cachetearme. — no es que esto... no estoy tratando de... uh... um...

—Edward,— puso su pequeña mano encima de la mia. —Lo entiendo. — ella me sonrió y yo solo rodé mis ojos, tratando de verme genial.

—Es gracioso como cada plato tiene una descripción detallada, casi poética de lo que es,— dijo ella mientras miraba el menú. —Creo que estoy perdida.

—Bella solo es comida. No ciencia,— la moleste y ella me fulmino con la mirada.

—Simplemente no quiero que gastes mucho dinero en algo que tal ves no me guste.—suspire pesadamente y ella sacudió su cabeza. — solo estoy diciendo...

—Bella, no te preocupes por mi y mi dinero. Tengo bastante. No estoy presumiendo ni nada, solo que no quiero que te preocupes.

—Pero estoy segura que a tu papá no le gustara.

—Bella...— no quería decirle esto, o tener esta conversación, pero ella era tan malditamente testaruda. —No es el dinero de Carlisle el que estoy gastando... es... — suspire. —Es la fortuna de mi fallecida madre, además del dinero que mi verdadero padre me dio. No tenia acceso a el hasta que cumplí 18 así que creció por los años. Desde que tenia nueve, simplemente se quedo en una cuenta de banco ganando intereses. Así que no te preocupes por mi y el dinero y ordena un bisteck,— dije y le dí una sonrisa.

—Realmente no me gusta el bisteck.

—Bueno pide algo que te guste,— reí.

—Desearía saber que es la mitad de todo esto,— se susurro ella a si misma y yo reí. Ella ojeo el menú y se volteo a ver su alrededor. Podía decir que se sentía fuera de lugar y yo también. Nerviosamente mordió su labio inferior mientras escaneaba el salón y comenzó a mecerse adelante y hacia tras. Probablemente era por lo abarrotado que estaba el lugar.

La ponía nerviosa.

—Hey, ¿sabes que es lo que se me ha estado antojando?— pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas honesto y convincente posible. —Algo de McDonalds...

—¿En serio? — pregunto incrédula.

—Si, no lo he comido en un buen rato.

—Los nuggets de pollo estaban buenos,— dijo ella sonriendo en su menú.

—¿Así queeee... que tal si nos largamos a la chingada de este lugar tan snob y nos conseguimos unas papas extra saladas, nuggets de pollo y una malteada?— dije meneando las cejas causando que ella riera.

—Pero ya manejaste hasta aquí y llamaste para reservar...

—¿A quien le interesa? ¡Vamos!— dije y me pare y tomando su mano la ayude a levantarse de su silla.

—¡Edward, estas loco!—con su mano en la mia, la guié hacia la puerta cuando la anfitriona nos detuvo.

—¿Se van tan pronto?— pregunto ella y ni siquiera nos detuvimos solo grite sobre mi hombro.

—¡Nos dimos cuenta que no tienen nuggets de pollo en el menú! ¡Blasfemia!— Bella rio todo el camino hacia el Volvo.

Nos pedimos dos Cajitas Felices de nuggets de pollo y un par de malteadas de fresa de vuelta a Forks y maneje a algún lugar donde pudiéramos comer. Me estacione a un lado del camino y guié a Bella a mi prado que ahora quería hacer de ella. El sol ya se estaba ocultando así que sabia que teníamos poco tiempo antes de que oscureciera. Agarre un par de linternas de la cajuela que habían quedado de una viaje de campamento que habíamos hecho hace un tiempo, junto con una manta.

Bella seguía preguntándome a donde la estaba llevando mientras sostenía la bolsa de comida ¿y su malteada y yo cargaba las linternas y la manta. La ignore y seguimos caminando. Finalmente llegamos al prado y empecé a componer la manta para poder sentarnos y la mire. Ella estaba viendo el prado asombrada y me reí por su asombro.

—Es tan hermoso aquí,— susurro ella mientras quitaba todo de sus manos.

—Lo se, es mi lugar favorito.— me senté en el piso y ella hizo lo mismo. Comimos nuestros nuggets y papas fritas en silencio hasta que terminamos. Acerque lo mas que pude mi cuerpo al de ella.

—¿Por qué es tu lugar favorito?— finalmente pregunto ella mientras mirábamos el atardecer. Sentía que esto era parte de alguna película de chicas que Alice estaría viendo mientras yo le rodaba los ojos. Pero me gustaba esto... con ella... con mi Bella.

—Es difícil de encontrar y nunca hay nadie aquí. Es mi lugar para escapar de todo.

—¿De que?

—Personas. Nunca he sido una persona de gente. Siempre he querido mantenerme todo para mi, pero nadie parece entender eso. Ellos hablan negativamente, como que los odio o algo así. Quiero decir, la mayoría de las personas me desagradan, pero simplemente me gusta estar solo.

—Te entiendo,— dijo ella suavemente y se volteo a verme. —No me importaba estar sola, antes de que tú y yo nos volviéramos amigos.— le sonreí y envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella, esperando que no le importara.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora la soledad parece tan malvada e innecesaria,— susurro ella y se acurruco contra mi cuello. —¿Que te hizo querer mostrarme tu lugar secreto?

—Quería compartirlo contigo. Hacerlo nuestro lugar secreto... por muy cursi que pueda sonar esto.

—No, lo amo,— dijo ella y pude sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello haciendo sonreír como un idiota. —En serio lo amo.

_Y yo te amo a ti. Te juro lo hago._

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

—¿Dónde esta tu papá?

—Probablemente en el hospital.

—No, tu verdadero padre.— trague saliva y pensé en que era lo que le iba a responder. Me imagine que la verdad.

—Esta en la cárcel,— confesé.

—¿Por que... si no te importa que pregunte?

—Era un traficante de drogas y asesino a alguien. — ella no dijo nada, quedándose en silencio por un momento temí que esto causaría que ella se fuera. En lugar de eso me sostuvo mas estrechamente.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? — pregunto.

—Él nos dejo a mi madre y a mi cuando tenía cuatro y lo metieron a la cárcel cuando tenia seis.

—Eso debió haber sido difícil para ti.

—Era demasiado joven para entender. Tenía cuatro cuando se fue, pero no es como si hubiera estado ahí con nosotros antes. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había ido permanentemente hasta que vi que su lado del armario en el cuarto de mi madre estaba vacío.

—¿Alguna vez trato de contactarte después de que lo arrestaron?

—Si, después de que mi madre murió. Él me llamo de la cárcel y me dijo que era mi padre. Tal vez no recuerde su rostro, pero siempre recordare su voz rasposa. No le dije nada. Él no se disculpo por nada. Solo dijo que estaba, y lo cito, 'triste por que Ma' murió'. Dijo que se sentía mal y que me ayudaría. Podía vivir con su hermana, pero dije que no. No necesitaba su ayuda. Él dijo que tenia mucho dinero. Su abuela había muerto y se lo había dejado todo a él y, ya que iba ir a la cárcel por el resto de su vida, consiguió un abogado que puso en un banco todo para que yo lo tuviera cuando cumpliera 18. No se lo agradecí. Realmente lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo mi corazón.

—¿Y ahora?

—Solo me siento mal por él. Me avergüenzo de él. Esta jodido lo se, pero nunca lo ame y él nunca se preocupo por mi así que me vale una mierda. Envío algunas cartas al hogar de acogida en Seattle preguntando si podía ir a visitarlo. No sabia acerca de esas cartas hasta que Carlisle me pregunto si quería visitar a mi padre, Edward Masen, en la cárcel. Le dije que no tenia un padre son el apellido Masen. Mi apellido era Cullen. Todavía no lo eran pero Carlisle y Esme ya me habían dicho que iban a adoptarme. Carlisle nunca me pregunto de nuevo, pero si se aseguro de llevarme en caso de que cambiara de opinión.

—¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?

—No,— dije sintiéndome un poco culpable.

—Esta bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.— acaricio mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y yo suspire jalando su mano para besarla.

—Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. Ya se que solo soy un adolescente quejumbroso, pero esa mierda es dolorosa. Tenías razón. Se siente mejor cuando le dices a alguien.— ella sonrió y beso mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos tratando de hacer que la sensación de sus suaves labios en mi piel durara mas.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea. Y tu padre se lo pierde. Él tenia a Edward, mi Edward, como su hijo y se lo perdió totalmente. Carlisle parece un gran hombre.

—Lo es y yo he actuado como un completo idiota con el por todos estos años.

—Estoy segura de que entiende.

—Aun así no hace que este bien.

—¿Por qué actuaste como un idiota con él?

—No lo se... supongo que solo estaba tratando de alejarlo antes de que él me alejara a _mi_. ¿Entiendes?

—Mas de lo que te imaginas,—susurro ella y se alejo de mi para acostarse sobre su espalda. No entendía que había querido decir, pero decidí no fijarme en eso. —las estrellas están saliendo. —me acosté junto a ella y suspire. Había extrañado la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mio.

—Te extraño,— dije y busque su mano hasta que la encontré a mi lado y enrede mis dedos con ella.

—Nos hemos visto a diario.

—Extrañaba esto... tú a mi lado. — nos quedamos viendo al cielo por un buen rato y casi me duermo escuchando su corazón latir y sus suaves respiraciones junto a mi. Quería tanto jalarla sobre mi pecho y envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Tanto...

—Quería sostener tu mano en el centro comercial.

—¿Querías?

—Si, pero fui un pinche cobarde. Creí que me odiarías por eso. — ella se rió.

—¿Por que te odiaría?

—Soy un idiota, eso ya lo sabes. Además, nunca antes he sostenido la mano de una chica en publico.

—¿Qué? Tú, Edward Cullen, el mujeriego, ¿nunca ha sostenido la mano de una chica?

—Nunca he tenido una novia.

—Mientes,— rió ella y golpeo mi brazo.

—No, lo juro. He tenido sexo si, pero...

—Edward no creo que me este gustando mas esta conversación.

—Es en serio. He tenido sexo pero nunca una novia.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo se. Nadie parece...

—¿Lo suficientemente bueno?

—No soy un imbécil Bella. — ella rió de nuevo. —Nadie parece confiable. ¿Cómo puedo darle mi alma a alguien en quien no confió? — dije mirando a las estrellas. El cielo estaba oscuro y la luna estaba mostrando su rostro.

—Supongo que eres un genio Edward. Eso tiene mucho sentido.— voltee mi cuerpo para encararla y la jale hacia mi, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

—Podría darte mi alma si tú me dejaras. Si tú me dejaras entrar, te daría todo. Lo que quieras, es tuyo. Pelearía contra el mismísimo jodido diablo por ti. — me acerque a su rostro y bese su frente. — Quiero darte todo,— susurre en su oído y bese su dulce mejilla y luego su nariz. Cerro sus ojos y me dejo besar su rostro. Ella suspiro y se sostuvo de mi camisa como si esta fuera una montaña rusa. — Siento tanto por ti que duele el no ser capaz de estar cerca de ti. — bese un lado de su boca y justo cuando iba a besarla en los labios puso su mano en mi boca y me detuvo.

—No,—susurro ella. Sus ojos todavía cerrados.

—¿Por qué?— odie lo decepcionado que sonaba pero con suerte y ella no había escuchado lo dolido que estaba.

—Porque tú dijiste que me darías tu alma y eso significa que yo tengo que darte la mia.

—Si, supongo.— no sabia donde quería llegar con esto.

—Dijiste que para darle tu alma a alguien, tenias que confiar en ella. — asentí. —Supongo que no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi, por que no confió en ti. No lo hago. — sus palabras dolieron. Dolieron en lugares en mi pecho que no sabia que existían. Dolía hasta la madre. Estaba del carajo. Mordí mi labio para evitar que el estúpido sollozo escapara de mi pecho. No iba a llorar por una jodida chica.

_Lo has hecho... lloraste por Bella, ¿recuerdas?_

_¡Jodete!_

Nerviosamente sonreí, puse mis manos lejos de ella y me recoste en mi espalda, tratando de evitar la lastima en sus ojos.

—Supongo que me merezco esto,— dije bajito para evitar que escuchara el dolor en mi voz. Cerré mis ojos esperando no romperme y llorar de todas maneras. Me sentía como un jodido marica.

—Edward, no es...

—No, Bella esta bien. Lamento siquiera haberte... no importa. Solo olvidalo. Lo he jodido de nuevo. Lo lamento tanto. — dije y ella no dijo nada de nuevo. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y la manera en la que sus hombros se cepillaron contra los mios quemo hasta el centro de mi jodida alma.

Quería esto tanto. La quería a ella. Sabia que nunca había querido algo tanto pero sus palabras me dejaron saber que no era mutuo. Nunca la tendría. Ella solo me quería como su amigo y si eso es todo lo que puedo conseguir, entonces no seres una perra quejumbrosa. Lo tomaría. Algo es mejor que nada. Yo ya se lo que siente no tener nada cuando ella no esta cerca. Duele hasta la madre.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar que ahora esto duele mucho mas.

Todo duele.

La manera en que sus hombros se sienten contra los mios, la calidez proveniente de su cuerpo, cada suspiro y respiración profunda que toma; duele un chingo.

Pero antes de conocer a Bella nunca me había sentido vivo. Dicen que el amor te hace sentir vivo, pero también el dolor. Te hace saber que no estas muerto... todavía.

Si ella pudiera únicamente sentir lo mucho que la amo. Creo que no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que la amaba hasta este rechazo. Es muy malo que ella nunca sienta lo mismo por mi. No tengo a nadie mas a quien culpar mas que a mí.

Rápidamente limpie la lagrima que se había escapado de mi ojo y voltee a ver a Bella, esperando que no lo hubiera notado.

No lo hizo.

Voltee mis ojos de nuevo al cielo y puse mi mano en mi pecho.

—"Te amo Bella"— dije con los labios a las estrellas preguntándome si conseguiría una oportunidad o la bolas para decirle.

El amor duele...

**~OMG; en palabras de _StewLuv, "¿abofetamos a Bella o la comprendemos... & luego la abofeteamos?" _awws que les parecio el capitulo, pobre Ed, él ahí con sus sentimientos & ella.. ay no, diganme que les parecio si..(: & bueno por ahí me preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo, la verdad intento que sea semanal, pero la escuela me absorbe así que pues cada dos semanas, pero seguro seguro no tardo mucho, bueno Ok ya saben adelanto en el blog, (con imagen nueva lo vieron) y para mas informacion, quejas etece ... siganme en Twitter /at/ verushix :D**

***Bellaness, me mate buscando como ponerlo & solo se me ocurrio lo que leyeron, :D & **creo que son dulces XD googleenlos lol,**

**P.S Capitulo para mis tweetgirls~ ILYgirls**


	24. Dejame Entrar

**~Hello people... Lo se otra vez me demore pero en serio RL & todo ha sido estresante y horrible, igual no respondí reviews ¡& en verdad lo siento! Pero sepan que lei todos & cada uno, y que los agradezco de todo corazón, a las nuevas lectoras, ¡Bienvenidas!, en serioo me emociona que mas y mas personas lean... & bueno ahora si el titulo del capitulo, es obvioo por la película 'Dejame Entrar' ('Let the right one in' btw veanla super linda y mas la original) & ya con mi ... tweet twaaaat ...aqui esta Bellerina!**

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 24. Dejame Entrar

**BPOV**

—Así que ¿qué piensas Bella?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Hemos estado... no, yo he estado hablando por los últimos veinte minutos. ¿Bella donde esta tu mente? — pregunto mi madre y yo sacudí mi cabeza con vergüenza.

_Con Edward..._

—Simplemente no me siento bien, lo lamento mamá. Estabas diciendo...

—¿Qué si estaría bien que Phil viniera y cenara con nosotras el sábado en la noche? — me le quede viendo a mi madre con incredulidad. Había estado de mal humor toda la semana. La palabra mal no parecía lo suficientemente buena. Era mas como atemorizante, oscura y dolorosamente frustrada. ¿Eso tiene sentido? Mi vocabulario no se extendía mas alla de esas palabras, así que eso tendría que servir.

No era culpa de mi madre. No era la culpa de nadie, en serio pero no me sentía con ganas de ver a Phil o tenerlo en mi casa. Le sonreí a mi madre y sabia que ella sabia que era falsa, pero lo dejo pasar.

—Claro mamá,— suspire.

—Cariño, no tiene que venir.

—Solo dile que venga mamá,—lloriquee. _¿Dios que esta mal conmigo? _No era así todo el tiempo. Toda la semana, me levantaba de buen humor, pasaba mi día en la escuela con una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo cual nunca pensé que haría, y luego llegaba a casa y me sentía de la mierda.

Un nombre esta en mi mente todo el día todo los días...

Edward

No, no ha actuado como un idiota de nuevo y no me ha ignorado o actuado como si odiara al mundo. De hecho él ha sido todo sonrisas, amable y dulce y tan malditamente lindo. No podía evitar el sonreír y soltar risitas como una pequeñita con un enamoramiento de escuela todo el tiempo que estoy con él.

¿Enamoramiento?

¡No!

Eso no es lo que sucede, lo juro...

Él es mi amigo. Los amigos no tienen enamoramientos entre ellos. Esta no es una mala comedia romántica donde amigos de sexos opuestos no pueden ser amigos por que se enamoran. ¿En serio? Vamos. Pero luego Edward me lleva a casa, me hace reír, me dice cosas dulces y luego se va con un corto adiós. Ni siquiera trata de convencerme de que lo deje quedarse. No me presiona o dice nada acerca de quedarse. Luego el festival de mierda comienza. Me siento dolida pero no lo culpo. Culpo a mi estúpida mente por sobre pensar las cosas.

Lo aleje. ¿Quería yo que me besara? Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que quería. He soñado con ello desde entonces. Ahora, me le quedo viendo a los labios de Edward y me pregunto como se sentirán si lo beso de vuelta. Me pongo toda nerviosa solo por pensar en eso. Realmente quiero besar a ese chico, pero lo que me dijo y lo que temo exploto en mi mente.

¿Él sentía mucho por mi?

Eso fue lo que él dijo.

¿Como qué?

¿Amor de adolescentes? ¿Amistad? ¿Gratitud? Ni siquiera quería saber. Estoy asustada de saber lo que él siente.

¿Por qué?

No se si pueda confiar en mi misma.

Le dije que no confiaba en él y en parte esa es una de las razones por las que me contengo, pero en realidad estoy mas asustada de caer para siempre en su abrazo. Me encariñaría con él y luego, cuando menos me lo esperara, él se alejaría. Él me dejaría o me mentiría. No puedo evitarlo. He estado rodeada de nada positivo en mi vida. Mi propio padre actuaba como si yo fuera todo lo que él odiaba. Casi me mata. Podía ver el odio en sus ojos cada día de mi vida. ¿Como podía confiar en Edward cuando solo lo había conocido por un poco tiempo? Tal vez es estúpido el dudar de Edward. Después de todo, él había estado aquí para mi. Pero le temo.

Le temo... al amor.

Eso es lo que se supone que pasa entre un novio y una novia, ¿no es así? ¿podría yo amar a Edward Cullen? ¿podría hacer eso sin lastimarme?

Mi tiempo cuando él no esta a mi alrededor ciertamente es un infierno. No puedo soportar cuando él no esta.

No me siento con ganas de hacer nada y me la paso toda abatida en el trabajo y en casa. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de dibujar. De noche doy vueltas en la cama y me siento con ganas de gritar. Tal vez este sobre dramatizando, pero me siento tan ansiosa y nerviosa.

Me imagino que... lo extraño.

Una noche tome mi teléfono y le envíe un mensaje de texto.

_Buenas noches Edward._

Eso es todo lo que mi yo cobarde le texteo. Espere lo que sentí como una hora, pero que solamente fue un minuto.

_Buenas noches Bella._

¡Vamos! Dime mas. Dime algo. Preguntame algo. Dime lo mucho que me odias por rechazarte. Me lo merezco, pero tienes que entender.

Estoy hasta la madre de asustada.

Después de ese día lo hago cada noche.

_Buenas noches Edward._

Y él nunca falla en responderme de vuelta.

_Buenas noches Bella._

Después, me le quedo viendo a la puerta de mi balcón deseando que magicamente el apareciera. Lo dejaría entrar. En un latido lo dejaría entrar. Pero me dí cuenta que es mejor de esta manera. De este modo no tengo que ver esa mirada dolida en su rostro cuando rechace su beso... una vez mas.

Él dijo que sentía algo por mi y yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo. No sono como yo quería. Sono como si yo no tuviera ningún sentimiento por él, pero eso era una falsedad. Solo quise decir que, no me sentía preparada para darle mi confianza a él, como él si lo estada para dármela a mi. Estaba comenzado a pensar que Edward no quiere ser mas mi novio y me da pánico. Luego me altero. No me gusta que me da pánico el pensar que el no quisiera ser mi novio, por que esa nunca fue mi preocupación. ¿Por que me importa? De todos modos yo no quiero ser su novia... ¿o si? ¿secretamente deseo que el me siga pidiendo que lo sea?

Soy un individuo enfermo.

Soy un desastre.

Soy tan estúpida.

Desearía tener una hermana mayor o una amiga cercana a la cual preguntarle que carajos hacer. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo mi madre actúa como mi hermana mayor, todavía es mi madre y no me siento bien como para decirle todo. No es como si no fuéramos amigas o algo así. Simplemente es raro. Es en tiempos como este en el que deseo tener una amiga como Alice. Pensé en hablar con ella, pero luego pensé que era una mala idea ya que estaríamos hablando de su hermano. Ella estaría de forma parcial y no tendría una opinión real.

Renee suspiro sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me senté y mire a mi madre a los ojos. Ella lucia dolida. Me maldije a mi misma por sentirme mal por ella. Mi perra interior quería seguir actuando como una malcriada con ella, pero le fruncí el ceño e insistí en que yo no soy así. Yo no guardo rencores.

—Lo lamento de nuevo mamá. Esta bien conmigo si Phil viene. Pero tengo una pregunta,— dije y mi madre asintió.

—¿Que es él?

—¿Que es él? — pregunto ella confundida.

—Si, es él tu... nov uh um... mamá no me hagas terminar la frase. Se siente raro,— murmure y ella rió.

—Él es un amigo cercano. Todavía estoy casada con tu...

—Si, entiendo el punto, — la corte. No quiero tener una conversación que eventualmente no llevara a _Él._

—Tal vez cena es un poco raro. ¿Que tal un almuerzo tarde en Port Ángeles el sábado cuando salgas del trabajo? — asentí sintiendo que no había manera de decir que no aunque eso fuera lo que realmente quería decir.

_Eres una jodida dejada Swan._

Lo se.

El viernes, el nuevo estudiante era el tema del día. Extrañamente no había visto para nada a este nuevo estudiante, pero por lo que había escuchado, era "sexy hasta la madre". Alice y Ángela, quienes todavía se sentaban conmigo durante la clase de arte, discutían lo "lindo" y "sexy" que era mientras dibujábamos. Les rodé mis ojos cuando dijeron que estaría de acuerdo con ellas cuando lo viera.

Antes de Ingles, camine a mi casillero y encontré una carta de Edward adentro. Sonreí como una tonta mientras la leía. Alguna veces él tenia su manera con las palabras. Eso me recordó que el siempre llevaba un diario con él. Tendría que pedirle leerlo algún día.

Me invitaba a su casa para cenar con su familia mañana en la noche. Decía que la carta era mi invitación oficial. Me reí de su elegante letra mientras trataba de hacerla lucir como una verdadera invitación, pero luego me sentí mal en el estomago.

¿Su familia?

¿Así como sus padres y esas cosas?

Comencé a hiperventilar. ¿Que tal si no les agradaba? ¿Y por que quiere que cene con ellos? Estoy sobrepensando las cosas de nuevo. Los amigos hacen esto todo el tiempo. ¿Que debo usar? Jesús ¿ahora me estoy preocupando por la ropa? Detuve mi tortura interna, cuando sentí a alguien parado junto a mi. No era una de las zorras por que esta persona olía a colonia cara y aclaro _su_ garganta.

Me voltee a encararlo, porque sabia que estaba viéndome a mi. El estaba parado ridículamente cerca de mi haciéndome sentir incomoda.

—Hey chica linda,— me dijo él con una gran sonrisa. Me guiño el ojo y sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

Estúpido sonrojo.

Él era alto, delgado, pero podía ver los músculos a través de su estrecha camiseta verde, tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos mas azules que había visto. Supongo que Alice y Ángela tenían razón.

—Soy James, el chico nuevo que supongo es como me conoces,— me sonrió y podía decir que estaba intentando de encantarme. Estaba funcionando un poco, pero no era tan genial. Conocía a alguien que...

Ahí voy de nuevo.

—Hola James,— dije y me encogí mentalmente por como mi voz sonaba como el de una nerviosa niña de doce años. —Soy Bella.

—Lo se, pregunte por aquí hasta que alguien me dijo tu nombre. Tengo que decir que queda perfecto contigo... hermosa.

—¿Preguntaste por mi nombre? — pregunte un poco confundida, ignorando que el justamente me había llamado hermosa. ¿Que carajos era lo que quería?

—Si, te vi en mi clase de matemáticas. ¿Supongo que tú no me viste? — el arqueo una ceja y yo levante mis hombros. Honestamente no lo había visto tenia demasiado en mi mente. Todavía...

—Um, no lo lamento.

—Esta bien hermosa, ahora nos estaremos viendo bastante. —él sonrió y estoy segura que lucia guapo para muchas chicas. Él era bastante guapo, pero solo me estaba asustando.

—¿Por que eso?— él rió.

—Ahora vengo a esta escuela.

—Oh, — dije tontamente.

—Si, realmente soy de Port Ángeles, pero hice algunas cosas estúpidas y me meti en problemas y mi padre me mando a este pequeño pueblo como castigo. Solo esta avergonzado ya que es él alcalde y eso.

—¿Eres el hijo de James Whitley? — sabia que este tipo estaba tratando de impresionarme y pelee contra la urgencia de reírme. ¿Por que querría él impresionarme? Además, no estaba impresionada por él. Él se parecía mas a lo que Edward llamaría... un idiota.

—James segundo por supuesto, — dijo fluidamente.

—Bueno felicitaciones,— murmure cuando la campana sono y comencé a caminar hacia Ingles.

—Espera Bella,— grito él y estaba a punto de agarrar mi brazo cuando lo quite. No me sentía con ganas de alterarme enfrente del chico nuevo. —Wow, un poco de descaro. Me gusta eso,— se rio él y me dí cuenta que había malinterpretado mis acciones.

—Necesito llegar a clases,— dije tratando de alejarme de él.

—Oh, solo una pregunta hermosa,— dijo él y sonrió por su apodo para mi. ¿En serio? Este chico es amable. Por supuesto estoy siendo sarcástica.

—Pregunta,— dije secamente.

—¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche?

_¿HUH?_

—Uh, ¿Por que? Ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Tú no me conoces?

—Bueno para eso son las citas, hermosa. Además, estoy aburrido en esta ciudad y todas las chicas de esta escuela lucen falsas y como unas completas perras. Esta chica, Tania, Tanua, Tanny, no puedo recordar su nombre.

—Tanya, — murmure con aburrición.

—Si ella, estaba tratando completamente de enrollarse conmigo y para ser honestos contigo, hermosa, ella es muy suelta y no era mi estilo , — dijo él recargándose cerca de mi y yo tome unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. Ignore que quería atragantarme por su uso de las palabras y le sonreí.

—Bueno James, me siento completamente honrada de que me hayas pedido salir,— mentí —pero como que ya tengo planes,— mentí de nuevo, pero sabia que este James no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. —Además no creo que quieras ser visto conmigo. Soy la perdedora de la escuela,— dije sarcásticamente. Era la verdad. Yo era la chica que era molestada por todos los años escolares y ahora, solo se detuvo por que uso ropa bonita que Alice escogió para mi y le hizo cosas a mi cabello. Eso no cambia nada para mi.

—Eso me importa una mierda hermosa. Además, ¿no sabias que a los hombres siempre les gusta la chica nerd o la perdedora de la escuela?— sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Bueno supongo que tienes mucha competencia. Lo lamento James, eres lindo, pero tal vez la próxima vez —camine lejos. Lo pude oír reírse y me apresure a Ingles.

Llegue justo a tiempo y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio. Me encontré con los ojos de Edward, pero sentí los fríos sentimientos que contenían. Algo estaba mal con él. Le sonreí y el me sonrió rápidamente de vuelta, pero después regreso a su expresión en blanco. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando la profesora comenzó a hablar.

Hablo durante todo el periodo.

—¿Que te pasa Edward?— finalmente le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia mi casillero. Él suspiro y se paro a mi lado mientras tomaba mis cosas.

—Nada,— murmuro él.

—Patrañas Cullen, ¡escupelo!— le dí una mirada amenazante que lo único que causo fue que sonriera.

_Dios esa maldita sonrisa es hermosa._

—Solo estoy preocupado.

—¿Sobre? — él sacudió su cabeza y me miro. Él no me respondió y en lugar de eso espero por mi en silencio mientras terminaba de tomar mi mochila. Nos detuvimos por su auto y el se recosto contra la puerta del copiloto.

—Solo ignorame Swan, y responde mi invitación ¿Vendrás a cenar el sábado en la noche?— pregunto él y yo sonreí. Sonaba tan lindo cuando me llamaba por mi apellido.

—Um, si pero puedo preguntar ¿por que?

—¿Por que no?

—No lo se, es solo que... estoy un poco preocupada de que no les agrade o que haga algo vergonzoso. Tú sabes que soy torpe, Edward. Estúpidamente torpe. — él se rio y paso su mano arriba y abajo de mi espalda mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Si, los amigos lo hacen todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo...

—Solamente la mitad del tiempo eres torpe y de hecho es lindo. Además, Alice ya quiere que seas su **MAPS* **y digo en serio lo de por siempre. Y mi mamá ya te ama solo por oír acerca de ti y estoy seguro que mi papá y Emmet también lo harán.

—¿Le has contado a tu mamá acerca de mi?— pregunte sorprendida. No sabia por que me hacia sentir tan cálida y feliz al punto de la lagrimas. Estoy siendo demasiado emocional. Mi periodo debe de llegar pronto. ¡Pero por la mierda él le dijo a su mamá acerca de mi! ¡De mi!

—Si, ella me pregunto y yo tuve que decirle.

—¿Ella te pregunto que? Dejar de andar jodiendo Cullen y llega ¡al maldito punto! Estoy muriendo,— le pique el vientre causando otra ronda de hermosas risitas. Él tomo mi mano y enredo mis dedos alrededor de los suyos.

—Me gusta cuando me dices Cullen.

—¡Al punto Cullen! ¿Que es? ¿Que te pregunto? — él sonrió tímidamente y me sorprendió cuando me jalo hacia él con sus manos en mi cintura. Jadee mientras sentía su pecho contra el mio y su aliento en mi frente. Él la beso con sus suaves y cálidos labios y un tembloroso suspiro escapo de mi boca. Mi corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiera corrido hacia sus brazos y un cálido y estrecho sentimiento se esparció a traves de mi pecho. No podía respirar y encontré raro lo mucho que amaba este sentimiento. Era un poco doloroso, pero lo amaba.

Si tan solo él supiera lo que me hace sentir, no tendría ni una oportunidad y mis paredes se desmoronarían. Ya están cuarteadas y peligrosamente temblorosas. Él entraría y yo no pondría ninguna resistencia.

—Ella pregunto por que estaba tan feliz,— susurro en mi oído y lo beso ligeramente. El nos movió y antes de que lo supiera, estaba en su auto mientras nos llevaba a casa. Él era tan ... ¿deslumbrante? Supongo que esa es la palabra. Si, el era demasiado deslumbrante.

Él me deslumbra.

Tome su mano en la mia mientras manejaba y, aunque él no volteo a verme, pude ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Me hizo suspirar.

Me siento como una chica cursi.

Esa noche dí vueltas y mas vueltas en la cama. Agarre mi teléfono, y sintiéndome un poco mas atrevida, marque el numero en lugar de mandar un mensaje.

—¿Bella?— pregunto él un poco asombrado y con voz adormilada.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

—No, sigo dormido.

—Sabelotodo.

—Lo sabes,— me molesto él y mis mejillas dolieron por mi amplia sonrisa. —Me siento honrado que decidieras llamarme en mitad de la noche, Bella, pero ¿cual es la razón para esta adorable llamada?

—Yo siendo un insomne desastre.

—Hmm, ¿a poco no soy afortunado?

—Callate, podría llamar a alguien mas.

—¡No!— grito él y ambos reímos. —Solo estaba bromeando, amor.— decidí ignorar que me acababa de decir "amor", era demasiado. Él también lo ignoro. —¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que no puedes dormir?— suspire ruidosamente y me quede viendo la puerta del balcón deseando que él estuviera aquí conmigo.

—¿Soy yo la razón por la estas tan feliz? Por favor dime si estoy sonando un poco egocéntrica,— dije y tome una respiración profunda.

—Si,— suspiro simplemente y sentí ese raro cálido sentimiento de nuevo; ese dolorosamente buen sentimiento.

—¿Yo? ¿en serio?

—Coño si.—me reí — No estas siendo egocéntrica. Tú eres la única en mi mundo, así que no hay nadie mas por quien preocuparse. Solo somos tú y yo, y tú eres la parte mas importante. — sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas y sorbí mi nariz. Esperaba que él no lo haya escuchado. No dijimos nada por un momento. Finalmente aclare mi garganta.

—¿Edward?— mi maldita voz se quebró.

—¿Bella? — no pude evitar notar que su voz sonaba un poco pesada también.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu mundo. Desearía que me dejaras quedarme ahí para siempre,— sacudí las pocas lagrimas que escaparon de mis ojos.

—Te dejaría quedarte para siempre. Tú siempre estaras donde perteneces que es conmigo. No importa que, yo te mantendré a salvo.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—Buenas noches Edward.

—Buenas noches mi Bella.— bese el teléfono después que él colgó y abrace mi almohada deseando que fuera él.

Si_ soy _una chica cursi.

Phil era agradable. No hacia sentir inservible o estúpida a mi mamá. También no me amenazo y de hecho trato de hacer que me gustara. Él era dulce y hasta sabia cosas de mi que no sabia que mi madre sabia. Supongo que estaba equivocada sobre algunas cosas.

Podía notar que a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. La despreciable y amargada parte de mi quería odiar a mi madre. Quería gritarle y preguntarle por que nunca peleo por nuestra felicidad. ¿Por que únicamente pensó en ella?

Pero no dije nada ni la fulmine con la mirada.

Ella se reía por las cosas graciosas que Phil decía y yo le dí una sonrisa honesta. La parte desinteresada de mi se sentía tan feliz por ella. El resto de mi yo enojado no dijo nada. Esta era Renee, mi madre. La había aceptado, aunque no fue fácil. No había punto en guardar rencores. Guardarlos no me devolveria mi infancia. Todo lo que podía hacer era prometerme a mi misma nunca ser de este modo con mis futuros hijos. Seria valiente y lucharía. Mataría por ellos.

Lo prometo.

Mike me había dejado salir temprano el sábado, así que el almuerzo con Phil y Renee fue muy temprano. Phil nos llevo de compras, y aunque me negué a aceptar algo de él, aun así termine con una bolsa de ropa nueva. Mi madre estaba emocionada que Phil parecía agradarme y tenia que admitir que el tipo no era nada malo. Ellos me llevaron de regreso a la casa y se marcharon para hacer lo que sea que tenían que hacer. No quería pensar en eso. Cerré con seguro todas las puertas y ventanas en mi casa. Me había convertido en un fenómeno paranoico, pero no me importaba.

Le mande un mensaje a Edward y prometió recogerme en unas cuantas horas. Me pase esas horas terminando mi tarea y dibujando. Siempre miraba afuera de mi ventana solo en caso de que alguien llegara. Me preocupaba que fuera _Él._

Cuando vi el Volvo de Edward en la entrada, corrí fuera de mi casa y hacia sus brazos. Él se rio mientras me giraba. Me sentía tonta, pero nunca había sentido tan malditamente feliz y aliviada de verlo. Hasta en la manera en la que olía me hacia sentir segura. Siempre olía increíble. El camino hacia su casa no fue largo y, antes de que lo supiera, sostuvo mi mano mientras entrabamos a su hermoso hogar.

Mi mano tembló en la suya y me sentía como si mi corazón estuviera en mi garganta.

La ultima vez que había estado aquí, los únicos Cullen presentes eran Alice y Edward, así que cuando vi a una delgada y hermosa morena caminando hacia mi con una amplia sonrisa rápidamente me sentí fuera de lugar. Podía sentir mis nervios prácticamente haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo entero y tome unas cuantas respiraciones tratando de aminorarlos. Ella era tan elegante y parecía el tipo de persona que va a lujosas universidades, come en restaurantes lujosos y que no maldice. Pero parecía amable. Muy amable.

—¡Tú debes ser Bella!— la hermosa dama dijo y me abrazo fuertemente. Ella olía a flores, vainilla y pura amabilidad. —Yo soy Esme Cullen, la madre adoptiva de Edward,— me dijo mientras me jalaba, pero ahora sosteniendo mis dos manos.

—Ella es mi madre Bella, olvida la parte de la adopción,— murmuro Edward y solo causo que Esme me abrazara de nuevo. Sonreí por su fuerte afecto. Ni siquiera la conocía.

—Encantada de conocerla Sra. Cullen,— dije tímidamente.

—Dime Esme querida y debes de conocer a mi esposo. — ella tomo mi mano y me pregunto si podía llevarme con él. Asentí y me reí cuando escuche a Edward gruñir y quejarse. Él le rogó a su madre que no me sofocara, pero le asegure que no me importaba.

El Dr. Cullen o Carlisle, como prefería él, estaba igual de amable y extrañamente feliz como Esme de que yo estuviera aquí. Él era un hombre apuesto y vagamente lo recordaba de cuando visitaba el hospital por culpa de mi usual torpeza.

Esme me guió hasta el comedor donde encontré a Edward esperando por mi. El me sonrió, pero creo que era el hecho de que su madre tenia su brazo enredado en el mio lo que lo hacia feliz. Me senté junto a él y me preguntaba donde estaban Alice y Emmet.

—Ellos están en camino. Estaban paseando por el centro comercial,— dijo Edward y yo asentí.

—¿Por que no fuiste con ellos? — le pregunte y el se rió.

—Bella, ¿tú irías con Alice al centro comercial? ¿de compras? — rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza y ambos reímos.

—Además, estaba demasiado emocionado por que ibas a venir.— él sonrió y tomo mi mano bajo la mesa. —¿Te asustaron mis padres?

—No, son los mas dulces. Me agradaron demasiado.

—Creo que ellos te aman,— me aseguro él.—solo digamos, que ahora eres la persona favorita de mi madre.— hablamos y bromeamos por unos cuantos minutos cuando oi la puerta de enfrente abrirse. Alice entro al comedor y me abrazo. Ambas reímos y giramos. No había ni notado que me había levantado de mi silla. Esa pixie era mas fuerte de lo que parecía.

—¡Vas a lastimarla, Alice! — Edward le advirtió lo que causo que riéramos, aunque su tono era serio. Me senté y Alice prometió regresar después de lavarse las manos. Emmet entro al comedor, bromeando acerca de como iba a comerse una vaca entera. Edward lo llamo vaca y Emmet noto que yo estaba cuando me reí del chiste.

—Hey,— jadeo él mientras me miraba. —Um, uh... tú Isabella,— el arrugo las cejas y me golpee mentalmente por olvidar que él era el novio de Rosalie. Probablemente me odie.

—Es Bella y deja de mirarla como si fuera algo raro,— Edward dijo enojado y yo apreté su mano la cual todavía estaba escondida bajo la mesa. Podía decir por sus ojos que Edward estaba listo para atrapar un bala por mi. No entendía, Emmet no parecía tan malo cuando me sonrió.

—Si Bella.— Emmet asintió y lentamente se sentó enfrente de Edward quien todavía estaba lanzándole dagas con sus ojos. Emmet miro a Edward, parecía que le preguntaba que estaba haciendo yo aquí con su mirada, pero Edward no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, me miro a mi y me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que amaba.

Alice regreso sosteniendo una bandeja y Esme estaba tras de ella acarreando unos tazones. Ambas rechazaron mi ayuda mientras ponían la comida en la mesa. Alice se sentó enfrente de mi y Esme se sentó a mi izquierda en la cabeza de la mesa. Carlisle se sentó en la otra orilla y me sonrió cuando me atrapo mirando.

Comenzamos a comer y estaba comenzando a ponerse difícil comer con una sola mano, pero Edward no me soltaba. Sonreía cuando juguetonamente tiraba de mi mano o jugaba con mis dedos. Los Cullen estaban hablando, por no estaba prestando mucha atención. Me hicieron algunas preguntas acerca de mi y la escuela, pero tartamudee y perdí mis palabras mientras hablaba. Estaba tan nerviosa y la manera en la que la cálida mano de Edward se sentía era demasiada distracción. Si vi a Emmet ojear a Edward y a mi sospechosamente unas cuantas veces y empezaba a preocuparme.

—Bella querida, ¿cuales son tus planes para después del instituto? — me pregunto Esme y el cuarto se silencio esperando por mi respuesta. Me trague mis nervios y le sonreí.

—Yo uh... um estoy pensando en mudarme a California,— dije y pude sentir a Edward mirándome. No le había dicho, por que apenas había recibido las cartas el viernes en la mañana. —He visto algunas escuelas de arte y he estado enviando solicitudes para algunas becas. Apenas llegaron ayer las cartas de que me aprobaron para algunas de ellas.

—Eso es increíble cariño. Suena emocionante, — dijo Esme alegremente y Alice asintió.

—Deberías de ver el arte de Bella mamá. Es increíble e inspirador.

—Lo es, — Edward estuvo de acuerdo y me sonrió. Estaba nerviosa por su reacción, pero su sonrisa me aseguro que no estaba molesto.

La cena continuo y mientras me reía con los Cullen, mire a mi alrededor y la melancolía no tardo en recordarme. Yo nunca había tenido una cena familiar como esta. Me calle un poco y voltee a ver a Edward quien se estaba riendo con Carlisle por algo. Quería besarlo y agradecerle por esto. No creo que él se diera cuenta de lo especial que esto era para mi.

Después de la cena, Edward quiso ir afuera, pero lo hice esperar mientras forzaba mi ayuda con Alice y Esme. El me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla antes de llevarme hacia la cocina. Ayude a Esme a lavar los platos mientras Alice guardaba las sobras. Edward se había ido pero yo estaba demasiado entretenida con las historias de Esme sobre Edward de pequeño y como solía meterse en problemas con ella por cosas tontas.

Me hizo sonreír que la mayor parte del tiempo Edward era un quieto e inteligente niño. Podía decir por la forma en la que Esme hablaba de él, que él era su hijo favorito aunque ella nunca lo admitiera.

—Había algo sobre un Edward roto ¿sabes? Yo solo quería arreglarlo y acurrucarlo,— ella dijo mientras terminábamos.

—Nunca ha sido 'curado' de sus demonios del pasado, pero siempre he tenido la esperanza. Él no se merece lo que le paso cuando era un niño,— dijo ella tristemente.

—¿Que le paso?— pregunte y Esme solo sacudió su cabeza.

—No es mi historia para contar cariño. Pero sabes bajo esa oscura cubierta bajo la que Edward le gusta esconderse, él es el chico mas dulce. Su corazón es tan grande, pero cosas malas le hicieron no usarlo. Él lo guardo y lo encerró con seguro. Pero tú Bella,— ella suspiro y sus ojos se aguaron, —tú lo has hecho usarlo de nuevo. Por eso te estare eternamente agradecida. Tú te las arreglaste para hacer lo que yo había fallado en hacer. Tú lo hiciste querer vivir de nuevo. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos y cuando te mira a ti. Es como si no pudiera ser mejor para él. Él te mira como si tú fueras su mundo. — Esme me llevo a sus brazos de nuevo. Alice no estaba por ningún lado. Supongo que quería darnos un momento. Le sonreí a Esme y me agradeció de nuevo.

—Yo no he hecho nada, Esme. Él es el que me ha hecho tanto por mi,— le asegure mientras me miraba. En ese mismo momento, música de piano comenzó a salir desde otra habitación. Esme rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Dices que no has hecho nada, pero solo escucha.

—Es eso...

—Si, no ha tocado en años y justo hace unos días comenzó a tocar de nuevo. — no dije nada Esme se disculpo, pero no antes de señalarme donde estaba él. Le sonreí y me dirigí hacia la sala.

Ahí estaba él, _mi_ Edward. Su espalda estaba hacia mi mientras él se perdia en las notas del piano que traia a la vida. Era hermoso. Lentamente camine a su lado pero el no me noto hasta que me senté junto a él en el banco del piano. Abrió sus ojos y me dio una cálida sonrisa mientras sus manos continuaban tocando. Él regreso su mirada a las teclas y cerro sus ojos mientras yo miraba.

Mire mientras el tocaba su dulce y hermosa canción. Su rostro tenia una paz hermosa que nunca pensé que sentiría tanto en mi corazón. Era como si esto fuera una explosión de todo lo que sentía por él. ¿Como podía esto estar mal? ¿como podría dañarme esto? Se sentía tan bien.

Finalmente dejo de tocar y me volteo a ver.

—Eso fue hermoso,— susurre. El me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

—La escribí para ti.

—¿Para mi?— jadee y él simplemente asintió. —escribiste una canción tan hermosa, Edward. No me la merezco,— me ahogue y trate de esconder mis ojos de él. Él puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro par verlo a los ojos. Puso su frente contra la mia y su calidez me hizo suspirar.

—Claro que te la mereces. Es lo que siento por ti Bella,— susurro él, y sin darme cuenta, puse mi mano sobre su pecho. En lugar de alejarlo como una ves pensé que haría, lo jale cerca de mi. Sus ojos verdes eran suaves mientras miraban a los mios y, a traves de su camisa, pude sentir sus latidos. Él puso su mano sobre la mia.

—¿Tú sientes eso por mi?

—Si. — su voz se quebró y yo cerré mis ojos tratando de contener mis emociones. —No cierres tus ojos. Necesito saber que tú también quieres esto. — abrí mis ojos de nuevo y lo encontré viendo mis labios.

Lo quiero. Quiero esto tanto. Se siente tan correcto.

Él beso mi mejilla y yo jadee mientras sus suaves labios hacían contacto con mi piel. De nuevo él me pregunto con sus ojos si podía besarme. No dije nada pero él sabia la respuesta. Lentamente acerco mis labios con los suyos y mi corazón corrió mientras ambos anticipábamos el momento donde sus labios y los mios finalmente se unirían. Sus labios suave y ligeramente rozaron los mios y ambos jadeamos. Gentilmente puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y me jalo hacia el finalmente dándonos lo que necesitábamos. Cerré mis ojos y espere. Iba a dejarlo hacer esto, por que no había habido nada que quisiera mas que esto.

Justo mientras sentía su cálido aliento contra mis labios una ruidosa y detestable voz nos asusto.

—¡Bella! ¡**Tu completa palabra con 'P'****! —Alice chillo mientras volaba bajando las escaleras. Edward gruño de irritación mientras yo me alejaba. Finalmente Alice llego a nosotros y miro entre Edward y yo sospechosamente.

—¡Tenemos que hablar!— dijo ella y Edward suspiro ruidosamente y se levanto. —Oh callate Edward, tú la tienes todo el tiempo. Nosotras nunca podemos pasear,— se quejo. Edward no escucho y en lugar de eso dejo la habitación, pero no antes de sonreirme. Le sonreí de vuelta sintiendo mi corazón muy pesado por él.

Alice se sentó junto a mi en el banco después de que Edward se fuera y aplaudió sus manos como si tuviera seis años.

—Bella, ¿por que no me dijiste que James Whitley te pidió salir? — ella chillo y yo la mire confundida.

—Um, uh no pensé mucho en eso, supongo,— murmure pero Alice me corto con otro chillido.

—¡Así que es verdad! Ángela me dio que alguien le había dicho que James le dijo a alguien mas, quien le dijo a Ben quien completamente le conto a Ángela ¡que él quería invitarte a salir! Entonces Ángela dijo que James le dijo a Ben ¡que el te _había _invitado a salir!

—¿Y?— la cuestione y Alice rodó sus ojos.

—¿Y? Bella ¡él es el soltero mas guapo de la escuela! Hasta Tanya Denali ¡quiere un pedazo de ese culo! Pero aparentemente ¡Él solo quiere un pedazo del tuyo! — le rodé mis ojos a ella. —¡Dime que dijiste que si! Dime, dime.

—¡Si! ¡maldita sea Alice! ¡Le dije que si!— simplemente estaba irritada y siendo sarcástica, pero el ruidoso gruñido que vino detrás de nosotras no escucho mi mal intento de sarcasmo. Me voltee para ver a un Edward iracundo mirándome a mí... fulminándome a mí. Jadee y me levante lista para decir alguna excusa, pero Edward no se espero. Con las manos empuñadas a los lados, marcho a la puerta y se fue, cerrándola con un sonoro golpe detrás de él.

—¡Edward! — le llame mientras trataba de ir tras de él, Alice agarro mi mano. Estaba apunto de gritar, pero mantuve la compostura. Jale mi mano fuera de la de ella. — ¡Tengo que explicarle esto! ¡Él no puede odiarme! — empecé a entrar en pánico, sintiendo las lagrimas correr por mi rostro y Alice suspiro.

—Bella esto es bueno. Sabia que estaba escuchando. Solo dije esas cosas a propósito para encabronarlo.

—¿Que? ¡Eso es enfermo!

—No Bella, solo estaba tratando de despertarlo. Estoy cansada de que sea un cobarde con sus sentimientos por ti. El necesitaba esto para que dejara de ser un marica y finalmente te dijera lo que siente por ti en lugar de alejarte,— explico ella y yo quería agarrarla y sacudirla, pero solo me las arregle para sacudir mi cabeza.

—¡Alice, estas equivocada! Yo soy la que lo aleja,— llore y ella frunció sus cejas en confusión.

—¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir?

—El dejo bastante claro como se siente, pero yo soy la que lo alejaba.

—¿Por que? — ella pregunto preocupada y yo sacudí mis lagrimas lejos.

—Solo estoy asustada. No le puedo abrir las puertas a él tan rápidamente,— le dije y ella me sonrió.

—Pero Bella ¡él te adora! ¿No has visto lo que ha cambiado? ¡Deberías de ver como actuaba por aquí antes de que tú pasaras! Ahora camina como si tuviera unas pinches alas. ¡Y no es ningún RedBull amiga! ¡Son los jodidamente increíbles sentimientos que tiene por ti! ¡Simplemente estas ciega! Vas a estar esperando por el momento indicado, pero mientras tanto, ambos caminaran vacíos y tristes ¡por que no pueden estar el uno con el otro por sus inseguridades! Deja de perder el tiempo. Solamente vives una vez. Y tal vez esto te asuste, pero tú no ves lo que yo puedo ver. No puedes ver lo que mi madre ve. Ese chico haría lo que fuera por ti. Él pondría el mundo entero a tus pies. ¿Como en el mundo eso puede ser malo? — ella grito y yo sabia que estaba frustrada, pero no pude evitar reírme.

—Oh Bella lo siento tanto. — ella camino hacia mi y me abrazo estrechamente. —No tenia idea de que tu vida había sido así. No tenia derecho. Deberías de abrir esas puertas cuando estés lista y dejar entrar a la persona indicada.

Dejar entrar al indicado.

Alice es una genio.

—No Alice, quiero explicarle las cosas a Edward. Le dije 'mierda no' a James. Es un total idiota,— dije y Alice rió.

—¡Lo es! Dios mio creí que era la única que lo pensaba, pero todas esta zorras en la escuela se le tiraban encima,— dijo ella con asco.

—Y tienes razón Alice. Yo también... — tome un tembloroso respiro y le sonreí. —Quiero dejar entra a Edward. Ya no quiero estar vacía. Él lo hace mejor. Mucho mejor.— Alice chillo, salto arriba y abajo y aplaudió de nuevo y no pude evitar reírme de su emoción.

—¿Es él el indicado? —pregunto Alice moviendo sus cejas. No le respondí en lugar de eso me aleje y abrí la puerta de la casa de los Cullen y me dirigí hacia afuera.

Iba a encontrarlo.

Iba a encontrar a _mi_ Edward, por que esta ves él es real. Iba a encontrarlo.

**- *MAPS (mejores amigas por siempre) ~lo se, es BFF pero sentí mejor traducirlo a poco no¡? & ** era en ingles 'B' word~ todos sabemos que es pero ughh, no supe como ponerlo así que pues ya quedo como lo leyeron XD****& Oh fuck! Quien odio a Alice que levante la mano, estaban a punto ****de & ughhh, al menos Bella ya se dio cuenta que debe seguir a su corazón, & awws que creeen se acerca el final ): pero bueno todavía nos quedan varios capitulos Ok, & ya diganme que les parecio si porfavorcito & bueno ya saben adelanto en mi blog & en mi twitter pueden seguirme para mas info, o Q/A es /at/verushix ;D **

**P.S mis tweetgirls :D otro capitulo para ustedes~**


	25. La Chica Sharpie

***se asoma por detrás de su lap* I'm such a BITCH Rose style & lo seeeee, u.u' pero juro no fue mi culpa, mi mamá amablemente apodada GESTAPO (chiste local) me castigo & me quito mi lap, así que por eso no actualice, y luego ya saben RL jodiendo, pero bueno ¡gracias por los reviews! Nunca me cansare de decirlo igual por las nuevas lectoras, favoritos, alertas, etc. ILY girls(: & mis 'teewtgirls' que se preocuparon por mi, aquí esta el capitulo, honeys, uh ..bueno saben voy a cerrar mi piquito & las dejo con Eddie ...**

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 25. La chica Sharpie

**EPOV**

Soy tan jodidamente estúpido.

Dios, ¿no puedo tener alguna vez la razón sobre algo en mi vida? Creí que ella quería mi amor. Pensé que podía verlo. Creí que podía verlo, pero estaba equivocado.

_¡Solo por que ella no quiera tu amor, no significa que no pueda verlo!_

_¡Solo cierra la jodida boca!_

Golpee el suelo en el que estaba sentado e inmediatamente sentí el ardor. Agarre mi mano y mordí mi lengua para evitar gritar como una niña pequeña. Había golpeado un árbol de camino a mi prado y, en ese momento, no pensé en eso hasta que repetí el mismo estúpido movimiento. Note que mis nudillos ahora estaban sangrando y la tierra hacia que el ardor empeorara. Exhale ruidosamente y mire feo al escenario enfrente de mi.

Estaba actuando como un pinche bebe llorón, pero no podía evitarlo. Se que necesito crecer y enfrentar el hecho de que mi Bella no me quería del mismo modo que yo. ¿Pero tenia que jugar con mi corazón de esa manera?

Sabia que no tenia ningún derecho para cuestionarla ya que ni yo mismo le había confesado todavía la razón por la que me había acercado a ella en primer lugar.

Después de haber salido con Bella ese domingo, el día siguiente en la escuela, Rosalie me recordó que tenia la responsabilidad de acabar lo que habíamos planeado. La mande al carajo, diciéndole que me podía besar el culo y largarse. Ella, por supuesto, no lo aprecio, pero mantuvo sus garras guardadas. Aunque no hizo nada mas, ella me daba esa mirada, cuando me atrapaba caminando con Bella o decía pequeños comentarios acerca de comer cerezas y otras mierdas. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba a Rosalie y lo mucho que me preguntaba por que putas le agradaba a mi hermano.

Él por supuesto estaba confundido con todo. Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, dejando a Bella con Esme y Alice, el me detuvo para preguntarme que carajos estaba haciendo al traerla a la casa. Lo ignore y lo amenace con patearle el culo si le decía algo. Él no dijo nada y asintió. Ya habíamos tenido una gran discusión antes en esta semana. Explote contra Rosalie cuando Emmet la trajo a la casa ayer. Ella estaba diciendo mierdas sobre Bella y yo la llame una perra amargada que no podía superar lo que le había pasado y Emmet odia cuando alguien hace recordar a Rosalie. Nadie tiene derecho a recordarle las pinches mierdas que le sucedieron, no fue culpa de nadie, él casi me golpea, pero Carlisle lo detuvo. Rosalie se fue llorando, por supuesto, y yo quede como el chico malo.

Emmet no me había hablado en todo el día y cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue para criticar que Bella estaba en la casa. Me preocupaba que a el también comenzara a desagradarle Bella. No era de Emmet odiar a alguien pero entendía. Bella había encabronado a Rosalie y Emmet, extrañamente, siente amor por ese monstruo así que lo que sea que ella decida hacer el la seguirá. Como odiar a Bella...

La persistencia de Rosalie me puso nervioso toda la semana.

No podía dormir con la culpa y el miedo pesando en mis pensamientos. Me sentía culpable de no haberle dicho a Bella la verdad, pero parecía que cada vez que dábamos un paso para algo bueno, algo malo de mi parte siempre nos jodía de regreso. Estaba cansado de encabronarla o de alterarla y temía que una vez que supiera, ella no me perdonara de nuevo. Yo no seria capaz de vivir sin ella. Estaba jodido lo de dependiente que me había vuelto de ella.

Era un pinche necesitado y había tratado de alejarme y darle espacio para respirar, pero luego ella me manda mensajes por la noche dando a entender que me extraña y actuando como si me quisiera cerca a su alrededor. Comencé a tener falsas esperanzas y realmente pensé ahí en mi piano que ella quería que la besara, pero luego la realidad me abofeteo en la cara.

¿Como pudo haberle dicho que si al jodido de James Whitley?¡Maldita sea! Ella le dijo que si. Yo, que le he rogado, estoy sentando en mi patético estado mientras ella esta con mi hermana probablemente planeando que usar en su cita con ese hijo de puta. Limpie las pocas lagrima que escaparon de mis ojos y gruñí mientras mi mano herida me recordaba de nuevo que tenia un mal temperamento.

Estaba poniéndose oscuro. Sabia que probablemente debía regresar a casa dado que no traía una linterna conmigo pero no podía obligarme a moverme. La luna, desde lejos, comenzó a mostrar completamente su cara y sacudí mi cabeza. El tiempo pasaba, pero mi jodido corazón no parecía ni notarlo. Todavía dolía el hijo de puta.

Me había puesto a mi mismo ahí afuera y me costo el peor dolor. Aunque resentía a Bella por esto sabia que seguiría rogándole. Sabia que estaría en mi rodilla por el resto de mi vida y no por la razón por la que alguna vez fantasee con una imponente erección, sino por que me pasaría el resto de mi vida tratando de ser lo suficientemente bueno. Eventualmente ella tendría que verlo ¿no?

Soy patético.

Debería de haber visto venir esto. Vi cuando James fue a ella antes de Ingles. Quería ir hacia él y abrirle un nuevo pinche agujero por siquiera atreverse a hablar con ella, pero luego la vi riéndose con él y viéndolo con esos traidores ojos café que amo. Lo deje pasar y me fui a clases y pensé que lo superaría, pero luego la vi cuando entro a la clase y su hermosa sonrisa me recordó que yo no la tenia. Me recordó que ella podía enamorarse de cualquier otro pendejo ahí afuera. Pendejos como James, Mike, el jodido de Eric Yorkie o hasta de Jacob Black. Ella se podía enamorarse de ellos. Ellos no aceptaron tomar su virginidad por una venganza. Ellos no le mintieron. Ellos no actuaron como completos idiotas con ella o la hicieron llorar. Yo si y me odiaba tanto a mi mismo por ello, por que había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de que ella me amara.

La perdí, aun antes de tenerla.

Mire feo al cielo.

Me sentía como un niño.

Me quede en la misma posición por unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que escuche pasos. Levante rápido mi cabeza cuando unas cuantas ramas se quebraron por que unos pies se acercaban a mi. Me voltee a ver quien era la fuente de ese sonido y mi cuerpo salto cuando vi su lindo rostro. Me sentí débil de los pies, pero mi corazón se acelero mientras ella se encaminaba hacia mi.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y finalmente note que hacia un pinche frió de la chingada. Su labio inferior estaba entre sus dientes y sus ojos castaños me miraron nerviosamente. Ella alentó sus paso cuando me vio y lentamente camino hacia mi. Rápidamente sacudí de mi cara y quite cualquier evidencia de haber estado llorando como un perra, pero Bella de todos modos lo noto.

Al principio pensé que estaba alucinando. Tal vez Dios quería molestarme e hizo aparecer una Bella falsa para chingar mis sentimientos. Pero cuando oli su dulce aroma a Bella, rápidamente me disculpe con Dios y contuve mi respiración mientras llegaba a mi.

Finalmente se paro frente a mi, examinando mi rostro con sus suaves ojos. Baje la mirada avergonzado y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Me encontraste,— murmure.

—Lo hice, — simplemente susurro y cerro la distancia entre nosotros. Tomo mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y finalmente la mira. —Lo hice,— repitió ella y acerco sus labios a mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos y doble mis rodillas para alcanzar su pequeña estatura y ella beso debajo de mis ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. Paso sus dulces y suaves labios hacia mi barbilla y puso otro beso ahí. No pude evitar dejar salir una rota respiración mientras cepillaba sus hermosos labios a traves de mi barbilla dejando otro dulce pero mas largo beso ahí.

Abrí mis ojos para ver su dulce y cálida mirada. Ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Ella mojo sus labios y miro los mios.

¿Esta es la realidad? Dios, ojala que así sea. No seria capaz de manejar nada mas si algo nos interrumpe. Solo esta vez. Por favor, solo un beso real y moriría como el hombre mas feliz.

Antes de que pudiera decepcionarme, Bella me jalo hacia ella y enredo su brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Con sus ojos medio cerrados, ella acerco mis labios con los de ella. Antes de que corazón pudiera rendirse, ella presiono sus dulces y suaves labios contra los mio. Tan pronto como nuestros labios se tocaron murmure y la bese de vuelta. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, la levante del suelo y la presione estrechamente contra mi cuerpo. Ella se sentía tan cálida y suave y tan jodidamente correcta. Podía decir que ella nunca había besado a nadie ya que no movía sus labios. Me aleje solo un instante para sonreír, pero rápidamente tome sus labios en los mios de nuevo. Esta vez presione sus labios un poco mas forzosamente con los mios.

Me moví de su labio inferior a su carnoso labio inferior haciéndola gemir. Succionando y probando y realmente sentía que no era suficiente. Ella era tan cálida y sabia a cielo con un a pizca de vainilla estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en una dulce y adictiva droga. Moví mis labios contra los de ella y finalmente Bella entendió y comenzó a mover sus labios con los mios. Ella enredo sus dedos en la parte de atrás de mi cabello y, para mi sorpresa me jalo mas cerca de ella, profundizando el beso. Un shock de calidez se extendió por mi pecho mientras sentía que ella quería este beso tanto como yo.

Una parte de mi estaba emocionado de que esto finalmente estaba pasando. Solo Dios sabe cuanto había querido este beso. De una manera, que ella fuera la que lo iniciara hizo todo mucho mejor. Me hizo olvidar el dolor de mis nudillos y la razón por la que estaba tan encabronado con ella. Felizmente me ahogaría en un mas de esta avasallador sentimiento extendiéndose como un fuego en mi pecho.

Después de unos cuantos minutos con los dulces labios de Bella en los mios, ambos nos separamos jadeando por algo de jodido oxigeno. Mentalmente maldije a mis pulmones. No quería parar nunca. Quería atacar su hermosa boca de nuevo, pero su pesada respiración contra mis labios me contuvo. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas y abrí mis ojos para encontrar los suyos todavía cerrados. Su piel estaba enrojecida y su boca ligeramente abierta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Era tan jodidamente hermosa.

—Wow,— se las arreglo para decir y yo me reí poniéndola de nuevo en el piso.

—Eso es un jodido entendimiento, mas como putasombroso*****— susurre contra sus labios y ella me sonrió mientras abría sus ojos.

—Todo un romántico,— me molesto y miro hacia mis labios. Podía verlo en sus ojos la alegría de saber que ella quería besarme de nuevo casi me hacen llorar como una jodida chiquilla. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, acune su rostro y la bese de nuevo. Ella se sostuvo de mi pecho y por un momento me dio pánico pensar que ella me alejaría. En lugar de eso se agarro de mi sweater y se levanto para presionar sus labios mas firmemente contra los mios.

Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuestro labios se encontraron de nuevo. Era sorprendente como sus labios se amoldaban a los mios y su labio inferior cabía perfectamente entre mis labios, como si pertenecieran juntos. Podía hacer esto por siempre. Lo haría. Mis manos viajaron por su espalda y hacia su cintura, apretando su suave piel que ahora estaba expuesta ya que su sweater se había levantado con sus movimientos. Realmente quería moverlas un poco mas abajo y tal vez hacer que su boca conociera mi lengua, pero decidí no ser un bastardo caliente. En lugar de eso me conforme con un rápido y gentil paso de mi lengua por su labio inferior. Ella se tenso y quería que se sintiera amada, así que comencé a dejar besos castos a un lado de su boca, a traves de su mandíbula y finalmente en su cuello.

—Bella,— gemí en su piel. —No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por ti.— ella suspiro por mis palabras y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello. Con labios partidos bese su cuello y los pase hasta la parte de atrás de su oído. —Sabes a chispas,— dije juguetonamente. Ella se rio y yo suspire, sintiéndome aliviado de que ella todavía estuviera conmigo.

Retire mi cabeza para mirarla y su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció mientras mojaba sus labios y sus ojos se bajaban hacia sus pies. Ella toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y trago saliva. El sonrojo en sus mejillas la delato. Bese castamente su sonrojo, algo que había querido hacer cuando su timidez hacia su aparición.

—¿Que paso? ¿Apeste? — pregunte arqueando una ceja y ella rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

—¡No! No, para nada...

—¿Decepción de primer beso? Nunca había besado a una chica que realmente me gustara. Soy una completa falla. Yo carajo... mejorare... si no...

—Edward, ¿podrías cerrar la jodida boca? — grito y yo me reí con ella.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... fue la experiencia mas maravillosa de toda mi vida. No puedo creer que puedo decir que este fue mi primer beso, — susurro ella, pero su rostro aun se veía preocupado.

—Entonces ¿que paso?

—Nunca había besado a nadie,— susurro en mi pecho y enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura descansando su cabeza contra mi corazón. —¿Estuve bien? ¿Lo disfrutaste?— su voz preocupada me dejo saber que estaba preocupada en serio. Tontita. Rodé mis ojos y, en lugar de decir algo, la aleje de mi pecho y le dí tres besitos rápidos en los labios, antes de tomar mi labio favorito en mi boca de nuevo. Después de que ambos nos quedamos sin aliento de nuevo, rompí nuestro beso y presione mi frente contra la de ella.

—Bella, he fantaseado con besarte por tanto tiempo,— susurre sin aliento y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. —Es verdad. Me obsesione con ello como un loco. Tú puedes testificar lo mucho que he tratado.— ella asintió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo lamento tanto Edward,— dijo ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. —Quería besarte también, pero estaba asustada.

—No te disculpes, amor.— no sabia de donde había salido eso, pero había querido llamarla así desde hacia mucho tiempo. Aun así todavía era un pinche cobarde para decirle esas dos palabras a ella. —Lo se. Solo que fui un bastardo impaciente, — murmure y ella rio suavemente.

—Y acerca de James...— de repente mi sonrisa se desvaneció y estaba a punto de alejarme, cuando Bella me jalo mas cerca. —No corras bebe llorón, — me advirtió y no pude evitar reírme por su intento de oírse ruda. —Si vamos a ser buenos en esto... tú y yo... debes de dejar de alejarte cuando algo malo sucede. — asentí y me disculpe con una sonrisa triste. —Acerca de James, yo solo diciendo patrañas. Alice estaba irritándome y simplemente explote. No era mi intención que tú escucharas o lastimarte, — dijo ella seriamente y quise patear mi propio culo por hacerla disculparse cuando yo tenia que disculparme por años de molestias y por esa jodida apuesta que reinaba sobre mi.

—Así que ¿Alice estaba molestándote? — pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema y ella asintió.

—Realmente quería besarte.— mi corazón se hincho y me sentía con ganas de chillar... al estilo de Alice.

—Ahora tenemos dos cosas en común.

—¿Si? — ella pregunto juguetonamente.

—Uh huh. Una Alice irritante y que yo también realmente quería besarte. — le dio otra beso casto. — ¿En serio James te invito a salir?—ella bufo y rodó su ojos.

—Sip.

—¡Ese hijo de puta!

—Calmate Cullen. Parecía lindo y como que acepto como hombre cuando le dije que no.— gruñí.

—¿Bella recuerdas cunado encontraste mi culo roto en el bosque y me llevaste a tu casa para curarme?

—¿Como podría olvidarlo? Estaba tan asustada por ti. Tu linda carita estaba toda moreteada y sanguinolenta,— me molesto y juguetonamente apreté su muslo contra mi, haciéndola reír. —Fue la primera vez que realmente nos conectamos. Fue cuando deje de sentirme incomoda y nerviosa alrededor de ti. — sonrió ante el recuerdo, haciéndome sonreír una vez mas.

—¿En serio? Fue igual para mi, — confesé. Ella acaricio mi mejilla con su mano y realmente comencé a pensar que la sonrisa en mi rostro era permanente. —¿Realmente crees que mi rostro es lindo, verdad?

—Oh completamente,— rió ella.

—Bueno, ¿adivine quien la jodió esa vez? — ella abrió sus ojos.

—¿James?— ella jadeo y yo asentí. —No, él es...— se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza. —Sabia que era un imbécil.— me reí y cuando recordé que su padre también me había pateado el trasero esa noche, rápidamente regrese a la realidad. Decidí no decirle esa parte. —Tengo frío. — dijo ella acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

—Bueno, dejame llevarte a casa. De todos modos se esta haciendo tarde.

—Esta bien.— bese su coronilla y, aunque realmente no quería dejarla ir, la jale y tome su mano en la mia para empezar a caminar hacia mi casa, sisee cuando sus pequeños dedos rozaron mis heridos nudillos. Ella jalo mi mano hacia su rostro y me fulmino con la mirada.

—Cullen...

—Fue un accidente.

—La verdad Cullen.

—Esta bien, me pelee con un árbol,— suspire y le sonreí tímidamente a ella.

—¿Que he dicho acerca de las peleas?

—Dijiste que no me peleara con nadie, pero si mantuve mi promesa. Esta vez solo pelee con la madre naturaleza,— la moleste mientras caminaba hacia mi otro lado, tomando mi otra mano.

—Bueno la madre naturaleza no tiene la culpa de tu poco temperamento. Deberías disculparte.

—Lo siento madre,— murmure mientras miraba alrededor de los bosques. Ella se rió y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa. Juguetonamente la jalaba hacia mi y le daba besos en las mejillas o ella me besaba de vuelta o me golpeaba el brazo cuando la atrapaba con la guardia baja besando sus labios. Probablemente nos tomo el doble de tiempo regresar a casa, pero no me importo.

Rápidamente agarre mis llaves mientras Bella se despedía de Esme y de Carlisle. Podía decir que Esme quería que regresara y le prometí con una sonrisa que Bella regresaría pronto. Fulmine a Alice mientras abrazaba a Bella, pero mi mirada no le molesto ya que termino abrazándome a mi también. Emmet no se veía por ninguna parte, pero tome eso como una buena señal.

No dirigimos hacia la casa de Bella en silencio lo cual no era malo. Estaba demasiado feliz para decir algo. Volteaba a verla y su sonrisa siempre estaba en sus labios. Movi mis dedos en el volante de pura felicidad.

Sostuve su mano mientras llegábamos a su puerta y tristemente la deje ir para que pudiera abrirla.

—No puedo creer que mi madre aun no ha regresado,— suspiro ella y me jalo dentro de su casa. No la cuestione y solo la seguí mientras me llevaba hacia su cocina. —Sientate, — me ordeno mientras señalaba una silla y yo felizmente hice lo que me dijo. Si, supongo que soy un mandilón. Ella agarro una toalla y la puso bajo el agua. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme viéndola y esperar ansiosamente por el momento adecuado para preguntar.

—Tal vez el árbol gano,— dijo ella mientras limpiaba mi mano. Yo me reí y asentí.

—Totalmente.

Termino de limpiar mi mano y rápidamente tire el trapo lleno de sangre lejos. —Lamento que siempre tengas que estar limpiando mis heridas. Debe de ser difícil soportarme a mi y a mi tendencia a sangrar cuando me enojo. Prometo no dejarte ver mi sangre de nuevo,— dije y ella solo sonrió.

—Sabes que odio la sangre, pero no te odio a ti. Me tragare el nudo en mi garganta, alejare mi estúpido miedo de ese asqueroso liquido rojo y te besare para hacer que tus heriditas sanen cada vez que te lastimes. — me molesto ella mientras envolvía mi mano en un pequeño trapo.

—Hablando de besar.— susurre y acerque mis labios a los suyos. Ella sonrió contra mi boca y me beso de vuelta. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de ella y la jale hacia mi regazo.

—Creo que te estoy malcriando con todos estos besos. Eres muy codiciosa.

—Bueno me disculparía, pero soy un adicto,— suspire y la bese de nuevo.

—No me importa.

—¿En serio?

—Para nada,— susurro ella y en su lugar me beso. Enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y presiono sus labios fuertemente contra los mios.

—Eres una mentirosa,— respire y ella frunció sus cejas.

—¿Por que?

—Dijiste que nunca habías besado a nadie.

—¡No lo he hecho!

—Eres muy buena besando— la moleste y ella rodó sus ojos y regreso sus labios a los mios,

No podía creer que me estaba besuqueando con Bella. ¡Finalmente!

Sintiéndome un poco mas valiente, gentilmente pase mi lengua por sus labios causando que ella jadeara. Mientras sus labios se abrían rápidamente metí mi lengua a su boca finalmente encontrando la suya. Gruñí mientras su lengua comenzó a bailar con la mía y su pequeño cuerpo se relajo en mis brazos. Sus manos hallaron su camino hacia mi cabello, profundizando el beso. La húmeda boca de Bella sabia increíble. Estábamos respirando pesado a traves de nuestras narices y la manera en que ella murmuraba, gemía y lloriqueaba mientras mis manos adoraban su espalda y caderas hacían que mi pene se retorciera. A medida que nuestras bocas y lenguas se movían juntas apasionadamente y con un hambre que no sabia que ambos teníamos el uno por el otro, mis pantalones comenzaron a ponerse un poco estrechos y mi erección estaba rogándome por un poco de amor. Sabia que me odiaría por dejarlo descuidado, pero por primera vez estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta.

Bella era nueva en esto y, sin darme cuenta, estaba dejando que su lujuria nos gobernara. No podía dejarla hacer eso y me aleje de ella. Ella puso su cara en mi cuello y se sostuvo de mi como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. La manera en la que su cálido aliento golpeaba mi piel no estaba ayudando a mi erección y dolorosamente cambie mi posición en la silla para no asustarla con la necesidad de mi cuerpo por ella.

_Estrecha y húmeda, te apuesto a que se siente increíble. Te apuesto a que huele y sabe..._

_Cierra. La. Jodida. Boca. Ella no es una estúpida chica borracha en una fiesta. Es mi Bella y, aunque si te apuesto a que si se siente increíble y aunque quiero eso taaaanto, nos vamos a tomar esto lento. Así que calmate._

Sacudí mi cabeza y me sentí como un idiota por tener una conversación interna con mi pene, bese la mano de Bella antes de ponerla en mi pecho. Tome un respiro profundo para calmarme a mi y a Edward Júnior. Era sorprendente como Bella podía ponerme tan caliente con solo besarme.

_Hahaha ¿sorprendente?_******

_Carajo._

Bella se sentó y comenzó a alejarse, pero la jale de nuevo hacia mi cuerpo.

—Debo de estar pesada,— susurro en mi hombro mientras nos abrazábamos.

—No lo estas. Dejame sostenerte así un rato mas. He esperado demasiado para esto,— confesé.

Ella se sentó de nuevo y puso sus manos en mis mejillas y sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza. —¿Que sucede?— pregunte.

—Nada,— susurro ella y presiono su frente contra la mia. Este era el momento perfecto para preguntar.

—¿Que tal ahora?— ella lucia confundida.

—¿Que tal ahora que?

—¿Ahora si diras si? ¿Seras mi novia? — pregunte. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca cayo abierta. —Se que es una mierda cursi etiquetarnos y es mas cursi de mi parte por preguntar, pero maldita sea, lo quiero tanto. Quiero todo cursi contigo.— sus rostro se suavizo. Dejo salir una suave risita y asintió. —¿Que? ¿Que significa eso? Bella, se que nuestros besos son jodidamente increíbles, pero se que no te volvieron muda. Debo ser un gran besador entonces.

Ella rodó sus ojos y golpeo mi mano causando que sonriera. —Eres el mejor besador, pero no soy muda, así que...— ella mastico su labio inferior y fingía lucir pensativa.

—¡Swan, me estas matando!

—¡Si, tú tonto!— antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, me levante y la jale dejando besos por toda su cara y cuello mientras ella reía.

—¡Oh si!— me detuve un momento mientras ella trataba de controlar su risa. —No puedo creer que tengo una novia. ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? — murmure.

—Bueno, el chico mas popular Edward Cullen, es tomado por la mas grande perdedora de la escuela. Típico,—me molesto ella. La mire con irritación.

—No eres una perdedora.

—En el mundo de la escuela.

—El mundo de la escuela puede ir y follarse... dos veces.

—Esta bien entonces. — sonreí y la bese de nuevo.

—¿Esto significa que puedo comprarte cosas?

—No, Cullen,—murmuro ella.

—¿Por que no?

—Porque no necesito nada. Solo te necesito a ti.— Sus ultimas palabras fueron susurradas, pero seria capaz de escucharlas aun a millas de distancia.

—¿Esto significa que puedo besuquearme contigo?

—A veces.

—Oh si, ¿y esto significa que puedo tomar tu mano en la escuela?

—¿Quieres tomar mi mano? ¿en publico? — le fulmine con la mirada y rápidamente entendió el punto. —Um si, soy tu novia ¿no? Eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no es así?

—Supongo, nunca antes había tenido una novia, pero quiero tomar tu mano, y no por que es lo que se supone que debemos hacer.

—Edward, tienes poderes malignos. Tú y esas palabras que dices.— de nuevo enredo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. —Estoy deslumbrada,— suspiro ella.

—Te mostrare lo que es deslumbrar.— estaba a punto de darle otro beso cuando alguien aclaro su garganta. Bella rápidamente me alejo y yo ignore el pequeño dolor en mi pecho causado cuando mis ojos vieron a su madre viéndonos fijamente.

—Hey mamá,— dijo Bella nerviosamente.

—Hola, Sra. Swan.— soy un idiota.

—Hola Edward,— dijo ella calmadamente. Era algo aterrador. —Confió en que los dos se divirtieran, pero ya es tarde. Estoy segura que tus padres están preocupados Edward.

—Probablemente,— murmure. _Idiota, ella quiere que le captes y que te largues_. —Um, debería de irme ya.— Renee asintió con una sonrisa y me voltee hacia Bella. —¿Quieres salir mañana? — Bella volteo hacia su mamá quien solo sonrió y luego volteo hacia mi.

—Seguro,— dijo ella suavemente, tome su mano y la bese. Hubiera besado sus labios de nuevo, pero esa ideas se fue por a ventana cuando Renee decidió aparecer. Le sonreí a Renee mientras pasaba y me encamine hacia la puerta. Camine hacia mi auto con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar, la puerta de las Swan se abrió de nuevo.

—¡Edward!— grito Bella mientras corría hacia mi. Enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi y me abrazo de vuelta.

—Yo también te extrañare amor,— reí.

—Nunca dejes de llamarme así,— susurro ella y me dio un beso de despedida.

/~/~/

Decir que estaba hasta la madre de feliz la mañana siguiente seria una blasfemia. Por supuesto tenia a Alice tratando de mostrarme su entusiasmo, irritándome hasta la chingada y Emmet mirándome cavando agujeros en mi rostro como si yo hubiera matado su cachorrito, pero me no me importaba.

Tan pronto como llegue a la casa de Bella, mis labios estuvieron en los suyos. Vimos una película en su sala. Me pelee con la urgencia de sugerir una pequeña sesión de inocente y normal besuqueo adolescente durante la película, pero la forma en que su cuerpo se acurruco junto al mio fue suficiente... por ahora. Me conforme con castos y de vez en cuando profundos, besos.

—¿Es en serio que iras a California?— pregunte mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo para ambos.

—Empecé a pensar en eso hace unos cuantos meses cuando el Sr. Freeman me alentó. Él dijo que tenia un don o algo así. No había oído nada de eso hasta hace unos días. Realmente lo quiero. — asentí y sonreí.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Deberías ir. Estoy seguro que los impresionaras con tu arte.

—¿A que Universidad vas tú?— pregunto ella y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

—No creo ir.

—¿Por que? — sonaba preocupada y yo suspire.

—No lo se. Realmente nunca se me había pasado por la mente. Además no soy bueno en nada.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Eres un escritor increíble.

—Amo escribir. Eso no significa que sea bueno.

—Leí tus trabajos de Ingles cuando hacíamos las sesiones de tutorías en la biblioteca.

—¿Que? Me siento herido.

—Lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo. Debería de ver tu rostro cuando estas concentrado. Sabia que tenia que ser bueno y fue mas alla de 'bueno' . — sonreí sintiéndome en el quinto cielo.*******

—¿Universidad? Tal ves lo revise.— Bella aplaudió.

Renee llego justo a tiempo para almorzar con nosotros. Ella no era tan mala. Era amable y divertida; diría que un poco infantil, pero Bella la amaba. Podía decir que todavía se contenía con su madre y actuaba como si fuera alguien nuevo en su vida, pero Bella la amaba. ¿por que carajos se quedaría con alguien tan egoísta si no fuera así? Actuaria totalmente amable con Renee.

Además, Renee soltó información super secreta acerca de bebé Bella. Desafortunadamente para Bella, por supuesto. Bella era hasta la madre de despistada en las historias que conto Renee y una pequeña sabelotodo. Bella se sonrojo y rió con alguna de las cosas que escuche pero no se quejo. No pude evitar notar que Charles no apareció en ninguna de las historias de Renee.

—¿No puedo creer que casi incendias la casa de Jacob Black?

—¡Fue un accidente y solo tenia cinco! — se defendió mientras llegábamos a mi auto. Me reí ella me pico en el estomago.

—Así que ¿paso por ti mañana?

—Sip.

—Y puedo tomar tu mano.

—Como quedamos.

—Bueno, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de James cuando nos vea.

—Oh, ¿así que es por eso? — dijo Bella enojada y empezó a alejarse,

—Bella, solo estaba bromeando. Mierda, lo siento.— me dio pánico el correr por ella. Abruptamente se detuvo y rió mientras se volteaba a verme. —¡Tú tarada! — resople, pero ella rápidamente me hizo perdonarla cuando me ataco con un beso profundo.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar a ver su cara,— dijo ella sin aliento.

Tome una respiración profunda mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela. La mano de Bella esta estrechamente asegurada en la mia, pero las miradas que todos nos estaban lanzando la hizo tensar se.

—Cálmate, amor,— susurre en su oído.

—Todos nos estamos viendo.

—Dejalos. No me importa. ¿A ti?— ella sonrió cálidamente y sacudió su cabeza. —Bien.— le dí un rápido beso y continuamos hacia su casillero. Alice y Ángela caminaban detrás de nosotros mientras llegábamos a la primera clase de Bella y rieron cuando le dí a Bella otro beso antes de irme.

Chicas...

No podía quedarme quieto en clase. Quería correr a Bella y asegurarme que no había cambiado de idea, además carajo la extrañaba. Cuando la vi caminado hacia la fila, corrí hacia ella tomando su mano en la mia. Compre nuestro almuerzo después de que ella protesto y se quejo y la seguí hacia su mesa. Me senté con ella en la mesa de los nerds de la banda ya que estaba lloviendo afuera. Gruñí mientras todos nos miraban, pero me calme un poco cuando Alice y Ángela aparecieron. Ella se sentaron con nosotros y casi me caigo de mi silla cuando Jasper se sentó junto a Alice. Amaba al tipo, pero era alguien que sabia acerca de la jodida apuesta y que estaba relacionado con el jodido monstruo rubio. Bella se tenso alrededor del brazo que la estaba sosteniendo contra mi.

—Hey amigo,— dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amigable y se volteo a ver a Bella. —Hola Bella, — Bella nerviosamente le sonrió y podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse como un martillo y el sudor en mi frente. Pero luego Alice me dio una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo. Me hizo relajarme.

Rosalie y su manada de zorras nos fulminaron con la mirada desde su mesa y Emmet ni siquiera miro en mi dirección en todo el almuerzo. James entro y se rió cuando me vio a mi y a Bella y se sentó con una rubia, nunca mirándonos de nuevo.

El almuerzo se paso con Jasper y Bella discutiendo bandas de rock y a los mejores solistas. Al final, estaba feliz de que él estuviera aquí. Mientras el almuerzo terminaba también la lluvia y así también mis nervios. Jasper sorprendió a Bella con un abrazo de despedida y me palmeo a espalda.

—Estoy feliz de que estés de regreso, Ed.

—¿De que coño estas hablando? No he faltado a la escuela.

—No, quiero decir que estoy feliz de ver que enviaste a Imbeciward****** **de regreso al carajo a donde pertenece y que trajiste de vuelta al Edward genial,— dijo él y yo rodé mis ojos, pero sabia que tenia razón. —En serio me agrada Bella, ella es dulce y genial. Deberías mantenerla alrededor.

—Estoy luchando por que eso pase.

—Bueno saberlo.

Mi clase antes de Ingles termino y me dio pánico cuando no encontré a Bella en su casillero. La busque por los alrededores y hasta llegue tarde a Ingles. Esperaba que ya estuviera ahí, pero no estaba. La Sra. Morris comenzó a hablar de _Hamlet_, pero el asiento vacío enfrente de mi me puso nervioso y me preocupo hasta enfermarme el estomago.

Sorprendentemente la Sra. Morris, me dio un pase para la oficina de la enfermera cuando se lo pedí. Usualmente era una perra y le importaba una mierda si no te sentías bien. Ella me dijo que me mejorara y me dio la nota para ver a la enfermera, pero no me encamine hacia ahí. Estaba buscando a mi Bella. Le envíe un mensaje de texto, pero no respondió y desesperadamente camine por los pasillos, estirando mi cuello en cada dirección esperando ver su cabello castaño.

—¡Hey, retrasado*********!— la voz de Emmet era demasiado reconocible de pasar.

—¡Hey chaquetero! — seguí caminando hasta que él me jalo del hombro, empujándome contra los casillero. Lo empuje fuera de mi y podía sentir la ira en mi pecho y mis puños estaban listo, pero le había prometido a Bella no mas violencia. —Alejate hasta la chingada de mi, viejo,

—No hasta que me digas ¿que carajo esta pasando?

—No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando.

—¡Claro que si lo sabes! — suspire irritado hasta la madre. — ¡hey, eres mi jodido hermano!

—No de sangre,

—¿Y a quien mierdas le importa la sangre? Hemos estado ahí para el otro desde que eramos niños. Siempre nos habíamos apoyado. Eres mi mejor amigo, maldita sea. Pero ahora actúas como si fuera un imbécil y tratas a mi novia como la mierda. Ella perdió la amistad de Alice y Jasper le esta aplicando la ley del hielo. — me reí sombriamente.

—Emmet, yo solo soy malo con tu novia, por que ella es una perra malvada. Tú eres el único que se da cuenta. Ella me encabrono por decir mierdas de Bella. Tu novia del infierno, puede dejarla en paz. ¿Como puedes amar a alguien que planeo una broma enferma como esa?

—¡Tú eres el que acepto la maldita apuesta! Tú eres igual de malvado.

—Lo se. Lo soy, pero se lo voy a recompensar a Bella por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Hermano? — Emmet me miro hasta la madre de confundido. — No lo entiendo. ¿Es por eso que estas actuando como si en verdad te importara ella?

—Con un carajo la amo Emmet,— suspire. —La amo y no dejare que nadie la lastime. Ni tú, ni l as zorras que siguen a Rosalie y especialmente Rosalie. —Emmet y yo nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Así que es real? Todo eso de conoce a los padre y tocar el maldito piano como si estuvieras en una jodida película cursi, ¿es real?

—Mucho— me reí.

—Wow no pensé que lo trajeras en ti hermano, — él sacudió su cabeza sin creerlo.

—Si, bueno yo tampoco. Pero a veces, encuentras a alguien que se merece mas que tu propia vida. Te golpea en la cara y te patea en las bolas y te hace hombre. Voy a crecer. — Emmet sonrió y me palmeo el hombro.

—Estoy feliz por ti hermano.

—Gracias, Em. — suspire — Dile a Rosalie y a Jasper que vengan esta noche. Tengo que hablar con ellos. Tengo que detener a Rosalie y explicar.— él solo asintió y comencé a alejarme de él.

—Hermano, espera.— corrió a mi lado. —¿Que estas haciendo?

—Buscando a Bella.

—Te ayudo. — realmente amaba a Emmet a veces. finalmente nos rendimos con el interior de la escuela y caminamos fuera del edificio. Caminamos medio tramo alrededor de la escuela cuando comencé a sentir pánico al no poder encontrarla. —viejo, calmate, tal vez solo fue a casa.

—Me hubiera dicho no trae auto.

—Oh, bueno sigamos buscando. — estaba a punto de mandarle el veinteavo mensaje del día cuando un ruido de una botella de spray me llamo la atención. Corrí hacia el ruido y cuando pase unos cuantos arbustos, vi sus pálidas manos y castaño cabello.

—¡Bella!— grite causando que brincara, pero rápidamente se relajo al ver que era yo. No se si Emmet me siguió, pero todo lo que me importaba era llegar a Bella. Ella dejo caer la botella de liquido que sostenía y el trapo y espero por mi para envolverla en mis brazos. —Estaba muy preocupado,— dije entre besos. —¿A donde fuiste?

—Quería decírtelo, pero la asistente del Director me saco de clases, — dijo ella sin aliento. Le sonreí aliviado y la bese de nuevo, pero ella rápidamente me alejo cuando Emmet nos alcanzo.

Lo ignore. — ¿Que estas haciendo bebé? — le pregunte mirando la botella y el trapo sucio en el suelo. Ella se rio y los levanto.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que tú y tus amigos fueron atrapados fumando hierba? — toda mi felicidad se desvaneció y nerviosamente asentí. —¿recuerdas como todos creyeron que fui yo quien los delato? — trague saliva y rápidamente mire a Emmet quien lucia muy intrigado con lo que ella estaba diciendo. —Bueno, yo no los delate. De hecho estaba aquí afuera por la Sra. Dalton. Ella quería que limpiara mi dibujo de la pared, pero en lugar de eso olio su aroma. Finalmente recordó y me saco de la clase, — Bella se rio mientras señalaba la pared detrás de mi.

Lentamente me voltee y note el dibujo de una niña pequeña sentada en una mano gigante, sus brazos y piernas enredadas en hiedras. Era el mismo dibujo que Jasper y yo habíamos visto ese mismo día. Trague saliva, mis rodillas se sintieron débiles y mi estomago se volteo de cabeza. Con dedos temblorosos trace el cabello de la pequeña niña en el dibujo. El marcador Sharpie era demasiado fuerte y Bella solo había logrado desmancharlo un poco así que la pequeña niña triste aun vivía en la pared.

Voltee a ver a Emmet quien estaba viendo al dibujo con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta. —¿Edward, estas bien? — me pregunto ella y yo le sonreí nerviosamente.

—Si, estoy bien. — bese sus labios una vez mas, esperando que no notara mi temblor. Esperaba que no escuchara mi corazón latir contra mi pecho. Esperaba que no escuchara lo mucho que deseaba que me pudiera perdonar.

Deje a Bella en su casa y le prometí que la recogería del trabajo y maneje en silencio hasta mi casa. Lentamente subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación sintiendo que cada paso que daba era el mas pesado que había dado en mi vida. Me senté en mi cama viendo fijamente hacia la ventana, preguntándome como carajos iba a hacer esto. No quería perderla. Finalmente la tenia. Mi amor. Mi vida. La sentía escurriéndose entre mis manos como agua y empecé a tener pánico. Hiperventile y maldije al pesado vacío de mi habitación.

Caí sobre mis rodillas y enterré mi cara en mis brazos descansandolos en mi cama. Deje salir un horrible sollozo.

— Por favor Dios no dejes que pase. Ayudame a conservarla. Hazme merecedor de su perdón. No quiero perderla. Por favor ayudame. ¡Por favor!— rogué y las lagrimas empaparon mis sabanas y los sollozos que escapaban de mi pecho hacían eco en mi habitación. Ignore que abrieran mi puerta y el pesado movimiento de la cama por el cuerpo que se sentó junto a mi. — Por favor,— llore y la persona palmeo mi espalda,

—Tienes que decirle hermano— dijo Emmet tristemente. Voltee hacia el con mi visión acuosa, pero aun así podía ver un honesto remordimiento en su rostro.

—Lo se.

***la palabra es 'fuckawesome' pero la traduci & lo que leyeron fue lo único que se me ocurrio xD ; **se supone que es 'blowing' & hace referencia a un blowjob :$ pero pues no quedaba así que ahora es "sorprendente"; *** decía 'cloud nine' me imagino es un eufemismo entonces aplique uno que YO digo mucho XD; **** en realidad decía 'doucheward' pero como siempre me invente la palabra; ***** ahí era 'fucktard' algo así como jodido retrasado' pero combinado así que pff lo invente de nuevo, lol este capituo así me la pase, espero entiendadn mis notas ((: & bueno loves ya me disculpe por la tardanza {si leyeron mi T/N de arriba } & awws que les parecio este capitulo ¿? mori, ya saben la verdad de lo que paso & que Bells no hizo nada ... owws & también _B&E sentados bajo un árbol b e s a n d o s e ~ _ ame eso ya hacia falta algo de amor con esos dos XD , aws que me dicen ¿review? *ojitos* & lo mismo de siempre adelanto en el blog & ya saben para saber por que me pierdo & etc's de mi vida en twitter follow verushix :DD! Bueno las veo en el siguiente capitulo!**


	26. Un Poco Locos

**Owwws rev's en serio son lo maximo, u.u me hicieron el día , &... &... ahh me emociona amo que amen la historia ¡en serio! Sus favs, alertas, autor's fav! ¡GRACIAS!, awws ok ando emocional ((: , el capitulo de hoy en honor a una ¡graan banda! Ok si si, soy fan de Blue & en la t/N de abajo veran, ahora si les dejo Bells...**

**»** _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 26. Un poco locos

**BPOV**

Seguía echándole miradas al reloj que colgaba de la pared de los Newton mientras limpiaba os pisos. Realmente me la había pasado viendo ese maldito reloj desde que llegue al trabajo. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente quería salir de aquí y verlo de nuevo.

Ver a Edward.

Pensaba en él cada segundo posible. Alguna veces, cuando mi mente se viajaba al ayudar a los clientes o al pensar en la tarea, siempre algo me recordaba a él y una extraña ola de alegría me invadía.

Desde el momento en que le dije a Edward que seria su novia, me sentí cohibida acerca de todo en mi misma. Me sentí nerviosa cuando me levante la mañana siguiente, pero cuando Edward me saludo en mi puerta, mentalmente me castigue por preocuparme. Veía las cálida sonrisas que me daba y sentía sus ligeras caricias en mis brazos y mejillas y me preguntaba como podía algo como esto dañarme alguna vez. Me hacia sentir maravillosa. Nunca me había sentido 'maravillosa'. Solía ser inexistente en mi vocabulario personal. Pero ahora, por cursi que suene, Edward era todo lo maravilloso en mi vida.

La energía que su mano le daba a la mia mientras la sostenía y la manera en la que caminaba protectivamente a mi lado, me aseguraban que esto era algo bueno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía decir que era feliz. Aleje todos mis pensamientos negativos y fulmine mis nervios. Me merecía ser feliz.

Él me hacia feliz.

Finalmente el reloj marco mi libertad y me apresure a salir. Me despedí de Mike y del Sr. Newton quienes me sonrieron y se despidieron de vuelta. Ambos eran bastante amables. El Sr. Newton era un hombre estricto pero tenia un buen corazón. Amaba a Mike y yo como que lo envidiaba por tener a un padre que se preocupara así. Por supuesto Mike se quejaba y protestaba a los sermones del Sr. Newton, pero no sabia lo afortunado que era. Él no tenia a nadie que lo mandara al suelo. Él tenia un padre que lo amaba. Yo nunca tendría eso.

Tome mi sweater y esperaba que Edward ya estuviera afuera. No creía poderlo manejarlo mas. Me estaba volviendo un poco necesitada y no me gustaba, pero tener algo bueno cuando la vida no hacho nada mas que darte cosas malas, te vuelve desesperado de proteger lo bueno.

Mientras las puertas de la tienda se abrían, la brisa fresca de la noche decía hola, pero no podía importarme menos. Edward me sonrió mientras salia de su auto y se apresuraba a mi con si chamarra en sus manos. No pude evitar rodarle los ojos, pero contrario a todo, el cálido sentimiento en mi pecho me hizo sonreír.

—Bebé, hace frió,— me dijo y yo suspire por la pista de preocupación en su voz. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios haciendo que mi pobre corazón se acelerara y envolvió la chamarra alrededor de mi. Obviamente era suya ya que olía como él y era demasiado grande para mi, pero rápidamente la estreche mas. —¿Noche larga? — pregunto y yo asentí. —Pobesita,— me molesto y le dí un juguetón manotazo mientras se reía.

—Simplemente no podía esperar para verte de nuevo,— admití mientras mi estúpido sonrojo causaba que se riera aun mas. Él me jalo hacia su pecho y suspire cómoda, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estar así con Edward nunca me cansaría. Nunca podría estar mal. Se sentía tan bien.

—Yo tampoco podía esperar para verte amor,— beso el tope de mi cabeza mientras me acurrucaba contra su pecho. Sus brazos me sostenían cerca mientras me envolvía en su calidez. Seria tan fácil perderme en él. Seria tan fácil el darle mi corazón... darle todo a él.

Cuando había seguido adelante con mi decisión y había besado a Edward, temía por lo que eso me traería. Y aun así estos últimos días, había sido tan feliz que me sentía tonta por haber tenido miedo. Sabia que esto era lo que quería y hasta lo que había necesitado.

Necesitaba a Edward.

Aleje mi cabeza y encontré a Edward triste. Trace su mandíbula y sus mejillas con la punta de mis dedos y suavemente bese sus labios.

—¿Que pasa?— él me sonrió tristemente y sacudió su cabeza.

—Solo estoy cansado,— mintió mientras acariciaba amorosamente mi mejilla con la sus dedos. — realmente te extrañe. Renuncia a tu trabajo y vive con nosotros. Yo podría cuidar de ti. _I'll assemble all the sand that covers wedding beaches so your mom will have a place to stay_*****— me reí mientras cantaba la ultima parte a propósito.

—Estas loco y deja de robarte las letras de Blue October.— se rió.

—Pero amo esa canción. Podría ser nuestra canción,— suspiro. —Y estoy loco y me pego a ti. Te quiero tener a mi lado todo el tiempo.

—Extraño

—Y un raro,— me aseguro mientras se inclinaba por un beso.

—Me gustas extraño,— dije mientras cerraba la distancia y presionaba mis labios en los suyos. No podía fingir que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando mis labios tocaban los de Edward, dejaba que el sentimiento en mi corazón me dominara y me encontraba a mi misma sin aliento y con la cabeza ligera en cuestión de segundos.

Lo amaba.

—Me gusta que te guste,— susurro él contra mis labios. Se sonrió y estaba apunto de decir lo mucho que si me 'gustaba' él, cuando me beso de nuevo. Paso su lengua por mis labio inferior y me tense. Siempre era sorprendente como parecía que íbamos demasiado lejos, pero abrí mi boca para dejarlo entrar y me recordé por que en un principio realmente me gustaba que Edward me besara de esta manera.

Era increíble.

La manera en que nuestras lenguas lentamente bailaban y los sonidos que salían de él y de mi me volvían loca y hambrienta de mas. Era como si no tuviera suficiente de él. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo jale para profundizar nuestro beso. Él gruño y sus manos me acercaron mas a su cuerpo. —Mierda Bella, es como si no me saciara. Jamas pensé que pudiera ser así, —exhalo pesadamente después de unos cuantos segundos de nuestro beso.

—No digas cosas cursis y besame de nuevo,— lo moleste causando que se riera, pero rápidamente lo silencia con mis labios. Abrí mis labios ya sabiendo que quería que nuestras lenguas comenzaran a bailar de nuevo. Sus manos viajaban por mi cintura mientras profundizaba el beso causando un extraño sentimiento es mi vientre y que una oleada de calor en mi rostro se expandiera hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Quemaba... de buena manera. De repente se alejo justo cuando el sentimiento había alcanzado un raro, raro lugar.

—Lo siento, amor,— jadeo Edward mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Descanse mi frente contra su pecho mientras me sostenía de su sweater como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Parecía no querer calmarme. Sentía como si estuviera en alguna clase de altura y los sentimientos corriendo por mi cuerpo me asustaron hasta la madre.

_¿Que carajos fue eso? _

_¿Estaba yo... excitada?_

_Santa mierda..._

Me dio pánico y me aleje completamente de Edward, pero el tomo mi mano ignorando mi esfuerzo para alejarme de él antes de que fuera tarde.

—Bebé, esta bien. Es mi culpa,— murmuro él.

—No, tú no te forzaste en mi, exactamente,—él se rió mientras todavía trataba de respirar. Me dio un ultimo casto beso en los labios y me llevo al asiento del pasajero.

—Creo que seria mas seguro si te llevo a casa,— suspiro él.

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de canciones de Van Morrison acerca de una chica de ojos café y el silencio de Edward. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—¿Es algo que hice?— se me salio y Edward rápidamente me miro con confusión.

—No entiendo.

—Te ves preocupado, Edward. Prometimos ser honestos el uno con el otro y claramente algo te esta molestando.— él suspiro y miro hacia el camino frente a nosotros.

—No te preocupes por mi, amor. Nada puede estar mal contigo a mi lado,— confeso él con un profundo suspiro y tomo mi mano en la suya besándola. —Tú jamas harías algo que me desanime. Es imposible cuando me has llevado tan alto.— reí y me incline para besar su mejilla.

—Tenemos un poeta en el auto,— moleste y el rodó sus ojos.

—Estoy siendo honesto. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Bella. Solo espero que algún día tú puedas decir lo mismo sobre mi. — estaba hundiéndose otra vez y lo odiaba. Edward no se veía a si mismo claramente. Él no veía lo que yo veía y yo veía que era hermoso. Quería decirle algo, pero nada salio de mi boca. Mis malditos nervios estaban actuando de nuevo. Tenia demasiado de confesar todo de nuevo.

Confesar lo que realmente sentía por él. Tenia miedo de que fuera muy temprano para eso.

—¿Quieres entrar?— pregunte mientras me encaminaba a mi puerta.

—Pero Renee-

—Ella esta en el trabajo y no llegara a casa hasta dentro de unas horas.

—Es tarde y mañana tenemos escuela.

—¿Que edad tienes Edward? ¿109?

—Callate y abre la puerta, Dios,— jadee mientras finalmente me las arreglaba para girar mi llave y entrar a mi casa. Estaba a punto de sentarse en mi sillón cuando vio que iba escaleras arriba.

—¿Que estas haciendo?

—Voy a darme un balo rápido. Puedes esperar aquí,— dije con un sonrisa, tratando lo mejor que pude hacerle entender que quería que se quedara. Él me sonrió y se sentó en mi sillón.

Salte a la ducha y me restregue y lave mas rápido que nunca. No quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenia con Edward. Me vestí y cuando abrí la puerta que llevaba a mi habitación, un frió escalofrió me sacudió. Jadee y salte mientras veía una oscura silueta oscura en mi cama en mi oscura habitación. No lo esperaba. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mi temblor regreso. Edward se levanto y se apresuro a mi, pero era demasiado tarde. Mi cuerpo y mente estaban demasiado asustados. Tome respiraciones profundas para calmarme, pero no estaba funcionando. El lado derecho de mi cuerpo se sacudió mi apreté mis ojos, esperando que se fuera y mordí mi labio inferior. Solloce mientras el temblor se volvía demasiado poderoso para controlar.

—Mierda, bebé, lo lamento. Solo soy yo.— lo escuche decir pero mi mente no me llevaba a él. Sabia que solo era él, pero la reacción natural de mi cuerpo me llevo. Me sostuve de él y lentamente me las arregle para descansar mi rostro contra su pecho. Otra violenta ola de temblores me recorrió y Edward me sostuvo estrechamente contra su pecho.

—Bella lo lamento.— podía escuchar el dolor en su voz y me odie a mi misma por no ser normal. ¿Por que tenia que asustarme? —Por favor, yo solo... por favor... Dios soy tan idiota. Bebé no te vayas. Quedate conmigo. No vayas a ese lugar. Solo somos tú y yo en nuestro mundo, lo prometo. Te mantendré a salvo. —puso unos cuantos besos castos en mi rostro, pero yo no sentía nada.

Jadee por aire y rece por que se fuera. Ni siquiera sentí cuando Edward me jalo a la cama y me sostuvo en su regazo.

—Esta bien, amor. Estas a salvo.— beso mi sien mientras me balanceaba es sus brazos mientras tallaba mi espalda. Tome un respiro mas y solloce por que lastimaba mis pulmones.

—¿Qu-qu-que esta ma-mal con-conmigo Edward? — me las arregle para llorar es su pecho. —pensé que se había ido. Creí que era normal de nuevo. Creí que estaba bien. Pero estoy loca,— solloce en su pecho y él beso mi sien de nuevo tratando de confortarme.

—Tú _estas _bien, bebé y no esta loca. Solo estas un poco asustada y ala defensiva. Es normal después de todo lo que has pasado. No hay nada malo contigo,— suspiro él con dolor y yo aleje mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—Lo lamento,— me atore con mis estúpidas lagrimas. Él frunció sus cejas y gentilmente quito mis lagrimas de mis mejillas con sus largos dedos.

—¿Que es lo que lamentas?— pregunto confundido.

—Lamento no poder ser una novia normal. —suspiro y me jalo a sus pecho de nuevo.

—Amor, no hagas eso. No lo hagas parecer como si fuera tu culpa. Ya te lo he dicho. Tú eres todo para mi. Lo que paso solo fue un malentendido. Soy un idiota, pero creo que ya habíamos estado de acuerdo con eso.

—Todavía soy una completa falla a esto de ser una novia. No se lo que estas pensando. — llore de nuevo, sorbiendo mi nariz.

—Bella, nadie es perfecto en esto de las relaciones, para todo esto solo es que tú me quieres a mi y que yo te quiero a ti. Tú me dejas andar por aquí. Ya eres la mejor novia.

—¿Como lo sabrías? Creí que habías dicho que nunca habías tenido una novia.

—Sabelotodo,— murmuro él causando que sonriera a traves de mis lagrimas. —En serio amor, no te sientas mal. Debí de haber dicho algo para hacerte saber que estaba aquí. Yo soy el que debería de sentirse como mierda. De hecho así me siento.

—Pero ya te has colado a mi habitación muchas veces. no se por que me puse tan mal esta vez— estaba siendo honesta. Probablemente era uno de los peores ataques de pánico que he tenido. No había durando tanto como otros, pero verdaderamente temía que el dolor me sobrepasara.

—Nunca has... ya sabe... por favor no me odies. No te estoy diciendo loca ni nada, pero a veces hablar con alguien puede ayudar. — dijo él nerviosamente. Me moví para sentarme junto a él. Enrede un brazo alrededor del suyo y descanse mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Como un psicólogo?

—Um, quiero decir podría ser alguien mentalmente capacitado para darte consejo. Haz pasado por cosas fuertes y tal vez esa persona podría decirte como manejarlo. Alguien lo suficientemente maduro podría ayudar. No tu imbécil novio. Dios sabe lo mucho que mi psicólogo me odiaba.

—¿Has hablado con uno?— no podía creer que no sabia esto.

—Si, pero eso fue hace años. Desearía haber hablado con él. Tal ves evita toda la mierda que he hecho. — no respondí. Como que me dolía que no sabia esto. —tal vez solo necesites hablar con alguien. Podría hacerte sentir mejor.

—Bueno, no puedo permitirme esa clase de cosas.

—Podría hacer que Carlisle hallara a alguien.

—Edward, no quiero que tu papá sepa que tengo problemas. Además, no creo que me sienta cómoda diciéndole a alguien mis cosas. No todavía,— confesé y sentí sus brazos enredarse alrededor de mi.

—Cuando sea que estés lista, amor,— susurro él contra mi frente ante de besarme gentilmente ahí.

—¿Que mas hay por ahí acerca de ti?— pregunte y él no respondió.—Me refiero a que no tienes que decirme. Solo quiero saber mas de ti. Ya te he dicho que quiero saber todo de ti. Dime acerca de tu pasado. Quiero saber como eras de pequeño y quiero saber lo tonto y hasta lo malo. — lo escuche tomar una respiración profunda.

—Tampoco estoy listo,— susurro él.

—Esta bien,— acorde simplemente.

—¿Bella?

—¿Si? — ligeramente me jalo par poder verlo.

—Si te dijera algunas cosas acerca de mi que estuvieran jodidas y que te hicieran encogerte o jadear, ¿aun así me querrías a tu alrededor? — me pregunto y aun en mi oscura habitación pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. —Entendería si no lo quisieras, pero te juro que el idiota que solía ser, murió. Ese no es quien era yo realmente. Ese idiota que se burlo de ti y se rió cuando Tanya y sus estúpidas amigas se burlaban de ti se fue y nunca regresara. Lo juro,— el respiro y tomo mi mano y la puso justo contra su corazón. —Por favor perdonarme, mi amor. — la cruda honestidad en su voz me suavizo y ni siquiera pude recordar lo que había pasado en el pasado. Sin titubeos, rápidamente puse mis labios contra los suyos. No era tan apasionado como nuestro últimos besos, pero quería mostrarle que no me importaba su pasado. Ni siquiera podía recordar por que tenia que perdonarlo.

—Ya te dije que el pasado esta en el pasado y no me importa nada de eso. Solo quiero saber mas de ti. Ya se que algunas cosas no son bonitas, pero como tú dijiste, no eras tú. Este eres tú y no quiero que te vayas. Te prometo poner al tú real cuando finalmente me digas. Solo quiero saber.

—Yo solo no quiero perderte,—susurro él. —No podría soportarlo.

—No vas a perderme. Ya soy tuya,— susurre contra sus labios y, con sus dos manos, el acerco mi rostro haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran una vez mas. Nos besamos hasta que era imposible seguir sin aliento y mi rostro termino en su pecho mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Esto de quedarme sin aliento me causaría daño cerebral. De alguna a este punto manera no creo que me importara.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— pregunto él y mi agarre en él se estrecho.

—No, ¿puedes quedarte?

—Puedo enviar unos cuantos mensajes a Alice y estoy cubierto.

—Bueno, espero que mis almohadas sean lo suficientemente cómodas para ti.

—Carajo si,— se rió él. Suspiro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi un poco mas fuerte. —¿Bella? — pregunto luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

—Hmm.

—¿Estas dormida?

—Si, solo estoy hablando en mi sueño.

—Dios, amo a Bella sabelotodo,— reí en su pecho.

—¿Que?

—En algún lugar lejos de aquí vi estrellas, estrellas que no pude alcanzar. Era medianoche; un silencios crepúsculo cayendo, mas alla del océano******,— dijo él seriamente pero me tomo unos cuantos segundos antes de darme cuenta que era la misma canción de Blue Octuber de hacia un rato y no pude evitar reírme.

—Le voy a enviar a Justin una carta fuertemente escrita y le haré saber que te estas robando sus letras para impresionarme. —él se rió sonoramente, las vibraciones de su pecho haciendo tic tac en mi oído.

—Solo estoy diciendo que deberíamos hacerla nuestra canción.

—¿Donde estamos? ¿en una comedia romántica de los 80's? ¿cursi?

—Bella no odies mi cursilería. Duele. Además ¡necesitamos una canción! ¡Quiero una canción, Bella!

—Bien tú bebé llorón, ¡_Sound of Pulling Heaven Down _es nuestra canción!—suspire ruidosamente con fingida irritación.

—¡Oh si! Mi chica y yo tenemos una canción,—vitoreo él y yo reí por su entusiasmo.

—Eres un tonto,—bostece.

—Uh huh. ¿Bella?

—¿Si Edward?

—I'm reaching farther than I ever have before. Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore I may be some sort of crazy. We may be some sort of crazy. But I swear on everything I have and more*******,— canto bajito y podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Tararee el resto de la canción con él hasta que me dormí.

Aunque Edward paso toda la noche en mi habitación el resto de la semana estuvo... raro.

El martes, Edward y yo nos escapamos de las miradas y comentarios y nos sentamos afuera a almorzar. Pero el resto de la semana fue lluvia y mas lluvia en Forks así que tuvimos que soportar el infierno que es la cafetería. No era como si el almuerzo fuera la única ocasión en la que nos fulminaban con la mirada o que hablaban de nosotros. El miércoles, Tanya, con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco a mi y me amenazo si no dejaba a Edward. Por suerte no me asuste después de que se acercara a mi, Alice y Ángela se pararon frente a ella y amenazaron patear su trasero. Era abrumador tener personas que te defendieran. Me hice una meta de dejar que Alice y Ángela entraran mas a mi vida.

El jueves, recibí una molesta-bueno no tan molesta- llamada de Jacob. Protestando que nunca lo iba a visitar. Le dí una patética escusa sobre la tarea y el trabajo, y rápidamente me sentí culpable por no decirle acerca de Edward. Prometí salir con Jake el viernes y cuando le dije a Edward, todo lo que conseguí fue un "mierda" y un pesado suspiro. No lucia muy feliz, pero podía decir que estaba conteniendo su irritación. Fallo horriblemente, pero le agradecí que tratara.

El viernes, vi a Rosalie en el pasillo en los brazos de Tanya mientras sollozaba inconsolablemente. Lucia desastrosa con mascara corriendo por sus mejillas y sombras bajos sus ojos. Podría sentirme mal por ella, pero no lo hice. Me pregunte que la tenia tan alterada, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas, ella me atrapo mirando. Violentamente se alejo de Tanya y comenzó a caminar hacia mi. La determinada ira dándole poder a su mirada me hizo saltar. Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, Edward apareció, envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi y me acompaño a mi siguiente clase. Escuche a Rosalie escupir algunas profanidades e Edward y a mi, pero realmente no entendí porque.

En el almuerzo Rosalie se sentó con Tanya y el resto de la banda de zorras, pero no estaba Emmet. Cuando le pregunte a Edward donde estaba, él solo suspiro y dijo algo sobre él estando enfermo.

Claramente pasaba algo. Pero no lo presione.

—No puedo creer que vas a pasar un viernes por la noche en La Push, — suspiro Edward mientras me llevaba a casa.

—Edward, no me hagas esto. Sabes lo mucho que Jacob y yo nos queremos como hermanos. Además no lo he visto en siglos y solo vamos a cenar con su papá. Tú puedes salir con Jasper o con Emmet. Solo el otro día me estabas diciendo que no habían tenido su tiempo de chicos.

—Supongo,— murmuro él mientras estacionaba en mi entrada.

—Debe de estar aquí en cualquier momento.

—Lo se, — suspiro y apago el auto. —Bella, necesito hablar contigo— tomo un respiro.

—No hables así.— él rió.

—Solo iba a pedirte otra cita. Dejame llevarte a algún lugar mañana.

—Hmm ¿esta bien?

—¿Esta bien? ¿eso es todo?

—Oh Dios, si mi amado novio.

—Así esta mejor,— me molesto. Beso mi mano y se inclino hacia adelante para besar mis labios lo cual gustosamente deje que hiciera. —Te extrañare,— susurro él y me beso de nuevo. El sonido de un motor nos alejo. Él suspiro ruidosamente, salio del auto y rápidamente camino para abrir mi puerta.

Tomo mi mano y me llevo al auto de Jacob con expresión presumida en su rostro. Sabia que Jake tenia que saber, pero no pensé que fuera de esta manera. Edward camino con un poco de actitud en sus pasos y mientras Jacob salia de su auto, Edward me jalo para besarme, pero me aleje.

—¡No hagas esto Edward!— le susurre enojada.

—¿Hacer que?

—Tratar de mostrarme y probarle un punto a Jake. Estas actuando como un idi-

—Lo siento, amor. — rápidamente soltó mi mano. —Supongo que puedo estar un poco... um... uh...

—No tienes por que estar celoso.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Seguro...— suspire mientras el reía, me dio un rápido beso mientras Jake llegaba a nosotros.

—Um, hey Bells...— dijo Jake confundido y nerviosamente le sonreí.

—Jake ¿recuerdas a Edward?

—Seguro ¿como podría olvidarlo?— Jake solo fulmino a Edward con la mirada quien lo estaba fulminando de vuelta. Le dí a Edward un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero estaba demasiado ocupado advirtiendo silenciosamente a Jake. Suspire ruidosamente y camine hacia el lado del pasajero.

—Te vere mañana, Edward,— dije y el solo asintió mientras Jake caminaba hacia el lado del pasajero.

—Si Ed, ¡ten una buena noche!—grito Jake mientras se metía en su pequeño auto- —¿Que? —rodé mis ojos y no le dije nada mientras ponía en marcha el auto. —¿Asiiii que besuqueandote con Edward?

—Jake, tú siempre sabes como comenzar una conversación.— gruñí.

—Hey, tu te echaste esto encima. No le dijiste a tu mejor amigo eso de ser la novia del emo-

—Edward no es emo,—lo corte,— y si Jake, soy su novia. Ahí esta mejor amigo, ahora callate.— no pensé que Jake se lo tomara en serio, pero no dijo ni una palabra por el resto del camino a La Push en lugar de eso dejo que la radio llenara el silencio.

—¿Realmente eres su novia?— casi había olvidado que le había dicho, pero Jake sonaba tan serio cuando llegamos a su casa.

—Si, ¿te molesta?

—Um... hablaremos de esto luego,— dijo el mientras veía su casa. Note que una camioneta que no había visto antes. —Como que invite una chica a la cena. Se que se suponía que seriamos tú y yo, pero um uh ella uh... um uh...

—¡Jake ya escupelo!

—Ella se ha vuelto parte importante de mi y quiere bueno... conocerte oficialmente a mi mejor amiga.

—Wow Jake, no puedo decir que me esperaba esto. Estoy feliz que tienes a alguien 'como que importante' ¿así que como paso?— era toda sonrisas y estaba verdaderamente feliz por Jacob. Finalmente tenia a una chica y parecía hacerlo feliz.

—Realmente es tu culpa,— dijo él y con eso salto fuera del auto.

—¿Que?

—Ya lo veras,— suspiro él y me guió a su casa.

Mientras abría la puerta de su casa, fui asaltada por el aroma de salsa de tomate y pasta hirviendo.

El spaghetti de Billy.

Sonreí mientras los viejos recuerdos de los pocos buenos momentos de mi infancia se apresuraban a mi mente. Jake tomo mi mano y me detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a la cocina.

—Solo no cuestiones nada enfrente de ella o le hagas preguntas sobre de su vida personal, ¿esta bien?

—Seguro Jake, sabes que no soy así.— estaba realmente empezando a asustarme. ¿Quien era la chica misteriosa?

Finalmente Jake me llevo a la cocina donde mis ojos cayeron en una chica que definitivamente no me esperaba.

Leah Clearwater.

—¡Bella!— grito Billy mientras rodaba su silla hacia mi. Le dí un abrazo mientras me le quedaba viendo a Leah, quien nerviosamente jugaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

—Hey Leah,— dije. Tímidamente me sonrió y yo solo asentí. Jacob rápidamente nos pidió que nos sentáramos, supongo que tratando de evitar la incomodidad.

Comimos nuestros tazones de spaghettis mientras Jake y Billy nos contaban historias de sus viajes alrededor del país y como la reserva de Nuevo México y Arizona son tan diferentes. Me reí del usual sentido del humor de Jake mientras Leah solo sonreía. Ella no era la misma chica que solía andar con nosotros cuando era joven. Ya no bromeaba como Jake una pequeña chispa faltaba en sus iris negros. Ella no dijo nada y evito mirar hacia arriba. Ella solo miraba a Jake.

Bueno eso es mucho para conectarme con la novia de Jake.

Leah se despidió de todos mientras tomaba su abrigo. Abrazo a Billy

y me sorprendió cuando hizo lo mismo conmigo.

—Fue lindo verte de nuevo Bella. Jake y yo te extrañamos todos estos años. Lamento si parezco una chica diferente, pero aun soy aquella chica que pateo el trasero de Paul por que te avento al lodo cuando teníamos ocho,— dijo ella y no pude evitar soltar unas risitas.

—Por cierto gracias por eso,— pude oír la sonrisa honesta en mi voz mientras ella solo asentía.

—Cualquier día.

Jake me llevo de regreso a casa con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Así que es mi culpa? — le pregunte y el solo asintió. —Leah es dulce, pero por que si debo preguntar. La ultima vez que te vi, no había nada mas que desagrado por ella. —el tomo una respiración profunda.

—Tú me dijiste que tal vez solo necesitaba a alguien. Bueno, decidí ser yo ese alguin y como que en serio me agrada ella. Creo que siempre me agrado. Solo que me acabo de dar cuenta. Estpy agradecido que lo hice. Ella realmente necesitaba a alguien que estuviera ahí para ella.

—¿Que le paso?

—No es mi historia para contar. Lo lamento Bella.

—Esta bien. Solo se bueno con ella o te empujare a un charco de lodo.— el se rió.

—Me portare de lo mejor.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y nos quedamos en su auto por unos cuantos minutos, solo disfrutando mientras la música sonaba ligeramente en su auto.

—¿Así que Edward Cullen huh?

—Si, Edward Cullen.—el resoplo y cambio de lugar en su asiento. Podía decir que estaba incomodo. —¿Pasa algo malo Jake? Realmente estas empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

—Bells, ¡sabes que te amo como a una hermana! Me siento como un protectivo hermano mayot y no puedo evitarlo.

—Jake soy mayor que tú.

—Ese no es el punto y lo sabes.

—Bien, — suspire.

—Siempre desde que nos conocemos he tratado lo mejor que puedo protegerte y tal vez haya fallado una vez, pero no dejare que pase de nuevo.

—¿De que estas hablando?— Jacob realmente estaba empezando a preocuparme. Podía decir que quería decirme algo, pero no estaba seguro de si debía. —Solo dime, Jake.

—Prometes que no me odiaras.

—Si,— susurre casi demasiado asustada para oír el resto.

—Bueno, le dije a Leah que no me agradaba el tipo que claramente andaba tras de ti. Ella me pregunto por que y le dije acerca de que el me daba una mala vibra. Luego le dije que lo había visto antes pero que no lograba recordar donde. Pero ella lo supo justo después de que le dije su nombre y entonces todo regreso a mi. Ahora lo recuerdo,— dijo el preocupadamente.

—Solo dilo. Por favor Jake...— el trago saliva y aclaro su garganta.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tenia trece y vine de visita por una semana?

—Si.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no podía juntarme con Paul?

—Si.

—Bueno mi papá no me quería alrededor de él, por que lo atrapo con hierba y cocaína. Paul solo estaba siendo estúpido y ha estado limpio desde entonces. Su papá le pateo el trasero, pero esa no es mi preocupación.

—¿Entonces que es?

—Yo se de donde consiguió el esas cosas. Todos fuimos a una fiesta. Era una mierda horrible. Las personas estaban hasta el carajo. Paul y Seth, el hermano menor de Leah, conocían a este tipo de Forks que les podía conseguir marihuana y cocaína barata. Fui con ellos a encontrarnos con este tipo y yo creí que iba a encontrarme con un perdedor de mediana edad que fallo en su vida así que quería arruinar chicos, pero no. Era un adolescente, como nosotros vendiendo eso y besuqueandose con una chica mientras luciendo el mismo bastante drogado. Lucia como el jodido infierno.

—¿Jake?— pregunte nerviosamente. Realmente no quería saber quien era este tipo. Diganme estúpida, pero no quería oírlo.

—Era Edward, Bells. Era él. De ahí era de donde lo recordaba,— no dije nada. Me habría esperado una historia horrible de parte de Edward, pero obviamente no estaba preparada para escucharla de parte de Jake o que fuera así de mala. —Bells, lo lamento decírtelo. Quiero decir que no quería por que no pensé que fuera de mi incumbencia lo idiota que fue o que es, pero ahora tiene que ver contigo, te voy a decir todo para que puedas cuidarte.

No sabia si estaba respirando. Podía sentir mis corazón latiendo en mi garganta. No sabia por que me afectaba tanto. Tal vez saber que el chico al cual le dí mi corazón había hecho cosas malas y asquerosas me preocupaba. Pero verdaderamente también me sentía engañada. Era como si realmente no lo conociera.

De repente la voz de Edward se reprodujo en mi cabeza. Sus palabras, sus ruegos, todos prometiendo que el Edward real era el que yo conocía y no el que era antes de que él y yo... no el que me molestaba, no el que se beso con Tanya y no el que le vendió drogas a Paul. Ese no era él. Me sentía horrible. Mis pensamientos lo estaban traicionando. Le había prometido que entendería y no juzgaría su pasado, pero aquí estaba yo enojada porque...

—Bella ¿estas bien?— me pregunto Jake preocupado y yo solo sacudí mi cabeza.

—No importa,— susurre.

—¿Que?

—No importa lo que hizo. — Jacob me miro como si no me conociera. Sacudió su cabeza y golpeo el volante del auto.

—¿Que carajos Bella? ¡ese idiota es un criminal!

—Él solo era un chico estúpido.

—Bella, yo era un chico estúpido,— me escupió enojado. —He robado mierdas, mentido y me he metido en una o dos peleas, por que _era _un chico estúpido. Edward...— resoplo. —Edward es otra historia. Es un malvado imbécil y un pedazo de basura que no te merece.

—¡Tú ni siquiera lo conoces!— escupí. No podía creer que de hecho estaba gritándole a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y tu si? No me vengas con mierdas Bella. Él es un perdedor...

—¡No hables de él de ese modo! — podía sentir mi corazón latir contra mi pecho. No entendía por que las suposiciones de Jacob sobre Edward me encabronaban tanto. —Ya te he dicho que no lo conoces. Tú no lo conoces como yo lo hago. El ya no es ese chico. Así que deten esto Jake.

—¡No puedo cuando tú estas siendo tan testaruda!

—Estoy siendo realista. Me estas insultando a mi insultándolo a él.

—¿Como es eso?

—Estas asumiendo ¡que soy lo suficientemente estúpida para enamorarme de un chico malo! Y también estas insultando a la persona que amo.— había dejado mi boca antes de que lo hubiera decidido.

Amaba a Edward.

Lo amo. ¡Estoy enamorada de él! Me golpeo en ese momento. ¿Por que mas ignoraría todas sus faltas y errores? Si él estaba dispuesto a aceptarme con mis propios defectos, yo lo aceptaba. Aceptaba quien había sido en el pasado y quien era ahora, por que lo amaba. La razón que por la que lo necesitaba tanto finalmente me llego.

Me enamore del chico que me compro mi primera Cajita Feliz, que me compro un celular en caso de emergencias, curo mis golpes, sacudió mis lagrimas, se quedo conmigo por que tenia miedo de que me dejaran sola, el que reporto a mi padre a las autoridades y mas importante, el chico que se volvió mi consuelo.

—Lo amo,— susurre, realmente para mi misma. Pelee las lagrimas, pero no tenia punto. —Lo amo Jake y si no puedes aceptar eso, entonces me estas lastimando.— el suspiro ruidosamente y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Estas un poco loca! Pero bueno felicidades. No dejes que yo me interponga. Solo quiero que sepas que todavía soy tu amigo aun después de que él me de la razón y haga algo estúpido. — no le respondí en lugar de eso salí de su auto azotando la puerta tras de mi.

No dormí.

Bueno, no puedo recordar la ultima vez que había tenido una buena noche de sueño, pero usualmente no dormía debido al miedo o a mi estúpida paranoia. Pero esta vez, ¿no dormí por culpa del amor?

¿El jodido amor?

Me encontré a mi misma rodando en la cama, tratando de entender que es lo que implicaba esto en realidad. Luego me dí cuenta que termine pensando en él y extrañándolo y me sentía con ganas de golpearme a mi misma. No podía creer que esto me estaba pasando a mi. ¿Amor? Luego me pase el resto de la noche sonriendo y chillando en mi almohada como un niña pequeña. De vez en cuando, me preocupaba por Jake y esperaba que no me odiara, pero lo superaría.

Pero luego las cosas que me dijo...

¿En verdad Edward hizo esas cosas? ¿Que es lo que significa ahora para el Edward que conozco? Sentía que debería de haber sabido estas cosas. Amaba a alguien a quien no conocía completamente, quien tenia un jodido pasado. No podía dejarlo pasar. Aunque, sabia que estas cosas no cambiaban mis sentimientos por él, aun me inquietaban. Sabia que no tenia nada de sentido, pero no podía controlar mi estúpidos pensamientos.

Me desperté después de tres horas de sueño y gruñí por el dolor en mi cuello. Mamá me hizo el desayuno antes del trabajo y me prometió hacer la cena. Mamá estaba actuando un poco mas feliz y no pude evitar preguntarme si iba a ver a Phil luego.

El trabajo estuvo largo. Mike estaba de mal humor y no quería hablar con nadie, lo que lo hizo aun mas largo y no podía espera a que terminara ya. Edward había aceptado recogerme el día antes, pero mi epifanía de amor me había puesto muy nerviosa aun para mirarlo a la cara.

—Hey— me saludo mientras caminaba hacia él; mas bien corría hacia sus brazos. De repente mis nervios desaparecieron y la única cosa que importaba era que el estaba aquí. Una sonrisa de él y una palabra de su conmovedora voz, me hizo perder todo el miedo. El se rió mientras me agarraba de su camisa como si mi vida dependiera de ello y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Él sonaba y olía como el cielo. Jake tenia que estar equivocado. Edward es lo mas lejano a malvado. Él es celestial. Él es mi cielo. —Te extrañe hasta la madre amor. ¿Tú me extrañaste? ¿Ese perro te trato bien? —gruñi y me aleje. —Te hizo enojar ¿verdad? Voy a ...

—Edward solo sacame de aquí. Llevame a cualquier lugar contigo. — el me beso tiernamente y sonrió contra mis labios. El verde de sus ojos me hicieron suspirar mientras se quedaba viendo los mios. Sonreí, finalmente reconociendo el sentimiento en mi pecho.

—"_The world is ending there's a party by the bay. I'll wear my suit and tie, we're eye to eye, toasting to the way you put that smile upon my face...yeah. Fill up the air balloon and ride with me_,******** — el me canto suavemente y puso unos cuantos besos mas en mis labios mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Debería de llevarme de paseo en un globo aerostático sobre Forks cuando el mundo acabe.—él se rió y asintió conforme. —Amo nuestra canción,— susurre mientras profundizaba nuestro ultimo beso antes de dejar la tienda Newton.

Si amaba que nuestra canción fuera acerca de un romántico paseo en globo y hablar de como pasaríamos cada ultimo momento enamorados mientras el mundo acaba y no importándote que esta acabando. No importa que el mundo termine cuando estas tan contento, en paz y enamorado. ¿A quien le importa lo que pase? Nos teníamos el uno al otro hasta el final.

Diganme loca, pero...

Como amaba eso.

Y lo amaba a él.

**First *cancion hermosisisisima de Blue Octuber, Dios así mi momento fan es que es la primera canción que escuche de ellos & me enamoro :)) & de ahí Blue fan ¡escuchenlos! ,** esta parte si la traduci por que se me hizo mas lógica, por que Bella no la capta así rápido como la primera :D' & *** & **** aquí en ingles por que él le esta cantando , amooo este Eddie romantico. Y que dice ¿matamos a Jake? & ¿que onda con la epifania de Bells? ¿merezco review? lol, si si, miren que ya viene lo bueno, así que.. uff, ok ya saben siempre adelanto en el blog & siganme en twitter at verushix! ((:**

**P.S. Para las que me preguntan de actualizacion; nenas trato de que sea semanal, pero varia, seguro casi cada dos semanas.(:**


	27. La Razón

**Ohhh si si, no es un espejismo subí capitulo :D yay! hehe es que Dios sus reviews, sus alertas, favoritos, & visitas ... en serio se lo merecen... mis nuevas lectoras ((: me hacen el día, amo que se emocionen, odian a Eddie, lo aman .. & odian Rose & owws alimentan mi corazoncito((: & a aquellas que leyeron el fic en ingles y leen mi traduccion no saben .. aprecio que se tomen la molestia de leerme de verdad ¡gracias! & a Noelle seeeh mis modismo lol, mis amigos dicen que me 'agringaron' se mas de Ingles que mi idioma & xD bueno ya con mi balbuceo ... las dejo con Eddie... **

**»** _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capitulo 27. La razón

**EPOV**

Había sido una semana de la mierda.

Y también había sido una semana increíble.

Mis pensamientos ya no tenían sentido pero estaba empezando a creer que nunca lo había tenido.

Estar alrededor de Bella era fácil. Era cómodo. Cuando estoy con ella, nada mas importa y simplemente es mas fácil respirar. Tal vez era por eso que olvide la jodida apuesta que consistía en tomar su virginidad, por que en ese tiempo era un imbécil.

Tal vez solo soy un pinche gallina.

Cada intento de decirle la verdad hacían que el miedo de perderla se volviera mas pesado y me hallaba a mi mismo enterrado bajo su fuerza, sofocándome sin esperanza de sobrevivir. ¿Muy dramático? Supongo, pero sabia lo que era estar sin Bella y no es algo a lo que quiera apresurarme.

Y el jueves por la noche no ayudo. Jasper y Emmet al fin se las habían arreglado para que Rosalie fuera a mi casa para hablar. Ella sabia que era lo que iba a pedirle, así que me evito como si fuera un jodido enfermo toda la semana. No era como si fuera a cambiar algo. Aun así no iba a seguir con la jodida apuesta. Había sabido eso desde la primera vez que hable honestamente y sin mierdas de lado con Bella. Lo había sabido por semanas. Era evidente, pero para Rosalie, todavía era una jodida responsabilidad que tenia.

—¿Así que básicamente eres un marica?— me pregunto ella mientras nos sentábamos en mi sala.

—Rosalie tal vez sea un marica y todo lo demás que quieras que sea, pero no voy a seguir con la apuesta.

—Simplemente no puedes follártela y quieres renunciar. ¿En serio? Isabella no es tan fea. Pensé que para ahora ya la habrías follado. — me levante y antes de que pudiera atormentarla, Emmet me agarro del hombro y me sentó.

—Calmate hermano,— dijo el quedamente y se volteo a ver a la bruja esa que él llamaba novia. —Nena, no es solo Ed, él que quiere salirse. Todos lo apoyamos. Además para empezar la apuesta estaba como que un poco jodida.

—Si,—señalo Jasper. —Aceptamos por que estábamos encabronados, pero pensándolo bien, Bella no se merece mas mierdas. Solo dejala ser hermanita.

—¿Como pueden decir eso ahora? — escupió Rosalie y se levanto. La superábamos en numero y estaba siendo acorralada por su hermano y novio. Alice nunca había estado de su lado, ella estaba en el equipo de 'No jodamos mas a Bella, por que no se lo merece y el imbécil de Edward la ama' desde el día uno así que Rosalie no tenia refuerzos.

Había perdido.

—¡Maldita sea ella nos delato!

—¡Con una puta, no lo hizo!— resople. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido la jodida historia. —Emmet y yo ya te dijimos como nos enteramos de su inocencia. ¿Por que no puedes dejarlo pasar?

—¡Carajo, por que la odio! — Rosalie no podía ser mas franca ni tratando. Ella suspiro y paso sus manos por sus rubios cabellos esperando por alguna razonable explicación que nos convenciera.

—Ella se merece esto y si tú no puedes levantar tu pene, encontrare a alguien mas que lo haga.—la maldad en su voz causo que jadeara como un marica, pero la ira que sentía hacia ella fue mas de lo que podía manejar.

—¡Tú maldita perra!— antes de que lo supiera, Emmet estaba frenándome con sus grandes brazos. —Si la tocas, lastimas o haces que alguien mas la dañe te lo juro que voy a...

—¿Golpearme? Cullen, eres un jodido perdedor. Pero ahora estoy convencida de que eres un pinche cerdo. ¿Tú me golpearías por culpa de esa perra? También eres un mandilón. Lamento que tenga que ser ella. ¿Sabes que es lo que va a dolerle mas? Enterarse de por que estas realmente con ella. — ella rió oscuramente mientras tomaba su bolso. —Creo que si descubrí una manera de destruirla.

—Rosalie, por favor no le digas. — me dio pánico pero a ella le valió mierdas.

Se rió de nuevo y de repente Emmet me soltó.

—¿Que demonios nena? ¿Por que actúas así?— me sentía mal por Emmet. Lentamente se estaba dando cuenta del demonio que vivía dentro del corazón de su novia. —Bella no hizo nada. Ella solo ha ayudado. Ed se ha estado portando mejor y es gracias a ella. Edward quiere que la dejes en paz, pero actúas como si disfrutaras hacer de su vida un infierno. Eso esta mal y lo sabes.

—Oh calmate Em y llevame a casa. No creo soportar mas a Edward y no me siento con ganas de regresar con mi traidor hermano. — se dirigió a la puerta mientras Emmet se volteaba a verme.

—Lo siento hermano,— dijo lentamente. Su adolorido rostro me dolió. Él no era el tipo de estar enojado o triste. Emmet era un tipo feliz. Era un jodido optimista. Él siempre veía lo bueno de la vida y lo mejor de las personas malas. Ese era el por que él estaba con Rosalie, pero su bondad estaba enterrada en algún lugar muy profundo de su oscuro corazón y solo ahora se estaba dando cuenta.

La mañana siguiente Em se opuso a salir su habitación. No sabia que había pasado, pero debió haber sido horrible ya que Rosalie lucia como una jodida mierda en la escuela. No sabia si habían terminado, pero podía decir que fuera lo que fuera ella nos estaba culpando a Bella y a mi. Necesitaba alejar a Bella de ella antes de que escuchara algo de la podrida boca de Rosalie.

Me pase la tarde tratando de que Emmet saliera de su habitación, pero solo quería estar solo.

Así que lo deje solo.

El día siguiente me apresure al trabajo de Bella. No la había visto en siglos. Si solo fue por un par de horas, pero puta si la extrañaba. Ella no lucia muy feliz y sabia que algo tenia que ver con su estúpido amigo Jacob. Insistió en que me diría que le molestaba luego.

—¿A donde quieres ir?— le pregunte y bese sus nudillos.

—¿Que tal el prado?— sonreí por su pedido y la jale para darle otro beso.

—Suena como una buena pinche idea. — todo el propósito de esta cita era pasar tiempo con mi chica fuera de la escuela y de su casa donde pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestras hora, así que el prado sonaba como paraíso.

—¿En que piensas amor? — le pregunte mientras veía el cielo. Yacíamos en el prado tomando los ligeros rayos del sol que Washington raramente ofrecía. Bella descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras uno de sus brazos estaba enredado en mi abdomen.

—Cosas.

—¿Que tipo de cosas?

—Mayormente tú.— me reí y talle su espalda con mi mano.

—Me siento halagado.— ella beso mi pecho y se acurruco de nuevo.

—Me estaba preguntando que que estaría haciendo si no te tuviera.

—Gracioso, a veces me pregunto lo mismo. Y no me gusta lo que imagino, así que estoy contento de que no tengamos el uno al otro.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

—¿Que te hizo querer hablarme en primer lugar?— no dije nada. No me esperaba esa pregunta. No sabia como responderla. —Edward ¿por que no me cuentas de tu pasado? ¿a que le temes?— me aleje y me senté.

—¿Por que quieres saber? — le pregunte irritado hasta la medre, aunque sabia que esto era mi culpa. —¿Quieres encontrar una razón para deshacerte de mi?

—¡No! ¿por que pensarías eso?

—Ya te he dicho que mi pasado es una mierda. No es importante para ti saberlo.

—¿No es importante para mi saber que mi novio vendía drogas?— pregunto bajito. Me levante. Necesitaba caminar y respirar un poco.

—¿Quien carajos te dijo eso? Espera, ¡fue el pendejo de Jacob Black! ¡Sabia que había reconocido a ese hijo de puta!— golpee el aire como pinche tonto. ¿Por que se sentía ese maldito con el derecho de decirle eso a mi chica? Probablemente ella pensaba que era un pinche drogadicto. Iba a perderla por culpa de ese imbécil.

— ¿Así que es verdad?— pregunto incrédula y yo trague saliva. Era tiempo de enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Si,— dije simplemente y talle mi rostro de frustración.

—¿Por que?— susurro ella.

—¿Importa?

— Si, quiero saber.

—Dijiste que mi pasado no cambiaría lo que sientes por mi.

—Y no lo hara,— me aseguro ella y enredo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. —Juro que no lo hara. —bese su mano y la abrace de vuelta. Recordé la amenaza de Rosalie de nuevo.

Podía perder esto.

Podía perderla en cualquier momento.

Podía perder a Bella.

—¿Entonces por que quieres saber sobre las cosas estúpidas que hice antes de tenerte? Esas cosas no significan nada.

—No lo hacen. Pero simplemente siento que estas escondiendo algo de mi. No siento completa honestidad de ti. Supongo que duele un poco.

—Vendí, consumí, robe y compre esa mierda por que no estaba pensando. Me arrestaron dos veces y he huido de casa muchas veces. He estado envuelto en muchas mierdas con los policías por años y me las he arreglado para encabronar a mi madre, Esme, como nadie lo ha hecho.— suspire y la aleje para así poder ver en sus ojos mientras terminaba. —Estuve sin hogar por unos meses hasta que Carlisle me encontró de nuevo. Pero aun después de eso no cambie. Supongo que podrías decir que lo hacia por la atención, pero realmente no lo sabia. Simplemente hice una cosa estúpida tras otra. Simplemente existía y nada mas. No sabia que había algo mas que el dolor y la ira dentro de mi. Lastime a muchas personas. Eso no es algo de lo que este orgulloso. —el rostro de Bella no se encogió por mis palabras y sus ojos no me miraban diferente.

Ella tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso tiernamente.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti. Te las haz arreglado para cambiar eso y ahora eres la persona mas hermosa que conozco,— susurro ella contra mis labios, antes de presionar los suyos contra los mios de nuevo. La palabra "orgullo" y "yo" no tenían sentido en mi cabeza. Me hacia sentir culpable y enojado conmigo mismo.

—No digas eso,— jadee con culpa. Estaba empezando a regresar y ahogándome hasta la muerte. Necesitaba decirle.

—Es la verdad. Te la has arreglado para encabronarme algunas veces, pero nunca jamas me lastimarías. Lo completamente opuesto de eso paso. Tú me salvaste. Tú me has salvado de ser una chica solitaria. Tú me salvaste del infierno en que vivía por estar tan asustada,— ella me beso de nuevo, pero no pude mas y mantuve mis labios atras.

—Ves, estas equivocada. Si tú supieras por que comencé a hablarte en primer lugar, cambiarías de opinión,— me aleje.

—¿De que estas hablando Edward?,— dí unos cuantos pasos atras.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos atraparon fumando hierba?— ella solo asintió. —¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no estaba enojado contigo por delatarnos?

—Si, dijiste que no te importaba una semana libre de escuela,— dijo ella inocentemente.

—¿Por que no me dijiste? ¿Por que no te defendiste y me dijiste que no fue tu culpa que nos atraparan?

—No creí que valiera mi tiempo pelear. Pensé que de todos modos simplemente creerías lo que tú querías creer. Además, de todos modos no era como si te agradara,— mire mis pies. No podía verla a la cara.

—Bueno si te culpe.

—¿Por que no me dijiste? Creí que habías dicho que no te importaba.

—Mentí.

—¿Por que importa esto?— no respondí. Ella se acerco y tomo mi mano en la suyas. —¿Edward? ¿por que importa eso ahora?— tome una respiración profunda y mire en esos ojos café que seguramente me odiarían.

—Te culpe. Mis amigos te culparon. Todos queríamos vengarnos de ti. — ella no soltó mis manos y siguió viéndome. —Así que Rosalie pensó en una broma la cual luego se convirtió en una jodida apuesta que hace que me enferme cada vez que pienso en ella. —trague saliva. Mi corazón se golpeaba contra mi pecho.

—¿La broma iba a ser para mi?— pregunto nerviosamente y yo solo asentí conteniendo la rara necesidad de sollozar como un jodido marica. —¿Sobre que era la broma Edward?— no respondí. —¿De que trataba la jodida broma?— susurro enojada.

—Bella,— me atore. —solo quiero que sepas que agradezco a Dios que dije que si a la broma,— ella me miro confundida. —me trajo a ti. Me dio las bolas para llegar a conocerte. Si, lo hice por las razones equivocadas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo abrí mis ojos y mi corazón a ti. Me dí cuenta de lo increíble que eres y de lo mucho que te a—

—¿De que trataba la broma Edward? —me corto. —Por favor,— podía escuchar el dolor en su voz y pecho dolió. Quería patearme por ello. Yo había causado esto. —Por favor solo dime.

—Se supone que debía acostarme contigo para la graduación.— no supe como me las arregle para decir las palabras, pero ahí estaban. Podía verlas en sus ojos. Las podía sentir en mi adolorido pecho. Las podía probar en la amargura de mi boca.

—Esa es la razón por la que comencé a ser amable contigo. — ella soltó mis manos y se alejo un paso. Oh como dolió mi corazón en ese momento. Ella miro lejos y luego al suelo.

—¿Las tutorías?

—Parte del plan.

—¿El aventón a mi casa por que mi camioneta no funciono?

—Emmet sabe mucho de autos. Él la descompuso a propósito.

—¿Defenderme de Rosalie y sus putas amigas? — trague saliva por su voz molesta y con un tembloroso respiro respondí.

—Parte del plan.— lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caí de rodillas.

—¿Entonces que fue real?

—¡Todo lo demás! Tú y yo. Maldita eso es real, amor. — mire hacia ella. Rogaría por perdón hasta el final de los tiempos.

—¡No me digas así! Como se supone que voy a saber que es real ¡si todo comenzó como una jodida mentira!— grito ella y se alejo de mis manos cuando trataba de tomar las suyas. —¿Como se supone que voy a saber cuando comenzó a ser real? Todo, desde la primera vez que de hecho te tomaste el tiempo de hablarme, eso fue real. El saber que todo ha sido parte de un plan retorcido de ti y de tus malditos amigos, duele como... me siento tan estúpida. Debí haberlo sabido.

—Por favor Bella, escuchame. Juro que todo lo que alguna vez sentiste conmigo fue real. Agradezco a la jodida apuesta por que logre conocerte. Llegue a conocerte realmente y no a la chica que todos ven en la escuela. Vi a la chica cuyos padres fallaron ver.— trate de hacer mi caso pero algo en los ojos de Bella me dijo que no estaba convencida.

—¿Y que? ¿Te sentiste mal por mi? ¿Te sentiste mal por la patética chica a la que su padre le pateaba el culo y de repente eres un puto santo que quiere ayudarla? ¿Que clase de persona eres? Siento que ya no te conozco mas. No eres quien yo pensaba que eras. Tú me mentiste.

—Todavía soy yo. No fue falso.

—¿Que no fue falso? Tu lastima por mi o tu habilidad para mentir tan bien.

—Mi amor por ti. — no obtuve la reacción que había esperado. Ella arrugo sus cejas y tristemente miro hacia otro lado.

—Te amo Bella. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Esas palabras me parecen muy pequeñas y frágiles comparadas con lo que siento, pero no se como expresar mis sentimientos por ti. Tú eres todo para mi. La razón de mi jodida vida.— tome su mano y la bese. —Te amo,— susurre una vez mas, pero ella rápidamente quito su mano.

—Deja de decir eso,— su rota voz dijo.

—¿Por que? Es la verdad.

—De algún modo no puedo forzarme a creer eso ahora.— ella comenzó a alejarse, rompiendo mi corazón.

—Por favor Bella...

—Solo dame tiempo, Edward.

—¿Para que?

—Todavía no lo se,— dijo ella bajito y se alejo unos cuantos metros de mi y se sentó.— no te me acerques. Dejame estar sola.

Y lo hice.

No me le acerque.

Me senté unos cuantos metros detrás de ella. Ella con su espalda hacia mi, mirando hacia el bosque.

Nos sentamos ahí por mucho tiempo, tal vez horas. Ocasionalmente el viento volaba su esencia hacia mi como un cruel recordatorio de lo que había perdido. Tal vez ella podría perdonarme si creí lo mucho que la amaba.

Me castigaría por pensar tan positivamente.

Estaba oscureciendo y la luna no mostraba su cobarde cara.

Tome respiraciones profundas, esperando que ella se volteara y me perdonara. Me tomara de nuevo entre sus brazos de los que necesitaba tanto.

Finalmente se levanto, camino hacia mi con su cabeza gacha y mirando a cualquier lugar excepto mis ojos.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?— me levante rápidamente.

—Llevame a casa,— fue todo lo que dijo y se dirigió a mi auto sin esperar por mi.

No sabia lo que significaba esto.

**u.u' Ok la verdad salio a la luz & como que no se lo tomo muy bien, se los juro me tuvo en la lagrima desde que lo lei & ahora que lo traduci, pobre Eddie mi corazón ¡se rompió! & bueno ¿review? Awws diganme que pensaron por que Dios creo que este capitulo es el que todas esperabamos ... & Dios el titulo les digo es por "The Reason" gosh es mi canción & bueno si se la saben (obviamente si verdad) veran cuanta razón tiene StewLuv en ponerla aquí... & bueno obvio adelanto ya saben donde yes! mi blog & siganme en twitter at verushix ahí cualquier duda, sugerencia etc!**

**P.S. Mis tweetgirls ven ahora si me apure & este capitulo es de ustedes ¡las adoro gracias por estar ahii conmigo soportando mis loqueras*u*!**


	28. Mudanza

**Long timeee así que T/N al final ok, ahora aquí esta Bells… **

**»** _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capítulo 28. Mudanza

**BPOV**

Mi maldita almohada…

La odio.

Mi cama…

La odio.

El balcón fuera de mi ventana…

También lo odio.

La estúpida playera de Radiohead que uso todas las noches para dormir…

También la odio…

Está bien, tal vez no odio eso, pero aun así me lo recuerda y por ello se ha ganado mi desagrado. Si, todavía la uso religiosamente para dormir y si me quedo viendo a la ventana de mi balcón en patética esperanza, pero tengo que superarlo.

Sé que puedo.

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza lo cual había sido una cosa común en estas últimas semanas y tome una larga ducha. Llene mi mochila con mi tarea y libros y di unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta de vidrio del balcón. Tome una respiración profunda y, sabiendo lo que vería, me prepare antes de ver para afuera.

— ¿Bella? — me llamo mi madre mientras entraba en mi habitación. —Él está esperando afuera.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Creo que tal vez deberías de decirle una palabra o al menos darle la oportunidad de decir algo. Él ha estado esperando desde las seis de la mañana.

Resople. —Como todas las mañanas estas últimas tres semanas. No voy a superarlo pronto y él necesita que eso se filtre es su grueso cráneo.

—Pero bebé…

—Mamá, si él fue el que te convenció para razonar por él. No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo. Él mintió.

—Pero también el te lo dijo.

—¡Mamá!

—Está bien, tú decides bebé, — mi madre se rindió y dejo mi habitación mientras yo me voltee a ver a la desarreglada, arrugada y exhausta versión de Edward parado delante de su auto, esperando por mí. Esta versión de Edward era la cosa más triste que he visto en mi vida.

El sábado que me había confesado el enfermo plan de venganza que él y sus estúpidos amigo habían hecho contra mí, deje de hablarle a Edward Cullen.

No le había dicho ni una sola palabra. Por supuesto que no se rindió y me llamo, me mando mensajes, me escribió cartas y trato lo más que pudo hacer que lo escuchara, pero lo ignore. Le avente su estúpido teléfono una mañana. Estaba cansada de su ringtone y la maldita cosa no se callaba sobre mis más de 50 mensajes sin leer. ¿En serio? ¿Ni una idea?

Se estrelló en un millón de piezas mientras golpeaba el concreto de mi entrada. Edward dijo que me compararía otro mientras comenzaba a recoger las piezas a sus pies, pero lo ignore.

El esperaba por mi cada mañana. Mamá decía que quería llevarme a la escuela como siempre. En lugar de eso, hice que ella me llevara, dejándolo en la entrada.

Cada mañana.

No sabía que esperaba, ¿Que cambiara mi decisión y aceptara ir con él a la escuela? ¿Entonces lo perdonaría por mentirme? Haha, muy gracioso.

La verdad era que lo extrañaba, pero estaba furiosa.

Me pase la primera semana en un dolor tan jodidamente profundo y doloroso que no tenía ni idea de cómo podía moverme. Apenas y lograba salir de la cama cada mañana y solo de milagro, sobrevivía la escuela. Aliene a todos los demás allí también, no fue tan difícil ya que nadie me hablaba además de Alice, Ángela y Edward de todos modos. Ese lunes Alice trato de hablar conmigo, pero ella entendió mejor las malditas pistas que su hermano. Ella asintió y se disculpó antes de alejarse. Ángela no se rindió tan fácil. Ella insistía en que no sabía nada de la apuesta y me confeso que hasta estaba un poco enojada con Alice por ocultárselo.

No me importaba. Solo quería que me dejaran sola, como en los viejos tiempos.

¿A quién engañaba? Los bueno viejos tiempos eran aquellos en que un chico de cabellos bronce con la cara de un ángel, pero la mente de un demonio, me sostenía y me hacía asentir bien. Ahora no había nada. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si los buenos tiempos fueron reales o una maldita mentira. Era difícil de aceptar. No tenía nada bueno en mi vida. Si, estaba siendo dramática, pero me valía mierda. Creo que tengo el derecho de ser dramática.

Tristeaba y deseaba simplemente desaparecer, la depresión que me tomo me dejo una cicatriz demasiado profunda, pero lo quería tanto. Quería creerle cuando decía que me amaba y especialmente cuando decía que había cambiado por mí. Pero aun creer que me amaba y no me daba su lastima era difícil. No quería su lastima.

Después de esa semana (después de horas de debatirlo) decidí que no lloraría más por su estupidez. Decidí vengarme. Deje que la parte amargada de mi me llenara. Un día le pedi a Jacob que me llevara a la escuela.

Decir que el rostro de Edward no se derrumbó y que no lucia como si acabara de arrancarle el corazón seria decir una gran jodida mentira del infierno.

Rece por ceguera en ese momento.

No quería ver eso.

Era muy débil cuando se trataba del dolor de Edward. Quería correr y consolarlo. Internamente me golpee por sentir lastima por él. Él no se la merecía. Él no se merecía mi culpa.

Jake no me pregunto porque estaba enojada. Realmente no dijo mucho. Especialmente no dijo nada mientras lloraba en su hombro antes y después de la escuela. Estaba agradecida de que su sabelotoda boca se quedase cerrada. No la necesitaba.

La cosa era que el realidad no estaba enojada con Edward por aceptar la maldita apuesta. Estaba enojada con él por no decirme.

Estaba enojada con él porque escogió el momento equivocado para decirme que me amaba.

No entendía cuantas dudas tenia. Dudaba de todo. Dolía que el fuera a por mí con toda la intención de lastimarme sin siquiera conocerme, pero lo que dolía mas era no saber cuándo algo que yo consideraba mi puerto seguro se volvió real y no parte de una estúpida apuesta.

Entonces Emmet Cullen me visito en el trabajo.

Estaba almacenando estantes cuando su masiva presencia me asusto. Él rió y sin preguntar me dio un estrecho abrazo como si no estuviera encabronada con su hermano o con él.

—¿Cómo estas Bella? — ¿en serio? Que fácil para él. No le respondí, en lugar de eso fingí concentrarme en mi tarea la cual consistía en organizar carnada de pesca por orden alfabético. Él suspiro. —Sé que en estos momentos me odias…

—Entendimiento…— dije secamente, pero él solo se rio.

—¡Bang! Supongo que lo es. — se sentó en el piso junto a mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes una novia con la cual hacer planes malvados? — él no respondió de inmediato y en su lugar suspiro ruidosamente.

—Termine con Rosalie.

—¿Qué? — estaba un poco sorprendida. Habían estado saliendo por años. Siempre eran Emmet y Rosalie, de alguna manera ahora nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué en el mundo él me estaba diciendo esto? —Quiero decir, ¿qué paso? No tienes que decirme. Me refiero…

—Ella no quería felicidad para mi hermano, — dijo simplemente y me palmeo el lugar en el piso junto a él, pero le di una mirada cuestionadora. —Oh vamos, Mike me teme. Él no dira nada. No te despedirán por sentarte un rato.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiero sentar junto a ti?

—¡Oh vamos Bella! Solo te tomara unos cuantos minutos. Dame cinco y después me ire de aquí para que puedas volver a las emocionantes maravillas de la carnada de pesca.

—Cállate, — suspire y me senté junto a él mientras chocaba mi hombro con el sonriendo como un idiota. —Ya se que estas tratando darme por mi lado, pero no funcionara.

—Está bien, — rió él.

—Así que estabas diciendo de tu hermano…

—Oh, bueno veras mi hermano, Edward, siempre ha sido un dolor en el culo. — enarque una ceja lo cual hizo que riera de nuevo. —Él siempre ha estado en el lado emo también, lo cual no ayuda. Pero amo a ese imbécil. Todos lo amamos; solo que es difícil para él creerlo que lo hacemos, porque sus propios padres le fallaron. Pero, a diferencia de sus padres, nosotros podemos ver el Edward real y ese Edward es jodidamente un pinche buena persona.

—Si él te envió aquí para convencerme…

—De hecho, Edward nos pidió que nos alejáramos de ti.

—¿Qué él que? — pregunte curiosa. Creí que de seguro todo esto era parte de algún plan que Edward había pensado para recuperarme.

—Sí, él dijo que no nos quería molestándote y que necesitabas un tiempo. Así que no le digas que vine, ¿está bien?

—Supongo.

—Genial, bueno iba diciendo, Edward no se está tomando esto muy bien.

—¿Él te dijo sobre eso?

—No tuvo que hacerlo. El hijo de puta luce como la muerte. — me encogí por la descripción del chico que amaba, pero que me encabrono, así que trate lo más que pude de lucir indiferente. —Se pasa todo el tiempo en su habitación y cuando sale, quieres llorar por el tipo. Bella, solo dale una oportunidad de demostrarte que si le importa. Realmente te ama. — suspire y mire lejos.

—No puedo creer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que sí! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber realmente que es verdadero cuando él mintió de la manera en que lo hizo?

—¡Pero estas perdiendo el punto! Es fácil decir cuando se volvió real para Edward.

—¿En serio? Estas tan lleno de eso, Dr. Phil.

—Bella ves demasiada TV, — gruño él y paso una mano por sus oscuros cabellos rizados. —Dime Bella, cuando Ed comenzó a hablarte, ¿creíste una palabra de lo que te decía?

—Um… realmente no. No confiaba en él.

—Pero cuando Edward comenzó a quedarse en tu habitación contigo, entonces le creíste.

—No puedo creer que él te dijo acerca de eso y no puede ser tan simple.

—Aunque si lo es. ¿Por qué crees que paso por esa etapa en la que tuvo que alejarse de ti para protegerte… o una patraña como esa? — no sabía responderle. —De hecho Alice me dijo todo esto. Ella es la que está tratando de que Edward hable contigo. — rodé mis ojos por la entrometida de Alice. —Realmente él se siente culpable sobre tener malas intenciones con la chica a la que ama. Edward piensa en él mismo como un horrible monstruo, pero el chico nunca ve lo bueno en él.

—Creí que podía verlo, pero después de esto ya no sé si puedo.

—Eso es porque están dejando que las mierdas negativas que hizo te sieguen. — dijo él y volteo su enorme cuerpo para encararme completamente. —Una vez cuando teníamos dieciséis, Carlisle y Esme salieron por unos días a Seattle. Dejaron al tío Marcus a cargo, pero el tío Marcus era un drogadicto.

—Llega al punto Emmet.

—Como sea, éramos jóvenes e inmaduros y queríamos fiestear. Edward estaba siendo gruñón. Era el mes de la muerte de su verdadera madre y se quedó en su habitación todo el día y la noche. No bajo a la fiesta. Planeábamos limpiar todo antes de que mis padres llegaran a casa pero quedamos totalmente jodidos y nos dormimos en nuestras habitaciones. Carlisle ya me había amenazado con sacarme del equipo de futbol si no me comportaba. Fuimos despertados por los ruidosos gritos de Papá Cullen. Pensé que iba a morir así que me escondí en mi habitación toda la mañana.

Estaba sorprendido de que Carlisle no hubiera venido por mí. Finalmente Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con que Edward estaba castigado un mes completo. Se había culpado por la fiesta para que no me sacaran del equipo. — le sonreí al auto sacrificio de Edward, pero rápidamente sacudí la cabeza.

—Eso es dulce y todo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Bueno, fue fácil para Carlisle creer que Edward haría algo así. Quiero decir Edward se lo gano por actuar como un tonto por años, pero Carlisle ni siquiera investigo para ver si Edward estaba diciéndole la verdad. Él lo creyó por que no creía que Edward tuviera un buen hueso dentro de él, pero lo tiene Bella. Él es un buen chico. ¿Y sabes por qué? — sacudí mi cabeza. — porque esa dulce y tierna chica se tomó el tiempo de llegar a conocer al Edward real. — él me sonrió. Emmet tal vez fuera tan grande como un oso, pero era lo más dulce del mundo.

—Lo lamento Bella. Lamento haber aceptado la apuesta. Eso estuvo muy jodido. No me di cuenta hasta que mi hermano me amenazó con patearme el culo por ti. ¡Deberías de haberlo visto! Chica lucia como si pudiera romper una perra. — me reí pero rápidamente me cubrí la boca con mi mano. No me había reído en días.

—Gracias Emmet, pero aun necesito tiempo. Esto no es fácil.

—Si, por supuesto. Tomate tu tiempo. Ed está dispuesto a esperar. Espero que si vuelvas y perdones al idiota. Pareces una chica genial y solo Dios sabe lo malhumorado que se pone Ed cuando no le dan por un tiempo. — rodé mis ojos.

—Gracias… supongo. Tú también pareces un chico genial, Emmet.

—Eso es porque lo soy, — dijo él y otra ronda de risas abandono mi boca.

—No quiero ofenderte ni nada, pero ¿Por qué estabas con Rosalie? Ella era tan malvada, — esperaba que eso no lo hubiera enojado, pero Emmet solo se encogió de hombros.

—Veía lo bueno en ella. Tal vez fuera una perra con todos los demás, pero conmigo era tan dulce como un niño diabético.

—¿Entonces por qué rompiste con ella? ¿Por qué yo debo perdonar a Edward si hay bien en él? ¿no lo malo también seguirá allí?

—Buenas preguntas y yo tengo las respuestas, — suspiro y se rasco la nuca. —Rosalie y Edward son bastante parecidos. Ambos están amargados por el pasado. La diferencia entre ellos es que a Rosalie le gusta desquitarse con los demás. A ella le gusta lastimarlos por que a ella la lastimaron y no escucha razones. Por otro lado, Edward, en lugar de desquitarse con los demás, se castiga a sí mismo. Si pudiera se culparía el mismo por el fin del mundo, pero él no escucha su corazón, Bella. Esa es la diferencia. — se levantó y estiro su mano para que yo la tomara. Titubeantemente la tome y gentilmente me ayuda a estar de pie, antes de abrazarme de nuevo. —Te veré por ahí. Espero que Edward este a tu lado cuando lo haga. Dale una última oportunidad Bella. Si él lo jode una vez más, tú dime y yo le pateare el culo.

No le di otra oportunidad a Edward. Emmet todavía me sonreía en la escuela y como una cobarde, evitaba a Edward. Lo atrapaba viéndome en el pasillo o en el almuerzo, pero me daba mi espacio. Y aunque se lo agradecía, a veces deseaba que tratara con más ganas.

Un día, el agente Molina hizo una visita a la casa que desee que no hubiera hecho.

Estaba ahí para informarnos que nuestra casa seria tomada. Parecía que querían un pequeño pago por lo que Charles les debía a los bancos y eso incluía la casa. Teníamos hasta fin de mes para encontrar a donde ir.

—Nuestro último día es el 3 de abril, — mi madre suspiro mientras nos sentábamos en la cocina que pronto seria de alguien más.

—No puedo creer que esta no será más nuestra casa, — murmure mientras veía la mesa.

—¡Es tan vergonzoso! — lloro mi madre.

—Mamá, el agente Molina dijo que realmente nadie sabría porque nos tuvimos que mudar. Simplemente podemos decirles, que queríamos dejar esta casa.

—Lo se bebé, pero siempre hemos vivido aquí. Nadia va a creer nuestra repentina urgencia de cambiar.

—No importa lo que los demás piensen. Simplemente tenemos que hallar otro lugar con renta barata.

—Y yo necesito encontrar un segundo trabajo.

—Yo también puedo conseguir otro empleo.

—No, tú tienes la escuela de que preocuparte. Además no tienes que preocuparte sobre donde voy a estar. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, bebé, — dijo mi mamá sonriendo. Yo estaba confundida.

—¿No quieres que yo vaya?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero tú tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ocuparte de tu mamá. — rápidamente se paró y tomo varios sobres amarillos grandes y me los dio. —Son cartas de universidades, bebé y esto, — se detuvo antes de que me diera otra largo sobre blanco. — Este es del Instituto de Arte Juvenil de Washington. Me tome la libertad de leerlo bebé. Pero no te enojes, estaba tan emocionada. ¡Léelo!

Le rodé mis ojos a la emoción de mi madre y leí las cartas.

— Gane… gane un concurso…— rápidamente recordé el concurso en que el Sr. Freeman me había inscrito sin preguntar. Me había olvidado completamente de ello.

—¿Y qué más?

—¡Conseguí una beca completa para cualquier escuela en California! — mi madre chillo como niña pequeña y no pude evitar unírmele.

—Ves bebé, estarás en Cali muy ocupada con la escuela que no tendrás que preocuparte por mí.

—Eres mi madre, por supuesto que debo preocuparme.

—Estaré bien. Además, es tiempo de que yo me preocupe por ti para variar, Bella. — le sonreí sabiendo lo que quería decir. Gentilmente palmeo mi mejilla. —No importa cuántas veces te diga que lo siento, no se llevara lo que paso lejos. Pero rogare por tu perdón por el resto de mi vida. — no respondí y en lugar de eso solo asentí. Mi madre sabía la respuesta. No era una bonita, pero se disculparía por el resto de su vida.

Más tarde ese día, mi madre me hizo saber que Phil se había ofrecido a dejarnos mudarnos con él a Port Ángeles. Tendría que ir a la escuela allí. No quería mudarme. Estaba a punto de graduarme y, aunque exactamente no me agradaba nadie en mi clase, era demasiado perezosa para cambiare a otra escuela y graduarme con un montón de desconocidos.

Y luego estaba Edward.

Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado rápido. Estaba poniéndome un poco melancólica. Íbamos a dejar Forks. De alguna manera no me asentaba de la manera en que pensé que lo haría. No estaba lo feliz que imaginaba que estaría sobre finalmente dejar este lugar.

Empezamos empacar nuestras cosas.

Mire a Edward de nuevo.

Había estado tentada, bueno más como desesperada de dejarlo entrar de nuevo. Quería decirle acerca de Padre. Quería decirle sobre que mi madre pensó tal vez haberlo visto en Port Ángeles hacia unos cuantos días. Quería poder correr a él y decirle como no podía dormir de puro miedo. Quería decirle como me había perdido de nuevo hacia unos días y como él no estaba para traerme de vuelta a la realidad como prometió que haría. Quería decirle como había sido un desastre paranoico y como lo necesitaba. Quería que me hiciera sentir bien.

Quería dejar mi orgullo y dejarlo amarme, como dijo que lo hacía.

Hice lo que Emmet me dijo y no recordé lo malo.

Pensé en todas la veces que Edward se había quedado conmigo. Como me había arreglado mis moretones y eventualmente mi corazón por muy cursi que eso suene. Pensé en la primera vez que Edward me beso y como yo no lo bese de vuelta, y como trato de alejarme por mi propio bien. Pensé en el chico que se metió en una pelea por alguien había dicho algo horrible sobre mí. Pensé en el tiempo en que me llevo al cine y me compro la cena la cual comimos en su prado y cuando me conto sobre sus padres.

Eso no puedo haber sido inventado.

Edward miro a mi ventana y me atrapo viendo. No me moví o fingí que no lo estaba viendo. No habría servido de nada. Él me dio una sonrisa triste y me saludo mientras nerviosamente metía la otra mano en su bolsillo. No hice nada, pero mirar. Peleaba atrás las lágrimas.

Mierda, como lo extrañaba. Era doloroso. Quería a Edward de vuelta.

Rápidamente camine lejos de la ventana de mi balcón y tome mi mochila. Corrí escaleras abajo para encontrar a mi madre empacando los utensilios de cocina restantes.

—Ya casi termino, — dijo ella mientras la miraba. — Nos estaremos mudando para el fin de la próxima semana. Ya he hablado con el Instituto de Forks y el de Port Ángeles. Las cosas están casi listas.

—No quiero ir a Port Ángeles. — ella me miro confundida y camino hacia mi.

—Pero bebé, no te puedes quedar aquí sola. Además están tomando la casa.

—No podemos quedarnos un poco mas ¿hasta que termine la escuela?

—Bebé…— suspire, cortándola.

—Está bien mamá. Solo dame un día o dos para acostumbrarme a la idea. No había pensado en ella hasta ahora. — empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿No quieres que te lleve a la escuela? — no le respondí y en ligar de eso le di una mirada que la hizo sonreír.

Me encamine hacia Edward. Quien estaba viendo al suelo. Nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su chamarra azul mientras caminaba en su dirección. Tome una respiración profunda y camine al lado del pasajero del Volvo. Él no se dio cuenta hasta que aclare mi garganta.

—¿Uh… um Bella? — nerviosamente pregunto mientras me veía a mí misma en el reflejo de la ventana de su auto.

—¿No me vas a llevar a la escuela? — dije simplemente. Él salto y camino hacia mí.

—Si, por supuesto. — mantuvo abierta la puerta para mi e ignore lo maravillosamente que olía aun si lucia como un desastre y me deslice al asiento. Él cerró la puerta y se apresuró al lado del conductor.

El viaje a la escuela fue silencioso. Ni una palabra fue dicha. Él tenía un agarre de muerte en el volante y parecía que contenía su respiración como si esperara mi reacción. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar. Quería volver a la normalidad con él, pero las palabras no dejaban mi boca.

Camino conmigo a mi casillero en silencio mientras el resto de la escuela nos miraba. Él rozo mi mano con la punta de sus dedos antes de silenciosamente dejar mi lado. Casi me rompo y me suelto a llorar. Lo maldije y al mismo tiempo le susurre lo mucho que lo amaba.

El dolor en mi pecho creció con cada periodo. Iba a mudarme. Iba a irme y nunca más iba a tener una excusa para ver a Edward de nuevo.

En el almuerzo, evite la cafetería y me pase el rato con el Sr. Freeman mientras revisábamos escuelas de Arte. Pero cuando la clase de Ingles termino, le di una mirada a Edward y él asintió antes de darme otra triste sonrisa torcida. Me siguió hasta mi casillero y luego a su auto en silencio. El viaje a casa no fue nada diferente que el viaje a la escuela.

No dijimos nada.

Estaciono su auto en el frente de mi casa y mi cuerpo no se atrevía a moverse. Nos sentamos ahí en silencio como si esperáramos que pasara algo que no curara a ambos. Diez minutos después, abrí la puerta del auto y salí de el. Camine hacia mi puerta. Cada paso era más pesado y doloroso que el anterior. Después de lo que parecían mil paso, me voltee a verlo y lo encontré apoyado contra su auto con la peor tristeza en sus ojos.

En ese momento mi voluntad se rompió hasta el infierno y mis piernas me apresuraron a él. Antes de que pudiera comprender, tenía mi rostro en su cuello respirando en esa esencia que me hacía sentir segura con mis manos enrolladas alrededor de su cuello mientras sus brazos me sostenían. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero de repente me sentí y escuche sollozando.

Ligeramente jalo mi rostro y beso mi mejilla. Me di cuenta que él también estaba llorando. El me trajo a su pecho y me sostuvo fuertemente mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello. Beso mi cabeza y suavemente presiono sus labios contra mi cuello antes de sollozar esas palabras que me hicieron derrumbarme.

—Te amo, Bella. — cerré mis ojos esperando que el efecto de las palabras se grabara en mi piel. — Te juro que lo hago. Con un carajo te amo tanto, — sonreí contra su pecho. —Tienes que perdonarme, — su voz se rompió. —Por favor, no sé cómo vivir sin ti. — me aleje y vi esos ojos verdes suyos.

Sonreí y presione mis labios en los de él.

Había sido casi un mes desde la última vez que había besado a Edward, pero se sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos. Él suspiro y profundizo el beso. Me deje perder un momento en el amor que sentía por él. Era la única cosa en el mundo que sentía bien. Paso la punta de su lengua contra mi labio inferior y automáticamente abrí mi boca.

Esto no era difícil.

Esto era fácil.

Presione mi frente contra la suya mientras ambos tratábamos de controlar nuestra respiración. Cerré mis ojos y presione mi cuerpo tan estrechamente al suyo como era posible. Nunca era suficiente.

—Te amo, Edward, — susurre.

**u.u Si lo dijo, al fin lo dijo, & se que otra vez me odian por no actualizar, (se esconde tras de su lap) pero en serio mi lap viejita murió x.x' & pues perdi todo, pero aquí esta, Dios tan triste este capitulo me gusto & a la vez no… & Emmet lo ame..! & awws bueno opinen si, saben que amoo lo que me escriben & los favoritos & TODO en serio! & bueno estamos a tres capítulos del final así que espero actualizar rápido…; no prometo nada Ok la escuela & RL me traen mal … & pues síganme en tweet ok at ****veemorgenstern**** (cambie nombre si) & bueno este capitulo como siempre a mis niñas del twitter ILY girls & ves CammiFanning xD awws adore el review & SI escuche al pueblo…**


	29. Dilo

**Su traductora es una vil perra, & lo sabe, pero bueno exámenes, tareas, ya salgo de la Uni así que eso me alejo, pero sepan que leí todos sus reviews & los ame, llenan mi corazoncito igual los favoritos, las alertas, ¡ustedes son las mejores en serio! Y bueno hoy una Kote muy decidida me iba a mandar una Rosalie para hacerme la vida de cuadritos por prometer actualizar & no hacerlo así que agradézcanle porque me puse las pilas y aquí esta, ((: bueno aquí las dejo con Bells.**

**»** _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capítulo 29. Dilo

**BPOV**

Estaba absolutamente segura de tres cosas.

Primero, Edward había actuado como un imbécil.

Segundo, lo había perdonado.

Y finalmente tercero, estaba tan enamorada de él, que era ridículo.

Había temido haberme convertido en una de esas estúpidas chicas que se quedan en una relación abusiva.

Como mi madre, por ejemplo.

Sí, mi madre era una chica estúpida. Mi padre abuso de ella y de su hija, y aun así ella se quedó. Por miedo o por ignorancia, pero no había excusa.

Como esa estúpida chica que ama al imbécil que la trata como la mierda, pero se queda. Se queda, tal vez porque está asustada de estar sola o por que no sabe nada más.

Yo no quiero ser esa chica.

Edward me había lastimado más de una vez. No físicamente, pero de alguna manera los sentimientos que hirió parecían doler más que el puño de mi padre en mi cara.

Temía ser demasiado débil y terminar perdonándolo siempre, porque lo amaba demasiado.

Pero estaba equivocada.

A diferencia de mi madre y esa chica estúpida, Edward no me había matado dentro.

Dentro estaba vibrante de vida. Podía sentir mi amor por él, cálido en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me mantenía viva. No estaba muerta.

A diferencia de esos hombres, Edward me recompenso no con rosas y patrañas de amor eterno, pero con acciones de honestidad y ser él mismo.

Los días que siguieron, Edward decidió "comenzar de cero" y me llevo a citas para las cuales insistió en pedirle en permiso a mi madre aunque a ella no le importara. Él decía que era lo normal. Solo rodé mis ojos y le seguí la corriente.

Me dijo todo lo que había de saber de él, excepto lo de su madre. Todavía se negaba a hablar de su muerte.

Alice me advirtió que lo dejara en paz ya que era el punto de quiebre de Edward.

Así que lo hice.

Además de eso, supe que el primer beso de Edward había sido cuando tenía 14 con una chica en una fiesta. No recordaba el nombre, un hecho del cual se rió. Edward consumió drogas por primera vez a los 15 años. Se detuvo unos meses después, con lo cual no tuvo problemas ya que dice él no era un adicto y realmente lo hacia una que otra noche.

Edward perdió su virginidad también a los 15. Ese era un hecho que realmente no quería saber, pero él insistió en decirlo todo para que 'llegara a conocerlo'. La verdad era que yo ya conocía a Edward antes de estas confesiones y estas no cambiaban la imagen que tenia de él, viendo lo idiota que fui, apenas me había dado cuenta de eso.

No importaba lo que Edward había hecho antes de mí, todavía era el chico que amaba.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — me pregunto mientras yacíamos en mi cama. No se había quedado en noches y no me lo había pedido pero, debido a mis recientes pesadillas, como que le rogué que se quedara conmigo.

—Lo adorable que te ves en pijamas de Superman, — dije mientras jalaba su camiseta. Era de hecho solamente era una camiseta viejita, pero aun así lucia como un niño. Un lindo niño.

—Estos no son pijamas, — rió él. —Es mi playera favorita y un par de pants.

—Pijamas, — repetí y antes de saberlo, estaba siendo atacada con cosquillas hasta la muerte. Después de que le rogué por un receso para ir al baño, Edward me sostuvo mientras trataba de dormirme. Él me gano con sus ligeros ronquidos siendo el único sonido en la habitación. No podía obligarme a mí misma a dormir. Sentía que estaba dejando caer mis defensas, me hacía más vulnerable cuando dormía.

Lo vería a _él_. Él estaría ahí, con la maldad en sus ojos y el odio en su corazón. También yo estaría ahí y yo era a la que veía con tanto enojo. Yo era por la que él iba, antes de que despertara cubierta en sudor.

—Bella, bebé despierta. Es solo una pesadilla. — abrí mis ojos para encontrarme un muy preocupado Edward viéndome fijamente. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

—Lo lamento, — jadee mientras me agarraba mi pecho a través de mi muy húmeda camiseta.

—Está bien bebé, — susurro él contra mi frente des 'pues de poner un dulce beso ahí. —Estoy aquí. Y no dejare que nada te pase. Estas a salvo. — me meció en sus brazos mientras trataba de calmarme. No fue muy difícil. Verdaderamente me sentía a salvo en sus brazos.

—Tenia 15, — susurre contra su pecho.

— ¿Cuándo que, amor?

—En mi sueño, tenía 15. Él estaba ahí y tú no estabas. Él quería golpearme… él… lo odio. Con un carajo lo odio, — llore agarrando la camiseta de Superman de Edward como si se me fuera la vida. No quería, pero llore. Me sentía tan estúpida.

—Estoy aquí ahora. Ese idiota no te lastimara nunca más. — no dijimos nada más por un rato. Sabía que era tarde y que mañana era el gran día que me mudaba a la casa Cullen.

Cuando le había dicho a Edward acerca de mudarme a Port Ángeles, no lo tomo muy bien. Y aunque había actuado de manera madura sobre ello, al día siguiente me encontré con Esme tocando mi puerta. Ella ofreció que me quedara con los Cullen por el resto del año escolar así no tendría que cambiar de escuelas tan tarde. Mi madre estaba en contra al principio, pero Esme Cullen tiene algo acerca de ella que puede convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que sea.

Así, estaba decido que en lugar de mudarme con mi madre viviría con Edward y su familia. De hecho encontraba esta idea emocionante. Realmente me gustaban y solo el pensar en pasar mucho más tiempo con Edward me hacía chillar como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

—Te amo. —cada vez que lo decía, había tanto que yo quería decirle de vuelta pero al final no decía nada. Me sostenía de su camiseta un poco más estrechamente.

—Y yo te amo a ti. — no sentía que esas palabras fueran suficiente.

—Así que solicite en UCLA…— susurro él. Había estado planeando incesantemente por los últimos dos días solicitar en cada una de las Universidades en California.

—Eso es tan genial. Con suerte ambos iremos a Los Ángeles.

—Sí. — se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de tallar mi espalda con sus manos. —No crees que soy un raro por seguirte a California, ¿verdad? — reí.

—Sí creo que eres un raro, pero uno lindo, y no porque me estés siguiendo a California. Además, tú eres mi novio. ¿No algunos novios hacen eso? Seguir a su novia…

—Supongo, solo no quiero interponerme en tu camino. — me senté y puse mis manos en ambos lados de su rostro.

—Te necesito en mi camino siempre. Tú me ayudaste cuando caí y además, necesito compañía en el camino hacia donde sea que estoy yendo. — suavemente bese sus labios, antes de regresar a mi lugar favorito… su cálido pecho.

—Joder te amo—suspiro él.

—Aw… joder te amo también. — susurre sarcásticamente y pude sentir sus sonrisa aunque no podía verla.

**~.**

—El Power Ranger rojo es el mejor.

—Todos sabemos que el verde es más genial.

—El rojo es más lindo.

—Bella, esa es una razón estúpida para escogerlo, — suspiro Jacob mientras Leah y yo reíamos.

—Es la única razón. Además, de todos modos ese programa apesta, — murmuro Leah.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto Jacob insultado.

—Me escuchaste, — murmuro Leah de nuevo.

—Quiero que sepas que los Power Ranger son jodidoasombrosos.

—Solo el rojo.

— ¡Bella, cállate! — grito Jake mientras Leah y yo nos reíamos a carcajadas de nuevo. — Voy a conseguirnos algo de tomar y mientras no estoy, quiero que revises tu decisión Bella y veas que el Ranger rojo es un imbécil. — rodé mis ojos mientras se iba.

Pasar la mañana con Leah y Jacob no era mi plan original, pero mamá tenía que trabajar antes de que me mudara esta noche. Ella me ayudaría a mudarme a la case de los Cullen y entonces ella se iría a Port Ángeles con Phil. Edward tenía que ir a Port Ángeles con el Dr. Carlisle, así que yo termine pasando la mañana viendo los Power Rangers con Jacob y Leah comiendo cereal en el almuerzo en su sillón.

—Lamento que este día no sea más emocionante, — se disculpó Leah.

—Está bien. — reí —No es como si esperara una fiesta.

—Deberías. Es como una nueva vida que estas iniciando, — me aseguro.

—Solo estoy mudándome de casa.

—No, estas dejando una casa llena de recuerdos de mierda atrás.

—Supongo que tienes razón. — ella asintió y tomo mi mano en la de ella.

—Luces cansada. ¿Estás bien?

—Realmente no, pesadillas…—susurre, un poco avergonzada.

—Yo tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo.

— ¿Las tenías? ¿Por qué? — Leah sacudió su cabeza y suspiro.

—Deje que pasara. — no entendí y ella entendió así que siguió. —Sé que Jake no te ha dicho, pero yo tampoco tengo exactamente una vida de película de Disney.

—Ya somos dos. — ella se rio y asintió.

—Totalmente. ¿Todavía tienes moretones? — no respondí y ella inmediatamente se disculpó. —Está bien. Los tengo. Pero como todas las cosas malas, se están desvaneciendo. — ella sonrió tristemente.

—Son los golpes mentales los que no se van.

— ¿Qué te sucedió a ti, Leah? — ya no tenía miedo de preguntar. El momento en que ella me miro con esos ojos suaves y cafés de ella, supe que me diría.

—El año pasado, fui a una fiesta con Sam. Él se emborracho como nadie. Yo nos lleve a mi casa. Él no tenía en donde quedarse desde que su mamá lo echo. El jodido perdedor. Él quería que nos besuqueáramos y yo no. Pensé que él iba a detenerse, pero por supuesto que le valió un carajo, con todo el doble sentido*****, —Leah se rio amargamente.

—No puedo creer…

—Sí, bueno como todos los demás. Me jodio el cerebro horrible. No le dije a nadie después de que mis propios amigos no me creyeron. Prácticamente me ahogue en el recuerdo todos los días por el resto del año. Tenía pesadillas como nadie.

— ¡Deberías de decirle a alguien! — no contuve la ira en mi voz. ¿Cómo se atrevió?

—Bella, no va a quitar lo que él hizo. Además, se va a unir al Ejército. Pinche jodido héroe que es. — ella suspiro. —Pero si puedes aprender una cosa sobre mi jodida historia es que no dejes que te lleve. No lo dejes ganar. Pelea de vuelta. Yo rompí su nariz el día siguiente. — ella se rio y sacudió su cabeza. — No suena como mucho, pero saber que por eso tiene problemas de respiración me hace sonreír cada jodida vez.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas. Debí dejarlo en esa fiesta. Y aunque rompí su nariz, desearía haber peleado antes. Por favor, no dejes que te pase a ti, Bella. Siempre pelea de vuelta. No dejes que gane o siquiera que empiece. Deshazte de él. Libera tu mente y tu alma.

**~.**

—Debería estar en tu casa en menos de 20.

—Más te vale, —suspire en el teléfono. —Te extraño.

—Lo sé, amor. Este ha sido oficialmente el di más largo de mi patética vida.

—Reina del Drama.

—Rey, amor, Rey. — Reí — ¿Tu mamá?

—También está en camino. Probablemente le ganes en llegar aquí.

—Está bien, te dejo terminar de empacar.

—Está bien, adiós.

—Adiós.

Suspire en la habitación vacía. Cerré mis ojos tratando de pelear la memorias del infierno que viví en esta casa. No me atrevía a caminar a la habitación de mi madre y ni siquiera me importaba la habitación de _él_. Ni una sola habitación de esta casa era segura.

_No lo dejes ganar._

Suspire de nuevo y fui hacia mi habitación para terminar de empacar mis cosas. Todos mis artículos de arte estaban en una caja y todos mis dibujos en otra. Dado que realmente no tenía mucha ropa o basura, mi habitación había sido la más fácil y había dejado empacar para el final.

Mientras ponía el último de mis dibujos en la caja, ignore los pesados pasos subiendo las escaleras. Ya había ignorado las luces de afuera.

Un ligero golpe en mi puerta abierta hizo que se detuviera mi corazón.

Lo podía sentir.

El miedo en mi pecho, volviendo como un viejo amigo.

Lo podía oler.

Quería vomitar.

—Dulzura, estoy en casa, — su suave tono de voz me hizo jadear y mis manos temblaron. —Papi está en casa. — me voltee para verlo. Había perdido un poco de peso. Los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos lo hacían lucir viejo. Se había olvidado de afeitarse.

Creí que se había olvidado de nosotras.

De mi…

— ¿Así que tu mamá perdió la casa? Esa jodida perra, — suspiro.

Me congele.

El dio un paso hacia mí y yo di dos pasos hacia atrás. Mi espalda golpeo la pared. No sabía adonde fui. Mi corazón estaba encarrilado mientras él me miraba con esa sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Sentí la necesidad de correr, importándome poco lo que él pudiera pensar.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, viéndolo a él mientras él me veía a mí, pero de repente mis pies se apresuraron fuera de mi habitación.

Mis piernas trataron de alejarme y salvarme, pero mi mente seguía oyendo los pesados pasos detrás de mí. Salte las escaleras de dos en dos. Creía haber olvidado como respirar. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta que me llevaba a la libertad, pero de repente el me jalo del cabello y me aventó contra una pared.

— ¡Tú no te iras a ningún lado! — me escupió en la cara. Mi visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que no sabía que había soltado. Jadee por aire mientras el azotaba mi garganta con su antebrazo.

Y todo en lo que seguía pensando era en Edward.

Quería verlo uno última vez. Odia que este fuera mi fin. Ni siquiera le dije lo mucho que lo amaba la última vez que hable con él.

No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Me quede viendo su hombro mientras peleaba contra él. De repente sentí el ardor de su mano en mi rostro. Caí sobre mi brazo derecho, mientras él se inclinaba hacia mí.

— ¿Honestaba pensabas que te desharías de mí? — realmente no lo pensaba pero también tampoco entendía su odio por mí. Se suponía que yo era su hija. Se suponía que yo debía ser lo que protegería y amaría más. En lugar de eso, yo era lo que más disfrutaba destruir. Llore hasta que me golpeo de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía ser esto?

Hacia unos momentos estaba tan feliz. Iba a empezar mi vida con Edward y ahora estaba enfrentando la muerte. Llore, no por el dolor. Llore de lastima por mí misma. Podía sentir mi mente escapándose. No escuchaba ni veía lo que causo que él saltara.

Los momentos siguientes pasaron rápido. Vi a Edward encima de mi padre, tirándole puños.

— ¡Vamos imbécil! Pelea como un hombre. — mi cabeza dolía.

—Bella, ¿estás bien bebé? — ahora Edward estaba arrodillado enfrente de mí. No le respondí no podía. Me acerque a Edward como una mano temblorosa, pero de repente él fue jalado lejos de mí.

¡Él iba a matarlo!

_No lo dejes ganar_. Las palabras de Leah pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pelear de vuelta? Los gruñidos de dolor de Edward me regresaron a la realidad. Mis ojos trataron de hallar una salida y mis pulmones trataron de encontrar algo de aire. Mis ojos finalmente cayeron en un objeto debajo del sofá.

Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba en el suelo. Me arrastre hacia él sofá. Me estire por el objeto y cuando finalmente lo sostuve en mis manos, de alguna manera me levante y comencé a caminar hacia el hombre responsable de mi vida y también de mi muerte.

¿Un bate de baseball? Nunca tuvimos un bate, pero aquí estaba yo sosteniéndolo como había visto a esos jugadores sostenerlo en la TV, excepto que mi objetivo era mi propio padre quien en ese momento se atrevía a poner sus asquerosas manos en el amor de mi vida.

El bate vibraba en mis manos al momento de hacer contacto con el lado de la cabeza de mi padre. El ruidoso aullido atravesó mis oídos, pero avivo mi ira.

— ¿Qué carajo? — grito él con dolor, sosteniendo su ahora sangrante oído. No me había dado cuenta hasta que la vibración corrió por mis brazos, que había golpeado a Padre en su hombro derecho.

—Tú sabes, — jadee mientras él rodaba en el piso, gritando de dolor. —Te odio. — me balancee de nuevo. No podía hacerme sentir a mí misma lastima por él mientras se sostenía de su brazo, llorando de dolor.

—Detente, ¡con un carajo duele! — me escuche a mí misma reír amargamente. No era yo. No tenía ningún control sobre esto.

— ¿Detenerme? ¿Estas bromeando? No lo hare. Me niego a detenerme. No me detendré ¡_hasta que lo digas_! ¡Dilo! — balancee el bate de nuevo. Sus roncos gritos me enojaban aún más. ¡Cómo se atrevía a llorar de dolor! ¡Como putas se atrevía! Recuerdos de mi niñez corrían por mi cabeza. ¡Era su culpa! ¡Todo esto! —Tú siempre me dijiste que era estúpida. Que era una retrasada. Esa fue una de las cosas más dulces que laguna vez dijiste acerca de mí. Pero quiero hacerte saber, que no dejare que jodas mi vida de nuevo. — balancee el bate de nuevo. — ¡Dilo! ¡Di que eres un retrasado! ¡Dilo! — balancee el bate de nuevo. Él me rogo que parara, pero no lo escuchaba. No escuchaba lo que quería que dijera, así que balancee el bate de nuevo. Estaba a punto de golpearlo una vez más cuando un par de manos agarro el bate de mis manos.

—Detente, amor, — susurro él en mi oído. — Tú no eres él. Él no te lastimara de nuevo. Fue en defensa propia, Bella, pero no lo necesitas muerto para que vea que tú has ganado. — deje que el bate se resbalara de mis manos y solloce en el pecho de Edward mientras el envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Ignore que su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre. Ignore las sirenas en el fondo. Ignore a mi llorosa madre mientras se me quedaba viendo en pánico. Ignore que _él_ ya no rogaba más por piedad.

Por primera vez, le di la bienvenida a la oscuridad.

Quería descansar y sabía que lo haría. Ya no era difícil.

Había terminado.

**Primero aclaro ********* aquí decía "He didn't give a fuck, pun very intended…" eso quiere decir que lo de fuck no va con doble sentido, osea que si abuso de ella ): / & luego OMG el final, me fascino, es que , se lo tenía bien merecido y a la vez pobre Bella pasar por todo .& agota física y mentalmente u.u' es horrible .. por cierto este capitulo tiene canción "say it" de Blue October, awesome yo los amo y ¡deberían escucharla! & bueno ahora si ustedes que piensan, dígame díganme que adoro saber lo que piensan, & como verán no deje adelanto, pero ya casi acabamos así que mejor así, ahora solo quedan dos, espero sigan por acá aunque esta señorita actualice cuando quiere! ): y bueno si quieren síganme en twitter para reclamos, amenazas etc etc soy veemorgenstern :D (si no lo he cambiado TMI me pego fuerte como verán) & bueno ahora me voe! Las veo en el penúltimo…**


	30. Los chicos también lloran

**No tengo perdón del cielo, porque ahora si me la jale, lo sé, las hice esperar muchooo, si si una vil perra que fui, pero bueno ya termine mi semestre & aquí esta el capitulo & la siguiente actualización estará aquí más pronto promesa de niña scout.. & bueno OMG me sorprenden con todos los fav's & alertas & los reviews ((: en serio los amo, y los leo todos en serio sorry si no respondo, pero bueno saben que los leooo todos & cada uno de ellos, & owww ya suficiente de mi blah blah blah. Aquí esta Eddie …**

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capítulo 30. Los chicos también lloran

**EPOV**

Día de graduación.

Es un gran día, supongo.

Significa que acabas de disculparte por todo lo que jodiste en tu juventud e inmadurez. Es tiempo de madurar.

Significa que lo logre y que joder me gradué de 12 de años de tortura enmascaradas en educación.

Desearía que _ella_ pudiera verme ahora. Desearía que _ella_ estuviera presente cuando tome ese diploma en mi mano.

Pero ella no puede.

Donde sea que ella este, espero que me desee suerte.

La he necesitado en los últimos meses. No ha sido fácil. Pensé que tener a Bella mudándose a mi casa y con mi familia seria jodidamente increíble, pero ella no ha sido la misma desde esa maldita noche.

Los primeros pocos días después del incidente –donde ella dejo a su padre con un brazo roto que no será capaz de volver a usar de nuevo y la cara partida- Bella no ha dicho ni una pinche palabra a nadie. Se quedó en ese estado que yo había llegado a odiar tanto. Y a diferencia del pasado, no regreso tan rápido.

En la estación de policía, querían sacarle información, pero ella no hablo o miro a nadie a la cara. Tuvieron que usar mi testimonio y lo que yo vi para llevar a ese hijo de puta a la cárcel después de que el hospital lo soltara.

Esme insistió en llevar a Bella a nuestra casa y obviamente yo no le di pelea. Por otro lado, Renee, por una vez quiso jugar a la madre responsable y llevarse a Bella a Port Ángeles con ella. Realmente me había encabronado. Ella quería llevársela lejos de mí, cuando todo lo que yo quería era protegerla y confortarla. Esme tuvo una pequeña plática con ella y Bella termino en nuestra casa.

Esme ayudo a Bella con sus golpes nuevos; algo que yo nunca había pensado que fuera tan difícil. Bella se asustó y corrió a mis brazos. Ella no permitía que Esme se le acercara, pero finalmente me las arregle para que ella confiara en Esme. Ella era tan amorosa y maternal con Bella. Algo que apuesto que Bella no estaba acostumbrada.

Carlisle insistió en que Bella visitara un psiquiatra. Él dijo que probablemente ella había sufrido un trauma y que necesitaba ayuda para superar lo que le había hecho a su padre o lo que él había intentado hacerle a ella. Pero Bella no daba su brazo a torcer y no había ninguna manera en que yo la obligara.

Esos primeros días, Emmet y Alice se la pasaban dándome esas miradas lastimeras que quería gritar, hasta que me di cuenta de que se las estaban dando a Bella. Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer. Me refiero que no veía el punto. Ella había peleado de vuelta y había ganado contra su más antiguo enemigo, pero ella actuaba como si hubiera perdido.

Estaba enojado con ella.

Quería que fuera feliz y que actuara feliz, pera actuaba derrotada y rompía mi corazón.

Entonces Esme tenía que ir y decirme algo que no me había dado cuenta y me golpeo fuerte. Ella comparaba a Bella conmigo.

—Ella esta actuado así, porque una hija no se supone que viva lo que ella con su padre. Justo como tu actuaste cuando tu madre falleció. No se suponía que tú vieras eso Edward. Tú no sabes lo mucho que lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, pero trate de estar ahí por ti aunque en ese tiempo yo era una extraña. Agradecida estoy que tú no seas un extraño para Bella. Ella te ama y tú la amas a ella y la mejor parte es que ella sabe eso. Aun ahora, cuando su mente y alma no están al 100%, ella te tiene a ti y lo sabe.

Esa noche Esme estaba en lo correcto.

Bella se coló a mi habitación y se acurruco a mi lado. Ella estaba siendo silenciosa y me preguntaba cuantas veces se había colado en mi habitación mientras yo estaba durmiendo. La sorprendí, al enredar mis brazos alrededor de ella. Ella suspiro en mi pecho y finalmente hablo después de un puta semana entera.

—Te amo, — susurro ella.

—Yo también te amo. Tú me tienes. Todo de mí. — la sostuve más fuerte, tan jodidamente fuerte.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes nada por que disculparte.

—Solo dame tiempo. Regresare, — dijo ella y unos momentos después se durmió.

Ella no estaba mintiendo. Poco a poco, la Bella que conocía comenzó a dar señales de regresar. Yo solo esperaba que esta vez se quedara para siempre.

Mañana seria el día de graduación y también el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. Iba a tratar de actuar normal. Nunca lo había logrado en años pasados, pero esta vez tenia a Bella. Tenía que estar normal para ella, tenía que estar allí por ella.

Había escuchado a Emmet, Alice y Jasper planeado una reunión después de la ceremonia, Emmet estaba preocupado que no fuera, pero Alice tenia fe en mí ya que Bella ahora estaría a mi lado.

—He decidido visitar al Dr. Gómez, — dijo Bella. Era casi medianoche y ninguno de los dos se las había arreglado para dormir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

El Dr. Gómez era este psiquiatra de Port Ángeles que Carlisle había encontrado. Ella era una gran hacedora de milagros trabajando con adolescentes y mujeres abusadas. Bella no quería ir. Se negaba a ser esa chica maltratada, pero la verdad era que ella lo era.

—Hoy, cuando Esme me llevo a comprar vestidos con Alice, le dije que quería ir. Entonces ella me llevo, — dijo Bella y se quedó callada. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. ¿Estaba haciéndolo por todos pensaban que debería? O lo estaba haciendo por ella misma. — ¿Esta bien? — pregunto ella.

Aclare mi garganta. —Sí, lo que sea que tu decidas amor, ¿Pero por qué ahora?.— Al principio ella no dijo nada. Pensé que tal vez había cambiado de opinión y se había quedado dormida, pero cuando escuche sus suaves sollozos, rápidamente me senté.

—No quiero estar más loca , Edward, — lloro ella. Ella se sujetó de mi camiseta como si fuera a caerse si me llegara soltar.

— ¡No lo estás!

— ¡Si lo estoy!

—Tú solo estás asustada. Solo estás lastimada, pero todo eso eventualmente se desvanece. Con un carajo te lo juro.

—Cuando estaba allí, — ella sorbió su nariz ignorando mis palabras de coraje, — estaba esta jovencita. Ella se la pasaba mirándome como si yo fuera su amiga. Ella me sonrió y hasta se sentó junto a mí. No sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera. Entonces me golpeo que ella estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien como ella, alguna otra muchacha rota. Ella entro a la oficina del doctor después de mí. Finalmente me di cuenta de que yo _era_ como ella. Yo soy esa chica de la que oyes o vez en películas para televisión acerca de patéticas niñas tristes. Mi jodido padre abuso de mí por tantos años y ¡tú deberías sentir lastima por mí! Oyes eso Edward, ¡yo soy esa chica! — lloro ella. ¿Por qué no podía verse claramente?

— ¡Con un carajo Bella! ¿Qué quieres? Si, si tú eres esa chica, pero también eres la pinche persona más fuerte que conozco, — le jure. —También eres la más hermosa, cuidadosa e increíble chica que jamás he conocido. Tú también eres la chica que amo. ¿Nada de esto es suficiente para ti? ¿Huh? Todos tenemos un pasado y tal vez te tome unos años superarlo, pero no estarás sola. Yo estaré aquí, ¡te guste o no!

Bella no dijo nada después de eso esa noche. Dejo de llorar, y asumo que no quería que notara que todavía estaba rota por eso, ya que a veces su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba y el sonido de sollozos que ella hacia me torturaba. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, más que estar a su lado. Si pudiera volver el tiempo y tomar a esa Bella de cinco años lejos de esa casa que ella solía llamar hogar y salvarla, lo haría. No tenía sentido ya que no la conocía en ese entonces y yo mismo era un niño, pero si pudiera…

Iría de vuelta y salvaría su inocencia. Salvaría su infancia, aun así no tuviera una yo mismo.

**~.**

No creo que Bella supiera que día era hoy. Además de la graduación, Bella actuaba normal como este día pudiera ser. Nadie me dijo nada. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a mí dándoles el dedo medio si trataban de decir "lo lamento" o "estamos aquí para ti". No necesitaba eso. De alguna manera, me halle a mí mismo queriéndole decir a Bella lo que este día realmente significaba para mí, pero no quería oscurecer su día más de lo que ya estaba.

Podía tomar este día yo solito.

Como siempre.

—Hermosa, — fue la primera palabra que dejo mi boca muestras Bella bajaba las escaleras de mi casa. Ella se ruborizo con ese rosa que conocía tan bien y tomo la mano que le ofrecía. Conociéndola, probablemente se tropezaría con el traje amarillo que nos hicieron usar.

—Tú también luces muy bien, — me molesto. Estaba tratando. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo y por eso está agradecido.

Esme tomo fotos de todos nosotros primero en la casa y Carlisle tuvo que quitarle la maldita cámara para que pudiéramos llegar a la ceremonia a tiempo. La mama de Bella estaba allí y también Jacob. Él estaba sentado junto a ella y hasta le sonreí y sacudí su mano.

Aun odiaba al tipo.

¿Por qué? Por qué puedo. Y él me pone de los nervios. Supérenlo.

Debido a nuestro apellido, ya todos habíamos pasado para cuando Bella recibió su diploma. Cuando su nombre fue llamado, Emmet y Jacob la avergonzaron y a la escuela entera al gritar y animar como unos jodidos tontos. Me reí con todos los demás. Bella de repente se volvió la chica más popular en la escuela. Tenía que ser el último día por supuesto.

—Viejo deberíamos de emborracharnos, — Emmet le dijo a Jacob. Me sorprendió lo rápido que se había vuelto amigos. Me lo imaginaba, ambos eran enormes y estúpidos. Muy estúpidos.

—Totalmente. Mi amigo Paul puede conectarnos, — añadió Jacob. Me asquee por su vocabulario, no que el mío fuera mejor, pero me gusta pensar que la palabra "joder" es más sofisticada que la palabra "conectarnos". Eso ni siquiera significaba algo.

Me fui cuando Jacob y Emmet comenzaron a hablar acerca de bongs de cerveza y mierdas que no me interesaban más y atrape a Bella debajo de un árbol… hablando.

Hablando con ella.

Rosalie Hale, ella es el jodido quien. Estaba a punto de ir y salvar a mi chica cuando los ojos llorosos de Rosalie me detuvieron. De repente ella se derrumbó y podía decir que Bella no sabía qué hacer. Ella o la consolaba o le decía que se fuera a la chingada. Mi apuesta era que le había dicho a Rosalie que se fuera y que besara el culo de alguien más, mientras caminaba dejando a Bella sola.

La graduación se las había arreglado para distraerme un poco, pero mientras llegaba la tarde llego el tiempo de familia, platicas acerca de las fiestas y tiempo de divertirse me ponían melancólico. Sabía que tuve una cara melancólica todo el día. Los músculos de mi rostro dolían de donde los había forzado mucho, pero no me podía ocultar más.

— ¿Qué tienes? — me pregunto Bella mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro prado. Este había sido el lugar de su elección, le había ofrecido ir a donde sea que ella quisiera ir la noche de la graduación, y aquí es a donde ella había querido ir.

Mi chica era increíble.

—Nada, nena. Solo estoy cansado. Esta mierda de la graduación es cansada, — suspire, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros.

—Pero has estado así todo el día. ¿Es por mí? Lamento estar siendo un carga últimamente…— no la deje terminar y presione mis labios en los de ella.

—No eres tú, — respire contra sus labios. Sus labios siempre eran una agradable sorpresa. Hacían todo mucho mejor. — Este día no es bueno para mí, pero lo superare porque te tengo a ti. — ella sonrió y esta vez ella me beso a mí.

La noche paso sin eventos. Me tome unos cuantos tragos con Emmet y Jasper en mi casa ellos ya estaba jodidos y listos para contar sus sentimientos ya que esta era su fiesta. Alice, Bella y Ángela hicieron lo que sea que las chicas hacen en grupos. Y yo…

Yo solo me senté en un sillón tratando de no romperme.

—Bueno, ¡hemos tenido un día increíble! — Emmet anuncio un poco muy ruidosamente, haciendo a las chicas reír.

Ayude a Alice y a Bella a limpiar y después Bella termino en mis brazos en mi cama.

— ¿Qué te dijo Rosalie? — pregunte y Bella gentilmente sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada, — mintió ella.

—Ella estaba llorando. No me digas que te dijo nada.

—Solo me dijo cosas.

— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

— ¡Dios, Edward! — suspiro ella. — No fue nada contra mí. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. — no quise presionarla, así que solo cerré la jodida boca.

No dijimos nada más por un rato. Preocupado de haber jodido las cosas, comencé a besar su cuello y hombros. Sabía que estaba teniendo éxito por sus suaves gemidos.

— ¡Detente, tramposo! — suspiro ella, pero ignore su ofensivo comentario y ataque su garganta con mi boca y lengua. —Ed-Edward… tus… padres están justo abajo.

— ¿A quién le importa? No nos hemos besado propiamente en siglos. Necesito de algo.

Me las arregle para moverla para que así pudiera estar entre sus piernas y ella no me peleo. Mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban y mis manos tocaban, comencé a involuntariamente a oprimir mi cuerpo en el de ella. Dios estaba tan jodidamente duro y sabía que ella podía sentirlo. No había tenido sexo en meses.

Mis manos viajaron dentro de su pijama. Y gemí en su boca cuando note que no estaba usando bra.

— ¿No estas usando bra? — jadee y ella se ruborizo.

—Soy incomodos para dormir, — dijo ella sin aliento.

—No te preocupes, amor. Deberías hacerlo más seguido. — ella rio, antes de que la besara de nuevo. Mis manos llegaron dentro del pantalón de su pijama mientras mi boca encontraba su lugar favorito, justo debajo de su mandíbula. Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi mano derecha había llegado a su cálido coño. Ella jadeo y rápidamente quite mi mano.

—Lo siento, — fue todo lo que me las arregle ara decir mientras trataba de encontrar aire. Era un tonto.

— ¡No! — dijo ella rápidamente y tomo una respiración profunda. —Quiero decir, lo lamento. Sé que no hemos hecho… hecho… _eso_. Y eso es totalmente mi culpa.

—Amor, no me importa. En serio… es solo que algunas veces no me puedo controlar.

— ¿No lo quieres hacer conmigo? — pregunto ella. Y yo me reí por la mirada de dolor en su rostro.

—Por supuesto… quiero decir que si quiero. Pero solo cuando estés lista. Es todavía algo jodidamente importante. No quiero que solo sea una noche de besuqueo y mierdas. Quiero que sea real.

—Es real. No podemos fingir esto, Edward.

—Eres una genio, nena. Pero lo que quiero decir es que quiero que sea cuando tú lo quieras.

—Está bien, — dijo ella simplemente y no pude evitar el sonreír por su dulce sonrojo.

Le rogué a mi pene que con un jodido carajo se calmara para que Bella pudiera dormir en mis brazos. Sabía que aun podía sentirlo, pero no dijo nada.

Me dormí, inhalando su esencia no dándome cuenta de lo que me estaba esperando en mis sueños.

"—_Eddie, — susurro ella. Yo estaba en mi habitación tratando de dormir. Podía sentirla caminando a mi habitación y sentándose en mi cama. —Eddie, bebé. Te amo. — podía oler en licor en ella. No me moví y fingí que dormía. —Eddie, prométeme que cuando crezcas, serás un buen hombre. Prométemelo Eddie._

_No se lo prometí._

—_Lamento que papá no fuera tan bueno. Lamento que te pego. Lamento que haya tenido que irse. Pero un día, cuando seas un hombre y no un niño, te convertirás en alguien mejor. Serás mejor. Te amo Eddie. — esa fue la última cosa que le oí decir. Yo era solo un niño, pero aun así le creí. Probablemente era la verdad, pero su jodido cerebro lo hacía sonar tan falso._

_La imagen siguiente era sangre. Sangre y jodida agua. Mis propios gritos. Mis pies estaban llenos de sangre y mi boca estaba seca."_

—Edward despierta, —escuche a Bella decir. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana y una Bella preocupada sosteniendo mi rostro. Ella sacudió las lágrimas que no había notado que había llorado y beso mi mejilla. —Bebé, ¿qué tienes?

—Yo… ella… mi…— hipé. Ella me ayudo a sentarme y con vergüenza, escondí mi rostro en mis manos.

—Edward dime quien es Liz. — tome una respiración profunda y finalmente la mire a los ojos.

—Mi madre. Mi verdadera madre.

— ¿Por qué estabas diciendo su nombre? ¿Estaba ella en tus sueños? — yo solo asentí y talle mis rostro. —Solo dímelo bebé, dime, — me rogo ella y tuve que dejarlo salir. Lo había tenido dentro por tanto tiempo.

—Ayer fue el aniversario de su muerte. — Bella jadeo y envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi.

—Lo lamento, Edward. No lo sabía.

—Está bien, amor. ¿Cómo se supone que lo sabrías? Además no es como si yo quisiera recordarlo.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no. Es cuando tu mamá falleció. — asentí y recosté mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

—No es el hecho de que ella muriera lo que me afecta, es el hecho de que tuve la audacia de sentir como si ella me dejara y la odiaba por ello.

Ella no entendió así que continúe.

—Cuando tenía ocho, mi mamá me llevo a vivir en estos apartamentos de mierda en las afueras de Seattle, porque no tenía nada de dinero y mi papá nos había dejado. Recuerdo que siempre estaba hambriento y sucio. No me había dado cuenta entonces, pero ahora sí. Ella era una mala madre. — suspire y tome sus manos en las mías. —Sabes tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. Es por eso que quise salvarte. No es únicamente por que te amo, sino porque que me vi a mi mismo en ti. Mi papá era un adicto al crack. Solía golpearnos hasta la madre a mi mamá y a mí cuando no podía encontrar nada para drogarse. Estaba tan jodidamente feliz cuando nos dejó, pero eso no significaba que mi mamá cambiaria. Ella era adicta al crack, heroína, hierba, nombra lo que quieras. Simplemente no era feliz.

No la hacía feliz.

—Ni siquiera sé si me amaba. Creo que estaba siempre demasiado drogada para notarlo o que le importara. Pasamos por tiempos donde ella no podía encontrar nada de su 'medicina' y lloraba en las noches diciendo que dolía sin ella.

Aclare el nudo en mi garganta y quite las lágrimas en mis ojos. Bella sollozo y apretó mis manos.

—Recuerdo pedirle a su amigo Romeo si él podía solo darle la medicina y yo encontraría forma de pagarle después, pero él se rió y me dijo que me fuera al carajo. El día antes de que ella falleciera, me dijo que no lo soportaba más. No le creí. La noche siguiente, ella fue a mi habitación y me dijo que me amaba y que eso era todo. Más tarde esa noche, me desperté y entre ala baño…— me congele y deje que el sollozo en mi pecho se escapara. No le había dicho en años a nadie mi historia. Se sentía increíble el finalmente decirle a alguien, pero aun dolía un carajo.

—Note agua saliendo del pasillo del baño. Era tan tonto. Me tomo un rato el notar que el agua tenia sangre. Entre al baño y encontré a mi madre en la tina llena de sangrienta agua roja. Sus muñecas estaban abiertas y su cara pálida como la de un jodido fantasma. Corrí fuera de allí sin zapatos. Solo quería encontrar a alguien que la salvara. Corrí por quien sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, hasta que encontré a un hombre en la calle. Mis pies estaban abiertos y sangrados, y mis mejillas estaban cortadas por el frio de la noche. No me dejaron verla. Seguía preguntando si la habían salvado. ¿Si estaba bien?

No fue hasta que Carlisle, quien era el doctor en la sala de emergencias esa noche, vino a mí y me dijo que ella no lo había logrado. Lo odie con todas mis fuerzas. Lo odiaba por lo que me había dicho. Podía decir que él se sentía mal por mí. También podía verlo en los ojos de Esme.

Ella era la enfermera. Los odiaba a ambos por hacerme sentir triste. Quería culparlos y no quería que me consolaran. No iba a traer a mi jodida madre de vuelta. La amaba Bella. Ella era mi mamá, jodida o no, pero la parte más triste es que ella no me amo lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo. Con un carajo ella se mató y no se detuvo a pensar en mí. ¿No sabía que yo la necesitaba? — Bella me sostuvo mientras lloraba como un jodido marica.

Había tratado de controlarlo.

Había tratado de ocultarlo.

Había tratado de superarlo, pero cada año era solo otro recordatorio de que yo existía y ella no.

— ¿Por qué ella no se quiso quedar conmigo, Bella? Yo podía haberla hecho feliz.

—Porque ella estaba enferma, bebé. No fuiste tú. Ella estaba demasiado enferma y no hay nada que tú pudieras haber hecho. — ella me beso la frente mientras me mecía en sus brazos. Me sostuve de ella como si en eso se me fuera la vida, temiendo que ella se alejara.

—Te tomo diez años aparecer y salvarme, amor. Nunca más te vayas. Te necesito, te necesito tanto.

—Y yo también te necesito Edward y te amo tanto. Tú también me salvaste. Lamento si falle en darme cuenta antes.

Nos quedamos en los brazos del otro toda la mañana. Cuando finalmente bajamos, Esme estaba preparando el almuerzo y nos miró a ambos con preocupación. Probablemente había oído, pero sabiendo como podría reaccionar, no dijo nada y siguió cocinando.

Le di a Bella un sonrisa triste y camine hacia mi madre.

Mi única madre.

La única que se merecía ese título…

— ¿Mamá?

—Sí, — dijo ella volteándose para verme. Ella me miro confundida probablemente no esperándose algo lindo.

—Te amo, — fue todo lo que le dije y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, — lloro ella en mi hombro.

—Ya la he dejado ir. Ya no es más un fantasma en mi corazón. Ahora es libre para amarte como te has merecido todos estos años. Lamento lo que he dicho y hecho. Solo estaba enojado y era un estúpido con las personas equivocadas. Gracias por llevarme a casa esa noche. Gracias por siempre llevarme a casa.

—Edward, mi hijo. — mire a Bella. Ella me dio una llorosa sonrisa y me aventó un beso volado.

Sabía que estaríamos bien.

Lo lograríamos.

**Oh Dios, la historia de Eddie, por fin sabemos por que es como es, y en serio con una experiencia así, lo entiendo ): pero ahora con Bells ya todo estará bien, awws ustedes que opinan niñas, ¡ya saben que amo leer sus opiniones! & bueno en otra situación mas triste llegamos al final u.u' el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo, owww creo que lloro … pero ya ya me apuro a traducir. **

**P.S Este capitulo va para mis tweet girls que me amenazaron con la guardia & con Rosalie para hacerme la vida una mierda, ¡chicas ven me apure! ((:**


	31. Y Luego Tú

**So este es el final, ): no se ni que decir, así que al final las veo, ahora después de mucho … aquí estan Bells & Eddie… ¡disfrútenlo!**

» _"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **StewLuv**.

Capítulo 31. Y luego Tú

**BPOV**

—Sígame por aquí Srita. Swan, — dijo el guardia mientras me señalaba hacia un par de puertas. —allí adentro habrá otros con sus familias y guardias todo el tiempo. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

¿Preocuparme? ¿Yo?

Está bien, tal vez solo un poco. Ese es el por qué Edward cedió un domingo por la mañana y estaba esperando por mí en el lobby de la prisión.

Sostuve estrechamente la caja que le había traído a _él_ y seguí al guardia alto hacia el área de visita de la prisión de Seattle donde el hombre que me dio la vida y me torturo por años residía.

Ya había unas cuantas personas, familia supongo, sentándose en las diferentes mesas de metal y en las feas sillas de plástico.

—Solo escoge un lugar, — me dijo el guardia, así que me senté en la primera silla que vi. —Lo traerán en cualquier momento. Solo tienes 30 minutos y después, vendré por ti o simplemente puedes caminar hacia las puertas y los guardias te dejaran ir.

Asentí y no dije nada. No podía hacer que mis pensamientos procesaran. Mi boca estaba seca, mi corazón se golpeaba contra mi pecho y mis nervios estaban al límite.

Edward había dicho que esto era una locura pero yo había insistido. ¿Por qué? En este preciso momento estaba cuestionando mi propia sanidad y las razones que me habían motivado, pero tenía que ponerle un final a esta parte de mi vida. La había dejado dominarme por mucho tiempo y ahora era el momento de darle un final apropiado.

En unos cuantos días, me mudaría a California con Edward e íbamos a estar bien. Se lo había prometido. De alguna manera, no podía verme a mí misma dejar Washington sin decirle adiós, finalmente, al hombre al que le había temido toda mi vida. Era como si la vida sin miedos me asustara. Estúpido, lo sé.

Pero solo mi corazón entendía mis razones y eso era suficiente.

Espere unos cuantos minutos mientras el área de visita se llenaba con presos. No podía parar de temblar. Mi mano derecha nerviosamente golpeaba la caja que sostenía.

Tome una respiración profunda.

A lo último, finalmente, él entro.

Lucia mayor, mucho mayor. También lucia calmado y tranquilo. El overol naranja no le sentaba a su pálida piel, pero eso no importaba.

No me había dado cuenta que se había sentado enfrente de mi mientras me castigaba mentalmente por aun temerle tanto.

—Hola, — dije simplemente y él sonrió. Sus ojos se veían cansados y tranquilos.

Sabía la razón de eso. Había hablado con la Dr. Leslie, la psiquiatra de los reos. Padre sufría de severos traumas de la infancia y condiciones mentales que lo hacían violento y a veces al borde del suicido lo cual resulto en darle drogas para calmarlo.

Él se llamaba a si mismo Sr. Charles Swan. La Dr. Leslie dijo que le tomo semanas darse cuenta que se estaba confundiendo a si mismo con su propio padre. El abuelo que nunca conocí. El hombre que hizo de mi padre lo que es ahora. Padre había sido víctima de abuso infantil y eso le causo un estrés traumático que, como dijo la Dr. Leslie, lo arruino completamente.

Había demasiado acerca de mi padre que no sabía. Era una realidad extraña que ahora le estaba diciendo adiós.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunte como si de verdad me importara.

Él sonrió de nuevo y se tallo sus mejillas llenas de barba. No respondió.

—Vine a decirte adiós, — dije simplemente y él no se encogió o dijo nada. — Probablemente esta sea la última vez que me veas. Y aunque ni a ti ni a mi nos guste, soy tu hija y tú eres mi padre. Y aunque tú me has lastimado toda mi vida, quería un buen adiós y darte un regalo de despedida.

El arqueo sus cejas en confusión mientras ponía la caja sobre la mesa.

—Un día, cuando tenía nueve, estabas golpeándome, pero me las arregle para escapar y esconderme en el sótano. Podía escucharte maldecir y gritar mientras buscabas por mí. Me quede en silencio en ese sótano por horas hasta la madre de asustada, — confesé y su expresión facial no cambio. Él se quedó quieto mientras estudiaba mi rostro. —Como sea, encontré esta caja ahí abajo mientras esperaba que tú te fueras para el trabajo. Lo que encontré en ella me ayudo a sobrevivir y a mantenerme cuerda por todos estos años.

Abrí la caja para él, y saque el viejo libro de dibujos y se lo di. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse mientras abría la polvorosa cosa. Jamás lo había visto débil o llorando.

—Yo no soy como tú. Yo no soy tú. Tal vez luzca como tú, pero tú y yo somos diferentes. ¿No es gracioso que yo herede tu talento? Pero tú me torturaste por tanto tiempo, que la ironía de que me dieras mi propio infierno y libertad a la vez duele un chingo.

Con la punta de sus dedos, Padre acaricio el hermoso arte en las viejas páginas que fueron dibujaos por un Charles Swan de 14 años, un niño tan torturado que dibujaba su dolor. El libro estaba lleno de sus dibujos, lleno de su historia y su mente. Esa mente que perdió y tristemente nunca recuperara.

—Yo no soy como tú. Tú perdiste, pero yo gane. Ahora te doy esto. Tal vez, puedas encontrar lo que perdiste, — dije y me levante. Él no me miro mientras me despedía y solo se quedó viendo sus dibujos.

Mientras caminaba lo es escuche decir —Tu ganaste, — pero lo ignore y me fui para jamás regresar.

— ¡No puedo creer que jamás me habías mostrado este lugar! — dije mientras Edward me llevaba a su casa secreta del árbol.

—Me había olvidado completamente de él y además, estaba lleno de polvo y porno. — se rio él y yo lo golpee en la mano que sostenía la mía.

— ¿Al menos limpiaste dicha pornografía?

— ¿Por qué haría eso, nena? Es por eso que estoy llevándote allí. — rio de nuevo.

—Eww, Cullen. ¿Al menos son desnudos con gusto?

—Bella, ¿desde cuándo algún tipo de pornografía ha sido elegante? Ahora cállate y súbete.

La "mágica" casa del árbol era genial. Él tenía un radio viejo en una esquina y un pequeño librero en la otra. Un pequeño sofá-cama yacía en el centro.

—Puedes sentarte en el sillón si quieres, —dijo el meneando sus cejas.

Me reí mientras trataba de mirarme seductoramente y se sentaba junto a mí.

— ¿Me trajiste a esta casa del árbol para seducirme, Cullen?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — dijo él luciendo horrorizado.

—No me importaría sabes.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—No lo hago.

No dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.

—Bella, solo estaba bromeando. Solo te traje aquí para alejarnos de mi irritable familia y…

—Edward, en unos cuantos días nos estaremos yendo a vivir juntos y ni siquiera lo hemos hecho. ¿Qué tal si no te gusta conmigo? ¿Qué tal si no soy lo suficientemente buena en la cama?

— ¿Qué carajos te ha dado esta preocupación? — pregunto él, viéndose seriamente irritado.

—Se cómo nos ponemos a veces y yo también puedo _sentirlo_. Y también puedo ver lo decepcionado que te ves cuando te digo que no estoy lista.

—Eso es porque son un bastardo caliente, pero no significa que no te entienda y que no te amé. Por qué te amo y estoy dispuesto a esperar. Solo me pongo un poco… quiero decir me excito eso es todo. No tengo nada contra ti. Bella, tú eres todo para mi…— lo silencie con mis labios.

Lo bese con toda mi fuerza hasta que él se alejó en busca de aire.

—Tú eres todo para mí también y es por eso que quiero entregarme a ti.

Él se quedó en silencio y comenzó a jugar con su chamarra.

—No en una jodida casa del árbol, Bella, — finalmente dijo él y yo me reí.

—Bien, no en tu casa del árbol infestada de porno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso has visto algo de porno por aquí?

—Podría comenzar a buscar.

—Eso no será necesario, — dijo él tratando de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Llegamos de vuelta a su casa tomados de las manos y nerviosos por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**~EPOV**

Mi chica quería tener sexo.

Quiero decir no es como si yo no quisiera.

Joder, yo realmente quería.

Pero aun así me sentía como un imbécil, cada vez que nuestras rutinarias sesiones de besos se volvían un poco más calientes y excitantes. Y aunque ella no me dijera que no, yo me hubiera alejado de todos modos. Siempre sentía como si me estuviera aprovechando de ella.

Pero ahora, ella quería tener sexo… en serio.

Yo ya estaba duro mientras ella me guiaba a mi habitación. Me refiero a que en estos días, cualquier cosa que hiciera me ponía duro. Vivir tan cerca de ella era una mala idea para mi jodido pene quien pensaba que Bella lucia caliente con su cabello mojado después de bañarse, y que lucía bien con rosa y que se veía realmente bien en esos shorts que Alice la forzó a usar porque ella era tan malditamente tímida y especialmente se veía bien con mi ropa y en mi cama.

Ella era inconsciente de mi "pequeño" problema. Siempre me aseguraba de despertarme antes que ella lo hiciera, así podía ocultar dicho problema (la versión mañanera) y hacerme cargo de el en el baño. Luego me sentía culpable por imaginarla a ella… bueno imaginarla desnuda, mientras me masturbaba.

¡Era un ciclo interminable del infierno!

Esperamos en mi cuarto hasta que todos se durmieron.

Creo que ambos estábamos nerviosos. Este era un gran jodido paso. Vimos un poco de _That's 70's Show_ en la TV y nos besamos la manos como si nos anticipáramos a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pero soy un idiota y me quede completamente dormido. Me desperté tal vez veinte minutos después para encontrarme la TV apagada y a Bella viendo fuera de mi ventana. La luz de la luna le quedaba perfecta a su pálida piel. Solo podía ver un lado de su rostro. Un sentimiento melancólico ensombrecía su rostro y por un momento mi corazón dolió pensando que yo lo había causado.

Camine detrás de ella y enrede mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Lamento haberme quedado dormido, —murmure en su cuello y la bese allí.

—Está bien, bebé. De todos modos necesitaba un poco tiempo para pensar, — dijo ella y se tensó.

— ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?

Suavemente se rio y sacudió su cabeza. —No, si quiero hacerlo. Solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo y lo diferente que es mi vida ahora. Tal vez cuatro meses atrás, estaba viendo esta misma luna y mi vida era todo un infierno, que su belleza ya no me sorprendía. Y ahora, mírala, esta misma luna, y pienso en lo maravillosa que es mi vida y todo por ti. — ella se volteo en mis brazos y me encaro. —Las cosas estaban tan mal y luego tú pasaste. Nunca quiero perderte, — susurro ella.

—No lo harás, — fue la última cosa que dije antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Mi lengua trazo sus labios antes de que ella gimiera y los abriera. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y danzaron mientras la guiaba hacia mi cama.

Podría vivir en su húmeda boca.

Gruñí mientras caíamos juntos. Bese camino abajo por su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus manos arriba y debajo de mi pecho desnudo. Rápidamente me senté y jale la camisa que ella usaba, dejándola solo en su bra y panties. Pude ver el rápido sonrojo que cubrió su cuerpo.

Sonreí contra sus labios y le di un dulce, casto beso antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—No te avergüences amor. Eres hermosa, cada parte de ti es hermosa y te amo.

Ella se sonrió por mis palabras y me jalo una vez más hacia sus labios donde nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Mis manos se paseaban arriba y abajo por sus lados. Bese cada moretón restante en su cuerpo. La mayoría ya estaban desapareciendo, pero alguno tomarían un poco más de tiempo para desaparecer.

Sabía eso y yo estaría a su lado mientras eso pasara.

Lentamente mis labios viajaron por su pecho. Puse mi mano derecha en su pecho derecho y gentilmente tire la copa de su bra hacia abajo revelando su rosado pezón. Ella jadeo cuando lo tome en mi boca y de repente lanzo sus manos a mi cabello. Se comenzó a mover, tratando de crear fricción donde la necesitaba.

— ¿Te gusta eso, nena? —pregunte mientras me movía a su pecho izquierdo para hacer lo mismo.

—Si…— jadeo ella.

Gentilmente desabroche su bra, quitándolo y dejándolo perdido en el piso.

—Voy a amar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, — susurre contra su suave vientre. Ella se estremeció y comenzó a respirar rápidamente mientras mi boca descendía sobre su cuerpo. Bese su ombligo y su cintura mientras gentilmente le quitaba sus panties.

Ella gimió mientras besaba la parte interna de su muslo y acariciaba sus labios con mis dedos.

— ¡Edward! — jadeo ella mientras lamia su centro. —Edward…— no creía que ella supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Sonreí, antes de poner mi boca y lengua más profundamente dentro de ella. Sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello mientras lamia mi camino hacia su clímax.

—Eso se sintió demasiado bien, — jadeo ella por aire. Yo me reí y me puse encima de ella.

—Y ahora voy a besarte sabes, — susurre y ella asintió. Gimió en mi boca.

Nunca pensé que Bella fuera del tipo atrevido.

Con un carajo lo amaba.

—Te amo, nena, — susurre y ella sonrió.

—Muéstramelo.

Asentí, y me quite mis boxers, agarre un condón de mi mesita de noche y envolví esa maldita cosa alrededor de mi pene más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho. En los 20 segundos que me tomo, no me di cuenta que Bella estaba viéndome con su labio inferior entre sus labios y sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

Este era un lado diferente de Bella. Me imagine que ella era solo una adolescente caliente normal, pero la mirada en sus ojos, decía mucho más.

Gentilmente me posicione en su entrada y me sostuve con mi antebrazos. Su respiración se agito y me imagine que estaba empezando a entrar en pánico mientras sentía mi punta en su entrada.

—Relájate, nena. Toma una respiración profunda y relájate. De todos modos esto va a doler un poco, pero hare que se vaya. Hare que se vaya. Hare que el dolor se vaya.

—Confío en ti, — susurro ella.

—Gracias bebé. Abre tus piernas un poco más. — bese sus labios y mantuve nuestro beso mientras lentamente entraba en ella. Ella se alejó un poco cuando ya llevaba la mitad y enterró su cabeza en mi almohada. —Solo un poco más, — jadee mientras entraba todo.

Un pequeño quejido dejo sus hinchados labios partidos y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos cerrados.

—Hare que se vaya, — repetí esperando que mis palabras fueran verdaderas, bese su cuello, su mandíbula, mejillas, barbilla y labios tratando de confortarla mientras mi pene me rogaba que me moviera. Hijo de puta podía esperar.

—Edward, muévete. No pares, — susurro ella en mi oído.

—No quiero lastimarte, — susurre de vuelta.

—Nunca podrías. Solo quédate conmigo para siempre. Eso es lo único que quiero y nada jamás me lastimara.

Un raro sollozo dejo mi pecho y me incorpore para mirarla a los ojos. Gentilmente me salí un poco y lo más suave que pude, me moví dentro de ella.

Comencé a lentamente empujar dentro de ella y así lo hice por unos minutos hasta que Bella comenzó a gemir y moverse conmigo. Me di cuenta de que ahora lo estaba disfrutando, pero aun así no quería lastimarla así que moderadamente apresure un poco mis movimientos.

Quería morder su hombro cuando sentí como su coño se apretaba alrededor de mi pene mientras me deslizaba adentro y afuera. La necesidad de empujar más adentro era mortal.

—Más rápido, — jadeo ella mientras sus manos se clavaban en mis hombros.

—Yo… yo… ugh… está bien, — me las arregle para murmurar y apresure mis movimientos.

Ella jadeo por aire y podía oír como trataba de bajar sus gemidos, pero no estaba funcionando. Cubrí su boca con la mía tomando sus gemidos y quejidos.

—Bebé, uh… mierda…. Te sientes tan bien. ¡Oh mierda! Casi llego. Dime que también estás cerca.

—No lo sé, — lloro ella.

Por supuesto que no sabía, era un jodido genio.

Moví mi mano a donde estábamos conectados y la toque de una manera que Bella se separó de mis labios una vez más para enterrar su nuca en mi almohada, aguantándose la respiración y a mis brazos como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Y luego ella estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

No creí que fuera posible ya que era su primera vez, pero me había subestimado.

Sí, soy un bastardo presumido hasta en estos momentos.

Me vine después de ella, montando mi orgasmo en su cuerpo.

Yací en sus brazos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y escuche a mi corazón golpear contra mi oído,

¿Y ella pensó que sería un acoston horrible?

Me reí.

—Edward, no creo… que este… es el momento adecuado para reírse, — jadeo ella por aire.

—Lo lamento, amor. Solo estaba recordando lo tontita que eres al pensar que no me gustaría estar contigo.

—Sí, fui muy tonta. — rio ella. Nos quedamos quietos por un buen rato y comencé a pasear mis dedos por mi sudoroso cabello. —Ame la manera en la que amaste mi cuerpo, — susurro ella un poco apenada.

—Yo lo disfrute, amor. Y se merece ser amado. Es por eso que los cursis lo llaman hacer el amor.

—Me gusta lo cursi**.**—bromeo ella y yo me reí contra su pecho.

La mañana llego con Bella en mis brazos, dormida. Había olvidado encender mi ventilador y ambos éramos un desastre sudoroso, pero estaba demasiado cansado para que me importara y me sentía demasiado bien para moverme. Ella se meneo y volteo a verme. Beso mi pecho y se acurruco en el.

—Te amo, Edward, — susurro ella.

—Te amo para siempre.

Sentí mi cabeza caer de nuevo en la almohada y quedarme dormido de nuevo.

Un poco más tarde, desperté en una cama vacía. Rápidamente mire a mí alrededor y grite por ella.

— ¡Bella! — estaba actuando como un marica, pero su ausencia siempre me ponía de los nervios.

— ¿Si? — respondí ella mientras salía del baño usando una de mis playeras. Mi erección matutina sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

—Bebé, ¿podrías salir de la habitación un segundo? — pregunte y ella me miro confundida.

— ¿Por qué? Ya te he visto desnudo, Edward. — soltó unas risitas y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

—Es solo que es doloroso verte en eso y sé que estas adolorida y sería muy imbécil de mi parte tratar de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ohhhhhh. — rio ella de nuevo y se levantó. — estaré en la cocina. En serio _eres_ un bastardo caliente, — dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

— ¡No me lo creerías!

Suspire mientras ella se iba y no pude evitar sonreír mientras recordaba lo mucho que mejoraron las cosas ahora que la tenía a ella. Si Dios me dejara tenerla para siempre, le prometería ser el mejor hombre que pudiera ser.

Y toda esa mierda que alguna vez viví no importaría. Siempre iba a ser ella por quien viviría.

Lo juraba.

**~BPOV**

Mi cuerpo dolía.

De una buena manera.

Mi cuerpo me había dolido antes por golpizas y odio; el dolor por el amor era el más dulce de ellos.

Bebería de su fuente, me dolería por siempre y daría mi corazón en honor a su nombre.

Sonreí mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras. No podía esperar porque Edward estuviera a mi lado de nuevo.

Podía oler la comida rápida mientras descendía. Esto era todo culpa de Edward. Ahora amaba esas cosas. Esme me sonrió y me paso una bolsa de McDonald's.

—Me sentí un poco floja y nos traje el almuerzo en lugar de hacerlo, — dijo ella y yo le sonreí por el dulce gesto.

—Está bien, yo amo McDonald's.

—Aww, eso me recuerda cuando Edward te compró esa cajita feliz¸— dijo Alice entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Tú estabas ahí?

—Sí, le estaba dando el aventón de regreso al pueblo cuando me forzó a entrar en ese horrible establecimiento que ellos llaman restaurante, — dijo ella mientras tomaba una bolsa de Esme y yo rodaba mis ojos por la contradicción.

Emmet entro y me guiño un ojo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Me tomo unos cuantos segundos el recordar que la habitación de Emmet no está muy lejos de la de Edward. Pude sentir el sonrojo muy dentro de mi piel y huesos.

— ¿Dónde está el pequeño Eddie? Apuesto a que se la ha pasado del carajo, — molesto él y Esme y Alice lo vieron confundidas mientras yo simplemente los evitaba a todos.

¿Por qué de todas las personas él tenía que saber de mi vida sexual?

Bueno, ahora que tenía una.

Se sentó junto a Alice y Esme mientras que yo me senté en el otro lado de la mesa, esperando por Edward.

El Dr. Carlisle entro con dos grandes pizzas.

— ¡Aw me ganaste! — dijo él mientras ponía las cajas en la mesa.

— ¡Mas comida! — aplaudió Emmet y las chicas se rieron de él.

Edward se unió a la mesa unos momentos después, todos comimos y platicamos. Emmet seguía dándole miradas graciosas a Edward, y Edward como yo, sabía que él sabía…

Le molestaba hasta la madre.

Emmet pensó que era gracioso.

De repente su teléfono sonó y Emmet voló de la cocina para responder. Yo sabía quién era ya que él me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se iba.

—_Isabella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? — pregunto Rosalie._

_Habíamos acabado de recibir nuestros diplomas y, mientras Edward se la pasaba con Jacob y Emmet, yo estaba con Alice y Ángela, las cuales le dieron miradas mortales a Rosalie. Podía ver el dolor y la seriedad en sus ojos, así que decidí darle una oportunidad y camine con ella a un lugar más privado._

—_Más te vale que esto sea bueno, — dije mientras me volteaba a verla. Sus repentinas lágrimas me atraparon desprevenida._

—_Es bueno Isabella. — sollozo ella y tallo su rostro. —Vine a disculparme contigo. No sabes lo difícil que esto es para mí. Pero perdí a la única persona que amaba por estas mierdas. Así que quiero solucionarlo._

—_No._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

—_No es una disculpa honesta. Solo estas aquí porque Emmet termino contigo._

— _¿Qué importa si es honesta o no? Edward no te cogió y te tiro. El maldito tarado se enamoró de ti. Así que sin daño no hay castigo._

—_Tú no entiendes, Rosalie. Nunca fue sobre mí. Emmet no termino contigo por mi culpa. Él rompió contigo por ti. Tú no eres una buena persona._

—_Tú no me conoces. Tú no sabes las mierdas por las que he pasado._

—_Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Tú no me conoces y trataste de lastimarme._

—_Mira, sé que lo que planee estaba jodido…_

— _¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?_

_Ella miro a sus pies y tomo una respiración profunda._

—_Por qué siempre te culpe por mis mierdas._

— _¿Por qué? — pregunte confundida._

—_Porque nunca te pasó nada y tú ni siquiera eres popular o bonita. Y yo, lo peor que puede pasar me paso a mi ¡y no a ti!_

—_De nuevo, tú no me conoces._

—_Que tu padre te golpea, Bella. Podre jodida bebé. Yo fui violada, — susurro la última parte._

— _¿Qué? — pude oír mi voz romperse._

—_Fui violada por un grupo de universitarios imbéciles en una fiesta. No solo uno, sino un grupo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos. — podía notar que le dolía hablar de ello. —Siempre te moleste porque era divertido y era una manera de castigar a alguien mas en lugar de a mí. Me odiaba a mí misma y te odiaba a ti, por que eras tan malditamente débil. Eras un reflejo de mí. Dime perra, sé que lo fui. Sé que lo soy. Pero después de lo que me paso en la secundaria, cada vez que te veía a ti, me enojaba. Me preguntaba a mí misma porque me paso a mí y no a ti. Eras tan afortunada y ni siquiera te dabas cuenta. Pienso en ello todos los días y supongo que estaba tratando de lastimarte de la misma manera a través de Edward, porque estaba amargada y por eso realmente lo siento. Ahora veo que no es tu culpa. Paso y lastimarte a ti jamás lo va a cambiar._

_Trate lastimarte y termine lastimándome a mí misma aún más ya que perdí al único chico que siempre me miro y me amo no importándole que estaba marcada de por vida. Por favor ayúdame. Necesito que él me ame de nuevo._

_Me sentí mal por ella. No sabía que más hacer. No creí que pudiera ayudarla._

—_Primero tienes que aprender a amarte a ti misma Rosalie, — dije y ella sollozo y asintió. —lo que te paso es doloroso de tragar, pero tampoco fue tu culpa. Deja de sentirte manchada. No lo estás. Y tienes razón. Yo era débil, pero tú eres fuerte. Así que si yo puedo superarlo, tú también. También puedes ser una buena persona para ese chico que dices que amas. Se eso y él regresara._

Hace una semana, Rosalie y Emmet se toparon en la tienda. Chispas volaron de nuevo y Rosalie ahora actúa como una buena persona. Aun no me agradaba pero no la odiaba. Mientras mantenga a Emmet feliz y este lejos de mí, yo también sería feliz.

Edward tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa y yo le sonreí como si me hubiera sacado de un mal sueño.

— ¿Cómo está tu mamá? — me pregunto Esme.

—Está bien. La última vez que hable con ella, estaba apurada corriendo con Phil a una cosa de libros. Solo hable con ella por unos cuantos minutos. Se ve feliz.

—Así como tú, — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento chicos, tenía que tomar esa llamada, — se disculpó Emmet y sonrió cuando Edward le enseño el dedo.

—Estaba pensando, Esme. Que podríamos llevar a la familia en unas vacaciones pequeñas antes de que estos dos se vayan de Washington, — dijo Carlisle y pude sentir la calidez en mi pecho por sus palabras.

Yo era su familia.

—Me parece una excelente idea, — acordó Esme.

Todos nos pasamos el resto del almuerzo discutiendo a donde ir mientras Edward y yo nos tomábamos de las manos del otro. Era como si compartiéramos un secreto y pudiera sentirlo en mi piel y en mi corazón. Sonreí sin razón alguna.

¿Así que así era como se sentía la felicidad?

La amo.

Antes no tenía familia pero ahora estaba Edward y su familia.

Y yo ya no estaba más sola.

**~Owww! Pues si loves, hemos llegado al final..! ya no se ni que decir, en serioo, lo primero primero, agradecer a la lovely StewLuv, que me dejo traducir esta maravillosa, increíble historia, en serio desde que leí, **

"_**Mr. Banner ended his discussion on the human anatomy at the bell ring. Everyone rushed out of class, but I stayed behind as my back pack got stuck under my desk. It's obvious that this would happen to me. It has to happen to me." **_

**caí enamorada, no necesite más, llore, reí, me enoje, quise patear a Eddie, a Jasper shocking lo se, a Emmet, mandarle reviews de odio a StewLuv porque hacia sufrir a Bells,.. haha ok no, eso no, .. ya el caso es que ¡gracias! ((:**

**Luego a mis increíbles lectoras, Dios, son lo máximo, desde el capítulo 1 aquí conmigo, en serio son las adoro, sus reviews llenos de cariño, por ustedes es que me la pasaba aquí…! Conocí a personas maravillosas que espero se queden por muchooo ratisisimo en mi vida, mis tweet girls, son mi roca lol con tanto apoyo y amenaza, aquí tenían sus capítulos (: lol si a veces fui una vil perra! Hahaha pero bueno no les falle …! A quienes le dieron favs, alertas, love you guys! So fucking much! Awws ya no se que mas poner si falto algo siéntanse libre de decirme…ya saben donde hallarme..**

**P.S Awws extrañare a mi Eddie boquita de camionero :'(**


	32. Dos Minutos

**Y bueno pues lo prometido es deuda ¿no?, aquí está el epilogo, bueno no hablo (escribo) más, nos vemos al final ¡disfrútenlo!**

**» **_"And Then There's you"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a**StewLuv**.

Epilogo. 2 Minutos

Mis manos tiemblan y sacuden la carta. Mis ojos están aguados y borrosos. Mi pecho duele y mi corazón se acelera, y no de la manera en que Edward lo hace acelerarse, sino de la manera en que no había sentido por años.

Escucho llegar el auto en la entrada y rápidamente doblo y meto la carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lavo mi rostro con agua del grifo de la cocina y tomo varias respiraciones profundas como la Dra. Jordan me aconsejo que intentara para calmarme tantos años atrás.

— ¡Estamos en casa! —grita Edward. Escuche las risas de nuestra hija y eso rápidamente me tranquiliza. Edward, ahora un hombre de 30 años de edad, camino dentro de nuestra cocina con nuestra pequeña hija de 4 años, Jackie, colgando de su camisa mientras el juguetonamente la carga como un balón de futbol.

—Hola, amor, — me dice y camina hacia mí, dándome un casto beso en los labios. Le toma una mirada a mi rostro y rápidamente pone a Jackie en el piso. —Hey, Jackie Boo, ¿Por qué no vas y alistas tus pijamas y te vemos en unos minutos?

—Sí, papi, — dijo ella con su pequeña voz y corrió hacia su habitación.

Edward suspira y sin preguntar me toma en sus brazos. Él siempre sabe cuándo algo está mal. Ni siquiera tiene que preguntar. Me conoce tan bien. Me pregunto por qué no se ha hartado de mí.

No es como si hubiese sido un desastre y estado deprimida con él durante todos estos años. No. He estado completamente perdida en una cegadora felicidad.

Pero una vez cada luna azul, recibía estas cartas o llamadas telefónicas.

Ignore las llamadas y leía las cartas con miedo. Como si sus palabras pudieran hacer el mismo daño que una vez hicieron sus manos. Ellas arruinaban mi día entero y Edward siempre estaba ahí para consolarme.

¿Qué quería?

Nunca estaba claro que quería. Nunca dijo nada concreto en las cinco llamadas que había hecho en los últimos 12 años y sus cartas no tenían ningún sentido.

Después de todo era un hombre enfermo.

—¿Qué está mal nena? — beso mi frente y me respiro.

—Nada. Solo estoy cansada.

—¿Día largo?

—Sip.

—Mentirosa.

—Sabelotodo.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

—No te vas a librar de esto, — murmuro él y yo tuve que reírme.

—¿Cómo esta Esme? — pregunte, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Oh, ella esta genial. — Funciono, pero solo por un rato. —Ella no dejaba volver a Jackie a casa. Creo que quiere quedársela. Tal vez tengamos que mantenerla lejos si queremos quedarnos con nuestra peque, — dijo él sonriendo.

—No puedo culparla, nuestra niña es una lindura. Lo saco de mí.

— ¿Qué? Yo soy el adorable.

—Estoy de acuerdo, — dije contra sus labios, deslizando mis manos a su trasero.

Él rio y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, mordiéndome.

—Ugh, odio cuando haces eso.

—Te excita, ese es el por qué. — rodé mis ojos. —Pero no creas que no me vas a decir que es lo que está mal contigo.

—Ugh.

—Pero antes de eso, pongamos a nuestra adorable y cansada hija a dormir.

Edward es el mejor padre en el mundo. Él consiente y ama tanto a nuestra hija que me hace tan feliz.

Él dice lo mismo acerca de mis habilidades como madre.

Jackie es una niña feliz. Jamás ha conocido la miseria o el miedo. Ella le sonríe a todo y a todos. No tiene conocimiento de la crueldad del mundo. Sus padres se aseguran de mantenerla de esa manera.

Porque esa era nuestra vida cuando éramos jóvenes.

No soportaríamos si ella lo supiera.

Nosotros no tuvimos padres que nos protegieran o madres a las que les importara. Ambos vivimos con miedo y tristeza. Creo que es lo que nos hizo ser tan buenos padres.

Ambos hicimos de eso una meta cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada.

No seriamos como _ellos_.

Por supuesto que Edward tiene a su familia adoptiva que nos ayuda y nos ama a ambos. Ellos han ayudado a proteger a Jacqueline de cualquier daño.

Por supuesto que se el mundo no es perfecto. Ella crecerá y tendrá que enfrentarlo. Ella tendrá que enfrentar las imperfecciones del mundo. Pero a diferencia de mí, ella tendrá una madre y un padre que la ayuden a superarlo y que la amaran.

—Papi, ¿podemos ir mañana a Mc Donalds y puedo tener una cajita feliz con un juguete? — pregunto Jackie mientras ambos nos arrodillamos al lado de su cama.

Edward me mira y me sonríe y luego ve a su hija. —Por supuesto, Jackie Boo, — le promete y besa su nariz.

—Mami, tú también puedes tener una.

Le sonreí y sentí el amor por mi hija en mi pecho. Contuve las lágrimas y la bese suavemente en su cálida mejilla.

Edward y yo esperamos hasta que se durmió y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Termine de lavarme mis dientes y me dirigí a la cama, donde ya estaba él esperando por mí. Meneo sus cejas sugestivamente y yo golpee su vientre.

—No tienes control, — le moleste mientras él reía. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y pasee mi mano arriba y debajo de su pecho,

—Ya sabes lo que me hace eso.

—Si, como todo lo demás.

Se rió.

—No creas que te estas zafando de la conversación pendiente, Swan.

—Ex Swan.

—Cullen.

—Me gusta más ese.

—Por supuesto que te gusta, — dije y sonreí en su pecho.

—Dime.

Tome una respiración profunda y me acurruque más fuerte contra su pecho como si el me pudiera mantener junta.

Él puede.

—Hoy me llego otra carta.

—¿De él?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dice?

—De hecho era de su compañero de celda. Él está enfermo.

Edward suspiro y me abrazo fuerte. —¿Y?

—De hecho está muriendo. Tiene cáncer. Rehusó el tratamiento y ahora esta muriendo. — No dice nada. Lo conozco. Su mente está formando conclusiones acerca de lo que esto significa para mí. —Está pidiendo por mí. Pero ya que no respondo el teléfono, su compañero me escribió una carta pidiéndome que lo visite antes de que muera.

—¿Cómo se atreve a pedir por ti?

—No lo sé. Tal vez ya que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina, él quiere despedirse.

—¿Quieres ir?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno no tiene que, amor. Él fue un monstruo. Arruino tu juventud. No te merece. Tú no le debes nada.

—Sé que no, Edward. Pero también no soy como él. Quiero creer que soy una buena persona.

—Joder, tú eres la mejor.

—Entonces puedo ir a verlo y decirle adiós.

Suspiro pesadamente y beso mi frente. —Yo te llevo.

**~.**

Huele igual que como hace algunos años. Todavía es muy frio.

Los guardias, me guían a la recepción donde me revisan por armas o algo ilegal. Me dan una placa de visitante y me explican cuáles son las reglas para visitar a alguien en el área médica.

No escucho.

Solo asiento y trato de controlar mi respiración.

Estoy nerviosa.

El mismo guardia me guía pasada el área de visitantes y dentro de la estación médica y luego hacia él.

Está tan delgado. Y es tan pequeño ahora. Su cabello esta gris y su barba es tan delgada. Está viejo.

Él está dormido. Luce tan débil y enfermo.

El guardia me dice que tengo veinte minutos y se va. No creo necesitar tanto tiempo.

Lentamente me muevo hacia la cama que contiene al hombre que temí por tanto tiempo. Quiero reír amargamente ya que ahora el luce como si no pudiera lastimarme aunque tratara.

Soy más poderosa que él.

Siempre lo fui.

Lentamente abre sus ojos y le toma unos cuantos minutos procesar mi rostro en su mente.

Sonríe.

Tan diferente de él.

Sacude su mano para que me acerque a él.

Lo hago.

—Isabella, — su débil voz pronuncia lentamente mi nombre.

No digo nada, solo asiento.

—Isabella, tu madre está haciendo sopa de nuevo. ¿Podrías decirle que odio la sopa?

No puedo pelear más. Lagrimas sobrepasan mis ojos y aterrizan en sus sabanas.

—Lo hare. — le sigo la corriente.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

—Bien, supongo.

—Necesitas hacer amigos, Isabella. No es normal ser tan solitaria.

—Lo hare.

Me siento al filo de la cama. Él alcanza mi mano y yo me encojo, pero él no lo nota y toma mi mano en la dureza de la suya.

No sé qué está pensando o que es lo que quiere, pero solo le sigo la corriente.

—¿Necesitas dinero para el almuerzo?

—No.

—¿Tienes buenas notas?

—Sí.

—Eso está bien, Bells. Eso está bien siempre supe que serias buena. Eres buena, muy buena, — dijo él y gentilmente palmeo mi mano. —No deberías ver tanta TV.

—No lo hare.

Así es como paso el resto de los 20 minutos. Conteste todas sus preguntas. Hay preguntas que el debió preguntar cuando era más joven, pero no digo eso. Solo asiento y respondo.

Me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Estoy teniendo el momento que nunca tuve con él.

Él me está dando o a el mismo este momento antes de que muera.

No importa.

No puedo evitarlo y lloro.

Él cierra sus ojos.

El guardia me recuerda que me quedan dos minutos.

Charles no abre sus ojos de nuevo.

—Adiós— susurre. Espero que pueda escucharme.

Donde sea que este.

Restregué mi cara y ojos y tome una respiración profunda antes de llegar con Edward y Jackie. Ellos están sentados en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Me detengo antes de que me vean.

Él está sosteniendo los contenedores de salsa BBQ para que ella pueda mojar sus nuggets de pollo. Él besa su frente. Ella sigue comiendo, sin notar los constantes actos de afecto de su padre. Ella lamio sus pequeños dedos cubiertos de BBQ y sonrió cuando me vio.

Los amo tanto.

Siempre los amare.

Edward se da cuenta que ella me está viendo y salta de la camioneta con una cajita feliz en su mano y camina hacia mí.

—Hola, amor, — dijo él antes de envolverme en sus brazos y besarme con tanto amor que apenas y puedo llevar el ritmo con sus labios.

Se lo que está tratando de decirme y suspiro contra sus labios.

Me dio un beso final y se alejó para mostrarme la bolsa de comida. Me sonrió y la sacudió frente a mi cara.

—Apúrate y ábrela.

Me reí y abrí la bolsa sacando el juguete primero.

—Tus dos minutos de felicidad, — dijo él, aun recordando lo que le había dicho tantos años atrás.

—No, — susurre y mire a nuestra hija y luego a él. —Una vida de felicidad con ambos.

—Aún mejor.

**Oh bueno, ¿qué les parecio? Nuestra Bells toda una mama, Daddyward, que ya no tiene esa linda boquita de camionero (: & bueno el cierre con Charles, a mi me fascino & creo que jamas dejare de agradecerla a nuestra querida StewLuv, por escribir esta historia. **

**Thanks Michelle! (: **

**Y bueno a aquellos que siguen leyendo YLET, ¡gracias! Créanme leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, igual a todos lo que han agregado a favoritos, alertas, ¡los amo! **

**So, creo que ahora si es el fin. #**


End file.
